DxD: FuNe
by mbit99
Summary: Sequel dari: "DxD: Kembalinya Sang Naga". Dalam cerita ini, kita mendalami kekuatan dari Matthew. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Michael, berbagai hal dari Matthew yang lama(sebelum Matthew yang ini) mulai mengisi diri tokoh kita satu ini. Saksikan aksi dan tingkahnya dengan Issei, dkk.
1. Chapter 1 - pertemuan dengan Raiser

Disclaimer(Untuk sekali dan selama fanfic ini berjalan): Highschool DxD dan segala franchise milik Ichiei Ishibumi, bukan punyaku. Franchise lain akan muncul disini, dan itu semua bukan milikku.

Perlu diperhatikan!

"kata"

' _pikiran_ '

'berbicara dengan Sacred Gear'

[ **Ddraig** ]

[ _ **Ddraig keras keras**_ ]

{ **Albion** }

{ _ **Albion keras-keras**_ }

( _ **Lancelot**_ )

( _ **Lancelot keras-keras**_ )

Chapter 1- Phoenix?

(Flashback, beberapa bulan lalu)

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah terlempar ke ujung ruangan dalam keadaan sekarat dan hanya meninggalkan zirah yang menutupi pinggang hingga dadanya dan celana panjang yang sudah rusak. Lalu, seorang bapak-bapak berusia 40 tahun dengan rambut dan jenggot putih dengan zirah yang aneh dan terlihat seperti orang gila datang menuju dirinya dan menginjaknya di perut.

Lalu, dia tertawa sambil menginjaknya. "Matthew Ryono, kau lebih lemah daripada harapanku." kata orang itu sambil tertawa dan menginjaknya di perut. "Guha! [Sacred Gear Canceler]?! Kau curang sekali, Rizevim!" kata laki-laki yang bernama Matthew Ryono itu. "Kau akan menyusul orang tuamu, cepat atau lambat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk membuka segel Trihexa." kata orang dengan nama Rizevim itu.

(Sekarang)

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam terbangun dari tidurnya, dia masih mengenakan zirah dan celana sepahanya. Dia adalah Matthew Ryono. ' _Apakah itu barusan hanya mimpi?_ ' batinnya. Namun, setelah dia melihat disekitar, dia berada di ranjang bersama tiga wanita. "MARCELIA, AORI, RAYNARE, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! JANGAN BAWA AKU KE RANJANG KETIKA AKU SEDANG TIDUR DI SOFA!" katanya.

Dia berteriak karena dia selalu tidur di sofa, namun, selalu dibawa mereka untuk tidur bersama mereka. ( **Wah, sepertinya aura kesatriaku bisa memberikan tuanku sebuah harem.** ) kata Lancelot. 'DIAM KAU, KESATRIA PENGGILA HAREM!' kata Matthew ke Lancelot. ( **Maafkan aku partner** ) kata Lancelot. 'MENTANG-MENTANG HANYA BISA GIGIT-GIGIT JARI KALAU MELIHAT GUINEVERE DIAMBIL SAMA ATHUR!' kata Matthew pada Lancelot. ( **Apapun katamu, Partner** ) kata Lancelot.

Issei dan Asia segera masuk ke ruangan setelah mendengar teriakan itu."Matthew, bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak." kata Issei. "Apakah Matthew-san tidak merusak tenggorokannya kalau ia terus berteriak?" kata Asia. "Kalau bisa, tapi mereka membawaku ke tempat mereka dari sofa dimana aku tidur..." kata Matthew. "Kami kedinginan tanpamu, Matthew." Kata Aori. "Kau itu seperti guling bagiku tiap kali kau tidur, Matthew." kata Raynare.

"Kalian, aku duluan yang mengenal Matthew, bisakah biarkan aku yang peluk dia?" kata Marcelia. Sepertinya, mereka selalu memperebutkan Matthew. Tapi, Matthew tidak pernah memilih satu dari mereka. Karena, mereka sama berharganya di depan Matthew, kecuali Raynare yang dianggap sebagai bawahan Matthew, karena dia membiarkannya hidup.

Setelah aktivitas mereka berjalan dan masuk ke ruang klub, mereka melihat Rias yang tampak murung, ini diluar dari karakternya. "Buchou ada apa?" tanya Issei. "Buchou, Ada apa denganmu?" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang ikut penasaran. "Aku tidak apa-apa terima kasih, pion-pionku." Kata Rias.

Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama sedang menonton TV, mencari acara Anime yang mereka sukai. Ketika mereka menonton 'Shokugeki no Soma', Koneko segera menendang mereka dari sofa untuk menonton acara kartun kesukaannya. Matthew segera marah-marah pada Koneko karena ini, "JANGAN GANGGU KAMI! KAMI SEDANG MENONTON "SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA"!" kata Matsuda. "Sekarang jamku!" kata Koneko. "Ayo kita sparring. Matthew kau maju duluan." kata Issei. "Baiklah..." kata Matthew.

Koneko segera melompat ke Matthew, untuk menyerangnya. Koneko menendang Matthew, tetapi dia menahan serangannya dengan tangan. Lalu, mereka bertarung di ruang klub hingga Rias ingin marah karena tingkah mereka. "Kalian jangan bertarung!" kata Rias. Matthew memegang kaki Koneko, lalu melemparkannya ke bawah. "Pertarungannya sudah selesai, Buchou." Kata Matthew yang kembali ke sofa dan menonton TV.

Tiba-tiba, api muncul dari belakang mereka. Api itu membara tapi tidak membakar. Di api itu, ada 16 orang. Satu orang laki-laki dan dia terlihat seperti seorang gigolo, sisanya perempuan. "Hai, Rias sayangku, mari kita urus pernikahan kita." kata orang itu. "Pergi kau! Aku tidak ingin menikahimu." kata Rias. "Masalah Buchou? Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Gremory." kata Matthew.

Sementara, Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare bertarung untuk duduk disamping Matthew. "Lalu Rias, mari kita pergi dan melihat ruang upacara. Tanggal upacara diputuskan sehingga kita perlu memeriksanya sebelum itu. " kata Riser. 'Pria yang sembrono, dari mana keluarganya berasal? Kiba mengatakan Phenex sebelumnya, orang itu menyambar lengan Rias. seorang pria kasar, Lancelot, siapa dia?' batin Matthew.

( **Dia adalah** **Riser Phenex, dia adalah anak ketiga dari keluarga Phenex, keluarga ini memiliki kekuatan Phoenix, burung legenda. Walaupun dia anak ketiga, dia yang terkuat diantara mereka semua. Dia juga tunangan dari Rias Gremory. Dirimu yang lama juga tidak menyukainya.** ) kata Lancelot. "Lepaskan aku, Riser." Rias mengenyahkan tangan orang itu dan berkata dengan suara yang dalam dan serius.

"Issei datang dan berdiri diantara mereka. "Oi, Anda. Anda bersikap kasar pada Buchou. Apakah Anda pikir itu dapat diterima? " kata Issei. "Betul, dasar ayam panggang! Aku jadi ingin makan ayam..." kata Matthew. "Hah? Siapa kau?" tanya Riser dengan nada kasar. Dia mengatakan itu dengan suara tidak senang. Itu benar-benar berbeda dari suara manis yang dia tujukan pada Rias. "Aku budak iblis Rias Gremory-sama! Aku adalah [Pion], Hyoudou Issei. Siapa kau?!" kata Issei.

"Namaku Matsuda "Namaku Matthew, hanya seorang manusia dengan kekuatan khusus..." kata Matthew sambil menekan amarahnya. "Namaku Matsuda, [Pion] kedua dari Rias-sama!" kata Matsuda yang berdiri di depannya. "Namaku Motohama, [Pion] ketiga dari Rias sama." kata Motohama. Lalu, lingkaran sihir dengan simbol Gremory muncul dari suatu tempat. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian pembantu victoria keluar dari situ.

Matthew melihat sosok yang keluar dari lingkaran itu dengan tatapan dingin dan seperti orang yang tidak kenal. Dan, wanita itu menatap dia dengan dingin dan merinding karena sesuatu. ' _Kekuatan-kekuatan ini... Aku merasakan di dua pemuda.. Satu yang sedang menatapku dan satunya lagi sedang berdiri diantara Rias-Ojou-sama dan Raiser-sama. Lebih kuat daripada Sirzechs-sama, harus kuberitahu padanya..._ ' batin wanita itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Matthew dengan dinginnya. "Apakah Rias-Ojou-sama tidak memberitahu tentang ini?" tanyanya. "Oh ya.. Ise-kun, Matthew-san, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san. Dia adalah Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge, kakak iparku sekaligus [Ratu Terkuat]." kata Rias yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Grayfia. "Namaku Grayfia, senang bertemu dengan kalian." katanya sambil membungkuk.

Matthew langsung spontan datang kepadanya. "Tidak perlu membungkuk di depan kami." kata Matthew yang berdiri di depannya. "Namaku, Matthew, Matthew Ryono, senang bertemu denganmu." kata Matthew. Lalu, Grayfia menegakkan punggungnya kembali. "Salam kenal, Matthew-sama." kata Grayfia. "Hilangkan kata '-sama' ketika memanggilku, tapi kau boleh menggunakan kata '-san' ketika memanggilku." kata Matthew.

"Namaku, Issei Hyoudou. Senang bertemu denganmu, Grayfia-san." kata Issei. "Aku Matsuda dan temanku yang berkacamata ini adalah Motohama." kata Matsuda sambil menunjukkan Motohama. ' _Payudaranya besar sekali..._ ' batin Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama sambil mimisan. Lalu, Matthew menutup hidung mereka dengan tisu terdekat sambil membawa mereka jauh-jauh.

Lalu, Raiser teringat seuatu. "Ara? Rias, kau belum menyebutkanku pada budakmu? Maksudku, apakah ada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku? Seorang iblis Reankarnasi? Meski begitu. " tanya Riser dengan nada menyebalkan. "Aku tidak memberitahu mereka karena itu tidak perlu." kata Rias.

"Dan, aku bukan iblis atau apapun itu yang mistis." kata Matthew. "Ararara. Keras seperti biasa. Hahaha ... " kata Akeno yang segera tertawa. "Hyoudou Issei-sama, Matthew-san, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." Kata Grayfia. "Ya, ya." Kata Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama dengan gagap, sementara Matthew hanya menatapnya. "Orang ini adalah Raiser Phenex-sama. Dia darah iblis murni kelas tinggi, dan putra ketiga dari keluarga Phenex." kata Grayfia. "Dan dia adalah suami dari pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory." Kata Grayfia.

Lalu, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama kaget. "Su, su, suami ...? Pewaris berikutnya dia berbicara tentang Buchou kan?" tanya Issei. "Pasti ini mimpi!" kata Matsuda. "Tidak mungkin!" kata Motohama. "Dia bertunangan dengan Rias ojou-sama." Kata Grayfia. "Hah? Ber, BERTUNANGAN!? Appppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Aori, dan Marcelia semua menjerit karena kebenaran yang ekstrim.

Raynare sudah tahu terlebih dahulu dan Matthew yang biasa saja. "Ini tidak benar! Siapapun tolong anggap ini tidak nyata..." kata Issei yang menangis memeluk Matsuda dan Motohama. "Rias sudah punya suami di usia yang ke-18? Apakah ini era dimana 'Kyonyuu Fantasy' berada?" Kata Matsuda yang menangis sambil memeluk Issei dan Motohama. "Ini pasti mimpi!" kata Motohama yang menangis sambil memeluk Issei dan Matsuda.

"Teh yang dibuat oleh [Ratu] Rias memang hebat." Kata Riser. "Terima kasih banyak." Kata Akeno. Akeno-san tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi dia tidak mengatakan "araara" dan "ufufufu" seperti biasa. Rias sedang duduk di sofa. Raiser duduk di sampingnya sembarangan dan memegang bahunya. Rias terus mengeyahkan tangannya, tapi bajingan itu terus menyentuh rambutnya, tangan dan bahu. 'Orang itu terlalu dekat dengannya! Dia terus menyentuh tubuhnya.

' _Jika dia mulai menyentuh kakinya, aku serius akan melompat ke arahnya! Bahkan aku belum menyentuh pahanya sampai sekarang_ ' batin Issei. "Hentikan sudah!" suara Rias yang marah bergema melalui ruangan. Rias bangkit dari sofa melotot tajam pada Raiser. Raiser di sisi lain menyeringai seperti biasa. "Raiser! Aku katakan sebelumnya! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!" kata Rias.

"Ya, aku mendengar itu sebelumnya. Tapi Rias, itu tidak bisa, kau tahu? Aku pikir keluargamu terburu-buru untuk menghindari krisis." Goda Riser. "Itu bukan urusanmu! Jika aku pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory, maka aku akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku! juga janji aku akan bebas sampai aku lulus dari universitas!" kata Rias dengan nada teriak

"Itu benar. Kau akan bebas. kau dapat pergi ke universitas dan kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau suka dengan budak-budakmu ini. Tapi ayah dan kakakmu khawatir. Mereka takut keluargamu akan punah. Kami kehilangan sejumlah besar iblis darah-murni dalam perang terakhir." Kata Raiser yang berhenti untuk minum tehnya.

"Bahkan jika perang sudah selesai, rivalitas kita dengan malaikat jatuh dan malaikat belum selesai. Dan tidak sedikit Iblis darah murni terbunuh, yang mengarah pada keluarga-keluarga Iblis menjadi punah karena pertempuran berharga terhadap mereka. Jadi untuk iblis darah murni yang juga iblis kelas tinggi bersatu akan menjadi solusi terbaik untuk memperbaiki situasi ini. Seorang iblis darah murin kelas tinggi. Bahkan Kau tahu anak-anak ini akan menjadi penting mulai dari sekarang, kan?" kata Riser.

"Iblis produksi. Yang seperti budakmu, iblis reinkarnasi, memperluas dalam hal kekuatan, tetapi itu akan membuat kita, yang iblis darah murni, kehilangan tempat. Ada iblis reinkarnasi bangsawan tua yang mendekat dengan kuat. Tapi itu baik-baik saja. Para iblis produksi penting untuk masa depan juga. Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan iblis darah-murni untuk punah? Kita dipilih untuk mencegah darah murni dari kepunah. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki keluargaku, jadi keluargaku aman." Kata Raiser lalu menunjuk Rias.

"Lalu kau, Rias, pewaris keluarga Gremory. Jika Kau tidak mengambil suami, keluarga Gremory akan punah oleh generasimu. Apa kau mencoba untuk menghancurkan keluarga yang telah ada dalam sejarah sejak zaman kuno? Karena dua perang pada masa yang sudah lalu, tidak ada bahkan setengah jumlah iblis yang disebut sebagai 72 pilar. Pernikahan tersebut adalah penentu masa depan iblis murni." kata Riser sambil menghabiskan tehnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan keluargaku. Aku akan memiliki suami." kata Rias. Riser membuat senyum lebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Rias. "Ahhh, itu saja Rias! Kemudian mari kita ... " kata Riser. "Tapi aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, Raiser. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan yang aku inginkan bersama. Bahkan iblis yang mematuhi aturan lama memiliki hak untuk memilih." Kata Rias.

Rias menolak pidato Raiser dan mengatakan pilihannya dengan sangat jelas. Raiser menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan setelah mendengar itu. Matanya menjadi lebih tajam dan ia bahkan membuat suara dengan lidahnya. "Kau tahu ... Rias. Aku juga iblis yang memegang nama Phenex dipunggungku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama itu tergores. Aku bahkan tidak ingin datang ke sebuah bangunan tua kecil seperti ini di dunia manusia." kata Raiser.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dunia manusia. Api dan angin di dunia ini kotor. Untuk iblis sepertiku yang melambangkan api dan angin, aku tak tahan! " kata Riser. Lalu, Ada potongan-potongan kecil api di sekitar ruangan. "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke alam bawah tanah, bahkan jika aku harus membakar semua budakmu." Kata Riser yang mengeluarkan apinya di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama bersiaga.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, mohon tenang. Jika Kalian berdua ingin melanjutkan, maka aku tidak akan diam saja." Kata Grayfia yang segera memotong. Rias dan Raiser keduanya membuat wajah serius setelah mendengar suara hebat Grayfia-san. Sepertinya mereka takut padanya. Raiser menenangkan api sekitar tubuhnya dan membuat napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Diberitahu oleh Ratu Terkuat, bahkan Matthew dan Issei takut. "Semua orang seperti tuanku, Sirzechs-sama dan orang-orang dari keluarga Phenex tahu itu akan menjadi seperti ini. Sejujurnya ini untuk pertemuan diskusi terakhir. Semua orang tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan diselesaikan, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membuat pilihan terakhir. " kata Grayfia. "Pilihan Terakhir? Apa maksudmu Grayfia?" tanya Rias.

"Ojou-sama, jika kamu ingin mendorong pendapatmu ke depan, maka bagaimana kalau kamu memutuskan hal itu dengan melakukan Rating Game dengan Raiser-sama?" kata Grayfia. "Apa?!" kata Rias dan peeragenya. Rias kehilangan kata-kata dari mulutnya. "Itu adalah permainan yang dimainkan oleh iblis dengan gelar bangsawan, dan mereka bersaing dengan membuat pelayan mereka bertempur." kata Kiba.

"Rating Game adalah pertempuran antara iblis di mana kau menggunakan budak-budakmu, Pion, Kuda, Peluncur, Benteng, dan Ratu. Rupanya kekuatanmu dalam permainan mencerminkan status sosialmu di dunia iblis." kata Grayfia. "Tapi bukankah itu hanya permainan yang dimainkan oleh iblis yang berusia matang, dan Buchou yang tidak pada usia dewasa tidak bisa berpartisipasi di dalamnya?" tanya Matsuda. Grayfia-san melanjutkan penjelasannya yang menjawab pertanyaan Matsuda.

"Seperti yang ojou-sama dan kalian tahu, Rating Game hanya dapat dimainkan oleh iblis berusia matang. Tapi kalau itu merupakan pertandingan resmi, lalu bahkan iblis darah-murni yang belum mencapai usia dewasa tidak dapat berpartisipasi. Tapi dalam kasus ini," kata Grayfia. "Ini biasanya melibatkan masalah keluarga dan rumah tangga, kan?" tanya Matthew yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Rias terus berbicara sambil membuat napas. "Dengan kata lain Otou-sama dan yang lain memilih untuk membuat kita melakukan permainan sebagai pilihan terakhir ketika aku masih menolak, kan? Apa hak mereka untuk terus mengendalikan hidupku!" kata Rias dengan nada yakin.

Matthew hanya diam sambil memukul kepala Trio Mesum yang menangis. "Kalau mau ini jadi tidak nyata, hentikan perbuatan mesum kalian dan latihan, sekarang." kata Matthew. "Lalu Ojou-sama, Kamu mengatakan kamu juga akan menolak untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan?" tanya Grayfia. "Tidak Ini adalah kesempatan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita memutuskan ini Riser, permainan." Kata Rias.

Raiser menyeringai setelah Rias menantangnya. "Hee, kamu menerima hal itu? Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku sudah menjadi Iblis matang dan aku telah berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi. Sekarang aku telah memenangkan sebagian besar permainan. Meski begitu, kau masih ingin bermain, Rias?" Riser menjawab kembali dengan nada menantang.

"Aku akan. Aku akan membuatmu menghilang, Raiser!" Rias menggeram. "Baik. Jika kau menang, lakukan apa pun yang kau suka. Tapi kalau aku menang, Kau akan segera menikah." Kata Riser. 'Ayam ini mau cepat-cepat mengeluarkan telurnya.' Batin Matthew yang sedang mual "Mengerti. Aku, Grayfia, telah memastikan kedua belah pihak sepakat.

Aku akan bertanggung jawab dalam pertandingan antara kedua belah pihak. Apa itu baik-baik saja?" kata Grayfia "Ya." Kata Rias dan Riser keduanya sepakat oleh persetujuan Grayfia-san. "Oke. Aku akan menginformasikan kedua keluarga." Kata Grayfia lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya setelah menkonfirmasi. "Hei, Rias. Apa orang-orang di sini budakmu?" tanya Riser. "Semua kecuali Matthew, dan tiga perempuan yang sedang bertarung." Kata Rias.

Raiser mulai tertawa setelah Rias menjawab, seolah-olah ia merasa lucu. "Maka pertandingan ini bahan tertawaan. Hanya [Ratu]mu, [Pendeta halilintar] yang setara dengan budakku." Kata Riser. "Bolehkah aku bergabung dalam pertarungan ini?" tanya Matthew. "Tapi, hanya sebagai anggota sementara." Kata Matthew. "Ya, kalau kau ingin. Kau ingin mewakili bagian apa?" tanya Rias.

"Aku ingin.." kata Matthew yang berpikir. "Mungkin aku ambil bidak "Kuda"." Kata Matthew. "Tapi, INGAT! Ini hanya berlaku sekali!" kata Matthew. "Dan aku tetap menjadi manusia." Kata Matthew. "Baik, itu dicatat." Kata Grayfia. "Alasannya adalah, aku ingin menghajar ayam panggang ini hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dia memang ayam yang berani." Kata Matthew sambil meninju tangannya. "Apa kau bilang? Aku Riser Phenex, aku memiliki kekuatan burung Phoenix." Kata Riser.

"Ya, nanti kita buktikan." Kata Matthew. "Satu hal lagi, kalau Matthew kalah, semua perempuan di klub ini akan menjadi milikku. Termasuk malakat jatuh pelayanmu dan perempuan itu." Kata Riser sambil menunjuk Marcelia, Aori, dan Raynare secara bersamaan. "Coba saja! Kalau aku menang, batalkan tunangan ini dan jangan mendekati Rias dan teman-temannya, SELAMANYA!" kata Issei yang datang di depan Matthew.

"Kami tidak ingin Rias-sama diambil olehmu dan kami benci sifat angkuhmu." kata Matsuda dan Motohama secara bersamaan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. oh ya, waktunya adalah 10 hari waktu manusia." Kata Riser. "Semoga kau beruntung." Kata Riser yang berjalan ke budak-budak dibelakangnya. Lalu, api mengelilingi mereka dan mereka menghilang bersama budak-budaknyanya.

Lalu, Grayfia membentuk lingkaran sihir dibawahnya. "Rias Ojou-sama dan budak-budaknya, sekaligus Matthew-san dengan budak-budaknya, aku mohon pamit, sampai jumpa 10 hari lagi." katanya sambil menghilang, lalu lingkaran itu lenyap seketika. "Matthew-kun, apakah aku akan dimilikinya?" tanya Marcelia sambil mendekat padanya dan memeluk tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dimiliki oleh orang itu." kata Matthew sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Apakah kami juga?" tanya Aori dan Raynare secara bersamaan. "Semuanya akan kupastikan selamat dari tangannya itu.." kata Matthew sambil membiarkan mereka memeluk Matthew untuk menghilangkan rasa takut mereka.


	2. Chapter 2 - persiapan bagian 1

Chapter 2 - persiapan bagian 1

Malam harinya...

Issei sedang berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya karena terlalu lelah akibat latihan berat yang diberikan Matthew kepada dirinya dan kedua temannya, diapun memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun, dia melihat lingkaran sihir Gremory di depannya, lalu muncul Rias yang hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya.

"Ise..." katanya sambil mendekat. ' _Sial ada apa ini? Matthew mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh seperti ini kalau ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_ ' batin Issei yang hanya bisa terdiam dan mundur. "Bercintalah denganku." kata Rias sambil melepas branya dan mendekat ke Issei. ' _INI GODAAN UNTUK KEMBALI MENJADI LEMAH? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENJADI KUAT KALAU AKU TERUS MESUM SEPERTI INI?! BUCHOU, HENTIKAN INI!_ ' Batin Issei yang tetap mundur.

Lalu, Issei menamparnya. "Kenapa kau menamparku, kau tidak mau aku? Bukankah kau selalu memimpikan ini?" kata Rias sambil memegang dadanya sendiri, menggoda Issei, karena mengetahui apa yang ia suka. "Tidak, ini bukan kau, Buchou. Ini bukan kau, kau tidak mungkin ingin bercinta denganku. Lagipula, Matthew mengatakan kalau aku ingin kuat, aku harus tidak mesum." kata Issei. ' _Disatu sisi, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, namun, aku bisa kembali menjadi lemah karena ini._ ' batin Issei, namun tangan Rias sudah meraih pinggangnya.

Hanya saja, Issei menahan tangannya. "Buchou, masih ada jalan yang lain." kata Issei. "Kau benar juga, Ise." kata Rias sambil mengambil branya dan memasangnya kembali. "Maafkan aku, Ise. Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir lurus karena masalah ini." kata Rias, yang berdiri lalu, lingkaran sihir muncul dibawahnya dan dia menghilang seketika.

Esok harinya

Asia datang ke ruang Issei untuk memberitahu kalau sarapannya sudah siap. "Masuklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Asia-san." kata Issei yang mengundangnya masuk. "Ada apa, Ise-san?" tanya Asia. "Dengar, Asia-san." Kata Issei. "Ya, Ise-san." Balas Asia.

"Pria adalah binatang. Jika kau terlalu dekat dengan kita, kita akan memakanmu. " kata Issei. "Pria setengah binatang? Itu menakutkan ... lalu aku tidak bisa berjalan di luar selama bulan purnama." Asia mengambil apa yang Issei katakan dengan serius. Dia memegang kepalanya turun. Ya ampun, aku serius sakit kepala. Setelah kejadian kamar mandi, aku memberitahu Asia tentang orang-orang berbahaya.

Gadis ini terlalu lugu. Nah Asia tinggal di tempat tidak terjamah jadi ini tidak dapat membantu. Orang tua Issei sedang pergi ke sebuah toko diskon setelah malam itu dan membeli pakaian bayi dan mainan bayi. Mereka tampak benar-benar bahagia. Issei mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka tetapi mereka hanya berkata.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu. Akhir-akhir ini anak perempuan hamil sebelum menikah, jadi orang sudah yang menerimanya. Oh. Aku ingin seorang gadis untuk cucu pertamaku! " kata Ibunya. "Jadi aku akan jadi kakek ... Jika itu anak laki-laki maka aku harus membelikan dia streamer ikan mas. Sepertinya keluargaku telah menjadi 'internasional' sekarang. Aku mungkin harus belajar bagaimana berbicara bahasa Inggris sekarang." Kata Ayahnya.

"Bukan itu, Asia. Pria yang ada di sekitar usiaku sangat tertarik pada anak perempuan. Tidak berlebihan jika aku mengatakan mereka selalu berpikir tentang gadis-gadis. Sebenarnya kita berpikir tentang hal-hal mesum setiap beberapa detik. Jika ada hari di mana kita melihat celana dalam seorang gadis, maka itu adalah hari perayaan bagi kita." Kata Issei. "Apakah Kamu juga berpikir tentang hal-hal mesum juga, Ise-san?" tanya Asia. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku juga sesat. Bahkan kamu tahu itu juga, kan, Asia?" balas Issei.

"Ya."Asia menjawab dengan tersenyum. Karena dia tersenyum, itu membuat celah dalam hatiku. Jadi dia tahu aku sesat. "Ya ... ya. Aku sesat. Orang seperti itu benar-benar menakutkan. Itulah sebabnya orang-orang seperti itu menyeret gadis murni sepertimu ke suatu tempat dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. " kata Issei. "Sesuatu yang sangat buruk?" kata Asia sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ya ampun. Setiap tindakannya lucu.

"Mereka menyentuh tubuhmu. Kemudian mereka menyentuh tubuhmu lagi. Kemudian lagi mereka menyentuh tubuhmu! Dengan kata lain mereka melakukan tindakan senonoh pada anak perempuan! Itu berbahaya kan? Menakutkan kan? " kata Issei.

"Ya, aku takut. Tetapi jika aku dalam bahaya, Ise-san akan datang dan menyelamatkanku. " Asia tersenyum dan menjawabku seperti dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Dia benar-benar percaya pada Issei. Issei sangat terharu. "Tapi Asia, kau harus meningkatkan kesadaranmu sebagai seorang gadis. Aku takut karena kau tidak meragukan orang lain. " kata Issei. "Kamu takut, Ise-san?" tanya Asia dengan penasaran.

"Ya. Jika beberapa orang melakukan sesuatu padamu ketika aku tidak sadar, maka aku mungkin membunuh orang-orang itu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Asia. " Issei mengatakan itu dengan penuh keseriusan dan ketulusan. Asia mendengarkanku serius juga karena Issei sedang membuat wajah serius.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membuat Ise-san khawatir tentangku. Itu sebabnya, tolong ajari aku. " kata Asia. "Ya aku tahu. Tapi itu lebih baik diajarkan oleh seorang gadis ketimbang seseorang dari lawan jenis sepertiku. Aku juga akan bicara dengan Buchou dan Akeno-san, jadi bisa digunakan untuk gaya hidup saat ini." Balas Issei. "Ya, terima kasih, Ise-san." Kata Asia.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, pagi-pagi begini?" Sebuah suara yang Issei kenal. Ketika aku berbalik itu adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah. Matthew juga muncul tiba-tiba. "Buchou? Matthew?" kata Issei dengan kaget "Pertengkaran kekasih di pagi hari? Kalian berdua begitu dekat seperti biasa." kata Matthew. "Ti. .. Tidak. Ini! " kata Issei dengan kaget.

"Cepat, mari kita pergi. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk menginap." Kata Rias. "Kita akan pergi ke gunung untuk berlatih." Kata Matthew. "APAAAA!" kata Issei. "Sepertinya mereka bertiga harus jaga rumah." Kata Issei. "Ya, dan aku akan memberi mereka hadiah jika mereka melakukannya dengan baik." Kata Matthew. Lalu, mereka segera membereskan barang mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Ha.. ha... " Issei menghirup banyak udara sambil membawa beban tas. "Yahoooooooooooo!" teriak Issei. [Yahoooooooooooo!] Issei bisa mendengar gema seseorang. ' _pasti dari pejalan kaki gunung. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang._ ' batin Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama akibat barang yang mereka bawa terlalu berat. Saat ini mereka berada di pegunungan. Mereka dibawa ke sini oleh Rias, setelah dia mengatakan mereka akan berlatih.

Rias tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Issei pagi ini, dan membuat Issei, Matthew dan Asia mengepak barang-barang mereka. Para anggota lain sudah berkumpul dan mereka datang ke sini oleh transportasi lingkaran sihir. Langit begitu biru. Disekitarnya dipenuhi dengan pohon dan rumput dan kau dapat mendengar suara burung-burung. Ini tempat terbaik untuk melihat gunung. Tapi masalahnya adalah kemiringan ini. Setiap langkah yang mereka ambil menguras staminanya. Dan banyak keringatnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Cepat, Ise." Rias, yang jalan di depan Issei, mendesaknya. Selain Buchou, Asia. Dia menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Aku akan membantu juga." Kata Asia. "Tidak apa-apa. Ise hanya bisa lebih kuat dengan cara ini." kata Rias. ' _Terima kasih, Asia. Dan, untukmu, Buchou, kau kejam seperti biasa._ ' batin Issei yang membawa tas itu sambil mengambil napas. "Ini terlalu berat!" kata Motohama yang tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Matsuda ada di tempat yang sama seperti Issei, karena dia adalah bekas pemain bisbol. "Untung saja aku bekas pemain bisbol." kata Matsuda. "Issei, Matsuda, tunggu aku." kata Motohama.

"Buchou, aku mengumpulkan beberapa tanaman herbal. Mari kita menggunakannya untuk makan malam. " Kiba mengatakannya dengan ekspresi normal. Dia juga membawa sepotong besar tas di punggungnya. Issei kehilangan kata-katanya ketika aku melihat dia berjalan menaiki pegunungan tanpa keringat. Dia memiliki cukup jumlah stamina karena ia juga pergi untuk mengumpulkan beberapa herbal.

"Sampai nanti." Kata Kiba. Koneko-chan yang memiliki tas lebih besar darinya berjalan melewati Issei. "Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Issei kemudian naik gunung dengan kecepatan penuh. "Issei, TUNGGU KAMI!" Kata Matsuda yang menyusulnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kata Motohama yang menyusul dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Rumah ini, terbuat dari kayu, kepunyaan keluarga Gremory. Biasanya tersembunyi dari manusia dengan menggunakan kekuatan sihir, tapi karena kami menggunakannya, ini muncul. Ketika Issei dan Matthew masuk ke dalam mereka bisa mencium aroma kayu.

Mereka pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menempatkan tas dan tidur di lantai setelah minum segelas air. Gadis-gadis naik ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian. "Aku juga akan pergi dan berganti pakaian." Kata Matthew. Kiba pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai pertama membawa jersey biru. "Jangan mengintip." Kata Kiba dengan nada bercanda. "Aku serius akan memukulmu, bajingan!" kata Issei

Issei tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri, jadi Issei memberinya mata iblis. Jika beberapa gadis dari sekolahnya melihat mereka, maka mereka akan menimbulkan keributan. Baru-baru ini gosip berupa pasangan dari "Issei x Kiba" dan "Kiba x Issei" sudah mulai populer. Issei tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam kepala mereka. Issei segera berganti di ruangan lain setelah Issei istirahat untuk waktu yang singkat.

Kamar memiliki tempat tidur dan peralatan tertentu yang digunakan dalam kehidupan , disini tidak ada televisi. Ketika Issei selesai berganti, semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Rias yang mengenakan jersey merah tersenyum pada Issei setelah melihatnya. "KEMANA TELEVISINYA?! AKU TIDAK BISA NONTON ANIME!?" kata Matsuda dan Motohama dengan nada galau.

Sesi latihan 1 untuk Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama: Penahanan diri, diawasi oleh Matthew. Dibantu oleh Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko.

Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko pergi ke suatu tempat, melalui lingkaran sihir. Itu merupakan sebuah air terjun, mereka ada di hilirnya. "Kalian akan latihan seperti biasa." Kata Matthew yang menyuruh mereka bermeditasi di air terjun. Kali ini, ada godaannya, Rias dan Akeno hanya memakai pakaian dalam untuk latihan mereka. Hanya saja Koneko berdiri dibalik air mancur itu.

Mereka, para Onee-sama sudah tahu komando dari si Matthew. Juga dengan Koneko, yang telinganya dipasang sesuatu. Mereka bermeditasi hanya saja, mereka dibisiki dengan kata-kata seperti. "Aku kedinginan, hangatkan aku", "Aku kebasahan", karena air terjunnya dingin dan mengenai mereka dan Matsuda dan Motohama mimisan, Issei menahan diri dengan motivasi untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Mereka pun dipukul oleh Koneko dari belakang. "Lanjutkan!" kata Matthew. Hal ini terus berlangsung selama satu jam. Mereka kembali di villa itu. "Issei ini untukmu." Kata Matthew di depan rumah mereka sambil memberinya sebuah kotak bento.

' _Mungkin karena aku paling kuat konsentrasinya._ ' Batin Issei, mengingat dirinya yang paling jarang mimisan. "Gremory-san menyuruhku untuk membawa ini padamu, dia sendiri yang minta." Kata Matthew. "Wah... Ini terlihat enak..." kata Issei yang segera melahapnya. "Bagi!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. Issei mengangguk dan merekapun melahapnya dengan penuh nafsu, seperti makan makanan yang jatuh dari Surga.

Sesi kedua: Sihir, diawasi oleh Akeno

Matthew dan kawan berusaha membayangkan sesuatu. Tentu saja, Matthew membayangkan api," Semenjak Matthew memiliki Sacred Gear, dia juga memiliki sihir dalam tubuhnya. Matthew memutuskan untuk keluar. "Makan ini, Fire Dragon Blast!" kata Matthew yang memegang tombaknya sambil mendorong tombaknya ke sebuah pohon yang jauh letaknya.

Api dalam bentuk naga muncul dan menyerang pohon itu. Pohon itu terbakar dengan cepat. Asia juga mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan cepat. Jadi, mereka berdua sama-sama lolos. Sementara, Issei dan dua temannya terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak (keluar dari topik). Makanya, mereka tidak bisa membuat sihir.

Sesi ketiga: Serangan dan Pertahanan, diawasi oleh Koneko

Matthew menyerang Koneko dengan cepat menggunakan tangannya. Tetapi, Koneko menghindar dengan cepat. Matthew melakukannya berulang kali. Tanpa sadar, Koneko memukul punggungnya. Matthew juga mempelajari sihir Klon disaat sesi lalu. Jadi, Koneko menyerang klonnya. Lalu, Matthew menyerangnya dari belakang. Koneko langsung jatuh. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Issei.

"Lah, tadi aku hanya melihatmu melatih teknik apimu saja!" kata Matsuda. "KAU CURANG!" kata Trio Mesum. "Haha, makanya jangan memikirkan itu selama sesi yang tadi." Kata Matthew dengan nada yakin sambil meledek. "Kalau ingin jadi kuat, berhenti menjadi mesum." Kata Matthew. "TIDAK AKAN!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "Baiklah." kata issei. "Dasar." Kata Koneko yang menyerang mereka. Issei menghindarnya lalu "Boosted Gear!" kata Issei sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Issei segera mengejar Koneko untuk menyerangnya. Koneko terus menghindar dari serangan Issei. Issei berusaha memukul perutnya, tangannya, kakinya, atau bisa dibilang bagian mana saja. Matsuda dan Motohama berteriak, "Ayo Issei, kau bisa!". Matthew hanya terdiam sambil mengatakan, "Baca gerak-geriknya, lihat sekitarmu." Kata Matthew.

Hanya saja,Koneko berhasil memukul Issei tepat diperutnya dan dia terpental ke pohon terdekat. "Wow..." kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "Dia adalah bidak "benteng", bidak yang ini sangat kuat dalam serangan maupun pertahanan. Tapi, tidak dengan kecepatan." Kata Matthew. 'kalau begitu, kita tidak akan mengintipnya lagi.' Batin Matsuda dan Motohama.

Sesi keempat: Rias, Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba, Strategi

Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Kiba, Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko diteleportasi di sebuah tempat. Latihan ini seperti Rating Game sungguhan. Di sesi ini, ada 2 tim. Tim yang pertama terdiri dari Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Tim yang kedua terdiri dari Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba. Asia menjadi pengawas sekaligus tim medis. Sepertinya, semua pionnya Rias mengalami kesialan. "KENAPA KAU BERSAMA PARA WANITA!" kata Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama.

"BISHONEN TERKUTUK KAU!" kata Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama dengan nada marah. "Sudahlah, kalian hanya bisa ribut. Daripada ribut, kita berpikir terlebih dahulu." Kata Matthew. "Ok," kata Issei. "Tidak perlu marah, kalau kalian mengikuti strategiku, kalian bisa menendang bokong Kiba." Kata Matthew. ' _Matthew sangat mudah dibuat marah. Strateginya pasti dapat hancur dengan mudah._ ' Batin Rias.

"Halo namaku, Asia Argento. Aku adalah pengawas sekaligus tim medis di sesi ini. kata Asia. Peraturannya sedikit berbeda dengan Rating Game sungguhan. Di permainan ini ada dua tim, sebuah tim terdiri dari 4 orang. Seorang pemimpin dan tiga anggota." Kata Asia.

"Ketua tim A adalah Matthew dengan anggota Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Ketua tim B adalah Rias dengan anggota Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba. Sisanya, sama dengan Rating Game biasa. Kalau kalah akan ditarik dari permainan ini. Kalau ketuanya kalah, satu tim penuh akan kalah. "Waktu berpikir dimulai. Hindari kontak dengan musuh atau satu tim penuh didiskualifikasi. Raisei, awasi mereka." Lanjut Asia yang memanggil familiarnya, yang mengawasi Tim Matthew dan Tim Rias. Mengapa Asia bisa memiliki Raisei?

Flash back,

Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, dan Asia dipanggil oleh Rias karena sebuah urusan. Ternyata, Rias mengatakan kalau mereka belum memiliki familiar. "Oh ya, Familiar adalah makhluk yang selalu berada disampingmu untuk membantu tugas-tugasmu. Mereka hanya ada di "Hutan Familiar"" kata Rias. "Familiar?" tanya Issei. "Ya, dan ini familiarku." kata Rias yang mengeluarkan seekor kekelawar yang badannya lebih besar daripada sayapnya.

Lalu, yang lain menunjukkan familiarnya masing-masing. Akeno memiliki seorang Oni, Koneko memiliki seekor kucing putih, dan Kiba memiliki seekor burung walau Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama langsung marah ketika Kiba ingin menunjukkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Issei disetrum dan pingsan di tempat yang bernama Hutan Familiar itu. "Oi, Zatooji-san, apa ini?" tanya Issei. "Hahahaha, Issei disetrum.." kata Matsuda yang menertawainya. "Kau benar juga, hahahaha..." kata Motohama yang ikut tertawa, lalu, mereka berdua ikut tersetrum. "Itu Sprite Dragon, mereka jarang sekali muncul dan hanya bisa dijinakan selama mereka masih muda. Untungnya, kau menemukan naga ini dlam usia mudanya." kata pria bernama Zatooji yang ikut bersama mereka. Lalu, naga itu muncul di atas Zatooji.

Lalu, naga itu terbang ke Asia. Issei langsung marah dan menyerang naga itu. "JANGAN SENTUH ASIA, KAU NAGA... Argh!" kata Issei yang berusaha menyerang naga itu. Namun, dia disetrum oleh naga itu. "Sialan..." kata Issei yang disetrum. "Sprite Dragon sangat suka orang dengan hati yang bersih, mungkin saja gadis ini memiliki hati yang bersih." kata Zatooji. Lalu, Asia memeluknya dan membacakan mantera untuk membuka kontrak dengan naga itu. "Kuberi nama kau, Raisei. Dari, Rai yang berarti petir dan Issei." kata Asia.

Flashback end

"Waktu berpikir selesai, pertarungan dimulai." Kata Asia. Ternyata, walaupun Matthew pemimpin dari grupnya, dia berada di baris depan. Nalurinya mengatakan banyak jebakan di depannya. Dia tahu kalau ini ulah familiar, dia segera mengambil jalan lain.

Sementara di tempat Rias, ' _Matthew menyadarinya dan dia segera pergi. Tapi, kenapa yang lain hanya duduk manis ya._ ' Batin Rias. Kembali ke Matthew, dia menemukan Kiba. "Oi, Kiba! Sini..." kata Matthew dengan meledek lalu berlari secepat angin. Kiba pun mengejarnya. ' _Matthew, kau dimana?_ ' batin Kiba. "SINI KAU, BISHONEN SIALAN!" kata Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama yang segera mengerubuti Kiba.

"Aku jatuh dalam jebakan, Sialan!" kata Kiba. Lalu, Kiba berusaha mengayunkan pedangnya. Hanya saja, pedang Kiba dipukul Matsuda yang sudah mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya. "Jangan coba-coba kau!" kata Matsuda. "Kiba sudah gugur!" kata Asia. Kiba pun diteleportasi ke tempat dimana Asia berada.

Sementara itu, ditempat Rias. ' _Bagaimana bisa?_ ' batin Rias. ' _Sepertinya Matthew memiliki kepintaran seperti Zhuge Liang dari Tiga Kerajaan._ ' Batinnya lagi sambil minum teh. ' _Sepertinya Matthew menjebak Kiba. Lalu, membiarkan Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama mengerubuti Kiba?_ ' batin Rias. Ditempat Matthew, "Apakah yang barusan kukatakan itu benar, betul?" tanya Matthew. "Ya, terima kasih." Kata mereka bertiga yang tersenyum dengan jahatnya karena berhasil menendang bokong Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3 - persiapan bagian 2

Chapter 3 – Diskusi pra Rating Game

"Makan itu, Pria Sok Ganteng!" kata Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama yang mengejek Kiba karena telah mengalahkannya. "Ya sudah," kata Matthew. "Ada apa tuh?" tanya Issei pada dua temannya. "MAJALAH!" kata mereka bertiga yang akan melompat.

Tapi, kerah mereka ditarik oleh Matthew. "Dasar.. Tahan diri, itu jebakan." Kata Matthew. "Koneko tahu kemesuman kalian dibanding yang lain." Kata Matthew. "Ya,ya." Kata mereka bertiga dengan nada galau. 'Mereka seharusnya jatuh dalam jebakan ku!' batin Koneko. ' _Itu mereka, aku akan menyerangnya sekarang._ ' Batin Koneko.

Ketika dia menyerang Issei dan teman-temannya, mereka menghilang seperti klon. 'Klon? Bagaimana bisa?' batin Koneko. "Baka!" kata Issei dan teman-temannya yang segera mengerubuti Koneko. "Sentuh dia!" kata mereka bertiga yang sudah bersemangat. "Aku keluar." Kata Koneko yang sudah kalah.

Koneko sudah gugur! kata Asia.

'Hebat juga akal dari Matthew.' Batin Rias. "Mereka berjalan bersama, Akeno segera setrum mereka!" kata Rias kepada Akeno melalui earphone khusus. "Baik, Buchou." Kata Akeno. Di tempat Matthew, "AWAS!" kata Matthew yang mendorong Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama karena ia mengetahui kalau Akeno ingin menyetrum mereka berempat. Tapi, Matthew salah memberi mereka arah dorongan.

Karena, petirnya mengenai mereka bertiga, bukan dirinya. Diantara mereka berempat, hanya Matthew dan Issei yang berhasil lolos dari setruman Akeno. Matsuda dan Motohama sudah gugur! kata Asia. "Issei, kau selamat?" tanya Matthew. "Matsuda dan Motohama mendorongku." Kata Issei.

Akeno tersenyum dari atas. "Ara ara, sepertinya ada yang selamat dari petirku, Ufufufu." Kata Akeno yang ingin menyerang mereka lagi. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada mereka berdua. "Issei, lakukan Dragon Shot sekarang!" kata Matthew. "Baik!" kata Issei.

[ _ **BOOST!**_ ]

[ _ **BOOST!**_ ]

[ _ **BOOST!**_ ]

[ _ **BOOST!**_ ]

[ _ **BOOST!**_ ]

[ _ **BOOST!**_ ]

[ **DRAGON SHOT!** ]

"Baiklah, Dragon Shot!" kata Issei yang segera mengeluarkan sebuah bola aura merah lalu memukul bola itu. Bola itupun meluncur ke Akeno. "Hah? Akeno bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah?!" kata Matthew. "Tenang..." kata Issei. "Bajunya akan terkoyak karena ini..." kata Issei dengan mesumnya, sambil mimisan karena membayangkan ini.

"Kya!" kata Akeno yang pakaiannya terkoyak. "Hehehehehe," kata Issei yang mimisan. "Dasar.." kata Matthew. "Hah?! Akeno masih mau bertarung apaan ini?!" kata Matthew karena melihat Akeno masih ingin menyetrum mereka. "Kalau ini untuk Ise-kun, tidak apa apa." Kata Akeno. "Hehehehe" kata Issei. Matthew segera menamparnya berkali-kali. "Dasar kau ini," kata Matthew.

Lalu, Matthew menarik katananya dari tombaknya lalu mengayunkan katana dan tombaknya yang membentuk sebuah bintang dan lingkaran yang seukuran dengan bintang itu. "Makan ini, Seven Star Dragon Slash!" kata Matthew.

Lalu, simbol bintang itu menduplikasi dirinya menjadi tujuh simbol yang sama dan Akeno terjebak di bagian ketiganya. "Wah, ini akan menjadi sangat berbahaya." Kata Matthew yang segera meluncur menuju Akeno. Akenopun terdorong oleh pedangnya Matthew dari bagian ketiga hingga bagian ketujuhnya. Akenopun terlempar karena itu.

"Akeno sudah gugur" kata Asia

'Wah wah, Matthew memiliki jurus yang sangat hebat, sepertinya dia bisa menyerang musuh hingga kelipatan tujuhnya.' Batin Rias. 'Pendeta Petir sekalipun tidak bisa menahan jurus ini.' Batin Rias. "Selamat, kalian sudah mengalahkan semua pelayanku. Ise-kun, maukah kau melihat ini?" tanya Rias yang mulai membuka bajunya. "Tidak terima kasih," kata Matthew yang segera menutup matanya.

"Issei, ini jebakan." Kata Matthew. "Sepertinya, ini hanya klonnya." Kata Matthew. "Kau bisa menebaknya juga ya." Kata sebuah suara yang sama. Klonnya Rias pun menghilang, Rias yang aslipun segera muncul. "Kau mencuri kemampuanku, curang sekali!" kata Matthew.

Lalu, dia berdiri di depan mereka dan mengalirkan kekuatannya ke tangannya. "Familiarku yang melakukannya." Kata Rias. "Ya sudah," Kata Issei yang memegang pundaknya. Lalu, membuat bunyi dari tangannya. "Dress Break!" kata Issei. "Kya! Aku menyerah!" kata Rias yang bajunya mulai terkoyak.

"Rias sudah menyerah, tim Matthew menang!" kata Asia.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Uoooooo! Lezat! Ini benar-benar lezat!" kata Issei. "Kau betul, kawan." Kata Matsuda. Motohama hanya memakannya dengan nikmat. "Jaga tingkah laku kalian." Kata Matthew. "Maaf," kata Issei dan Matsuda. Mereka sedang menyelesaikan makan malam mereka setelah sehari latihan. Mereka memiliki banyak makanan di atas meja.

Tumbuh-tumbuhan yang Kiba kumpulkan sebelumnya digunakan untuk membuat rempah-rempah. Daging terbuat dari babi yang diburu Rias sebelumnya. Rias juga menangkap ikan. Ikan itu hanya dimasak dan dengan garam di atasnya. Namun, bagi mereka rasanya enak.

"Ara ara, kita masih memiliki lebih banyak makanan tersisa jadi makan sebanyak yang kamu inginkan." Kata Akeno yang sedang meng-isi ulang beras. Semua orang menggali ke dalam makanan. Mereka semua sangat lelah dari pelatihan tersebut. Ternyata, sebagian besar barang-barang yang ada di dalam koper adalah peralatan yang digunakan untuk memasak.

"Akeno-san, Kamu yang terbaik! Aku ingin kamu menjadi istriku! " kata Issei. "Siapapun suamimu nantinya, Akeno-san, mereka pasti tidak akan menyesal ketika mereka menikahimu." Kata Matthew sambil menelan nasinya. Matsuda dan Motohama tetap memakannya. "Ufufufu. Kamu membuatku malu." Kata Akeno yang tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipinya yang memerah.

"Ise-san, Aku orang yang membuat sup." Kata Asia yang berada di samping Issei yang terlihat sedih. Dia tampak begitu kesal. Rupanya sup bawang di atas meja itu dibuat oleh Asia. Dia mungkin merasa sedih karena Issei hanya memuji makanan Akeno-san. Issei mendapat semangkuk sup dan meminumnya dengan satu tegukan. "Ini enak, Asia! Ini yang terbaik! Beri aku satu lagi!" kata Issei. "Ini!? Aku sangat senang, lalu sekarang aku juga bisa dengan Ise-san." kata Asia.

"Hmmm? Aku tidak bisa mendengar bagian terakhir. Apa itu? " kata Issei dengan nada penasaran. "Ti...tidak,. Bukan apa-apa!" kata Asia sambil melambaikan tangannya sementara wajahnya menjadi merah. Lalu, Matthew mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan mengambil sesendok sup, lalu menuangkannya ke mangkuknya. "Rasanya tidak kalah dengan masakan Marcelia-san." Kata Matthew yang meminum sup yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Sekarang, Ise. Dari pelatihan hari ini apa yang telah Kamu temukan? " Rias bertanya pada Issei setelah minum teh hijau. "Aku paling lemah." Kata Issei. "Hus, jangan begitu. Kau sudah bisa Dragon Shot. Sementara, temanmu hanya bisa memanah atau memukul." Kata Matthew. "Ya. Itu sudah pasti." Kata Koneko dengan nada tanpa emosinya. Issei merasa ingin menangis setelah Koneko menjawabnya dengan cepat.

Lalu, Rias membuka suaranya. "Akeno, Yuuto, dan Koneko memiliki banyak pengalaman bertempur meskipun mereka tidak berpartisipasi dalam game, sehingga mereka bisa melawan jika mereka memerlukannya. Tapi kamu dan Asia pada dasarnya belum memiliki pengalaman. Meski begitu, Boosted Gearmu, 'Gods Scale'nya Matthew, sarung tinju berdurinya Matsuda, busurnya Motohama, dan kemampuan penyembuhan Asia tidak bisa diabaikan. Bahkan musuh tahu itu. Aku ingin kalian memiliki setidaknya kekuatan untuk melarikan diri dari musuh." Kata Rias.

"Lari? ... Apakah itu sulit? " tanya Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama.

Rias mengangguk oleh pertanyaan mereka. "Melarikan diri juga merupakan bagian dari strategi. Mundur untuk membentuk formasi baru juga merupakan cara yang profesional untuk berperang. Ada beberapa cara untuk memenangkan pertandingan seperti itu.

Tapi melarikan diri dengan punggung menghadap musuh adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Jika itu musuh dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti kamu, itu mudah, namun menunjukkan punggung mu ke musuh yang jauh lebih unggul dari mu pada dasarnya mengatakan silakan membunuhku. Jadi melarikan diri dari musuh seperti itu juga merupakan bagian dari strategi. Jadi aku harus mengajari kamu dan Asia waktu untuk melarikan diri juga. Tentu saja aku juga akan mengajarkan kamu bagaimana untuk melawan musuh di depan. "

"Roger." Kata Issei. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Matthew. "Terima kasih." Kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "Ya." Kata Asia. "Mari kita mandi setelah makan. Mandi di luar ruangan itu akan menjadi indah." kata Rias. Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama mulai berpikir tentang hal-hal nakal. Matthew segera menampar mereka.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu kalau kalian ingin menjadi lebih kuat." Kata Matthew. "Ya..." balas mereka. 'Kami akan mengintip!' batin mereka. "Aku tidak akan mengintip, Ise-kun." Kiba mengatakan kepada mereka dengan tersenyum. "Jangan ikut campur, Sok Ganteng!" kata mereka bertiga. "Ara. Ise, apakah kamu ingin mengintip kami selagi kita mandi?" tanya Rias

"KENAPA HANYA KAU ISSEI, TIDAK ADIL!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang iri pada Issei. "Sudahlah, jangan berisik!" kata Matthew yang menjewer mereka. "Auuuwww! Sakit!" kata mereka. "Lalu apakah kamu ingin mandi bersama-sama? Aku tidak keberatan kok." Kata Rias. "Bagaimana denganmu, Akeno?" tanya Rias pada Akeno.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika itu Ise-kun. Ufufufu. Aku mungkin ingin mencuci punggung pria itu." Kata Akeno dengan nada sadis. "Bagaimana dengan mu, Asia? Jika cinta mu, Ise, maka kamu baik-baik saja dengan itu kan?" Asia memerah dan menjadi terdiam setelah Rias bertanya seperti itu, tapi dia akhirnya mengangguk. "Terakhir Koneko? Bagaimana tentang hal ini? "

"Tidak" kata Koneko dengan nada dingin. "Kalau itu tidak. Sayang sekali, Ise." Kata Rias. "Jika kamu mengintip, maka aku akan dendam kepadamu selamanya." Kata Koneko dengan yang memukul Issei. "Makan tuh," kata Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Ise-kun, mari kita mandi telanjang bersama-sama. Aku akan mencuci punggungmu." Kata Kiba. "Tutup mulut! Aku akan membunuhmu untuk itu, Kiba!" kata Issei. "Jangan ganngu aku selama aku sedang tidur di pemandian air panas." Kata Matthew dengan nada dingin.

Sementara itu,

Di rumah Issei, Marcelia, Aori, dan Raynare bertengkar karena mereka ingin mandi bersama Matthew begitu dia pulang dari latihannya. "Matthew pasti memilihku!" kata Raynare. "Kau sudah 20 tahun, pasti aku!" kata Aori. "Enak saja, punyaku yang paling besar, pasti dia memilihku!" kata Marcelia. "Aku yang paling cantik, pastinya aku!" kata Aori.

"Ayo kita main permainan ini dan yang menang akan mandi bersama Matthew begitu dia pulang nanti." Kata Raynare yang menemukan monopoli di bawah tempat tidur mereka. "Baik, kami terima tantanganmu!" kata Aori dan Marcelia. ' _Seandainya teman-temanku masih hidup, pasti ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih heboh._ ' Batin Raynare.

Ketika mereka sedang mandi di sebuah pemandian luar ruangan, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama sedang mencari lubang untuk mengintip para wanita. Matthew sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan memakai celana renangnya. Kiba sedang duduk sambil menikmati pemandian itu. 'Nikmatnya tidur di pemandian umum' batin Matthew. "Hehehehehehehehe, ayo kita mengintip!" kata Matsuda pada dua kawannya. "Ayo!" kata Issei. "Baiklah!" kata Motohama.

Mereka pun berusaha membuat lubang, Kiba hanya terdiam karena tingkah mesum mereka. "Sedikit lagi menuju surga." Kata Matsuda. "Ayo, kerja lebih keras!" kata Issei. "Sudahlah, ini sangat mengganggu!" kata Matthew yang melemparkan sebuah batu besar ke mereka bertiga. "Auwwww! Sakit!" kata mereka. "Ups... ADA KONEKO DIDEPAN MATILAH KITA!" kata mereka bertiga. "Dilarang mengintip!" kata Koneko sambil memukul mereka. Merekapun terpental. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" kata Matthew sambil santai dibelakang.

Hari Pelatihan 2.

Ketika Issei dan kawan-kawan bangun di pagi hari, apa yang menunggu mereka adalah rasa sakit dari nyeri otot. Itu karena mereka juga dilatih di malam hari. "Kamu juga memiliki program pelatihan khusus untuk malam hari." Itulah yang dikatakan Rias. Hanya Matthew yang tidak kesakitan.

' _Pelatihan ini jauh lebih sulit daripada pelatihan yang aku lakukan setiap pagi. Pelatihan ini beberapa kali lebih dari yang aku lakukan di pagi hari. Bahkan jika iblis lebih kuat pada malam hari, aku masih akan mati jika aku berlatih selama pagi dan malam hari. Aku sudah dalam suasana hati yang buruk karena aku harus berbagi ruangan dengan Kiba. Ketika aku mendengar suara gadis-gadis dari lantai atas, aku menyesal dilahirkan sebagai seorang pria._ ' Batin Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama.

Kemudian di pagi hari di hari ke 2, itu adalah waktu belajar. Rupanya Rias dan kawan-kawan(Akeno, Koneko, Kiba) berkumpul di ruang tamu sehingga mereka bisa mengajari Issei dan kawan-kawantentang pengetahuan iblis, kecuali Matthew yang sedang melatih sihirnya.

Lalu, mereka mengajari mereka beberapa nama aneh yang sulit untuk diingat. Karena mereka diajarkan hal-hal yang merek tidak mengerti, otak mereka terpanggang. Ketika mereka diberikan informasi dengan ju,lah yang cukup banyak, Kiba menanyai mereka pertanyaan.

"Musuh terbesar kita adalah malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Tuhan. Apa nama yang diberikan kepada para malaikat kelas atas? Juga siapa nama mereka?" tanya Kiba. "Malaikat bertubuh indah!" kata Matsuda. "Salah!" kata Kiba. "Malaikat kuat!" kata Motohama. "Salah!" kata Kiba. "Ummm, itu seraphim, kan? Para anggotanya adalah Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, dan Ur, Uriel?" kata Issei. "Benar!" kata Kiba. "KETERLALUAN! KENAPA KAU BERUNTUNG!" Kata Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Berikutnya adalah kita 'Maou-sama'. Apa nama 'Yondai-Maou-sama (Empat Iblis besar)' ? " tanya Kiba. "Kratos, Wesker, Caesar, Napoleon!" kata Matsuda yang mengeluarkan informasi yang salah. "Kau salah lagi!" kata Kiba. "Kratos itu kan tokoh utama dari sebuah game. Terus, si Wesker kan penjahat di Resident Evil. Caesar dan Napoleon dikenang sebagai pahlawan." Kata Motohama. "Lilith, Mifune, Margress, Naga!" kata Motohama yang asal tebak. "Salah!" kata Kiba.

"TERKUTUK KAU, SOK GANTENG!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "Kau terlalu banyak main 'Brave Frontier'(Punya Gumi, bukan milikku!)" kata Issei. "Aku berencana untuk bertemu mereka saat aku mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanan! Jadi aku ingat semua nama-nama mereka! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, dan Asmodeus-sama! Dan terakhir "Nona Maou" yang aku ingin lihat, Leviathan-sama!" kata Issei

"Benar." Kata Kiba. "Aku pasti akan bertemu Leviathan-sama!" kata Issei sambil mimisan. "Lalu berikutnya, aku akan memintamu untuk mengatakan nama-nama pemimpin malaikat jatuh Yang kamu, Ise-kun, benar-benar benci." Kata Kiba. "Kelompok utama disebut "Grigori". Nama Gubernurnya "Azazel" dan nama wakil gubernurnya "Shemhaza". yang Aku tahu hanya sampai sini. Nama para pemimpin Armaros, ... Barakiel, Tamiel ... Dan ... ummmmm, ya? Bene-sesuatu seperti itu dan Cociane? " kata Issei.

Lalu, Kiba segera mengoreksi kesalahan Issei. "Penemue, Kokabiel dan Shariel. Kamu harus ingat dengan benar. Ini juga merupakan dasar. Ini sama dengan mengingat nama-nama perdana menteri dan wakil perdana mentri Jepang." Kata Kiba.

"Uhuk. Sekarang, aku, Asia Argento akan menjelaskan tentang dasar-dasar dari mengusir iblis. " kata Asia. "Um ... ummmm. Dari tempat lamaku, ada dua jenis Eksorsis." Kata Asia. "Dua jenis?" tanya Issei. "Tipe pertama adalah orang-orang yang muncul dalam film dan novel. Sang ayah yang membaca bagian dari buku, maka dia menggunakan air suci untuk menyingkirkan iblis dari tubuh seseorang. Mereka dikenal sebagai "Eksorsis Umum". Kemudian "Eksorsis yang lain" akan menjadi orang-orang yang merupakan ancaman bagi kami. " kata Asia namun, dipotong oleh Rias.

"Ise, Kamu juga telah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tapi ancaman terbesar bagi iblis selain Tuhan atau exorcist yang menerima perlindungan ilahi dari malaikat jatuh. Kami, para iblis, telah berjuang melawan mereka untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Mereka datang untuk membinasakan kami dengan kekuatan cahaya yang diterima dari para malaikat, dan dengan tubuh fisik mereka yang mereka latih sampai batasnya." Kata Rias. Lalu, Asia mengambil banyak hal dari tasnya. Buchou mengambil botol kecil dengan air di dalamnya dengan jari-jarinya dan menggenggamnya seolah-olah dia sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Sekarang aku akan berbicara tentang sifat-sifat air suci dan Alkitab. Pertama-tama air suci. Ini akan sangat mengerikan jika iblis menyentuhnya." Kata Asia. "Ya, itu benar. Jadi kamu tidak dapat menyentuhnya juga, Asia. Kulit mu akan terbakar." Kata Kiba. "Hiks ... itu benar ... Aku tidak bisa menyentuh air suci lagi." Kata Asia.

"Aku akan memberitahu kamu bagaimana untuk membuat satu sesudahnya. aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan berguna tetapi ada beberapa cara untuk membuat itu." Kata Asia dengan penuh semangat. "Berikutnya adalah Alkitab. Aku telah membaca setiap hari sejak aku masih kecil. Tapi aku dalam kesulitan sekarang karena itu memberiku rasa sakit di kepala bahkan jika aku hanya membaca satu kalimat." Kata Asia. "Itu karena kamu adalah iblis." Kata Rias. "Kau adalah iblis." Kata Issei. "Iblis." Kata Asia. "Ufufufu, Iblis itu menerima kesakitan yang hebat." Kata Akeno.

"Hiks ... Aku tidak bisa baca Alkitab lagi! " kata Asia yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca setelah semua orang menunjukkan itu padanya. "Tapi ini frase favoritku ... Oh Tuhan. Maafkan orang berdosa seperti diriku yang tidak bisa membaca Alkitab, Aduh! " kata Asia yang berdoa tapi menerima rasa sakit lagi. Dia menerima sakit lagi dengan berdoa kepada Tuhan. Tolong Tuhan, abaikan saja doa anak ini.

Ada beberapa hal yang aku tahu saat pelatihan seperti ini dengan semua orang selama beberapa hari. Aku tidak punya bakat dalam menggunakan pedang. Aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam seni bela diri. Aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam menggunakan sihir. Dan yang paling penting adalah Aku benar-benar lemah. Aku menyadari betapa lemahnyadiriku saat aku dilatih orang lain.

Malam itu di mansion.

Issei melihat langit-langit sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sudah seminggu sejak mereka datang ke pegunungan. Issei telah berlatih dan berlatih setiap hari. Mereka juga mengulangi formasi pertempuran yang berbeda dan kombinasi untuk game mendatang. Issei menatap Kiba yang sedang tidur. Dia tidur nyenyak. Sementara, Matsuda dan Motohama mengorok dengan kerasnya

' _Kiba menakjubkan. Aku menyadari perbedaan antara kami saat kami berlatih bersama. Aku mungkin tidak akan mengalahkan Kiba dalam pertarungan pedang selamanya. Itu adalah keterampilan yang dicapai dengan bakat sendiri dan banyak latihan yang mana ia hampir mati karena itu. Aku tidak punya_ _bakat._ ' batin Issei.

' _Jika aku berlatih keras dari sekarang, apakah aku akan sekuat Kiba? Setelah berapa tahun? Atau setelah berapa dekade? Tidak, mungkin untuk selamanya. aku. ... Dalam latihan sihir, Asia terus meningkatkan sihirnya. Dia mulai menguasai penggunaan api, air dan petir. Tapi aku, sekarang, aku hanya bisa membuat blok sihir berukuran sebutir beras. Aku. ... Sial! Aku tidak bisa terus berbaring jadi aku bangun saja dari tempat tidur._ ' Batin Issei.

Kemudian, ia pergi ke dapur. Di dapur, Issei meminum secangkir air. "Ara? Kamu bangun? " tanya Rias. Suara Rias berasal dari ruang tamu. Ketika Issei melihat, Rias sedang duduk di mana meja berada. "Ah, Buchou. Halo." Kata Issei. "Mengapa kamu begitu kaku? Waktu yang baik, mari kita bicara sebentar." Ajak Rias.

Cahaya redup dari lilin membuat meja terlihat. Iblis dapat melihat di malam hari, bahkan jika tidak ada lampu. Terima kasih untuk itu, kami mampu berlatih bahkan di malam hari. Kemudian lilin ini digunakan mungkin untuk melihat itu. Issei kemudian duduk berlawanan arah dengan Rias. Rias mengenakan daster merah sambil mengenakan kacamata dan mengikat rambut merahnya menjadi satu. "Hah? Buchou, apakah kamu memiliki penglihatan yang buruk?" tanya Issei. "Oh ini? Ini hanya untuk melihat. Aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih saat memakai kacamataku. Fufufu, ini adalah bukti bahwa aku telah ada di dunia manusia begitu lama." Balas Rias.

Di atas meja ada banyak kertas yang tampak seperti peta dan formasi pertempuran ... Apakah ia membuat rencana sendirian di malam hari? Rias kemudian menutup buku strategi. "...Sejujurnya, membaca ini tidak akan membantuku sama sekali." Kata Rias sambil berdesah. "Kenapa?" tanya Issei.

"Jika lawannya iblis kelas tinggi yang lain, maka kita bisa melawan dengan membaca ini. Buku ini ditulis dengan banyak penelitian. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu." Kata Rias. "Lalu apa yang salah?" kata Issei. "Raiser sendiri. Tidak, masalahnya lawan kita Phenex." Kata Rias dengan nada sedih. Rias mengeluarkan sebuah buku setelah menjawab Issei dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia kemudian menunjukkannya pada halaman yang dibuka. Ada gambar burung api dengan sayapnya menyebar terbuka lebar.

"Dulu sekali binatang mistis, Phoenix, dipandang oleh manusia sebagai burung yang mewakili kehidupan. Air mata phoenix dapat menyembuhkan berbagai luka, dan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh yang dapat memberikan kekekalan kepada mereka yang meminumnya. Ini menjadi sebuah legenda dan itulah bagaimana hal itu diceritakan dalam dunia manusia. Tapi ada juga klan yang berbeda dari binatang phoenix mistis." kata Rias.

"Mereka adalah iblis yang memiliki pangkat Duke, dan dihitung sebagai salah satu '72 pilar', 'Phoenix' di sisi iblis. Manusia memberi nama berbeda pada iblis phoenix untuk membedakannya dari binatang phoenix mistis. Mereka memberi mereka nama "Phenex". Tapi binatang phoenix mistis memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti klan Raiser. Dengan kata lain keabadian. Kita melawan seseorang seperti itu." Kata Rias.

"Itu curang! Maksudku abadi!? Itu pada dasarnya tak terkalahkan! " kata Issei dengan kaget. "Ya. Mereka pada dasarnya tak terkalahkan. Bahkan jika kamu menyerang mereka, luka mereka akan sembuh segera. Api mereka sangat hebat bahkan tidak akan meninggalkan tulangnya. Ini adalah catatan yang dimiliki Raiser dalam Ranting Game. 8 kali menang dan 2 kalah. Ini adalah catatan resmi dari hasil Ranting Game Raiser." Lanjutnya. "Wow..." kata Issei.

"Ia bertanding 10 kali dan memenangkan 8 pertandingan. Dia kalah 2 pertandingan untuk bertujuan sebagai kebaikan kepada keluarga yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan kata lain ia memenangkan sebagian besar permainannya. Dia sudah menjadi kandidat untuk mendapatkan gelar dalam pertandingan resmi." Kata Rias

"Aku merasakan sesuatu tidak enak ketika aku mendengar Raiser terpilih sebagai tunanganku. Ya, aku pikir Otou-sama dan yang lain memilih dia dalam kasus seperti ini bisa saja terjadi. Mereka memilih Raiser jadi aku tidak akan punya pilihan lain. Bahkan jika itu menjadi game antara keluarga, mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada cara bagiku untuk menang." Kata Rias dengan putus asa. 'Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Rias, orang tuanya tahu bahwa tidak ada cara untuk Buchou bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang abadi. Itu tidak adil! tidak memperdulikan putrinya, mereka tidak dapat menghindar dari menikah.' Batin Issei

"Ketika Rating Game menjadi populer, orang-orang yang naik paling tinggi adalah keluarga Phenex. tidak banyak pertempuran antara iblis hingga game diperkenalkan. Dalam sebuah game di mana "Raja" juga berpartisipasi, kekuatan Phenex menjadi lebih jelas. Keluarga Phenex adalah kelompok terkemuka di kelas utama. Abadi. Iblis menyadari betapa menakutkan kekuatan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya." Kata Rias.

' _Jika mereka abadi, maka mereka dapat bangkit tidak peduli berapa kali mereka kalah. Iblis lain memiliki batas kekuatan mereka tidak seperti Phenex, dan sekali kita kelelahan mereka akan menggunakannya sebagai kesempatan dan mengalahkan kami. Wow. Mereka akan begitu benaar-benar kuat itu tidak adil! Dan itu lah lawan kami ... Bahkan jika kami mengalahkan Bishoujo tentara Raiser, itu tidak berarti apa-apa jika kami tidak mengalahkan Raiser. Bisakah kami mengalahkannya? Ini tidak akan menjadi pertarungan di mana mereka berencana untuk menipu untuk mengalahkan kami, apakah begitu? Buchou tertawa setelah melihat wajahku._ ' Batin Issei. "Kau tahu, itu tidak seperti kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Raiser?" Kata Rias. "Kau serius!?" kata Issei dengan nada kaget.

"Ya. Ada beberapa cara yang kamu dapat lakukan. Salah satunya adalah mengalahkan dia dengan kekuatan luar biasa dan yang lain adalah untuk terus membawanya turun sampai ia kehilangan kemauan untuk melawan. Metode pertama membutuhkan kekuatan dari Tuhan. Yang kedua adalah membuat mentalnya hancur, sehingga dia menyerah dengan sendirinya. Dan, kau terus menghajarnya hingga dia tidak bisa ber-regenerasi." Kata Rias. "Buchou." Kata Issei. "Apa?" tanya Rias. "Mengapa kau benci Raiser ...? Tidak, mengapa kamu melawan pernikahan? " tanya Issei.

"Aku 'Gremory '." Kata Rias. "Hah? Ummm, ya" kata Issei. "Tidak Aku tidak kembali memperkenalkan diriku. Aku seorang dari keluarga Gremory, dan nama yang akan mengikutiku ke mana pun." Kata Rias. "Apakah kau benci itu?" tanya Issei. "Aku bangga akan hal itu. Tapi itu juga sesuatu yang menjadi beban bagiku. Semua orang menatapku seperti Rias dari Gremory. Mereka tidak melihatku sebagai Rias. Itulah sebabnya aku menikmati hidupku di dunia manusia." lanjutnya.

"Mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku seorang iblis dari Gremory. Semua orang menatapku sebagai Rias. Aku sangat suka perasaan itu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti itu di masyarakat iblis, dan tidak akan pernah. Satu-satunya saat aku merasa seperti diriku adalah ketika aku di dunia manusia." Kata Rias.

Rias melihat jauh. Dia juga memiliki mata yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia bercerita bahwa Issei tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya. Hyoudou Issei, dan dia tidak pernah merasakan apa pun pada namaku. dia "Issei". Issei hanya anak ibu dan ayahnya. Saat ini, ke mana pun dia pergi, orang-orang melihatnya sebagai "Hyoudou Issei" sebagai seorang individu. Rias telah menghabiskan hidupnya dengan nama Gremory sebagai panggilan. Itu akan sama dari sekarang.

"Aku ingin bersama seseorang yang akan mencintaiku sebagai Rias. Itulah mimpi kecilku ... Sayangnya, Raiser hanya melihatku sebagai Rias dari Gremory. Dan dia mencintaiku sebagai Rias dari Gremory. Itulah sebabnya aku benci itu. Tapi tetap saja, kebanggaan menjadi Gremory sangatlah penting. Mungkin situasi yang rumit, tapi aku ingin menghargai mimpi kecil yang ku miliki." Kata Rias.

' _Jadi Buchou ingin dicintai sebagai "Rias" dan bukan sebagai "Rias Gremory" dari lawan jenis ... perasaan Seorang gadis ya. Tapi Buchou juga merasa rumit karena masalah keluarganya itu. Aku tidak mengerti keduanya perasaan seorang gadis dan struktur masyarakat iblis. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Tapi..._ ' batin Issei.

"Aku suka Buchou sebagai Buchou." Kata Issei. Issei hanya mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi Rias menatapnya dengan heran. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gremory atau tentang dunia iblis, tapi bagiku Rias-buchou adalah Rias-buchou. Aku tidak mengerti semua hal-hal yang rumit tapi bagiku Buchou biasa adalah yang terbaik! " kata Issei.

Lalu, muka Rias memerah. "Bu ... Buchou? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Issei. Rias segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa ..! Bukan apa-apa! " kata Rias dengan nada panik. "Tapi lawan untuk Buchou, orang seperti itu bukanlah merupakan hambatan keras, kan?" tanya Issei. "Aku tidak benar-benar se" jenius "itu?" Rias menjawabnya masih dengan wajah merah. "Kenapa begitu?" kata Issei.

"Sebuah bakat yang diberikan oleh surga. Sepertinya itu adalah karunia yang diberikan oleh Tuhan jadi aku tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Bakat lahirku dari akar Gremory yang telah diwariskan ke generasi sekarang. Aku mewarisi sifat sebagai iblis. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku menerimanya sebagai karunia dari Tuhan, dan itu tidak mungkin. Daya yang aku milik aku dan keluarga Gremory. Itu sebabnya aku tidak akan kalah. Aku akan menang jika aku harus berjuang. Aku harus menang. " kata Rias dengan semangat. "Buchou, aku tidak berharga. Aku tidak berguna sejak aku tiba di sini." Kata Issei dengan pesimisnya. "Ise?" tanya Rias.

"Aku pikir aku sudah lebih kuat sejak aku datang ke sini dan dilatih dengan semua orang, tapi lebih dari itu. Aku merasakan perbedaan antara kita. Jika aku melakukan pelatihan pedang, aku menyadari betapa kuatnya Kiba dan aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang swordsman seperti Kiba, Ketika aku melakukan pelatihan sihir, aku sadar betapa superior Akeno-san sementara Asia meningkatkan sihirnya. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bertindak kuat karena aku memiliki Boosted Gear." kata Issei

"Aku menemukan bahwa aku yang paling lemah ...Aku juga menemukan bahwa aku yang paling tidak berguna ... Aku menyadari itu tidak berarti apa-apa jika aku seorang dengan Sacred Gear -kuatku. Itulah mengapa aku ditertawakan oleh Raiser saat itu. "Mutiara sebelum babi". itu adalah frase yang pas bagiku." Kata Issei dengan nada sedih. Issei mulai mencucurkan banyak air mata di depan Rias.

Dia menangis dengan penyesalan total di depan Rias. Hidungnya bahkan menetes. Rias berdiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Rias memeluk Issei dengan lembut. Dia mulai menepuk-nepuk kepalanya berkali-kali. "Kamu ingin lebih percaya diri, kan? Oke. Aku akan memberi mu kepercayaan diri. Tapi sekarang, Kamu harus menginstirahatkan tubuh dan jiwa mu. Aku akan berada dengan mu sampai kamu tertidur." Kata Rias. "Gunakan Sacred Gear mu, Ise." Kata Rias.

' _Sepertinya Issei dan Gremory-san mulai mempererat hubungannya. Syukurlah, kawanku!_ ' batin Matthew yang mengintip mereka dari belakang.

Hari berikutnya.

Rias mengatakannya pada Issei sebelum memulai latihan. Dia diizinkan untuk mengaktifkan Sacred Gearku yang tidak boleh digunakan saat dia ada di pegunungan. Issei diizinkan untuk menggunakannya sekarang 'tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan itu?' batin Issei. "Lawanmu adalah Yuuto." Kata Rias. "AYO SEMANGAT, TEMANKU!" teriak Matsuda dan Motohama. "Ya." Kata Kiba yang maju setelah Rias memerintahkannya. Dia kemudian berdiri di depan Issei. "Apa!? Aku harus bertarung dengan Kiba!?" batin Issei. "Ise, Aktifkan Sacred Gearmu. Ya! Mulai lah pertarungan dua menit setelah kamu mengaktifkan Sacred Gearmu." Kata Rias.

"Y. .. ya." Issei membuat Boosted Gearnya muncul di lengan kirinya seperti yang diperintahkan Rias. "Boost!" teriak Issei

[BOOST!]

Setelah sepuluh detik.

[BOOST!]

Kekuatannya bertambah dua kali lipat lagi. Dia merasa Sacred Gear memberikan lebih banyak kekuatan untuk tubuhnya. Namun ada hal-hal yang aku perlu ingat ketika aku menggunakan 'Boosted Gear'ku. Issei pikir tidak ada batasan terhadap kekuatannya, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Setelah Issei mengaktifkan 'Boosted Gear'nya untuk melihat seberapa jauh dia bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya tapi, setelah beberapa menit dia pingsan. Alasannya sederhana, tubuhnya tidak bisa menangani kekuatan ketika meningkat. Kemudian setelah itu Issei bertanya pada Rias dan dia berkata,

"Misalnya berpikir bahwa kamu adalah sebuah truk. Jika kamu membawa paket lebih dari yang bisa di bawa truk apa yang akan terjadi? tidak akan bergerak kan? Begitulah." Kata Rias

[Burst!]

"Ayo maju Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

Suara ini juga merupakan penghentian dan bertindak sebagai stopper. Issei harus menjaga staminanya. Jika aku dalam keadaan lelah, maka saat itu juga akan lebih pendek. Salah satu cara untuk menggunakan Sacred Gear adalah dia tidak menerima serangan. Jadi sekarang di mana dia tidak diserang dan memiliki stamina penuh adalah waktu terbaik untuk menggunakannya. Kekuatannya tumbuh sementara mendapatkan boost, tapi itu tidak stabil dibandingkan dengan waktu ketika Issei menghentikan boost menggunakan kekuatan untuk waktu yang terbatas. Jika dia bergerak terlalu banyak, ada risiko yang mungkin mengubahnya kembali ke dirinya yang normal.

"Ise, aku ingin kau melawan Yuuto di daerah itu. Yuuto, aku memintamu untuk menjadi lawannya." Kata Rias. "Ya, Buchou." Kata Issei. Kiba membuat sikap dengan menunjuk bokuto ke arahnya setelah Rias memerintahkannya.

"Ise. Apakah kamu ingin menggunakan pedang? Atau apakah kamu ingin bertarung dengan tangan kosong?" Rias menanyakan gaya Issei bertarung. 'Ummmm, bahkan jika aku memiliki bokuto, aku tidak akan dapat menggunakannya.' "Aku akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong!" kata Issei. "Oke. Kemudian kalian berdua mulai." Kata Rias. Issei juga membuat sikap melawan Kiba. Walaupun itu sikap pemula.

WUSH!

Kiba menghilang dari pandangan Issei. Sifat dari "Kuda" adalah kecepatan! Kiba memiliki kecepatan Dewa! Setelah Issei kehilangan Kiba, Issei akan menerima serangan ...

BAK!

Ayunan Kiba datang ke arahnya, tapi Issei menjaganya dengan menggunakan lengannya.

"!"

Kiba membuat ekspresi kaget. Dia membiarkan pertahanannya turun! Issei menekan ke arah Kiba yang berhenti bergerak.

SWIFT

Tubuh Kiba menghilang sesaat sebelum Issei memukulnya, dan pukulannya memotong udara. Dia berhasil mengelak! Dimana Kiba? Issei mencoba mengejarnya dengan melihat ke sekeliling. ' _Dia pergi! Jika dia tidak di depanku atau ke kiri atau ke kanan, maka dia di belakangku!_ ' Tapi ketika Issei berbalik, dia tidak bisa melihat Kiba.

Kiba berada di atasnya!? Ketika Issei mendongak, Kiba telah turun ke bawah dengan bokuto nya ditujukan.

BANG!

Issei mendengar suara tidak menyenangkan. Issei menerima pukulan di kepalanya. "Aduh ..." Issei tidak punya waktu untuk menyentuh bagiannya yang dipukul dan Issei menendang Kiba yang baru saja mendarat di tanah.

SWISH!

' _Dia mengelak lagi. Sial! Ini tidak akan mengenainnya sama sekali! Jika lawanku adalah "Kuda", maka aku akan memiliki waktu yang sulit dengan kecepatan mereka!?_ ' Batin Issei dengan putus asa. "Ise! Tembaklah dengan blok sihir! Ketika kamu membentuk blok sihir, menembak dengan bentuk yang paling kamu bayangkan!" kata Rias memberinya perintah.

Issei tidak tahu apakah itu akan mengenainya tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. ' _Aku akan mematuhi perintah Buchou._ ' Batin Issei. Dia mengumpulkan sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dan berkonsentrasi pada tangannya. Ada blok sihir yang seukuran bola nasi. Issei kemudian menembakannya ke arah Kiba! Lalu Issei tidak bisa percaya apa yang Issei lihat.

GUOOOOOOOO!

Ini sangat besar! Bola ajaib yang memiliki ukuran bola beras semakin besar ketika Issei menembakannya! Ini mencapai ukuran sebuah batu besar! Issei mengerti! Ini kekuatan Boosted Gear! Blok besar sihir semakin dekat dengan Kiba. Kecepatannya cukup cepat juga.

SWISH.

Kiba berhasil mengelak dengan mudah. Nah itu tidak mengherankan. Tapi itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika tidak kena. Itulah yang aku pikirkan, tapi segera aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Bola ajaib yang tidak mengenai target pergi menuju gunung sebelah tempat kami berada.

BAAAAAAAANG!

Gunung meledak sementara membuat suara besar dan ledakan!

' _Bola sihir yang aku tembakan menghancurkan sebuah gunung. Gunung itu memiliki lubang di dalamnya. Huh ...? Apakah itu nyata? Ini benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya? Karena pergantian tiba-tiba, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa_ ' batin Issei

[Reset]

Gauntlet itu membuat suara dan Issei juga merasakan kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya pada waktu yang sama. ' _Sepertinya waktuku selesai._ ' Batin Issei. Lalu, Issei merasa tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan. ' _Rasanya seperti perutku menjadi kosong. Sepertinya aku energi sihirku habis._ ' Batin Issei. "pertarungan selesai." Kata Rias. Rias menghentikan pertarungan Issei dan Kiba. Kiba juga menempatkan bokuto ke bawah. Aku juga duduk di lantai.

"Kerja bagus kalian berdua. Sekarang aku akan mendengar kesan kalian. Kiba, Bagaimana?" Tanya Rias pada Kiba. "Ya. sejujurnya Aku heran. aku mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan serangan pertama." Kata Kiba. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menembus pertahanan Ise-kun. Aku fokus untuk menerobos itu. Aku juga mencoba untuk merobohkan dia dalam serangan keduaku dengan memukul kepalanya dari atas udara, tapi gagal juga. Hahahaha" kata Kiba sambil tertawa. Kiba menempatkan bokuto ke depan untuk menunjukkan kepada semua orang. Bokuto itu sudah rusak.

"Aku memperkuat bokuto dengan energi sihir, tapi tidak bisa memberikan banyak kerusakan pada Ise-kun karena tubuhnya terlalu keras. Jika ini berlanjut, aku hanya akan memiliki pilihan untuk menghindar karena bokutoku rusak." Kata Kiba. "Terima kasih, Yuuto. Begitulah, Ise." Kata Rias. "Ise, kau bilang kepadaku bahwa Kamu adalah yang paling lemah dan kamu tidak punya bakat, kan?" tanya Rias.

"Y. .. ya." Kata Issei dengan gagap "Itu setengah benar. kamu, yang belum mengaktifkan Sacred Gear mu, lemah. Tapi kamu menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda jika kamu menggunakan kekuatan Boosted gear." Kata Rias. Lalu, Rias menunjuk gunung yang hancur. "Aku setuju dengan pendapat Gremory-san. Issei, kalau kau ingin lebih kuat. Banyaklah berlatih dan kurangi aktifitas mesummu." Kata Matthew

"Serangan itu adalah salah satu dari iblis kelas tinggi. Jika terkena, kebanyakan makhluk akan hancur." Kata Rias "Tubuhmu yang sudah melalui pelatihan dasar menjadi sebuah wadah yang dapat menangani Sacred Gear yang meningkatkan kekuatan secara drastis drastis. Bahkan sekarang, tubuhmu cukup kuat untuk menangani kenaikan kekuatan. Lihatlah? Yang aku katakan sebelumnya benar, kan? Kamu bisa menjadi yang paling kuat asalkan kamu meningkatkan dasar-dasarmu. Kekuatan awalmu yang lebih tinggi, semakin kekuatan meningkat. Stamina dasar naik dari "1" menjadi "2". Bahkan sesuatu seperti itu akan menjadi faktor besar bagi kamu untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Kata Rias.

"Kamu adalah kunci dalam game. Serangan Ise ini menjadi faktor yang menentukan hasil dari pertempuran. Jika itu hanya kamu yang bertarung, maka akan menakutkan karena kamu akan memiliki kelengahan sementara kekuatanmu di gandakan. Tapi pertempuran ini adalah pertempuran tim. Ada orang-orang yang akan mendukungmu. Percaya dalam diri kita. Kemudian, kamu akan menjadi kuat. Begitu juga kita. Kita bisa menang!" kata Rias. Issei hanya merasa kaget.

Mulut dari Matsuda dan Motohama masih menganga. ' _Sangat berbahaya. Catatan untuk diri sendiri, jangan coba-coba membuat Issei marah._ ' Batin Matsuda dan Motohama. "Mari kita tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang melihat rendah kamu. Tidak masalah jika lawan kita Phenex atau bukan. Kita perlu menunjukkan kepada mereka seberapa kuat Rias Gremory dan pelayannya!" kata Rias.

"YA!" Semua orang menjawab kepadanya dengan suara yang kuat. "Ayo kita menghajar ayam itu! Aku menjadi ingin makan ayam karena ini." Kata Matthew. "Kami setuju." Kata Matthew. 'Ayam panggang, aku datang...' batin Matthew. "Satu-satunya hal yang kudoakan adalah, semoga yang menjaga rumah tidak merusak rumah." Kata Matthew kepada yang lain. "Nanti, aku punya strategi tersendiri. Kalian ikuti strategiku kalau ingin menang." Kata Matthew. "Baik!" kata semua orang.


	4. Chapter 4 - melawan Raiser

Chapter 4 – Phoenix atau ayam panggang?

BGM: Trio the Beryl – BGMnya Shu di DW 8. (Lagunya enak kok, bukan milikku!)

Matthew dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di ruang klub untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi rating game mereka. Grayfia langsung menemui mereka di ruang klub. "Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk menghadapi Raiser dan peeragenya?" tanya Grayfia. "Siap!" kata semuanya. "Apa kalian yakin, Raiser memiliki kemampuan Phenex. Sebaiknya kalian menyerah dan membiarkan Rias dinikahi Raiser." Kata Grayfia.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah!" kata Matsuda. "Lebih baik mati daripada malu!" kata Motohama. "Aku tidak ingin melihat Buchou sedih! Aku akan melindunginya, aku adalah bidak pion dari Buchou." kata Issei. "Aku sudah menyusun strategi ala Zhuge Liang, jadi tidak usah takut." Kata Matthew. "Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga beruntung." Kata Grayfia. "Salam untuk Sirzechs." Kata Matthew. "Akan kusampaikan." Kata Grayfia.

Mereka dibawa kesebuah tempat. Ternyata mereka berada di tempat yang sama, hanya saja awannya berwarna merah campur ungu gelap. Matthew penasaran dengan tempat itu. 'Lancelot, apa ini?' tanya Matthew pada Lancelot. ( **Ini tempat Rating Game, dan kau berada di replika dari Akademi Kuoh. Oh ya, apakah kita akan memukul ayam itu?** ) tanya Lancelot. 'Tentu saja, kawan!' kata Matthew.

[ **Partner! Oi, Partner!** ] kata Ddraig. 'Kenapa?' Tanya Issei. [ **Akhirnya, kita bisa berbicara. Namaku Ddraig, Kaisar Naga Merah/Sekiryutei. Rohku berada di Sacred Gear yang bernama "Boosted Gear" sesuai yang Rias-buchoumu katakan padamu.** ] kata Ddraig.

'Lalu?' tanya Issei. [ **Sebelum kita menghajar Raiser, aku akan beritahu sesuatu. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan bertemu dengan SI PUTIH dan kita akan berkelahi dengannya, hingga salah satu dari kita meninggal** ] kata Ddraig. [ **Kau harus banyak berlatih. Sesuai kata kawanmu, Matthew, JANGAN JADI MESUM!** ] kata Ddraig.

'Baiklah, Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menjadi mesum.' Kata Issei. "Oh ya, mari kita ber-strategi. Sesuai dengan struktur catur asli, para pion akan maju. Tapi, kali ini aku ikut maju. Kalian, tenanglah disini dan minum teh sampai ada aba-aba dariku." Kata Matthew. "Kalian pasang jebakan disekitar sini. Tugas kalian adalah, jangan biarkan para pion musuh ber-'promosi' disini." Kata Matthew.

"Lalu, para pion kita akan ber-'promosi', disaat itulah aku mengucapkan aba-abaku." Kata Matthew. "Untuk Issei, ini bukan masalah. Untuk Matsuda dan Motohama, kalian masih mesum, bisa jadi bumerang untuk tim ini." Kata Matthew. "Kugunakan sihir klonku untuk memancing mereka melalui strategi Rias." Kata Matthew. "Klonku akan kuubah jadi kalian semua, jadi kalian hanya perlu minum teh dengan tenang hingga aba-abaku datang." Kata Matthew.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua maju?" tanya Rias. "Tidak bisa, terlalu beresiko. Musuh akan mengalahkan kita dengan mudah jika kalian maju sembarangan. Tapi, tenang, Rias. Strategi awalmu akan kujalankan melalui klonku." Kata Matthew yang mengoyangkan kipas yang muncul dari Sword Void ala Zhuge Liang.

"Begini, Rias-palsu akan bersama Asia-Palsu, mereka berdua akan bersembunyi disemak-semak depan Klub. Issei-palsu dan aku-palsu akan bersama Koneko palsu, mereka akan menyerang Gimnasium. Kiba-palsu dengan Matsuda-palsu akan menyerang sebagian dari anak buahnya Raiser disebuah tempat. Akeno-palsu akan ditemani Motohama-palsu mereka akan bersembunyi di sebuah tempat." Kata Matthew. "Lumayan juga untuk seorang manusia." Kata Rias. "Hahaha, tidak usah memujiku." Kata Matthew.

"Ayo kita maju!" kata Matthew pada Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama. "DASAR KAU, BISHONEN TERKUTUK!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. Issei mulai tidak menganggap hal ini karena dia berusaha untuk menjadi tidak mesum. "Matthew membuat klonnya sebanyak 9 orang lalu mengubahnya berdasarkan masing-masing orang dan mengikuti Strategi Rias.

'Lancelot, sepertinya sihirku terkuras dengan cepat melalui sihir ini, ada apa ya denganku?' tanya Matthew pada Lancelot. ( **Partner, 9 klon terlalu banyak untukmu, staminamu akan tetap normal seandainya kau memakai 5 klon saja.** ) kata Lancelot. 'Terima kasih, Lancelot!' kata Matthew.

"Selamat datang di Rating Game tidak resmi ini. Aku, Grayfia Lucifuge, Ratu dari Sirzechs Lucifer. Dia memberikan ijin untukku untuk mengawasi pertandingan ini. Disini kita akan melihat debutnya Rias Gremory dan kawan-kawan. Hanya saja, ada manusia yang mengikuti Rating Game ini. Dia adalah teman dari Issei, pion dari Rias Gremory. Namanya adalah Matthew Ryono, dia mewakili bidak Kuda." kata Grayfia.

"9 orang melawan 16 orang, siapa yang akan menang, Rating Game dimulai!" kata Grayfia. Markas Rias berada di Bangunan tua. Sementara, markas Raiser berada di Ruang OSIS. kata Grayfia.

"Karena, Matthew bermain, kita didatangi oleh berbagai dewa dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Terutama dari Gunung Olimpus dan Faksi Shinto. Matthew, pacar-pacarmu juga menonton~" kata Sirzechs yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menyebutkan bagian terakhirnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Sirzechs-sama jaga kelakuanmu!" kata Grayfia yang menjewer Sirzechs.

"Auuuu! Sakit, Istriku sayang" kata Sirzechs.

Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama berjalan diam-diam melalui semak-semak. Sementara, para klon milik Matthew sedang menjalankan Strategi dari Rias. "Xuelan, Itu Rias, kita akan menang jika kita mengalahkannya. Lalu, Raiser akan tidur bersama kita!" kata seorang dari peeragenya Raiser yang memakai pakaian tiongkok putih. "Aku setuju, Siris!" kata temannya yang bercepol dua. "Ayo hajar Rias!" kata Siris.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" kata gadis yang memakai masker yang menutupi setengah mukanya. "Kau tidak akan sentuh mereka!" kata Kiba-palsu dan Matsuda-palsu, menghalangi gerak-gerik mereka. "Kiba Yuuto, ayo lawan aku satu lawan-satu! Akan kukalahkan kau dengan Zweihänder!" kata Siris. "Mari!" kata Kiba-palsu.

Lalu, kiba memanggil pun beradu pedang. "Wah! Perempuan! Dua lagi, aku sedang beruntung!" kata Matsuda yang mimisan. "Dasar kau!" kata Xuelan. "Sini kau!" kata Isabella. Matsuda menghindari serangan dari mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, di Gymnasium. Issei-palsu, Matthew-palsu, Koneko-palsu sudah sampai. Ada dua anak perempuan yang memakai gergaji mesin yang menyambut mereka. "Ayo kita potong mereka, Nel!" kata satu dari mereka. "Mari kita potong tangannya, kakinya, dan kepalanya, Ila!" kata Nel. "Ahhh!" kata Issei-palsu. "Jangan potong aku!" kata Matthew-palsu.

Klonnya sedang berpura-pura takut dan lari, guna memancing musuh. Lalu, Matthew-palsu mengambil katana dari tombak yang ada dipunggungnya setelah dia cukup berlari. "Ayo, hadapi aku!" kata Matthew-palsu. "Akan kupotong kau!" kata Ila. "BOOSTED GEAR!" kata Issei-palsu. [ _ **BOOST!**_ ] kata Ddraig-palsu. Lalu, Issei segera menghadapi Nel.

Sementara itu, Matthew dan kawan-kawan sedang berjalan menuju Ruang OSIS. Mereka memang sudah memasuki daerah sekolah. Tetapi, tiga orang langsung menenui mereka. "Bürent, Kita harus beritahu yang lain, kalau ada yang melakukan serangan mendadak." Kata seseorang. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Onii-chan!" kata seseorang yang berambut pirang keriting. "Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Ravel." Kata Bürent.

"Marion, Bürent, serang mereka, aku akan memberitahu kakakku kalau mereka yang melawan pasukan kita itu palsu!" kata Ravel. "Tidak akan! Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, kalian serang mereka terlebih dahulu!" kata Matthew. Ravel dengan cepat pergi terbang menunju Raiser.

Tetapi, Matthew mencegat dari depan. "Oh, burung kecil, kau tidak boleh kabur~" kata Matthew. Lalu, Ravel segera meniupkan api dari mulutnya. Matthew segera menarik tombaknya dari punggungnya dan memotong api itu.

Sementara di ruang klub. Rias sedang duduk di kursi ketua klubnya sambil meminum teh. Asia sedang berdoa, tapi kepalanya sakit setiap kali dia mencoba untuk berdoa. Akeno sedang menyuduh teh. Koneko sedang nonton kartun favoritnya sambil makan camilannya yang tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Rias melihat aksi setiap anggota dengan baik.

"Wah, sepertinya strategi kita berjalan dengan lancar, kecuali." Kata Rias lalu melihat Matthew dan kawan-kawan melawan Ravel dan dua pion Raiser. "Sepertinya mereka ketahuan, bagaimana kalau kita keluar." Kata Rias. "Buchou, jangan, Matthew-san mengatakan 'Tunggu aba-abaku'. Kita harus menunggu untuk itu." Kata Asia.

"Matthew pasti menyimpan sesuatu dibalik ini, kita lihat saja strateginya." Kata Kiba. "Ara ara, aku setuju dengan pendapat Rias." Kata Akeno. "Sudahlah, aku sedang menonton kartun favoritku." Kata Koneko. "Buchou, kata Matthew, "Kita akan kalah kalau kita menyerang sembarangan", Mereka tidak menyerang sembarangan. Tapi, mereka ketahuan." Kata Kiba. "Ya sudahlah, kita minum saja dulu." Kata Rias.

Di suatu tempat, Kiba-palsu dan Siris masih beradu pedang. Tetapi, Kiba-palsu mendapat keuntungan yang besar. Dia segera mendorong pedangnya kedepan. Tetapi, Karlamine menghadang serangannya. Matsuda-palsu terus menghindari serangan Xuelan dan Isabella. Xuelan dan Isabelapun kehabisan tenaga.

"Makan ini, Thousand Spiked Fists!" kata Matsuda-palsu yang mengepal tangannya sehingga Sacred Gearnya yang bernama Spiked Gear muncul dan memukul mereka dengan cepat. Walaupun cepat, serangan Matsuda-palsu berhasil dihalang oleh Xuelan dan Isabela.

Xuelan segera menyerang Matsuda-palsu dengan jurus kung-funya. Tetapi, berhasil dihalang oleh Matsuda-palsu dan segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerangnya. Serangannya pun kena dan Xuelan terpental. Isabella segera maju dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke pinggang Matsuda-palsu. Matsuda-palsu segera menghalang dan menyerang balik Isabella.

Sementara itu di gymnasium. Matthew-palsu masih melawan Ila, hanya saja Nel ikut bergabung. Issei-palsu dan Koneko-palsu Shuriya, Mira, Li, Ni, dan Karlamine. "Fire Dragon Slash!" kata Matthew-palsu yang mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat menuju Ila secara dari atas. Api menyelimuti pedangnya ketika dia akan mengayunnya. Nel segera melompat untuk menyerang Matthew-palsu.

Lalu, serangannya kena Ila dan Nel. Mereka pun terbakar di daerah dimana serangan Matthew kena. "Sakit! AKAN KAMI POTONG KAU!" kata Ila dan Nel. "Makan ini! Dragon Rain Attack!" kata Matthew yang segera menembakan pistolnya keatas berkali-kali. Lalu, peluru jatuh dari atas seperti hujan deras. "Arghh! Sakit sekali!" kata Ila dan Nel.

"dua pion dari Raiser keluar dari permainan." kata Grayfia.

"Hebat sekali serangan dari Matthew." kata Sirzech.

Di suatu tempat Koneko-palsu sedang bertarung ala kucing dengan Li dan Ni. Sementara, Issei-palsu sedang mengurus Shuriya, Mira, dan Karlamine. "Makan ini, Dragon Shot!" kata Issei-palsu yang menembakan bola sihir berwarna krimson. Serangannya kena Shuriya. Koneko-palsu berhasil membuat Li terpental. Ni pun tertabrak oleh Li yang terpental. Mira dan Karlamine segera menyerang Issei-palsu.

Tetapi, Li dan Ni yang terpental oleh Koneko-palsu juga menabrak mereka dan melemparkan semuannya menuju pohon yang berada di samping kanan Issei-palsu. Issei-palsu segera menyerangnya dengan jurus yang sama dengan Shuriya. "Dragon Shot!" kata Issei-palsu. Jurusnya pun mengenai mereka.

"Empat pion dan satu kuda dari Raiser keluar dari pertarungan kata Grayfia.

"Sepertinya Issei adalah Sekiryutei. Lihat tangannya." kata Sirzechs.

"Pantas Rias lebih menyayangi Issei dibanding semua pelayannya, aku akan biarkan Rias-chan memilih Issei." Kata Sirzechs

"Sirzechs-sama, jaga tingkahmu!" kata Grayfia yang segera menjewer Sirzechs

"Au au au au au au, SAKIT!" kata Sirzechs

Kembali ke tempat Kiba-palsu. Kiba-palsu mulai kelelahan, bersamaan dengan Siris. Matsuda-palsu, Xuelan, dan Isabella mulai kelelahan juga. Tetapi, Matsuda-palsu berhasil menemukan kesempatan untuk menyerang mereka. "Makan ini, Thousand Spiked Fists!" kata Matsuda-palsu.

Kali ini, Xuelan dan Isabella kena dan mereka terpental sangat jauh. Sementara itu, Kiba-palsu juga menemukan kesempatan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka. Dengan cepat, Kiba segera menusukan pedangnya ke pinggang Karlamine, tubuhnya diselimuti sinar.

Tubuh Xuelan dan Isabella juga diselimuti dengan sinar. "Yes! Aku menang!" kata Matsuda-palsu. "Baguslah, ayo kita bergabung dengan Issei dan Koneko(mereka yang palsu)" kata Kiba. "Baiklah, Bishounen terkutuk!" kata Matsuda-palsu.

"Dua benteng dan satu kuda Raiser keluar dari pertarungan." kata Grayfia.

"Tetapi, pertarungan Kiba dengan Karlamine merupakan pertarungan terbaik sepanjang pertandingan ini." kata Sirzechs.

Di tempat Matthew dan kawan-kawan yang asli. Motohama melompat kembali dan menembakan panahnya menuju Marion. Mihae sudah muncul dari beberapa menit yang lalu dan sedang berkelahi dengan Issei. Matsuda sedang menghadapi Bürent. "Makan ini, Arrow Volley!" kata Motohama yang menembakan satu panah. Panah itupun berduplikasi sehingga membentuk hujan panah.

Serangannya kena Marion. Disaat yang bersamaan, Matsuda juga membuka pertahanan Bürent. "Makan ini, Thousand Spiked Fists!" kata Matsuda yang memukul dengan cepat. Bürent pun terpental karena pukulan Matsuda sangat menyakitkan.

Ditempat Matthew, Ravel mulai kelelahan dan Matthew masih terlihat normal. "Makan ini, Fire Dragon Slash!" kata Matthew yang menyerang Ravel dengan cepat dari atasnya. Api menyelimuti pedangnya. Pedangnya mengenai kepala Ravel, diapun terbanting ke lantai. Sementara itu, Issei melawan Mihae. "Makan ini, Dragon Shot!" kata Issei yang mengeluarkan bola aura krimson dan menembakannya ke Mihae.

"dua pion dan dua peluncur dari Raiser keluar dari permainan." kata Grayfia.

"satu lawan satu, tetapi berakhir dengan cepat." kata Sirzechs.

"Hanya tinggal raja dan ratunya saja untuk Riser." kata Grayfia.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?!" kata Sirzechs dengan nada kaget ketika melihat Raiser dan Yubelluna bermesraan di ruang OSIS.

"Sepertinya mereka asik sendiri di ruangan OSIS, Raiser, sadarlah kalian hanya berdua!" kata Sirzechs yang menepuk jidatnya.

Rias dan yang lainnya tertawa di ruang Klub. Melihat Raiser yang bermesraan walaupun tinggal mereka berdua. ' _Sepertinya para klon milik Matthew berkerja dengan baik._ ' Batin Rias. "Matthew sangat pintar." Kata Koneko. "Ara ara, dia memang sepintar Zhuge Liang." Kata Akeno. "Semoga Ise-san baik-baik saja." Kata Asia. "Aku setuju denganmu, Asia." Kata Rias. "Sepertinya mereka sudah di markas." Kata Kiba.

Di ruang OSIS, Raiser sedang bercumbu dengan Yubelluna. Tangannya bergerak kesana kemari. "Oi, ayam panggang! Kami disini!" kata Matthew. "Kau bermesraan dengannya sementara pelayanmu sudah kalah." Kata Matthew. "Yubelluna, kau boleh serang mereka!" kata Raiser.

"Promotion, Queen!" kata Issei. "Promotion, Rook!" kata Matsuda. "Promotion, Bishop!" kata Motohama. "Oke kalian semua boleh keluar! Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba!" kata Matthew yang membuat bunyi melalui jarinya. Yubelluna segera menyerang mereka semua. Klonnya pun menghilang dengan sekejap.

Di ruang Klub, "Oke kalian semua boleh keluar! Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba!" kata Matthew melalui earphone mereka. "Akhirnya, pelayan-pelayanku yang lucu, ayo kita keluar!" kata Rias yang segera berdiri. "Ayo kita beraksi!" kata Kiba. "Aku akan segera mencari Ise-san!" kata Asia.

"Waktunya menghajar burung!" kata Koneko. "Ara ara, kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Akeno dengan nada sadis. ' _Sepertinya Matthew melakukan semuanya. Tidak percuma kalau dia membaca setiap malam._ ' Batin Rias. "Pantas dia mempelajari Sihir Klon dan Transformasi." Kata Kiba. "Ini semua untuk strateginya." Kata Rias. "Matthew dan kawan-kawan mencuri semua kesenangan kita, Ufufufu!" kata Akeno.

"APA!? SEMUANYA HANYA KLON? JADI YANG ASLI DIMANA?" tanya Sirzechs dengan nada kaget

"Mungkin mereka di markasnya mereka, Sirzechs-sama." kata Grayfia sambil menjewernya.

Flashback (Kalau ini OC X Rias, itu salah besar!)

Di malam menuju hari ke-9 latihan mereka, Rias sedang berjalan-jalan, ingin membaca buku tentang Phoenix dan Phenex. Ia melihat pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Penasaran, diapun segera masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan beberapa buku disitu. "Siapa disana?" tanya Rias. "Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini?" tanya Rias.

"Uhhh... Han Yu sangat menyebalkan!(maaf, tidak ada yang pribadi. Kalau tersinggung, Author mengucapkan maaf seikhlas-ikhlasnya)" kata orang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Membaca Han Yu membuat kepalaku kacau!(maafkan Author dengan tulisannya. Orang ini menggerutu karena dia kesusahan membaca)" kata orang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Biar kutebak, kau Matthew kan." Kata Rias. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya orang itu. "Aku menebaknya karena gerutuanmu. Ufufu." Kata Rias yang tertawa. "Oh. Gremory-san. Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini?" tanya Matthew. "Membaca, aku sangat suka membaca." Kata Matthew. "Tapi, ini Han Yu!" kata Matthew yang membaca gulungan yang menunjukan tulisan Tiongkok.

Rias melihat buku-buku yang ia baca, dia kaget dengan apa yang Matthew baca sekarang. "Seni Perang, Karya Sun Tzu. Apa kau gila?" tanya Rias dengan kaget. "Otakmu belum mencapai tingkatan yang tepat untuk membaca ini." Kata Rias. "Sudahlah, bantu aku menerjemahkan semua buku ini. Katanya Iblis bisa mengerti semua bahasa kan?" kata Matthew. Ia memang menguasai bahasa Jepang, secara verbal, non-verbal.

Tetapi, dia kesusahan dalam mempelajari bahasa Mandarin. Beberapa buku yang ia baca sudah ia salin di sebuah buku, semuanya diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang. Beberapa buku berbahasa Inggris, beberapanya lagi berbahasa Roma, dan satu dari buku-buku itu berbahasa Mandarin, dan itu yang ia baca sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rias mendiktekannya dalam bahasa Jepang dan Matthew menyalinnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Terima kasih, oh ya ini seperti kontrak kan?" kata Matthew. "Ya, kau mau bayar dengan apa?" tanya Rias. Matthew pun meronggok kantungnya, dia sadar, dia lupa dengan dompetnya. ' _Untung aku membuat beberapa emas batangan dan menyimpannya di Sword Void._ ' Batin Matthew.

Lalu, dia membuka portal Sword Void dan menggambil beberapa emas batangan. "Terimalah ini, Gremory-san." Kata Matthew yang memberinya emas batangan. "Terima kasih." Kata Rias. Lalu, Matthew mengambil buku-buku hasil terjemahannya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

End Flashback

Di tempat Raiser, "Apa, kalian berempat, mengalahkan 14 orang dari peerageku?" tanya Raiser dengan nada marah dan heran. "Bukan itu, tetapi permainan strategi. Kau sangat bodoh, yang kau pedulikan hanya asal serang tanpa strategi." Kata Matthew. "Seven Star..." kata Matthew yang menyarungkan pedangnya dengan tombaknya. "Dragon..." kata Matthew yang membentuk bintang dengan lingkaran mengelilingi bintang itu.

"SLASH!" kata Matthew. Lalu, simbol itu menduplikasi menjadi tujuh. Semuanya menduplikasi kedepan. Yubelluna terjebak di simbol ke tiga dan Raiser terjebak di simbol ke lima. Lalu, Matthew meluncur dan mendorong Bintang itu. Mereka menumpuk. Yubelluna dan Raiser terdorong ke depan. Yubelluna tertimpa 4 simbol 1 orang sementara, Raiser tetimpa 2 simbol saja. Mereka terpental dari ruang OSIS ke lapangan terbuka. Tubuh Yubelluna pun diselimuti sinar.

"Ratu dari Raiser keluar dari permainan." kata Grayfia.

"Bayangkan kalau kita yang terjebak disalah satu bintang pasti sakit. Jangan pernah membuat Matthew marah.." kata Sirzechs.

Raiser bangun dan berdiri dan Matthew berada di depannya. "HAHAHA, AKU MEMILIKI KEKUATAN PHOENIX, AKU TIDAK BISA KAU BUNUH DENGAN MUDAH!" kata Raiser. 'Lancelot, apa kita siap?' tanya Matthew. ( **Ingat, kau tidak bisa menyerang Raiser dengan jurus-jurus apimu. Dan kau tidak mempelajari sihir air, ini bisa jadi bahaya buat kita, Partner!** ) kata Lancelot. "BALANCE BREAKER!" kata Matthew yang rambutnya memanjang dan warnanya berubah menjadi krimson.

Rambutnya memanjang hingga sepunggung dan badannya tertutupi zirah inggris, kecuali kepalanya. ( _ **BALANCE BREAKER, GOD OF WAR MODE!**_ ) kata Lancelot. Lalu, Issei dibawa terbang oleh Matsuda dan Motohama ke depan Matthew. "Kalian boleh kabur sekarang, Matsuda, Motohama." Kata Issei.

"Baiklah, kami akan ke para perempuan~" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "BALANCE BREAKER!" kata Issei. [ **BALANCE BREAKER, WELSH BOOSTER OVERDRIVE!** ] kata Ddraig. Zirah berwarna krimson pun menutupi seluruh badan Issei. Terlihat seperti Ddraig dalam bentuk manusia.

"Balance Breaker?" tanya Raiser. "ITU KURANG CUKUP! AKU TIDAK BISA MATI!" kata Raiser. "MENYERAHLAH DAN BIARKAN AKU MENDAPATKAN SEMUA WANITA DI KLUBMU!" kata Raiser. "TIDAK AKAN!" kata Matthew dan Issei. "TERBAKARLAH DI BOLA APIKU!" kata Raiser yang membuat bola api diatangannya dan melemparkannya ke mereka.

"Sword Summon!" kata Matthew yang menarik pedang dari tombaknya, lalu membanting tombaknya. "MAGIC BLADE!" kata Matthew yang mengeluarkan sebuah pedang Tiongkok dengan lambang salib di kedua sisi ujungnya. "DRAGON WING!" kata Matthew yang menarik tanganya lebar-lebar. Ia segera terbang menuju Raiser, menerobos api-api itu. [ _ **JET!**_ ] kata Ddraig. Issei pun meluncur ke Raiser.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN TANGAN BUSUKMU MENYENTUH MARCELIA, AORI, DAN RAYNARE. BAGAIMANAPUN KEJADIANNYA!" kata Matthew. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN BUCHOU MENANGIS!" kata Issei. "SLAP!" kata Matthew yang mengayunkan katananya ke Raiser. Lalu, Mengayunkan pedang Tiongkoknya ke Raiser juga. Lalu, Matthew membanting pedang Tiongkoknya ke tanah.

Sword Void muncul dari situ dan pedang itu masuk ke sword void. Lalu, Matthew mengambil pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke atas. "DRAGON RAIN ATTACK!" kata Matthew. "HOLY VERSION!" kata Matthew. Peluru pun berjatuhan seperti hujan deras. Raiser berteriak karena itu peluru suci. "ARGHH! SAKIT SEKALI!" kata Raiser. [ _ **BOOST!**_ ] kata Ddraig. Lalu, Issei memukul Raiser. [ _ **EXPLOSION!**_ ] kata Ddraig. "Issei, transfer ke aku!" kata Matthew. "Baiklah!" kata Issei. [ _ **TRANSFER!**_ ] kata Ddraig.

Matthew mengambil kembali tombaknya di Sword Void, lalu menyarungkan pedangnya. "AYO, MAKAN INI! ULTIMA BISHAMONTEN RYUKENMARU!" kata Matthew yang segera menyerang Raiser. Matthew segera meluncur ke Raiser. Matthew segera berputar dari kiri bawah ke kanan atas selama berkali-kali. Lalu, membanting tombaknya, mengirim Raiser keatas, dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Beberapa meter kemudian dia meningkatkan kecepatannya. Setelah cukup tinggi, Matthew membanting Raiser kebawah dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat daripada ketika ia membawa Raiser keatas. Tombaknya mendorong Raiser hingga dia terjatuh ke tanah.

Raiserpun terpantul dari tanah. "Issei, hajar dia semaumu!" kata Matthew. Lalu, Issei segera terbang dan menghajar Raiser berkali-kali. "Boost sebanyak 30x" kata Issei. [ _ **BOOST 30X!**_ ]. "Makan ini!" kata Issei sambil terus menghajar Raiser. "Ampun, akan kuberikan apapun. Peerageku, uangku, semuanya!" kata Raiser. "KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT BUCHOU MENDERITA. AKU MENOLAK SEMUA PERMINTAANMU!" kata Issei. "Dragon Shot!" kata Issei.

"Raiser dikalahkan oleh Matthew Ryono dan Issei Hyoudou! Dengan ini, pernikahan Gremory-Phenex dibatalkan." kata Grayfia.

"Sungguh hebat jurusnya penghabisan milik Matthew. Kekuatannya menyaingi Maou!" kata Sirzechs

"Aslinya, Rias tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menampung Matthew!" kata sebuah suara.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ajuka?" tanya Sirzechs yang kaget.

"Kekuatannya, itu setara dengan 8 pion, ditambah 2 kuda, ditambah 2 benteng, ditambah 2 peluncur, dan sebuah ratu!" kata Ajuka.

"Kalian hanya bisa berdua kalau ingin Matthew masuk ke peerage kalian." kata Ajuka

"APAA!?" Tanya semua tetua yang menonton pertandingan ini. "Memang itu murid-murid kami!" kata semua tamu dari penjuru dunia.

"Terima kasih, Ise. Terima kasih!" kata Rias yang menciumnya. Semuanya kaget. Matthew hanya terdiam. ' _Untung mereka tidak mencoba-coba._ ' Batin Matthew.

"LIHAT PION DARI ADIKKU MENCIUM ADIKKU. PION KURANG AJAR!" kata Sirzechs

"HUS! Issei itu Sekiryutei!" kata Grayfia sambil memukul kepalanya.

Ketika mereka diteleportasi kembali.

"Selamat ya muridku!" kata seseorang yang berambut putih panjang kebelakang yang mengajak Matthew untuk mengetos dan Matthew memberinya tos. "Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan kemampuan yang kami ajarkan?" tanya seseorang yang berambut pirang dan brewokan sambil menepuk pundak Matthew.

"Kau memang muridku!" kata seorang yang memakai pakaian yunani dan berjanggut putih sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Roh dialamku sangat suka melihatnya, mereka sangat benci dengan Raiser." Kata seseorang yang rambutnya terbuat dari api biru. "Matthew, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan kemampuan kami?!" tanya seorang perempuan yang memakai kimono dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Petirku atau kusanagiku kau tidak perlihatkan disini?" tanya seseorang yang sangat kekar kepada Matthew. "O ho ho ho, jadi kau Matthew yang diajarkan anak-anakku?" tanya seseorang yang memakai kacamata satu lensa sambil mengelus janggutnya dan membawa seorang perempuan disampingnya.

"Loki-sensei, Thor-sensei, Zeus-sensei, Hades-sensei, Amaterasu-sensei, dan Susanō-sensei. Maafkan muridmu yang tidak menunjukkan kemampuan gurunya." Kata Matthew. "Ya, aku Matthew yang diajarkan anak-anakmu. Kau pasti Odin-sama." Kata Matthew.

"Kau tahu saja." Kata Odin. "Mou, panggil aku Ama-chan!" kata dewi yang memakai kimono yang bernama Amaterasu dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. "Amaterasu-sensei, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu begitu, apalagi didepan banyak guruku yang lain." Kata Matthew.

"Hahaha, dasar adikku." Kata Susanō. "Apakah dia begitu dengan orang lain?" tanya Thor. "Tidak, dia hanya melakukan itu dengan Matthew." Kata Susanō. "Hahaha, murid dari anak-anakku sudah memiliki seorang pacar." Kata Odin. "Odin-sama, jaga bicaramu!" kata perempuan itu. "Rossweisse, kalau kau terus begini, bagaimana kau akan punya pacar?" kata Odin.

Lalu, perempuan yang bernama Rossweisse itu duduk di lantai dan menangis. "UWEEEEEE! INI BUKAN SALAHKU, MUNGKIN AKU SUDAH TERLALU TUA. TAPI, AKU INGIN SEORANG PACAR!" kata Rossweisse yang menangis. "Oh ya, Athena sangat merindukanmu." Kata Zeus. "Zeus-sensei, kau bisa saja. Aku akan mengunjunginya suatu hari tetapi, itu susah karena..." kata Matthew.

"Matthew-kun~" kata tiga wanita secara bersamaan. "Halo, Marcelia-san, Aori-san, dan Raynare-san." Kata Matthew yang mengelus masing-masing kepala mereka. "Kalian tidak bertengkarkan selama aku pergi?" tanya Matthew. Mereka bergeleng kepala. "Oh, Matthew. Kenapa dewa-dewi dari penjuru dunia datang kemari?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut merah yang datang bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh mereka adalah guru-guruku. Yang berambut putih panjang kebelakang namanya Loki, dewa trik mitologi Norse. Yang berambut pirang ini nama Thor, dewa petir mitologi Norse. Yang berkacamata satu lensa dan genit ini bernama Odin, Kepala dewa Norse. Yang berambut putih dengan panjang kebawah ini adalah Zeus, dewa petir sekaligus kepala dewa Yunani. Yang rambutnya seperti api ini adalah Hades, dewa kematian mitologi Yunani. Wanita yang memakai kimono dan memelukku sekarang adalah Amaterasu, Dewi Matahari Shinto. Dan, yang kekar namanya Susanō, Dewa Petir Shinto. Guru-guru, mereka adalah teman-temanku. Yang berambut coklat namanya Issei, dia Sekiryutei masa kini. Tiga peremuan yang memelukku ini Marcelia, Aori, dan Raynare. Lalu, adik dari Pemimpin Alam Bawah Tanah, Rias Gremory. Dengan teman-temannya. Kalian, kenalkan diri kalian." Kata Matthew.

"Namaku Issei Hyoudou, dan aku Sekiryutei masa kini." Kata Issei. "Namaku Matsuda, dan temanku yang ini adalah Motohama." Kata Matsuda. "Aku Rias Gremory, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Rias. "Ara ara, namaku Akeno Himejima, senang bertemu dengan kalian, terutama Amaterasu-sama dan Susanō-sama." Kata Akeno. "Namaku Yuuto Kiba." Kata Kiba. "Namaku, Asia Argento, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Asia.

"Namaku Koneko Toujou." Kata Koneko. "Hahaha, kau sudah punya banyak pacar, Matthew. Athena pasti akan cemburu dengan mereka." Kata Zeus. "Tidak, hanya mereka bertiga yang memperebutkan aku. Asia dan Rias milik Issei. Yang lain hanya teman, Zeus-sensei." Kata Matthew.

"Oh, dewa-dewa dari penjuru dunia datang kemari ya." Kata Seorang yang berambut merah panjang dan terlihat seperti usia 20 tahunan. Dia membawa istrinya yang memakai baju maid. "Oh, Sirzechs, kami kemari untuk melihat murid kami, Matthew." Kata Thor. "Jadi orang yang adikku suka adalah murid dari para dewa." Kata seseorang yang memakai zirah emas. "Silau..." kata semuanya. "Halo.." kata orang itu.

"Michael apa yang kau lakukan disini, ini kan tempat musuhmu?" Kata Zeus. "Ingin melihat orang yang adikku, Gabriel sukai." Kata Michael. "Oh, jadi mantan anak buahku dan anak buah dari Baraqiel suka orang ini." Kata seseorang dengan bang emas. "Azazel, kenapa kau kemari? Kau memasuki wilayah musuh." Kata Susanō. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Matthew. " kata Azazel.

"Aku populer sekali ya..." kata Matthew. "Oh ya, semenjak semua disini. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian damai?" tanya Odin. "Bijak sekali kau." Kata Sirzechs. Semua dewa mengangguk tanda setuju. "Di Akademi Kuoh setelah pertemuan orang tua." Kata Sirzechs. "Baiklah." Kata semua dewa.

' _Matthew Ryono, Wakaryūtei, murid dari dewa-dewi. Aku harus hancurkan dia, agar perang antar semua ras terjadi._ ' batin orang yang terlihat. ' _Kalian yang membunuh teman-temanku, akan kubalas kau nanti._ ' Batin seorang wanita berambut biru yang berada disampingnya.


	5. Chapter 5 - Excalibur?

Issei's POV

Halo semuanya. Ini Hyodou Issei. Ini sedikit mendadak...tapi semuanya, sekali atau dua kali, hal hal aneh pernah terjadi padamu di ranjang, kan? Misalnya : terlambat karena alarm mati atau jatuh dari ranjangmu karena banyak bergerak selama tidur. Dalam situasiku, sesuatu terjadi padaku yang jauh melebihi setiap prediksiku. "Un..." aku mendengar suara menggoda. Asalnya dari seseorang di dekatku.

Saat aku menoleh, orang tersebut adalah Onee-sama berambut crimson, Rias-Buchou. Majikanku adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dia memaksa dirinya ke rumahku dan mulai tinggal denganku. Dia sepertinya sudah menyusup ke ranjangku tanpa kusadari. Yah, aku sebenarnya tahu soal itu. Buchou bilang dia tidur dan bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat aku tertidur di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Kuu! Aku merasakan sensasi lembut di bagian kiriku! Ia tidur selagi menggunakan tubuh sebagai "guling peluk". Semenjak Matthew dan kawan-kawan tinggal disini, teriakan Matthew bisa menjadi alarm bagiku. "MARCELIA, AORI, RAYNARE APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" begitulah kata pertamanya tiap pagi. Kali ini, Amaterasu-san juga menemani kehidupannya.

"Lah, AMATERASU-SENSEI KENAPA KAU IKUT? KAU KAN DEWI MATAHARI!" katanya kali ini. Aku berada dalam situasi dimana aku tak bisa bergerak. Tidak...aku tak mau bergerak! Aku tak ingin menghentikan skenario mengenakkan ini! Hal seperti ini terjadi hanya beberapa hari setelah dia mulai tinggal denganku!

Kupikir akan terasa canggung tinggal bersama Buchou, namun jika hal seperti ini terus berlanjut...aku tak keberatan! Banzai! "Ara. Kamu sudah bangun?" katanya. "Y-Ya. Sebenarnya, saat aku bangun sudah seperti ini. Jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa." Kataku.

Itulah yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Aku tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Dan karena Majikanku sudah bangun, aku semakin tidak yakin harus berbuat apa. "Maaf. Aku jadi ingin tidur sambil menggunakanmu sebagai bantal peluk. Aku masuk kesini setelah kamu tidur." Katanya lagi.

Hal seperti ini terjadi!? Aku tak memahami perasaan Buchou!? Buchou kemudian mulai memeluk bagian kiri tubuhku lebih erat. "Kita harus apa? Mungkin akan bagus untuk tetap seperti ini sampai waktunya bangun. Melakukan hal sedikit nakal mungkin cara terbaik berkomunikasi dengan budakku tersayang." Katanya. "Umm Buchou...aku laki laki...jadi kalau kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu..." kataku. "Apa kamu mau menyerangku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Tak apa apa. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk memuaskanmu." Kataku. Dasar aku.

Seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu. "Ise-san! Sudah waktunya untuk latihan pagi!" Suara Asia terdengar dari balik pintu, waktu yang tidak tepat! Ini sangat gawat. Tidak. Ini bukan salah Asia! Setiap pagi aku melakukan latihan rutin karena aku masih Iblis lemah. Aku masih berlatih dibawah bimbingan Buchou. Asia mensupportku seperti manajer. Terima kasih banyak kalian berdua, Buchou dan Asia.

"Ise-san? Apa kamu masih tidur?" kataku yang canggung. "Tidak, aku sudah bangun. Tu-tunggu sebentar! Maksudku; bisakah kamu menunggu dibawah!?" kataku lagi. Ya. Aku tak mungkin menunjukkan situasi ini pada Asia. Asia mulai bersaing dengan Buchou sejak Buchou tinggal disini.

Aku tak tahu kenapa Asia bersikap seperti itu pada Buchou, namun Buchou menerima tantangannya. Meski, mereka biasanya mengobrol seperti gadis normal jadi hal itu bukanlah masalah serius. Pokoknya, bisakah kalian berdua akur, aku tak mau melihat dua gadis bertengkar. "Asia, tunggulah sejenak. Ise dan aku harus bersiap siap." Kata Buchou.

Pintuku dibuka dengan keras! Asia kemudian melihat aku dan Buchou di ranjang. Mata Asia berair. Dia sepertinya sangat tidak senang. Buchou memeluk lengan kiriku lebih erat setelah melihat wajah Asia. "Selamat pagi, Asia." Kata Buchou lalu dia tersenyum. Asia, yang tampak marah, mulai bergetar. Dia kemudian menggenggam bajunya sendiri. "Aku tak mau ditinggalkan!" kata Asia. "Asia!?" kataku

Matthew's POV

Pagiku sangat mengganggu seperti biasanya. Aku menyuruh para perempuan untuk tidur di ranjang sementara, aku tidur di sofa. Sepertinya mereka menarikku diam-diam kalau aku sudah tertidur. Aku melihat aku berada di ranjang dan dikerubuti seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini, bebannya bertambah satu yaitu, Amaterasu-sensei. Dia tertidur pulas dengan kimononya. Untunglah, Amaterasu-sensei tidak seperti yang lain.

Tetapi, ini akan merusak kemurnian seorang dewi. Kalau Athena disini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "AORI, MARCELIA, RAYNARE APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriakku seperti biasanya. "Lah, AMATERASU-SENSEI KENAPA KAU IKUT? KAU KAN DEWI MATAHARI!" teriakku lagi. ' _Para pendeta shinto akan sangat marah dengan ini... Amaterasu kan murni. Kalau aku cemar, pastinya aku akan diburu satu Jepang._ ' Batinku.

"Selamat pagi, Matthew-kun~" kata mereka semua yang sudah bangun. ' _Bapak dan Ibu Hyoudou tidak boleh menemukan ini. Aku akan dalam bahaya jika Amaterasu-sensei masih disini._ ' Batinku. "Sensei, cepat pergi dari sini. Ayah dan Ibu Issei adalah penganut Shinto. Aku akan dalam bahaya jika mereka menemukan ini." Kataku. "Panggil aku Ama-chan!" katanya.

"Sensei, kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu, aku akan dalam bahaya yang lebih." Kataku dengan panik. "Aku akan di cap sebagai "musuh dewa-dewi Shinto" kalau kau terus disini, Sensei." Kataku. "Baiklah," katanya yang mengambek. Lalu, Amaterasu segera pergi ke alam mistis. "Hampir saja." Batinku. "Matthew, pilih satu dari kita." Kata mereka. "Ya ampun, aku tidak memiliki hubungan asmara." Kataku sampil menepok kepala.

Third POV

Waktunya sarapan, Rias dan Asia tengah duduk di kedua sisi Issei. Sementara, Matthew dikerubut oleh Aori, Marcelia dan Raynare seperti biasanya. ' _Aku begitu beruntung bisa duduk diantara dua Bishojo! Itulah yang ingin kukatakan, tapi bukan itu tepatnya yang kupikirkan tiap hari. Bahkan hari ini, Asia nampak bad mood._ ' Batin Issei Wajar karena Asia, yang mantan wanita religius, melihat situasi itu dia pasti akan berpikir kalau itu aneh.

Rias, di sisi lain, sepertinya bersikap biasa saja dan makan dan mengobrol dengan bahagia dengan orang tua Issei. "Hmm, jadi Rias-san bisa memasak hidangan Jepang yang lezat?" tanya Bapak Hyoudou. "Terima kasih, Otou-sama. Saya sudah lama tinggal di Jepang jadi saya sudah belajar banyak tentang memasak." Kata Rias

"Ise, masih ada banyak. Makanlah dengan pelan." Kata Rias. "Y-Ya, Buchou..." kata Issei. ' _Aku menyadari ini setelah Buchou tinggal denganku, tapi Buchou ahli dalam masakan Jepang, masakan barat, dan bahkan masakan Tiongkok. Dia memiliki keahlian memasak yang luas dan bisa memasak dengan kualitas terbaik. Kupikir dia tak ahli dengan hal hal ini karena dia seorang Tuan Putri. Tapi ternyata kebalikannya._ ' Batin Issei.

Dia tak hanya tinggal di Jepang saja,tapi dia bisa memasak, mencuci, dan bersih bersih. "Aku tak suka kalau orang bilang aku tak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini karena aku seorang Tuan Putri. Aku juga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang aku ingin lakukan." Kata Rias. ' _Luar biasa! Kau memang wanita idamanku dari lubuh hatiku!_ ' batin Issei. Matthew makan tetapi dia terlihat betul-betul murung. ' _Sensei, jangan lakukan itu! Nanti aku diburu satu Jepang!_ ' batin Matthew.

Asia, yang memandang Rias sebagai saingannya, mulai berkonsentrasi pada budaya Jepang setelah menyadari jarak diantara dia dan Rias. Tapi Asia juga hebat. Dia mempelajari sastra Jepang dalam waktu singkat. Dia sudah menguasai Hiragana dan Katakana dan sekarang berlatih membaca dan menulis Kanji. Dia paham cara membaca Kanji dengan kerumitan rendah.

Semua ini mungkin karena kerja kerasnya dan bakatnya dalam belajar. Dia baru mulai sekolah namun dia tak mendapat masalah dengan matematika, sains, dan bahasa. Juga, dia suka belajar yang menjadi alasan ia menjadi pembelajar cepat. Asia sangat suka bersaing dengan Rias. Asia hebat dari sudut pandang Issei karena etos kerjanya, tapi kalau kalian membandingkannya dengan Rias.

Issei dan Matthew meneguk Sup Miso. Rasa supnya sangat enak. Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare sangat cemburu dengan Rias karena masakannya. Mereka ingin memikat hati Matthew karena ini. Asia, dengan wajah kesal, mencengkeram baju Issei dari bawah meja. Itu kebiasaannya yang hanya dia tunjukkan padanya. Saat dia sedang bad mood, dia melakukan ini tanpa berbicara.

Tapi, kebiasaannya ini sangat imut dan manis. ' _Jadi adik perempuan bersikap seperti ini, ya?_ ' batin Issei. "Oh, benar juga. Ise, semua anggota klub akan datang ke rumahmu hari ini." Kata Rias. "Hah? Koneko-chan dan yang lainnya? Apa kita akan melakukan sesuatu di rumahku?" kata Issei dengan kaget.

"Ya. Aku bermaksud mengadakan semacam kegiatan klub disini." Kata Rias. "Hah? Di rumahku?" kata Issei dengan nada kaget "Ingat? Pernah kukatakan sebelumnya. Ini waktunya sekolah membersihkan gedung sekolah lama. Mereka memanggil pembersih untuk membersihkan tempat itu." Kata Matthew.

"Setengahnya bohong. Sebenarnya dia menggunakan familiarnya untuk membersihkan gedung. Dia mengatakan itu karena ada orang tuaku. Intinya adalah kegiatan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib akan diadakan di rumahku." Kata Rias. "Maafkan saya, Otou-sama, Oka-sama." Katanya lagi. "Tak apa apa Rias-san. Kudengar kamu sudah mengurus Ise baik baik. Aku senang Ise punya banyak teman wanita." Kata mereka berdua.

"Dia benar. Aku juga suka Matsuda-kun dan Motohama-kun, tapi kupikir lebih baik punya teman yang lebih aman. Kamu tak bisa menikmati masa mudamu dengan mengurung diri di kamar dan melakukan hal hal mesum." Kata Bapak Hyoudou.

"Itu benar Otou-san. Matsuda-kun dan Motohama-kun anak anak yang baik namun mereka punya mata berbahaya. Memang, mereka siswa yang mesum jadi sudah jelas mereka memberi dampak buruk bagi Ise. Karena Asia-san dan Rias-san tinggal disini saat ini, aku tak ingin mereka datang ke rumah ini lagi, para gadis bisa tercemar oleh mereka." Kata Ibu Hyoudou.

Mereka mengatakan sesuka hati tentang kalian berdua, Matsuda, Motohama. Aku tak bisa membela kalian karena ucapan mereka benar. "Tapi tahukah Ibu, sangat bagus mempunyai teman laki laki yang bisa diajak mengobrol bebas. Dan bagiku merekalah teman itu; itulah alasan aku masih hidup bahagia sampai sekarang." Kata Issei. "Jadi kita akan mengadakan kegiatan klub disini. Mohon kerjasamanya, Ise." Kata Rias

"Dan ini foto Ise waktu dia masih di Sekolah Dasar." Kata Ibu Hyoudou. "Ara ara, jadi dia datang ke pantai sambil telanjang." Kata Akeno. "Hei, Akeno-san! Ibu! Apa yang ibu tunjukkan padanya!?" kata Issei dengan nada malu. "HAHAHAHA, DASAR KAU, HAHAHAHAHA!" kata Matthew yang tertawa dengan keras. "Oh, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san!" kata Bapak Hyoudou.

"Halo, Oyaji!" kata mereka berdua. "Masa lalu Ise-senpai yang telanjang." Kata Koneko. "Kamu jangan melihat juga, Koneko-chaaaaaan!" kata Issei "Saat kamu punya banyak teman perempuan, Ibu akan tunjukkan album ini pada mereka." Kata Ibu Hyoudou. ' _Dasar..._ ' batin Matthew.

"Ise kecil, Ise-kecil." Kata Rias dengan berulang kali. "...Ise waktu kecil...Ise waktu kecil...Ise waktu kecil...Ise waktu kecil..." katanya dengan berulang lagi. "Kupikir aku paham perasaan Buchou." Kata Asia sambil menggenggam tangan Rias dengan mata berbinar binar."Jadi kamu juga paham perasaanku. Aku sangat senang." Kata Rias.

"Oi, Kiba! Jangan lihat!" kata mencoba merebut album dari tangan Kiba namun dia mengelak dengan ringan. "Hahahahaha, jangan terlalu cemas. Biar aku menikmati album ini sedikit lebih lama lagi." Kata Kiba. Seperti bagaimana Asia memandang Rias sebagai rivalnya, Issei juga menganggap Kiba sebagai rivalnya. Seperti bagaimana Buchou adalah sebuah rintangan yang menghalangi Asia, Kiba juga sebuah rintangan yang menghalangi Issei.

Sambil Issei mencoba memakai trik baru, Kiba mulai menatap halaman tertentu. Ketimbang menikmatinya, dia sepertinya nampak terkejut. Issei mendekatinya dan melihat halaman yang sedang dia tatap. Itu adalah gambar saat Issei masih TK.

"Itu adalah gambar aku dan anak laki laki lain yang sebaya denganku bersama Ayahnya. Aku ingat anak ini. Dia anak yang pernah bertetangga denganku saat aku masih TK. Kami sering bermain "menjadi superhero" bersama. Dia pindah ke negara lain sebelum naik ke kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya." Kata Issei. Kiba menunjuk pada Ayah si anak di foto. Lebih tepatnya, dia menunjuk benda yang dibawa Ayah si anak itu, sebilah Pedang.

Kupikir itu pedang palsu, namun Ayah si anak itu memegang Pedang Eropa tua. "Apa kamu mengingat ini?" kata Kiba dengan serius. "Umm, tidak. Waktu itu aku masih kecil..." kata Issei. "Hal aneh terjadi rupanya. Sampai menemukannya di tempat semacam ini" kata Kiba. "Ini adalah Pedang Suci." Kata Kiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Suara logam bertumbukan terdengar menggema sepanjang langit biru. "Oke, biar kuambil yang satu ini." Kata Issei. Matthew, Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare hanya duduk. Karena, mereka tidak mengikuti lomba-lomba. Matthew sempat melatih kemampuannya.

Salah satunya adalah memainkan pedang tujuh bintang, yang merupakan katana dibalik Tombak Naganya dan kusanaginya. Lalu, ia melihat Issei dengan sukses menangkap bola kasti yang membubung dengan tangan bersarungnya. "Tangkapan bagus, Ise." Kata Rias sambil tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Kami,Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, tengah berlatih bola kasti di halaman belakang Gedung Sekolah Lama dimana tak ada rumput yang tumbuh. Bukan, ini bukan Pekerjaan Iblis.

Ya, salah satu event terbesar sekolah. 'Turnamen Bola', sudah dekat. Singkatnya, itu dalah event dimana mereka memainkan Olahraga Bola, seperti Bola Kasti, Bola Sepak, Basket, dan Tennis. Pertandingan ini termasuk kontes antar kelas, antar gender,dan sudah jelas, ada juga antar Klub. Entah kamu tergabung dalam Klub atau tidak, itu adalah kontes Klub.

Alaminya, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib juga termasuk di dalamnya. Yang akan dimainkan antar Klub akan diumumkan pada hari H-nya. Meski jumlah anggota klub berbeda, pengaturannya sudah dibuat adil,setidaknya dari segi jumlah.

Menurut pengumuman OSIS, beberapa Olahraga mungkin memerlukan lebih banyak pemain, jadi kami harus memastikan memiliki pemain cadangan. Dan hasilnya, kami memainkan Olahraga yang mungkin akan diselenggarakan. Hari ini kebetulan Bola Kasti. "Latihan memukul sudah beres sekarang. Kalau Bola Kasti, maka Koneko akan jadi pemukul keempat." Kata Rias

"Paham." Kata Koneko. "Sekarang! Kita akan mempelajari Knock! Baiklah semuanya! Kenakan sarung tangan kalian dan menyebar!" Rias sangat bersemangat. Dia begitu enerjik dan bergairah sampai dia kelihatan seperti terbakar. "Ufufufu. Buchou suka dengan hal seperti ini." Ujar Akeno-san sambil tertawa kecil. " _Kupikir aku paham, 'Onee-sama'ku benci kekalahan._ ' Batin Issei.

"Ya, itu benar. Tentu saja, tak mungkin kita kalah kecuali kalau kita membuat kesalahan." Kata Rias. Alaminya, kami tak akan mendapat kesulitan. Disamping itu, kami harus mempelajari aturan dan fitur Bola Kasti. Itulah alasan Buchou menyuruh kami semua latihan.

"Meski otakmu sudah paham, tubuhmu juga harus." Ujar Rias. Semangatnya sangat tinggi. Itulah Rias, secara teori dan praktek. Tak peduli keunggulan fisik kami, hal itu perlu karena kami tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ini, Asia! Terimalah!" Rias memukul bola ke arah Asia. "Haaan! Auuu-auuuu-auuuu...ahh!" kata Asia. Bola itu lewat sepanjang celah kaki Asia. Tak perlu dikatakan, keahlian Olahraga Asia dibawah rata rata. Kadang kadang, dia bahkan terpeleset tanpa sandungan apa apa.

"Asia! Kalau kamu gagal menangkapnya, kejarlah bola itu!" kata Rias. "Y-Ya!" kata Asia. Sejak insiden Raiser, Buchou mulai menaruh perhatian besar pada pertandingan. Dia sepertinya sangat menyesali kekalahannya pada Raiser.

Namun, sudah jelas kalau mereka kalah unggul. "Selanjutnya Yuuto! Ini!" kata Rias. Rias memukul bola ke arah Kiba. Ini harusnya gampang buat Kiba, dia adalah pelari tercepat di kelompok mereka. Dia memang serba bisa.

Kiba hanya berdiri di sana seperti orang idiot dan terkena bola. "Kiba! Jangan Cuma berdiri saja!" Issei meneriaki Kiba. Dia kemudian melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Aah, maaf. Aku kurang memperhatikan." Kiba memungut bola dan melemparnya kembali ke Rias. Rias menangkap bola sambil mendesah. "Yuuto, ada apa denganmu? Akhir akhir ini sikapmu aneh. Tak seperti kamu yang biasanya." Kata Rias.

"Maaf." Kata Kiba. Kiba meminta maaf dengan tulus. Rias benar. Pria ini akhir akhir ini terus berpikir serius. Bahkan sepanjang diskusi Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, pandangan matanya mengarah entah kemana dan tak fokus. Aku juga dengar kalau hal itu menjadi topik panas di ruang kelas, 'Sang Pangeran tengah Berpikir serius'. Para gadis menjadi khawatir dan senang melihat ekspresinya.

Pria ini selalu tersenyum sampai aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya...kalau intuisiku benar, dia mulai bersikap aneh setelah kami mengadakan 'Aktivitas Klub' itu di rumahku. Apa soal foto itu? Dalam pertarungan Raiser, suaranya berisi kebencian ketika dia berbicara pada [Kuda] musuh. Mungkin, Kiba menjadi seperti ini karena 'Pedang Suci'. Tapi itu ya itu; sekarang ini kami harus bekerja keras untuk 'Turnamen Bola'.

"Hmmmmm..." Rias membaca manual Bola Kasti. Rias cenderung membaca saat ada sesuatu. Dia cukup kutu buku juga. Di rumah dia juga suka membaca buku buku rumit. "Ara ara, ngomong ngomong, Ise-kun, apa kamu tahu?" Tanya Akeno. "Tahu apa?" balas Issei. "Akhir akhir ini, Buchou mulai membaca buku petunjuk cinta." Kata Akeno. "Pe-Petunjuk cinta!?" kata Issei dengan kaget

"Ufufufu, Ise-kun, kamu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Takkan apa apa. Mustahil Buchou memiliki kekasih selagi kamu tidak ada." Kata Akeno. "A-Apa iya? Aku akan percaya padamu. Ahh, kalau Buchou dapat kekasih maka aku akan mati." Kata Issei. "Dasar kau, mesum!" kata Matthew. "Aku setuju denganmu." Kata Koneko.

"Kalau Buchou mendengarnya, dia pasti akan sangat shock. Ufufufu, ini pertama kali baginya. Sepertinya kamu akan sibuk, Ise-kun." Kata Akeno. "Mau ini?" tanya Matthew sambil memberinya mochi kacang merah buatan Amaterasu. "Amaterasu-sensei membuatnya untukku. Tapi, aku benci kacang merah." Kata Matthew. "Terima kasih." Kata Koneko.

Sambil tak memahami apa yang Akeno ingin katakan, tak masalah bagi Issei selama Buchou tak jatuh cinta dengan laki laki lain. "Oke, kita lanjutkan!" Buchou mengayunkan pemukulnya sekali, dan latihan dilanjutkan kembali.

Istirahat siang, esok hari.

"Hei Asia, selesai makan siang?" kata Issei. "Asia, kekasihmu memanggil tuh." Kata Si gadis berkacamata yang duduk di dekat Asia, Kiryuu Aika, mengatakan itu dengan wajah cabul. "K-K-K-Kekasih!?" kata Asia dengan gelagapan. Issei belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Memang, gadis manapun akan gelagapan kalau seseorang menyebut teman laki laki terdekatnya sebagai 'kekasih'.

"Eh? Apa aku salah? Tapi kalian berdua selalu bersama, jadi kukira kalian berdua berpacaran." Kata Kiryuu. "Kiryuu, kau salah." Kata Matthew yang membela temannya. "Daripada kau, hidup dalam sebuah harem." Kata Kiryuu. "Dasar kau..." kata Matthew lalu, api hitam(punya Amaterasu) muncul di tangan kanannya dan petir biru(punya Thor) muncul ditangan kirinya.

"I-I-Itu, auu..." Kata Asia lalu, pipi menjadi memerah padam. "Hmmm,apa iya? Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Kalian selalu bersama dan rukun sekali,agak mirip kombinasi. Kalian juga tinggal bersama atas izin Orangtuamu kan? Pria muda dan gadis yang tinggal seatap. Itu akan...mufufufu. Ngomong ngomong,aku yang memintanya melakukan 'mandi bersama'! Jadi!? Apa kamu menikmatinya!?" kata Kiryuu.

"Jadi kamu ya! Apa maksudmu kombinasi!? Jangan bicara seolah kami robot yang bisa berkombinasi! Itu tidak sopan! Memang...aku ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya pada Asia!" kata Issei. "Akan kubakar dan kusetrum kau, perempuan mesum!" kata Matthew sambil mengarahkan api dan petirnya menuju Kiryuu. "Kau terlalu lugu, Asia. Jangan pernah dengarkan 'Ajaran sesat' Kiryuu. Semua hasutannya itu sesat." Kata Matthew.

"Hmm. Itu su...Mugah!" Asia menutup mulut Kiryuu dengan kedua tangannya. "Aaaaah! Tolong hentikan itu, Kiryuu-san!" kata Asia. "Yang pasti, Asia. Kita disuruh pergi ke ruang Klub jadi ayo pergi." Kata Issei. "Oke!" kata Asia yang masih belum tenang. Memang, mendiskusikan hal semacam itu terlalu menstimulasi baginya melihat bagaimana cara dia dibesarkan. Bahkan aku akan merasa malu kalau disebut sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi,kalau Asia memang kekasihku,maka hidupku akan bahagia. Namun,saat ini, aku punya perasaan kuat untuk melindungi Asia. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa Asia lagi. Senyum Asia sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Berpikir tentang hidup bahagia, kami sampai ke ruang Klub. "Awas kau..." kata Matthew sambil memadamkan api dan petirnya yang belum ia pakai untuk membakar dan menyetrum Kiryuu.

Tak lama setelah sampai ke ruangan, semua orang sudah hadir...dan beberapa yang bukan anggota Klub. "Seito-Kaichou." Kata Issei. Yang duduk di kursi tamu adalah Seito-Kaichou dari Akademi Kuou. Presiden sangat cantik dan langsing dengan atmosfir dingin dan tegas di sekelilingnya.

Meski dia sangat cantik sampai tak kelihatan seperti Orang Jepang ,namanya adalah Shitori Souna, siswa kelas 3. Popularitasnya peringkat ketiga di sekolah. Alaminya Buchou dan Akeno-san di peringkat pertama dan kedua.

Juga, atmosfir menyeramkannya membuat orang menjaga jarak darinya. Atmosfir itu sendiri disebabkan oleh tatapan hebat dan mata tegasnya. Dia lebih populer diantara siswa perempuan ketimbang siswa laki laki, mungkin melebihi Buchou dan Akeno-san dalam hal ini.

Melihat lebih seksama, ada satu anggota OSIS yang tengah bersamanya. "Oh, jadi kamu tak menyebutkan kami pada Ryono, Aori, Marcelia, dan Amano, Rias-senpai? Aneh kalau tak menyadari, kalau kita sama sama Iblis, dan, KENAPA TRIO MESUM ADA DISINI!." Kata orang itu. "Semua kecuali Ryono dan Marcelia bukan iblis. Aori dan Raynare adalah malaikat jatuh. Tetapi, tenang, Ryono menjaga mereka." Kata Rias.

"Saji, apa boleh buat karena kita jarang saling melakukan kontak secara normal. Juga, belum lama sejak dia menjadi Iblis. Jadi reaksi Hyodou-kun itu sudah lumrah." Kata Sona. "Shitori Souna-sama, nama aslinya adalah Sona Sitri. Dia adalah Iblis kelas tinggi, dan pewaris selanjutnya dari keluarga Sitri." Kata Akeno.

"Keluarga Sitri adalah satu dari 72 pilar yang bertahan dari Peperangan Besar, seperti Keluarga Gremory dan Phenex. Sekolah ini dikendalikan oleh Keluarga Gremory, namun sepanjang pagi menjadi urusan OSIS...dengan kata lain, keluarga Sitri. Waktu kepengurusan berganti antara pagi dan malam." Kata Akeno.

"Kalian bisa merasakan kehidupan sekolah yang damai karena Presiden dan para budak Sitri bekerja sepanjang pagi. Takkan rugi untuk mengingatnya, tahu? Ngomong ngomong, namaku adalah Saji Genshirou. Siswa kelas 2 dan [Pion] dari presiden." Kata orang itu.

"Ooh, kita berdua di angkatan yang sama [Pion]." Kata Issei. "APA, SEKETARIS SIALAN INI SAMA-SAMA PION?!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "Sebenarnya kamu merusak harga diriku. Sampai kalian trio mesum adalah Pion sepertiku." Kata Saji. "A-Apa katamu!?" kata Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama.

"Oh! Kamu mau melawanku? Meski aku terlihat begini, aku adalah Pion yang sudah mengkonsumsi 4 bidak Pion. Bahkan meski aku baru tereinkarnasi, aku takkan kalah pada orang seperti Hyodou." Kata Saji. "Saji, hentikan itu!" kata Sona. "Ta-Tapi Presiden!" kata Saji.

"Alasan kita datang kesini adalah memperkenalkan budak baru kami...karena kami sesama Iblis kelas tinggi yang menggunakan sekolah ini sebagai markas. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah pertemuan untuk mengenalkanmu pada budak Rias,Hyodou-kun dan Asia-san. Kalau kamu budakku, maka jangan permalukan aku, apalagi" katanya sambil menatap ke Issei.

"Saji, kamu takkan bisa menang melawan Hyodou-kun dan Ryono-kun saat ini. Dia dan teman-temannya adalah orang yang mengalahkan putra ketiga Phenex. Issei mengkomsumsi 6 bidak Pion, Matsuda dan Motohama yang mengkomsumsi 1 bidak. Dan Matthew yang tidak mengomsumsi apapun walau setingkat dengan iblis kelas-Hebat bukan hanya untuk tontonan." Kata Sona.

"Matthew mengikuti rating game sebagai manusia. Dia dan Trio Mesum yang benar-benar maju disaat Rating Game lawan Raiser. Sementara, Rias dan yang lain minum teh di ruang klub." kata Sona. "6 bidak dan seorang manusia!? Tunggu, jadi mereka orang yang sudah mengalahkan Phoenix!? Sampai dia mengalahkan Raiser, kupikir Kiba atau Himejima-senpai yang sudah menyelamatkan Rias-senpai." Presiden membungkukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Hyodou Issei-kun, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, Ryono Mashu-san, Asia Argento-san. Budakku belum mengalami pertarungan sebanyak kalian, jadi mohon maafkan sikapnya. Kalau tak apa apa,bisakah kalian rukun dengannya?" kata Sona. "Tak apa apa." Kata Matthew. ( **Hahaha, tidak usah pedulikan itu.** ) kata Lancelot. "Lah, Lancelot, kau bangun?" kata Matthew.

( **Aku merasakan aura Vitra dari anak sekretaris itu.** ) kata Lancelot. "Lancelot, ada di zirah Matthew?" kata Sona. "Ya, dan dia juga memiliki "Tombak Naga" dengan "Pedang Tujuh Bintang" di badannya. Dia juga murid dari para dewa dewi." Kata Rias.

"Saji." Kata Sona. "Eh? Y-Ya! Mohon kerjasamanya." Kata Saji sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dengan ragu ragu. Dia sepertinya tidak puas. " kerjasamanya juga." Kata Asia sambil membalas balik dengan senyuman lebar, sungguh anak yang baik. "Kalau Asia-chan, maka aku pasti akan senang!" kata Saji sambil menggenggam tangan Asia dengan sikap berbeda dengan tadi.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Mohon kerjasamanya juga! Juga,aku akan benar benar membunuhmu kalau kamu berani menyentuh Asia. Oke, Saji-kun!?" kata Issei. "Ya! Ya! Mohon kerjasamanya Hyodou-kun! Memiliki Bishojo pirang buatmu sendiri! Kau benar benar sadis! Waw, kuharap ada hukuman dewa datang padamu! Kuharap badai halilintar menghajarmu saat pulang nanti!" kutuk Saji.

"Pasti sulit." Kata Rias. "Sama juga denganmu." Kata Sona. Mereka mendesah karena tingkahnya. " OSIS jauh lebih kuat dibanding anggota klubmu." Ujar Saji. "Kalau kau macam-macam dengan temanku, api dan petir ini akan membakar dan menyetrummu!" kata Matthew yang memunculkan api biru(milik Hades) dan Petir Hitam(milik Susanō).

"Maaf," kata Saji. "Aku menyukai sekolah ini. Kupikir pekerjaan OSIS sangatlah penting. Karena itu aku takkan memaafkan siapapun yang merusak kehidupan damai di sekolah ini. Entah mereka manusia atau Iblis. Ini berlaku untuk kalian semua, termasuk Rias." Kata Sona.

Issei segera paham kalau kata kata itu diarahkan pada para Iblis baru: Trio Mesum, Asia, dan Saji. Dengan kata lain, dia takkan mengampuni siapapun yang mengacau di sekolah ini. Orang ini sangat mencintai Akademi Kuoh. Tak mengherankan kalau dia menjadi Presiden.

"Kupikir perkenalanku ini sudah cukup bagi para orang orang baru. Kami mohon pamit. Ada dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan sepanjang istirahat siang." Kata Sona yang segera bangkit dan mulai pergi. "Presiden...bukan, Souna Sitri...sama. Mohon kerjasamanya." Kata Asia. "Y-Ya! Mohon kerjasamanya juga!" kata Trio Mesum.

"Ya, mohon kerjasamanya juga." Sona membalas dan tersenyum pada mereka. Sona berujar pada Rias sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, "Rias, aku akan menantikan 'Turnamen Bola' itu." Kata Sona. "Ya, aku juga sama." Kata Rias. Rias tersenyum balik dan Sona meninggalkan ruang.

Dia mungkin sudah membantu kami dalam perseteruan diantara dua keluarga lama. Tapi, tak segampang itu memahami masalah para Iblis bangsawan. Atau mungkin dia percaya kalau Rias bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Ise, Matsuda, Motohama, Asia, rukunlah dengan Saji-kun. Kalian akan menemui anggota OSIS yang lain, tapi jangan bertengkar dengan mereka. Kita semua sama sama menikmati kehidupan sekolah, oke?" Ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Baik!" kata mereka berdua.


	6. Chapter 6 - Turnamen Bola dan Reuni?

Chapter 6 – turnamen bola dan reuni?

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Terjadi kehebohan luar biasa di akademi Kuoh. Karena, hari ini adalah "turnamen bola". Matthew berhasil datang ke akademi tanpa harus mengundang Amaterasu. Karena, ia bisa diincar satu Jepang kalau ia membawa Amaterasu ke sekolah.

Matthew biasa kabur dari perlombaan sehingga, dia tidak ikut lomba apapun pada hari ini. Walau dia dari Klub Ilmu Gaib, dia dan ketiga perempuannya tidak mengikuti ini. Para perempuan kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat aksi Matthew. Sementara para pria menangis karena tidak bisa melihat aksi Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare. Beberapa dari mereka saling peluk dan menangis. Beberapanya lagi menangis di kelas. Dasr siswa.

Kehebohan ini teradi karena pertandingan tenis antara Rias dengan Sona. "Buchou, kau pasti bisa!" kata Issei yang mendukung Rias sambil berdiri di paling depan. "RIAS BUCHOU, RIAS BUCHOU!" kata Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama sambil menepok dua balon tepuk. "Dasar.." gumam Matthew dengan malunya.

"Ayo Buchou, Ayo Fuku-Buchou!" kata mereka bertiga. "KALIAN APAKAN DUO ONEE-SAMA!" kata para siswa. "MEREKA KAN SATU KLUB DENGAN DUO ONEE-SAMA, KERUBUT MEREKA!" kata seorang perempuan dengan kacamata. "SIALAN KAU, KIRYUU!" kata mereka bertiga yang dikerubut para siswa.

"Ria-tan ku yang pastinya menang!" kata seorang pria dengan rambut merah memanjang dan memakai baju biasa. "Enak saja, So-tan ku yang pasti menang!" kata seorang perempuan yang berambut hitam. "Ria-tan yang menang!" kata pria itu. "So-tan yang menang!" kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, jangan membuat keributan disini." Kata perempuan yang berambut putih dan dikepang sambil menjewer mereka. "Auw! Grayfia/Grayfia-san, sakit!" kata mereka berdua yang kesakitkan karena dijewer. "Wah, wah siapa yang disini?" tanya Matthew yang sedang berjalan.

"Halo," kata Sirzechs. "Siapa dia?" tanya Matthew. "Dia satu dari Yondai Maou dan kakak dari Sona, Serafall Leviathan." Kata Sirzechs. "Kalian pasti ribut masalah siapa yang menang atau memfoto adik kalian. Dasar sis-con!" kata Matthew.

Pertarungan sengit antara Rias dengan Sona membuat kehebohan. Bola beraura terus berpantul warnanya bermacam-macam, ada merah, biru, ungu, kuning, bahkan mereka berjumlah lebih dari 1, bagi yang matanya kurang tajam. Sirzechs dan Serafall sedang memfoto adik-adik mereka. Matthew hanya menikmatinya sambil makan jagung berondong.

"Mereka sis-con ya?" tanya Matthew sambil memakan jagung berondongnya. "Aku tidak tahu," kata Grayfia. Beberapa menit kemudian, pertarungan berhenti dengan catatan seri. Rias dan Sona menjadi juara satunya. Karena, raket mereka hancur dn skornya 40-40 tanpa game. Sirzechs dan Grayfia dijewer oleh Grayfia dan dibawa pulang ke alam bawah tanah setelah pertarungan selesai.

Setelah festival bola selesai, hujan turun sangat deras

Rias baru menampar seseorang. Itu bukan Issei, namun Kiba. "Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah bangun?" kata Rias yang nampak marah. Untuk Turnamen Bola, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, menjadi juara 1. Issei, Asia, dan Koneko kembali dan memperoleh tempat pertama sebagai tim, namun ada satu orang yang tak bekerjasam yaitu, Kiba. Dia memang sudah ikut serta namun dia tak melakukan apa apa sepanjang waktu.

Rias marah padanya berkali kali sepanjang pertandingan namun ia sepertinya tak peduli. Issei pasti yang kesal kalau Rias tak marah padanya. Bahkan usai pipinya ditampar, Kiba masih tak berekspresi ataupun berbicara. Dia adalah Pria tampan yang selalu memiliki wajah menyegarkan. Kemudian ia tiba tiba memasang senyum yang biasanya.

"Apa sudah selesai? Turnamen Bolanya juga sudah selesai. Kita tak akan berlatih lagi jadi bisakah aku beristirahat sampai malam tiba? Aku sedikit lelah jadi aku ingin absen dari kegiatan Klub yang biasanya. Maaf untuk sikapku sepanjang hari ini. Sepertinya aku tak merasa baik baik saja hari ini." Kata Kiba. "Kiba, sikapmu akhir akhir ini aneh?" tanya Matthew.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Kiba. "APA KAU BILANG!" kata Marcelia. "SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BERBICARA DENGANNYA!" kata Aori. "MANA KIBA YANG DULU?" tanya Raynare dengan marah. "Sudah, sudah. Nanti kuelus kepala kalian kalau kalian diam sampai pulang." Kata Matthew. "Baik," kata mereka yang marahnya reda.

Issei segera melanjutkan kata-kata Matthew, "Bahkan aku merasa cemas padamu." Kata Issei. "Cemas? Kenapa harus dicemaskan? Kupikir normal bagi Iblis untuk hidup sesuai kehendak mereka. Memang, aku yang salah karena tidak mendengar ucapan Majikanku kali ini" kata Kiba.

"Cukup menyusahkan dalam situasi ini saat kita mencoba membentuk kelompok yang baik. Itulah yang kita rasakan setelah mengalami hal pahit di pertandingan sebelumnya,ingat? Bukankah kita harus saling menutupi kelemahan kita saat ini? Kita adalah teman." Kata Issei. "Teman?" kata Kiba yang kemudian memasang wajah murung. "Ya,teman." Kata Issei.

"Kamu selalu bersemangat Ise-kun, akhir akhir ini aku mulai mengingat hal hal dasar." Balas Kiba. "Dasar?" kata Issei. "Ya, benar sekali. Alasan kenapa aku bertarung." Kata Kiba. "Bukankah demi Buchou?" tanya Issei. "Bukan. Aku hidup demi membalaskan dendamku. Pedang Suci Excalibur. Menghancurkan itu adalah alasan kenapa aku terus hidup." Kata Kiba yang memasang wajah berisi keyakinan kuat. Lalu, ia pergi sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Kiba tengah berjalan tanpa membawa payung ketika hujan turun sangat deras. Dia pikir hujan ini sangat bagus untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. 'Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Buchou.' Batinnya. Dia memberontak untuk pertama kalinya pada Majikan yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

' _Aku gagal sebagai "Kiba Yuuto". Namun aku tak pernah sekalipun melupakan dendamku pada Pedang Suci Excalibur. Aku belum lama terbiasa dengan kehidupan sekolah. Aku sudah mendapat teman, mendapat hidup layak, dan mendapat nama. Aku juga menerima tujuan hidup dari Majikanku, Rias Gremory. Meminta kebahagiaan lebih adalah hal buruk. Aku memang buruk. Aku tak bisa terus hidup demi "Teman teman"ku sampai aku mencapai tujuanku._ ' Batinnya.

Dia mendengar suara air yang berbeda dari suara hujan. Terdapat Pendeta di hadapannya. Terdapat salib menggantung di dada mereka dan memberikan hukuman langit atas nama Tuhan yang begitu ia benci. Dia adalah salah satu hal yang ia benci.

' _Aku tak keberatan membunuhnya kalau dia adalah Exorcist.' Itulah yang dipikirkannya. Ada darah mengucur dari perutnya dan dia batuk batuk darah, dia kemudian jatuh. 'Apa dia dibunuh oleh seseorang? Siapa? Seorang musuh?_ ' batin Kiba.

Kiba dalam sekejap menciptakan Pedang Iblis setelah merasa ada keganjilan. ' _Itu adalah hawa membunuh!_ ' batin Kiba. Terdapat kilatan logam dibawah hujan yang nampak bersinar. Saat Kiba menggerakkan tubuhnya ke tempat hawa membunuh itu berasal, terdapat seseorang dengan Pedang panjang menyerangnya. Pria ini memiliki busana sama dengan Pendeta yang tewas barusan. Jadi dia juga Pendeta. Tapi yang satu ini memiliki hawa membunuh yang berbeda. "Yahoooo. Lama tak jumpa." Kata orang itu.

' _Aku kenal pria Pendeta yang membuat senyum aneh. Pendeta sinting dengan rambut putih, Freed Zelzan. Dia adalah orang yang kami lawan dalam insiden yang melibatkan Malaikat Jatuh sebelumnya. Dia menunjukkan senyum menjijikkan yang sama yang membuatku kesal seperti biasanya._ ' Batin Kiba

"Sepertinya kau masih di kota ini. Apa urusanmu hari ini? Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak berselera hari ini." Kiba mengatakannya dengan nada kemarahan namun dia malah tertawa. "Waktu yang bagus sekali. Luar biasa! Saat ini aku justru merasa bahagia sampai ingin berlinang air mata karena bisa bertemu kembali denganmu!" katanya dengan nada congkak.

' _Cara bicaranya masih congkak. Dia benar benar membuatku marah. Aku membencinya karena dia adalah Pendeta. Saat aku mencoba membuat Pedang Iblis di tanganku, Pedang panjang yang ia bawa mulai memancarkan aura suci! Cahaya itu! Aura itu! Kemilau itu! Tak mungkin kulupakan!_ ' batin Kiba.

"Aku bosan berburu Pendeta jadi sekarang waktu yang bagus. Bagus sekali. Mari pastikan siapa yang lebih kuat diantara Excalibur punyaku dan Pedang Iblismu, oke? Hyahahaha! Aku akan membalas budimu dengan membunuhmu!" kata Freed.

Di kamar Issei,

"Ya. Yuuto adalah korban selamat dari proyek itu." Kata Rias. "Proyek itu diadakan beberapa tahun lalu didalam Gereja Kristen yang ditujukan pada mereka yang mampu menggunakan Pedang Suci Excalibur." Kata Rias sambil menceritakannya.

"Tch, kenapa tempat sesuci itu bisa mengadakan proyek aneh membunuh orang?" kata Matthew. "Tidak bisa ditebak kenapa alasannya." Kata Rias. "Aori, kayaknya kita tidak segila mereka." Kata Raynare. "Memang, tapi kau merusak hati Matthew dan Issei." Kata Aori. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal itu." Kata Asia yang tak mengetahui proyek itu. Proyek rahasia semacam itu pasti takkan mencapai telinga gadis yang dipuja sebagai "Holy Maiden".

"Pedang Suci adalah senjata terkuat dalam melawan Iblis. Kalau kita, Iblis, tersentuh oleh Pedang Suci maka tubuh kita akan terbakar. Kalau kita tertebas, maka tubuh kita akan lenyap tanpa jejak. Bisa dikatakan senjata terkuat bagi mereka yang percaya pada Tuhan dan memandang Iblis sebagai musuh." Kata Rias.

' _Pedang Suci, hal itu sering sekali muncul di TV dan Video Game, kan? Aku juga Iblis jadi senjata itu pasti akan sangat berbahaya bagiku._ ' Batin Issei.

' _Asal muasal Pedang Iblis datang dari berbagai tempat. Tapi kupikir yang paling terkenal adalah Excalibur. Bahkan di Jepang, muncul dalam banyak buku. Ia adalah senjata suci yang diciptakan dengan teknik sihir dan Alkimia bagi mereka yang mencapai wilayah Tuhan. Namun Pedang Suci memilih pengguna mereka sendiri. Kudengar hanya satu orang tiap seratus tahun yang terpilih._ ' Batin Issei

"Kiba adalah pemilik Sacred Gear yang bisa menciptakan Pedang Iblis kan? Jadi apakah ada Sacred Gear yang bisa menciptakan Pedang Suci juga?" tanya Issei. "Bukannya tidak ada. Tapi kalau kamu bandingkan dengan Pedang Suci yang sudah ada, hal itu banyak kelemahannya. Tentu saja aku tak mengatakannya lemah. Diantara mereka adalah Sacred Gear yang tergolong dalam "Longinus", seperti "Boosted Gear" milikmu." Kata Rias.

"Namun, pada zaman ini tak ada Pedang Suci yang sebanding dengan Excalibur, Durandal, atau Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi karena Pedang Pedang Suci ini terlalu tangguh. Sama halnya dengan Pedang Iblis." Kata Rias. "Sepertinya aku punya salah satu dari tiga pedang itu." Kata Matthew. "Sword summon, Kusanagi." Kata Matthew. Lalu, katana berwarna hitam legat muncul dan Matthew memgang pedang itu. "Ini diberikan oleh Susanō-sensei." Kata Matthew.

"Yuuto menerima perlakuan khusus untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan Pedang Suci, khususnya Excalibur." Kata Rias. "Jadi Kiba mampu menggunakan Pedang Suci?" tanya Issei. "Tidak," kata Rias. "Yuuto tak mampu beradaptasi dengan Pedang Suci. Bukan hanya Yuuto, namun nampaknya semua yang menerima perlakuan sama dengan Yuuto tak bisa juga." Kata Rias.

' _Bahkan Kiba yang ahli menggunakan pedang dan bisa mengendalikan semua Pedang Iblis itu tak mampu menggunakan Pedang Suci._ ' Batin Matthew. "Tidak mungkin." Gumam Matthew. "Orang orang Gereja memutuskan memandang orang orang yang tak bisa beradaptasi pada Pedang Suci sebagai 'Produk gagal' dan menyingkirkan mereka." Kata Rias.

"Hampir semua peserta eksperimen dibunuh termasuk Yuuto. Hanya karena mereka tak bisa beradaptasi dengan Pedang Suci." Kata Rias. "Tak mungkin. Itu tindakan terlarang bagi mereka yang percaya pada Tuhan." Kata Asia. Sepertinya hal ini menjadi shock hebat bagi Asia. Matanya menjadi berair. Normal untuk menangis ketika sesuatu yang ia percayai mengkhianatinya. "Mereka, orang orang Gereja, menyebut kita Iblis sebagai eksistensi jahat, namun kupikir niat buruk manusia adalah kejahatan terbesar di dunia ini." Kata Rias

' _Buchou mengatakannya dengan tatapan sedih. Buchou adalah Iblis. Namun ia sangat baik hati. Buchou pernah berkata kalau dia memiliki perasaan sama dengan manusia karena sudah lama tinggal di dunia manusia namun aku percaya bukan itu masalahnya. Kupikir sejak awal Buchou adalah wanita yang baik hati. Kalau tidak kamu takkan bisa menjelaskan senyum ramahnya. Ada juga orang orang baik diantara Iblis! Dan itulah kehormatanku sebagai Iblis!_ ' batin Issei.

"Saat aku mereinkarnasi Yuuto sebagai Iblis, pria itu bersumpah untuk membalaskan dendamnya bahkan meski situasinya sedang parah. Karena bakatnya dalam menggunakan Pedang Suci semenjak lahir, aku ingin ia memakai bakat itu sebagai Iblis. Bakat berpedang Yuuto akan sia sia kalau hanya ditujukan untuk Pedang Suci." Kata Rias.

Rias ingin menolong Kiba dengan mengubahnya menjadi Iblis karena ia menjalani hidup menderita karena Pedang Suci. Rias ingin menyuruhnya untuk tak hanya berfokus pada Pedang Suci dan memakai kekuatannya sebagai Iblis. "Pria itu masih belum bisa melupakannya. Pedang Suci. Juga mereka yang terlibat dengan Pedang Suci. Dan orang orang Gereja." Kata Rias.

"Yang jelas aku akan terus mengawasinya sekarang. Saat ini kepalanya penuh perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Pedang Suci. Kuharap dia kembali ke sedia kala." Kata Rias. "Ah, soal itu, kupikir foto ini yang sudah membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu." Kata Issei. Dia menyerahkan foto itu pada Rias. Kiba bilang kalau pedang dalam foto ini adalah Pedang Suci. Kupikir pasti ada hubungannya.

Matanya berubah tak lama setelah menatap foto."Ise. Apa kenalanmu ada yang berhubungan dengan Gereja?" tanya Rias. "Tidak. Tak ada satupun dalam keluargaku." Kata Issei. "Kecuali saat aku masih kecil, ada anak yang beragama Kristen pernah menjadi tetanggaku." Kata Issei. "Jadi begitu, ada Pedang Suci di dekatmu. Tidak, memang ada Pedang Suci sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Sungguh menakutkan." Kata Rias

"Berarti pedang ini memang Pedang Suci?" tanya Issei. "Ya, salah satu dari Pedang Suci. Memang tak sekuat Pedang Suci yang kusebutkan tadi, namun ini sungguhan. Itu artinya pria ini adalah pengguna Pedang Suci. sekarang aku paham. Aku dengar pendahuluku yang mengurus area ini sebelumnya lenyap, tapi akan masuk akal kalau ini alasannya. Tapi kalau kuingat ingat," kata Issei.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan anak itu." Kata Matthew yang mengambil foto itu. "Namanya Irina Shidou kan?" tanya Matthew. "Ketika aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Inggris ada orang yang memberiku Excalibur Neo. Lalu, anak ini muncul." Kata Matthew. "Hanya saja, dia sudah berusia 17 tahun ketika aku menemuinya." Kata Matthew.

"Dia memiliki Excalibur Mimic, pedang besar itu. Sementara, aku memiliki Neo, Blessing dan Dream." Kata Matthew. "Untuk Blessing sendiri, aku diberi oleh pemilik aslinya karena markas mereka diserang Kokabiel ketika aku sedang berjalan di Eropa Timur." Kata Matthew. "Wow, apa saja yangkau punya selain Excalibur, Tombak Naga, dan Kusanagi, Matthew?" tanya Rias.

"Magic Blade, Dragon Spike, dan keris Nyi Roro Kidul." Kata Matthew. "Bahkan pistol sihir aku juga punya. Karena aku mencuri dari salah satu penyihir." Kata Matthew yang membuka sword void untuk menaruh Kusanagi dan mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggangnya. "Kau memiliki banyak senjata." Kata Issei. "Begitulah," kata Matthew.

Issei menarik nafas panjang setelah meminum segelas air di dapur. Setelah itu Issei menenangkan situasi dengan memilih "Tidur dengan keduanya". Tentu saja meminta Rias mengenakan gaun malamnya hanya untuk hari ini. Kalau sudah begini, bisa bisa Asia akan menirunya. Nampaknya Asia akan menjadi erotis juga karena pengaruh Buchou. Issei memang akan merasa senang namun juga bingung.

' _Aku harus melindungi Asia. Gadis yang ingin kamu lindungi menjadi erotis akan jadi hal yang tidak baik! Tapi itu juga hal yang baik Nghhhh._ ' Itu hal yang otak kerdil milik Issei tak bisa tangani. Di ranjang, Rias dan Asia tengah tertidur dimana Issei tidur diantara mereka.

' _Itu situasi yang selalu kuimpikan! Ini sangat menakjubkan! Aku tidur sambil dikelilingi dua gadis, tahu!? Itulah situasi terhebat bagi laki laki! Dan kalau aku berpikir berbuat apa apa pada Buchou yang tidur di sisi kiriku, sepertinya Asia akan marah padaku. Kalau aku berbuat apa apa pada Asia yang tidur di sisi kananku, maka kebaikan hatiku akan mati matian mencegahnya._ ' Batin Issei. ' _Matthew lebih banyak, kalau tidak tiga bisa empat._ ' Batinnya lagi

' _Ini membunuhku! Sial! Mereka tepat di depanku tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa pada mereka! Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku sambil menangis penuh penyesalan. Tentu saja aku tak bisa tidur karena kelewat kegirangan lantaran ada dua Bishojo tidur di sampingku! Aku menahan hasratku untuk meremas payudara dan paha, dan turun ke lantai bawah saat ada kesempatan._

 _Aku yakin mereka berdua masih tertidur dengan damai. Sial! Aku ingin berhubungan seks dengan mereka! Bukankah ini waktunya aku menjadi populer dengan wanita!? Bukankah aku harus manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencicipi banyak hal!? Mungkin melakukan hal erotis dengan kita bertiga!?_

 _Dalam Harem main bertiga itu normal! Kudengar itu adalah hal dasar! Itu artinya aku tidak cocok memiliki Harem!? Kalau aku memiliki bakat membuat Harem, maka sekarang aku akan membuat Buchou dan Asia merasakan kenikmatan dan menggenggam mereka bersama! Dasar sial! Aku menyadari realita menyakitkan ini!_

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa apa saat tidur dengan dua gadis! Maksudku, sepertinya aku bisa menyerang Buchou tapi aku tak bisa! Dan aku tak tega menodai Asia! Apa karena aku tak berpengalaman yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu!? Apa karena aku masih perjaka!? Absurd! Dalam simulasi yang kuputar dalam kepalaku, jadinya seperti ini._ ' Batin Issei

visualisasi

"Fufufu, jadi gadis mana yang harus kulayani hari ini?" tanya Issei

"Ise-sama! Tolong pilih aku! Kumohon!" kata Rias

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan!? Aku adalah wanita jalang yang tak bisa hidup tanpa majikanku! Jadi mohon pilih aku!" lanjutkan

"Jangan halangi aku, Onii-sama! Aku tak tahan lagi! Tolong datanglah padaku!" kata Asia

"Hahaha! Hei hei beri aku waktu. Aku hanya punya satu tubuh, tahu? Jadi bergiliran saja! Kita lakukan bergantian. Hahaha, kalian sungguh anak anak kucing yang menyusahkan." Kata Issei

Visualisasi berakhir

Dalam kepala Issei sungguh sempurna, namun kenyataan itu kejam, air mata jatuh di pipinya. Bagaimanapun juga itu semua itu hanya halusinasi yang dia buat dalam kepalanya. ' _Aaaaah, kapan aku mendapat pengalaman pertamaku?_ ' batinnya

[ **Hei Partner, maaf mengganggumu** ] kata Ddraig

' _Aku tak pernah menduga kalau kau akan mengajakku berbicara. Makhluk yang bersemayam di lengan kiriku, Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear", Welsh Dragon Ddraig. Dia mendadak berbicara padaku segera setelah Rating Game melawan keluarga Phenex._

 _Dan dia meminjamkanku kekuatan, Balance Breaker, yang merupakan kekuatan tertinggi Sacred Gear. Berkat itulah aku mengalahkan Raiser Phenex dan berhasil menggagalkan pertunangan Buchou. Namun waktu itu lengan kiriku berubah menjadi seperti Naga, yakni harga menggunakan kekuatan ini._

 _Sekarang lenganku kembali normal karena bantuan Buchou dan Akeno-san namun kalau aku tak menerima perawatan untuk melemahkan kekuatan Nagaku maka lenganku akan kembali menjadi lengan Naga._ ' Batin Issei. Ddraig tak muncul lagi sejak saat itu dan bahkan tak membalas ucapan Issei saat dia mengajak Ddraig bicara.

[ **Jangan bicara begitu. Kali ini aku takkan kabur lagi. Mari mengobrol sedikit.** ] kata Ddraig

"Hmph. Datang entah dari mana." Kata Issei

[ **Hei, jangan bilang begitu.** ] kata Ddraig

[ **Nampaknya kepalamu penuh oleh hal hal itu seperti biasanya.** ] Ddraig mengatakannya sambil mendesah.

"Diam! Aku sudah di usia ini! Dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Issei

[ **Aku tak keberatan mengobrol soal lawan jenis.** ] kata Ddraig

"Jadi kau mendengarkan?" tanya Issei dengan penasaran.

[ **Soalnya aku selalu bersamamu, jadi suka atau tidak suka aku tetap bisa mendengarnya** ] Ddraig menjawab dengan nada kesal.

[ **Gremory dan budak mereka adalah makhluk dengan rasa perhatian besar diantara kaum Iblis. Majikan dan teman temanmu juga sama. Khususnya rasa cinta yang Rias Gremory miliki padamu sangat dalam. Nampaknya dia memiliki perasaan khusus padamu** ] kata Ddraig.

"Ya, aku tak begitu paham kenapa dia sangat menyayangiku." Issei menjawabnya sambil tersipu. Itu benar, Rias sangat perhatian padanya. Issei pikir rasa sayangnya pada Issei semakin besar setelah dia mengalahkan Raiser. Bahkan di depan anggota Klub, di depan budak Iblis lain, dia memeluk Issei, terkadang dia bahkan mengecup pipinya. Issei senang namun juga malu sampai tak tahu mesti berbuat apa.

[ **Kukuku. Kau mungkin di usia yang layak mengalami hal hal semacam itu. Kau harus mengalami hal semacam itu sesegera mungkin. Kau takkan tahu kapan si "Orang putih" akan muncul di hadapanmu.** ] kata Ddraig

"Hei. Aku ingin menanyakannya sebelumnya tapi apa itu "Orang Putih" yang selalu kau bicarakan?" kata Issei

[ **Naga Putih. Sang Vanishing Dragon.** ] kata Ddraig

'Vanishing Dragon? Apa dia berhubungan dengan Ddraig, sang Welsh Dragon? Kalau kuingat ingat Ddraig dijuluki Se-Ki-Ryu-Tei. Berarti si Naga Putih adalah...Ddraig berbicara padaku selagi aku masih memikirkannya.' Batin Issei.

[ **Kau tahu kalau ada tiga golongan terdiri atas Tuhan dan Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis terlibat perang di zaman dahulu kan?** ] tanya Ddraig.

"Iya." Kata Issei

[ **Pada waktu itu golongan yang lain memberikan dukungan mereka pada pihak tertentu. Peri, Roh, Monster Eropa, Youkai Asia, dan Manusia. Namun Naga adalah satu satunya makhluk yang tak berpihak dengan satupun dari mereka.** ] kata Ddraig

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Issei.

[ **Hmmm entahlah. Aku tak tahu alasan pastinya. Namun Naga adalah makhluk yang tercipta dari kumpulan energi dan mereka semua bersikap bebas dan seenaknya. Ada juga Naga yang berubah menjadi Iblis atau mereka yang berpihak pada Tuhan. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka sama sekali tak peduli dan hidup dengan bebas.** ] lanjutnya

[ **Namun sepanjang Perang Besar diantara tiga golongan, terdapat dua Naga bodoh yang mulai bertarung. Dan mereka berdua adalah kelas Naga tertinggi yang memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan Tuhan dan Maou. Mereka mulai saling bertarung sambil menjatuhkan pasukan dari tiga golongan. Bagi ketiga golongan, tak ada yang lebih merepotkan selain kedua Naga ini. Ketiga Golongan berperang demi mengambil alih kendali dunia ini, dan kedua Naga mengganggu medan peperangan tanpa peduli sama sekali.** ] kata Ddraig

"Kenapa mereka berdua harus saling bertarung?" tanya Issei

[ **Entahlah. Sesuatu yang begitu saja mereka lakukan. Kedua Naga mungkin tak ingat alasan kenapa mereka mulai bertarung. Dan untuk pertamakalinya, para pemimpin dari tiga golongan bersatu padu. "Kita harus singkirkan kedua Naga itu, atau bukan masalah peperangan lagi!" semacam itulah.** ] kata Ddraig.

[ **Kedua Naga yang pertarungannya diganggu menjadi marah. [Jangan halangi pertarungan kami!] [Tuhan dan Maou tak berhak ikut campur dalam pertarungan antar Naga!]. Mereka memberi jawaban bodoh. Mereka justru nekat menyerbu Tuhan, Maou, dan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh. Memang, kurasa merekalah yang salah.** ] kata Ddraig

[ **Kemudian kedua Naga dipotong kecil kecil dan Roh mereka disegel kedalam tubuh manusia sebagai Sacred Gear. Kedua Naga yang disegel dalam manusia menggunakan mereka sebagai perantara dan saling bertemu tak terhitung jumlahnya dan bertarung tak terhitung banyaknya. Setiap waktu salah satu dari mereka menang dan satunya mati.** ] kata Ddraig

[ **Kadang salah satu dari mereka sudah mati sebelum yang lain datang dan mereka tak bertarung. Namun kebanyakan waktu mereka bertarung. Kalau perantaranya, manusia, mati maka Naga berhenti berfungsi untuk beberapa waktu. Jadi Roh mereka tetap ada di dunia ini, manusia dengan kekuatan Naga terlahir. Hal itu telah terulang tak terhitung jumlahnya selama waktu yang panjang.** ] lanjut Ddraig.

"Dan kedua Naga itu adalah kau dan Vanishing Dragon kan?" tanya Issei.

[ **Tepat sekali. Kali ini kau yang menjadi perantaraku. Dan yang membuatmu menjadi Iblis. Selama waktu yang panjang aku seperti ini, ini hal pertama bagiku. Karena itulah aku cukup penasaran. Apa yang akan terjadi kali ini?** ] kata Ddraig.

"Dengar Ddraig! Aku ingin dipromosikan sebagai Iblis kelas tinggi dan menjadi Raja Harem! Impianku adalah membentuk pasukan Bishojo dengan membuat banyak cewek cantik menjadi budak Iblis pribadiku!" kata Issei

[ **Hahaha! Ini juga pertamakalinya aku punya pemilik sepertimu. Kebanyakan pemilikku di masa lalu entah bangga atau takut pada kekuatan kami, dan keduanya sering mengalami hidup penuh kesusahan.** ] kata Ddraig.

"Hah? Apa aku abnormal? Apa aku aneh?" tanya Issei.

[ **Kau aneh tapi tidak abnormal. Yang manapun kau adalah Pemilik Naga. Di zaman dan negara manapun, Naga menyimbolkan kekuatan. Kau tahu kalau ada banyak lukisan dan patung Naga meski bentuknya berbeda beda kan? Sepanjang masa manusia mengagumi Naga, menghormati Naga, dan takut pada Naga.** ] kara Ddraig.

[ **Naga menarik hati orang orang disekitarnya tanpa mereka sadari. Atau mereka dengan kekuatan besar berkumpul di sekitar Naga. Kalau banyak orang datang mengagumimu atau menantangmu bertarung, mungkin itu disebabkan oleh kekuatan Naga.** ] lanjutnya.

"Kedengarannya kekuatan yang menyusahkan. Jadi aku akan diincar oleh banyak orang?" tanya Issei.

[ **Untuk menghadapi lawan kuat yang tertarik pada kekuatan. Itulah jalan bagi mereka yang memiliki Kaisar-Naga.** ] balas Ddraig

Skipped

Asia dan Issei tengah berjalan pulang ke rumah sepulang sekolah dan menyelesaikan kegiatan klub. Biasanya, Rias ikut bersama mereka tapi hari ini tidak. Sepertinya insiden dengan Akeno-san adalah penyebabnya. "Buchou tidak ikut pulang ke rumah?" tanya Issei.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti. Pulanglah tanpa aku." Jawab Rias. Issei menanyainya di ruang klub, tapi bukan hanya dia tak melihat matanya. Dia bahkan tak menghadap wajahnya. Ada duri dalam ucapannya. ' _Hiks, apa Buchou membenciku sekarang? Aku sedih, jadi anjing yang dimarahi oleh majikan mereka merasakan hal ini juga? Terasa begitu kesepian dan sedih._ ' Batinnya.

"Tenanglah, kawanku. Jangan begitu." Kata Matthew. Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare masih membicarakan siapa yang tidur diatas Matthew. "Bukankah Buchou-san ikut pulang bersama kita?" tanya Asia. "Hm? Iya, sepertinya aku sudah membuat Buchou marah." Kata Issei. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Asia. "Pasti masalah harem." Kata Raynare.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah banyak meninggalkan luka pada Issei." Kata Matthew. "Maaf," kata Raynare. "Tidak, itu salahku. Aku akan minta maaf nanti. Asia, kamu tak perlu mencemaskannya." Kata Issei. "Aku paham. Tapi mungkin aku juga salah. Akhir akhir ini aku sering berbicara balik pada Buchou-san" kata Asia. "Tak apa apa. Kupikir dia tak marah padamu, Asia. Akulah yang salah." Kata Issei.

' _Aneh. Belakangan ini Buchou aneh. Apa karena dia punya keinginan memiliki budak untuknya sendiri? Apakah sama dengan orang yang kesal kalau piaraannya dijinakkan oleh orang lain? Biarpun aku sangat disayangi oleh Buchou, aku hanyalah budak baginya._ ' batin Issei sambil mengalirkan air matanya.

' _Hiks kalau aku kerepotan hanya karena satu wanita seperti ini, maka mimpiku menjadi Raja Harem masih sangat jauh! Sial! Inikah alasan aku tak bisa populer dengan wanita!? Perasaan wanita begitu rumit! Aku terus memikirkan itu sampai akhirnya tiba di rumahku. Saat aku mencoba membuka pintu, aku merasakan firasat buruk._ ' Batin Issei yang air matanya mengenai rambut Asia walau sedikit. "Ise-san ada apa?

' _Apa ini? Rasanya ada sinyal dalam tubuhku yang memperingatkan datangnya bahaya. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama sebelumnya. Kalau kuingat ingat, sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu Asia dan membawanya ke Gereja. Saat aku melihat Gereja, tubuhku gemetaran._ ' Batin Issei.

Matthew sudah mempersiapkan pedangnya. Raynare dan Aori sudah mempersiapkan tombak bersinarnya. Marcelia mungkin diam saja. ' _Asia menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Sepertinya Asia juga merasa tidak nyaman. Berarti ini perasaan yang hanya bisa dideteksi oleh Iblis. Ada seseorang dalam rumahku. Bukan, tak mungkin Ibu!_ ' batin Issei yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya dalam keadaan panik.

' _Naluriku merasakan seseorang yang familiar disini. Tetapi, kenapa dia di rumah ini?_ ' batin Matthew. Naluri mereka mengatakan, Ibu Hyoudou tidak ada di dapur. Namun mereka mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tamu. Issei menuju ke sana secepatnya dan melihat dua gadis asing dan Ibu Hyoudou tengah tertawa.

"Dan ini adalah gambar Ise saat masih di SD. Lihat. Ini foto waktu celananya sobek di kolam renang. Dia sangat merepotkan. Dia tetap pergi ke kolam renang biarpun celananya sobek." Kata Ibu Hyoudou. "Ibu?" kata Issei dengan kaget

Ibu melihatku ketika dia sadar aku berada di sini. "Oh Ise. Sudah pulang ternyata. Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu nampak pucat." Tanya Ibu Hyoudou. "Hauuuu. Syukurlah." Kata Issei. Asia duduk di lantai seolah merasa lega. Setelah mendapati kalau Ibu Hyoudou masih aman Issei menghela nafas kelegaan dan menenangkan diri.

Namun, Issei tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan tak nyaman ini. Tentu saja, karena ada dua wanita asing. Mereka berdua orang luar negeri dengan Salib menggantung di dada mereka. Mereka berdua nampak seumuran mereka. Seorang memiliki rambut oranye dan yang lain berambut biru dengan jumbai hijau dan mata menyeramkan.

"Halo, Hyodou Issei-kun. Hah, Matthew-kun juga ada disini?!" Kata salah satu dari mereka.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pedang suci super berbahaya

**Ngak ada A/N buat chapter ini.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchise milik Ichiei Ishibumi, bukan punyaku. Lagu yang digunakan untuk Opening, BGM, dan Ending bukan milikku, milik artisnya masing-masing.**

* * *

Opening: Sympathy – Larval Stage Planning

* * *

Chapter 7 – Pedang suci super berbahaya dan pertemuan antar orang tua?

"Hallo, Hyodou Issei-kun. Hah, Matthew-kun juga ada disini?!" Kata salah satu dari mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang menyambut Matthew dan Issei adalah wanita dengan rambut coklat muda. Di sebelahnya adalah gadis berambut biru dengan jumbai hijau dan ada senjata tertutup kain di sampingnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Issei yang menyapanya dengan senyum dibuat buat. Namun matanya berubah dan nampak bingung. "Hah? kamu tidak ingat? Ini aku?" katanya yang kaget karena Issei tidak mengenal gadis ini. Lalu, Ibu Hyoudou menunjuk pada anak laki laki yang pernah berteman padaku waktu kecil. "Dia anak ini. Shidou Irina-chan. Waktu itu dia memang kelihatan seperti anak laki laki, tapi sekarang dia gadis yang anggun jadi Ibu terkejut." Kata Ibu Hyoudou.

"Lama tak jumpa Ise-kun. Apa kamu keliru kalau aku laki laki? Apa boleh buat kalau waktu itu aku suka bikin masalah seperti anak laki laki. Tapi sepertinya kita sudah berubah sepanjang waktu kita tak saling jumpa. Astaga. Kamu tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi saat bertemu kembali." Kata Irina. "Yo, Irina, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di Inggris ketika aku menemukan Excalibur Neo lalu kau mengambek dan memintaku untuk memberikan pedang itu padamu." Kata Matthew. "Apa, Excalibur Neo, DIMANA ITU, BERIKAN PADAKU!" katanya. "Oh, tidak bisa oh oh oh tidak bisa..." katanya sambil melakukan rap.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Syukurlah kalian berdua tidak apa apa." Asia dan Issei dipeluk oleh Rias. Untungnya, Irina dan rekannya sudah meninggalkan rumah mereka setelah mengobrol selama 30 menit. Dia sudah lama tidak datang Jepang, dia sebenarnya datang kesini karena ini kota tempatnya dibesarkan saat kecil. Dia berkata kalau dia pergi ke Inggris karena pekerjaan orangtuanya. Tapi dipikir seperti apapun, orangtuanya berhubungan dengan Gereja. Asia dan Issei mencoba tak terlibat dengan mereka dan menyerahkan pembicaraan pada Ibu. Terutama karena Asia tak ingin menjalin kontak dengan orang orang Gereja. Issei memaksanya melakukan sesuatu dan menunggu dalam kamar. "Apa kamu terluka? Kukira mereka tahu kalau kita adalah Iblis, tapi kurasa mereka tak bisa menyentuh kita di perumahan normal dan khususnya di depan Ibumu yang manusia normal." Kata Rias.

"Ise-san dan aku sudah aman, Buchou-san." Rias memeluk aku dan Asia lebih erat dan menggenggam mereka seperti harta berharga. "Dasar, seperti mau kehilangan berlian 100 karat saja (Author bingung kalau berlian bagusnya kalau karatnya dikit atau banyak)." Kata Matthew

"Aaah, Ise. Aku senang kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu dan Asia, aku setelah kegiatan klub normal aku dipanggil oleh Souna dan mendengarkan cerita tentang orang orang yang berkaitan dengan Gereja menyusup ke kota ini. Dan aku juga mendengar kalau mereka membawa Pedang Suci." Kata Rias. Dia pulang terlambat karena dia ada keperluan dengan Sona. Saat dia mendekati rumahku, dia merasakan hawa kehadiran abnormal dan datang terburu buru kemari, Rias mengatakan kalau dia berpikir kemungkinan terburuk saat memasuki rumah dan merasakan kekuatan suci yang besar. "Kupikir hal terburuk akan terjadi pada budakku yang manis, aku sudah mempersiapkan skenario terburuk, kalau aku harus mengucap selamat tinggal pada kalian setelah kita bertengkar, maka aku akan menyesalinya sampai mati. Maafkan aku. Aku harusnya memperlakukan kalian dengan lebih baik lagi." Kata Rias. "Aku ingin kebelakang sebentar." kata Matthew (dia mau mual karena melihat tingkah Rias).

"Buchou-san, maafkan aku juga karena sering berbicara balik padamu. Kupikir Buchou-san akan membawa pergi Ise-san dariku, kupikir aku takkan bisa menang." Kata Asia yang meminta maaf, Rias tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk kepala Asia. "Tak apa apa." Kata Rias kemudian memeluk kami dengan cinta. Asia memisahkan Issei dari Buchou. Rias mendesah dan melanjutkan berbicara setelah mereka bertiga sudah tenang.

"Menurut Souna, yang sudah menemui keduanya tengah hari, mereka ingin bernegosiasi denganku, Iblis Rias Gremory, yang memiliki kota ini sebagai wilayahnya." Kata Rias. "Orang orang dari Gereja ingin bernegosiasi dengan Iblis?" Tanya Issei. Rias mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Issei. Ini sungguh mengejutkan, Iblis dan Orang Gereja adalah musuh. "Apa itu kesepakatan? Atau permintaan?" tanya Matthew yang kembali dari toilet. "Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua jadi, aku akan berbicara pada mereka." Kata Matthew "Aku tak yakin apa rencana mereka, tapi mereka berencana datang ke ruang klub sepulang sekolah besok. Mereka katanya sudah berjanji pada Tuhan kalau mereka takkan menyerang kita." Kata Rias

"Bisakah kita mempercayai mereka?" Tanya Issei. "Harus percaya. Kita harus percaya pada mereka karena mereka penyembah Tuhan dan mereka datang meminta sesuatu dari Iblis, saat kita seharusnya makhluk jahat bagi mereka. Mereka sepertinya dibawah tekanan dan aku yakin kalau mereka sedang ada masalah. Aku dapat firasat buruk dari cerita mereka, para Pendeta yang datang ke kota ini dibunuh satu persatu." Kata Rias yang matanya menjadi tajam dan ia memasang wajah serius. Kelihatan seram, bahkan Pendeta sialan Freed yang berpihak pada Malaikat Jatuh juga melawan mereka. "Ya sudah, aku ceritakan kenapa aku bisa mengenalnya." Kata Matthew.

Flashback

Matthew sedang berjalan-jalan sambil membawa Excalibur Neo, dia menggunakan pundaknya untuk menaruh bagian matanya, tangannya satu memegang pegangan pedang itu. "Pagi yang tenang harus diawali dengan segelas kopi." Kata Matthew. "BERIKAN PEDANG ITU PADAKU!" Kata seorang wanita berambut coklat muda dengan nada mengambek, seolah barang itu miliknya. "Tidak bisa, oh~, ck, ck, oh~ tidak bisa." Kata Matthew dengan nada rap. "Tetapi pedang ini akan aman kok, aku janji." Kata Matthew. "KAU TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA, BERIKAN PEDANG ITU ATAU AKU MELEMPARMU INI!" katanya sambil melemparnya sesuatu, sepertinya itu air suci. "Itu tidak mempan padaku." Kata Matthew. "Irina, waktunya kita pulang." Kata seseorang yang membawa segelas kopi sambil menjewer Irina. "Ayah, dia punya Excalibur Neo!" kata anak itu. "Sword Void!" kata Matthew yang segera menaruh pedang itu ke Sword Void. "Lah, dia tidak punya." Kata orang itu. ' _Hampir saja,_ ' batin Matthew

Flashback end

"Begitulah ceritanya kenapa aku kenal dengannya, dia selalu mengambek dan menyuruhku memberikan Neo semenjak hari itu." Kata Matthew. "Karena, Neo punya kekuatan yang sama seperti setengah dari yang asli. Kalau pedang ini dimiliki satu pihak gereja, maka akan membuat pihak itu menjadi sangat berkuasa, akan menjadi sangat berbahaya jika satu dari mereka memiliki ini." Kata Matthew. (Betul katamu, Partner.) kata Lancelot. "Oh jadi begitu," kata Rias. "Ya, dia sangat merepotkan." Kata Matthew. "Semenjak aku memiliki tiga Excalibur, mereka adalah orang terakhir yang memegang Excalibur." Kata Matthew. "Katholik memegang tiga, sementara Prostestan dan Ortodoks timur hanya memegang dua. Kristen kehilangan satu, Katholik kehilangan satu, Ortodoks timur kehilangan semuanya. Dari pertama, Excalibur yang terakhir milik keturunan Raja Arthur." Kata Matthew. "Neo kudapatkan dari Inggris. Dream kudapat dari Ortodoks timur, itupun karena pemilik aslinya mati di tangan Kokabiel sementara, aku disana. Blessing kudapat kemarin melalui Eksorsis Katholik yang sekarat." Kata Matthew.

"Wow," kata Issei yang terkejut mendengar temannya. "Aku butuh enam lagi untuk menyempurnakan Excalibur." Kata Matthew. "Kita akan menjadi pihak yang terkuat," kata Rias. "Untuk masalah perang, aku netral." Kata Matthew. "Aku tidak suka unggul satu sisi." Kata Matthew.

Esok hari

"Ise, Asia-chan, Matthew-kun, Yumma-chan, Aori-chan, Marcelia-chan. Ibu akan datang bersama dengan ayah nanti!" kata Ibu Hyoudou sangat bersemangat sejak pagi hari. Karena orang tua Issei sangat menyayangi Asia, Raynare/Yumma, Aori, dan Marcelia seperti putri mereka sendiri, mereka ingin menengoknya sesekali. "Ya!" kata Asia, Raynare, Aori, dan Marcelia dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Keluarga yang tinggal dengan akan datang sehingga Asia sangat senang dan sudah menunggu hari ini. ' _Aku baru ingat, GURU-GURUKU AKAN DATANG KEMARI JUGA!_ ' batin Matthew sambil memasang muka galau.

Dan seperti itulah, hari kunjungan dimulai.

Mereka menyebutnya Kunjungan Ruang Kelas tapi sebetulnya lebih mirip acara Open House. Wajar kalau orang tua siswa turut datang, tapi juga tak apa-apa bagi siswa di bagian SMP untuk berkunjung dan melihat lihat acara kunjungan. Mungkin juga kalau wali murid siswa SMP akan datang berkunjung; sehingga menjadi acara yang besar. Bukan hanya orang tua mereka, tapi juga karena adik kelas dari divisi SMP Akademi Kuoh akan datang berkunjung, mereka yang berasal dari divisi SMA menjadi sangat gugup, karena mereka tak ingin mengecewakan harapan para adik kelas kami. "Aku tak tertarik." Gumam Rias sambil mendesah. Ia entah kenapa tak suka Kunjungan Kelas. Meski Lord Gremory dan Sirzechs berkunjung, sepertinya Buchou tak suka kalau keluarganya melihat seperti apa kelasnya. Kalau dua pria berambut merah mengunjungi kelas, sudah pasti akan jadi topik panas.

' _Aku bersimpati padamu dari lubuk hatiku. Kali ini untuk orang tuaku, disamping itu Asia juga akan mengikuti kelas seperti biasanya_.' Batin Issei. "SIALAN, GURU-GURUKU AKAN DATANG! HABISLAH AKU!" kata Matthew dengan paniknya. "Tenang, Matthew-kun." Kata Raynare, Aori, dan Marcelia yang berusaha menenangkan mereka. Tak lama setelah duduk di kursi mereka, Matsuda dan Motohama mendekat. "Apa orang tuamu datang, Ise?" tanya mereka. "Iya, anggap saja kalau, ayah dan ibuku kemari karena ingin melihat para wanita yang ada dirumahku." Kata Issei. Matsuda mengangguk kuat-kuat pada jawabanku. "Ah aku paham. Kalau Asia-chan adalah putrimu pasti kamu akan datang untuk menengoknya apapun yang terjadi." Kata Matsuda. "Hal seperti ini adalah yang pertama bagiku jadi aku sangat senang." Kata Asia.

"...Uuuuuuuh." kata Asia yang mukanya memerah. "Apa-apa? Apa Hyoudou akan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim lagi?" kata gadis berkacamata. "Jangan bermacam-macam, kalau kau ingin hidup!" kata Matthew. "Sudah, sudah." Kata Marcelia. "Kau tenang saja, Matthew." Kata Aori. "Nanti kami pijat kau." Kata Raynare. "Uze/Uzai(menyebalkan)!" kata Matthew. "Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa? Kalau kamu tidur dengan Zenovia, maka Asia akan..." kata Kiryuu. "Kiryu-saaaaaan, tolong hentikaaaaan!" teriak Asia sambil menutup mulut Kiryuu. "Akan kupukul mulutnya." Kata Matthew sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu, dua api dengan warna yang berbeda muncul. "Kalau kau ingin jadi manusia bakar, lanjutkan katamu." Kata Matthew sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke kiryuu.

"Aduh, Asia. Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kamu tak lekas bergerak, Hyoudou akan semakin lepas kendali. Ada banyak lawan tangguh disekitarnya tahu? Kalau kamu terus berdiam diri, sebelum kamu menyadarinya dia akan dimakan lebih dulu. Kamu takkan menyukai itu kan? Laki-laki dengan aroma perempuan lain?" kata Kiryuu. "Auw! Kenapa Kiryuu-san terus memberiku serangan hebat seperti itu..." kata Asia. "Aku khawatir. Kamu tak apa-apa dengan aku menjadi satu-satunya rekanmu kan? Aku tak apa-apa dengan suasana yang bersih, tapi kamu harus tahu kapan waktunya untuk bertindak! Bahkan kamu, Asia, sudah cukup matang untuk dimakan." Kata Kiryuu. "A-apa aku cukup matang untuk dimakan?" tanya Asia pada Issei.

"I-iya, mungkin kamu cukup matang untuk dimakan." Kata Issei dengan bingungnya. Matthew menepok tangan diwajahnya. "Bukankah itu hebat, Asia! Kamu akan dimakan!" kata Kiryuu. "Makan ini, TINJU BESI API DUA LAPIS!" kata Matthew yang meninju Kiryuu dengan memajukan kedua tangannya yang sudah dikepal secara bersamaan. Lalu, Sekujur badan Kiryuu langsung berwarna coklat (efek gosong yang ada di anime) "Brengseeeeeek! Asia akan dimakan!" kata Matsuda. "Ini akan jadi hal yang besar! ..."Komite Asia-chan" kita harus melakukan pertemuan darurat dengan rekan-rekan kita dan lakukan serangan balik!" kata Motohama "Ada yang tidak beres dengan dunia ini kalau Ise menjadi populer!" kata Matsuda.

"Tunjukkan tanganmu sebentar dong." Kiryuu mengambil tangan Issei dan kacamatanya berkilau. "Cukup bagus, kamu memotong kuku jarimu cukup dalam." Kata Kiryuu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Matthew?" tanya Kiryuu. "Ini," kata Matthew. "Kau sama seperti Issei." Kata Kiryuu. "Be-begitukah?" tanya mereka berdua. "Laki-laki yang memotong kuku jarinya cukup dalam kudengar suka bermain main dengan tubuh wanita—Ya, meraba raba tubuh wanita, kalau kuku jarimu panjang, hal itu akan menjadi sulit." Kata Kiryuu "I-itu tuduhan menyesatkan! I-ini hanya kebetulan." kata Issei. "APA? AKU TIDAK SUKA MERABA TUBUH WANITA, AKU SUKA BERKELAHI!" kata Matthew yang mengepal kedua tangannya lalu, petir langsung menyelimuti tangannya. "TINJU BESI PETIR DUA LAPIS!" kata Matthew yang segera menyetrum Kiryuu dengan tinjunya. "Ise, dasar keparat sialaaaaaaaan!" kata Matsuda. "Cari penyakit dan pergi sana!" kata Motohama. "Seram. Memang binatang buas. Pokoknya jangan menyebarkan penyakitmu pada Asia. Nanti Asia bisa ikut tercemar juga." kata para siswa lainnya.

Issei's POV

Aku bisa paham kenapa Buchou dan Akeno-san menyayangiku tapi, sepertinya mereka hanya gemar menggoda piaraan dan adik kelas mereka, yaitu aku. Aku memang dianggap sebagai piaraan. Karena mendapat mainan yang bagus, tidak heran kalau mereka berdua saling berebutan. Asia. Kita tinggal bersama, dialah gadis yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat denganku. Aku menganggapnya kurang lebih sebagai keluarga. Itu sudah jelas. Kalau kalian tinggal seatap, akan jadi seperti itu. Aku juga menganggapnya adik yang imut. Aku senang dia begitu menyayangiku dari lubuk hatinya! Bisakah kalian anggap belanja bersama itu kencan? Kami belanja barang kebutuhan sehari hari bersama ke toko diskon, tapi hal itu tak bisa dihitung sebagai kencan. Dan akan sangat aneh kalau Koneko-chan menyayangiku. Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare pasti memilih Matthew, karena dia adalah sosok pelindung bagi mereka.

Yaa, intinya, ketimbang populer, hanya saja jumlah gadis disekitarku lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Bukankah itu sangat berbeda dari kehidupan harem yang kuinginkan? Harem itu, bisa melakukan hal-hal sesukamu dengan gadis-gadis disekitarmu dan berhubungan dengan mereka semauku; itulah yang kupikirkan. Kalau aku bisa melakukan eksperimen, sebagai makanan sehari hariku, sama halnya mengganti gadis yang kusukai setiap hari! Namun hidupku ini, dibandingkan kehidupanku sebelumnya yang tiada wanita, benar-benar kehidupan yang berbeda; seperti perbedaan bumi dan surga! Dengan perbedaan sebesar ini, aku menikmatinya hanya dengan jalan bareng gadis. Aku puas dengan gaya hidup ini!

Tidak, dengan semua keadaan ini aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi Raja Harem! Baiklah! Mari mencari kekuatan untuk bisa mendapatkan banyak wanita! Kebalikannya, setelah aku mencintai seorang gadis dengan tulus, sekarang aku jadi takut menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Raynare, kekasih pertamaku, adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang membunuhku setelah mengelabuiku. Mungkin karena kejadian itu, bahkan aku yang mesum jadi seperti ini. Bukannya aku takut pada wanita tapi, entah dimana dalam hatiku, aku merasa kalau pada akhirnya dan ujung-ujungnya aku akan dikelabui lagi oleh mereka. Buchou, Asia, aku tahu kalau gadis-gadis di klub takkan melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun, semakin aku menyukai, semakin khawatir aku jadinya. Apa aku dibenci oleh Buchou dan yang lainnya?

Terkadang aku ingin menanyakan itu sendiri. Gadis-gadis yang akrab denganku setelah penantian panjang. Aku tak ingin dibenci. Karena itulah, pada akhirnya, aku tak ingin ada hal-hal aneh dan dibenci oleh mereka. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi sekali lagi.

Third POV

"Teman-teman, Ise-san bukan orang jahat. Tolong jangan ganggu dia!" Asia berdiri di hadapanku dan melindungiku dari celaan Matsuda. "Uuh, Asiaaaaaaaaaaa! Kamu memang teman sejatiku!" kata Asia. "Aku akan mempercayai Ise-san selama lamanya." Kata Asia. "Matsuda, Motohama, latihan kalian akan kuperkeras sepuluh kali lipat." Kata Matthew. "Ampun, Matthew-sensei!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "Kiryuu, akan kubekukan kau sampai siang nanti." Kata Matthew yang membuka kepalan tangannya lalu, udara dingin menyelimuti tangannya. "Issei bukan orang jahat, dia hanya mesum. Issei tidak pernah melakukan hal seonoh pada para wanita yang akrab dengannya. Justru, dia adalah sosok pelindung yang rela mati demi kawannya. Issei sudah banyak melalui rasa duka dan kepahitannya. Dia malah berusaha untuk tidak menjadi mesum untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Kata Matthew, "Dia memintaku melatihnya seratus kali lebih keras daripada biasanya, menangis bahkan memberiku sejumlah uang hasil menjual 'majalah' dan 'Koleksi CD' nya demi menjadi orang yang lebih kuat." kata Matthew.

' _Terima kasih, Matthew, Asia-chan._ ' Batin Issei.

Tak lama kemudian kelas dimulai, dan dari pintu belakang yang terbuka, para orang tua dari siswa kelasku terus berdatangan.

Kelasnya adalah Bahasa Inggris, diajar oleh pak Kevin (diambil dari nama Youtuber, bukan milikku). Guru laki-laki yang lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, entah kenapa membagikan objek persegi yang dibungkus dalam kantong kepada para siswa. Bagi Iblis yang bisa berbicara dalam semua bahasa, bahasa Inggris adalah tempat terbaik untuk memamerkannya. Fufufu, hari ini aku akan melakukannya dengan lancar dan fasih. Tapi, jangan harap soal menulis kata-katanya. Itu mustahil. "Baiklah, cobalah membuat sesuatu yang kalian suka dengan plastisin yang tadi diberikan. Hewan tidak apa-apa. Manusia juga bagus. Rumah juga tak apa-apa. Gambar apapun yang kalian pikirkan dalam pikiran kalian saat ini, cobalah membuatnya berbentuk sesuatu. Disanalah letak percakapan bahasa Inggrisnya." Kata pak Kevin.

"Matthew, JANGAN BANTING BARANG ITU!" kata pak Kevin sambil mengarahkan air soft gun ke kepala Matthew karena dia membanting plastisin. "Buat apa ini?" tanya Matthew. ' _Mana bisa begitu! Aku tak paham apa maksudmu, Kevin-sensei! Mari kita lakukan kelas Bahasa Inggris seperti biasanya! Biarkan aku memamerkan kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku pada orang tuaku! Aku tak mau membuat prakarya dengan Plastisin!_ ' batin Issei. "Let's try!" katanya dengan sok inggris. "Su-sulit juga." Kata Asia. "Asia-chan, terus maju!" kata Bapak Hyoudou. "Asia-chan, kamu terlihat manis!" kata Ibu Hyoudou.

Matthew membayangkan tokoh yang ia suka atau pasangan dari dunia anime yang ia sering nonton, kalau bukan bentuk Kenshin yang sedang bertarung dengan Shishio(dari Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, punya Nobuhiro Watsuki, bukan punyaku!) atau Kirito yang sedang berciuman dengan Asuna(punya pencipta Sword Art Online, bukan milikku), atau Ryuto memegang bom dan bertabrak punggung dengan Himiko(dari BTOOOOM!, milik penciptanya, bukan milikku!). Matthew mencari ide yang tepat untuk membuat. Tiba-tiba, terlintas Athena di otaknya. Sementara itu, Raynare, Aori, dan Marcelia sedang bersaing untuk membuat figurine Matthew yang paling bagus.

"Hyo-Hyodo-kun..." Issei menyadari kalau pak Kevin yang ternganga melihat karyanya, Issei segera kaget. Ternyata membentuk Rias yang sedang duduk di kursi klubnya. "Ooh!" kata para siswa. "UWO, YES! I'VE FOUND THE STUDENT'S HIDDEN POTENTIAL!" Kata pak Kevin sambil bergoyang dan berlinang air mata. "I-itu Rias-senpai? Sial! Sudah kuduga, Ise kau mata keranjang! Dengan kakak kelas!" kata salah satu siswa. "Tak mungkin! Rias-Oneesama dengan hewan buas itu...?" kata satunya lagi.

"5000" kata Matsuda

"No, 6000!" kata Motohama

"I'll pay you 7000! I'll handle that with care!" kata Aika

"Don't kidding me! She'll decorate my room, I'll pay 8000!" kata Matsuda.

Kelas prakarya Bahasa Inggris dengan plastisin menjadi sangat berbeda, entah kenapa berubah menjadi pasar lelang untuk patung Buchou yang diciptakan oleh Issei. Ternyata, pak Kevin melihat karya bagus lagi dan berteriak "Wait! Matthew's model is same good as Issei's". "This Athena figure has the same one as the Athena from anime called Saint Seiya(punya penciptanya, bukan milikku)" kata pak Kevin. "Matthew, I'll pay 10000 for that." Kata pak Kevin. (berhubung ini kelas bahasa inggris, bahasa pengantarnya adalah bahasa inggris). "DON'T KIDDING ME! I'LL PAY 20000!" kata salah satu murid. "NO, SHE'LL DECORATE MY HOUSE, I'LL 30000!" kata pak Kevin. "YOU, GET OUT FROM MY CLASS!" kata pak Kevin dengan galaknya(maklum, orang aslinya juga emosian(kayaknya..)). "Not for sale!" kata Matthew yang menaruh kertas dengan tulisan yang sama seperti yang ia katakan.

Sementara itu diluar kelas

"Ayo rekam si Matthew~" kata Susanō. "Aku setuju," kata Loki. "Itu sepertinya si Matthew membuat patung Athena," kata Zeus. "Ughhh... Kenapa Matthew tidak membuat patung dengan bentukku." Kata Amaterasu yang mengeluh dan cemburu. "JANGAN REKAM AKU!" kata Matthew dari kelas. "Dengarkan kata Matthew, jangan rekam dia." Kata Thor. "Baiklah," kata Susanō. "Aku akan merekam si Raynare dan Aori." Kata Azazel yang baru saja muncul. "Ada Azazel," kata Loki. "Halo Azazel, Michael kemana ya?" tanya Zeus. "Kurang tahu," kata Azazel. "Oh ya, katanya Hades mau ikut, dia kemana ya?" tanya Azazel. "Dia.." kata Zeus.

Sementara itu, di alam orang mati

"Ugh, rambutku itu api, aku tidak bisa datang!" kata Hades. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengubahnya menjadi rambut sungguhan?" tanya seseorang. "Shida, untung ada kau, ayo kita coba." Kata Hades. "Baiklah," kata Shida. Dia pun membaca mantra. Tetapi, rambut Hades masih berupa api. "Lah, kok?" tanya Hades. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hades. "Ummmmmm, kayaknya aku memikirkan Zevalhua." Kata Shida. "CEPAT UBAH RAMBUTKU JADI RAMBUT SUNGGUHAN AKU INGIN LIHAT MATTHEW DIKELASNYA!" kata Hades. Dia pun membaca mantra dengan fokus penuh, rambutnya berubah jadi berwarna biru dan semuanya keatas. "Wow, Athena pasti suka ini." Kata Hades. "Tentu, tuanku." Kata Shida.(tebak, Shida dan Zelvahua dari game mana coba...)

Ketika dia sampai di tempat Zeus

"Matthew dimana?" tanya Hades. "Matthew sedang tidur di kelasnya," kata Zeus. "Dia membuat figurine dari Athena," kata Thor. "Mana?" tanya Hades. "Dia sembunyikan di entah kemana." Kata Zeus. Loki dan Amaterasu hanya memerhatikan muridnya yang sedang tidur. "Kemana laki-laki yang kusuka ya.." kata seorang perempuan dengan dress berlapis emas. "Gabriel, jangan sembarangan pergi!" kata Michael. Amaterasu memandang Gabriel, tatapannya seperti dua perempuan yang bertarung untuk seorang laki-laki. "Jadi, kau Gabriel yang di maksud Michael kemarin?" tanya Amaterasu. "Ya, itu aku, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gabriel. "Mari, bersembunyi, ini akan menjadi sangat menakutkan." Kata Susanō. "Aku setuju denganmu." Kata para dewa lain kecuali, Odin. "Hehehehe, dua perempuan manis akan bertarung~" kata Odin. "Odin, jaga tingkahmu!" kata Rossweisse yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Bagaimana kau bisa punya pacar kalau kau masih galak?" tanya Odin. "UWEEE! BUKAN SALAHKU, INI KARENA AKU YANG SUDAH TUA(padahal masih awal 20-an), AKU INGIN SEORANG PACAR, UWEEE!" katanya yang menangis akibat tidak punya pacar.

Istirahat makan siang.

"Bagus juga ya." Itulah yang Rias katakan sambil menyentuh patung yang terbuat dari plastisin waktu di kelas. ' _Pada akhirnya, aku tak menjual patung itu pada siswa di kelas. Aku tak bisa menjualnya, karena itu adalah patung Buchou._ ' Batin Issei. Sementara, Amaterasu terus memukul Matthew, seperti perempuan biasa. "Kenapa tidak buat aku!" katanya dengan cemburu. "Sensei, aku hanya terbawa pikiranku. Karena, Zeus-sensei sempat mengatakan kalau ia sangat rindu denganku!" kata Matthew. "Matthew-kun, mana yang paling bagus~" kata Aori, Raynare, dan Marcelia. "Sama bagusnya," kata Matthew. "Ara ara, sudah diduga dari Ise-kun yang setiap hari melihat dan menyentuh tubuh Buchou." Kata Akeno yang juga tersenyum, kaget pada kualitas patung itu. "KURANG AJAR! KENAPA KAU YANG SELALU BERUNTUNG!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gremory-san, apa Sirzechs-sama akan datang?" tanya Matthew. "Iya. Dia akan datang bersama ayahku." Rias meletakkan jarinya di dahinya dan mendesah pelan. "Ah Buchou, sepertinya yang lain juga akan datang." Kata Matthew. "Oh ya, ada foto cosplay disana." Kata Matthew. "Mana?" tanya Matsuda dan Motohama. "Di aula sekolah." Kata Matthew.

[Kaccha! Kaccha!]

Kilat terus menyala-nyala, para lelaki yang memegang kamera tengah memotret sesuatu di sudut koridor. ' _Karena ada kerumunan, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka potret. Menurut cerita Kiba ada 'Penyihir' tapi...aku entah kenapa masuk kedalam kerumunan dan terus berjalan ke depan._ ' Batin Issei. Wanita yang imut ini sedang mengenakan kostum karakter anime. Kalau kuingat baik-baik itu adalah "Magical Girl, Mil Kiss Viral 7 Alternative'. Hati seorang gadis, tubuh seorang lelaki, 'Miru-tan' spesial yang menjadi ciri khas anime ini. Saat mereka lihat dari dekat dia mirip sekali dengan Mil-Kiss. Ia tengah memutar-mutar tongkatnya atau apalah itu secara terus-menerus. Para kameramen yang mengambil foto itu nampak bersuka cita seperti anak kecil..

"Ap-!" kata wanita itu. "Hei, hei! Kalian, yang melakukan pemotretan di tempat umum!" kata seseorang dari OSIS yang ternyata adalah Saji. "Hei, hei, bubar, bubar! Hari ini acara menampilkan sekolah pada publik! Jangan membuat kekacauan di tempat semacam ini!" kata temannya. Orang-orang yang tersisa tinggal kelompok mereka dan kelompok Saji, serta si Magical Girl. "Anda juga, tolong jangan mengenakan kostum seperti itu. Tunggu, apa anda wali murid? Biar begitupun, anda harus paham kode berpakaian di tempat ini. Nanti bisa timbul masalah." Kata Saji. "Eh, tapi ini kan seragamku." Kata wanita itu. "Oh, ternyata Rias-senpai. Kamu datang di saat yang tepat. Aku sedang memandu Maou-sama dan ayahnya Senpai." Kata Saji. "Apa ini? Saji, aku selalu menyuruhmu menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat" kata Sona

"Sona-chan! Ketemu kau!" Katanya yang segera melompat menuju Sona. "Kantung, Mual, Sekarang juga!" kata Matthew yang mencari kantung mual karena ingin mual melihat tingkah wanita itu. ' _Ooh. Kenalannya Kaichou? Sudah diduga, bahkan Saji memasang ekspresi seolah ia sangat kerepotan menangani semua ini_.' Batin Issei. "Aah, ternyata anda, Serafall. Anda datang kesini juga rupanya." Kata Sirzechs. "Dia adalah Leviathan-sama." Kata Rias, "APAAAA!" kata Matthew, Matsuda, dan Motohama(mereka muncul dari belakang). "Orang itu adalah satu dari empat Dai-Maou, Serafall Leviathan-sama. Dan juga, kakak perempuan Sona." Kata Rias. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" kata Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama. "Serafall-sama, lama tak jumpa." Kata Rias. "Hehehehe." Kata Matsuda dan Motohama. Semenjak Issei bertobat, dia diam saja. "Ara, Rias-chan. Apa kabar kamu sehat-sehat saja kan?" kata Serafall, wanita itu.

"I-iya, terimakasih, apa anda datang untuk mengunjungi Sona hari ini?" kata Rias. "Iya, Sona-chan memang jahat. Dia nggak bilang apa-apa soal hari ini! Aduuuh!" Kata Serafall "Ise, Matthew, Matsuda, Motohama kenalkanlah dirimu." kata Rias "Se-senang bertemu anda, saya Hyoudou Issei. Saya budak dari Rias Gremory-sama, 'pion'. Sa-salam kenal." Kata Issei. "Aku, Matsuda, sama seperti Issei, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Matsuda. "Aku, Motohama, sama seperti dua temanku, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Motohama. "Aku, Matthew Ryono, bukan budak dari Rias Gremory, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Matthew dengan nada jijik, mengingat tingkahnya. "Salam kenal! Aku sang Maou Serafall Leviathan. Panggil saja aku Levi-tan." Kata Serafall.

"Hei, Sirzechs-chan, apa mereka berdua si Naga-kun dan murid para dewa yang dirumorkan itu?" tanya Serafall. "Iya, dialah orang dimana sang Welsh Dragon bersemayam, Hyoudou Issei-kun juga dengan murid para dewa, Matthew Ryono-san." Kata Sirzechs. "Ara ara, paman Gremory." Ata Serafall. "Iya, Serafall-dono. Sungguh seragam yang unik, saya menganggap anda sebagai Maou tapi," kata orang itu. "Ara, paman. Tidakkah paman tahu? Ini fashion dari negara ini lho," kata Serafall. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Sepertinya saya tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata orang itu. Matthew langsung mual dan Rias segera berteriak, "Hahahaha, ayah, jangan percayai itu.". "Bu-Buchou, suasana ringan ini jauh melebihi prediksiku tapi, apa Serafall-sama itu..." kata Issei.

"Aku lupa bilang tidak, aku belum mengatakannya tapi keempat Maou-sama saat ini, mereka semua seperti ini. Di saat-saat pribadi, mereka sangat akrab dan santai, sampai kadang berlebihan." Kata Rias. Melihatnya, wajah Sona juga semakin memerah, seolah dengan melihat kakak perempuannya, cara berbicara dan bersikapnya, akan membuatnya semakin malu. Menyadari itu, Serafall menatap wajah Sona dengan khawatir. "Sona-chan, ada apa? Wajahmu sangat merah, tahu? Karena sudah lama nggak bertemu dengan Onee-sama, aku, kupikir kamu akan lebih bahagia? 'Onee-tan', 'So-tan', memanggilku seperti itu dan saling berpelukan dengan cara yuri, perkembangan semacam itu tak apa-apa bagiku, Onee-chan!" kata Serafall.

"Onee-sama, ini adalah sekolahku dan aku dipercayakan dengan tugas sebagai Ketua OSIS disini, tak peduli seberapa dekatnya hubungan kita, tingkah laku Onee-sama itu,aku tak bisa mengizinkan dandanan semacam itu." Kata Sona. "Nggak bisa, Sona-chan! Kalau aku dimarahi seperti itu oleh Sona-chan, Onee-chan akan sedih! Sona-chan nggak paham ya kalau Onee-channya sangat dikagumi sebagai Magical Girl!" kata Serafall, dan membuat Matthew pingsan kehabisan cairan tubuh(mual terus). "Onee-sama, tolong jangan begitu. Kalau Onee-sama-ku, Maou bercahaya, nanti negara kecil ini akan hancur berkeping-keping." Kata Sona. "Uuh, aku tak tahan lagi." Kata Sona lalu pergi. "Tunggu! Sona-chan! Kemana kamu mau pergi meninggalkan Onee-chan-mu ini!?" kata Serafall. "Sudahlah," kata Matthew yang memegang kakinya(maklum, baru siuman).

"Tolong jangan ikuti aku, Matthew, terus tahan kakinya." kata Sona. "Tidaaaaaaak! Jangan abaikan Onee-chan-mu ini! So-taaaaan!" kata Serafall. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pakai 'tan'!" kata Sona. "Sial, dia menarik kakinya dengan kencang, aku tidak akan tahan hingga Sona berhasil kabur." Kata Matthew. "Ya. Keluarga Sitri memang penuh kedamaian, bukankah begitu, Ria-tan." Kata Sirzechs. "Onii-sama, jangan pakai 'tan' di nama kecilku dan tolong panggil aku dengan benar." kata Rias. "Tak mungkin...Ria-tan, padahal sejak dulu kamu selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana sambil berkata 'Onii-sama Onii-sama', kamu sedang di usia pemberontakan yah." Kata Sirzechs. "Aduh! Onii-sama! Kenapa kamu harus mengingatkan masa kecilku?" kata Rias.

[Jepret!]

Ayah Rias mengambil gambar Rias ketika sedang marah. Itu adalah ekspresi yang penuh dengan emosi. "Wajah yang bagus, Rias. Bagus, sudah membesarkanmu sampai seperti ini, aku akan mengisi bagian antusiasme istriku karena dia tidak bisa datang hari ini." Kata Ayah Rias. "Ayah! Huuh!" kata Rias dengan malu. "Haha, sepertinya kalian para iblis sangat ribut disaat bebas." Kata seseorang dengan muka brewokan berwarna kuning yang datang bersama beberapa orang.. "Thor, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ayah Rias. "Kami para dewa dewi Norse, Yunani, dan Shinto sedang melihat murid kami, Matthew. Sementara itu, Azazel datang untuk melihat Raynare dan Aori." Kata Loki. "Sementara, Michael dan Gabriel datang untuk melihat orang yang disukai Gabriel(Maksud: Matthew), sehingga adikku dan Gabriel bertengkar." Kata Susanō. "Wah, wah, sepertinya lumayan juga." Kata Odin yang baru muncul sambil melihat cosplaynya Serafall, lalu Rossweisse muncul dan memukul Odin. "Jaga tingkahmu, disini kita datang untuk membicarakan perjanjian, bukan untuk melihat wanita!" kata Rossweisse. "Kau ini, bagaimana seorang prajurit Norse mau mendekatimu kalau kau segalak ini?" kata Odin. "UWEEEEE! BUKAN SALAHKU, INI KARENA USIAKU, AKU INGIN SEORANG PACAR!" kata Rossweisse yang menangis ingin memiliki pacar (dasar "bayi-tukang-nangis-yang-tidak-bisa-punya-pacar"/"can't-get-a-boyfriend-crybaby"(ada yang bilang dia seperti itu)).

"Maou-sama dan keluarga Maou-sama memiliki kesamaan yang menarik." Hades mengatakan itu dengan senang dari lubuk hatinya sambil tersenyum. "Kesamaan?" tanya Matthew dan Issei. "Maou-sama dan semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Dan juga, adik perempuan anda, tanpa perkecualian adalah orang yang serius. Ufufu, pasti karena kakak laki-lakinya yang santai menjadi Maou-sama, sehingga dia tak bisa menjadi serius." Kata Loki. "Oh, Ise." Kata seseorang. "A-ayah?" Kata Issei. "Hyodou Issei-kun, apakah mereka adalah orangtuamu?" tanya semua dewa dewi dan Sirzechs pada Issei. "I-iya. Mereka adalah orang tuaku." Kata Issei. "Begitu, ya." Kata Loki. "Senang bertemu anda, saya ayahnya Rias." Kata Ayah Rias pada Bapak dan Ibu Hyoudou sambil mengulurkan tanganya. "I-i-i-i-i-i-ini, terima kasih! Ah, um, saya ayahnya Hyodou Issei! Kami sudah diurus baik-baik oleh Rias-san," kata Bapak Hyoudou.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga sudah mengurus Rias. Saya sebenarnya bermaksud mengunjungi anda, namun, saya dan Sirzechs sangat sibuk bekerja sehingga belum mendapat kesempatan. Sepertinya pertemuan ini diberkahi oleh keberuntungan. Suatu kehormatan bertemu anda hari ini." Kata Ayah Rias. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Saya juga bermaksud mengunjungi anda sesekali tidak, tidak, saya sudah berbicara dengan suami saya soal itu." Kata Ibu Hyoudou. "Iya, saya ingin berbicara di tempat yang lebih tenang. Tempat ini terlalu ramai. Disamping itu, sepertinya anak-anak kita sedang malu, bukan?" kata Ayah Rias. "Oh ya, tunjukan kepada mereka semua tentang _peluncur_ yang lain." Kata Sirzechs.

"Akeno-san" kata ayah Rias. "Iya?" jawab Akeno. "Maaf, tapi bisakah tolong bawa kami ke tempat yang lebih tenang?" kata Ayah Rias. "Ya. Kalau begitu silahkan ikuti saya." Kata Akeno yang membungkuk pada Bapak dan Ibu Hyoudou kemudian mulai berjalan sepanjang koridor. "Sampai nanti, Rias, Hyodou Issei-kun. Aku akan kembali setelah mengobrol sebentar. Sirzechs, bisakah kuserahkan sisanya padamu?" kata Ayah Rias. "Baik, ayah." Kata Sirzechs. "Ise, aku dan ibumu akan kembali setelah mengobrol sebentar, oke?" kata Bapak Hyoudou. "Serahkan padaku." Kata Issei. "Rias." Kata Sirzechs. "Ada apa, Onii-sama?" tanya Rias. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar. Maaf, Ise-kun, aku ingin meminjam adik perempuanku sebentar, Thor, bisakah kau dan para dewa dan dewi mengikutiku?" Ujar Sirzechs-sama. "Iya," Kata Thor. Sirzechs yang membawa Rias, para dewa dan dewi, lalu pergi menjauh.

Hanya tinggal Issei, Matthew, Matsuda, Motohama, Aori, Raynare, Marcelia, dan Asia. Asia dan aku saling bertukar tatap. "Yaa, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas?" tanya Issei. "Iya." Kata Asia. "Baiklah," kata Matthew, Matsuda, dam Motohama. Lalu, mereka pergi ke kelas bersama.

(Scene Break)

Para anggota kelompok Gremory, tengah berkumpul di ruang klub. Semua orang tua, Maou, dan para guru Matthew sudah pulang. Di sofa, Rias dengan Akeno dan kedua "tamu" tengah duduk. Anggota lain dari anggota klub, Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama sedang asik menonton "Dragon Ball Super"(punya penciptanya, bukan milikku! Tayang pada 5 Juli 2015). Sementara, Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare bertarung untuk duduk disamping Matthew. Rias dan Akeno berbicara pada mereka dengan wajah serius. Tapi yang ekspresinya paling berbahaya adalah Kiba, baru muncul karena dia datang dengan sendirinya, dia bolos di pagi hari. Dia menatap mereka penuh kebencian. Kalau ada sesuatu terjadi, tidak. Dia kelihatannya masih belum akan melawan mereka untuk sekarang. Mereka adalah penyembah Tuhan yang sangat dibenci Kiba. Dibawah suasana ini, orang pertama yang angkat bicara adalah Shidou Irina.

"Belakangan Pedang Suci Excalibur yang disimpan di markas pusat Gereja Katolik Vatikan, Gereja Protestan, dan Gereja Orthodoks Timur dicuri." Kata Irina. "Excalibur sendiri tidak ada." Kata Rias. "Maaf. Salah satu budakku belum lama menjadi Iblis, jadi bisakah kita lanjutkan percakapan ini sambil menjelaskan tentang Excalibur?" kata Rias. "Ise-kun, berhenti nonton untuk sebentar, Excalibur patah dalam peperangan zaman dahulu kala." Kata Irina. "Sekarang penampilannya jadi begini." Kata Xenovia. Wanita dengan rambut biru dan jumbai hijau menunjukkan senjatanya yang terbungkus kain padaku. Yang muncul adalah Pedang panjang. "Ini adalah Excalibur." Kata Xenovia

"Excalibur yang kubawa adalah "Excalibur Destruction". Satu dari 9 Pedang Suci yang diciptakan. Gereja Katolik lah yang memilikinya." Kata Xenovia. Lalu, Irina juga mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti tali panjang. Tali itu mulai bergerak seolah olah dia hidup. Tali mengubah bentuknya tepat di hadapan Issei dan berubah menjadi katana. "Punyaku adalah "Excalibur Mimic". Aku bisa mengubah bentuknya menjadi bentuk yang kuinginkan jadi mudah dibawa kemana mana. Seperti ini, tiap tiap "Excalibur" memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Yang satu ini adalah milik Gereja Protestan." Kata Irina. "Irina, tak ada alasan menceritakan para Iblis ini tentang Excalibur, kan?" tanya Xenovia. "Ara Xenovia, biarpun mereka Iblis namun kita tetap harus saling percaya dengan mereka dalam situasi ini. Juga, biarpun kemampuan pedangku ketahuan, aku takkan kalah oleh para Iblis disini." Kata Irina dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia mungkin memiliki kepercayaan diri kalau dia takkan kalah pada kami.

Itu adalah Kiba. Dia menatap Excalibur dan kedua wanita dengan wajah menyeramkan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Itu benar, Kiba dendam pada Excalibur. ' _Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi akan melihat Excalibur di tempat seperti ini._ ' Batin Matsuda. "Kayaknya kita pernah melihat Excalibur di game yang judulnya "Final Reality XIV" (plesetan apa coba,)." Kata Motohama. "Excalibur disana berbentuk seperti pedang biasa," kata Matsuda. Kiba mungkin tak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan menemui Excalibur disini. Dan sekarang ada tepat di hadapannya. Pikirannya pasti sedang menggila. Tenanglah. Jangan langsung serbu mereka, Kiba. Rias tengah berbicara dengan profesional pada musuh. Kalau kamu ikut campur sekarang, bisa runyam! Kondisi terburuk bisa jadi pertarungan. Tak mungkin dia akan diam saja melihat Excalibur di hadapannya.

"Lantas apa hubungannya Excalibur yang dicuri dengan negara yang terletak di dunia timur ini?" Rias terus berbicara dengan sikap yang sama. ' _Itulah Onee-sama kami. Dia tak gentar meski terdapat Excalibur di hadapannya! Dia nampak tegar! Gadis dengan rambut biru dan jumbai hijau dengan mata seram—kurasa namanya Xenovia—terus berbicara._ ' Batin Issei. "Gereja Katolik memiliki tiga, Excalibur termasuk milikku. Gereja Protestan dan Orthodoks timur ada dua. Tiga yang terakhir hilang dalam peperangan sebelumnya diantara Tuhan, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh. satu Excalibur dicuri dari tiap-tiap Gereja. Orang yang mencurinya kabur ke Jepang, dan membawanya ke kota ini." Kata Xenovia.

"Aku memiliki tiga Excalibur, salah satunya yang hilang, satunya kudapat dari Ortodoks Timur, dan satunya lagi kudapat dari Katholik. Yang dari pihak agama kudapatkan karena mereka memintaku untuk menjaga pedang itu." Kata Matthew. "Sword Multi Summon, Excaliburs." Kata Matthew. "Ini Neo, yang kutemukan di Inggris, dia memiliki setengah dari kekuatan dari Excalibur yang asli." Kata Matthew. "Ini Dream, kudapat dari orang Ortodoks itu. Ini Blessing, ini kudapat dari orang Katholik yang sekarat kemarin." Kata Matthew. "BERIKAN PEDANG ITU PADAKU!" kata Irina. "Sword Void." Kata Matthew yang memasukan pedang-pedangnya ke sebuah portal. "Ugh," kata Irina.

"Nampaknya wilayahku penuh dengan insiden. Jadi siapa orang yang sudah mencuri Excalibur?" kata Rias. "Orang orang yang mencurinya adalah Grigori." Kata Xenovia. "Pedang Suci diambil oleh organisasi Malaikat Jatuh? Itu bukan kesalahan. Selain itu bukti bukti menunjukkan kalau Malaikat Jatuh yang sudah mencurinya. Bagi Iblis yang berada di posisi top, Pedang Suci sama sekali tidak menarik bagi mereka." Kata Irina. "Kami tahu pelaku yang mencuri Excalibur. Salah satu pemimpin Grigori, Kokabiel." Kata Xenovia. "Kokabiel, salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh yang bertahan di perang lampau sejak zaman dahulu...tak pernah kusangka akan mendengar nama orang yang muncul dalam Injil itu." Kata Rias.

"Kami mengirim pendeta dan Exorcist ke kota ini secara diam diam namun mereka terus dibunuh, salah satunya yang memiliki Blessing yang Matthew jaga." kata Irina. "Permintaan kami, bukan. Perintah kami adalah supaya tak ada Iblis yang mengusik pertarungan diantara kami dan Malaikat Jatuh untuk Excalibur. Dengan kata lain, kami datang kesini untuk menyuruh kalian tak ikut campur dengan insiden ini." Kata Xenovia. "Cara bicara seperti itu. Apa itu pengekangan? Apa kamu berpikir kalau kami bekerjasama dengan para Malaikat Jatuh itu? Mungkin kalian berpikir kami bergabung dengan mereka untuk mencuri Excalibur?" kata Rias. "Markas pusat berkata kalau hal itu mungkin tidak mustahil terjadi." Balas Irina.

"Atasan kami tak percaya pada Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Kami diberitahu kalau Pedang Suci diambil dari sisi Tuhan maka pihak Iblis akan merasa senang kan? Malaikat Jatuh juga akan untung. Karena alasan itulah tak aneh kalau mereka membentuk aliansi. Sebab itulah kami memberi kalian peringatan. Kalau kalian membentuk aliansi dengan Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh Kokabiel maka kami akan melenyapkan kalian semua. Biarpun kamu adalah adik perempuan Maou, bos musuh kami." Kata Xenovia. "Sampai kalian tahu kalau aku adik perempuan Maou, artinya kalian punya banyak koneksi dengan pihak atasan Gereja. Kalau begitu kukatakan saja. Kami takkan membentuk aliansi dengan Malaikat Jatuh. Tak pernah. Dengan nama Keluarga Gremory. Aku takkan melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengotori nama Maou kami!" kata Rias.

"Fu. Mendengarkan itu cukup melegakan. Aku harus memperingatkan kalian buat jaga jaga kalau Kokabiel bersembunyi di kota ini bersama ketiga Excalibur. Kalau sesuatu terjadi maka aku akan dibenci oleh orang orang di markas pusat. Oke, kami takkan meminta kerjasama. Asal kalian membentuk aliansi dengan pihak Tuhan secara sementara, maka takkan mempengaruhi keseimbangan diantara ketiga golongan. Terutama kalau itu adalah adik perempuan Maou." Kata Xenovia.

"Dimana orang terakhir itu diturunkan?" tanya Rias. "Mereka sudah mempersiapkan orang untuk berjaga jaga dalam masalah ini. Mereka berencana melindungi Excalibur terakhir kalau Irina dan aku gagal." Kata Xenovia. "Jadi hanya kalian berdua? Kalian akan merebut Excalibur dari tangan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh hanya berdua saja? Itu sangat nekat. Apa kalian berencana mati?" tanya Matthew. "Ya." Kata Irina. "Aku memiliki pandangan sama dengan Irina. Tapi kalau bisa, aku tak ingin mati." Kata Xenovia. "Kalian datang kemari ke Jepang bersiap untuk mati? Seperti biasanya keyakinan dalam ajaran kalian sungguh ekstrim." Kata Rias. "Jangan berkata buruk tentang keyakinan kami, Rias Gremory. Benar, Irina?" kata Xenovia

"Benar. Juga Gereja memutuskan kalau akan lebih baik melenyapkan semua Excalibur ketimbang membiarkannya digunakan oleh Malaikat Jatuh. Tujuan minimum kami adalah menjauhkan Excalibur dari para Malaikat Jatuh. Untuk mencapai itu, kami tak keberatan mati. Satu satunya cara melawan Excalibur adalah dengan Excalibur." Kata Irina. "Mungkinkah dengan hanya kalian berdua?" tanya Matthew. "Yang pasti, kami takkan mati sia sia." Kata Xenovia. "Kamu nampak percaya diri. Apa kamu punya senjata rahasia?" tanya Rias. "Mungkin. Kuserahkan saja pada imajinasimu." Kata itu, keduanya hanya saling menatap dan percakapan berhenti. Shidou Irina dan Xenovia bertukar pandang dan kemudian berdiri. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Ayo pergi Irina." Kata Xenovia. "Jadi kalian tak meminum teh kalian? Aku bisa siapkan snack buat kalian." Tanya Rias.

"Tidak usah." Xenovia menolak tawaran Buchou dengan tangannya. "Maaf, sampai jumpa." Shidou Irina juga meminta maaf dengan tangannya. Mereka tak menerima tawaran Buchou, dan langsung ingin pergi. Kemudian keduanya melihat ke arah yang sama. Yaitu Asia. "Saat aku melihatmu di rumah Hyodou Issei aku berpikir kalau itu mungkin kamu. Apa kamu si "Penyihir" Asia Argento? Tak pernah kuduga akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini." Kata Xenovia "Apa kamu si "Penyihir" dalam rumor itu? Mantan Holy Maiden? Katanya kamu punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, kan? Kudengar kamu dikirim entah kemana setelah dikeluarkan, tapi tak pernah kusangka kamu akan menjadi Iblis." Kata Irina.

"...Ummm...aku...aku..." kata Asia yang tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi pada Irina dan Xenovia. "Tak apa apa. Takkan kami ceritakan pada atasan kami, jadi tenang saja. Orang orang yang percaya pada "Holy Maiden" Asia bisa shock semuanya." Kata Irina yang Asia membuat ekspresi ketakutan oleh ucapannya. "Tapi sampai menjadi Iblis. Seorang yang disebut "Holy Maiden". Kamu sudah jatuh ke tempat terendah. Apa kamu masih percaya pada Tuhan?" tanya Xenovia. "Xenovia, tak mungkin dia yang sudah menjadi Iblis, masih percaya pada Tuhan." Kata Irina. "Tidak, aku masih bisa mengendus "keyakinan" darinya. Ucapanku mungkin abstrak, tapi aku sensitif dengan hal semacam itu. Ada orang orang yang mengkhianati ajaran dan masih merasa bersalah karena mereka tak bisa melupakan ajaran. Aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama darinya." Kata Xenovia dengan sambil mata tajam dan Irina bahkan menatap Asia dengan wajah tertarik.

"Apa itu benar? Asia-san, kamu masih percaya pada Tuhan meskipun sudah menjadi Iblis?" tanya Xenovia. Asia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ekspresi sedih, "...Aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Aku percaya padanya seumur hidupku.". Mendengar itu, Xenovia mencabut pedangnya dari kain pembungkusnya dan mengacungkannya pada Asia. "Begitukah? Maka aku harus menebasmu saat ini juga. Kalau sekarang, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan nama Tuhan. Biarpun kamu memiliki dosa, Tuhan kami akan mengampunimu." Kata Xenovia. "Jangan sentuh dia." Kata Issei. "Kalau kau membunuhnya, dua naga dan satu pembantai naga akan menyerangmu." Kata Matthew. "Aku memiliki Lancelot dalam tubuhku dan Nana Hoshi no Ryu dalam tombakku." Kata Matthew. "Kalau ingin hidup, jangan bunuh dia," kata Matthew.

"Kalau kau mendekati Asia, takkan kuberi ampun. Kau sudah memanggil Asia "Penyihir" kan?" tanya Issei. "Ya begitulah. Saat ini dia setidaknya sangat cocok disebut sebagai "Penyihir"." Kata Xenovia. "Jangan melucu! Tak seorangpun menolongnya ketika dia membutuhkan bantuan! Mereka yang tak bisa memahami kebaikan hati Asia adalah sekumpulan idiot! Juga sangat salah karena tak satupun dari mereka mau menjadi temannya!" kata Issei. "Apa menurutmu sang "Holy Maiden" memerlukan teman? Yang penting adalah memberi kebaikan pada orang lain. "Holy Maiden" tak ada artinya kalau mereka mencari cinta dan persahabatan dari orang lain. Dia bisa saja terus hidup dengan cinta dari Tuhan. Jadi sejak awal Asia Argento tak memiliki hak untuk menjadi 'Holy Maiden'." Kata Xenovia.

"Jadi kalian seenaknya membuat dia jadi "Holy Maiden" dan mengabaikannya karena dia berbeda dari mereka yang mencarinya? Itu sangat keliru, sangat sangat keliru!" kata Issei. "Tak seorangpun dari kalian paham penderitaannya! Kalian hanya mengangkatnya seenaknya." Teriak Issei. "Tuhan menyayanginya. Kalau tak ada yang terjadi itu artinya dia tak cukup yakin padanya, atau keyakinannya palsu." Kata Xenovia. "Kamu ini siapanya Asia?" tanya Xenovia. "Keluarga, Teman, Sahabat. Karena itulah aku akan menolong Asia. Aku akan melindungi Asia! Kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya, AKAN KUJADIKAN KALIAN SEMUA MUSUHKU!" kata Issei. "Apa itu pernyataan perang pada kami, semua orang di Gereja? Hal sebesar itu muncul dari Iblis rendahan sepertimu. Gremory. Kupikir kamu tak cukup mendidik orang ini." Tanya Xenovia

PLOK

Matthew menampar Xenovia di pipi kanannya. "APA KALIAN GILA? MENGANGKAT ASIA UNTUK MENJADI "HOLY MAIDEN" SEENAKNYA, MEMBUATNYA KESEPIAN, LALU KARENA HANYA SEBUAH KETIDAKSENGAJAAN, KALIAN MENGUSIRNYA. APA KALIAN TAHU "HOLY MAIDEN" JUGA SEORANG MANUSIA, DIA PASTI JUGA BISA MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN DAN MEMBUTUHKAN TEMAN. APA SELAMA MASANYA MENJADI "HOLY MAIDEN" DIA MENDAPAT TEMAN, TIDAK! KALIAN HANYA MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI DEWI ATAU APAPUN LAH ITU TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN ATAU ISI HATINYA. KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA, MEMAKAINYA HINGGA DIA RUSAK, LALU MEMBUANGNYA!" teriak Matthew kepada Xenovia tepat telinganya. "KUTANTANG KAU, SWORD SUMMON, KUSANAGI!" kata Matthew sambil melemparkan tombaknya ke sword void dan mengambil Kusanagi.

"Ise, Matthew, cuku..." Buchou mencoba menenangkan Issei dan Matthew. "Mari kita mulai." Kata Matthew yang mengayunkan pedangnya tepat dipinggang Xenovia dan Irina. Sehingga, mereka terlempar keluar dari jendela yang ada dibelakang Rias. Lalu, Irina dan Xenovia bangun dan melepas jubah mereka dan mengenakan pakaian tipe tempur. Xenovia melepas kain di senjatanya dan memperlihatkan Excaliburnya. Excalibur yang Shidou Irina bawa juga berubah menjadi bentuk katana. Selagi Issei dan Matthew bertengkar dengan para pengguna Pedang Suci itu, Rias juga nampaknya kerepotan mengendalikan situasi karena kamilah, budaknya yang memulai pertarungan. "Biarpun hanya pertandingan, hati hatilah pada Pedang Suci." Kata Rias yang berusaha memberitahu Issei. "Y...Ya!" kata Issei

' _Aku membalasnya, namun aku gemetaran karena mengingat video "Kumpulan Pedang yang Menjadi Ancaman bagi Iblis" yang kami tonton sebelum bertarung. Sepertinya rekaman pertarungan seseorang dengan Pedang Suci melawan Iblis kelas tinggi. Si Iblis yang tertebas Pedang Suci mengeluarkan asap dari luka yang dibuat oleh Pedang Suci. Dan tahukah kalian kalau bagian yang terpotong hilang? Seperti makna kata itu, benar benar lenyap. Iblis akan lenyap kalau mereka tertebas oleh Pedang Suci. Tubuh mereka akan menghilang. Seram. Itu sangat seram! Aku benar benar tak ingin ditebas benda itu! Kiba di sisi lain sudah mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya dan muncul sejumlah Pedang Iblis di sekitarnya_.' Batin Issei. "AYO, ISSEI, KAU PASTI BISA!" teriak Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Hyodou Issei-kun." Kata orang yang berdiri di depan Issei yaitu, Shidou Irina. Gadis dengan rambut warna coklat muda. "Saat aku menemui anak laki laki yang lama tak kutemui, dan dia berubah menjadi Iblis...aku jadi shock." Katanya dengan nada depresi. "Ummmm Shidou Irina, bisakah aku memanggilmu Irina? Apa kita harus bertarung? Aku sudah mengatakan semua isi hatiku tentang Asia. Kurasa kita tidak perlu bertarung." Kata Issei. "Hyodou Issei-kun yang malang. Tidak, aku akan memanggilmu Ise-kun karena aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu. Dan takdir sungguh kejam pada kita! Aku pergi ke Inggris karena mengetahui kalau aku bisa menggunakan Pedang Suci, dan kupikir bisa menjadi perwakilan Tuhan. Aaaah, ini pasti ujian yang Tuhan berikan padaku! Tanah yang sudah lama tak kutinggali! Takdir kejam dimana teman masa kecilku sudah menjadi Iblis! Pergerakan waktu sungguh kejam! Namun dengan bergerak maju, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat yakin pada Tuhan! Baiklah Ise-kun! Aku akan memberi pengadilan padamu dengan Excalibur ini! Amin!" kata Irina yang walaupun menangis, dia sepertinya sangat teguh melakukannya dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Issei.

' _Hah!? Haaaah!? Ga...gadis ini mengatakan hal yang susah dipahami! Oooh! Matanya berbinar seperti bintang! Apa dia mabuk oleh keyakinannya!? Apa dia menikmati situasi ini? Wow! Kalian sama sekali tak boleh melibatkan diri dengan cewek tipe ini_!' batin Issei. "Aku sama sekali tak paham apa maksudmu. Tapi, Boosted Gear!" kata Issei.

[Boost!]

Tangan Issei membuat kilau hijau dan tangan naga muncul di lengan kirinya. Ia juga membuat suara kapanpun Issei menggandakan kekuatannya. Sacred Gear Issei memiliki kemampuan menggandakan kekuatannya tiap 10 detik. Juga bisa mentransfer kekuatannya pada orang lain. Issei hanya perlu mengaktifkan Sacred Gearku lebih cepat. ' _Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya maka aku takkan bisa apa apa. Irina dan Xenovia sepertinya kaget setelah melihat Sacred Gearku._ ' Batin Issei. "Longinus" kata Irina. "Apakah itu "Boosted Gear"? tak pernah kusangka bisa menemui orang yang memiliki Welsh Dragon di negara timur jauh seperti ini." Tanya Xenovia. "Kau bisa terluka kalau terus memperhatikan Ise-kun!" kata Irina pada Xenovia.

KLANG!

Matthew menyerang Xenovia dengan cepat, semenjak dia sangat hebat dalam permainan pedang, Xenovia menjadi kewalahan mengingat pedangnya sangat besar. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pedang yang sudah lama hilang." Kata Xenovia. "Makan ini, Serangan api Amaterasu dan petir Susanō!" kata Matthew yang mengayunkan pedangnya ketika pedangnya diselimuti dengan api hitam dan petir hitam. Lalu, Xenovia menghindarinya, Matthew langsung menyerangnya dari bawah. Matsuda dan Motohama masih memakan pop corn sambil melihat pertarungan itu. Tetapi, mata mereka menuju para gadis.

"Aku datang, Ise-kun!" Irina menyerbu dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Issei. ' _Bahaya! Dia benar-benar ingin menebasku! Kalau aku tertebas itu, maka Iblis sepertiku akan menerima dampak kritis, kan? Terkena langsung itu gawat. Sangat sangat gawat!_ ' batin Issei. "Aku belum selesai!" kata Issei.

[Boost!]

' _Kekuatan mengalir sepanjang tubuhku. Sekarang kekuatanku digandakan lagi. Tapi masih kurang untuk melawannya! Berapa kali aku harus boost!? Sial! Aku belum berpengalaman dan ini pertamakali bertarung melawan Pedang Suci! Aku hanya perlu menghindari, dan menyerang setelah menggandakan kekuatanku sebanyak yang kubisa! Kalau sudah begini, maka aku harus menggunakannya! Kalau tidak aku tak bisa menenangkan diriku! Irina membuat wajah curiga_.' Batin Issei.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Irina. "Mohon hati hati. Ise-senpai punya kekuatan melenyapkan pakaian wanita yang dia sentuh." Karta Koneko. "Musuh semua wanita. Kamu yang terburuk." Kata Koneko. "Aaaah! Kata katamu kasar sekali, Koneko-chan! Aku tidak ingin menjadi mesum lagi, mengingat aku ingin menjadi kuat!" kata Issei. "Sungguh teknik rendahan! Aaah, Tuhan. Mohon maafkan si mesum pendosa ini!" kata Irina dengan sedih sambil berdoa. "Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan mengasihani!" kata Issei. "Kamu yang terburuk." Kata Koneko. "SUDAHLAH, AKU INGIN MENJADI KUAT BUKAN MESUM!" kata Issei. "Ise-san! Kalau kamu begitu menyukai tubuh wanita, kenapa tidak memintanya langsung padaku...! aku takkan keberatan mengorbankan tubuhku demi Ise-san." Kata Asia. "Sword Summon, Magic Blade!" kata Matthew.

"Begitu. Kumpulan hasrat seksual. Kupikir itu cocok bagi kaum Iblis yang memiliki keserakahan tinggi." Xenovia mengatakannya sambil mendesah. Namun dia menatapku dengan wajah jijik. Sekarang, Matthew membawa dua pedang dan menyerbu ke arah Xenovia. "Makan ini, "Serangan api dan es!" kata Matthew yang segera berputar. Lalu, membentuk api merah dan hawa dingin. "Serangan campuran api dan es tapi, kau terlalu naif!" kata Xenovia.

"Terpaksa!" kata Xenovia memutar pedangnya. Dia kemudian mengarahkannya dan menusukkannya ke tanah.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Mendadak tempatku berdiri berguncang dan tanah bergetar hebat. ' _Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan berlutut di tanah. Aku tak bisa berdiri! Muncul kabut debu di sekelilingku! Bahkan ada pasir beterbangan ke arahku! Dan menuju ke wajahku! aku tak bisa mempercayai mataku saat melihat Lapangan Latihan. Kawah!? Ada lubang besar di tempat Xenovia menusukkan pedangnya! Jangan jangan dia membuat kawah itu hanya dengan satu serangan!? Hanya dengan sekali ayunan pedang!? Saat Xenovia menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah, sepertinya dia tak menggunakan banyak tenaga._ ' Batin Issei. "Inilah Excaliburku. Ia mampu melenyapkan apa saja yang diserangnya. Inilah kenapa dia disebut "Excalibur Destruction"." Kata Xenovia. "Satu dari 9 pedang Excalibur ini memiliki daya hancur yang besar." Kata Xenovia. "Hmph, lumayan juga, tetapi aku memiliki Neo yang memiliki setengah dari kekuata asli dari Excalibur!" kata Matthew

[Boost!]

Boost yang ketiga!

"Astaga! Badanku jadi kotor karena kamu menghancurkan tanah, Xenovia!" Irina membersihkan pasir di pakaiannya sambil menggerutu. "Tapi, sudah waktunya menyelesaikan ini sekarang!" kata Irina. "Kerja bagus! Kamu pandai juga mengelak! Sepertinya majikanmu melatihmu baik baik!" lanjut Irina yang maju dan menyerang Issei. "Ya! Majikanku sangat tegas dalam melatihku! Karena itu aku bisa mengimbangi mereka yang lebih kuat dariku! Misalnya begini!" kata Issei.

[Boost!]

"Ayo maju Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

' _Ada kekuatan mengalir sepanjang tubuhku. Itu adalah Boost keempatku, tapi aku pasti bisa menjatuhkannya dengan ini! Kalau sudah begini aku tinggal menyerangnya! Ya, aku tak peduli meski dibilang teknik rendahan! Tidak sia sia aku berlatih keras selama ini hingga mengalahkan Raiser! Maksudku aku harus segera menelanjanginya! Kupikir "Dragon Shot" sangat penting. Aku akan mengalahkannya._ ' batin Issei. "Maaf, tapi aku akan menyerangmu." Kata Issei. Lalu, Issei mengejar Irina untuk menyerangnya. "Gerakan Ise-kun jadi lebih cepat dari biasanya." Kata Irina. "Kekuatan mesum dalam dirinya yang memberinya kekuatan seperti ini." Kata Koneko. "BUKAN ITU!" kata Issei. "AKU BILANG, KEINGINAN UNTUK MENJADI LEBIH KUAT!" kata Issei. "Apa! Kamu bisa mengejarku!?" kata Irina. "Makan ini, Dragon Shot!" kata Issei yang mengeluarkan bola aura merah untuk menyerang Irina. Tetapi, bola itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya, justru pedangnya dan bola itu tidak merusak pedang Irina. "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu. Kamu punya pergerakan yang bagus." Kata Irina.

Irina membuat wajah serius. ' _Oh,masih bisakah aku menang? Itulah yang kupikirkan, tapi, aku jatuh ke tanah, apa apaan, aku merasa kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhku. Aku masih bisa bergerak sambil menahan rasa sakit. Tapi ini berbeda. Entah kenapa tenagaku hilang begitu saja, sial, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Saat aku melihat perutku, ada asap mengepul darinya! Apa ini luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Pedang Suci!? Kapan dia melakukannya!? Apa aku terluka dari serangan barusan!? Dia hanya sedikit menggoresku dan hasilnya jadi begini._ ' Batin Issei. "Itu luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Pedang Suci. Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh akan kehilangan kekuatan dan sihir mereka dengan menerima serangan Pedang Suci ke tubuh mereka. Kalau tebasannya lebih dalam, kondisimu sekarang pasti akan kritis." Kata Irina.

"Issei!" kata Matthew. "KETERLALUAN, SEVEN STAR DRAGON SLASH!" kata Matthew yang membuat tujuh simbol bintang menuju Xenovia. Diapun terkena di simbol kedua. Lalu, Matthew berjongkok dan melompat menuju Xenovia dengan Kusanagi dan Magic Blade yang diayunkan mengarah kedepan. Dimana itu membuat Xenovia terlempar ke pohon terdekat. Sayang, dia begitu cepat dan muncul dibelakang Matthew dan mengayunkan pedang mereka ke Matthew. "Sialan!" kata Matthew yang mengayunkan pedangnya kebelakang untuk menghalangi serangan mereka. "Pedang ini sangat kuat!" kata Matthew. ' _Sialan, aku pasti akan membutuhkan banyak latihan untuk mengejar kemampuan dia!'_ batin Matthew. "GUHA!" kata Matthew yang menyadari perutnya diserang Xenovia denga lututnya.

[Reset!]

Waktu pengaktifan Boosted Gear Issei sudah habis. "Kalau kamu melakukan boost lagi, mungkin kamu bisa menghindari serangan tadi. Kita sebenarnya bisa bertanding imbang. Kamu kalah karena memakai Sacred Gear tanpa mengetahui perbedaan kekuatan diantara dirimu dan lawanmu. Kesalahan kecil bisa jadi gawat dalam pertarungan serius." Kata Irina. "Kau begitu kuat, kau juga murid dari para dewa dewi dari berbagai fraksi tetapi, kau mudah termakan emosi. Kecepatanmu juga lumayan tetapi butuh latihan yang cukup untuk mengejar kecepatanku dan Irina. Kalau kau banyak berlatih di bagian emosi dan kecepatan, kau bisa menjadi orang yang tidak bisa dikalahkan." Kata Xenovia. "Kukatakan satu hal saja, "Vanishing Dragon" telah bangkit." Lanjutnya.

"Kamu pasti akan menemuinya, tapi dalam kondisimu sekarang, jangan harap bisa menang." Xenovia hanya mengatakan itu lalu beranjak pergi setelah membereskan barang barangnya. "Tunggu aku Xenovia. Sudah dulu ya, Ise-kun. Kapan kapan temuilah aku kalau mau diadili. Amen." Shidou Irina memegang salibnya dan berkedip pada Issei. Dia lalu pergi begitu saja. Rias menutup matanya. Issei yakin dia merasa tak nyaman. Matthew dan Issei dikalahkan dengan menyedihkan. "Bagaimana sih, kau kan sudah banyak latihan!" kata Matsuda. "Aku sengaja menurunka kemampuanku." Kata Matthew.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?" Asia meletakkan tangannya di perut Issei dan menyembuhkan lukanya dengan Sacred Gearnya. Asia mengenakan seragam cadangan yang dia miliki di gedung sekolah lama. Dia mengenakannya karena Issei sudah melenyapkan bajunya tadi. Cahaya hangat berwarna hijau dari tangannya mengelilingiku dan menyembuhkan luka lukaku. "Aku sudah bersikap tidak keren di depanmu, Asia." Katanya dengan sedih. "Aku senang lukamu tidak parah setelah terkena Pedang Suci. Aku sangat takut karena berpikir kalau Ise-san akan musnah." Kata Asia. "Maaf sudah meledakkan pakaianmu." Kata Issei. "Ada rencana hebat yang kamu pikirkan bukan, Ise-san? Aku tak keberatan Ise-san melakukan apa saja padaku." Kata Asia.

"Kamu mungkin menang kalau melakukan boost lagi dengan Sacred Gear." Koneko mengatakannya sambil memijat bahu Issei. "Tak menyadari berarti kamu masih kurang latihan dan pengalaman bertarung." Kata Koneko lagi. "Tunggu sebentar! Yuuto!" Issei mendengar suara Buchou. Saat Issei lihat, ada Kiba yang nampaknya ingin pergi dan Rias yang marah. "Takkan kumaafkan kalau kamu meninggalkanku! Kamu adalah [Kuda] dari keluarga Gremory! Aku juga akan kerepotan kalau kamu menjadi [Terbuang]. Tunggu dulu!" kata Rias. "Aku mampu kabur dari sana berkat rekan rekanku. Karena itu aku harus membalaskan penyesalan mereka dengan Pedang Iblisku." Kata Kiba. "Yuuto...mengapa...?" kata Rias.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Aaaaa. Dan? Apa alasanmu memanggilku kemari?" kata Saji yang marah-marah akibat ditarik Raynare, Aori, dan Marcelia ke Matthew, Koneko, dan Issei. "Dia benar. Kalian semua mau apa?" tanya Saji dengan galak. Seorang yang memegang baju Issei dan tak mau melepasnya adalah Koneko-chan. Issei kebetulan menemuinya sepanjang jalan untuk menemui Saji di depan stasiun kereta. ' _Aku mencoba kabur, namun aku ditangkap dengan mudah. Aku lemah dari segi kekuatan fisik melawan loli shojo ini seperti biasanya. Ya apa boleh buat. Dia nampaknya tak suka karena aku kabur begitu melihat wajahnya. Jadi dia tak melepasku karena ingin mengobservasi. Kupikir dia dendam padaku karena sudah meledakkan pakaiannya tempo hari. Alasan kenapa aku memanggil Saji. Itu...aku berdehem sekali dan langsung mengatakannya_.' Batin Issei

"Aku akan meminta izin dari Shidou Irina dan Xenovia untuk menghancurkan Pedang Suci Excalibur." Kata Matthew. "Matthew-kun, apa kau gila?" tanya Raynare. "Pedang itu sangat kuat!" kata Aori. "Matthew-kun, kalau kau mati siapa yang akan menjaga kita?" tanya Marcelia dengan panik. "Tenang, Excaliburku lebih kuat dibanding Excalibur yang lain." Kata Matthew. "Ogaaaaaaah! Aku mau pulang!" kata Saji yang berteriak dan mencoba kabur. Koneko memegangnya erat erat dan tak melepaskannya. Saat Matthewmenyarankan penghancuran Pedang Suci, Koneko berpikir sejenak kemudian menyetujuinya.

Itulah yang kuharapkan dari Koneko-chan! Saji justru menjadi pucat kebiruan dan mencoba kabur tak lama kemudian. Dan Koneko-chan menangkapnya."Hyodou!? Ryono!? Kenapa aku!? Itu masalah kelompokmu kan!? Aku anggota keluarga Sitri! Aku tak seharusnya ambil bagian disini! Tidak sama sekali!" kata Saji yang menolak sambil menangis. "Jangan bilang begitu Saji. Satu satunya Iblis yang kutahu akan membantuku hanya kau saja." Kata Issei. "Omong kosong! Mana mau aku membantumu! Aku akan dibunuh! Aku akan dibunuh oleh Kaichou!" kata Saji.

' _Ooh, rasa takut yang kamu miliki pada Kaichou nampak di wajahmu. Kaichou pasti sangat menyeramkan, ya._ ' Batin Raynare dan Aori. "Majikanmu, Rias-senpai, mungkin galak dan lemah lembut! Tapi kamu tahu apa! Kamu tahu Kaichou!? Dia sangat galak dan GALAK!" kata Saji. "Hei Koneko-chan, kamu tahu kalau Kiba adalah korban dari "Proyek Pedang Suci" dan menyimpan dendam pada Excalibur kan?" tanya Issei. Lalu,Koneko-chan mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku. "Saat Irina dan Xenovia mendatangi kita, mereka mengatakan hal ini." Kata Issei

[Gereja memutuskan kalau akan lebih baik melenyapkan semua Excalibur ketimbang membiarkannya digunakan oleh Malaikat Jatuh. Tujuan minimum kami adalah menjauhkan Excalibur dari Malaikat Jatuh.]

"Jadi dengan kata lain mereka harus menghancurkan Pedang Suci Excalibur atau merebutnya kan?" tanya Saji. "Ya. itu benar." Kata Matthew. "Karena itu kupikir kita bisa membantu mereka merebutnya. Dengan menjadikan Kiba sebagai orang utama. Tiga pedang dicuri, jadi mereka takkan keberatan kalau kita merebut atau mematahkan salah satunya kan?" tanya Issei. "Kamu ingin Yuuto-senpai menghancurkan Excalibur dan memenuhi harapannya kan?" tanya Matthew. "Kiba ingin menang melawan Excalibur dan menyelesaikan dendamnya dan rekan rekannya. Xenovia dan Irina ingin merebut Excalibur dari Malaikat Jatuh biarpun mereka harus menghancurkannya. Berarti tujuan kita sama. Yang tersisa adalah melihat apa mereka berdua mau mendengarkan kata kata kita Iblis." Kata Matthew.

"Sepertinya sulit." Kata Saji. "Hmmmm iya." Kata Koneko. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa atau, KAU AKAN MATI!" kata Matthew yang mengeluarkan Excalibur Neo dari "Sword void"nya. "Kalau mereka tahu mereka akan mengatakan," kata Issei

[Meski demi kebaikan Yuuto, kita tak boleh mengambil resiko dengan mencampuri urusan Malaikat]\

[SAJI, AKAN KUCINCANG KAU!]

"Mungkin itulah yang akan mereka katakan. Apalagi mereka Iblis Kelas Tinggi, jadi mereka akan tegas dengan persoalan macam itu. Saat aku berusaha menolong Asia, dia juga melarangku. Aku juga harus merahasiakannya dari Asia. Dia tipe yang tak pandai menyimpan rahasia. Selain itu dia juga tak jago berbohong." Kata Issei. "Saat kita menemui dan berbicara dengan mereka, mungkin hasilnya bisa jadi pertarungan dan ketegangan diantara kita dan mereka bisa saja memburuk." Kata Saji. "Karena itulah kalian boleh pergi, Saji, Koneko-chan. Kalian boleh lari kalau situasi berbahaya." Kata Issei."Biarkan aku kabur sekaraaaaaang! Itu yang terburuk! Aku akan dibunuh oleh Kaichou kalau aku melakukan hal seperti menghancurkan Excalibur tanpa izinnya! Dia benar benar akan membunuhkuuuuu!" kata Saji.

"Mungkin negosiasinya akan berhasil. Kalau itu terjadi, maka kamu harus membantuku." Kata Matthew. "Raynare, Aori, Marcelia cari dimana Excalibur-Excalibur itu menghilang. Tetapi, jangan sampai ketahuan. Kalau kalian berhasil, kalian boleh tidur bersamaku malam ini." Kata Matthew. "Baik, Matthew-kun!" kata mereka lalu Raynare dan Aori segera membuka sayap mereka dan membawa Marcelia."Uwaaaaaa! Itu tak bertanggung jawab! Aku akan mati! Aku pasti akan dibunuh!" kata Saji.

Visualisasi Saji

"SAJI, KEMANA SAJA KAMU?! MENGHANCURKAN EXCALIBUR, SINI KAU, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" kata Sona dengan sadis. "AHHH! AMPUNI AKU, KAICHOU!" teriak Saji yang berlari. "KAU TIDAK BISA KABUR, SAJI!" kata Sona. "AHHH, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak Saji

Visualisasi berakhir.

"Aku takkan lari. Ini demi teman kita." Koneko mengatakannya dengan tatapan kuat. Gadis ini, apapun yang dia katakan, dia selalu membara di dalam. Dia juga sangat bersemangat dalam pertarungan melawan keluarga Phenex. Kupikir perasaannya terhadap teman temannya sangat kuat. Dua puluh menit setelah mencari mereka di kota. Takkan mudah menemukan dua wanita mengenakan jubah putih dalam misi khusus. "Mohon berilah berkah bagi umat yang tersesat" kata salah satunya. "Mohon berilah kami derma atas nama Bapa di Surga." Kata satunya lagi. "Mereka seperti itu?" tanya Matthew. ' _Ya, ampun, Irina, apa yang kau lakukan?!_ ' batin menemukan mereka dengan mudah. Ada dua gadis mengenakan jubah, tengah berdoa di jalan. Wow, mereka nampak mencolok. Mudah menemukan mereka. Kelihatannya mereka sedang kesasar. Orang orang lewat melihat mereka dengan wajah aneh.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Inikah realita negara berkembang Jepang? Karena itu aku tak menyukai negara yang sama sekali tak memiliki keyakinan seperti kita!" kata Xenovia. "Jangan bicara begitu, Xenovia. Kita kehilangan semua uang kita. Jadi kita harus mengandalkan sedekah dari orang orang kafir ini atau kita tak bisa makan, tahu? Aaah, kita bahkan tak bisa membeli sepotong roti!" kata Irina. "Hmm, itu semua terjadi karena kamu membeli lukisan yang kelihatan palsu itu." Kata Xenovia sambil menunjuk pada lukisan saint yang gambarnya jelek sekali. "Bicara apa kamu? Lukisan ini memiliki gambar seseorang yang nampak seperti saint! Itu yang orang dalam pameran itu katakan!" kata Irina. "Lantas apa kamu tahu siapa orang dalam gambar itu? Aku sendiri tak tahu." Kata Xenovia.

"...Mungkin...ini...saint Peter...?" kata Irina. "Jangan melucu! Mana mungkin Saint Peter kelihatan seperti ini!" kata Xenovia. "Tidak, dia pasti seperti ini! Aku yakin soal itu!" kata Irina. "Aaah, kenapa partnerku harus orang seperti dirimu...Tuhan, apa ini juga ujian?" kata Xenovia. "Hei jangan turunkan kepalamu. Kamu akan lebih depresi kalau melakukan hal itu, tahu?" kata Irina. "Diam! Itulah kenapa Protestan dikatakan sesat! Kalian memiliki keyakinan berbeda dari kami Katolik! Tunjukkanlah lebih banyak rasa hormat pada Saint!" kata Xenovia. "Apa! Apa yang salah, bukannya Katolik yang masih berkutat dengan aturan lama mereka!?" kata Irina. "Bicara apa kamu, sesat?" kata Xenovia dan Irina secara bersamaan. Lalu, mereka berdua mulai berantem dengan menubrukkan kepala mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

GRUUUK.

Kemudian kami mendengar suara perut mereka berbunyi saat kami hanya beberapa jarak dari mereka. Mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah dengan perut keroncongan. "Pertama tama, mari lakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut kita. Kalau tidak nanti bukan masalah merebut Excalibur lagi." Kata Irina. "Kamu benar. Apa kamu ingin mendapat uang dari orang orang kafir ini dengan mengancam mereka? Kupikir Tuhan akan mengampuni kita kalau kita mengancam orang kafir." Kata Xenovia "Apa kamu berniat menyerang kuil? Atau kamu bermaksud mencuri kotak persembahan? Jangan coba coba. Mari gunakan pedang kita untuk bikin pertunjukan. Itu hiburan internasional yang bekerja di semua negara." Kata Irina. "Itu ide bagus! Kalau kita bisa memotong buah dengan Excalibur kita, maka kita bisa mengumpulkan uang." Lanjut Irina. "Tapi kita tak punya buah. Apa boleh buat, pakai saja lukisan itu." Kata Xenovia. "Tidak! Kamu tak boleh memotongnya." Kata Irina.

Beberapa saat kemudiam

"Enak! Hidangan Jepang benar benar enak!" kata Xenovia. "Ya, ya! Ini dia! Inilah rasa makanan dari tanah kelahiranku!" kata Irina. "Ummm... kami mau makan sekarang, jadi apa kalian mau ikut kami juga?" kata Irina. Mereka mengatakan hal semacam itu sepanjang jalan kemari. ' _Aku khawatir dengan dompetku tapi Matthew bilang kalau dia juga akan ikut membayar. Untung Matthew punya banyak uang dari Amaterasu dan Susanō. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan, tapi setelah melihat betapa rakusnya mereka berdua, aku akan bokek kalau kami tak membayar bersama. I...ini juga demi klub. Ini untuk kepentingan klub kami. Sialan kau Kibaaaaa! Aku melalui semua kesusahan ini buatmu!_ ' batin Issei. "Fiuh, sekarang aku sudah tenang. Dunia pasti berakhir karena kita sampai ditolong Iblis." Kata Xenovia. "Hei. Kami mentraktir kalian makan dan itu yang kalian katakan?" kata Issei. "Fiuuuuuh. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aaaah, Tuhan, mohon beri ampun bagi para Iblis ini." Kata Irina.

[Ugh!]

Pada saat itu kepala Issei jadi pusing. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Saji dan Koneko jadi mereka memegangi kepala juga. Sepertinya kami Iblis kesakitan karena dia menggunakan salibnya. Matthew tetap duduk dengan tenang. 'Oi, Lancelot, kau tahu Excalibur?' tanya Matthew ke Lancelot. ( **Pedang tuanku? Ya, kau memiliki tiga dari sembilan Excalibur kan?** ) kata Lancelot ke Matthew. 'Sepertinya,' kata Matthew ke Lancelot. "Ah, maaf. Aku melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang." Kata Irina yang tersenyum dengan wajah manis. Mereka berdua nampak seperti Bishoujo kalau dilihat secara normal. Xenovia meminum segelas air dan mengambil nafas panjang. Dia lalu bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa kalian datang menemui kami?" tanya Xenovia.

"Kalian berdua datang ke negara ini untuk merebut Excalibur kan?" tanya Matthew yang meminum segelas kopinya. "Itu benar. Sudah kami katakan pada kalian sebelumnya." Kata Xenovia. "KURANG AJAR KAU ISSEI, KAU BERBICARA DENGAN BISHOUJO SEMENTARA MENINGGALKAN KAMI!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang memukul Issei tiba-tiba karena melihat Issei bertemu dengan dua Bishoujo. "Kami membicarakan Excalibur, buka mengajak kencan." Kata Matthew. "Lagipula, Issei bukan mesum lagi." Kata Matthew. "Apa itu benar?" tanya Koneko. "Ingat latihan kedua yang melibatkan kau dan duo Onee-sama?" tanya Matthew. "Ya," kata Koneko. "Apa ia mimisan?" tanya Matthew. "Tidak," kata Koneko.

"Kembali ke topik, kami ingin membantu kalian menghancurkan Excalibur." Kata Matthew. "Aku sudah menyuruh malaikat jatuh pelayanku, Raynare dan Aori, untuk mencari Excalibur bersama Marcelia yang hanya seorang manusia. Kalian hanya perlu menunggu untuk mengetahui dimana markas Kokabiel." Kata Matthew sambil minum kopinya.

'Aku menelan air liurku dan menanti keputusan mereka. Wow, ini seram, sangat seram! Kalau mereka menolak kami maka habislah sudah. Mungkin bisa jadi pertarungan antara Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis! Dipikir pikir lagi, Excalibur adalah benda yang penting. Dan menghancurkannya bersama Iblis seperti kami pasti menjadi hinaan bagi mereka, kan? Aku terus khawatir dengan hal itu, sampai Xenovia membuka mulutnya.' Batin Issei. "Ya. Mungkin tak masalah menyerahkan satu pedang buat kalian. Asal kalian bisa menghancurkannya, maka tak apa apa. Tapi pastikan identitas kalian tak terungkap. Kami juga tak mau atasan kami berpikir kalau kami berhubungan dengan kalian." Kata Xenovia.

"Hei Xenovia, apa kamu yakin? Biarpun Ise-kun, namun dia itu Iblis, tahu?" kata Irina yang nampaknya keberatan. Tapi itu respon yang normal. "Irina. Jujur saja akan sangat sulit untuk merebut ketiga Excalibur dan bertarung melawan Kokabiel kalau hanya kita berdua saja." Kata Matthew. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi..." kata Irina. "Tujuan minimum yang harus kita capai adalah menghancurkan ketiga Excalibur atau merebutnya kembali. Kalau Excalibur kita sampai harus dicuri juga maka kita akan menghancurkannya sebelum itu terjadi. Biarpun kita memakai peluang yang terakhir, hanya ada 30 persen kesempatan kalau kita bisa berhasil dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat." Kata Xenovia. "Biar begitupun, kita berpikir kalau tingkat kesuksesannya cukup tinggi saat datang ke negara ini dan bersiap siap mempertaruhkan nyawa kita." Kata Xenovia.

"Ya. Atasan juga menyuruh kita melanjutkan misi kita juga dan menurunkan kita ke Negara ini. Ini hampir seperti pengorbanan diri." Kata Xenovia. "Dan bukankah itu yang kita, para pengikut, harapkan?" tanya Irina. "Aku berubah pikiran. Keyakinanku fleksibel. Jadi aku bisa bertindak dalam cara terbaik." Kata Xenovia. "Kamu! Aku sudah lama memikirkannya, tapi bukankah keyakinanmu itu yang aneh?!" kata Irina. "Aku takkan menyangkalnya. Tapi kupikir tugas kitalah untuk menjalankan misi dan pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan terus hidup dan bertarung untuk Tuhan. Apa aku salah?" kata Xenovia. "Kamu tidak salah. Tapi," kata Irina. "Karena itu kita takkan meminta bantuan dari Iblis. Namun kita minta bantuan dari dua Naga dan satu pembantai naga. Atasan kita tak melarang kita meminjam kekuatan dari Naga dan pembantainya kan?" kata Xenovia.

"Tak pernah kusangka akan menemui Sekiryutei di negara timur jauh seperti ini. Biarpun kamu berubah menjadi Iblis, kulihat kekuatan Naga padamu masih ada. Kalau legenda benar, maka kamu bisa meningkatkan kekuatanmu hingga setingkat Maou kan? Kalau kamu mencapai kekuatan Maou, maka kamu bisa mematahkan Excalibur tanpa kesulitan. Aku juga berpikir kalau takdir Tuhanlah yang mengatur pertemuan kita ini." Ujar Xenovia bernada senang. "Me...memang mereka tak melarang kita meminjam kekuatan Naga...tapi kamu hanya mengatakan omong kosong! Keyakinanmu ternyata memang aneh!" kata irina. "Aneh tak apa apa buatku. Tapi, Irina. Dia teman kecilmu kan? Mari kita percayai dia. Kekuatan Naga." Kata Xenovia.

Irina membisu oleh ucapan Xenovia, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia sudah tak keberatan. ' _Oh! Jadi tak apa apa!? Apa kalian serius? Tapi sampai aku meningkatkan kekuatan hingga selevel Maou, aku harus meningkatkan kemampuanku lebih jauh lagi. Namun kalau aku mentransfer kekuatan yang aku gandakan sampai max pada Kiba, dia pasti bisa menandingi Excalibur. Aku yakin kalau kemungkinan itu sangat tinggi._ ' Batin Issei "Oke. Negosiasi berhasil. Akan kupinjamkan kekuatan Nagaku pada kalian. Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggil partnerku untuk kerjasama ini?" tanya Matthew.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Aku paham situasinya." Kata Kiba yang meneguk cangkir kopinya setelah mendesah kecil. Kami memanggil Kiba ke restoran keluarga. [Aku bersama teman-temanku dan dua pemilik Excalibur itu. Aku ingin kamu datang kemari juga Kiba] kata Matthew melalui hpnya.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa tak puas saat pengguna Excalibur memberiku izin untuk menghancurkannya." Kata Kiba. "Kasar sekali ucapanmu. Kalau kamu adalah "Iblis ter-exile", maka aku akan menghabisimu tanpa ampun." Kata Xenovia. Kiba dan Xenovia saling melotot. "Hei, hei, mari jangan bertarung sebelum strategi kerjasama." Kata Matthew. "Jadi kamu dendam pada 'Proyek Pedang Suci', melawan Gereja dan Excalibur." Kata Irina. "Sudah jelas." Kata Kiba. "Tapi Kiba-kun, berkat proyek itu, penelitian Pedang Suci menampakkan hasilnya. Karena itulah ia menciptakan orang orang seperti aku dan Xenovia yang bisa beradaptasi dengan Pedang Suci." Kata Irina. "Apa kamu pikir tindakan membunuh semua subjek penelitian karena dianggap sebagai kegagalan itu hal yang bisa dimaafkan?" tanya Kiba.

"Insiden itu juga menjadi salah satu kasus terburuk diantara kami dan orang orang mencekalnya. Orang yang menangani proyek pada waktu itu dikatakan memiliki masalah dengan keyakinannya. Sehingga dia dianggap telah sesat. Sekarang dia menjadi salah satu anak buah Malaikat Jatuh." Kata Xenovia. "Di pihak Malaikat Jatuh? Siapa nama orang itu?" tanya Kiba. "Balba Galilei. Pria yang disebut sebagai "Uskup Genosida"." Kata Xenovia. "Kalau aku mengejar Malaikat Jatuh, maka aku bisa mencapainya." Kata Kiba yang matanya terisi penuh oleh kepastian. Sekedar mengetahui targetnya sudah jadi langkah besar buatnya. "Oh, jadi kakek tua yang kutemui di Italia itu masih belum kapok dengan perbuatannya." Kata Matthew sambil meminum kopinya. "Raynare, beritahu yang lain hati-hati dengan kakek tua yang bernama Balba Galilei." Kata Matthew melalui sihir telekomunikasinya. "Ya," kata Raynare melalui sihir telekomunikasinya. "Kelihatannya aku harus membagi informasi juga. Tempo hari aku diserang oleh orang yang juga memiliki Excalibur. Pada waktu itu, dia membunuh seorang Pendeta. Orang yang dibunuh mungkin berasal dari organisasimu." Kata Kiba.

"Nama orang itu adalah Freed Zelzen. Apa nama itu terdengar familiar?" kata Kiba. "Begitu. Ternyata dia." Kata Issei. "Freed Zelzen. Mantan Exorcist dari Vatikan. Jenius yang menjadi Exorcist di usia 13 tahun. Dia punya banyak kemajuan karena dia terus melenyapkan Iblis dan hewan mistis." Kata Xenovia. "Namun dia sudah berlebihan. Dia bahkan membunuh rekan rekannya sendiri. Sejak awal Freed tak pernah percaya pada Tuhan. Satu satunya hal yang dia punya hanya insting bertarung dan hasrat membunuh monster. Dan obsesi pertarungannya tidak normal. Hanya masalah waktu sampai dia akhirnya dianggap sesat." Kata Irina. "Begitukah? Freed menggunakan Excalibur yang dia curi untuk membunuh sesama pengikut kami. Sampai kami harus kerepotan karena kelompok yang diterjunkan tak bisa mengurusnya pada saat itu." Kata Xenovia.

"Pokoknya mari kita susun strategi bekerjasama." Xenovia mengeluarkan pen dan memakainya untuk menulis di buku memo. Dia memberi kami rincian kontaknya. "Kalau sesuatu terjadi, hubungi saja nomor ini." Kata Xenovia. "Terima kasih. Berarti kami juga harus..." kata Issei. "Kami sudah menerima nomor Ise-kun, Matthew-kun, dan Oba-sama." Kata Irina. "Apa kamu serius!? Ibu!? Dia memberikannya tanpa sepengetahuanku!?" kata Issei. "Itu saja. Aku akan mengganti uang makannya lain kali, "Sekiryutei", Hyodou Issei." Kata Xenovia. "Makasih buat makanannnya, Ise-kun! Traktir aku lain kali juga! Biarpun kamu Iblis, Tuhan akan mengizinkan kalau Ise-kun yang mentraktirku makan! tak masalah asalkan itu makanan!" kata Irina. "Kerakusan, salah satu "Tujuh Dosa Mematikan." Kata Matthew.

"...Ise-kun. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?" Kiba menanyai Matthew dengan tenang. Dia pasti keheranan kenapa kami membantunya membalaskan dendamnya. "Soalnya kita kan teman. Dan kita juga dalam kelompok yang sama. Dan kamu sudah membantuku sebelumnya juga. Bukannya aku mau membalas budimu, tapi kupikir aku mau meringankan bebanmu sedikit kali ini." Kata Matthew yang menepuk pundaknya. "APANYA YANG TEMAN, KAMI TIDAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN SI SOK GANTENG!" kata Matsuda. "KAU BENAR, MATSUDA, KAMI AKAN MENCINCANGMU KARENA SUDAH MEMBUAT RIAS ONEE-SAMA MENAN..." kata Motohama tetapi, mereka segera dijewer Matthew. "Coba-coba lakukan itu, kalian akan menangis selama satu minggu." Kata Matthew. "Ampun!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama secara bersamaan.

"Kalau aku bertindak sendiri, maka akan jadi masalah bagi Buchou. Itu juga alasannya kan?" tanya Kiba. "Tentu saja. Buchou akan sedih kalau kamu mengamuk tanpa kendali. Yah, fakta kalau aku membuat rencana ini sendiri akan membuat masalah buat Buchou juga. Tapi lebih baik ketimbang kamu menjadi "exiled" kan? Tak kusangka ternyata berhasil, soalnya kita membuat persetujuan dengan orang orang dari Gereja itu." Kata Issei."Yuuto-senpai, aku akan kesepian, kalau senpai menghilang." Koneko-chan memasang wajah sedih. Dia biasanya tanpa ekspresi, jadi perubahan mendadak itu memberi dampak kuat bagi kami semua disini. "Aku akan membantumu, karena itu tolong jangan pergi." Kata Koneko yang memasang puppy-dog-eyes, senjata para perempuan untuk membuat pria menyerah. "Uwaaa! Koneko sangat lucu dengan hal ini!" kata Matsuda. "Uwa! Memang Loli yang terbaik!" kata Motohama. Namun, mereka dijewer Matthew lagi karena itu

"Hahahaha. Aku menyerah deh. Kalau Koneko-chan mengatakan itu padaku, maka aku takkan berbuat nekat lagi. Oke, aku akan bekerja bersama kalian. Berkat Ise-kun, sekarang aku tahu siapa musuh sejatiku. Tapi karena kita yang melakukan ini, kita pokoknya akan mengalahkan Excalibur." Kata Kiba. "Oke! Sekarang kita sudah membentuk kelompok untuk menghancurkan Excalibur! Mari kalahkan Excalibur yang dicuri dan Freed sialan itu!" kata Matthew. "Ummm. apa aku harus melakukannya juga?" tanya Saji. "Maksudku, ini bukan urusanku kan, apalagi, apa hubungannya Kiba dan Excalibur?" tanya Saji. "Mari mengobrol sedikit." Kata Kiba.

Kiba lalu mulai menceritakan masa lalunya sambil menyeruput kopi. Proyek yang Gereja Katolik lakukan secara rahasia. Proyek Pedang Suci. Uji untuk membuat orang orang yang bisa memakai Pedang Suci bertempat di institut tertentu. Ada pria dan wanita yang memiliki bakat menggunakan pedang dan pemilik Sacred Gear. Hari demi hari, mereka melalui eksperimen tak manusiawi. Mereka dijadikan kelinci percobaan dan kebebasan mereka direnggut. Mereka tak diperlakukan seperti manusia dan hidup mereka diabaikan. Namun mereka memiliki mimpi. Untuk terus hidup. Mereka dipaksa percaya kalau mereka dicintai Tuhan, dan mereka hanya menunggu "hari itu" datang. Mereka percaya kalau mereka akan jadi makhluk spesial. Mereka percaya kalau mereka akan menjadi pengguna Pedang Suci. Namun hasilnya adalah "Pembuangan", Kiba dan rekan rekannya yang tak bisa menggunakan Pedang Suci.

"...Semuanya mati. Mereka dibunuh. Dibunuh oleh mereka yang melayani Tuhan. Tak seorangpun menolong kami. Hanya karena kami tak bisa menggunakan Pedang Suci. Pria dan wanita lain ditempatkan di ruang gas beracun selagi masih hidup. Mereka memberi kami gas beracun sambil mengatakan "Amen". Kami memuntahkan darah dan menggelepar di lantai. Meski begitu, kami tetap mencari pertolongan dari Tuhan." Kata Kiba yang menceritakan masa lalunya. Kami mendengarkannya dengan tenang. Kiba entah bagaimana berhasil kabur dari laboratorium. Namun gas beracun sudah meracuni tubuhnya. Selain orang orang tertentu, subjek tes yang memiliki kemampuan lebih rendah dari rata rata semuanya disingkirkan karena mereka tak dibutuhkan. Kiba yang berhasil kabur, menemui Buchou yang datang untuk mengobservasi Italia saat tengah sekarat. Dan sekarang dia berada disini.

"Aku ingin membalaskan penyesalan rekan rekanku. Tidak, aku tak ingin membuat kematian mereka sia sia. Aku harus terus hidup di tempat mereka, dan aku harus buktikan kalau aku lebih kuat dari Excalibur." Kata Kiba. "Aku bersedih untukmu, kawan." Kata Matthew. "Uuuuuu...hiks..." kata Saji. "Kiba! Itu pasti sangat mengerikan! Itu pasti menyakitkan! Sialan! Tak adakah Tuhan atau harapan di dunia ini! Saat ini aku begitu bersimpati padamu! Ya, itu cerita yang menyedihkan! Aku paham kenapa kamu sangat dendam pada orang orang Gereja itu dan Excalibur!" kata Saji. "Jujur saja, aku tak menyukaimu karena kamu pria yang tampan...tapi saat ini berbeda! Aku juga akan membantu! Aku akan menerima hukuman dari Kaichou! Tapi sebelum itu kita harus hancurkan Excalibur! Aku akan bekerja keras! Kamu juga harus terus hidup! Jangan pernah khianati Rias-senpai yang menyelamatkanmu!" kata Saji.

"Oke! Ini waktu yang tepat! Aku ingin kalian mendengar ceritaku! Kalian harus tahu tentangku kalau kita akan bekerja bersama!" Saji nampaknya agak malu malu, lalu mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar binar. "Impianku adalah..." kata Saji tapi dibuat pingsan oleh Matthew karena impiannya terlalu berbahaya untuk dijelaskan. Seperti ini "Tim Penghancur Excalibur" telah terbentuk.

* * *

Ending: Houtekishiki wa Kotae nai – ORC girls' Seiyuu

* * *

 _Bisakah mereka mendapatkan semua Excalibur kembali? Bisakah mereka megalahkan Kokabiel tanpa sepengetahuan Rias dan Sona? Bisakah Raynare, Aori, dan Marcelia menemukan tempatnya? Mari kita saksikan di chapter berikutnya!_

 **A/N: 12.138, OMG new record account Author, karena, copy-paste-edit LN highschool DxD apalagi Perjanjian Damai dan Serangan Kokabiel terjadi secara bersamaan. Di Chapter berikutnya, Kalawarner akan kembali muncul(spoiler) sebagai pembantu Kokabiel.**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Defending Kuoh

Chapter 8 – Defending Kuoh

"Tim Penghancur Excalibur" sudah di bentuk dengan anggota: Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Kiba, Saji, Koneko, Raynare, Aori, Marcelia, Xenovia, dan Irina. Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Kiba, Saji, dan Koneko sedang berjalan ke sekolah mereka, untuk melakukan aktivitas klub mereka. Raynare, Aori, dan Marcelia sedang mencari markas dimana pencuri Excalibur bersembunyi.

"Sepertinya itu bekas markasku," kata Raynare. "Kau ingat ketika aku menahan kau dan Asia?" tanya Raynare ke Marcelia dan Aori, mereka pun mengangguk. "Kalawarner!" kata Aori. "Apa kau yakin ada Kalawarner disana?" tanya Raynare kepada Aori.

"Ya," kata Aori. "Jangan kesana, nanti kita ketahuan," kata Marcelia kepada para malaikat jatuh. "Kau benar juga," kata Raynare. "Kita harus segera memberitahu Matthew-kun, agar kita bisa tidur bersamanya nanti malam," kata Marcelia. "Aku setuju denganmu," kata Aori dan Raynare. Lalu, mereka membuka sayap mereka dan membawa Marcelia menuju Matthew.

Ketika Matthew dan beberapa anggota lainnya sedang berjalan menuju klub, mereka menemukan Freed. "Panggil Xenovia dan Irina, cepat!" kata Matthew. "Sword Summon, Kusanagi!" kata Matthew. Lalu, Freed dengan cepat menyerang Matthew. "Kemana Excalibur Blessing-chan?!" kata Freed.

"Tidak bisa kuberitahu," kata Matthew. "Boosted Gear!" kata Issei. [ _ **Boost!**_ ] kata Ddraig. "Matthew, kami sudah menemukan markas," kata Raynare tapi, terpotong karena melihat Matthew bertarung dengan Freed. "KAU!" kata Kiba yang segera menyerang Freed secara bersamaan dengan Matthew.

"Rentangkan sambunganku!" kata Saji lalu, tangannya bersinar dan membentuk kepala kadal yang terbuka dan kepala itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke Freed. "Merepotkan sekali!" Gerutu Freed yang mencoba menangkisnya dengan pedang sucinya, namun lidah kadal mengubah arahnya dan menuju ke bawah.

Ia melekat di kaki kanan Freed, dan mulai memutari kakinya. Freed mencoba memotong lidah dengan pedangnya, namun lewat menembus lidah seolah tak punya bentuk padat. "Kau tak bisa memotongnya semudah itu. Kiba! Dengan ini dia tak bisa kabur! Hajar dia!" kata Saji.

"Terima kasih!" kata Kiba dan Matthew menyerbu dengan cepat. "Cih! Jadi bukan hanya "Holy Eraser", begitu! Memiliki beragam Pedang Iblis. Apa mungkin kau pemilik "Sword Birth"? Wow, kau sangat bersalah karena memiliki Sacred Gear langka, tahu?" kata Freed.

"Banyak bicara kau!" kata Matthew. Freed nampaknya kegirangan, yang berlawanan dengan kata katanya. Jadi dia masih maniak pertarungan seperti biasanya. "Tapi, Pedang Iblis biasa sama sekali bukan tandingan." Kata Freed yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke Kiba.

KACHIN!

Kedua Pedang Iblis Kiba patah setelah mengeluarkan bunyi krak. "Excalibur-chan-ku." Kata Freed. "Ugh!" kata Kiba sekali lagi menciptakan Pedang Iblis. Tapi nampaknya Excalibur itu terlalu tangguh. Ia bisa mematahkan Pedang Iblis dalam sekali ayunan.

"Makan ini, Tebasan Api Dua Lapis!" kata Matthew yang mengayunkan pedangnye ke pinggang Freed ketika api berwarna hitam dan biru menyelimuti pedangnya. Lalu, Freed menghalangi serangan Matthew dengan Excaliburnya.

"Kiba! Apa kau mau menerima kekuatanku!?" tanya Issei. "Aku masih bisa melakukannya!" kata Kiba yang menolak tawaran Issei, sepertinya dia merasa kesal. Tapi itu bisa dipahami. Kiba sudah kalah sekali melawan Xenovia. Harga dirinya mungkin takkan mengizinkannya kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Matsuda, Motohama, serang Freed, sekarang!" kata Matthew. "Baik!" kata mereka berdua. Matsuda mengepalkan tangannya dan Spiked Gearnya muncul. Lalu, Motohama memegang sebuah busur dan mengarahkan anak panahnya ke Freed.

Matsuda segera berlari ke Freed dan mengatakan, "KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYAKITI TEMANKU(Issei)!" kata Matsuda yang meninju Freed tepat di perutnya. "GUHA!" kata Freed. "Matthew, Issei, sok-ganteng, menghindarlah sekarang!" kata Matsuda.

Lalu, mereka bertiga melompat. "Makan ini Thousand Spiked Fists!" kata Matsuda yang meninju Freed dengan cepat. Ketika jurus Matsuda sudah selesai, Matsuda menghindar dan menyuruh Motohama untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya juga. "Motohama, sekarang!" kata Matsuda.

"Makan ini, Arrow Volley!" kata Motohama yang menembakan anak panahnya lalu anak panah itu bermultiplikasi menjadi ribuan anak panah. Freed pun terkena anak panah itu. "Hahaha! Caramu memandang Excaliburku sungguh seram. Apa mungkin kau dendam padanya!? Memang aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu!" kata Freed.

"Tapi kalau kau tertebas oleh ini, kau bisa bisa lenyap tanpa jejak, tahu!? Kau akan mati, tahu!? Kau akan mati! Mati saja sana!" kata Freed yang melompat. Kiba mencoba memblokirnya dengan membuat Pedang Pedang Iblis muncul sepanjang area. Namun,

KACHIN!

Pedang Suci, yang terselimuti cahaya putih kebiruan, mematahkan semua Pedang Kiba dalam satu ayunan. Freed melakukan serangan keduanya tanpa membuang waktu. Itu buruk, Kiba bisa terbunuh. 'Kemudian aku merasakan keanehan, hah? apa aku terangkat!? Aku melihat kebawah denga gugup, dan ternyata Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan tengah mengangkatku!' batin Issei "Ise-senpai. Tolong bantu Yuuto-senpai." Kata Koneko.

LEMPAR!

"Uoooooo! Koneko-chaaaaan! Kibaaaaaaa! Aku akan mentransfer kekuatanku buatmu!" Teriak Issei. "Uwah! Ise-kun!" Kata Kiba.

[ _ **Transfer!**_ ]

Ia membuat suara dan kekuatan Naga masuk kedalam Kiba. Aura muncul dari dalam tubuh Kiba. Ada cukup besar kekuatan sihir yang dipancarkan oleh tubuhnya. "Aku harus menggunakannya karena sudah menerimanya! "Sword Birth"!" kata Kiba.

ZAN!

Pedang pedang bermunculan sepanjang area, Dari tanah, dari jalan, muncul pedang pedang dengan bentuk berbeda di tempat tempat berbeda.

"Chiiii!" kata Freed membuat kebisingan dengan lidahnya, lalu mulai mematahkan pedang pedang Iblis yang diarahkan padanya.

SWISH!

Kiba lenyap dengan pedang Iblisnya segera setelah ia menemukan celah. Dia memakai Pedang Iblis sebagai pijakan dan bergerak dengan bebas. 'Wow! Dengan mataku, aku hanya bisa melihat sesuatu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan! Kecepatannya memang mencerminkan [Kuda]! Freed mengikuti pergerakan Kiba dengan matanya!' batin Matthew.

SWISH!

Disertai suara angin, terdapat Pedang Iblis meluncur ke arah Freed. Kiba melempar salah satu Pedang Iblis saat ia memakai Pedang Iblis sebagai pijakan kaki. Tidak, bukan hanya satu Pedang Iblis, ada beberapa Pedang Iblis yang menyerang dari segala arah. "Uhaa! Itu trik sirkus yang hebat! Dasar Iblis busuk!" kata Freed. "Matsuda, serang dia, sekarang!" kata Matthew pada Matsuda. Lalu, Matsuda meninjunya tepat di punggung Freed. Lalu, dia segera kabur ke Motohama. "Sepertinya latihan "lari dari gadis klub kendo" ada manfaatnya juga ya," kata Matsuda. "Ya," kata Motohama.

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed mementalkan semua pedang Iblis satu demi satu dengan ekspresi kegirangan. "Excaliburku adalah "Excalibur Rapidly"! dari segi kecepatan, takkan kalah dari apapun!" kata Freed. "Kecuali ini, Speed Gear!" kata Matthew yang kakinya tertutup dengan sebuah sepatu.

Pedang Suci yang Freed bawa mulai bergetar di bagian ujungnya, dan kemudian lenyap. Itu artinya Pedang Suci bergerak secepat itu, Freed memusnahkan semua Pedang Iblis dan kemudian menyerbu ke arah Kiba. Lalu, Matthew mencegat serangannya.

"Speed Gear memberi pemiliknya kecepatan sebesar 2 kali Excaliburmu!" kata Matthew. Hanya saja, Freed berhasil mengelak dari cegatan Matthew dan meluncur ke Kiba. Kiba menghalangi serangan Freed dengan dua pedang yang ada ditangannya.

KACHIN!

"Itu takkan berhasil." Kata Freed yang menghancurkan pedang iblis Kiba, pedang iblis yang Kiba pegang di kedua tangannya pun hancur. "MATI!" kata Freed yang meluncur ke arah Kiba.

TARIK!

Tubuh Freed ditarik kebelakang, dan dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Mana bisa kubiarkan!" kata Saji. Si kadal menarik lidahnya yang membuat Freed kehilangan keseimbangan. Di saat yang sama, lidah kadal membuat cahaya suram. Kelihatannya datang dari Freed dan menuju ke arah Saji.

"Ini!? Sial! Apa kau menyerap kekuatanku!?" tanya Freed dengan panik. "Heh! Bagaimana!? Inilah Sacred Gearku "Absorption Line"! selama tali masih tersambung denganmu, kekuatanmu akan terus diserap kedalam Sacred Gearku! Sampai kau kehilangan kesadaranmu, begitulah." Kata Saji.

"Sacred Gear tipe naga kan!? Tipe yang paling menyusahkan. Kemampuan aslinya bukan ancaman serius. Tapi semakin ia tumbuh, kekuatan penghancurnya akan melampaui Sacred Gear lain. Seram! Astaga, benar benar merepotkan!" kata Freed.

Freed mencoba melepasnya lagi dengan Pedang Sucinya, namun bahkan tak ada goresan pada Sacred Gear Saji. "Kiba! Ini bukan waktunya komplain! Kalahkan saja pria itu! Masalah soal Excalibur pikirkan nanti saja! Pria ini sangat berbahaya! Hanya berdiri di depannya membuat aku gemetaran!" kata Matsuda.

"Kalau kita biarkan dia saja, dia juga akan membahayakan aku dan Kaichou! Aku akan melemahkannya dengan menyerap kekuatannya dengan Sacred Gearku, jadi jatuhkan saja dia!" kata Saji yangmengusulkan rencana. Itu memang rencana yang bagus.

' _Aku juga berpikir itu metode terbaik. Pria ini benar benar berbahaya. Lebih baik menghabisinya disini. Namun Kiba memasang ekspresi tak suka. Aku tahu alasannya. Dia menyesal karena tak bisa menang dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tapi Kiba juga seharusnya paham kalau akan lebih menguntungkan menghabisinya sekarang. Kiba menciptakan Pedang Iblis seolah sudah memantapkan hatinya._ ' Batin Matthew

"Aku merasa ragu, tapi aku juga setuju untuk menghabisimu disini. Masih ada dua Excalibur lain yang dicuri. Kuharap yang dua itu lebih kuat lagi." Kata Kiba. "Ha! Aku lebih kuat dari yang dua itu, tahu! Jadi! Ketika kalian bertujuh mengalahkanku, tak ada lagi yang bisa menandingi kalian! Apa kalian yakin? Kalau kalian membunuhku, kalian takkan mendapat pertarungan Pedang Suci yang bisa memuaskan kalian!" Freed mengatakannya dengan senyum menjijikkan.

Mata Kiba juga berubah setelah mendengar itu. "Hmmmm "Sword Birth" ya? Itu Sacred Gear yang bisa memiliki jumlah kekuatan tak terbatas tergantung pada pemiliknya." Kemudian muncul suara orang lain. Di seorang pria tua mengenakan pakaian pendeta berdiri disana. "Apa itu kau, pak tua Balba?" kata Freed.

"Balba Galilei!" kata Kiba menatap si pria tua dengan mata penuh kebencian. "Ini memang aku." Kata Si pria tua mengakuinya dengan normal. Jadi pria ini adalah musuh Kiba. "Freed. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya orang itu. "Pak tua! aku tak bisa kabur karena lidah kadal aneh pria ini!" kata Freed.

"Hmph. Kau masih belum bisa memakai Pedang Suci dengan sempurna. Pakai "elemen" yang kuberikan padamu lebih bijaksana. Aku meneliti karena hal itu. Kumpulkan elemen suci yang mengalir sepanjang tubuhmu ke bilah Pedang Suci. Dengan itu, kau pasti bisa memotongnya." Kata orang itu. "Iya, iya!" kata Freed. Lalu, Pedang Suci Freed mulai mengumpulkan aura dan bersinar cerah. "Seperti ini! Horyah!" kata Freed.

POTONG!

Sacred Gear Saji terpotong dengan mudah, dan satu satunya hal yang menahan Freed sudah lenyap. 'Ini buruk! Dia akan kabur!' batin Matthew. "Aku akan kabur sekarang! Lain kali kita bertemu, akan jadi pertarungan terbesar kita!" kata Freed. "Takkan kubiarkan kabur!" kata seseorang yang melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

KACHIN!

Ada pedang yang membentur Pedang Suci Freed sampai menimbulkan kilatan. Itu Xenovia. "Yaho! Ise-kun!" kata seseorang. "Irina!" kata Issei. Irina juga ada disini. Mitra kerja mereka sudah datang."Freed Zelzan! Balba Galilei! Pemberontak. Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan nama Tuhan!" kata Xenovia.

"Ha! Jangan katakan nama Tuhan sialan yang kubenci itu! Dasar keparat!" kata Freed. Freed dan Xenovia saling berbenturan pedang, namun Freed nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Itu adalah bola cahaya. ' _Itu kan!? Barang yang digunakan untuk kabur!_ ' batin Matthew.

"Pak tua Balba! Kita kabur! Kita akan melapor pada boss kita, Kokabiel!" kata Freed. "Piliham yang tepat karena tidak ada cara lain." Kata Balba. "Sampai nanti! Aliansi Gereja dan Iblis!" kata Freed yang langsung membanting bola cahaya ke tanah.

PLASH!

Sinar pun menyala dengan silaunya sehingga mereka menutup mata mereka, lalu sinar itu meredup. "Kita kejar mereka Irina!" kata Xenovia. "Oke!" kata Irina. Xenovia dan Irina saling mengangguk dan berlari kencang dari sini.

"Aku akan mengejar mereka juga! Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur, Balba Galilei!" kata Kiba. "He...hei, Kiba! Astaga, apa yang terjadi!" kata Issei. "Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" kata Matthew yang menyuruh mereka semua untuk pergi. "Ikut aku," kata Raynare.

Sesampainya di markas yang dimaksud Raynare, hari sudah malam, dan perjanjian damai akan segera dilaksanakan di Akademi Kuoh. Untungnya, Matthew dan kawan-kawan dari KIG berhasil menemukan Xenovia dan Irina. "Jadi ini markas mereka?" tanya Matthew.

"Ya," kata Raynare. "Ada bom di dalam." Kata Matthew. "Sepertinya mereka memasang jebakan disitu." Kata Aori. "Sialan, mereka pasti sudah ada di Akademi Kuoh, bersama anggota Khaos Brigade. Ayo kita selamatkan mereka." Kata Matthew kepada para anggota "Tim Penghancur Excalibur".

Lalu, mereka semua pergi ke Akademi Kuoh untuk menghadiri perjanjian damai. "Oh ya, Koneko, Raynare, Aori, Marcelia, jaga Gasper." Kata Matthew. "Xenovia, Irina, jaga bagian depan!" kata Matthew. "Sisanya, ikut aku!" kata Matthew.

Flashback

Mereka berdiri didepan sebuah pintu. Di pintu itu, terdapat plester dengan tulisan 'KEEP OUT' direkatkan di pintu dengan segel sihir tertempa padanya. "Anak itu ada di sana. Sepanjang hari, Peluncur itu tinggal disana. Untuk sementara, kekuatannya menjadi longgar di malam hari, dan kalau hanya dalam gedung tua, dia bisa keluar dari ruangan tapi, anak itu menolak untuk melakukan itu." Kata Rias.

Kemudian, ia mengetuk pintu, dan mulai melebarkan lingkaran sihirnya. "A-apa orang itu seorang hikikomori?" tanya Issei. "Ya," kata Rias. "Dia pasti akan sangat menarik untuk diganggu," kata Raynare kepada Aori dan Marcelia, mereka pun mengangguk. "Tapi, apakah..." kata Marcelia, namun Matthew memasang

"Kalau kalian coba-coba ganggu dia, kalian tahu sendiri apa akibatnya..." kata Matthew kepada mereka berdua dengan tatapan mematikan. Lalu, Kiba melepaskan plesternya, Akeno juga membantu Buchou dalam melepaskan segel.

"Anak di dalam memiliki hasil yang paling banyak diantara para budak." kata Akeno. "Bagaimana?" tanya Issei. "Melalui komputer, anak itu mengambil kontrak spesial dengan manusia. Sebetulnya, itu adalah tipe orang yang tak ingin menemui kita. Tipe orang itu bernegosiasi dengan cara berbeda, dan membuat hubungan secara berbeda." kata Rias.

"Mereka menyelesaikan masalah melalui komputer. Dalam kesepakatan lewat komputer, diantara para budak Iblis terbaru, anak ini memiliki jumlah kontrak selevel Iblis kelas tinggi." Kata Akeno. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuka pintunya." Kata Rias yang membuka segel sihir yang tertempa di pintu.

Lalu, segel itupun menghilang, dan menjadi pintu biasa. Lalu, Rias membuka pintu. "Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" kata suara itu. "Hari yang baik untukmu, syukurlah kalau kamu masih enerjik." Kata Rias yang berusaha untuk memanggilnya. "K-k-kenapa?" kata suara itu, suaranya sangat imut.

"Ara ara, segelnya sudah dilepaskan, tahu? Kamu bisa keluar sekarang. Ayo, kita keluar bersama." kata Akeno. "Tidaaaaaaaaaaak! Tempat ini sudah baguuuuuuuuuuus! Aku nggak mau keluar! Aku nggak mau menemui siapapuuuuuuuun!" kata suara itu dengan suara memekik.

"KELUAR ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" kata Matthew yang menarik katananya melalui tombaknya dan memegang tombaknya di tangan kirinya sementara katananya berada di tangan kanannya. "Tenang, Matthew-kun." Kata Marcelia yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ahhhhhhh, jangan bunuh aku!" kata suara itu. Lalu, Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama mengintip isi ruangan itu bersama dengan Matthew. Kordennya ditutup rapat sekali. Suram. Tanpa diduga ruangan ini didekorasi dengan gaya sangat imut, seperti ruangan wanita. Boneka boneka juga ada dimana-mana.

Mendekat lebih dalam, seorang yang berada disana adalah—bishojo dengan tampilan elegan, rambut pirang, dan mata merah yang tampak seperti boneka. Ia duduk di lantai, dengan pose seolah ingin kabur dari Rias dan Akeno. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Ooh! Ternyata cewek! Apalagi dari luar negeri!" kata Motohama. "WOW LOLI!" kata Matsuda.

Lalu, Matthew menjewer mereka. "Jangan tertipu penampilannya, anak ini terlihat seperti gadis tapi tanpa ragu dia adalah laki-laki." Kata Rias ke mereka. "APA? BENCONG?! HUEK! JANGAN DEKATKAN DIA KE KITA!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang bersembunyi dibelakang Matthew. "Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan bencong." Kata Matthew.

Marcelia, Aori, dan Raynare hanya bisa tertawa dibelakang Matthew dan saling mengobrol. "Sepertinya, Matthew membenci bencong." kata Raynare. "Dulu, dia sangat benci dengan orang seperti itu, aku harap dia akan mengingat masa lalunya, soalnya dia sedikit berbeda dengan yang kita temu. Iya kan, Aori." kata Marcelia. "Ya, dia memang sedikit berbeda." kata Aori.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, dilihat dari manapun juga. Dia kan gadis, Buchou...Eeh! Masa sih!?" kata Issei. "Dia punya hobi berdandan dengan pakaian wanita." Kata Akeno dengan kalem ' _Hobi mengenakan pakaian wanita? Be-berarti anak ini tidak mengenakan seragamnya karena dia wanita tapi—karena hobi!?_ ' Batin Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama. "Eeeeeeeeeeek! Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuu!" kata orang itu. "BENCONG PANTAS MATI, PULANGLAH KE ALAM ORANG MATI!" kata Matthew yang mennyelimuti pedang dan tombaknya dengan api biru milik Hades.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" teriak Issei. "Ceritanya jadi semakin menyakitkan karena dia punya hobi mengenakan pakaian perempuan! Karena itu sangat cocok dengannya, begitu aku mendengar kebenaran tak penting itu, kejutannya terlalu besar! Biarpun dia hikikomori, dia punya hobi mengenakan pakaian perempuan! Apa pakaian gadis itu hanya untuk tontonan!?" kata Matsuda.

"Ta-ta-tapi pakaian wanita itu sangat imut!" kata orang itu. "Jangan katakan hal-hal tentang imuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Sial! Biar begitupun kamu adalah laki-laki! Kamu menghancurkan impianku dalam sekejap! A-aku sebenarnya mengimpikanmu bersama Asia, bishojo pirang dobel, tahu!? Kembalikan! Kembalikan semua impianku!" kata Matsuda.

"Menulis dan memimpikan orang-orang untuk sementara." Kata Koneko. "Koneko-chaaaaaan! Itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon!" kata Matsuda. "MEMANG DUNIA SUNGGUH JAHAT PADA KITA!" kata Motohama yang memeluk Matsuda dan menangis seperti bayi.

"A-a-a-anu, siapa orang ini?" tanya orang itu pada Rias. "Mereka adalah budak baruku selama kamu berada di sini. Ada 3 pion baru yaitu, Hyodou Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama, lalu ada peluncur baru yaitu, Asia. Sementara, yang tadi mengancammu hanya manusia biasa, yakni, Matthew Ryono." Kata Rias. "Eeeekkkk, jumlah anggotanya jadi tambah banyak!" kata orang itu.

"Ayolah, bisakah kamu keluar? Oke? Tidak baik bagimu untuk terus tersegel disini, tahu?" kata Rias. "Tidaaaaaaaaaak! Bagiku pergi ke dunia luar itu mustahiiiiiiiiiil! Aku takut! Aku takut orang luar! Apalagi, kalau aku keluar, nanti bisa membuat masalah untuk kalian semua!" kata orang itu.

"Hei, Buchou bilang kamu harus keluar." kata Issei yang menarik tangannya. "Eeeekkk!" kata orang itu. Lalu, pandangan Issei hanya berwarna putih. "Ini aneh. Ada sesuatu pada jeda itu." Kata Issei. "Sesuatu memang terjadi." Kata Rias.

"Jangan marah! Jangan marah! Tolong jangan pukul akuuuuuuu!" kata orang itu sambil berteriak dengan ketakutan, seperti anak yang akan dihukum oleg orang tuanya karena melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ada apa-apanya. "Tapi, sepertinya menurut naluriku, bencong ini mengalami KDRT sebelum Rias mengambilnya sebagai budaknya." Kata Matthew. "Memang," kata Rias. Marcelia dan Aori hanya bisa tertawa.

"Anak itu memiliki Sacred Gear dimana saat dia ketakutan, waktu semuanya dalam bidang pandangnya bisa dihentikan untuk jeda waktu terbatas." Kata Rias. "Karena dia tak bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gearnya, atas perintah Archduke dan Maou, Sirzechs-sama, dia disegel." Lanjut Rias.

"Anak ini namanya Gasper Vladi. Dia adalah bidak Peluncurku. Untuk sementara waktu, dia adalah siswa kelas satu Akademi Kuoh. Juga, sebelum bereinkarnasi, dia adalah separuh manusia-separuh Vampir." Kata Rias. "Mungkin karena hybrid Manusia-Vampir makanya dia mengalami KDRT di masa sebelum kau mengambilnya." Kata Matthew.

"Ya, kau betul sekali Matthew, dia dan pacarnya, Valerie Tepes, mengalami KDRT sebelum Rias mengambil Gasper dan mengangkatnya sebagai peluncurnya." Kata Akeno. "Valerie, Tepes, kayaknya aku pernah menemuinya, dia ingin memberi salam untukmu melalui cincin ini, Gasper." Kata Matthew yang matanya berubah menjadi jingga dengan pupil yang mirip dengan naga sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin.

"Cincin Sauron?!" kata Rias dengan nada kaget. "Ups, salah, bukan cincin ini. Ini cincin yang kutemukan di Gunung Pompeii, Italia. Sebentar," kata Matthew yang membuka Sword Void. "Ini," kata Matthew yang menaruh Cincin Sauron dan mengambil cincin hitam.

"Berikan tangan kirimu," kata Matthew. "Tidak, kau pasti ingin memukulku!" kata Gasper. "Tenang, kau tidak akan kupukul." Kata Matthew. Lalu, Gasper memberikan tangannya dengan pelan. Lalu, Matthew memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Dengan ini, kau sudah resmi bertunangan dengan Valerie Tepes." Kata Matthew. "Untuk itu, kau harus jadi anak yang berani." Kata Matthew yang menepuk kepala Gasper. "Satu hal sederhana, berhentilah memakai baju perempuan walau lucu(manis), mulailah memakai baju laki-laki." Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mengangguk kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Forbidden Balor View?" tanya Issei. "Ya. Itulah nama Sacred Gear yang dimiliki oleh Gasper, dan itu sangatlah kuat." Kata Rias. "Bisa menghentikan waktu, bukankah itu hampir sama dengan melanggar aturan?" tanya Matthew. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi kekuatan pengganda dua milikmu dan kekuatan pembagi dua milik Hakuuryukou juga melanggar aturan, kan?" tanya Rias.

"Masalahnya adalah dia belum bisa mengendalikannya. Karena itulah Gasper telah disegel sampai sekarang. Tanpa sadar mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya dipandang sebagai masalah." Kata Rias. "Namun, Buchou ternyata bisa menjadikan orang sekuat itu menjadi budakmu. Belum lagi, bisa melakukannya hanya dengan satu bidak." Kata Issei.

"Namanya 'Bidak Mutasi'." Kata Rias. " 'Bidak Mutasi'?" tanya Matsuda dan Motohama. "Bidak yang berbeda dari evil piece biasa, makhluk yang secara jelas memerlukan lebih dari satu bidak untuk direinkarnasikan bisa direinkarnasi cukup dengan satu bidak, bidak itulah yang bisa membuat fenomena aneh semacam itu terjadi." Jawab Kiba.

"Buchou memiliki bidak itu." Kata Akeno."Biasanya, bagi Iblis kelas tinggi, 1 dari 10 Iblis memiliki sebuah bidak. Itu adalah gangguan yang tercipta ketika sistem evil piece diciptakan, semacam error tapi sepertinya dibiarkan saja demi kesenangan. Gasper-kun adalah pengguna bidak itu." Lanjut Kiba.

"Masalahnya adalah kemampuan Gasper." Kata Rias. "Buchou, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama. "Ia memiliki kemampuan langka dan sepertinya kekuatan Sacred Gearnya meningkat saat ia tidak sadar. Mungkin karena itu, setiap hari kekuatannya meningkat—dari percakapan kita sebelumnya, suatu saat nanti, mungkin saja dia bisa mencapai Balance Breaker." Kata Rias.

"Ya. Situasinya kritis. Namun, karena evaluasiku diterima, sepertinya aku dinilai mampu mengendalikan Gasper sekarang oleh mereka yang mengevaluasiku. Mungkin karena aku membuat Ise dan Yuuto mencapai Balance Breaker." Kata Rias. "Nota untuk kita, jangan ganggu Gasper," kata Raynare kepada Aori.

"Uh, bi-bi-biarpun aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku." kata sebuah suara dibalik kotak kardus. "Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" kata Issei. "Menilai dari kemampuannya, mungkin setelah Akeno dialah selanjutnya. Biarpun kukatakan separuh Vampire, dia dari keluarga Vampire berdarah murni dengan garis keturunan bagus, dan memiliki Sacred Gear tangguh karena separuh diri manusianya.

Dia sangat diberkahi banyak kemampuan Vampir, dan dia handal dalam sihir manusia yang digunakan para Penyihir juga. Kalau bukan karena itu, tak mungkin dia bisa menjadi seorang Peluncur hanya dengan satu bidak." Kata Rias. "Buchou, Vampir lemah terhadap matahari kan? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Issei.

"Dia memiliki darah dari Vampire istimewa bernama DayWalker yang membuatnya bisa hidup di pagi hari, jadi tak ada masalah. Namun, dia mungkin kurang menyukainya." Kata Rias. "Aku benci cahaya matahariiiiiiiii! Lebih baik matahari lenyaaaaap!" Kata Gasper.

"Kamu tidak mengikuti pelajaran kan? Kalau kamu tidak mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan membuka dirimu, hal itu sangat tidak bagus, tahu?" kata Matthew. "Tidak! Aku lebih suka dalam kotak kardus ini! Udara dan cahaya di luar adalah musuh alamikuuu! Tolong biarkan aku menjadi anak laki-laki yang tinggal dalam karduuuuus!" kata Gasper.

"Itu didikan yang salah, nanti kuajarkan kau sesuatu. Aku ingin kau jadi laki-laki yang pemberani dan gagah perkasa begitu kau bertemu dengan Valerie nanti." Kata Matthew. "Juga, bukankah dia butuh darah? Dia Vampir, kan?" tanya Matthew.

"Karena dia setengah Vampir, kebutuhan darahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Asal kamu mensuplai darah sekali setiap 10 hari maka tak ada masalah. Meski sebenarnya dia tak terlalu suka meminum darah." Kata Rias. "Aku benci daraaaaaah! Aku benci ikaaaaaaan! Aku juga benci hatiiiiiiii!" teriak Gasper.

"Vampir tidak berguna." Kata Koneko dengan dingin. "Uwaaaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan jahaaaat!" teriak Gasper sambil menangis. "Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," kata Matthew kepada Gasper. "Valerie pasti akan malu kalau kau seperti ini, nanti ada banyak hal menarik yang kuajarkan kepadamu, agar kau bisa menjadi laki-laki sejati." Kata Matthew. "Laki-laki sejati?" tanya Gasper.

End Flashback

Sesampainya di Akademi Kuoh,

"Mari kita mulai penandatangan perjanjian damai, apakah Sekiryutei sudah datang?" tanya Azazel kepada Rias. "Sayangnya, dia belum datang." Kata Rias. Lalu, lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul. Matthew, Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Saji, dan Kiba yang muncul.

"Matthew-kun, Ternyata Gasper ditahan oleh segerombolan penyihir." Kata Raynare melalui sihir telekomunikasinya. "Sialan!" kata Matthew. ' _Seandainya Marcelia sudah membangunkan kekuatannya dari pertama, ini bukan masalah!_ ' batin Matthew.

"Kalian serang saja." Kata Matthew. "Kalian kemana saja?!" tanya semua peserta rapat yaitu, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Zeus, Odin, Amaterasu, Susanō, Thor, Loki, dan Hades. "Mengurus penyusup." Kata Matthew.

"Kiba, nanti akan kuhukum kau." Kata Rias. "Oh ya, Issei, ini Hakuryukou." Kata Azazel. "Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Issei Hyoudou." Kata Issei yang memberinya tangan. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, namaku Vali Lucifer, aku adalah Hakuryukou." kata orang itu dengan sombongnya.

"Dasar orang sombong," gumam Matthew. "Oh ya, disini ada Wakaryutei, dia akan menjadi pembawa damai bagi pertarungan tanpa akhir Sekiryutei melawan Hakuryukou." Kata Michael. "Seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menjaminnya..." kata Vali. Mata Matthew berubah menjadi jingga dilengkapi dengan pupil mirip dengan naga.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya," kata Sirzechs. "Disini, kita akan berdamai untuk beberapa tujuan," kata Azazel. "Yang pertama, tiga fraksi besar mengalami kekurangan pasukan, sehingga tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk saling berperang lagi. Kedua, kita mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melawan Khaos Brigade." Kata Azazel.

"Khaos Brigade? Sepertinya aku ingat." tanya Matthew. "Organisasi Teroris yang terdiri dari beberapa manusia dan beberapa Iblis, dipimpin oleh Ophis, walaupun aslinya dia tidak mencampuri hal ini. Kudengar, Kokabiel juga bergabung dengan organisasi ini." Kata Michael.

"Kokabiel, kau akan kuhukum nanti. Siapapun yang menangkap Kokabiel, hidup atau mati, akan diberikan apapun yang kalian mau." Kata Azazel yang mengumumkan sayembara. "Kulihat ada Kalawarner juga disana," kata Aori. "Sialan," kata Azazel. "Untuk Kalawarner, aku tidak peduli, lakukan apa yang kau mau padanya kalau kau berhasil menangkapnya!" kata Azazel.

"Oh ya, Ares juga ikut dalam organisasi ini." Kata Michael. "Apa!?" kata Zeus. "Akan kubakar kau," kata Hades. "Kudengar ada Nekoshou disana juga," kata Michael. "Kenapa kita juga kena?" kata Susanō. "Kok waktunya berhenti ya?" tanya Matthew yang melihat semua kecuali dirinya, Issei, Vali, para dewa dewi, Maou, Seraphim, dan Azazel yang bergerak.

"Gasper telah dijadikan senjata teroris di gedung sekolah lama...darimana mereka mendapatkan informasi penting tentang budakku?...Apalagi, mereka sampai menggunakan kekuatan itu dalam pertemuan penting ini...! Aku tak pernah merasa terhina seperti ini!" kata Azazel.

"Gasper," kata Matthew. "Aku akan mengurus Gasper!" kata Matthew. "Issei, berikan kekuatanmu pada Matsuda dan Motohama, kita akan membutuhkannya!" kata Matthew. "Didepan ada banyak sekali bola mantra!" kata Odin yang mengusap jenggotnya dan mengambil sebuah pedang.

"Oke, pasti ini ulah para penyihir!" kata Matthew. "Oke, kita bagi tugas, aku akan maju menyelamatkan Gasper. Issei, Vali, kalian maju bersama Matsuda dan Motohama dan serang para penyihir! Guru-guruku, Maou, dan Seraphim, jaga tempat ini dan orang yang terbeku dengan Balance Breaker Gasper!" kata Matthew.

"Baik, akan kugunakan tongkatku untuk menjaga tempat ini dan Sona-chan~" kata Serafall. "Baik!" kata Sirzechs dan semua yang masih belum terbeku dengan Balance Breaker Gasper. "Sebelum kau pergi, ambil ini." kata Azazel yang melemparkan sebuah gelang kepada Matthew.

"Itu adalah gelang dengan kemampuan mengendalikan Sacred Gear sampai poin tertentu. Kalau kamu menemukan si separuh Vampir itu, kenakan padanya. Itu mungkin bisa sedikit membantunya mengendalikan kekuatannya." Kata Azazel. "Baik." Kata Matthew

Matthew's POV

Aku segera melompat ke tanah dan berlari menuju Gedung Sekolah Lama, atau bisa kusebut ruang Klub. Banyak peluru, tetapi, aku mempelajari seikit Ilusi dari Tsukuyomi-sensei, sehingga aku bisa membeli waktu untuk mengejar Gasper walau hanya satu menit. Gasper, aku harus menyelamatkannya.

Valerie akan sangat marah kalau mengetahui hal ini. Kudengar dia masih diruang klub bersama yang lain. Kusuruh Issei untuk membangunkan Matsuda dan Motohama dengan Boosted Gear. Kulihat mereka sudah maju dan menyerang mereka semua.

"Gasper dimana kau!?" kataku begitu memasuki ruang Klub. Lalu, aku melihat dia disalibkan bersama Koneko, Raynare, Aori, dan Marcelia. Sialan, kenapa kalian main seperti ini! "Matthew-senpai... Selamatkan kami.." kata Koneko sambil berusaha menarik dirinya dari salib itu, namun tidak ada hasil.

"Matthew-kun! Selamatkan aku!" kata Marcelia sambil memanggil Matthew dengan senyumannya. "Jangan lupa juga denganku." kata Aori yang juga meminta pada Matthew. "Matthew... Aku tahu aku tidak layak kau selamatkan, tapi tolonglah..." kata Raynare dengan nada penuh penyesalannya.

"Lebih baik kalau...aku mati. Tolong, Matthew-senpai, bunuhlah aku...karena kekuatan ini, aku tak bisa berteman dengan siapapun...aku hanya pengganggu...dan penakut...!" kata Gasper dengan panik. "Tidak bisa, kau mau membuat Valerie menangis?" tanya Matthew.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin, tapi aku hanya pengganggu." Kata Gasper. "Persetan dengan kata orang sesukumu!" kata Matthew. "Hentikan pembicaraan kalian, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka!" kata salah satu dari mereka. "Khaos Brigade akan menang!" kata satunya lagi.

"Kami tidak akan pernah setuju dengan perdamaian." Kata salah satunya lagi. "Asal kalian tahu, kehidupan damai itu sangat indah. Dimana kalian tidak perlu melihat darah lagi, dimana kalian bisa hidup dengan tenang, melakukan apa yang kalian suka selain bermain sihir, memberi waktu untuk diri untuk beristirahat." Kataku. "Tidak peduli!" kata salah satunya yang mengeluarkan sihir api.

"Makan ini, Api Amaterasu!" kataku. Lalu, mereka semua dikelilingi api hitam. "Belum cukup, Api Hades!" kataku. Lalu, api biru bercampur hitam mengelilingi mereka. "Baiklah kami menyerah!" kata mereka semua. "Tidak, menyakiti orang yang kucintai sama saja mencari mati!" kataku yang menyalakan apinya dibadan mereka.

Mereka semua hilang ditelan api hitam dan biru. Aku segera berlari ke salib dimana Gasper disalibkan dan melepaskan semua tali yang mengikatnya, waktupun kembali berjalan. Lalu, aku lepaskan yang lain. Mereka semua memelukku seperti mereka membutuhkan aura hangat.

Valerie, begitu kau menemuinya, aku yakin kau akan sangat senang. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Kiba, Irina, dan Xenovia bertarung dengan Freed. Hanya saja, Irina sudah pingsan dan Excaliburnya diambil. Dengan cepat, Balba mencampurkan empat Excalibur secara bersamaan.

Jadilah pedang yang terlihat aneh, Excalibur X4 fallen version. Itulah namanya menurut opiniku, karena ini dicampur melalui kekuatan Fallen. Aku segera berlari kesana ketika Xenovia dan Kiba dalam keadaan bahaya. "Sword Summon, Excalibur Neo!" kataku.

Begitu aku mencegat serangan si gila ini, aku melihat seorang kakek tua dengan Kiba yang ada di depannya. "Balba Galilei. Aku adalah korban selamat dari "Proyek Pedang Suci". Bukan, aku adalah orang yang kau bunuh lebih tepatnya. Aku terus hidup dengan bereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis." Kata Kiba yang mengatakannya dengan tenang pada Balba.

Namun matanya berisi api kebencian. Tergantung jawaban Balba, bisa saja ini akan menjadi situasi panas. "Hou. Korban selamat dari proyek itu. Ini sungguh kurang beruntung. Sampai menemuimu di negara timur jauh seperti ini. Sungguh takdir, ufufufu..." katanya sambil tertawa.

Sungguh cara tertawa yang menjijikkan. Seolah olah dia sedang melecehkan kami semua. "Kau tahu, aku menyukai Pedang Suci. Aku begitu menyukainya hingga sering muncul dalam mimpiku. Mungkin karena hatiku terpesona oleh legenda Excalibur sejak masih anak anak. Karena itulah ketika aku menyadari kalau aku tak bisa memakai Excalibur, aku jadi putus asa." Kata Balba yang mendadak bicara soal hidupnya.

Cerita tentang masa lalu si Tua Bangka, rupanya. "Aku sangat kagum mereka yang bisa menggunakannya karena aku sendiri tak bisa. Perasaanku itu begitu kuatnya hingga aku memulai eksperimen untuk menciptakan mereka yang bisa memakainya. Kemudian itu sempurna. Berkat kau dan rekan rekanmu." Kata Kiba.

"Apa? Sempurna? Kau menyingkirkan kami setelah menganggap kami barang gagal!" kata Kiba yang mengangkat alisnya dalam keraguan. Dari cerita Kiba, Buchou, dan Xenovia kudengar eksperimen itu gagal. Bukankah mereka menyingkirkan mereka karena menganggapnya sebagai barang gagal? Namun Balba menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku sadar kalau ada faktor penting yang diperlukan untuk menggunakan Pedang Suci. jadi aku memakai nilai "Faktor" untuk menginvestigasi kemampuannya. Kebanyakan subjek tes memiliki "elemen" namun mereka tak memiliki nilai numerik yang cukup untuk memakai Excalibur. Kemudian aku mencapai sebuah kesimpulan. Adakah cara untuk mengeluarkan elemen dan mengumpulkannya?" kata Balba

"Begitu. Aku paham sekarang. Benda yang dimasukkan kedalam pengguna Pedang Suci saat mereka dilantik sebagai pengguna adalah..." kata Xenovia yang sepertinya baru menyadari kenyataan pahit dan menggeretakkan giginya dengan kebencian. A...apa maksudnya!? Aku masih ragu namun Balba terus saja berbicara. "Benar sekali, wanita pengguna Pedang Suci. Kami mengeluarkan elemen dari mereka yang memilikinya dan mengkristalkannya. Contohnya yang ini." Kata Balba yang mengeluarkan kristal yang memancarkan cahaya. Itu adalah orb yang berkilau. Aku bisa merasakan aura suci dari dalamnya.

"Dengan ini, penelitian pengguna Pedang Suci meningkat. Biar begitupun, orang orang tolol dari Gereja itu mengusirku karena menganggapku sesat dan merebut semua hasil penelitianku. Dengan melihatmu, aku paham kalau proyek berhasil di tangan orang lain. Michael itu. Dia membuatku nampak seperti kriminal dan inikah hasilnya? Tapi kita bicara soal Malaikat. Biarpun dia mengambil elemen dari para subjek itu, dia takkan sampai tega membunuh mereka. Bagian itu saja yang membuatnya lebih manusia dariku. Kukukuku." Kata Balba.

Balba tertawa puas. Begitu. Bahkan idiot sepertiku bisa memahaminya. Saat ini, untuk menghasilkan pengguna Pedang Suci secara buatan, ia memerlukan tumbal. Jadi Kiba dan Xenovia adalah korban dari proyek yang dimulai oleh Balba.

"Kau membunuh rekan rekanku dan mengambil elemen yang diperlukan untuk menggunakan Pedang Suci?" tanya Kiba yang menanyai Balba dengan suara terisi penuh oleh hasrat membunuh. "Itu benar. Orb ini adalah salah satu hasilnya. Aku sudah memakai tiga yang lain pada Freed sih. Ini yang terakhir." Kata Balba.

"Hyahahahahaha! Orang orang selain aku mati karena tubuh mereka tak bisa bersinkronisasi dengan elemen! Hmmmmmm. Kalau dipikir pikir, itu berarti aku istimewa kan!?" kata Freed. Kalau memang seperti yang Freed katakan, maka orang lain yang mencuri Excalibur tewas.

Cih! Akan lebih baik kalau Freed saja yang mati! Kenapa justru orang orang macam dia yang kuat!? "Kamu berpikir kalau orang orang macam aku selalu yang kuat kan, Matthew? Tidak, tidak, aku takkan mati dengan mudah, tentu saja." Kata Freed.

"Balba Galilei. Berapa banyak nyawa yang sudah kau korbankan untuk eksperimen serakahmu ini..." kata Kiba yang tangannya bergetar dan terdapat aura kemarahan keluar dari tubuhnya. Sungguh aura mengerikan! "Hm, kalau kau bertanya begitu, maka kuberikan orb ini padamu saja." katanya sambil memegang orb itu. "

Penelitianku sudah mencapai tahap dimana mungkin untuk memproduksinya dalam jumlah besar di lingkungan yang sesuai." kata Balba sambil melemparkan orb itu.

"Pertama tama, aku akan hancurkan kota ini dengan Kokabiel. Kemudian aku akan mengumpulkan semua Pedang Legendaris di seluruh dunia. Kemudian aku akan memproduksi-massal pengguna Pedang Suci dan memulai peperangan melawan Michael dan Vatikan dengan gabungan semua Excalibur. Akan kutunjukkan hasil penelitianku pada para Malaikat tolol dan pengikut mereka yang sudah mengusirku." Kata Balba.

Jadi itukah alasan kenapa Balba dan Kokabiel berkomplot. Mereka berdua sama sama benci Malaikat. Keduanya sama sama menginginkan perang. Mereka pasangan terburuk! Balba melempar orb seolah dia sudah tak tertarik lagi. Ia menggelinding di tanah dan sampai di kaki Kiba. Kiba merunduk dengan tenang dan memungutnya. Dia membelai orb itu dengan sedih, penuh kasih sayang, dan kerinduan.

"...Teman teman..." katanya sambil berlinang air mata. Ekspresinya terisi oleh kemarahan dan kesedihan. Kemudian itu terjadi. Orb yang Kiba bawa mulai mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Cahaya mulai menyebar dan pada akhirnya menutupi seluruh daratan sekolah.

Dari tanah bermunculan cahaya yang mulai mengambil bentuk. Kemudian bentuknya jadi semakin nyata. Berbentuk sekumpulan manusia. Ada anak laki laki dan anak perempuan yang memancarkan cahaya putih kebiruan dan mereka mengelilingi Kiba. Apa mereka mungkin...

"Beragam kekuatan yang berada di medan tempur inilah yang membuat roh roh dalam orb bermunculan." Ujar Akeno-san. Hal semacam itu terjadi? Pedang Iblis, Pedang Suci, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh, beragam kekuatan berbeda ada disini. Jadi tidak aneh kalau hal semacam itu terjadi? Mereka menatap Kiba dengan ekspresi sedih dan penuh cinta. "Teman teman! Aku...aku..." Ya. Bahkan aku paham.

Mereka adalah anak anak yang terlibat dalam "Proyek Pedang Suci". Mereka adalah orang orang yang sudah disingkirkan dalam proyek itu. "...Aku selalu...selalu memikirkannya. Tak apa apakah kalau hanya aku yang selamat...ada yang memiliki impian lebih banyak dariku. Ada yang memiliki hasrat untuk hidup lebih tinggi dariku. Tak apa apakah kalau hanya aku yang terus hidup sampai saat ini..." kata Kiba.

Kemudian roh seorang anak laki laki tersenyum dan sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya namun aku tak bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan karena aku tak bisa membaca bibir. Kemudian Raynare membacakannya untukku. "[Jangan khawatirkan kami lagi. Setidaknya kamu masih hidup]. Itulah yang mereka katakan." Kata Raynare.

Ada air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya karena sepertinya pikiran mereka mencapai Kiba. Kemudian roh roh para anak laki laki dan perempuan mulai menggerakkan bibir mereka seirama. Apa mereka menyanyi? "Lagu suci." kata Raynare menjawab pertanyaanku. "Apa kau lupa, Matthew-kun?" tanya Marcelia. "Ya, begitulah..." kata Matthew.

Mereka menyanyikan Lagu Suci...Kiba mulai bernyanyi sambil menitikkan air mata. Ketika mereka melalui eksperimen menyakitkan itu, inilah satu satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan demi menjaga mimpi dan harapan mereka. Inilah satu satunya pendukung yang mereka miliki untuk melanjutkan kehidupan mereka yang keras. Kiba dan teman temannya memiliki wajah anak kecil yang lugu.

! Tubuh mereka mulai bersinar biru keputihan. Cahaya itu semakin terang, dengan Kiba di pusatnya.

[Kita tidak bisa apa apa sendiri]

[Kita tak punya cukup elemen untuk menggunakan Pedang Suci. Namun.]

[Tak masalah asalkan kita bersama]

Aku juga mendengar suara mereka. Aku juga tahu kalau Lagu Suci seharusnya membuat kami Iblis kesakitan. Mungkin karena mereka adalah tipe kekuatan berbeda di tempat ini, aku tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Justru aku merasakan kehangatan. Hal hangat yang memikirkan teman dan rekan rekan...tiba tiba air mata jatuh di pelupuk mataku.

[Kamu telah menerima Pedang Suci]

[Itu tidak menakutkan]

[Bahkan Tuhan melihat kita]

[Hati kita selalu...]

[SATU]

Roh roh mereka naik ke Surga dan mereka berubah menjadi cahaya besar yang jatuh pada Kiba.

(Partner)

Kemudian Lancelot berbicara padaku. Ada apa? Dalam situasi penuh emosi seperti ini!

(Kiba sudah mencapai tahap "Balance Breaker")

Aku tanya maksudmu apa!?

(Sacred Gear berubah dan berevolusi dengan menggunakan perasaan pemiliknya sebagai kunci. Namun ada wilayah berbeda untuk itu. Saat perasaan dan harapan pemiliknya melalui perubahan dramatis hingga mengubah aliran dunia ini, Sacred Gear mencapainya. Ya. Ini adalah...) kata Lancelot

[Balance Break!]

Cahaya yang membelah jurang malam terlihat seolah memberikan berkah pada Kiba.

Flashback (Kiba's POV)

Aku hanya ingin hidup. Aku kabur dari laboratorium penelitian seorang diri dan itulah satu satunya hal yang kupikirkan selagi memuntahkan darah dan berlari. Aku keluar ke hutan dan menemui seorang gadis kecil, seorang Iblis Kelas Tinggi, dimana cahaya hidupku hampir menghilang.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan?" Si gadis berambut crimson memegangku, yang berada di ambang kematian, dan bertanya. Aku hanya menggumamkan satu kata selagi pandanganku sudah kabur. "Tolong". Temanku. Hidupku. Masa depanku. Kekuatanku. Bakatku. Aku hanya berharap dengan semua pemikiran ini. Itulah kata kata terakhirku saat masih menjadi manusia.

Flashback end.(Kembali ke Matthew's POV)

"Untuk hidup sebagai Iblis. Itulah harapan dari majikanku, dan juga harapanku. Aku memikirkan itu, itu tak apa apa, tapi...aku tak bisa melupakan kebencianku pada Excalibur dan dendam teman temanku...tidak, aku bisa saja melupakannya, tapi..." kata Kiba.

' _Aku sudah punya teman teman terbaik saat ini. Ise-kun dan Koneko-chan. Mereka menolongku, yang dikuasai oleh dendam. Aku memikirkannya selagi mencari pengguna Pedang Suci. Ada teman teman yang akan menolongku. Kupikir kalau "Bukankah ini sudah cukup untukku?" Tapi kalau roh mantan teman temanku mengharapkan dendam, aku takkan bisa melepas Pedang Iblisku yang membawa kebencian mereka. Tapi pikiranku baru saja dilepaskan._ ' Batin Kiba

[Jangan khawatirkan kami. Setidaknya kamu hidup]

' _Mantan teman temanku tak mengharapkan aku membalas dendam mereka. Mereka tak mengharapkannya!_ ' batin Kiba. "Balba," kataku yang sudah memuncak amarahnya sambil mendorong Freed. "Kau... Sudah membuat banyak sekali dosa," kataku.

"Tapi bukan berarti semuanya sudah terselesaikan!" kata Kiba. "Balba Galilei. Selama aku tak membunuhmu, akan ada orang orang yang mengalami takdir sama dengan kami." Kata Kiba dengan dingin. "Hmph. Setiap orang tahu kalau penelitian harus selalu disertai pengorbanan. Apa kau belum menyadari hal itu?" kata Balba.

"Aku belum selesai!" kata Freed yang kembali menyerangku. Lalu, ada lingkaran yang mengeilingi Kiba. "Balance Breaker [Sword of Betrayer]. Kau akan menerima kekuatan pedang ini yang memiliki kekuatan Suci dan kekuatan Iblis dengan tubuhmu." Kata Kiba. "Kuserahkan kepadamu, Kiba. Tapi, jangan hancurkan Excalibur itu, aku akan membutuhkannya." Kataku lalu melompat sekencang kilat.

Aku melihat seorang malaikat jatuh yang berada diatasku dengan tombak berukuran besar. "Kalau itu adalah Excalibur sungguhan, maka aku tak mungkin menang melawannya. Namun Excalibur itu tak bisa memotong perasaanku dan teman temanku!" kata Kiba.

"Cih!" Freed mendecakkan lidahnya, dan melangkah mundur setelah mendorong Kiba ke belakang. "Stretccchhhhhh!" Excaliburnya mulai berputar seolah olah hidup! Dia bergerak sembarangan dan datang ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi!

Kemampuan "Excalibur Mimic" rupanya! Ia memiliki empat kemampuan. Kemudian pedangnya membelah menjadi dua di ujung pedangnya, dan mulai menyerbu ke arah Kiba dengan kecepatan dewa. Ini kemampuan "Excalibur Rapidly". Kalau kuingat ingat, ciri khasnya adalah kecepatan. Ia dengan akurat menebas Kiba dari segala arah, namun dia memblokir setiap serangannya.

' _Hasrat membunuhmu terlalu mudah dibaca. Asal aku tahu dari arah mana hasrat membunuhmu berasal, menangkisnya akan mudah._ ' batin Kiba. "Kenapa!? Kenapa tidak kena juga!? kau seharusnya Pedang Suci-sama tanpa tanding kan!? Bukankah kau seharusnya memiliki banyak legenda sebagai Pedang terkuat yang pernah ada!?" kata Freed yang berteriak.

Aku bisa memahami kalau perasaannya berisi dengan kegirangan dan ketidaksabaran. "Kalau begitu! Kalau begitu aku akan tambahkan ini juga!" kata Freed. Ujung Pedang Suci menghilang. Feromon transparansi? Ini adalah kekuatan "Excalibur Tranparency".

Kemampuan untuk membuat pedang jadi tak terlihat. Namun selama dia tak mengubah arah hasrat membunuhnya, biarpun Kiba tidak bisa melihat pedangnya. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Kembali ke malaikat jatuh itu, dia tidak menyerang sama sekali.

GIIN! GIIN! GIIN! GIIN!

Pedang transparan dan Pedang Kiba membuat percikan percikan api. Aku menangkis semua serangannya. "...!" Freed menyipitkan matanya dan membuat wajah kaget. "Ya. Tahan dia terus seperti itu." Kata Xenovia yang mendadak ikut serta. Dia memegang pedang suci di tangan kiri, dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di udara.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy Mother Mary. Tolong dengarlah suaraku." Dia mulai melafalkan sesuatu. Apa yang dia ingin lakukan? Aku merasa ragu, namun ruang di depanku jadi terdistorsi. Xenovia meletakkan tangannya di tengah ruang terdistorsi. Dia memasukkan tangannya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celah dimensi. Yang muncul adalah sebuah pedang yang mengeluarkan aura suci.

"Dengan nama para Saint yang bersemayam dalam pedang ini, aku akan melepasnya. Durandal!" kata Xenovia. Durandal!? Itu pedang yang begitu terkenal sampai dikatakan sebanding dengan Excalibur. Dan kalau kuingat ingat, dari segi tebasan, itu adalah pedang terkuat. Kenapa dia bisa memilikinya!? "Durandal!?" kata Balba. "Kau bukan pengguna Excalibur!?" kata Kokabiel. Lalu, wanita malaikat jatuh bersurai biru mulai menyerangku.

"Salah. Pada dasarnya aku adalah pengguna Durandal. Aku juga terpilih sebagai pengguna Excalibur. Itu saja." Xenovia memasang kuda kuda dengan Durandal. Gaya dua pedang bersama dengan Excalibur. "Absurd! Menurut penelitianku, kami belum mencapai tahap dimana seseorang dapat menggunakan Durandal!?" kata Kokabiel.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan di Vatikan, mereka belum bisa membuat orang yang bisa menggunakan Durandal secara artifisial." Kata Balba. "Lantas kenapa!?" tanya Xenovia. "Tak seperti pengguna Pedang Suci biasa artifisial seperti Irina, aku adalah pengguna alami sejak lahir." Kata Xenovia. Balba dibuat membisu oleh kata katanya. Tak seperti kami, Xenovia adalah seseorang yang diberkahi menggunakan Pedang Suci secara alami.

"Durandal adalah pedang dengan kemampuan diluar bayangan manusia. Ia memotong apapun yang disentuhnya. Ia bahkan seringkali tak mau mendengar perintahku. Karena itu aku harus meletakkannya di dimensi lain, kalau tidak bisa berbahaya. Bahkan aku, penggunanya, kesulitan mengendalikannya." Kata Xenovia yang menodongkan katananya ke Freed dengan tatapan ingin mengalahkannya.

"Sekarang, Freed Zelzan, berkat dirimu, kita bisa lakukan pertarungan penghabisan antara Excalibur dan Durandal. Saat ini, aku merasa bergetar bahagia. Jangan mati dalam sekali serangan, oke? Setidaknya pakailah Excalibur dengan kekuatan penuhnya!" katanya.

Bilah Durandal mulai mengeluarkan aura yang lebih suci dari Excalibur yang dibawa Freed. Aura itu! Ia memiliki kekuatan melebihi Pedang Suci Iblisku! "Pe...Pedang Suci Iblis...? mustahil...dua hal yang saling berlawanan tak mungkin bergabung..." kata Balba. "...Begitu. Aku paham sekarang! Suci dan Iblis. Maka itu sangat menjelaskan, kalau makhluk yang mewakili dua itu menjadi tak seimbang! Maka bukan hanya Maou namun Tuhan juga..." kata Balba

"Apa itu dibolehkan? Kenapa jadi situasi begini! Dasar wanita sial! Aku tak memerlukan setting semacam ini!" Freed berteriak dan memindahkan hasrat membunuhnya pada Xenovia. Tak bisa kulihat dengan mataku, namun dia mungkin menebaskan pedang transparannya ke arah Xenovia.

"Jangan Hancurkan!" kataku yang menghalangi serangan Xenovia dengan menahannya dengan katanaku. "Gasper, hentikan waktu untuk sebentar." Kataku. "Baik!" kata Gasper. Mereka semua berhenti kecuali aku, aku segera mengambil Excalibur Destruction dan X4 Fallen version.

"Kau boleh menghentikannya sekarang." Kataku setelah mengambil kedua pedang tersebut. "Sword Multi Summon, Excalibur Dream dan Excalibur Blessing!" kataku. "Dengan kekuatanku, aku akan mencampur kelima pedang ini!" kataku lalu, sebuah lingkaran muncul dibawahku.

"SWORD FUSION, EXCALIBUR X8!" kataku yang menusuk tanah dengan lima pedang itu di masing-masing lingkaran kecil yang ada di ujung lingkaran besar. "Hah, X-8?!" kata Xenovia, Kiba, dan Freed secara bersamaan. Lalu, pedang-pedang itu masuk ke tanah. Lalu, keluarlah pedang yang bentuknya seperti pedang besar dengan hiasan emas dibagian tengahnya dan memiliki mata yang berwarna putih.

Aku segera menarik gangang dari pedang itu. Disaat aku mengangkat pedang itu, pedang itu bersinar dengan terangnya. Karena, ia memilih Matthew sebagai pemilik dari pedang itu. "Sinar itu, pedang itu memilih laki-laki itu sebagai pemiliknya" kata Balba.

Freed pun terkejut kalau ia sudah tidak memiliki pedang lagi, lalu ia membanting bola sinar berlari entah kemana. Sebelum itu dia mengatakan, "aku akan bermain dengan adikmu terlebih dahulu." kepada Kiba. "Balba Galilei. Persiapkan dirimu!" kata Kiba yang siap membunuhnya namun,

JLEB

Tombak cahaya menusuknya, tepat di dada kirinya dan mengenai jantungnya. "Balba. Kau sudah bekerja bagus. Alasan kau mencapai kesimpulan sudah membuktikannya. Tapi, aku tak keberatan apakah kau sepihak denganku atau tidak. Sejak awal seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti ini." Kata Kokabiel yang berada di angkasa tersenyum licik.

Orang yang membunuh Balba adalah Kokabiel. "Hahahahahaha! Kahahahahahaha!" Kokabiel tertawa keras keras dan mendarat di tanah. Tekanannya begitu kuat. Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh akhirnya berdiri di depan kami sambil memancarkan aura menegangkan dan kepercayaan diri tinggi.

Sambil tersenyum lebar dia berkata, "Kalawarner, kau boleh maju menyerang siapapun yang kau mau." Kata Kokabiel. "Baik, Kokabiel-sama!" kata suara itu. Lalu, seorang wanita muncul dan terbang. Lalu, dia melemparkan tombak bercahayanya ke aku.

"Siapa kau?" kataku. "Kaukah yang membunuh Raynare, Mittelt, dan Dohnaseek?" tanya wanita itu sambil melemparkan tombak bercahayanya kepadaku lagi. "Bukan, bukan aku, tapi sepertinya Gremory-san yang melakukannya." Kataku dengan kalem.

"Jangan bohong!" kata wanita itu sambil melemparkan tombaknya lagi ke Matthew. "Kalawarner, jangan bunuh dia!" kata dua orang malaikat jatuh yang berdiri di depanku. Marcelia-san juga menghalanginya. "Raynare, Aori, menyingkirlah, dialah yang membunuh teman kita!" kata wanita yang bernama Kalawarner itu.

"Kau salah, kalau dari pertama dia tahu kalau mereka teman kita, dia tidak akan membunuhnya." Kata Raynare. "Aku hidup karena aku adalah teman dari Aori. Dan Aori adalah teman dari Matthew, si Wakaryūtei!" Kata Raynare. "Wakaryūtei?" tanyaku. "Kaisar naga muda, karena dia sudah membangunkan naga dalam usia yang sangat muda. Tapi, aslinya kau adalah Nanahoshiryuō." Kata Aori. "Oh begitu," kataku

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" kata Kokabiel. "Serang saja!" kata Kokabiel. Lalu, Kalawarner terbang dan melemparkan tombaknya ke Aori, Marcelia, dan Raynare. "Sword Summon, Magic Blade!" kataku yang mengambil Magic Blade dengan tangan kiriku.

Lalu, aku melompat ke depan mereka dan mengayunkan kedua pedangku dengan cepat. "Penantang yang lumayan," kata Kokabiel. "Kau bermain dengan perasaan orang?! Sialan!" kataku. "Balance Breaker!" kataku yang langsung mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

( _ **BALANCE BREAKER, GOD OF WAR MODE!**_ )

"Bagaimana kalau kau lawan aku, satu lawan satu?" kataku. "Aku terima dengan senang hati," kata Kokabiel yang membuat tombak bercahaya di pedangnya. "Sword Summon, Tombak Naga!" kataku yang melempar Magic Blade dan menarik gangang dari tombak itu untuk mengambil katananya saja. Lalu, aku memasukan kembali tombak itu ke Sword Void.

Lalu, aku meluncur secepat kilat ke Kokabiel bersama dengan Kiba dan Xenovia. "Oh ya, Raynare, Aori, Marcelia, urus wanita yang namanya Kalawarner itu. Aku akan mengurus bosnya!" kataku. "Percuma, aku sudah mendapat kekuatan tambahan dari Ophis!" kata Kokabiel. "Balance Breaker tier II! Juggernaut Drive!" kataku lalu, kepalaku dipasang helm dengan seluruh tubuh dan zirahku berubah warna menjadi kuning.

Sepertinya Xenovia, yang berada di belakangku, bergerak. "Kita serang dia di waktu yang sama." kata Xenovia sambil bergumam. Setelah mendengar itu, aku dan Kiba juga menyerbu maju. Aku memusatkan kekuatan di kedua pedangku, dan maju menebas Kokabiel dengan Kiba dan Xenovia!

Seorang yang menebasnya adalah Xenovia. Kokabiel menciptakan pedang cahaya dengan tangannya, dan memblokirnya hanya dengan satu tangan. "Hmph! Durandal rupanya! Tak seperti Excalibur yang pernah hancur, benda ini masih asli! Tapiiiii!" kata Kokabiel. "...!"

BOOOOOOM!

Udara berguncang keras, dan suara bising terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kokabiel meledakkan gelombang udara dari tangannya yang lain dan mementalkan tubuh Xenovia. Kemudian Kokabiel menendang perut Xenovia. "Ghaa!" Xenovia terlempar jauh dengan teriakan kesakitan.

"Tergantung pada penggunanya, perempuan! Kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan Durandal! Padahal pengguna sebelumnya dikatakan memiliki kekuatan tanpa tanding!" kata Kokabiel. Xenovia kembali pada kuda kudanya di udara dan mendarat di tanah. Dia kemudian maju menyerbu Kokabiel sekali lagi. Aku juga terus menyerbunya di saat yang sama! "Kokabiel! Aku akan melenyapkanmu dengan Pedang Suci Iblisku ini! Aku takkan sudi kalah lagi!" kata Xenovia. "Fire & Thunder Dragon Slash: Twin Sword Spin Version!" kataku. Lalu aku berputar dengan api yang menyelimuti katanaku dan petir yang menyelimuti Excaliburku.

"Ho! Menyerang di saat yang sama dari beberapa Pedang Suci dan Pedang Suci Iblis! Menarik! Sangat bagus! Kemarilah! Kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku selain melakukan hal itu!" Kokabiel menciptakan pedang cahaya lagi dengan tangan yang satunya, dan bertubrukan dengan pedang kami!

Excalibur X-8 dan katanaku, Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba, Durandal Xenovia. Dia menerima serangan kami seolah bukan apa apa. Ugh! Bahkan dari segi pertarungan pedang, Kokabiel melampaui kami! "Rasakan!" kata Koneko yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul Kokabiel dari belakang.

"Naif!" Sayap hitamnya berubah menjadi bilah bilah tajam dan menyerbu tubuh Koneko-chan. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, dengan darah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. "Koneko-chan!" kata Kiba. "Hei, melihat ke arah lain hanya akan membuatmu terbunuh!" kata Kokabiel.

GIIIIIN.

"Wha...!" Retakan muncul di Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba! Ugh! Kepadatan pedang ini tergantung kekuatan pikiran Kiba! Kalau ia kehilangan konsentrasi meski hanya sesaat, maka pada saat itu juga, kepadatan pedangnya akan menurun. Dia bisa memahami hal itu hanya dalam sekejap.

DON!

Xenovia dan Kiba tak berdaya menghadapi gelombang kejut yang tercipta dari tubuh Kokabiel, yang menerbangkan mereka. Aku kemudian memasang kuda kuda lagi...tapi Xenovia dan Kibabernafas tersengal sengal.

' _Kita tak bisa menang. Itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Perbedaan kekuatan diantara kami sangat absolut. Biarpun aku sudah mencapai Balance Breaker, perbedaannya masih selebar ini. Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh. Dia sangat kuat!_ ' batin Matthew.

 _Tidak! Aku harus singkirkan pikiran itu! Kita harus menang! Kita tak bisa bertahan hidup kecuali kita menang! Asia-san bergerak menuju Koneko-chan. Sacred Gear Asia-san aktif dan mulai menyembuhkan luka luka Koneko-chan. Syukurlah. Dengan ini, nyawa Koneko-chan akan selamat._ ' Batin Kiba. "Kokabiel! Ini masih belum selesai!" kataku.

"Hahaha! Mau mencoba juga? Baiklah! Kemarilah!" kataku. Lalu, aku melihat Kiba dan Xenovia terbang kedepanku lagi.

"Pedang Suci Iblis!" kata Kiba

ZAN!

Kiba mengelilingi si Malaikat Jatuh dengan membuat pedang pedang yang terlapisi aura suci dan Iblis. Dengan ini dia membuat lawannya tak bisa kemana mana. Yang tersisa hanyalah menyerangnya! "Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku dengan ini?" kata Kokabiel.

Lalu, 10 sayap Kokabiel yang membentang mulai berubah menjadi pedang dan menghancurkan pedang pedang disekitarnya dengan mudah. ' _Ugh! Ternyata tidak berhasil! Aku menyerbu ke arahnya dari arah depan. Tapi si Malaikat Jatuh tak berkutik sama sekali, dan dia menghentikan Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba hanya dengan dua jari!_ ' batin Kiba. "Ini saja?" Kokabiel mendesah.

Pedang Suci Iblisnya yang sudah dihentikan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali! Kiba menciptakan pedang Suci Iblis lain namun lagi lagi dihentikan oleh dua jarinya...masih belum selesai! Dia membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, dan membayangkan menciptakan pedang Suci Iblis di depan mulutnya.

Yang ketiga! Dia menggenggamnya erat dengan giginya, dan menggerakkan lehernya ke samping dengan kasar! Sepertinya dia tak berpikir akan datangnya serangan ketiga. Dia melepaskan pedangnya dan melangkah mundur.

Apakah Kokabiel mendapat luka dari serangannya tadi? Saat Kiba lihat Kokabiel, ada sedikit goresan di pipinya. Ada sedikit darah yang mengalir. Bahkan dengan serangan itu, dia hanya bisa memberinya luka sekecil itu. Jadi inikah kekuatan orang orang top dalam Malaikat Jatuh.

Semua orang disini memasang ekspresi keputusasaan sambil bernafas tersengal sengal. Hanya Kokabiel yang unggul yang tersenyum sinis dan aku yang stabil. "Tapi. Melihat kalau bahkan setelah kehilangan majikan yang kalian layani, kalian Iblis dan pengikut Tuhan masih bisa bertarung, ya?" Mendadak Kokabiel berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Matthew bertanya dalam keraguan. Kokabiel mulai tertawa keras keras seolah dia baru menemukan hiburan. "Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahaha! Benar juga! Aku jadi lupa! Kebenaran masih belum terungkap pada orang rendahan macam kalian! Kukatakan saja. Dalam peperangan diantara tiga golongan, bukan hanya Yondai-Maou, namun Tuhan juga tewas." Kata Kokabiel.

"Wajar kalau kalian tak mengetahuinya. Siapa yang berani bilang kalau Tuhan sudah mati? Manusia hanya sekumpulan idiot. Tanpa Tuhan mereka tak bisa mengendalikan hati mereka dan mematuhi aturan, tahu? Bahkan kami, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis tak bisa menceritakan ini pada bawahan kami." kata Kokabiel sambil tertawa.

"Kalian takkan tahu dari mana informasi tentang Tuhan akan dibocorkan. Bahkan diantara tiga golongan, hanya orang orang di posisi top dan orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Meski sepertinya Balba menyadarinya tadi." Kata Kokabiel dengan nada melecehnya, seperti rasanya bukan masalah kalau dia membicarakan hal ini.

"Setelah peperangan, yang tersisa adalah para Malaikat yang kehilangan Tuhan mereka, para Iblis yang kehilangan Maou dan sebagian besar Iblis kelas Tinggi mereka, dan Malaikat Jatuh yang kehilangan hampir semua pasukannya. Jadi kondisi saat itu sangat susah payah. Semua golongan jatuh begitu rendah, sampai mereka harus mengandalkan manusia untuk melanjutkan generasi mereka." kata Kokabiel yang masih meleceh.

"Khususnya Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh yang hanya bisa melanjutkan generasi mereka dengan kawin dengan manusia. Malaikat Jatuh bisa meningkat kalau Malaikat mengalami 'kejatuhan'. Tapi Malaikat murni tak bisa meningkatkan jumlah mereka setelah kehilangan Tuhan. Bahkan Iblis murni juga langka kan?" kata Kokabiel yang terus saja melecehkan.

"Bohong... Itu pasti bohong..." Sedikit jauh dariku, Xenovia nampak seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia memiliki ekspresi panik yang membuatku tak tahan melihatnya. Wajar karena dia umat yang masih aktif. Pelayan Tuhan. Orang yang hidup dengan melayani Tuhan sebagai misinya. Kalau eksistensi Tuhan lenyap dan dia kehilangan maksud hidupnya, sangat alami dia akan menjadi seperti itu.

"Kebenarannya adalah peperangan takkan terjadi lagi kecuali kau melakukannya dengan sengaja. Itu artinya ketiga golongan melewati neraka sepanjang peperangan lampau. Semua orang memutuskan kalau melanjutkan peperangan sudah tak ada artinya lagi kalau penyebab semua itu, Tuhan dan Maou, sudah tewas." kata Kokabiel.

"Bahkan si brengsek Azazel itu menyatakan "Kita takkan berperang lagi!" setelah kehilangan hampir semua orang orangnya dalam perang! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku benar benar tak tahan! Menurunkan senapanmu sekali kau menembakkannya!? Jangan melucu. Jangan melucu! Kalau kami melanjutkan dari sana, kami pasti bisa menang! Namun dia justru...!" kata Kokabiel yang mulai marah, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa artinya Malaikat Jatuh yang hanya bisa hidup dengan mengundang manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear!?" kata Kokabiel yang menyatakan argumennya dengan kuat. Wajahnya nampak sangat marah. Fakta kebenaran itu memberi kami shock yang tiada terperikan.

Asia-san menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuka lebar matanya, dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang. Biarpun dia sudah menjadi Iblis, keyakinannya masih belum lenyap. "Tuhan tidak ada? Tuhan, sudah mati? Lalu cinta yang diberi olehnya itu," kata Asia dengan ragu.

Kokabiel menjawab keraguan Asia dengan tawa. "Itu benar. Wajar kalau tak ada cinta dari Tuhan dan perlindungan langit darinya. Tuhan sudah tiada. Michael sudah bekerja bagus. Dia mengambil alih posisi Tuhan dan mengurus manusia dan Malaikat." katanya dengan nada yang terkesan marah campur meleceh.

"Selama "Sistem" yang digunakan oleh Tuhan masih beroperasi, maka doa doa pada Tuhan, berkah dari Tuhan, dan Exorcism masih berfungsi. Tapi kalau kalian bandingkan dengan saat Tuhan masih ada, jumlah umatnya berkurang drastis." kata Kokabiel lalu menunjuk Kiba.

"Bocah Pedang Suci Iblis disana mampu menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis karena keseimbangan diantara Tuhan dan Maou lenyap. Kenyataannya, kekuatan suci dan Iblis tak mungkin bisa bersatu. Kalau orang orang yang mengatur kekuatan suci dan Iblis, Tuhan dan Maou, lenyap maka akan banyak fenomena unik terjadi." Kata Kokabiel sambil tertawa.

"Apaan kau!?" kataku. "Marcelia, bawa Asia ketempat yang aman, sekarang!" kataku dengan panik. "Kau!" kataku. Lalu, aku membuka Sword Void dan mengambil tombakku untuk menyarungkan pedangku dan menaruh Excalibur dan tombakku disana. Lalu, aku menerik kedua tanganku kebelakang dan mengalirkan berbagai api, petir, angin, dan es ke bagian yang ada diantara kedua tanganku.

"Uni Elemental!" kataku yang mengumpulkan Api Amaterasu, Api Hades, Api sihirku, Petir Zeus, Petir Thor, Petir dan Angin Susanō, terakhir Es Loki. "UNI ELEMENTAL BEAM ATTACK!" kataku yang mendorong tanganku kedepan dan menembakan sinar yang berbentuk campuran api, petir, dan angin. "Kecil," kata Kokabiel yang membuat tombak berukuran raksasanya.

Kokabiel menahan seranganku dengan tombak raksasanya tetapi, jurusku berhasil mengenainya. "ARGH!" kata Kokabiel. "Kesombongan menghasilkan kehancuran," kata Matthew. "Bagaimana dengan malaikat jatuh yang diurus wanita-wanitamu?" tanya Xenovia. "Kalian tetap urus, aku, Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, dan Xenovia akan bergabung dengan Issei." Kata Matthew. Tiba-tiba, sinar hitam muncul dari arah situ.

Issei's POV

Aku sedang menyerang beberapa penyihir, tetapi aku melihat orang dengan Zirah putih dan Azazel-sama bertengkar. "...Cih, jadi kau mengkhianatiku karena alasan itu, Vali." Kata seseorang. Orang itu adalah sang Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh yang penuh dengan luka.

"Itu benar, Azazel." Katanya sambil memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan, sang Hakuryuukou berdiri di hadapan kami. Ada wanita yang tak kukenali berdiri di sampingnya juga. "Kau memilih perdamaian, kami tidak terima lalu, menculik setengah vampir itu, mengaktifkan kekuatannya, dan memulai serangan teroris." kata gadis itu.

"Hakuryuukou mulai menggila bersamaku setelah kami melihat kesempatan yang bagus. Akan bagus kalau kami bisa menghabisi salah satu pemimpin dari tiga kekuatan besar. Tak masalah meski pertemuan harus hancur karena itu." Kata wanita itu. "Apa anak ini adalah Sekiryutei, Vali?" tanya wanita itu. "Ya, meski disesalkan, itu benar. Dia memang pemilik yang paling disesalkan." Kata Vali.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang disesalkan, disesalkan! Bahkan aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik! Tapi yang jelas, kenapa kau dan Azazel malah saling adu tanding? Terus, siapa Onee-san ini?" kataku sementara, si Onee-san menatap ke arahku yang jengkel ini dengan mata mengasihani.

"Begitu. Dia memang anak yang disesalkan. Vali, maukah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya. "Perasaanku tak terlalu bersemangat melawannya. Jujur saja, aku tak menduga dia berada disini." Kata Vali. Heh? Aku tak paham sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi disini? Aku hanya bisa bertanya kepada diriku. "Astaga, aku juga kehilangan harga diriku. Sampai salah satu pengikutku melakukan ini..." kata Azazel sambil tertawa pada dirinya. Eh? Berarti Hakuryuukou ini memang rekan para teroris? Onee-san itu juga musuh? Vali menggeser topeng di helmnya dengan suara clang dan menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kapan? Kapan kau memutuskan melakukan ini?" tanya Azazel. "Aku dapat tawaran selagi mengembalikan Kokabiel ke markas pusat. Maaf, Azazel, kelompok mereka sepertinya menarik buatku." Kata Vali. "Vali, sudahkah [Vanishing Dragon] memihak pada Ophis?" tanya Azazel.

"Tidak, aku hanya bersikeras untuk bekerjasama. Mereka memberikan tawaran menggiurkan "Maukah kau melawan Asgard?" saat mereka mengatakan itu, sebagai orang yang ingin menguji kekuatanku, aku tak bisa menolak. Azazel, kau tak suka ide bertarung melawan Valhalla—sang Asgard kan? Kau tak menyukai peperangan." Kata Vali.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk 'menjadi kuat', namun aku seharusnya juga mengatakan 'jangan hanya membuat faktor yang akan menghancurkan dunia'." Kata Azazel. "Itu tak ada hubungannya. Aku hanya ingin bertarung selama lamanya." Kata Vali.

"Begitu. Tidak, aku pernah mengantisipasi dalam hatiku kalau kau suatu saat akan meninggalkanku, sejak kita bertemu sampai sekarang, kau hanya ingin bertarung dengan orang kuat." Kata Azazel. "Persiapan dan informasi tentang pertemuan ini berkat Hakuryuukou. Sangat bodoh kalau kau meninggalkannya sendiri meski kau memahami sifat aslinya. Sebagai hasilnya, kau menggantung lehermu sendiri." Kata wanita itu.

Lalu wanita itu tersenyum sinis pada Azazel. Mengabaikan Azazel yang tersenyum pahit, Vali memukulkan tangannya ke dadanya dan berbicara padaku. "Nama sejatiku adalah Vali—Vali Lucifer." Kata Vali. "Aku adalah keturunan dari Maou Lucifer generasi sebelumnya yang tewas. Namun, aku anak berdarah campuran dari ayah yang merupakan cucu Maou dan ibu manusia." katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku mendapatkan kekuatan Sacred Gear [Vanishing Dragon] karena aku separuh manusia. Itu hanya kebetulan. Namun aku, yang merupakan kerabat darah sejati dari Lucifer dan juga seorang [Vanishing Dragon], terlahir. Kalau ada yang dinamakan takdir dan keajaiban, itulah aku. Cuma bercanda." Sambil ia mengatakan itu, beberapa lipat sayap Iblis tumbuh dari punggungnya bersama sayap cahayanya.

I-Iblis? Si Hakuryuukou adalah...? Apalagi, dia bilang Lucifer? ...Bukankah itu Maou yang dulu? "Tak mungkin...itu mustahil..." kata Buchou yang juga memasang wajah tak percaya di wajahnya. Namun, Azazel memastikannya.

"Itu benar. Kalau ada eksistensi menggelikan, itulah dia. Dia akan menjadi Hakuryuukou terkuat diantara yang kukenal sejak dulu sampai sekarang, dan mungkin sepanjang waktu juga." kata Vali dengan bangganya.

Bi-biarpun kau mengatakannya...ja-jadi dia memang yang terkuat?... Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa menangkap banyak hal-hal rumit terjadi yang tak kuketahui akhir-akhir ini! Atau lebih tepatnya, ada banyak makhluk separuh disekitarku seperti Gasper, Akeno-san, dan pria ini.

"Sudahkah kau menyerah, Azazel?" Si wanita masih tersenyum sinis pada Azazel. Siapa orang ini? Bahkan aku bisa memahami kalau hasrat membunuhnya sangat tinggi! Sangat tinggi sampai rasanya aku tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan gadis ini.

"Sinar apa itu?!" Kataku yang melihat sinar terang dan seorang yang terbang. "Kokabiel..." kata Azazel. "Sepertinya, Kiba berhasil memasuki tahapan Balance Breaker." Kata Azazel. "...Cih. Volume aura yang kau keluarkan tadi, apa yang kau dapatkan dari si keparat Ophis itu?" tanya Azazel lalu, Si wanita tersenyum oleh pertanyaan Azazel.

"Ya, dialah Naga yang memiliki kekuatan tak terhingga. Demi penataan ulang dunia, aku meminjam sedikit kekuatannya. Berkat itulah aku bisa bertarung denganmu. Mungkin juga aku bisa mengalahkan Sirzechs dan Michael. Mereka sungguh Gubernur Jenderal idiot, sama sepertimu." Kata wanita itu.

"Itulah aku. Aku mungkin idiot. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa Shemhazai. Aku hanya penggila Sacred Gear—Tapi tahukah kau, apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau Sirzechs dan Michael adalah idiot? Setidaknya mereka jauh lebih tangguh dari kurcaci sepertimu." Kata Azazel. Wajah si wanita mengernyit oleh pernyataan Azazel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di tempat yang sama, sinar yang sangat terang berkilau. Membuat semua orang sangat kaget, termasuk wanita yang bernama Katarea ini. "Sinar apalagi itu?" tanya Katarea. "Sayang sekali, Excalibur yang ada ditangan gereja sudah bersatu." Kata Azazel.

"Apa?!" kata Katarea. "Sinar itu menandakan yang memegang pedang itu adalah pemiliknya." Kata Azazel. Jadi, Excalibur yang ada di tangan manusia sudah memilih pemiliknya?" tanya Issei. "Omong kosong! Baiklah, aku akan memberimu serangan penghabisan disini dan sekarang. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, sebagai langkah pertama menciptakan dunia baru!" kata wanita itu yang berbicara dengan nada kuat.

Namun, Azazel terlihat cukup senang. Azazel mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pisau kecil dari dalam sakunya. Azazel mengacungkan ujung pisau ke arah si wanita yang melihatnya dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Aku sudah kebablasan sebagai penggila Sacred Gear. Aku juga memproduksinya sendiri. Aku sudah membuat replikanya. Ya, hampir semuanya cuma jadi sampah." keluhnya.

"Tuhan, yang membuat Sacred Gear sungguh hebat. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang kuhormati darinya—Namun, mereka tidak sempurna. Karena Tuhan dan Maou tewas sambil meninggalkan 'error' yang bisa mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia seperti [Longinus] dan [Balance Breaker]. Yah, justru itulah yang membuat Sacred Gear begitu menarik bagiku." Kata Azazel.

"Jangan khawatir. Hal bernama Sacred Gear pasti takkan dibuat di dunia baru. Bahkan tanpa hal semacam itu, dunia tetap berjalan—pada akhirnya, kami akan membuat Odin di Eropa Utara bergerak juga dan dunia akan harus berubah." Kata wanita itu.

Setelah sengaja memperbincangkan topik dengan senyum kepuasan, Azazel meludah. "Semakin kudengar semakin ingin aku meludahi tujuan kalian. Valhalla? Dewa Bumi? Jadi kalian berniat mencuri segalanya melalui dari sisi Odin. Ketimbang itu, orang yang sudah mencuri hiburanku—pergi dan lenyaplah." Kata Azazel dengan nada tidak tega.

Pisau yang Azazel pegang berubah bentuknya! Bagian bagiannya terpisah dan memancarkan cahaya. "-! Mu-mustahil! Azazel, kau—" kata wanita itu. Lalu, sinar yang berbentuk kamehameha muncul di tempat yang sama seperti Kiba yang berhasil mengaktifkan Balance Break dan seseorang menyatukan Excalibur.

"Ada apa lagi sih disana?" kata Katarea. "Sepertinya, Matthew mengalahkan dan menghapus keberadaan Kokabiel dari dunia ini," kata Azazel. "Murid kita mencampur kekuatan kita," kata Zeus kepada para dewa dewi lain. "Wow," kata oara dewa dewi yang lain yang kaget menandakan rasa kagum. "Aku akan memilih Matthew, dan itu sudah pasti!" kata Gabriel. "Apa kau bilang, Matthew pasti mau denganku bukan kamu!" kata Amaterasu. "Lagi-lagi." Kata para dewa yang tersisa sambil sweatdrop.

Disekitar tubuhnya muncul sekelebat bayangan, sang Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh melafalkan sebuah kata dengan kekuatan! "Balance Break...!" kata Azazel. Wilayah sekitar tertutupi oleh cahaya seketika. Usai cahaya padam, terdapat seseorang berdiri sambil mengenakan armor lempeng emas. Ia memiliki kemilau berwarna keemasan dan berbentuk seperti makhluk—seperti Naga. Bah! Seluruh dua belas sayap hitam legam membentang dari punggungnya. Bulu-bulu hitam bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Armor emas-yang meniru Naga itu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Kupikir dia sangat keren. Azazel dilengkapi dengan armor Naga! Tombak cahaya raksasa muncul di tangannya. "Aku mempelajari [Vanishing Dragon] dan Sacred Gear tipe-Naga lain sebelum memproduksi ini, Sacred Gear terkuat buatanku. Ini adalah [Downfall Dragon Spear],dan dalam kondisi Balance Breaker bernama [Downfall Dragon Spear Armor]!" kata Azazel.

Aku bisa merasakan hawa Naga dari armor itu. Itu tidak biasa! Aura tangguh kelas-top sampai nampak menakjubkan tengah dipancarkan dari sekujur tubuhnya yang berada di atas yang telah kurasakan sampai sekarang. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Kokabiel! Uoooh! Itu seperti pasar obral Balance Breaker! Bukankah itu fenomena yang langka?!

[Tidak. Itu bukan Balance Breaker sejati]

Apa maksudmu, Ddraig?

[Ia menyeret Sacred Gear menuju wujud terkuatnya dan melakukan kebangkitan secara paksa. Semacam kelepasan kendali. Sacred Gearnya akan lenyap kalau digunakan seperti itu. Apa dia berniat memakai yang bernama Sacred Gear buatan itu hanya sekali pakai?]

Jadi itu Sacred Gear sekali pakai? Meski begitu, yang tak kupahami adalah bagaimana ia bisa memancarkan aura Naga. Namun, pengembangan Sacred Gear Azazel sungguh tak terduga. Kebetulan, kecuali pemilik Sacred Gear tipe-reinkarnasi tewas, ia akan beregenerasi tak peduli berapa kalipun hancur.

Kebalikannya, kalau kamu mencuri Sacred Gear melalui metode pengambilan istimewa, mereka akan mati. Berlian di gauntlet lengan kiriku dan sejumlah berlian yang terdapat di armor Balance Breaker-ku tak hanya memiliki satu fungsi dan bisa beregenerasi meskipun hancur.

Kalau dia eksistensi lawan bebuyutanku, maka Hakuryuukou pastinya juga sama. "Hahaha! Memang begitulah Azazel! Kau memang luar biasa!" kata Vali yang tertawa. Dia tertawa di depan orang sekuat ini! Apa dia tak kenal takut? Tidak, dia gila! Azazel menoleh untuk menghadapi Vali.

"Vali, aku ingin menjadi lawanmu, tapi...tolong akurlah dengan sang [Welsh Dragon]." Kata Azazel. Jangan bercanda! Aku tak mau akur dengan orang macam dia! "Tapi, bertarung melawan Azazel sepertinya menyenangkan." Vali juga mengatakan itu. Kalau begitu, lakukan saja! Aku tak tertarik dengan yang namanya pertarungan rival! "...Itu kekuatan yang berbasis dari Naga kan?" tanya Vali. "Iya, aku hanya menyegel [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir kedalam Sacred Gear buatan ini. Aku menyalinnya dari Sacred Gear dua Heavenly Dragon—sang [Welsh Dragon] dan [Vanishing Dragon]. Aku tak yakin bisa berhasil atau tidak." Kata Azazel. Dia menyalin Boosted Gear? Juga, dia menyebutkan nama Naga yang tak kuketahui...

[Dia adalah satu dari "Five Great Dragon Kings". Azazel pernah berbicara tentang Vritra tempo hari kan? Untuk tambahan terdapat "Chaos Karma Dragon" Tiamat, sang "Mischievous Dragon" Yu-Long, dan "Sleeping Dragon" Midgarsormr. Meski aku mengatakan itu, Vritra sudah lama dilenyapkan dan disegel entah dimana. Kalau ucapan Azazel benar, berarti Fafnir juga ikut disegel. Meski pada dasarnya, ada enam "Dragon Kings"."

Aah, entah kenapa, aku jadi makin bingung. Aku tak akan paham kalau kamu mengatakan hal semacam itu tiba-tiba. Aku pernah dengar tentang Tiamat entah dimana sebelumnya. Yang lainnya tak kukenal sama sekali.

[Tanpa diduga, mungkin kamu akan menemui mereka segera. Karena Tiamat membenciku]

Uwah, aku baru saja mendengar ucapan tidak perlu. Aagh, cukup sudah menemui makhluk makhluk ini atau Naga yang lain!

Ah, jadi karena itukah Michael-san memberikan Pedang Ascalon padaku?

Flashback

Aku dipanggil oleh Akeno-san. Lebih seperti, Buchou berkata kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dia akan datang nanti. Pekerjaan apa itu? Hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah bayangan ecchi tapi karena Buchou nanti juga datang, kemungkinan itu nihil. Aku yang berada di antara mereka merasa senang namun juga tak nyaman.

Kalau sesuatu terjadi lagi, nanti bisa berubah jadi pertarungan besar seperti tempo hari...Perang memperebutkan aku, yang seorang piaraan. Aku merasa lebih dari layak sebagai piaraan! Namun sebagai laki-laki, hal itu sangat rumit!

Aku terus berjalan ke arah luar kota...Tunggu, hanya ada satu objek penting di depanku—Ya, sebuah kuil. Uwaah. Kalau kuil, bukankah itu tempat yang sangat buruk bagi Iblis! Aku masih belum berjalan masuk kedalam kuil tapi kudengar kamu tak bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Apalagi, aku pernah dengar dari Buchou tentang tempat tempat yang tak boleh dikunjungi... Sambil memikirkan itu, mataku menangkap bayangan manusia di atas batu pijakan. Memusatkan mataku dan melihat—itu adalah wajah seseorang yang sangat kukenali. "Selamat datang, Ise-kun." Kata wanita itu.

"Ah, Akeno-san!?" kataku. Itu adalah sosok Akeno-san yang mengenakan busana Gadis Kuil. Aku sedang menaiki tangga. Akeno-san yang berjalan ke depan mengucapkannya tanpa berhenti. "Maaf, Ise-kun. Tiba-tiba memanggilmu seperti ini." Katanya.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Aku juga sedang menganggur. Tapi pekerjaan macam apa ini? Dan juga, Buchou bilang akan datang kemari nanti..." kataku "Ya, aku tahu. Rias harus melakukan pertemuan akhir dengan Sirzechs-sama tentang persiapan konferensi." Katanya.

Tidak, tapi, penampilan gadis kuil Akeno-san adalah yang terbaik! Benar-benar pas untuknya! Dia benar-benar seorang Yamato Nadeshiko. Mungkin, nama aliasnya "Pendeta Halilintar" berasal dari sini? Selain itu, tak apa apakah bagi Iblis berada dalam kuil? Pertanyaanku tak ada habis-habisnya tapi kenapa Akeno-san ada disini?

"Tak apa-apakah untuk tidak mengikuti pertemuan dengan Buchou? Aku berpikir kalau kekuatan [Ratu] mungkin sangat diperlukan..." kataku. "Grayfia-sama yang menggantikanku hari ini, belum lagi kalau derajat kepentingannya semakin tinggi, bahkan tanpa aku tak akan apa-apa." kata Akeno yang mendekat ke Issei.

"Lebih dari itu, aku harus menemui orang yang sedang menunggu di atas sana." Itulah yang Akeno-san katakan sambil melihat jauh ke atas tangga. Hah? Siapakah orang itu? Pintu Gapura semakin dekat. Kalau Iblis mencoba melewati garis ini maka mereka akan menerima kerusakan; mereka bilang jangan dekat-dekat kuil tapi...

"Tempat ini tak apa-apa. Sebuah persetujuan sudah disepakati, jadi Iblis pun bisa masuk." Sambil mengatakan itu Akeno-san berjalan melewati pintu gapura tanpa apapun terjadi. Ooh, ternyata tidak apa-apa ya. Aku juga melintas dengan agak takut. Ah, ternyata memang tidak apa-apa.

Di depan mataku terdapat bangunan kuil utama yang sangat besar. Aku merasakan ketuaannya tapi tidak mengkhianati setiap bagiannya sama sekali. "Akeno-san, apa kamu tinggal disini?" tanyaku. "Iya. Pendeta dari generasi sebelumnya sudah wafat, kemudian Rias mengamankan kuil ini yang tak dihuni siapapun kepadaku." katanya

"Apa dia Sekiryutei?" ..., Aku menjadi sadar oleh suara orang ketiga, menoleh ke samping, orang yang ada disana adalah— Sayap berwarna emas yang sangat berkilauan terlihat jelas di hadapanku. Pria muda dengan wajah tampan sedang menatapku lekat-lekat.

Tubuhnya terbungkus jubah putih yang sangat menawan—diatas kepalanya terdapat halo berwarna keemasan mengapung—Tunggu, halo!? Pria muda itu memberikan senyuman lembut, dan datang untuk berjabat tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sekiryutei, Hyodou Issei-kun." Kata orang itu. ...Dia mengetahui namaku. Siapa orang ini?

Merasakan keraguanku, di depan mataku 12 sayap muncul dari punggung si pria muda. "Aku adalah Michael. Aku adalah pemimpin para Malaikat. Begitu, kualitas aura ini, memang Ddraig. Jadi terkenang masa lalu..." Benar-benar diluar dugaanku! Dengan panduan Akeno-san, aku dan Michael-san menuju ke kuil utama.

Sebuah halo adalah bukti seorang Malaikat. Aku dengar ini dari Buchou sebelumnya. Bagi Malaikat, ciri paling mencolok dari mereka adalah halo di atas kepalanya dan sayap berbulu putih. Dimana ciri khas Malaikat Jatuh adalah tanpa halo diatas kepala dan sayap hitam. Michael-san memiliki sayap emas. Dia memiliki aura orang luar biasa yang mengapung di sekitarnya.

Didalam kuil utama yang cukup besar terdapat sejumlah pilar besar. Dari tengah, aku merasakan terpaan kekuatan tak diketahui, dan menggelitik kulitku. Aura ini, apa ini? Serasa penuh oleh sinyal berbahaya. "Sebenarnya, aku berniat menghadiahimu ini." kata Michael yang membentuk sebuah pedang dengan cahayanya.

Hah? Akankah dia memberiku sesuatu? Aku mengarahkan mataku ke arah yang Michael-san tunjuk dengan jarinya, disana terdapat sebuah pedang mengapung dengan mengeluarkan aura suci. ...Uwah, ini pasti pedang suci!

Bahkan aku yang bodoh ini sangat memahami tekanan kekuatan itu. "Ini George. kalau aku mengatakan Saint George mungkin akan lebih tepat? Ini adalah Pedang Suci pembunuh Naga, Ascalon, yang dimiliki orang itu." Katanya. Tidak, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang George atau Saint George sama sekali, tahu.

[ **Itu adalah Pembunuh Naga yang terkenal. Ya, kamu harus belajar lebih banyak lagi** ] kata Ddraig sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

Diam! Dan ada apa dengan Pembunuh Naga? Bukankah itu memiliki aroma berbahaya hanya dengan mendengar namanya sendiri?

[ **Sekelompok orang yang menjadikan Pembunuhan Naga pekerjaan mereka—dan juga istilah yang digunakan untuk senjata yang mereka gunakan** ] kata Ddraig.

Pembunuh yang terspesialisasi membunuh Naga ya. Seram. Apa itu berarti aku juga targetnya? Aku jadi semakin tak menyukai ini... "Sebagai benda istimewa, karena aku memberikan ini, bahkan kamu Iblis yang memiliki kekuatan Naga akan tahu cara menggunakannya. Sebelum kamu memilikinya, menurutmu bisakah kamu menggabungkannya kedalam Boosted Gear?" Itulah yang Michael-san katakan tapi apa mungkin bisa?

[ **Itu tergantung padamu. Sacred Gear menjawab perasaanmu. Kalau kamu mengharapkannya, hal itu akan mungkin terjadi** ] kata Ddraig.

Begitukah? Ya, bagaimana menggunakannya? Lebih seperti, dengarkan pertanyaanku. "Kenapa, memberikannya padaku?" Berapa kalipun berpikir akhirnya aku menanyakannya padanya. Kenapa benda yang sangat berharga ini diberikan padaku?

Belum lagi, aku adalah seorang iblis, musuh para Malaikat, aku memiliki Naga yang membuat masalah sepanjang peperangan dahulu kala. Kupikir aku adalah eksistensi terburuk bagi mereka. Michael-san menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Pertemuan kali ini, kupikir ada peluang besar untuk kerjasama diantara 3 kekuatan besar. Kudengar kamu sudah mengetahuinya jadi aku mengatakan ini tapi, kami kehilangan Pencipta kami—Tuhan sepanjang peperangan silam." kata Michael sambil mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya.

"Musuh kami juga kehilangan Maou dalam pertempuran. Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh sudah mundur. Azazel juga sudah membuat pernyataan resmi tentang tidak akan berperang. Ini kesempatan, kesempatan menyingkirkan peperangan tak berguna, kalau pertarungan kecil seperti ini terus terjadi, maka ketiga kekuatan besar akan hancur." katanya sambil melanjutkan minum tehnya.

"Bahkan meski bukan itu, kekuatan besar dari pihak lain akan menyerang. Pedang itu adalah hadiah dariku untuk pihak Maou. Tentu saja, aku juga sudah memberi hadiah pada pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Aku mendapat Pedang Suci yang dirumorkan dari pihak Iblis juga, pihak kami cukup bersyukur dengan itu." kata Michael sambil menaruh gelas tehnya dan memberikan pedang itu ke Issei

Haa. Michael-san mengucapkan hal yang rumit. Artinya, pertemuan kali ini sangat penting, dan dia ingin berdamai dengan kami Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Namun, kekuatan besar dari pihak lain? Apa itu? Adakah kekuatan lain selain dari 3 kekuatan besar?

[ **Tentang itu. Selain kekuatan besar yang tertulis dalam buku Injil, sistem mitologikal yang lain juga ada** ]

...Apa itu? Ddraig, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarkan hal itu...

[ **Pada dasarnya, mereka tak melenceng dari wilayah mereka. Karena persetujuan implisit anti-perang ada. Namun, kita tak tahu kapan mereka akan bergerak kalau mereka mengetahui bahwa Tuhan dalam buku suci Injil telah tiada. Pembicaraan ini juga untuk memastikan kalau ketiga kekuatan besar tidak membocorkan ketiadaan Tuhan dalam buku suci Injil kepada pihak luar** ]

Aku tak paham. Aku sama sekali tak paham dengan yang Ddraig ucapkan sejak tadi. Pikiranku dipenuhi pertanyaan. Aku tak tahu tentang masalah masalah mendalam diantara Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh, tahu? Michael-san melanjutkan ucapannya padaku yang pertanyaannya masih belum terpecahkan.

"Kami dengar kalau seorang yang melawan kami, sang Welsh Dragon telah menjadi Iblis. Sebagai sapaan, dan sekaligus hadiah kami memberikan pedang itu. Mulai dari sekarang mungkin kamu akan banyak diincar oleh musuh sekelas Naga dan sang Vanishing Dragon. Aku berpikir tentang rumor 'Pemilik terlemah sepanjang sejarah', ini mungkin bisa jadi senjata pendukung bagimu." kata Michael.

Maaf karena menjadi yang terlemah! Bahkan seperti ini aku bekerja keras, tahu? Semua hal ini masih belum kupahami sama sekali namun ia menyerahkan pedang itu padaku. Tidak, tapi kenapa aku? "Tak apa apakah memberikannya padaku? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa aku?" tanyaku.

"Pernah hanya sekali ketiga kekuatan besar berpegangan tangan bersama. Itu sepanjang waktu mereka mengalahkan Naga merah dan putih. Karena kedua Naga yang ikut campur dalam peperangan kami dan membuat alur pertempuran menjadi kacau." Kata Michael. Aku pernah mendengar cerita itu dari Ddraig sebelumnya. Dan lalu, Ddraig-san, dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

[ **Siapa tahu...** ]

Jadi kamu berpura-pura bodoh ya. Meh, itu bukan urusanku. "Harapanku kita bisa bekerjasama lagi seperti waktu itu, aku menaruh harapanku padamu—kepada Sekiryutei. Itu tipikal orang Jepang kan?" kata Michael.

Aku memikirkan sesuatu tapi, karena orang teratas dalam pihak Malaikat mengucapkannya dengan senyum di wajahnya, aku akan percaya kata-katanya. Aku menolehkan mataku ke arah pedang yang disebutkan. Tapi, bisakah aku menyentuhnya?

Bukankah Pedang Suci sangat berbahaya bagi Iblis? Belum lagi, akan semakin buruk karena ini adalah Pedang Pembunuh Naga. Akeno-san berkata padaku yang masih ragu-ragu untuk mengulurkan tangan. Kami semua tahu kalau aslinya aku tahu aku memiliki naga di dalam tubuhku.

"Ada penyetelan akhir yang dilakukan pada pedang ini di kuil ini. Upacara bersama dari Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, dan Michael-sama telah dilakukan sehingga meski Iblis yang memiliki kekuatan Naga menyentuhnya, tak akan terjadi apa-apa." Kata Akeno-san.

Serius? Kalau Akeno-san mengatakannya berarti itu pasti benar. Kalau Akeno-san yang mengatakannya maka aku pasti bisa mempercayainya. Aku dengan takut mengambil pedang suci yang mengapung di tengah udara dengan tanganku...tak ada yang terjadi. Aku merasakan aura sucinya namun tak ada luka atau efek buruk terjadi padaku. Apa memang tidak apa-apa?

[ **Partner, fokuskan kesadaranmu pada Boosted Gear. Aku akan mengikuti setelah itu—cobalah membuat pedang di tanganmu bergabung dengan energi dari Sacred Gear** ] kata Ddraig.

Kamu mengatakannya tapi bahkan kalau aku diujarkan seperti itu. Untuk sementara waktu aku berfokus membangkitkan Sacred Gear, dan membuat gauntlet merah muncul. Aku mencoba menggabungkan kekuatan Boosted Gear dengan kekuatan pedang di tanganku.

Aura suci mengalir kedalam Sacred Gear. Ia melewati Sacred Gear dan sensasi kekuatan aneh seperti mengalir pada tubuhku tapi...perlahan-lahan aku mulai terbiasa, dan sensasi seolah ia diambil alih oleh kekuatan Ddraig menyerangku. Kah! Setelah mengeluarkan kilatan merah—Gauntlet muncul dengan pedang yang tumbuh dari bagian punggung telapak tanganku.

[ **BLADE!** ]

"...Benar-benar bergabung." Kata Micheal. Hebat. Sacred Gear dan Pedang Suci bisa bergabung. Sacred Gear muncul dari Boosted Gear! Setelah mengkonfirmasinya Michael-san menepukkan tangannya. "Dan, sudah waktunya. Aku harus segera pergi." Kata Michael yang langsung berdiri.

Hah? Dia sudah mau pergi? ..., Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kalau aku menemui pihak Malaikat. "U-um, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada anda." Kataku. "Sudah waktunya untuk konferensi, mari kita dengarkan usai konferensi nanti. Aku pasti akan mendengarnya. Jangan khawatir." Kata mengatakan itu, seluruh tubuh Michael-san terbungkus cahaya, setelah kilatan cahaya untuk sesaat, sang Malaikat nomor satu itu telah menghilang dari tempat ini.

Flashback end

"Azazel! Meskipun kau memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, kau!" kata wanita itu. "Katarea, kau sendiri bilang kalau kau sudah membuat perjanjian dengan [Ouroboros Dragon]." ka"...Penelitian tentang Sacred Gear tak mungkin berkembang sampai sejauh itu..." kata Vali.

"Dari tatapan itu, sepertinya kelompok yang mengkhianati organisasiku mencuri beberapa penelitian Sacred Gear. Namun, itu sia-sia saja. Hanya aku dan Shemhazai yang menyimpan semua data." Kata Azazel. Aura hitam-kebiruan menutupi tubuh si wanita sembari ia menjentikkan lidahnya. "Akulah yang merupakan keturunan Leviathan sejati! Cattleya Leviathan! Aku takkan kalah pada Malaikat Jatuh menyebalkan sepertimu!" kata Azazel.

Si wanita berteriak! Atau mungkin, orang ini Leviathan-sama? Y-yaa, dia memang dekat dengan Leviathan-sama yang kubayangkan. Azazel menantang si wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Katarea. "Sini." Kata Azazel. "Jangan meremehkan aku!" kata Katarea itu. Si wanita mengenakan aura ekstra besar, dan terbang dalam kecepatan ekstrim.

Zan!

Peristiwa seketika. Wanita bernama Katarea menyerbu ke arah Azazel, dan Azazel juga meresponnya dengan tombak cahaya yang ia pegang. Dalam sekejap—Bushu! Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh si wanita. Dia jatuh tersungkur diatas lututnya.

Saat aku melihat, tanah terbelah sangat jauh di belakang si wanita. Tanah telah dihancurkan oleh goncangan dari serangan Azazel. Luar biasa, kekuatan yang hebat! Serangan dan pertahanan telah terjadi dalam waktu seketika, dan sepertinya hampir berakhir.

"Masih belum berakhir." Katarea yang terbang lagi menuju Azazel. Lalu, sebuah sinar kecil berwarna emas menabrak wanita itu dan berhenti di depan Azazel sambil mengatakan, "Lebih baik menahannya saja, jangan bunuh." Kata orang itu.

"Yo, Issei, dimana Matsuda dan Motohama?" tanya orang itu kepadaku. "Mereka sedang menghajar para penyihir sambil menjaga beberapa orang." Kataku. "Baguslah, kalau bisa tebak siapa yang ada di balik helm ini akan kuberikan kau, ini." Kata orang itu sambil menunjukan emas batangan.

"Matthew, kau kah itu?" tanyaku. "Yup," kata Matthew sambil melemparkan emas itu. "Oh ya, kau melihat jurus yang menghancurkan Kokabiel itu kan?" tanya Matthew kepada seorang wanita. Lalu, ia memasang jurus yang sama.

Wanita itu hanya bisa berdiri diam sambil menyiapkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba, Matthew menghilang. Tangan wanita itu diletakkannya dibelakang secara paksa dan terikat. Begitu juga dengan kakinya. Dia sedang mengigit tali yang membuat mulutnya terbungkam.

"Huh, terlalu mudah, jangan terbelenggu hanya karena mendapat kekuatan dari 'Ophis'." Kata Matthew sambil membawa wanita itu. Dia juga menutup badannya dengan kain dan mengikatnya dengan tali. Maka yang masih tersisa adalah—

Vali dengan armor putih yang turun dari langit. "Memang begitulah Azazel. Namun, armormu sudah lepas. Jadi Sacred Gear buatanmu masih perlu dipelajari lagi." Kata Vali. Azazel menunjuk pada Vali. "Baiklah, Vali, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Haruskah aku maju lagi? Meski aku tanpa armor dan hanya bertangan satu, aku masih bisa menang melawanmu." Tanya Azazel sambil memunculkan tombak cahaya di tangannya.

Diapun mengarahkan ujungnya pada Vali. Kau masih mau bertarung meski dengan luka itu!? Sungguh semangat bertarung! Vali menatap Azazel yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan mengajukan pertanyaan. "Tapi bukankah menurutmu takdir itu kejam?" tanyanya

...? Apa-apaan itu, tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Di satu sisi, terdapat eksistensi terkuat yang merupakan gabungan seorang Maou dan Naga Legendaris sepertiku, dan di sisi lain, terdapat manusia biasa sepertimu yang memiliki Naga Legendaris juga. Katakan apa yang kau mau, tapi kupikir kecelakaan takdir ini sungguh kejam. Meski kita adalah rival dengan Sacred Gear tipe-Naga, jarak diantara dua pemiliknya terlalu besar." Kata Vali.

Ma-maksudmu aku? Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Vali mengangguk dengan senang. "Aku sedikit menyelidiki asal usulmu. Ayahmu hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Ibumu terkadang bekerja paruh waktu selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Hubungan darah diantara kedua orangtuamu biasa-biasa saja. Juga tak ada pengguna kekuatan atau praktisi sihir diantara pendahulumu." kata Vali dengan congkaknya.

"Tentu saja, pendahulumu tak ada hubungannya dengan Iblis atau Malaikat juga. Kau sangat biasa. Teman-temanmu juga tidak istimewa. Kau hanyalah siswa sekolah normal sampai hari kau terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis dengan perkecualian Sacred Gear, kau bukanlah apa-apa." Kata Vali sambil tertawa dengan ekspresi mengasihani.

"Membosankan. Saat aku mengetahui siapa dirimu, yang luar biasa membosankan, aku tertawa karena kekecewaan. 'Ah, jadi ini rivalku, aku menyerah saja'. Kalau orangtuamu setidaknya Penyihir, mungkin cerita itu bisa sedikit berubah. Itu benar! Bagaimana kalau setting yang seperti ini!? Kau bisa menjadi Pembalas Dendam!" kata Vali.

Aku tak paham apa katanya. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, aku merasa orang ini pandai dalam cara berbeda. Aku tak bisa memahaminya sama sekali. Aku bisa paham kalau dia berbeda dari Akeno-san dan Gasper, bahwa dia tak membenci asal usulnya. Tanpa ragu, dia sangat bangga pada garis darahnya. Kalau ada yang menderita karena kelahirannya, ada juga yang membanggakannya.

Dunia ini begitu rumit sampai tak bisa diproses dalam kepalaku. Tapi bahkan aku bisa memahami maksud ucapannya. Cukup jelas. "Akan kubunuh orangtuamu. Kalau kulakukan itu, sejarah pribadimu akan menjadi sedikit lebih menarik." kata Vali sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau orangtuamu terbunuh oleh eksistensi berharga sepertiku, bukankah menurutmu kau akan mengabdikan dirimu hanya demi satu takdir? Ya, akan kulakukan itu. Apalagi, orangtuamu pasti, dari sekarang dan selanjutnya, hidup secara biasa, menjadi tua secara biasa, dan mati juga secara biasa. Setting yang kubicarakan ini jauh lebih menarik dari kehidupanmu yang membosankan, bukan?" tanya Vali.

"Brengsek kau!" kata Matthew yang muncul didepannya sambil meninjunya. Vali hanya diam dan menerima tinjunya, lalu Matthew kembali lagi ke tempatnya. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang muncul dalam hatiku ini. Perasaan dalam yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya mulai tercipta dalam diriku.

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini. "Akan kubunuh kau, bajingan!" Aku dengan tenang melafalkan itu di mulutku. Pada saat itu, kepalaku akhirnya paham. Ah, jadi inikah yang sering disebut 'nafsu membunuh'? Rasanya membuatku ingin meninjunya sekarang.

"...Seperti katamu, ayahku hanya pegawai kantoran yang bekerja dari pagi sampai sore demi keluarga kami. Ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa yang memasak makanan enak untuk keluarga di pagi, siang, dan malam. Namun, mereka sudah membesarkanku sampai seperti ini. Bagiku, merekalah orangtua terbaik di dunia." Kataku.

Kenapa kedua orangtuaku harus dibunuh oleh Bajingan macam dia!? Itu juga alasan yang bodoh. Ayah dan Ibuku tak punya urusan sama sekali denganmu. "Membunuh mereka? Ayah dan Ibuku? Kenapa mereka harus terlibat dalam urusan orang sepertimu dan terbunuh? Persetan dengan hal bernama takdir atau garis darah!" kataku lagi

Dialah orang yang tak bisa kumaafkan. Vali Lucifer. "Mana bisa kubiarkan kau melakukannya." Kataku Dialah satu-satunya orang yang pasti takkan kuampuni! "Aku akan terhina kalau membiarkan orangtuaku terbunuh oleh orang macam kauuuuuuuuuu!" kataku.

[ **Welsh Dragon Over Booster!** ]

Seolah merespon kemarahanku, Sacred Gearku mulai memancarkan aura merah yang kuat. Dengan gelang yang kuperoleh dari Azazel, aku melengkapi [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] tanpa harus mengorbankan apapun. Namun, sesuatu seperti hitungan mundur muncul di berlian gauntlet tangan kananku.

Melihat waktunya, aku bahkan tak punya 15 menit. Meskipun masih lebih baik daripada 10 detik Balance Breaker tak sempurnaku. "Lihat, Albion. Kekuatan Hyodou Issei meningkat secara drastis. Alasan biasa dan sederhana bernama kemarahan adalah pemicunya tapi ini...hahahaha, sungguh kekuatan Naga!" kata Vali.

[ **Sacred Gear hanya menggunakan emosi yang kuat sebagai sumber makanan atau kekuatan. Kemarahan Hyodou Issei sudah mencapai batasnya, dan diarahkan padamu. Hanya orang berpikiran lurus yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan Naga** ] kata Ddraig.

"Begitu, jadi afinitas besarnya dengan Naganya juga terjelaskan oleh alasan ini." Katanya. Mana kutahu! Pokoknya, kalau tak kulakukan sesuatu pada pria ini, sekelilingku akan menjadi bencana! Takkan kubiarkan itu! "Namun! Kau masih belum pandai, Issei Hyodou! Kecerdasanmu masih kurang dalam mengendalikan Ddraig! Itu adalah dosa!" kata Vali.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan mengatakan hal yang tak kupahamiiiiiiiiiii!" kataku yang meluncur dengan cepat. "Ya! Karena itulah kau disebut sebagai idiot!" kataku. Lalu, aku menyemburkan aura dari kekuatan sihir di punggungku, aku menyerbu ke arah Vali!

Vali menutup wajahnya dengan dia siap bertarung! Ini kedua kalinya aku memakai Balance Breaker, namun seranganku tak boleh gagal lagi seperti waktu bertanding dengan Raizer! Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Namun, Vali dengan mudah mengelak dari seranganku! Masih belum! Aku mengembalikan keseimbanganku di udara dan menyerbu kembali ke arah Vali yang baru saja mengelak! Aku mengacungkan Ascalon dari gauntlet-ku dan meluncurkan serangan dengan senjata tanpa keahlianku! Namun, aku tak berhasil mendaratkan satupun serangan dengan hanya mengayunkan tebasan pada Vali karena dia mengelak dengan gerakan ringan.

{ **Vali, pedang itu membawa kekuatan pembunuh-Naga. Kalau mengenaimu sekali saja, kau pasti mendapat luka serius!** } kata Albion

"Begitukah, Albion? Tapi tak ada artinya kalau serangannya tidak kena!" kataku. Seperti katanya, aku takkan bisa menyerangnya dengan keahlianku. Sial! kalau begini terus, aku harusnya lebih banyak belajar pedang pada Kiba! Lain kali aku harus berlatih lebih serius lagi! Dalam kondisi Balance Breaker ini, untuk sementara bisa menggunakan kekuatan pengganda kapanpun dan dimanapun aku inginkan.

[Namun, kapanpun kau memakainya stamina atau kekuatan sihirmu akan terkuras. Kemampuan pengganda akan terus menyedot staminamu setiap waktu. Itulah kemampuan Balance Breaker asliku. Meski ini kondisi Balance Breaker sementara, bukankah kau hanya melakukan hal sia-sia dengan menghabiskan energi yang mempertahankan armor dengan hanya sekali pakai? Bahkan gelang yang kau dapat dari Azazel memiliki batas. Kapanpun kau memakainya, waktu pemakaian Balance Breaker akan berkurang]

Jadi mempertahankan kondisi ini saja menguras staminaku? Pihak Vali pasti punya banyak keuntungan!

[Lawanmu Vali sepertinya memiliki kekuatan sihir sangat banyak. Sebagai eksistensi pasangannya, Hakuryuukou juga akan membagi kekuatannya kapanpun ia menggunakan kemampuannya, tapi kalau stamina pemiliknya besar, maka waktu dimana dia bisa menggunakannya akan sangat besar]

Cih...! Kenyataan merepotkan! Perbedaan kekuatan diantara aku dan Vali terlalu besar! Sudah kuduga, aku jauh lebih lemah! Itu sudah jelas. Dia punya Balance Breaker sempurna. Aku sendiri perlu bantuan dan memiliki Balance Breaker dengan banyak pembatasan.

Tidak, sebelum itu, aku dan orang ini—asal usul kami sudah berbeda Don! Guah! Dalam sekejap itu, aku tercekik. Serangan besar menghantam dadaku! Berat sekali! Juga, terlalu cepat untuk dilihat olehku. Tembakan macam apa itu! Kakiku gemetar hanya karena ini! A-ada juga retakan di armorku! Kalau aku menerima banyak serangan seperti ini, habislah sudah!

"Jadi inikah rivalku! Hahahaha! Sungguh memalukan! Lemah! Terlalu lemah!" kata Vali yang mengejekku habis-habisan. Namun, aku tak perlu memikirkan hal itu! "Ise!" kata Buchou yang sepertinya khawatir selagi menontonku. Aku tak ingin menunjukkan penampilan tidak keren di depan orang yang kusayangi itu!

Aku terlahir diantara orangtua biasa, terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis, dan secara kebetulan memiliki kekuatan Naga. Ia terlahir dari garis darah Maou dan memiliki kekuatan Naga Legendaris. Tak ada bakat padaku. Sedangkan dia diberkahi segudang bakat mengagumkan. Pemilik terkuat yang bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gearnya, eksistensi yang ideal. Itulah Vali.

{ _ **Divide!**_ }

Aku mendengar suara dari gauntlet Hakuryuukou, dan kekuatanku mendadak lenyap. Apa dia mengambil kekuatanku? Apa itu diaktifkan dari serangan yang kuterima di dadaku tadi!?

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Namun, aku juga mengaktifkan Sacred Gearku dan kekuatanku pulih kembali.

[ **Partner, kekuatan yang dibagi dua bisa dipulihkan, tapi—kemampuan lain dari [Vanishing Dragon] sangat merepotkan** ]

Ddraig, apa maksudmu?

[ **Orang itu membagi dua kekuatan lawannya dan mengambil kekuatan yang dibagi pada dirinya. Dengan kata lain, kekuatanmu diambil dan diubah menjadi kekuatannya sendiri. Stamina tak bisa dipulihkan. Hanya kekuatan untuk mengakhiri ini semua.** ]

Ka-kalau begitu, bahkan meski aku pulih dari minus, pria itu akan menjadi plus!?

[ **Itu benar. Namun, sekuat apapun pemiliknya, dia tetap punya batas. Kekuatan yang melebihi kapasitasnya dilepaskan dari sayap cahaya di punggungnya dan ia tetap mempertahankan batas kekuatannya tanpa merusak tubuhnya sendiri** ]

Jadi dia selalu menjaga kekuatannya tetap di puncaknya tanpa meledakkan atau menghancurkan dirinya sendiri...? "Ayolah, ayolah!" katanya yang sepertinya menikmati dirinya, Vali menembakkan peluru sihir yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

Aku tak bisa kabur seperti yang kuinginkan juga. Peluru demi peluru yang dia tembakkan padaku menyisakan kerusakan berat. Aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkan kalau tubuhku akan penuh luka-luka. Kuh...! Aku ingin menghujaninya dengan kekuatanku bagaimanapun juga. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan bisa menahan benda gelap yang terlahir dalam hatiku ini...! Sambil Vali terus menyerang, ia melanjutkan nada menyebalkannya.

"Seranganmu juga tumpul. Kau hanya bisa menyerbu maju. Tak ada artinya kalau seperti itu. Sungguh buang-buang harta karun. Penggunaan kekuatanmu juga payah!" katanya. Ah, begitukah? Aku memang payah, bukan? Kalau hanya itu sih, aku juga tahu. "Kalau begini pertarungan rival diantara Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuukou akan—" katanya

Gooooooooooooo!

Sebelum dia selesai bicara, aku membuat kekuatan sihir mendadak menyembur dari jet di punggungku dan menerjang serangan peluru. Peluru sihir menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhku. Itu sakit! Tapi, bagaimana lagi! Hanya satu serangan—satu serangan saja tak apa-apa!

Aku dengan kuat menggenggam tangan kiriku. Kekuatan dengan ini saja sudah cukup. Selain itu, aku tak butuh kekuatan untuk berbalik! Aku juga membuang semua pertahananku sekarang. Peluru sihir ditembakkan ke armorku, dan armorku hancur sedikit demi sedikit. Area wajahku juga kena dan bagian topengnya sudah berceceran.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyerbu? Dia yang tahu sedikit benar-benar suka mengulanginya. Hal semacam itu—" katanya lagi. Vali meluncurkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti perisai cahaya di depannya dan mencoba bertahan namun— "Ddraig! Transfer kekuatan pada Ascalon yang kusimpan ini!" kataku.

[ **Paham!** ]

[ **Transfer!** ]

Dokun!

Kekuatan besar mengalir ke tangan kiriku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak punya pengetahuan apa-apa tentang pedang. Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu memusatkan tenaga ke tinjuku, ke tempat pedang yang tersimpan dalam Gauntlet-ku. Kalau hanya mengenainya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya!

Gon!

Tinjuku menghancurkan perisai cahayanya tanpa masalah dan aku membuat wajahnya mencicipi pukulan keras.

"-?"

Entah karena ia menerima hantaman tak terduga atau tidak, postur pria itu menjadi tak stabil.

Baki...

Retakan menyebar dari sudut helm Hakuryuukou, dan sebagian wajah Vali nampak dari bagian yang remuk.

...Ini dia!

Aku mengacungkan tanganku ke arah sayap cahaya Hakuryuukou yang katanya berfungsi membuang kelebihan energi.

"Pada dasarnya efek dari Sacred Gearmu datang dari sini. Kalau begitu!"

[ **Transfer!** ]

Aku mentransfer kekuatanku pada Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail sebelum ia membuangnya. Pada sekejap itu, aku diserang oleh perasaan kalau kekuatanku tiba-tiba tercabut dari tubuhku. Jadi hal ini menghabiskan banyak stamina dan kekuatan sihir! Tapi, ini saja tak masalah!

"Aku akan menaikkan kekuatan yang kau serap dan kekuatan yang kau keluarkan sekaligus! Sampai kau tak bisa menanganinya!" kata Vali dengan sombongnya, namun...

"Kuh!"

Biiiinnn!

Semua berlian Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail mulai secara mendadak bersinar putih, merah, biru, kuning, terus dan terus lagi. Karena hal itu, kekuatan Naga yang kurasakan dari tubuhnya, sampai terasa sangat tidak masuk akal, lenyap.

Aku sudah memaksanya mengaktifkan kekuatan spesial Sacred Gearnya. Kemampuannya mencuri kekuatan lawan dan memakainya sebagai bahan bakarnya sendiri. Namun, karena batas kekuatan yang dia tambahkan sudah diputuskan, itu tergantung kapasitas pemiliknya.

Kekuatan yang berada diluar batas mengalir dari kedua sayap cahayanya dan dibuang. Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu mempercepat kekuatan mencurinya dan membuangnya di saat yang sama? Ia mencuri begitu banyak kekuatan sampai ia tak bisa memprosesnya, dan di saat yang sama dia membuang kekuatannya kalau berlebihan. Sebagai hasilnya, Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail berhenti berfungsi.

{ **-Apa-apaan itu!...Vali, pertahankan kondisimu!** }

Vali bereaksi pada suara Albion dan mencoba bertahan dengan menyilangkan tangannya, namun—

Bagan!

Aku mengayunkan tinju yang terisi oleh kekuatan Ascalon dan dengan mudah menghancurkan pertahanan Vali termasuk Gauntlet di kedua tangannya, dan menonjok perutnya. Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail tidak cukup kuat dan hancur. Inikah kekuatan dari pedang pembunuh-Naga? Seolah olah armor lawan terbuat dari kertas!

Goboh...!

Darah segar mengucur dari mulut Vali. Dia melangkah mundur tidak stabil sambil memegangi perutnya. Selagi darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya, Vali tersenyum seolah bergembira. "...Hahaha! Luar biasa! Sacred Gearku dihancurkan! Jadi kau bisa melakukannya kalau kau mencoba! Itulah yang kuharapkan, rivalku..." kata Vali. Gan! Tinju tanpa ampunku menghantam langsung wajah pria itu. "...Aku membuatnya sampai dan menghajarmu. Kaulah satu-satunya yang membuatku tak puas kalau tinjuku tak bisa mencapaimu!" kataku. Baiklah! Sekarang, aku sudah membayar kembali hal bodoh yang ia katakan tentang orangtuaku. Namun, Ddraig menjentikkan lidahnya. Karena selagi aku melakukan ini, armor Vali sekali lagi kembali ke kondisi sebelumnya. Tak mungkin, bagian yang rusak itu pulih lagi!? Mustahil, jadi aku takkan pernah bisa mengalahkannya berapa kalipun aku menghancurkannya!?

[ **Pertarungan tak berakhir sampai si pemilik tak mampu bertarung lagi. Sia-sia kalau sudah begini. Kamu tak membuat kemajuan. Selanjutnya mustahil bagimu untuk mengalahkannya dalam batas waktu gelang itu. Rencana terbaik adalah lari, tapi kamu tak akan melakukan itu kan?** ]

Tentu saja! Tak mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan Buchou begitu saja! Apalagi, dimana aku harus kabur dalam wilayah perisai perlindungan ini?

[ **Lantas, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Perbedaan kekuatannya masih jauh. Kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu berkat gelang itu, tapi batas waktunya juga harus diperhitungkan—akankah kamu menyerah?** ]

...Aku harus apa? Pada saat itu, sesuatu dalam bidang pandangku tercermin dengan jelas. Dalam sekejap, sebuah ide melintas di pikiranku...Haruskah aku mengujinya? Tidak, inilah ujiannya. Pokoknya, waktuku akan habis dan kalau begini aku bisa kalah! Aku harus lakukan sesuatu sebelum itu! "Hei, Ddraig. Sacred Gear merespon perasaan penggunanya dan berevolusi kan?"

[ **Ya, itu benar...memangnya kenapa?** ]

Aku mengambil benda yang tergeletak di kakiku—berlian dari [Vanishing Dragon]. Tadi, saat aku memukulnya, armornya rusak dan benda ini terjatuh. Armor tubuhnya sepertinya sudah memulihkan bagian yang rusak termasuk berliannya. Sejauh yang Vali ketahui, berlian ini akan menjadi debu seiring waktu berjalan, jadi itu tidak konsekuensial. Namun, setidaknya masih ada sedikit kekuatan Hakuryuukou tersisa dalam berlian ini. "Aku mentransmisi image-nya padamu—Mari kita coba!" Aku mentransmisi benda yang kubayangkan dalam pikiranku pada Ddraig yang berada di dalam diriku! Aku membayangkannya keras-keras! Kalau image ini mungkin, aku—

[ **Partner—kamu sudah memberiku image yang berbahaya. Tapi, cukup menarik! Kita mungkin mati, tapi apa kamu sudah yakin dengan ini?** ]

"Mana bisa aku mati! Asal aku bisa mengungguli bajingan sialan di depanku ini!" kataku. "Jangan bodoh!" kata Matthew sambil berusaha mencegatku.

[ **Fuhahahahahahaha! Keputusan yang bagus! Kalau begitu, aku juga akan meyakinkan diriku! Ini bukan notifikasi karakterku, tapi—aku adalah Red Dragon Emperor yang disebut sebagai kumpulan kekuatan! Mari tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kita akan hidup dan melampaui mereka bersama, partner, bukan, Hyodou Issei!** ]

"Iya!" kataku. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Vali menanyakan itu, sepertinya tertarik. "[Vanishing Dragon]! Albion! Aku akan mengambil kekuatanmu!" Aku meremuk berlian Sekiryutei di punggung tanganku berkeping keping, dan memasukkan kedalamnya berlian [Vanishing Dragon] yang kuambil sebelumnya!

Kekuatanmu adalah Vanishing (Melenyapkan)! Akan kutransplantasikan kedalam Sacred Gearku! Sambil bertarung, aku mengingat sebuah adegan dalam pikiranku. Aku memikirkan Kiba yang telah mendapatkan gabungan pedang suci dan Iblis yang sebenarnya sangat mustahil!

Aura perak memancar dari tanganku dan membungkus disekitar bagian kanan tubuhku. Fenomena dari berlian ini? Dokun. Sesuatu berdetak dalam diriku, seperti rasa sakit-yang-sulit dijelaskan mengalir sepanjang tubuhku dari berlian yang ditanamkan di tangan kananku dalam sekejap...!

Guh...ah...

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" kataku .Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sialan! Brengsek! Apa ini!? "Nugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" teriakku. Pikiranku membubung tinggi dalam bentuk teriakan !

Dibandingkan ini, kerusakan dari tombak cahaya sebelumnya hanyalah...guh, ah, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! "! Kau berniat mengambil kekuatanku?" tanya Vali. Menyadari apa yang ingin kulakukan, Vali menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

[ **Sungguh hal ceroboh, Ddraig, kita adalah eksistensi yang saling berlawanan. Itu tak lebih dari tindakan penghancuran diri—apa kau berniat melenyapkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal seperti itu?** ] Albion berbicara tanpa ekspresi.

[ **Guoooooooooooooooh!** ] Ddraig juga berteriak kesakitan. Jadi Naga yang bersemayam dalam Sacred Gearku juga merasakan sakit? Namun, selagi Ddraig mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan, ia juga berisi tawa.

{ **Albion! Kau tak fleksibel seperti biasanya! Setelah kesempatan tak terhitung jumlahnya, kita berpindah pemilik dan bertarung terus menerus! Itu pengulangan hal yang sama setiap waktu!** }

{ **Itu benar, Ddraig. Itulah takdir kita. Bahkan meski pemilik kita berbeda, cara kita bertarung tetap sama. Kau menaikkan kekuatan, aku mencuri kekuatan. Pihak yang terampil menggunakan Sacred Gearnya memberikan serangan akhir dan selesailah. Sejak dulu memang selalu seperti itu, dan akan selalu seperti itu...** }Ddraig tertawa lebar atas pernyataan Albion.

[ **Sejak bertemu dengan pemilikku yang satu ini—dengan Hyodou Issei, aku telah mempelajari satu hal!—Bahwa apapun bisa dilakukan dengan kebodohan...** ]

Bodoh juga tak apa-apa! Kalau tak bisa menang dari segi kemampuan, aku akan unggul melalui kebodohan! "Jawablah perasaankuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" kataku.

[ **Kekuatan Vanishing Dragon sudah diambil!** ] Tangan kananku terbungkus oleh cahaya putih menyilaukan! Cahaya putih murni mengelilingi lengan kananku! Kemudian—Gauntlet putih muncul di lengan kananku. "...Hehehe, jadi inikah [Dividing Gear]?" Namun, hanya memiliki bagian putih sampai sikut tangan kanan di armor merahku ini membuatnya terlihat tidak keren.

{ **Mustahil! Hal semacam itu mustahil!** } Albion mengeluarkan suara penuh kekagetan.

"Tidak, meski hanya sedikit, namun masih mungkin. Temanku menggabungkan suci dan Iblis bersama, dan menghasilkan hal seperti Pedang Iblis-Suci. Sepertinya aku bisa mencapainya karena keseimbangan telah runtuh dari ketiadaan Tuhan. Ya, kalau aku meminjam kata kata para pemimpin, ini adalah kondisi dimana terdapat error atau gangguan program? Aku hanya sedikit memodelnya."

{ **Jadi maksudmu kau memanfaatkan ketidaksempurnaan "Program Sacred Gear" dan mencapai ini? Tidak, tapi hal semacam itu...bahkan kalau kau melakukannya, itu sungguh bodoh. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan menggabungkan kekuatan yang saling berlawanan. Kalau itu sesuatu tentang Naga, kau bisa mati, tahu? Tidak, seharusnya tadi kau mati.** }

Albion sepertinya masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Ya, jujur saja, aku juga mati-matian melakukannya. "Ya, itu memang ceroboh—tapi aku masih hidup." Kataku. Ddraig mendesah pada kata-kataku.

[ **Namun, ini membuat sisa hidupmu memendek. Banyak bahkan bagi Iblis yang hidup hampir abadi** ]

"Aku tak punya niat hidup selama sepuluh seribu tahun. Tapi, karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan, aku ingin hidup selama setidaknya sepuluh seribu tahun."

Pachipachipachipachi.

Vali menepukkan tangannya padaku. Apa niatmu? "Menarik. Kalau begitu aku juga akan sedikit serius! Kalau aku unggul, aku akan membagi semua darimu dan segalanya yang mengelilingimu dengan kekuatan Hakuryuukou!" kata Vali yang terbang ke udara dan membuka tangannya lebar lebar.

Sayap cahayanya juga nampak melebar! "Membagi? Itu berbeda dari kekuatanku, tapi apa maksudmu dengan membagi dua sekelilingku?" tanyaku dengan heran. Pria itu tertawa oleh pertanyaanku. "Kebodohan itu menyeramkan! Mungkin tak buruk bagimu mati tanpa mengetahui apapun!" sindir Vali. Entah kenapa aku merasa disindir! Pria itu seenaknya membuatku terlihat bagai idiot!

[ **Half Dimension** ]

Dikelilingi oleh aura menyilaukan bersama dengan suara dari berliannya, Vali mengacungkan tangannya pada pepohonan di bawahnya.

Guban!

Ketebalan pohon terbagi dua dalam sekejap! Ooh! Benar-benar dibagi!

Gubababababan!

Lebih banyak pepohonan yang ditekan dan dibagi dua! Jangan rusak pemandangan wilayah sekolahku! "Sekiryutei, Hyodou Issei, biar kujelaskan secara mudah buatmu."Azazel berbicara. Ooh, si Gubernur Jenderal. Tolong lakukan.

Dengan cara yang bisa dipahami oleh aku yang bodoh ini. "Kemampuan itu membagi dua apapun di sekelilingnya. Dengan kata lain, kalau Hakuryuukou menjadi serius, maka payudara Rias Gremory juga akan dibagi dua." katanya

...

...

...

Ya? Pikiranku membubung lebih dari yang pernah sebelumnya, dan pikiranku dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya (?) Aku tak bisa memahami. Pembicaraan yang merusak pandangan duniaku secara keseluruhan. Aku betul-betul tak bisa memahaminya. Namun, kemarahan tak biasa yang muncul dari lubuk hatiku mendadak menguasai seluruh tubuhku.

...

"Jangan." Kataku. Ya. Sudah kuputuskan. "Jangan bercanda dengankuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" kataku. Akan kubunuh Vali!—Akan benar-benar kubunuh Vali-!" kataku. "Brengsek kau! Buchoooooooou! Jadi kau berniat membagi dua ukuran payudara Buchoooooooou!" teriakku. Lalu, pipi buchou memerah.

[ _ **BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!**_ ]

Suara dari berlian di beberapa tempat di armorku terus bersahut sahutan. "Takkan kumaafkan kau! Kau satu-satunya orang yang tak mungkin kumaafkan! Aku akan menghajarmu! Aku akan menghancurkanmu! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" teriakku. "Dasar, kukira dia sudah bertobat." Kata Matthew yang menepok kepalanya.

[ _ **BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!**_ ]

Sekelilingku beterbangan! Tanah tempatku berpijak juga bergetar kuat dan berubah menjadi kawah. Jendela bangunan sekolah lama menjadi pecah-pecah, dan dinding luarnya nyaris runtuh. Seluruh tubuhku terbungkus kumpulan aura terbesar yang pernah kumiliki. "Ahahaha! Apa-apaan itu!? Yang benar saja! Kekuatan Naganya meningkat pesat karena payudara majikannya akan mengecil?!" kata Azazel yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ini bukan hal yang lucu! Ini benar-benar bukan hal yang lucu! Bagiku, ini lebih serius dari surga dan bumi ditabrakkan! Ya, kehancuran! Inilah krisis terbesar yang mungkin ada! Karena itulah ia tak termaafkan! Membagi dua payudara Buchou!?

Itu tak terampuni! Payudara itu adalah milikku! Mana bisa mereka kubiarkan kecil! Aku masih belum cukup meremasnya! Aku juga masih belum mengisapnya! Aku masih belum memegangnya di jariku juga! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!

Jangan bawa pergi impianku, brengseeeeeeekkkkkkk! Aku menyadarinya sekali lagi. Dia dan aku tak pernah saling memahami! Aku bermimpi menggandakan ukuran payudara Buchou! Namun dia bilang kalau pria ini akan membagi dua payudara Buchou.

Aku mengacungkan jariku pada Vali! Pepohonan di kejauhan beterbangan oleh kekuatan kejutan dari mengacungkan jari itu. "Coba saja menyentuh Rias Gremory! Aku akan menghancurkanmu habis-habisan sampai kau takkan bisa bereinkarnasi lagiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kau maniak pembagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" kataku yang langsung mengejar Vali.

Awan di langit malam terpecah-pecah oleh teriakanku barusan. Bulan purnama yang sejak tadi tersembunyi mulai tampak. "Hari ini penuh kejutan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau kekuatan sebesar ini akan muncul hanya karena payudara wanita. Tapi, ini menarik!" katanya.

Si Hakuryuukou terbang ke arahku.—Aku tak merasa lambat. Bah! Aku menyingkir dari posisi itu dan menendang Vali di samping selagi ia terbang. "Cepat! Apa kau sudah melampaui kecepatanku!?" katanya. Mana kutahu! Kagetlah sesukamu! Mana bisa kumaafkan! Mana bisa kuampuni pria ini! Kalau kubiarkan dia sendiri, bukan hanya Buchou, tapi juga payudara Akeno-san akan dibagi dua.

Kuh! Hanya membayangkannya membuatku makin emosi! Itu tindakan tak termaafkan bahkan kalau Tuhan membagi dua payudara fantastis itu! Aku mengejar Vali yang bergerak pada kecepatan cahaya tanpa masalah. "Ini untuk payudara Buchou!" kataku. Pukulan ke arah perut Vali di tangan kananku! Dalam pikiranku, payudara Buchou berguncang.

[ _ **Divide!**_ ]

Di saat yang sama aku mengaktifkan kekuatan Hakuryuukou yang baru kutanamkan dan merasakan aura yang menutupi Vali berkurang dengan tajam. "Guha!" Vali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya! Aku terus menyerang seperti itu tanpa halangan!

"Ini untuk payudara Akeno-san!" kataku. Pukulan ke wajah! Baiklah! Aku sudah meremukkan helmnya! Dalam pikiranku, payudara Akeno-san memantul mantul. "Ini untuk payudara Asia yang masih tumbuh!" kataku. Jet di punggungnya dimana sayap cahayanya berasal hancur! Dalam pikiranku, payudara Asia tumbuh.

"Akhirnya! Ini untuk payudara Koneko-chan yang akan menghilang kalau mereka dibagi duaaaaaaaa!" Kataku yang menghantamnya dengan kecepatan penuh! Dalam pikiranku, payudara Koneko-chan menangis! "Gaha!" Vali memuntahkan darah oleh hantaman ekstrimku. Yah, kena telak buatmu!

Dagan!

Vali jatuh menghantam tanah. Kemarahanku belum mereda, dan aku mendekatinya dan menyatakan, "Koneko-chan! Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan payudaranya, tahu!? Kau akan membaginya!? Takkan kubiarkan! Jangan bawa pergi payudara dari anak itu!

Tak bisakah kau memahami rasa sakit itu!? Dasar maniak pembagi dua!" kataku. Sial! Kemarahanku masih belum mereda juga! Haruskah aku menghajarnya sekali lagi!? Kebalikan dariku yang marah marah, Vali justru memberikan senyum kesenangan. Itu memuakkan! "...Menarik. Sungguh menarik." Katanya.

{ **Vali, aku selesai menganalisa kekuatan pembaginya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan metode kendali kekuatanmu, kau bisa menanganinya.** } kata Albion.

"Begitu. Aku tak perlu takut padanya dengan ini." Kataku Tak mungkin, tak ada efeknya lagi! Meskipun kupikir aku sudah memberinya serangan sekuat itu! "Albion, apa menurutmu dia cukup layak untuk ditunjukkan [Juggernaut Drive] Hakuryuukou kalau itu adalah Hyodou Issei yang sekarang?" tanya Vali.

{ **Vali, itu bukan pilihan yang tepat di tempat ini. Kalau kau nekat memasuki "Juggernaut Drive", kutukan Ddraig mungkin akan tercabut** } kata Albion yang berusaha menasihatinya.

"Akan kujamin berhasil, Albion.—[Aku, yang hendak bangkit, dalam keadilan sejati-]" kata Vali. Apa? Si brengsek Vali itu melafalkan sesuatu.

{ _ **Jangan ceroboh, Vali! Apakah ini harapanmu dengan meminta kekuatanku?**_ }

Albion marah? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku akan menjatuhkannya sebelum dia menyiapkan serangan baru! Saat aku mencoba meluncurkan serangan terakhir pada Vali— Dengan bulan yang mengapung di langit sebagai latar belakangnya, sesosok figur turun ke lokasi kami.

Ia datang di ruang antara Vali dan aku. Ia adalah lelaki mengenakan armor yang biasanya dikenakan dalam film Romance of the Three Kingdom. "Vali, aku sudah datang untukmu." Kata orang itu. Ia adalah pria muda dengan wajah yang nampak menyegarkan. Ia berbicara pada Vali dengan nada riang. "Ternyata Bikou. Untuk apa datang kesini?" kata Vali yang berdiri sambil menyeka darah di sudut mulutnya.

"Bukankah itu kejam? Aku membuat perjalanan panjang dan datang jauh-jauh ke negara kepulauan ini karena partnerku sedang terjepit, tahu? Orang-orang yang lain sedang bikin keributan di markas pusat, tahu? Karena kita bergabung bersama untuk melawan para Dewa negara utara, kau seharusnya sudah terbang dan kembali secepatnya kalau misi gagal kan?

Cattleya gagal melenyapkan Michael, Azazel, dan Lucifer kan? Kalau begitu, peran observasimu sudah selesai. Kembalilah bersamaku." Katanya. "...Begitu, ternyata sudah waktunya." Kata Vali. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sesuka hati mereka?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk pada orang yang baru saja muncul dan menanyakan itu. "Dia adalah keturunan dari Sun Wukong." Kata Azazel. Yang menjawab tadi adalah Azazel. Hah? Itu tidak familiar sama sekali kan.

"Biar kukatakan dengan nama yang bisa kamu kenali. Dia adalah Son Goku. Monyet terkenal dalam cerita Journey to the West." Kata Azazel ...Eh? Eehhhhhhh? "S-S-Son Goku?" katanya. Aku begitu terkejut sampai kemarahanku mendadak lenyap! Karena, dia adalah orang dalam cerita terkenal itu!

"Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah Youkai Monyet yang telah mewarisi kekuatan Son Goku. Namun, akan jadi akhir dunia bahkan kalau kau sudah bergabung dalam [Chaos Brigade]. Tidak, kau adalah Son Goku-nya [Vanishing Dragon]. Kalian tampak sangat serasi." Kata Azazel.

"Aku berbeda dari generasi pertama yang menjadi Buddha. Aku hanya hidup sesukaku. Namaku adalah Bikou, senang bertemu denganmu, Sekiryutei." Dia menyapaku dengan ramah. Youkai bernama Bikou itu memutar tongkat yang muncul di tangannya, dan menusuk tanah.

Sekejap, kegelapan hitam menyebar di tanah. Ia menutupi Vali dan Bikou, dan membuat mereka benar-benar tenggelam kedalamnya. Jadi mereka berniat kabur? Jangan bercanda! Aku masih harus memberinya doktrin payudara sekali lagi!

"Tunggu, mana bisa kubiarkan lolos!" kataku yang mencoba menangkapnya namun— Kah! Sacred Gearku terlepas. Armorku lenyap, dan gelang yang membantuku juga hancur. Kondisi Balance Breaker yang disokong oleh gelang itu telah musnah.

"Azazel! Apa anda tak punya gelang seperti ini lagi? Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia kabur!" tanyaku. "Perlu banyak waktu untuk membuat yang baru, tahu? Aku juga tak bisa membuat dalam jumlah besar. Dan kalaupun bisa, kemungkinan mencapai Balance Breaker akan lenyap kalau digunakan terlalu sering. Pada akhirnya, itu hanya bisa dipakai di saat darurat." Kata Azazel.

"Berhentilah menjadi mesum!" kata Matthew. "Saat ini darurat! Aku sudah dijelek jelekkan olehnya! Mana bisa kubiarkan dia kabur!" kataku. ...Tiba-tiba, aku diserang rasa kelelahan hebat...kekuatan di kakiku hilang sama sekali. Aku tak bisa merasakan telapak tanganku juga...

"Kalau kamu menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu dalam sekejap, staminamu akan menjadi kosong. Dengan dirimu sekarang, yang bisa kamu simpan masih terbatas dan pertarungan jangka panjang itu mustahil." Itulah penjelasan Azazel, tapi bukankah Vali mengenakan armor sepanjang waktu?

Itulah jarak lebar diantara aku dan Vali, sudah kuduga. Tak ada artinya kalau aku tak bisa mempertahankan periode waktu dimana aku bisa melampauinya hanya untuk sesaat. "Aku sebagai Hakuryuukou dipekerjakan oleh kerabat darah golongan Maou lama.

Musuhnya bukan hanya Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, maupun Iblis. Suatu saat kita akan bertarung lagi, tapi pada saat itu akan lebih dahsyat. Masing-masing dari kita akan menjadi lebih kuat—" kata Vali. Berhenti di tengah kalimat seperti itu, Hakuuryukou lenyap kedalam kegelapan bersama dengan Son Goku.

Sementara itu,

"Kakakku dimana, Ophis-chan?" tanya seorang wanita yang berambut pirang sambil membawa sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu, Yurume-chan." Kata 'Ophis'. 'Aku akan mendapatkan kembali tempatku, dan kesunyianku!' batin Ophis.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tiamat?

"kata"

' _pikiran_ '

'Bicara sama roh yang ada di _Sacred Gear_ '

[ **Ddraig pada Issei** ]

[ _ **Ddraig keras-keras**_ ]

( **Lancelot pada Matthew** )

( _ **Lancelot keras-keras**_ )

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchisenya milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

Chapter 9 - Sebelum perjalanan menuju Dunia Bawah, dan Tiamat?

Saat Matthew dan kawan-kawan menginjakkan kaki di area sekolah, tentara dari tiga kekuatan besar telah datang dan membereskan semua kekacauan setelah membereskan mayat-mayat Penyihir yang tewas, dan terlihat bersih-bersih setelah bertarung.

Saat mereka bergerak maju ke tengah lapangan sekolah, Sirzechs, Serafall Leviathan, dan Michael bisa terlihat sedang memberikan perintah pada orang-orang yang sepertinya bawahan mereka. Saat Sirzechs-sama menyadari kehadiran kami, dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Jadi kalian selamat, syukurlah." kata Sirzechs.

"Begitu. Masalahnya ada pada pihak Iblis." Sirzechs mencoba mengatakan sesuatu untuk menebusnya dengan cara lain, namun Azazel menolaknya dengan tangannya dan menunjukkan kalau "Hal itu tidak perlu.". \

"Aku juga...membuat masalah dengan Vali." kata Azazel"...Jadi dia mengkhianatimu?" tanya Matthew.

"Sejak awal, dia hanyalah pria yang hidup dari kekuatan. Kalau dilihat dari hasilnya, masih mungkin dipahami dan mengatakan 'Begitu'—Namun, tetap saja ini tanggung jawabku karena aku tak menghentikannya terjadi." kata Azazel.

"Azazel-sama! Kami mendapat dua tahanan perang semuanya wanita. Pasukan! Bawa mereka!" kata seorang malaikat jatuh sambil menyuruh pasukannya membawa tahanan itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengurus mereka, semua ada ditanganmu, Matthew-san." kata Azazel.

"Baik, Matthew-sama, apa perintahmu!" kata malaikat jatuh itu.

"Biarkan mereka hidup! Tetapi, jangan lepaskan ikatan mereka!" kata Matthew. Mereka tahanan itu membelakakan mata mereka.

"Matthew-kun!" kata Aori, Marcelia, Raynare, Amaterasu, dan Gabriel yang lari menujunya dan segera melompat ke dia.

"Aduh... Kalian, disaat seperti ini!" kata Matthew

( **Kau sangat beruntung, Partner** ) kata Lancelot ke Matthew.

'APA KAU BILANG?! BERUNTUNG? ITU HANYA TERJADI KALAU AKU MENDAPAT UANG SEGUNUNG!'

( **Tetapi, auraku membuat mereka dekat denganmu** )

'MENTANG MENTANG HANYA BISA GIGIT JARI LIHAT GUINEVERE DIAMBIL ATHUR!' kata Matthew ke Lancelot.

( **...** )

"Lepaskan aku," kata Matthew lalu mereka dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Matthew.

"Kau, 'Kalawarner', berterima kasihlah kepada Raynare dan Aori. Kalau bukan karena mereka, aku akan menyuruh dia untuk mengeksekusimu ditempat. Sama seperti Raynare, kalau kau coba-coba sakiti temanku, Aku, Issei, dan Rias memiliki hak untuk membunuhmu ditempat itu juga!" kata Matthew sambil menodongkan tombaknya ke 'Kalawarner', dia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan ketakuan.

"Kau, Katarea Leviathan! Kau kubiarkan hidup karena kemimpinanmu. Alam bawah tanah akan sangat memerlukan kepemimpinanmu. Kau akan diinterogasi terlebih dahulu sebelum kubebaskan. Pembebasanmu itu bersifat dibawah pengawasan Serafall Leviathan dan Sirzechs Lucifer. Aku juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Kalau kau mencoba untuk melawan, satu dari pengawasmu memiliki hak untuk membunuhmu!" kata Matthew yang menodongkan tombaknya ke Katarea.

' _Apaan?! Aku diawasi oleh Serafall dan Sirzechs?! Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku juga menyukai Matthew-san. Jadi aku terima saja._ ' batin Katarea.

"Aku turut berduka dengan dua temanmu, aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup kalau aku jadi pembunuhnya." kata Matthew kepada Kalawarner. Diapun menangis ditempat.

Michael datang diantara Azazel dan Sirzechs. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke Surga dan akan mengurus rencana tentang pakta perdamaian dan rencana menghadapi [Chaos Brigade]." kata Michael.

"Maaf, akulah yang sudah mengatur semuanya kali ini. Kami yang menyusun tempat konferensi ini merasa sangat malu." kata Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, tolong jangan merasa terlalu bertanggung jawab. Bagiku, aku justru senang karena ketiga kekuatan besar bisa menapaki jalan kedamaian bersama, kan? Dengan ini, jumlah perselisihan juga seharusnya berkurang." kata Michael.

"Juga, bawahanku yang tak setuju dengan hal itu akan segera pergi." kata Azazel yang membuat pernyataan sarkastis itu.

"Tak bisa dihindari. Karena kita sudah lama saling membenci. Namun, hal itu harusnya bisa berubah sedikit mulai dari sekarang—Masalahnya adalah [Chaos Brigade] yang tak bisa kita anggap ringan." kata Azazel.

"Kalau begitu mari bekerjasama dan berdiskusi tentang masalah itu." kata Sirzechs lalu Azazel dan Michael menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali dulu ke Surga. Aku akan segera kembali, jadi kita akan mengadakan persetujuan kedamaian di saat itu. Matthew, kutinggalkan Gabriel untukmu." kata Michael.

"Jangan, Michael-san! Aku sudah dikelilingi empat wanita! JANGAN TAMBAH BEBANKU! BAWA DIA KE SANA!" kata Matthew yang segera berlutut bahkan menaruh kepalanya di tanah.

"Gabriel, kita pulang." kata Michael.

' _BEBAN HILANG SATU, EMPAT LAGI~_ ' batin Matthew.

"U-umm, Michael-san." kata Issei.

"Ada apa, Sekiryutei-kun?" tanya Michael.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda." kata Issei yang berjalan ke depan Michael dengan tatapan serius, walau agak jarang melihatnya seserius ini.

"Boleh-boleh saja, waktuku sedikit, tapi akan kudengarkan kali ini saja." kata Michael.

"Apakah karena [Sistem] yang membuat Asia dan Xenovia kesakitan saat mereka berdoa pada Tuhan, membac alktiab, memegang barang suci, atau pergi ke Gereja?" tanya Issei.

"Ya. Kalau Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh berdoa pada Tuhan, [Sistem] akan bergerak dan memutuskan memberi mereka sedikit rasa sakit. Karena ia tetap ada dalam Sistem dengan atau tanpa kehadiran Tuhan, ia akan bergerak secara alami, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Michael.

"Bisakah anda membuatnya supaya Xenovia dan Asia tak menjadi kesakitan saat mereka berdoa?" tanya Issei.

' _Itulah harapanku. Aku selalu melihat mereka memaksakan senyum, tapi seperti dugaanku mereka hanya ingin bisa berdoa secara normal. Mereka memang Iblis, tapi kupikir mereka harusnya bebas memiliki sesuatu yang mereka percayai._ ' batin Issei.

Lalu, Michael terkejut. Asia dan Xenovia yang berada di sampingku juga tak kalah kaget. Namun, Michael justru tertawa kecil dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku paham. Kalau hanya dua orang, aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang itu. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi Iblis dan tak bisa mendekati wilayah Gereja. Asia, Xenovia, biar kutanya kalian. Kalian tahu kalau Tuhan sudah tiada kan? Meski begitu, apakah kalian masih akan berdoa?" tanya Michael.

Oleh pertanyaan Michael, keduanya mengguncang kepala mereka kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ingin berdoa meski Tuhan sudah tidak ada." kata Asia dengan nada dan tatapan yang menunjukkan keyakinannya.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhan bukan, Michael-sama. Bahkan sekalipun aku sudah menjadi iblis nantinya." kata Xenovia.

"Baiklah," kata Michael yang menaruh tangannya di kepala Asia dan Xenovia.

"Kuberikan kalian sebuah kekebalan terhadap SELURUH barang suci. Bahkan, kalau kalian berubah menjadi iblis kalian akan tetap bisa memegang kepercayaan kalian." Kata Michael yang mengalirkan sesuatu berwarna emas kepada mereka.

Lalu, Asia dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca langsung memeluk Issei.

"Ise-san." kata Asia.

"Ise, terima kasih." kata Xenovia.

"Tak apa-apa. Kamu bisa berdoa, membaca alkitab, dan pergi ke gereja tanpa pembatasan lagi sekarang." kata Issei lalu pipi Xenovia menjadi bersemu kemerahan.

"Michael-sama, tentang masalah yang didiskusikan sebelumnya, mohon lakukan sesuai ucapan anda." kata Kiba.

"Mengikuti saranmu, aku bersumpah pada Pedang Suci-Iblis yang kamu berikan pada kami kalau aku takkan membiarkan penelitian Pedang Suci menghasilkan lebih banyak korban. Itu semua adalah kesalahan besar kami karena sudah menyia-nyiakan umat yang taat sampai sejauh ini!" kata Michael.

"Itu bagus, Kiba!" kata Issei.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Ise." kata Kiba.

"Ya. Karena tak akan ada kekuatan pembujuk kalau Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh atau Maou-sama yang menyampaikannya. Biar aku yang berbicara pada mereka. Selain itu, aku sudah terbiasa sebagai pembawa pesan [Tuhan]" kata Michael.

Tak lama setelah itu, Michael-san memimpin seluruh pasukan besarnya dan terbang menuju Surga, kecuali Gabriel.

"HAH!? MICHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! DASAR PEMBERI HARAPAN PALSUUUUUUUU!" teriak Matthew yang marah karena menyadari dia mengerjai Matthew.

( **Sabar, Partner, seharusnya kau bersyukur.** ) kata Lancelot sambil mendesah.

"Aku memilih perdamaian. Malaikat Jatuh takkan bertarung dengan Iblis dan Malaikat lagi mulai dari sekarang. Bagi yang tidak puas kupersilahkan untuk pergi sekarang juga. Namun, aku akan membunuhmu tanpa ampun kalau kita bertemu lagi. Hanya mereka yang ingin mengikutiku datanglah denganku." kata Azazel.

"Kami akan hidup demi Gubernur Azazel sampai hari kematian kami!" Suara kesetiaan seluruh bawahannya berubah menjadi teriakan.

Azazel menyaksikan ini dan mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya dengan 'terima kasih' kecil. Sungguh kharisma luar biasa. Setelah Azazel menyampaikan perintah pada pasukannya, Para Malaikat Jatuh menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan kembali.

Para pasukan Iblis juga sepertinya sudah pergi melalui lingkaran sihir. Wilayah sekolah yang sejak tadi ramai sesak oleh semua pasukan itu dengan cepat menjadi sunyi, dan hanya sedikit orang yang berkumpul dengan kami tersisa.

Azazel, satu-satunya Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa, mengeluarkan desahan panjang dan pergi ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Akan kuserahkan pembersihannya pada Sirzechs. Aku capek, jadi aku mau kembali." kata Azazel.

Ia mencoba melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kembali, namun ia berhenti sejenak dan mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku.

"Benar juga, Sekiryutei. Karena aku berencana tinggal disini sedikit lebih lama, aku akan membantu [Peluncur] Rias Gremory itu. Karena aku tak tahan, melihat Sacred Gear sebagus itu tak bisa dikendalikan." kata Azazel.

"Eh?" Saat kami menginjakkan kaki di area sekolah, tentara dari tiga kekuatan besar telah datang dan membereskan semua kekacauan setelah pertempuran.

"Untuk merah, adalah perempuan dan perlindungan. Untuk putih, adalah kekuatan dan penaklukan. Untuk emas, adalah keagungan dan pembalasan. Tak satupun dari mereka yang murni sampai terasa mengejutkan." Usai hanya mengatakan itu, Azazel pergi sambil bersiul-siul. Pada saat itu, kukira ucapan Azazel hanya lelucon.

Juli 20XX AD—

Perwakilan Surga Kepala Malaikat Michael, Gubernur Azazel dari organisasi pusat Malaikat Jatuh [Grigori], Perwakilan Dunia Bawah Sirzechs Lucifer, dengan ketiga perwakilan dari ketiga kekuatan besar ini, sebuah kesepakatan telah ditandatangani.

Maka dari itulah, Perselisihan diantara ketiga kekuatan besar sangat dilarang, dengan nama bekerjasama— Kesepakatan ini mengadopsi namanya dari sekolah kami yang menjadi panggungnya, dan disebut dengan 'Kesepakatan Kuou'.

' _Itu adalah suara bodohku. Apa yang barusan anda katakan, Tuan Gubernur?_ ' batin Issei.

Sementara itu, disurga (Dalam Anime)..

"Gabriel, kutinggalkan kau disana agar kau bisa mendekati Matthew." katanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Seluruh isi Surga(Dalam Anime) menangis dengan penuh rasa sendu mengisi hati mereka. Beberapa dari mereka berguling di lantai. Seorang malaikat bernama Dulio Gesualdo mengerti perasaan nonanya, sehingga dia berusaha menghibur malaikat-malaikat galau itu.

Sementara itu, ditempat Klub Ilmu Gaib,

Seisi klub, kecuali Matthew, Marcelia, Aori, dan Raynare terkejut akan apa yang diminta oleh Xenovia terhadap mereka. Yakni, untuk mengubahnya menjadi Iblis dibawah keluarga Gremory.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Rias yang bertanya kepada Xenovia yang meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ya, aku yakin, karena aku juga memiliki tujuanku tersendiri untuk memintamu ini. Karena aku tetap bisa melakukan aktivitas agamaku." kata Xenovia.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi Iblis." kata Rias sambil mendesah sebentar.

"Berbaringlah di sofa itu" perintah Rias sambil menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di sofa itu, sambil mengambil sebuah bidak catur [Kuda] yang bersinar dengan warna merah sambil mengeluarkan aura merah.

Xenoviapun melakukan perintah Rias tanpa ragu dan berbaring di sofa. Lalu, Rias menaruh bidak itu di dada Xenovia.

"Aku, Rias Gremory, mengangkat Xenovia Quarta sebagai [Kuda]ku. Layanilah aku sampai akhir hayat, Xenovia Quarta." kata Rias yang membacakan mantra.

Dalam sekejap, bidak itu masuk ke dada Xenovia dan membuat Xenovia dikelilingi aura merah, lalu aura itu menghilang.

Xenovia pun berdiri dan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Gremory, Xenovia." kata Rias dengan senyumnya.

Lalu, Xenovia mencoba melakukan semua aktivitas keagamaannya dan ternyata dia tidak mendapat efek sampingnya sama sekali walau dia sudah menjadi iblis.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Issei's POV

Saat ini musim panas. Kehidupan siswa SMA juga sangat sibuk sepanjang liburan musim panas. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktunya saat ini? Aku,saat ini, entah kenapa tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku berada di ranjang, masih pagi pagi buta! Aku lekas lekas meninggalkan kamar!

Aneh! Tadi malam ini masih rumahku yang normal! Koridornya juga dua kali lebih luas dari sebelumnya! Ada juga anak tangga mengarah ke atas dan ke bawah! Rumahku, sebagai rumah tipe dua satu, seharusnya hanya ada dua lantai disini!

Apa sekarang ada lantai ketiganya? Saat aku mengintip melalui anak tangga, kelihatannya ujungnya takkan berhenti hanya di lantai tiga! Saat aku berlari menuruni tangga, dan ketika aku melihat seluruh rumahku dari luar— Kenapa bisa begini! Apa ini rumahku!? Dengan hasil kerja tukang bangunan!?

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadiiiiiiiiiii!" Teriakanku menggema sampai ke penjuru perumahan. Wajar saja. Rumahku—selain memiliki dua kali luas aslinya, sudah menjadi bangunan enam lantai!

Matthew's POV

Sementara, di tempat dimana Matthew berada...

Azazel membelikanku sebuah rumah yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan rumah baru milik Issei.

Isi dan fiturnya juga sama. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku.

Yakni, Marcelia, Aori, Raynare, Amaterasu, Gabriel, dan Kalawarner berusaha memasuki ruanganku dan entah mengapa ketenanganku hilang.

'SIALAN KAU AZAZEL DAN MICHAEL! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK AMBIL PARA GADIS YANG DIRUMAHKU!' teriakku dalam memikirkan itu sambil menggaruk kepalaku dengan kencang.

( **Bersyukurlah, Partner, karena kau mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapat, hentikan latihanmu untuk sebentar. Latihan yang terlalu banyak itu tidak baik bagimu.** ) kata Lancelot sambil mendesah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dengan pakaian aneh, berambut coklat, berkulit hitam, dan berkacamata muncul tepat didepanku.

"Hah... Aku sudah membawamu ke penjara di alam bawah sana!? Kenapa kau bisa muncul disini?! Perasaan aku sudah memasang sihir perisai kebal lingkaran sihir macam apapun?!" kataku dengan panik.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menarik. Semenjak kita hanya berdua, bagaimana kalau.." katanya hanya saja pintunya sudah di dobrak oleh 6 gadis yang tadi.

"Sihirku..." kataku dengan penuh rasa kecewa karena ujungnya gagal juga.

"KAU?!" kata para gadis yang kaget begitu mereka bangun seperti mereka melihat sesuatu yang asing di mata mereka.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Matthew-san." katanya dengan nada menggoda dimana setiap laki-laki akan langsung menciumnya begitu mendengar suaranya, namun, hal itu tidak terjadi pada Matthew.

"ENAK SAJA KAU MEMASUKI RUANGAN INI SECARA DIAM-DIAM!" kata Aori.

"Matthew-kun.." kata Marcelia sambil mengeluarkan air mata seperti Asia.

Gabriel dan Amaterasu bertengkar lagi, karena mereka ingin melakukan ciuman selamat pagi kepadaku.

' _SIRZECHS! SERAFALL! KENAPA KALIAN LALAI?!_ ' batinku marah-marah layaknya gunung Krakatau yang meletus.

"Katarea-san, pulanglah," kata suara dari seorang laki-laki.

"Katarea-senpai, pulanglah." kata suara seorang wanita.

Lalu, laki-laki dan perempuan itu muncul tepat di depan Matthew. "Sirzechs, Serafall, apa kalian lengah?!" tanya Matthew sambil menjewer mereka berdua dari belakang. Bukannya patuh, malah memeluk Matthew dari belakang yang menyebabkan para gadis lainnya mengeluarkan aura hitam

Dilewatkan

Third POV

beberapa saat kemudian, di rumah Issei.

"Tidak, memang sudah direnovasi. Aku sendiri juga kaget waktu bangun pagi ini. Rumah ini sudah direnovasi selagi kita tidur." kata Rias dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan.

Waktu sarapan,

Di meja yang sudah menjadi lima kali lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, Bapak Hyoudou berbicara sambil tersenyum lebar di wajahnya. Berkumpul disekitar meja adalah anggota keluarga baruku, termasuk diriku, orangtuaku, Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, dan Xenovia.

Aku sudah mempertanyakannya pada Ayahku selagi sarapan. Pertanyaanku singkat "Apa yang terjadi?". Ibuku membawa sup miso untuk sarapan dari dapur yang juga sudah menjadi lima kali lebih luas. "Kebetulan Ayah Rias memiliki usaha yang berkaitan dengan konstruksi, dan dia bilang dia akan merenovasi tempat ini secara gratis sebagai Rumah Model." kata Bapak Hyoudou.

Tak mungkin cerita tentang Rumah Model itu sungguhan!

' _Tidak, aku bisa memahaminya kalau Orang Tua Buchou yang melakukannya. Itu karena dia tahu semua ini sehingga Buchou memakan hidangannya dengan kalem dan tenang. Selain itu, bukan hanya direnovasi, bukankah area kita juga meluas? Apa rumah rumah tetangga kita sudah lenyap dan diratakan dengan tanah untuk pembangunan rumah ini...?_ ' Batin Issei.

"Jadi teringat, sepertinya Suzuki-san dan Tamura-san yang tinggal di sebelah kita sudah pindah. Kudengar mereka tiba tiba mendapat kapling tanah yang lebih menjanjikan dan pindah kesana." Ujar Ayahku.

"Tak apa apa. Toh hasilnya juga bagus dan damai. Jadi semua orang akan merasa senang." Di sebelah Issei, Rias tersenyum sambil berbisik.

Ibu Hyoudou mengeluarkan rancangan cetak biru Rumah. Itu sepertinya daftar pembagian ruangan. "Di lantai pertama adalah ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, dan ruang bergaya-Jepang. Di lantai kedua adalah kamar Ise, Rias-san, dan kedua kamar itu mengapit kamar Ise. Sepertinya juga dirancang sehingga kalian bisa saling mengunjungi kamar masing masing dari dalam." kata Ibu Hyoudou.

' _Begitu, jadi lantai kedua seluruhnya demi keegoisannya. Uwah, kamar Issei sepertinya lebih dari empat kali besarnya dari sebelumnya...Apa pemasangan perabotnya juga atas kekuasaan Gremory? Hebat...ada Televisi raksasa yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya di ruang keluarga. Ada juga tempat lilin di langit langit._ ' batin Issei sambil mengeluarkan keringat.

"Di lantai ketiga adalah kamar Ibu dan Ayah, ruang belajar, dan ruang penyimpanan. Di lantai keempat adalah kamar Akeno-san dan Xenovia-san. Ada juga kamar untuk Koneko-chan, yang akan datang belakangan." kata Ibu Hyoudou sambil menunjuk bagian yang menandakan 'Lantai Tiga' di cetakan biru itu.

Saat mata Issei bertemu dengan Akeno-san, dia memberi Issei senyuman simpul, tapi bisakah Issei menyebutnya senyum sejatinya? Akeno-san sering menunjukkan wajah itu pada Issei. Dia merasa lebih dekat dengan Akeno-san sekarang, dengan dirinya yang memberikan atmosfir lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Issei merasa dia bukan eksistensi diluar jangkauan lagi—namun, bagi Issei, dia masih seseorang diluar bayangan Issei. Rias sedikit mencubit pipinya yang jantungnya berdegup kencang. Auu, Rias perlahan jadi semakin galak tapi... Issei tak punya niat memiliki majikan selain Rias. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Issei.

Ibu Hyoudou melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang pembagian kamar.

"Lantai kelima dan keenam untuk saat ini masih belum terpakai. Untuk sementara kita akan gunakan sebagai kamar tamu. Karena Rias-san bilang dia tak keberatan siapapun memilih kamarnya sendiri selain lantai dua saat kami menanyakannya." kata Ibu Hyoudou sambil memasang senyuman kebahagiaan di mukanya.

"Ya. Ini adalah rumah Ayah dan Ibu Ise. Pada akhirnya, aku dan yang lainnya hanya menumpang disini." Rias merespon perkataan Ibu Hyoudou dengan ucapan yang penuh dengan elegansi.

' _Eehhhh!? Buchou, bukankah kamu berkata "Ini adalah rumahku dan Ise" tadi di kamarku? Sungguh perubahan wajah!_ ' batin Issei.

"Ada juga kebun terbuka di atap. Aku akan menanam sayuran~!" Ujar Bapak Hyoudou dengan mata bersinar cerah.

"Karena kami membangunnya dengan teliti, ini takkan runtuh meskipun di tengah peperangan." kata Rias dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hahahaha, kamu cukup ahli bercanda juga, Rias-san." kata Bapak Hyoudou.

' _Tak mungkin seperti itu, namun meski begitu aku juga merasa kalau cara Orang Tuaku memandangku jadi sedikit berbeda sejak hari Kunjungan Orang Tua_ ' batin Issei.

"Selain itu juga ada lantai bawah tanah." Ujar Xenovia sambil nampak kesulitan menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Lantai bawah tanah!?" kata Issei.

"Ya,ada sampai tiga lantai bawah tanah." katanya.

Isseilah yang berteriak seliar itu tadi, Rias mengangguk mengiyakan. Rumah ini bahkan memiliki lantai bawah tanah, memang hanya orang kaya yang mampu membuat itu.

"Lantai bawah tanah pertama adalah ruang yang luas. Bukan hanya bisa dipakai sebagai ruang latihan, namun juga bisa untuk teater film. Ia juga dilengkapi pemandian dalam ruangan. Lantai bawah tanah kedua seluruhnya adalah kolam renang indoor. Juga bisa memakai air hangat. Di lantai bawah tanah ketiga adalah perpustakaan dan gudang penyimpanan." Rias menjelaskan ini sambil mengeluarkan cetak biru tambahan.

Jadi rumah Issei bahkan punya kolam renang indoor.

' _aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi_ ' batin Issei.

"Karena juga ada lift, kita bisa dengan nyaman naik dan turun dari lantai enam sampai lantai bawah tanah ketiga." kata Rias dengan yakinnya.

' _Rumah ini juga punya lift, jadi seperti gedung betulan. Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Dengan ini, rumahku sudah diubah menjadi residen mewah beberapa hari setelah liburan musim panas dimulai._ ' batin Issei dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kamu kembali ke Dunia Bawah!?" tanya Issei pada Rias.

Sarapan sudah selesai, dan Rias mengangguk pada Issei sambil duduk di kamarnya. Semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tengah berkumpul di kamar Issei.

Semua anggota yang tinggal bersama memiliki penampilan yang tidak biasa.

Matsuda, Motohama, Kiba, Koneko, dan Gasper telah datang ke rumah Issei beberapa saat yang lalu. Matsuda, Motohama, Kiba, dan Koneko yang pertama mengenakan baju kasual.

Matsuda memakai baju biru dengan jaket hitam, Koneko-chan dalam baju one-piece terlihat sangat imut. Bahkan dengan orang sebanyak ini, masih ada tempat kosong di ruangannya, semua orang tengah duduk di sofa yang terlihat mahal.

Hanya Gasper yang masuk kedalam kardus yang dibawanya, tapi dia mengenakan pakaian laki-laki.

"Aku berniat pulang karena libur musim panas sudah dimulai. Aku melakukan ini setiap tahun. Tunggu, ada apa Ise? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Rias.

"Uu, karena Buchou mendadak bicara soal kembali ke Dunia Bawah, aku berpikir kamu akan meninggalkanku dan pulang sendiri..." kata Issei sambil menangis, Matsuda dan Motohama langsung mengejeknya. Lalu, Matthew datang dan memukul kepala mereka dari entah dimana.

"Aduh,hanya soal itu? Kamu dan aku akan bersama selama ratusan, tidak, ribuan tahun dari sekarang, jadi tenang saja. Aku takkan tega meninggalkanmu begitu saja." kata Rias kemudian memberikan senyuman hangat sambil mengusap pipi Issei.

' _Begitu, kami adalah Iblis. Kami hidup lebih lama dari manusia. Jadi aku dan Buchou, serta anggota Klub yang lain, akan bersama untuk waktu yang panjang. Saat aku memikirkan itu, aku tak merasa kesepian sama sekali. Tentu, aku akan hidup lebih lama dari Orang Tuaku. Saat aku memikirkannya seperti itu, rasanya jadi kesepian...perpisahan itu suatu saat pasti akan datang._ ' batin Issei.

Rias dengan anggun meneguk tehnya sambil mengatakan itu,

"Tunggu, kita juga pergi ke Dunia Bawah!?" kata Issei. "Eh!? Kita akan pergi ke Dunia Bawah juga!?" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang kaget.

"Itu benar. Karena kalian semua Iblis budak dalam keluarga Issei, sangat alami bagi kalian untuk menyertai Majikan kalian. Kalian akan ikut pulang bersamaku. Kalau kupikir pikir, ini juga pertamakalinya bagi Asia dan Xenovia kan?" Asia mengangguk oleh ucapan Rias.

"Y-Ya! Aku gugup untuk pergi ke Neraka selagi masih hidup! A-Aku pikir aku akan pergi kesana dengan niat untuk mati!" kata Asia dengan gugupnya.

"Aku cukup tertarik dengan Dunia Bawah—di Neraka sejak dulu. Namun, agar bisa pergi ke Surga, aku harus melayani Tuhan namun sekarang aku Iblis, tak mungkin aku bisa pergi ke Surga. Aku merasa ironi melangkahkan kaki ke dunia yang sama dengan orang orang yang dikirim ke Neraka sebagai hukuman Tuhan. Neraka ya, itu cocok untuk mantan umat yang menjadi Iblis." Kata Xenovia dengan gugupnya.

"Kita akan menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas disana sampai tanggal 20 Agustus. Sepertinya kita akan kembali kesini di akhir bulan. Rencana kita adalah berlatih dan mengikuti sejumlah event di Dunia Bawah." Rias kemudian menceritakan jadwalnya.

"Hah, hah, hah..." ada sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti sedang kelelahan akibat dikejar sesuatu.

"Matthew, ada apa?" tanya Issei.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Entah mengapa, aku terlalu lelah akibat dikejar para wanita yang menjadi penghuni di apartemenku. Oh ya, aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Dunia Bawah, hanya saja..." kata Matthew yang mengambil napasnya lalu berdiri dan terdiam karena teringat tugas 'mengawasi'nya.

"Aku juga ikut ke Dunia Bawah." kata pria berambut hitam berwajah tampan tengah duduk di kursi di sudut yang memotong Matthew. Ia adalah Azazel.

Semua anggota klub dibuat tercengang oleh kemunculan mendadak Azazel. Sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang menentang Iblis, dia telah hadir di konferensi perdamaian tempo hari antara Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh.

Entah kenapa,hanya orang ini yang tetap berada di Akademi Kuou dan mulai menjadi Guru disana. Apalagi, dia juga menjadi Pembina Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Situasi semacam itu sungguh sulit untuk bisa dibayangkan.

' _Yang benar saja, dari mana datangnya orang ini? Aku tak merasakan kehadirannya sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku bodoh dalam bidang itu. Meski begitu, bahkan Buchou dan Kiba tak menyadarinya sama sekali._ ' batin Matthew.

Memang, karena dia adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, dia adalah eksistensi seperti-bos tergantung situasinya.

"Da-dari mana kau datang?" Tanya Rias pada Azazel sambil berkedip dalam kekagetan.

"Hmm? Bukannya secara normal dari pintu depan?" Dia menjawab dengan santainya.

"Aku bahkan tak merasakan kehadiran anda." Kiba mengatakannya dengan jujur.

"Kalian hanya kurang latihan. Aku datang secara normal. Yang lebih penting, kalian kembali ke Dunia Bawah kan? Berarti aku ikut juga, apalagi aku adalah [Guru] kalian." kata Azazel.

Dia juga sangat ahli dalam memberi penjelasan. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang cocok menjadi Guru atau Pengajar, hanya saja kalau dia tidak sering membaca 'majalah'nya. Azazel mengambil nota kecil dari kantongnya dan membacanya keras keras setelah membukanya.

"Jadwal untuk Dunia Bawah adalah, pertama,kunjungan Orang Tua Rias, dan perkenalan keluarga Iblis kepada kepala keluarga saat ini. Setelah itu, ada pertemuan bersama para Iblis muda. Dan kemudian kalian harus berlatih. Aku akan menyertai kalian selama latihan. Selagi kalian berada di kediaman Gremory, aku harus bertemu Sirzechs. Aagh, merepotkan sekali." Azazel mendesah.

Dia ternyata menganggapnya merepotkan. Semua orang berpikir kalau Gubernur dari organisasi ini sangat buruk dengan hal itu karena orang ini menerima banyak dukungan dari bawahannya. Dia akan selalu mengusir orang orang itu dengan ucapan "Tak apa apa, jadi kembalilah. Itu perintah...".

' _Kupikir kita beruntung memiliki Malaikat Jatuh semacam itu mengajari kita menjadi lebih kuat. Baiklah, aku akan semakin mendekati rivalku Vali Sang Hakuryuukou lewat kesempatan ini!_ ' batin Issei

"Omong-omong, Matthew, apakah para 'mantan budak'ku 'bersikap dengan baik'?" tanya Azazel.

"Tentu saja tidak?! Mereka mengganggu tidur pagiku!" kata Matthew.

"Kehidupanku semakin kacau?!" kata Matthew sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

( **Partner, bersyukurlah!** ) kata Lancelot.

'ENAK SAJA, AKU AKAN BERSYUKUR KALAU AKU BISA TIDUR DENGAN TENANG!' kata Matthew ke Lancelot.

( **...** ) kata Lancelot.

"Sekarang... SUDAH ADA 7 WANITA YANG MENGGANGGU!" kata Matthew sambil pergi dan memukul Azazel.

Azazel berkeliling di rumah Issei sambil kabur dari serangan Matthew. Yang lain hanya tertawa karena perilaku Matthew.

Sementara itu di Mindscape Matthew

Lancelot's POV

Aku sedang berada di badan partner, aku sedang berbicara dengan Nahoshi.

"Kalawarner, rambutnya mengingatkanku akan istriku, Tiamat." kata Nahoshi.

"Tiamat, si [Chaos Karma Dragon]?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa berbicara pada partner. Kalau aku bisa, aku akan memintanya untuk ke 'familiar forest' agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya, walau dalam wujud tombak." kata Nahoshi.

"Ok, aku akan beritahu partner." kataku.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Mendapatkan Tiamat

"kata"

 **'pikiran'**

'Bicara dengan Sacred Gear'

 **[Ddraig pada Issei]**

[Ddraig keras-keras]

 **(Lancelot pada Matthew)**

( _Lancelot keras-keras_ )

Chapter 9: Menemukan Tiamat.

Esok harinya, Matthew sedang berada di rumah Issei untuk memberitahu sesuatu.

Issei sedang duduk dengan Rias dan Akeno yang memegang tanganya. Lalu, Asia mengobrol dengan Xenovia tentang sesuatu yang suci, tentu saja, ini sangat haram bagi Rias dan yang lainnya. Matsuda dan Motohama sedang mencari titik lemah Issei agar mereka bisa mendapat seluruh gadis yang berada bersama Issei.

Koneko sedang makan kue, Kiba hanya berdiri sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Gasper, omong-omong masalah Gasper. Dia sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah kotaknya. Ini adalah salah satu kendala yang PALING SERING dialami Matthew ketika melatih Gasper untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki.

"Issei, aku tidak bisa ikut ke Alam Bawah Tanah, kalian saja yang pergi duluan." Kata Matthew ke mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Issei.

"Naga hanya bisa dilatih oleh naga." kata Matthew sambil memberikan sesuatu. "APAAN?! KAU TIDAK ADIL!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang segera memukul pelatihnya itu. "Ada urusan mendadak," kata Matthew yang menghindari pukulan mereka dengan menunduk dan membuat mereka ber. "Baiklah kalau kau memang ada urusan." Kata mereka. "Matthew, semoga kau aman disana." Kata Issei. "Apa ya alasannya?" tanya Rias. "Begini," kata Matthew yang memberitahu kronologi dari kejadian itu.

Flashback,

Matthew sedang tidur dikamarnya dengan tenang dan bebas dari Aori, Marcelia, Raynare, Amaterasu, Gabriel, Kalawarner, dan Katarea yang siap mengganggunya. Sihir perisainya sudah dipasang dan diperketat dua kali lebih ketat daripada biasanya.

( **Partner! Oi Partner!** ) kata Lancelot.

'Ya, ada apa, Lancelot? Hari pertama tidur tenangku terganggu tahu.' tanya Matthew, partnernya yang sedang tidur.

( **Besok kita pergi ke Hutan Familiar.** ) kata Lancelot

'Kenapa?' tanya Matthew.

( **Kita akan memberi tombakmu kepada seekor naga yang tinggal disana. Di tombakmu terdapat naga yang menjadi 'pasangan hidup'nya. Nana-Hoshi-no-Ryu** ) kata Lancelot.

'Tiamat? Oh tidak... Dia akan menghajarku...' kata Matthew ketakutan mengingat Tiamat akan marah kalau mendengar ini.

( **Tidak kalau kita memberi tahu yang benar. Tiamat akan menjadi Familiarmu dengan segera kalau dia mengetahui pasangannya ada didalam tombakmu itu.** ) kata Lancelot yang sedang meyakinkan

'Baiklah kalau begitu.' Kata Matthew yang kembali tidur.

" _Sampai aku mati, kau akan kubawa ke Alam Kematian denganku!_ ' batin Matthew yang ketakutan. Ternyata ada satu hal yang ia belum sadari selama ia berbicara dengan Lancelot. Ia merasakan ada yang berat dibadannya. lima beban yang berat ada dibadannya. Setelah ia membukakan matanya, dia sadar kalau ada lima wanita ditempat tidurnya.

' _KENAPA KALIAN BISA MASUK!?_ ' batin Matthew.

( **Hahaha, partnerku, kau benar-benar beruntung.** ) kata Lancelot yang tertawa di mindscapenya Matthew.

'BERUNTUNG!? APANYA YANG BERUNTUNG! ITU HANYA TERJADI KALAU AKU DAPAT UANG YANG BANYAK!" kata Matthew yang marah-marah dibatinnya.

( **Partner, kau memang beruntung** ) kata Lancelot.

'KAU KAN HANYA BISA GIGIT JARI KETIKA GUINEVERE DIAMBIL SAMA ATHUR!' kata Matthew ke Lancelot.

( **...** ) mengingat itu, Lancelot hanya bisa terdiam.

End Flashback

"Begitulah ceritanya." Kata Matthew.

"Oh jadi begitu," kata Rias.

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT TIDAK ADIL!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang segera memukul pelatihnya lagi.

Hanya saja, mereka malah saling meninju satu sama lain untuk sekali.

"Untungnya kusuruh semua wanita yang ada diapartemenku untuk menjaga disana. Hanya saja..." kata Matthew.

"Hanya saja apaan?!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang berteriak.

"Kalian ingat malaikat wanita dan dewi matahari yang menjadi salah satu guruku?" tanya Matthew ke mereka.

"Maksudmu..." kata mereka lalu tersenyum dengan mesumnya sambil membayangkan mereka.

"LATIHAN KALIAN AKAN KUPERKERAS!" kata Matthew yang memukul mereka.

"Amaterasu dan Gabriel tidak bisa akur disana." Kata Matthew kepada Rias dan yang lain sambil memasang muka takut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Matthew.

[ **Tunggu,** ] kata seseorang yang berbicara kepada Matthew.

"Kenapa, Ddraig?" tanya Matthew.

[ **Beritahu dia kalau aku rindu dengan... bagian...** ] kata Ddraig yang mimisan dimindscapenya Issei.

'Kau sendiri mesum!' kata Issei ke Ddraig.

[ **Maaf, Partner.** ] balas Ddraig.

"Tidak akan kusampaikan. Kalau mereka menanyakan keberadaanku, beritahu mereka kalau aku tidak ada." Kata Matthew yang segera pergi ke Familiar Forest melalui lingkaran sihir.

"Semoga kau beruntung, Matthew." Kata Issei yang mendoakan keberuntungan temannya.

"Matthew-kun dimana?" tanya seorang yang berambut hitam.

"Oh, Marcelia, dia tidak disini." Kata Issei.

"Matthew-kun kemana?" kata dua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul yaitu, Aori dan Raynare.

"Aori-san, Raynare-san, Matthew tidak ada disini." Kata Issei.

Lalu, Marcelia mengangguk. "Ise-kun, bagaimana kalau kita segera berangkat ke rumahku?" tanya Rias.

"Baiklah, Buchou." kata Issei.

' _Bagi Ise-kun,_ _Asia itu Asia, Akeno itu Akeno. Kalau Aku sendiri? Aku adalah 'Buchou'nya._ ' batin Rias yang kecewa akibat terus dipanggil oleh Issei dengan sebutan "Buchou".

Sementara itu di Familiar Forest

Saat cahaya dari lingkaran sihir transportasi berhenti, aku berada dalam hutan yang tak kukenal.

"Dalam hutan ini ada banyak Iblis pengguna familiar tinggal disini. Hari ini, aku ingin Ise dan Asia mendapatkan familiar mereka disini." kata Matthew.

"Get Daze!" kata sebuah suara yang sangat mengkagetkan.

"Aduh, aku jadi kaget karena kau, orang asing!" kata Matthew ke orang itu yang terkaget karena suaranya yang agak lantang.

"Namaku adalah Zatooji dari Kota Madara! Aku Iblis yang masih berlatih, berniat menjadi Master Familiar!" kata Zatooji.

"Madara?! Dimana dia?!" Kata Matthew yang marah akibat mendengar kata 'Madara' karena yang dia dengar adalah"Madara Uchiha" dari anime Naruto.

"Zatooji-san, aku membawa orang orang yang sudah kusebutkan sebelumnya." kata sebuah suara, lalu menunjukkan seorang wanita berseragam dengan kacamata.

"Souna-kaichou?" tanya Matthew dengan heran.

"Ryono-san, kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan formal.

"Aku ingin mencari Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat." kata Matthew.

"Ini berguna untuk melatih Issei dan Saji." kata Matthew.

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Sona.

"Dan, nama asliku bukan 'Souna Shitori' melainkan 'Sona Sitri', dan mereka semua adalah bawahanku." kata Sona.

"Oh," kata Matthew.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita sparing. 1 lawan 1." kata Matthew.

"Jangan, Kaichou, biar aku saja!" kata Saji.

"Saji, kamu masih terlalu lemah. Orang seperti dia membutuhkan HAMPIR SELURUH bidak untuk menjadikan dia sebagai bawahan kita." kata Sona.

"Aku tidak mau melawan perempuan." kata Matthew.

"Aku ini seorang laki-laki, mana mungkin aku akan menyerang perempuan? Memangnya aku Kokabiel yang menyerang siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu?" tanya Matthew.

"Ryono-san," kata Sona hanya saja Matthew segera menanyakan Zatooji.

"Bolehkah aku tahu kemana arahnya menuju tempat Tiamat?" tanya Matthew.

"Kamu harus lewat sini, lewat sana, bla, bla, bla (terlalu panjang)." kata Zatooji.

Matthew segera pergi setelah itu, segera ketempat dimana Tiamat berada. Hanya saja dia merasa aneh ditempat itu. Dia tidak merasakan apa apa. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di depan sebuah gua. Ia melihat sekeliling guna untuk mencari Tiamat.

Yang ada sebuah tanda dengan tulisan Eropa Utara berarti "Naga Tidur, Dilarang masuk!". Ia bukannya menghiraukan larangan itu, tetapi, dia tetap masuk kedalam gua berbahaya itu. Setelah beberapa meter perjalanan ia melihat ular dengan delapan kepala.

"Namaku Yamata-no-Orochi. Apakah kau ingin menemui gadis yang ada di dalam?" tanya ular itu. "Tidak, aku ingin mencari Tiamat." kata Matthew. "Hadapi aku dulu, karena kau sudah melewati wilayahku!" kata ular itu. "Baiklah!" kata Matthew yang segera memegang tombaknya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang ular itu.

Delepan ular segera menyerangnya dengan sangat cepat. Matthew segera melompat dan menusuk tombaknya ke kepala ular pertama. Lalu, dia segera berpindah ke ular kedua. Ular keempat mencegatnya dan berusaha unrtuk mengigitnya.

Matthew menghindar tapi, dia tergigit oleh kepala keempat dari Yamata-no-Orochi tepat di kakinya, racun dari Yamata-no-Orochi. "Argh!" kata Matthew. ( _Rivalku, Yamata-no-Orochi, kita bertemu lagi_ ) kata Lancelot ke Yamata no Orochi.

"Lancelot? Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" kata Yamata no Orochi.

( **Partner, untuk menyembuhkan racun ini kau harus mengaktifkan Juggernaut Drive. Tapi, jangan aktifkan Juggernaut Drive Tier II.** ) kata Lancelot.

"Baiklah, BALANCE BREAKER, GOD OF WAR MODE FULL TIER!" kata Matthew.

( _BALANCE BREAKER, GOD OF WAR MODE, FULL TIER_ ) kata Lancelot.

"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!" kata Matthew yang badannya sepenuhnya ditutupi oleh zirah Inggris dari kepala hingga kaki.

( _JUGGERNAUT DRIVE, SUPERIOR GOD MODE!_ ) kata Lancelot. Lalu, badannya

"Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan ini? HAHAHAHA, KAU SALAH BESAR!" kata Yamata-no-Orochi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua kepala itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Pantas saja, Susanō-sensei membuangmu kemari, kau terlalu sombong." kata Matthew kepada Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Mungkin, Susanō-sensei akan senang kalau aku berhasil mengalahkanku. Dia akan menraktirku Sushi dengan jumlah yang besar..." kata Matthew yang sedang mengeluarkan air liurnya karena memikirkan sushi dalam jumlah yang banyak ada di depannya. "Sepertinya, aku perlu memberikan pelajaran ke kau untuk tidak sombong." kata Mattthew yang menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Dimana kau, bocah tengik?!" kata Yamata-no-Orochi. Lalu, Matthew muncul dibakangnya dan mengayunkan tombaknya tepat disebuah lokasi dimana cabang-cabang dari kepalanya dan badannya. "Fire & Thunder Dragon Slash: Twin Sword Spin Version!" kata Matthew yang berputar ditempat yang sama. Serangan Matthew berhasil membuat Yamata-no-Orochi berteriak kesakitan.

Lalu, semua kepala Orochi menyerang Matthew. Matthew dengan cepat menghindar. Lalu, Matthew berada di atas kepala Yamata-no-Orochi. Kedelapan kepalanya dengan cepat menyerang Matthew. Masing-masing kepala berusaha untuk menyerang Matthew, tetapi Matthew berhasil menghindar. Lalu, dia berada disuatu tempat yang gelap. Ia melihat sesuatu yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Coba aku mainkan benda bergoyang itu." katanya. Lalu, dia memainkan benda itu.

Sementara itu, di tempat asal benda itu. "HAHAHAHAHA, GELI, GELI, HAHAHAHA." kata seekor ular berkepala delapan yang tertawa kegelian karena ada yang memainkan ekornya. "HAH? KAU YANG MEMAINKAN EKORKU?!" tanya ular itu.

Lalu, Matthew membuat klonnya sebanyak 7 klon. Menyuruh mereka berdiri di ekor ular itu. Lalu, mereka semua berlari dari ekornya sambil menyayat badan Yamata-no-Orochi. "ARGH!" teriak ular itu. "Masih Sombong, Yamata-no-Orochi?" tanya Matthew. "DASAR KAU!" kata Yamata-no-Orochi.

Lalu, Matthew dengan cepat menghilangkan klon-klonnya dan mengumpulkan elemen angin dan petir ditangan kirinya. "Ridora!" kata Matthew yang menyerang kepala utama Yamata-no-Orochi. "Kau..." kata Yamata-no-Orochi.

Lalu, dia menjelma menjadi seorang , ular berkepala delapan itu segera mendekati Matthew. "Kau boleh melewati daerah ini dengan satu syarat, jadikan aku Familiarmu." kata Yamata-no-Orochi yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

' _Aduh, dia malah minta aku untuk jadi tuannya? Susanō-sensei akan menghukumku. Ya sudahlah, demi Issei._ ' batin Matthew.

"Ya, tapi, pakai pakaianmu dulu." kata Matthew sambil menutup matanya.

"Sebentar," kata Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Tada~" katanya.

"Baiklah. Aku, Matthew Ryono, dengan ini aku memilih Yamata-no-Orochi sebagai Familiarku." kata Matthew yang mengigit jarinya dan menyuruh Yamata-no-Orochi untuk meminum darahnya. Ia pun segera meminum darahnya.

"Bagus, bagus." kata sesorang yang muncul darisebuah gledek.

"Susanō-sensei? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Matthew ke Susanō.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau membuatnya menjadi familiarmu. Tapi, tenang, aku tidak akan marah. Justru, aku senang kalau kau berhasil menjinakkan ular kolot ini." kata Susanō.

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU BILANG?!" tanya Yamata-no-Orochi dengan penuh amarah kepada Susanō.

"Jaga dia ya." kata Susanō.

"Tunggu!" kata Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Mulai sekarang, kuberi kau nama Yachi." kata Matthew.

"Baiklah," kata Yachi.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Tiamat." kata Matthew, Yachi pun mengangguk.

"Aku tahu arahnya." kata Yamata-no-Orochi.

Sesampainya di tempat Tiamat,

Matthew dan Yamuchi sudah sampai di suatu tempat. Disana terdapat seekor naga betina dengan sisik berwarna biru.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya naga itu.

"Mengganggu tidurku saja!" lanjut naga itu.

( _Tiamat, kami membawa suamimu yang tersegel dalam salah satu senjata milik partnerku._ ) kata Lancelot.

"Apa, suamiku? Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau ingin menipuku dan membunuhku. Kau kan pembantai naga." kata Tiamat yang masih belum percaya dengan kata-kata Lancelot.

" **Sayangku? Tiamat ini aku!** " kata naga yang ada ditombaknya.

"JANGAN BOHONG! DIA MATI DI TANGAN DDRAIG DAN ALBION YANG KERJANYA BERKELAHI TERUS TANPA MEMEDULIKAN SIAPA YANG MEREKA BUNUH!" kata Tiamat yang menebakkan bola api ukuran besar dari Matthew dan Yachi.

' _Ddraig, Albion, akan kupukul bokong kalian._ ' batin Matthew.

(BGM: Speed Star - Ryu ga Gotoku 4 Akiyama Battle Theme)

Matthew dan Yachi melompat untuk menghindar dari api itu.

"Yachi, kau berdiri dibelakang." kata Matthew. Lalu, dia membanting tombaknya ke tanah begitu Yachi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"SWORD SU..." katanya hanya saja dia teringat dengan kata Lancelot.

( **Partner, Gunakan tombak itu. Atau kita tidak bisa mengambilnya sebagai familiar!** ) kata Lancelot.

'Baiklah!' kata Matthew.

Lalu, Matthew menarik tombaknya kembali dan dengan cepat menyerang Tiamat. Tiamat lagi-lagi menembakkan bola api yang sama. "Makan ini, Ryukenmaru!" kata Matthew yang mengumpulkan energi di ujung tombaknya lalu, mengayunkan secara horizontal. ' _Sepertinya Lancelot benar juga, aku merasakan auranya dari suamiku._ ' batin Tiamat setelah kena dengan Ryukenmaru.

"Begini, aku mengambil tombak itu, kau mengambilku jadi familiarmu." kata Tiamat yang menjelma menjadi perempuan. "Ini," kata Matthew segera melempar tombaknya ke Tiamat. Lalu, dia mengigit jarinya. "Minum," kata Matthew yang menyodorkan jarinya ke Tiamat.

Lalu, Tiamat segera meminum darahnya. "Dengan ini, aku, Matthew Ryono, menyatakan Tiamat sebagai Familiarku. Kuberi kau nama Tifa" kata Matthew yang kacanduan akan game yang berjudul 'Final Fantasy VII'nya sedang kumat. "Ayo kita cepat ke tempat Issei dkk." kata Matthew yang segera memanggil lingkaran sihir untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Issei berada.

Setelah dia, Yachi dan Tifa sampai, mereka melihat semuanya kecuali Asia dan semua gurunya sedang bertarung dengan pasukan Khaos Brigade. "Dimana Asia?" tanya Matthew. "Dia diculik oleh Diodora Astaroth." kata Rias dengan tenangnya.

"Lagi pula siapa mereka?" tanya Issei dengan penasaran setelah melihat kedua gadis itu.

"Yang berambut hitam itu Yamata-no-Orochi, aka Yachi dan yang berambut biru itu Tiamat, aka Tifa." kata Matthew.

 _Dimanakah Asia? Siapakah Diodora Astaroth? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya._

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - pra-perang Gremory-Astaroth

**Halo semua, di chapter ini semua menggunakan FULL-Issei's POV. (hanya para tokoh utama yang mendapat POV yaitu, Matthew dan Issei. Tokoh lain juga bisa, hanya saja lebih jarang dibanding mereka). Athena akan muncul di chapter ini. Mulai chapter ini bakalan ada one-liner (enter setiap baris sekali), karena alasan tertentu. Satu hal lagi, BAGIAN ECCHI DARI FANFIC INI AKAN DIHILANGKAN! MENGINGAT INI RATED T.**

 **Warning: OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchisennya milik Ichiei Ishibumi. Lagu yang digunakan untuk Opening, Ending, dan BGM bukan milikku, milik artisnya masing-masing.**

* * *

Opening: BLESS YoUr NAME

* * *

Chapter 10 - Sebelum Asia Diculik (Issei's POV)

Aku, Issei Hyoudou, aku akan segera berangkat bersama Buchou dan kawan-kawannya, Matsuda, Motohama, Marcelia-san, Aori-san, Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san dan Azazel-sensei. Amaterasu-sama bisa langsung pergi kesana, sementara Matthew akan menemui kami setelah berurusan dengan keberangkatan. Tempat pertama yang kami tuju adalah—stasiun terdekat. Semuanya mengenakan seragam musim panas Akademi Kuou. Buchou yang mengatakannya, kalau kami memasuki Dunia Bawah, inilah seragam terbaik kami. Ini adalah stasiun dimana orang orang akan naik kereta. Kenapa kita pergi ke Dunia Bawah lewat sini? Aku penuh pertanyaan, namun Buchou dan Akeno-san dengan enteng berjalan menuju lift yang terpasang di stasiun.

Aku ingat kalau itu adalah lift kecil yang paling banyak hanya bisa memuat lima orang. Buchou dan Akeno-san masuk lebih dulu, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu, masuklah dulu, Ise, Asia, dan Xenovia. Kita akan turun dari sini.". "Tu-Turun?" Kataku kebingungan oleh ucapan Buchou. Apalagi, stasiun ini hanya bisa bergerak naik. "Ayolah, berhenti berkedip kaget seperti itu dan segera masuk." Buchou membujuk kami sambil tersenyum simpul. Dimana kami di kelompok Iblis baru saling bertukar tatap, kami mematuhi ucapan Buchou. "Yuuto, Koneko, Gasper, Matsuda, dan Motohama kalian adalah rombongan yang kedua." kata Buchou. "JANGAN SATUKAN KITA DENGAN SI BISHOUNEN TERKUTUK DAN BENCONG SIALAN INI!?" teriak Matsuda dan Motohama sambil menujuk Kiba dan Gasper.

"Azazel-sensei, ingat pesan Matthew-san." kata Buchou. "Baik, aku akan turun bersama mereka berempat." kata Azazel-sensei. "Ingat! Jangan coba-coba sentuh mereka kalau kau tidak ingin senasib dengan Kokabiel." kata Matthew dalam pikiran Azazel. "Ya, Buchou." Kiba menjawab Buchou,dan kemudian pintu lift tertutup.. Karena kami membawa barang barang besar, bagian dalamnya jadi terasa agak sesak. Sudah kuduga, tampilan layar hanya menunjukkan lantai "1" dan "2", tapi...Buchou mengeluarkan benda yang sepertinya adalah kartu dari saku roknya dan meletakkannya ke arah panel elektronik.

Pi.

Terdengar semacam suara elektronik...ia bereaksi dengan kartu. Dan kemudian,

Gakun.

Aku ditekan oleh sensasi seperti terjatuh! Eh! Ada lantai bawahnya!? Asia dan aku tak bisa tidak terkejut! Xenovia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai reaksi kecil. Buchou dan Akeno-san melihat kondisi aku dan Asia yang kaget,dan tertawa kecil pada kami. "Dibawah stasiun ini, ada lantai rahasia." kata Buchou. "Buchou, meski aku dibesarkan di kota ini, ini pertamakalinya aku mendengar hal semacam itu!" Kataku. "Itu sudah alami. Itu rute yang hanya eksklusif bagi Iblis. Manusia biasa tak bisa datang kemari meskipun berusaha sekeras nyawa mereka. Area untuk digunakan secara eksklusif oleh Iblis tersembunyi dibawah kota ini dengan cara semacam ini tahu?" kata Buchou.

Sepertinya ada banyak tempat yang tak kuketahui di kotaku. Seberapa jauhkah urusan Iblis sudah masuk ke kota ini? Kami terus turun sampai menit berikutnya. Setidaknya, lift sudah berhenti. Setelah pintu terbuka, Buchou menyuruh kami maju dengan "Majulah", dan yang menemui tatapanku saat aku pertama keluar adalah—ruang yang sangat luas! Hampir seperti gua raksasa! Namun, sepertinya memiliki struktur layaknya platform stasiun. Meski ada beberapa perbedaan dari desain dan struktur dengan yang ada di dunia manusia...Tunggu, ada rel keretanya juga! Sudah kuduga, ini memang stasiun! Setelah kami menunggu sebentar, kami juga disusul oleh Kiba dan yang lainnya dari lift. Lalu, Azazel yang sudah dipukul oleh para gadis ikut turun. Hanya saja dia tidak benjol.

Tentu saja, dia tidak mungkin kesakitan dengan pukulan perempuan semenjak dia adalah Malaikat-Jatuh dengan 12 sayap. "Karena kita semua sudah ada disini, mari berjalan menuju peron ketiga." Dengan panduan Buchou dan Akeno-san, kami mulai berjalan. Hah, tapi ruangannya luas sekali. Aku merasa tempat ini beberapa kali lebih luas dari stasiun yang biasa kalian kunjungi. Langit langit di atas juga nampak jauh. Sepertinya suaramu akan menggema kalau kamu berteriak "Hei!" Tak ada siapapun disini selain kami. Lampu dinding yang menerangi tempat ini memberikan cahaya misterius seperti sihir. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, Akeno-san mendekat ke sampingku—dan mendadak menggenggam tanganku! Apa dia ingin berjalan sambil gandengan tangan?

Aku kaget, namun entah kenapa aku juga menggenggam kembali tangannya seperti yang biasa kulakukan dengan Asia. Meski aku hanya melakukan itu, wajah Akeno-san tersipu dan sepertinya dia senang! Eh!? Apa ini tak apa apa!? Aaah, tapi, kalau dia menunjukkan reaksi feminin seperti itu, bahkan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa! Bahkan meski dia biasanya sangat erotis, dia terkadang bersikap layaknya gadis normal. Perbedaan itu begitu merangsang naluri lelakiku! Uu, tatapan Buchou dan Asia begitu tajam...Mata Asia bahkan sudah berair. Maaf, Asia. Setelah mengambil jalur kiri dan kanan, kami muncul di ruangan yang luas lagi. Oh! Oooooh! Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah kereta di hadapan kami!

Aku berkata 'sepertinya' sebab bentuknya lebih aneh dari kereta yang biasa kulihat. Ada banyak pola yang mewakili Iblis tertempa di beberapa sudutnya...Ah, itu kan simbol keluarga Gremory! Dan ada juga simbol milik Sirzechs-sama! Jangan jangan ini— "Ini adalah kereta milik keluarga Gremory." Buchou menjawab tanpa keraguan! Hebat! Bahkan keluarga Gremory juga memiliki kereta...

Bushu.

Mendadak aku terkejut, pintu kereta terbuka secara otomatis. Dengan panduan Buchou, kami masuk kedalam kereta. Aku sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi betapa hebatnya properti Majikanku, namun ini baru permulaan.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing.

Peluit keberangkatan berbunyi, dan kereta mulai bergerak. Kami semua memilih duduk di tengah kereta. Buchou berada satu gerbong di depan kami, dan sepertinya para Budaknya harus duduk di kereta tengah di belakangnya. Kupikir memang ada sedikit tata krama disini. Aku dan Asia duduk bersama di kursi yang menghadap berlawanan dari arah gerak kereta, dan Akeno-san dan Xenovia duduk menghadap kami. Koneko-chan, Gasper, dan Kiba mengambil tempat duduk di samping kami. Dan ada juga Azazel-sensei yang duduk di belakang gerbong kereta, namun—dia sudah memasuki mode tidur lelap. Disampingnya ada 4 wanita yang bertengkar tentang "Siapa yang akan Matthew ambil sebagai pacar?" (padahal dia tidak mau). Yaitu, Marcelia-san, Aori-san, Raynare-san, dan Kalawarner-san.

Kereta mulai berjalan selama beberapa menit. Kereta melaju sepanjang lorong gelap. Aku pernah diceritakan kalau kereta ini bertenaga bahan bakar unik yang hanya ada di Dunia Bawah. Ada banyak hal yang masih belum kuketahui tentang dunia itu, bukan? "Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?" Tanyaku pada Akeno-san. "Mungkin sekitar satu jam. Karena sepertinya kereta ini melewati pelindung dimensi melalui cara resmi sebelum akhirnya sampai di stasiun Dunia Bawah." balasnya. "Kupikir kita bisa tinggal melompat dengan lingkaran sihir dan memasuki Dunia Bawah seperti itu."

"Biasanya itu tak apa apa, tapi kalau Ise-kun dan anggota keluarga Iblis lain tak masuk setidaknya melalui rute resmi, kalian bisa dihukum karena masuk secara ilegal. Karena itu Ise-kun dan yang lainnya harus menyelesaikan prosedur masuk yang benar terlebih dulu." kata Akeno. "Eh!? Masa sih!? Tapi aku sudah melompat memakai lingkaran sihir dan memasuki pesta pertunangan Buchou sebelumnya!?" balasku. Ya, aku pernah memasuki pesta pertunangan Buchou di Dunia Bawah menggunakan lingkaran sihir transfer yang diberikan oleh Grayfia-san. Apa aku akan dihukum!? Tak mungkin ada borgol polisi saat aku sampai di Dunia Bawah setelah ini kan!?

Akeno-san memberi senyum lembut melihat kekhawatiranku. "Sepertinya itu adalah kejadian khusus karena kamu berpindah dengan lingkaran sihir milik Sirzechs-sama,tahu!? Tentu saja, melakukannya dua kali itu mustahil." katanya. "Be-begitukah...jadi tiket sekejap ke penjara karena pergi kesana sudah dimaafkan..." kataku yang sedikit lega. Itu karena aku tak tahu apa apa tentang aturan Iblis meski aku sendiri adalah Iblis. Bukan hanya aku tak berpengalaman, pengetahuanku tentang Iblis bahkan lebih terbatas ketimbang Asia dan Xenovia. Entah bagaimana selama ini aku tetap bisa bertahan.

"Karena itu kejadian khusus, masalah lingkaran sihir itu sudah tak apa apa. Namun, kamu mungkin dihukum karena kontak seksual dengan Majikanmu." kata Akeno-san sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan tangannya dan mengatakan ini sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa!?" Hei hei hei! Akan sangat serius kalau itu benar! Aku sudah berkali kali menyentuh tubuh Buchou,tahu!? Ah, ini gawat. Aku terstimulasi hanya dengan mengingat sensasi itu. Tubuh Buchou begitu mulus dan lembut. Selain itu juga elastis, sehingga terasa menyenangkan saat aku menyentuh kulitnya... Fuwa. Selagi aku mengulangi khayalan itu, seseorang sudah naik ke pangkuanku—tunggu, Akeno-san!? Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memandangku dengan tatapan erotis!

Teteapi, tangan Asia muncul dari samping dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Asia nampak marah dengan mata berair dan mulutnya cemberut dengan bentuk huruf "he" "Pengaruh Akeno-san terlalu kuat. Ise-san akan benar benar menjadi orang mesum..." katanya. "Ara ara, Asia-chan, bukankah tak apa apa kalau pria muda bersikap mesum?"

Eh? Koneko-chan biasanya akan meledekku dengan tajam di saat seperti ini, tapi...saat aku melihat ke arahnya, Koneko-chan hanya melamun menghadap jendela. Dia benar benar mengabaikan kami meskipun sejak tadi kami sangat berisik! Dia sepertinya bukan Koneko-chan yang biasanya...di sebelahnya, Gasper juga tampak tak berani mengajaknya bicara. Dan kemudian— "Lihat siapa yang bicara, Asia. Umumnya,hubungan kulit diantara Majikan dan Budak itu normal..." —. Suara ini kan...saat aku menolehkan mataku, Majikanku tengah berada disana, aura merah mengerikan menyelimuti tubuhnya! Dia marah! Dan luar biasa marah! Kenapa dia ada disini!? Bukannya dia berada satu gerbong di depan kami!?

B-Buchou! I-Ini gawat! Akeno-san tengah di pangkuanku sambil memasang ekspresi cabul di wajahnya! Tanganku sudah hampir mencapai bagian dalam roknya! Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku, namun Akeno-san membawa tanganku ke mulutnya.

Nuchu.

Jari tengahku membuat suara basah, dan masuk kedalam mulut Akeno-san! Uhaa! Sensasi berada dalam mulut gadis membuat otakku meledak! Terasa hangat dan lengket, dan selain itu, jariku terselimuti lidahnya! Apalagi, dia juga mengisapnya! Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang sedang diisap! Saat Akeno-san mengeluarkan jariku dari mulutnya, benang air liur bisa terlihat secara erotis merentang dari jemariku! "Mencuri dari Majikan membuatku semakin panas." kata Akeno-san yang tersenyum pada Buchou dengan ekspresi kemenangan! S-seram! Erotis,tapi seram! "A-Akeno,itu tak—" kata Buchou yang tidak pernah mau mengalah.

"Tuan Putri Rias. Komunikasi dengan budakmu itu tak apa apa, namun bukankah memberi contoh prosedur juga bagus?" Suara kemarahan Buchou terinterupsi, dan orang ketiga tanpa diduga muncul. Ia adalah pria paruh baya. Penampilannya seperti kondektur kereta. Apa dia memang kondektur? Jenggot putihnya nampak lebat. "Ma-maaf..." katanya. "Ho-ho-ho. Sang Tuan Putri sampai penasaran dengan topik pria dan wanita. Saya benar benar panjang umur!" kata orang itu Wajah Buchou memerah malu oleh tawa bahagia pria itu. Melepas topinya, dia membungkukkan kepalanya pada kami.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, seluruh keluarga Iblis baru Tuan Putri. Saya Reynaldo, kondektur dari kereta pribadi Gremory. Senang bertemu kalian." katanya.

Kami juga berdiri dan membungkuk membalas sambutan ramahnya.

"Se-senang bertemu anda juga! Saya [Pion] Buchou Rias Gremory-sama, Hyodou Issei! Senang bertemu anda!"

"Saya Asia Argento! [Peluncur]! Senang bertemu anda!"

"Saya Xenovia. [Kuda]. Senang bertemu anda juga." kata kami semua sambil tersenyum padanya.

Akeno-san juga kembali ke kursinya sebelum kusadari. Dia sepertinya agak kecewa karena harus berpisah. Serangan ero Akeno-san sungguh menyeramkan! Bahkan aku tak berkutik! Bisa bisa keperjakaanku dicuri sebelum aku menyadarinya! Dia luar biasa, [Ratu] kami! Meski terkadang sikap ala gadis normalnya juga tak kalah menegangkan!

Setelah saling menyapa, sang kondektur—Reynaldo-san mengambil mesin aneh yang tak kuketahui, dan mulai merekam kami dengan sesuatu berbentuk monitor.

"U-Umm...?"

Aku, Asia, dan Xenovia merasa tak nyaman oleh reaksinya. Buchou dan Akeno-san sepertinya tahu mesin apa itu.

"Ini mesin dari Dunia Iblis yang mengecek dan membandingkan kalian. Fakta kalau kereta ini memasuki Dunia Bawah secara formal sangat penting, sehingga semua mode transportasi memerlukan inspeksi. Akan jadi masalah serius kalau terjadi penyelundupan. Pada saat ini, akan sangat gawat kalau seseorang menyusup ke dalam kereta."

Begitu. Jadi dia mengkonfirmasi apakah kami Iblis sungguhan atau tidak dengan mesin itu.

Buchou berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Rekamanmu menunjukkan jenis bidakmu, dan saat diterima ia akan diregistrasi sebagai data di Dunia Bawah. Karena itu mereka mengeceknya dengan mesin ini. Tak ada masalah. Karena semua orang disini tak ada satupun yang memalsu."

Meski Buchou mengatakan itu, alat itu berbunyi "BI-BI" padaku, yang artinya aku bukan "PEMALSU" kan? Aku sedikit takut, namun kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara "PIKON!", dan pengecekan kami lolos.

"Tuan Putri, dengan ini baik pengecekan dan formalitas masuk dari orang orang baru disini sudah selesai. Sekarang kalian bisa santai dan beristirahat sampai kita sampai di stasiun tujuan. Ada juga ranjang untuk tidur dan tempat untuk menikmati makanan, jadi silakan menggunakannya sampai kita mencapai tujuan kita."

Reynaldo-san tersenyum puas. Ooh, jadi kita lolos hanya dengan itu saja!? Mesin itu benar benar hebat!

"Terima kasih, Reynaldo. Bagaimana dengan Azazel?"

Buchou menoleh untuk menatap sensei, tapi ia tengah tertidur pulas.

"...Sungguh aneh pria itu, tidur nyenyak di kereta milik bangsa yang sudah lama menjadi musuhnya sampai tempo hari."

Buchou sedikit memasang wajah kaget, namun ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Ho-ho-ho. Gubernur dari Malaikat Jatuh sungguh penuh damai."

Reynaldo-san juga tertawa lebar.

Yang benar saja, entah kalian bisa menyebutnya pemberani atau hanya nekat, Azazel-sensei adalah malaikat Jatuh yang super cuek.

Pengecekan selesai selagi sensei masih tertidur, dan proses masuk yang aman dari semua anggota klub akhirnya beres.

Sekitar 40 menit setelah keberangkatan kami, kami mendengar pengumuman selagi menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu.

[Kita akan segera menembus dinding pelindung dimensi! Kita akan segera menembus dinding pelindung dimensi!]

"Cobalah melihat keluar."

Ujar Buchou padaku, Asia, dan Xenovia. Awalnya,Buchou seharusnya duduk di gerbong depan sebagai Iblis kelas tinggi, namun dia sepertinya kesepian seorang diri dan akhirnya memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama kami.

Mengikuti ucapan Buchou, aku memajukan wajahku ke jendela bersama Asia. Kemudian—

Pemandangan berubah dari kegelapan sebelumnya, dan daratan luas muncul! Ooh! Langit ungu! Dan juga—

"Pegunungan! Dan pepohonan juga! Hahahaha! Hebat! Hebaaaatttt!"

Aku tanpa sadar berteriak kegirangan sekeras itu. Tapi di sebelahku, Asia juga merasa girang dengan teriakannya "Hebat! Hebat!" Karena, kita seperti sedang berpiknik!

Karena ada daratan dari Dunia yang tak kita kenali sebelumnya!

"Tak masalah kalau kalian membuka jendelanya sekarang."

Buchou sudah memberi izin, jadi aku membuka jendela. Angin berhembus masuk! Aku juga menghirup udara di Dunia Bawah sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa terasa berbeda dari dunia manusia! Ketimbang semacam perasaan lengket, aku merasa lebih nyaman! Selain itu, temperatur udaranya juga tepat. Tidak panas, ataupun dingin.

Saat aku menarik wajahku dari jendela dan melihat ke belakang, sepertinya kereta baru saja keluar dari sesuatu berbentuk lubang hitam.

Itu dinding dimensi!? Lorong dimensi!? Yang jelas, sepertinya itu adalah saluran yang berhubungan dengan dunia manusia. Kami keluar dari sana. Dan sekarang kami memasuki Dunia Bawah!

Aku bisa melihat pemandangan Dunia Bawah dari tempat dudukku. Ada pegunungan dan sungai juga. Pepohonan tumbuh menjulang tinggi, dan bahkan ada hutannya. Ah! ada kota! Ada rumah rumahnya juga! Bentuknya memang aneh aneh, namun ditinggali para Iblis kan?

Hebat! Berpikir kembali, aku belum pernah bepergian ke luar negeri. Ini mungkin pertamakalinya aku membuat kontak dengan negara dan budaya asing.

Sulit dipercaya kalau kontak budaya asing pertamaku adalah dengan dunia lain. Hidupku memang aneh!

"Wilayah ini sudah berada dibawah kekuasaan Gremory."

Ujar Buchou dengan bangga.

"Berarti, semuanya termasuk rel kereta yang kita lalui sampai sekarang ini adalah tanah milik keluarga Buchou!?"

Buchou mengangguk oleh pertanyaan kagetku. Serius!? sungguh mengejutkan! Jadi pegunungan, sungai, dan kota yang kita lalui sebelumnya adalah wilayah kekuasaan keluarganya!? Berarti, orang orang yang tinggal di kota itu juga berada di bawah kekuasaan Gremory!?

Aku sekali lagi menatap Buchou dengan tatapan hormat bercampur iri.

Hebat! Majikanku sungguh kaya raya! Skalanya sungguh berbeda!

"Berapa besar wilayah Gremory itu?"

Itu adalah pertanyaanku. Jujur saja, aku tertarik mengetahui seberapa besarnya. Apa seukuran distrik Tokyo?

Kiba mendadak menunjukkan wajahnya di balik tempat dudukku dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalau kuingat baik baik,sekitar ukuran pulau Honshu di Jepang."

...Ha? aku tak bisa mempercayai telingaku untuk sesaat oleh jawaban tak terduga itu. Tapi, aku segera paham.

"H-Honshuuuuuuuu!"

Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa! Baik Buchou dan Kiba mengangguk.

"Dunia Bawah memiliki luas permukaan yang sama dengan Dunia manusia, namun populasi disini tak sama dengan di dunia manusia. Bahkan dengan Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan bangsa lainnya, tempat ini masih banyak yang kosong. Dan karena tak ada laut, daratan disini sangat luas."

Buchou menjelaskan itu.

Serius!? Tunggu, sudah berapa kali aku menggunakan kata "serius" dan "hebat" hari ini!? Kalau seseorang mendengar informasi semacam itu, sudah alami dia akan shock!

De-dengan kata lain, kalau ada di duniaku, wilayah keluarga Gremory akan menutupi hampir separuh luas Jepang...I-Itu pasti karena Buchou adalah 'Tuan Putri'! dia benar benar sekaya itu!? Skalanya sungguh hebat.

"Meskipun ukurannya seluas pulau Honshu, masih banyak wilayah yang kosong. Toh kebanyakan berisi hutan dan pegunungan."

Bu-Buchou, meski kamu mengatakan itu, hal itu sudah melampaui imajinasiku dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi...

Di sampingku, Asia juga berada dalam kondisi '?'. Kalau Xenovia, dia sudah berhenti menyadari sekelilingnya dan mulai mengobrol tentang Pedang dari Dunia Bawah dengan Kiba.

Buchou menepukkan tangannya seolah baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Benar juga. Ise, Asia, Xenovia. Karena bagian wilayahku akan diberikan pada kalian nanti, tolong katakan padaku tempat apa yang kalian inginkan."

"Ka-Kami bisa punya wilayah sendiri?"

"Kalian semua adalah keluarga Iblis dari kepala keluarga selanjutnya. Tinggal di wilayahku sebagai bagian keluarga Gremory diizinkan. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, dan bahkan Gasper memiliki tanah dalam wilayahku."

Dengan suara 'PON!', Buchou membuat peta muncul di udara dengan sihir dan kemudian membentangkannya lalu menunjukkannya pada kami.

Peta Geografi yang tak kukenali, tapi sepertinya itu menunjukkan wilayah keluarga Gremory.

Buchou berbicara dengan senyum lebar.

"Area merah adalah tempat yang sudah diambil, jadi sudah tak bisa diapa apakan lagi, tapi di tempat lain masih tak apa apa. Sekarang, tunjuklah wilayah mana yang kalian inginkan. Akan kuberikan pada kalian."

Ayah, Ibu, aku mendapat kejutan tak terduga di Dunia tak terduga ini...

Beberapa menit setelah itu, kereta terus berjalan sepanjang dunia yang tak kukenali ini.

Pada akhirnya, area yang masih bersifat alami seperti Hutan dan Pegunungan adalah wilayah pribadiku. Memang, karena pengaturan wilayahku masih menunggu nanti di masa depan, aku tinggal memilihnya saja untuk sekarang.

Kemudian pengumuman lain muncul.

[Kita akan segera sampai di residen utama Gremory! Kita akan segera sampai di residen utama Gremory! Para penumpang, terima kasih telah menaiki kereta ini!]

Ooh,akhirnya sampai juga!

Aku melepaskan tubuhku dari jendela dan menolehkan mataku ke arah depan. Lalu...entah kenapa, ada kerumunan orang banyak sekali disana! Ada apa ini!? Saat aku memperjelas pandanganku, kulihat mereka adalah prajurit yang mengenakan seragam prajurit! Mungkinkah orang orang ini adalah penjaga keluarga Gremory!?

"Ise, kita hampir sampai. Tutup jendelanya."

"Y-Ya,Buchou."

Atas saran Buchou, kami mulai bersiap siap turun. Kecepatan kereta perlahan melambat dan pada akhirnya berhenti.

Gakun.

Setelah berhenti dengan tenang, kami keluar dari pintu depan dengan Buchou di depan.

Namun, hanya Azazel-sensei yang kelihatannya tak akan turun segera.

"Ah? Anda tidak turun, sensei?"

"Ya, aku berniat terus melaju sepanjang wilayah Gremory seperti ini dan pergi ke wilayah Maou. Aku ada pertemuan dengan Sirzechs dan orang orang penting disana. Anggap saja 'Undangan'. Karena menghadap residen utama Gremory, aku akan datang nanti setelah menemui mereka dan menyelesaikan sapaanku."

Azazel-sensei mengibaskan tangannya dan menjelaskan itu. Begitu, karena sensei adalah pemimpin organisasi besar, jadwalnya sangat sibuk setelah datang kemari.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, sensei."

"Kirim salam buat kakakmu dari aku, Azazel."

Sensei mengibaskan tangannya menanggapi ucapanku dan Buchou.

Tak lama setelah aku keluar dari gerbang stasiun dengan anggota klub lain minus sensei—

[Selamat datang, Rias-Ojou-sama!]

Sungguh suara yang seirama! Ooh! Aku dibuat kaget! Tak lama kemudian—

Panpanpanpanpan!

Kembang api menyala, para prajurit mengarahkan senapan mereka ke langit dan menembak, dan orang orang yang tampaknya band orkestra mulai bermain dengan nyaring! Prajurit yang menaiki makhluk misterius terbang di atas langit sambil mengibarkan bendera.

Aku dan Asia tak tahu harus apa menghadapi semua kejadian tak terduga ini dan hanya diam saja seolah itu semua bukan urusan kami. Kiba dan yang lainnya sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, namun bagi aku dan Asia yang masih baru, fenomena ini terlalu luar biasa! Xenovia terus mengedip ngedipkan matanya!

"Hiiiiii...banyak amat orangnya..."

Gasper ketakutan oleh banyaknya jumlah orang disini dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungku.

Melihat lebih seksama, ada banyak maid dan butler diantara mereka juga. Saat Buchou mendekati mereka, mereka secara bersamaan menganggukkan kepala mereka dan—

[Selamat datang, Rias-Ojou-sama!]

Mereka menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku pulang. Aku telah kembali."

Buchou juga merespon dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Melihat itu, para maid dan butler juga membalasnya dengan senyum.

Dan kemudian seorang wanita yang kukenali wajahnya muncul.

— Bukan lain adalah sang maid berambut perak, Grayfia-san!

"Selamat datang kembali, Ojou-sama. Anda datang lebih awal. Yang penting, syukurlah anda baik baik saja selama perjalanan. Baiklah, semua anggota keluarga, mohon menaiki kereta. Kita akan menuju ke residen utama dengan ini."

Kami dituntun oleh Grayfia-san menuju kereta yang nampak mewah! Kudanya juga sepertinya bukan kuda normal, karena ada kilatan cahaya di mata mereka dan ukurannya lebih besar dari kuda yang kukenal. Inikah Kuda di Dunia Bawah?

Barang barang kami masih ada di kereta, namun—saat aku menolehkan mataku kembali ke kereta, para maid tengah membawa barang barang kami dari kereta. Ooh,sungguh kuat!

"Aku akan ikut dengan para budakku. Karena Ise dan Asia nampak cemas karena ini pertamakali bagi mereka."

"Saya paham. Saya akan persiapkan beberapa kendaraan, jadi silahkan menaiki manapun yang anda sukai."

Grayfia-san menyetujui permintaan Buchou.

Aku, Buchou, Asia, Xenovia, dan Grayfia-san menaiki kereta pertama di depan kami. Anggota lain yang tidak naik akan menaiki kereta selanjutnya.

Sekali kami menaikinya, kereta mulai bergerak maju dimana kaki kaki kuda membuat suara "Pakarapakara"

Hebat. Ini pertamakalinya aku menaiki kereta kuda!

Melihat pemandangan sekitar, terdapat jalan yang lapang dan deretan pepohonan yang indah. Jalan merentang sampai jauh ke depan...Tunggu, ada sesuatu di ujung jalan ini...

Struktur raksasa mendadak tertangkap oleh pandanganku.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Buchou...kastil besar apa itu...?"

Aku begitu kaget sampai mataku serasa mau lepas, dan aku mengacungkan jariku pada sesuatu yang nampak seperti kastil raksasa dari jendela.

"Itu adalah residen utama dari salah satu rumahku."

Dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya, Buchou tanpa diduga mengatakan "salah satu rumahku".

...Apa mungkin aku adalah bagian keluarga Iblis yang sangat kaya raya?

Melihat ke luar, bunga bunga indah bermekaran, air menyembur dari pancuran yang terdesain indah,dan burung burung beraneka warna beterbangan. Kereta kuda bergerak maju melewati sesuatu yang nampaknya adalah taman rumah Buchou.

"Kita sepertinya sudah sampai."

Setelah Buchou menggumamkan itu, pintu kereta terbuka. Pria seperti butler melakukan sedikit anggukan.

Buchou turun lebih dulu, dan kemudian kami semua mengikutinya secara bergiliran. Kereta kedua juga sudah tiba, dan Kiba dan yang lainnya mulai turun.

Para maid dan butler berdiri berbaris di kedua sisi dan membuat jalan! Karpet merah merentang ke arah kastil raksasa itu,dan gerbang kastil raksasa membuat suara 'Gigigi' ketika terbuka.

"Ojou-sama, dan semua anggota keluarganya. Silahkan, masuk kedalam."

Grayfia membungkuk kecil dan meminta kami masuk.

"Ayo, jangan sungkan."

Buchou mengatakannya sambil berjalan di atas karpet. Sosok kecil menghambur keluar dari barisan maid dan butler dan berlari ke arah Buchou.

"Rias-nee-sama! Selamat datang kembali!"

Anak laki laki imut dengan rambut merah memeluk Buchou.

"Milicas! Aku pulang. Kamu tambah besar ya?"

Buchou juga memeluk balik anak itu dengan gemas.

"U-Umm,Buchou. Siapa anak ini?"

Saat aku menanyakannya, Buchou memperkenalkan anak itu sekali lagi.

"Anak ini adalah Milicas Gremory. Putra dari kakakku—Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. Dia adalah keponakanku."

—Putra Sirzechs-sama!

Dengan kata lain, dia adalah putra Maou! Uoh! Berarti dia seorang pangeran!?

"Ayo Milicas. Sapa mereka. Pria ini adalah bagian dari keluargaku."

" Milicas Gremory. Senang bertemu kamu."

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sama sama! Te-terima kasih untuk sapaannya! A-aku...bukan, namaku Hyodou Issei!"

Uwaaaah, aku begitu tegang dan hampir meneriaki anak yang jauh lebih muda dariku ini!

Buchou juga berbicara sambil tersenyum senang.

"Karena hanya orang itu sendiri yang mewarisi titel Maou bisa menggunakan namanya, anak ini tetap seorang Gremory meskipun dia putra kakakku. Dia juga salah satu pewaris kepala keluarga ini setelahku."

Heh, jadi dia pewaris keluarga setelah Buchou. Memang, dia adalah putra dari anak tertua keluarga. Sirzechs-sama mungkin sudah meninggalkan keluarga, namun putranya adalah pewaris penting dari keluarga Gremory.

Selain itu, siapa istri Sirzechs-sama? Karena dia punya anak, seharusnya dia juga punya pasangan...

"Ayolah, masuk ke rumahku."

Buchou memegang tangan Milicas-sama dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Aku dan Asia hanya mengikuti mereka, mati matian supaya tidak ketinggalan. Gasper sejak tadi lengket di punggungku dan tak mau lepas.

Kami melewati gerbang raksasa dan masuk kedalam. Gerbang kastil dalam juga terbuka satu demi satu.

Kami kemudian sampai ke ruangan yang sepertinya adalah aula depan. Terdapat tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua di hadapan kami! Ada juga tempat lilin raksasa di langit langit! Besar sekali! Aula ini begitu besar! Begitu besarnya sampai ada ruangan untuk pertemuan atlet sedunia!

"Ojou-sama, saya akan tunjukkan kamar mereka setelah ini."

Grayfia-san mengangkat tangannya dan beberapa maid berkumpul dengan kami. Semua maidnya adalah wanita cantik! Apa ini juga bagian dari layanan?

"Benar juga, aku harus menyapa Ayah dan Ibu setelah datang ke rumah juga."

Buchou bergumam "Hmmm" seperti sedang memikirkan hal hal untuk dilakukan setelah ini.

"Tuan saat ini sedang tidak ada. Beliau mungkin kembali di sore hari. Beliau berkata kalau beliau akan menemui anda di malam hari bersama semuanya saat jamuan makan malam."

"Begitu, aku paham, Grayfia. Kalau begitu,kurasa kita akan membiarkan semuanya beristirahat di kamar mereka masing masing. Sudahkah barang barang kami diangkut kemari?"

"Ya. Sudah tak ada masalah lagi untuk menggunakan kamar anda sekarang."

Ah,akhirnya bisa beristirahat juga. Entah kenapa, tubuh dan pikiranku lelah hanya dengan masuk ke kastil ini...entah itu karena aku memasuki dunia yang tak kukenali dan ditunjukkan beberapa hal tidak nyata dengan skala luar biasa satu demi satu atau tidak, aku merasa pusing. Asia juga nampak agak lelah di sampingku.

"Ara, Rias, ternyata kamu sudah kembali."

Pada saat itu, suara seorang wanita terdengar dari atas.

Wanita muda yang luar biasa cantik mengenakan gaun datang menuruni tangga. Kurasa dia tak jauh berbeda usianya dari kami.

...Eh? dia mirip sekali dengan Buchou. Warna rambutnya memang cokelat, namun disamping itu ia hampir sama persis dengan Buchou! Matanya sedikit lebih sempit, sih...

Mungkinkah dia kakaknya Buchou!? Namun orang orang dalam keluarga Gremory kulihat hanya punya rambut merah...Uwah, kakaknya Buchou sangat cantik! Aku merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...

Segera setelah melihat orang itu, Buchou tersenyum,

"Ibu, aku sudah pulang."

...EH? I-I-I-Ibu? Wanita cantik itu adalah...Ibunya Buchou..?

"I-I-Ibuuuuuuuuuu!? Tapi, dilihat dari manapun juga, wanita muda ini sama sekali tak kelihatan lebih tua dari Buchou!"

Aku begitu terkejut sampai kakiku lunglai dan aku berteriak tanpa sadar. Tidak, tidak, dilihat dari manapun juga, dia adalah kakak perempuan! Dia sama sekali tidak mirip Ibu! Dia lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya Buchou!

"Ara, aku sungguh senang disebut dengan wanita muda."

Ibunya...Buchou menyentuh pipinya dengan tangannya dan tersenyum. Uah, wajah tersenyumnya juga sangat cantik!

"Seiring usia, Iblis bisa dengan bebas mengubah penampilan mereka dengan sihir. Ibuku selalu memiliki penampilan wanita yang seumur denganku."

Begitu, begitu. Tunggu, dia mungkin Ibunya tapi...dilihat bagaimanapun juga, dia lebih seperti Onee-sama yang usianya tak terpaut besar dari Buchou! Ini buruk! Biarpun Buchou adalah tipeku, aku lebih menyukai Onee-sama ini! Jantungku berdegup kencang! Payudara Buchou ternyata diwarisi dari Ibunya! Aku menangis oleh hal luar biasa ini! Terima kasih banyak genetik!

Buchou mencubit pipiku.

"...Kamu sadar kalau kamu takkan mendapat apa apa meski memandang Ibuku dengan hasrat membara kan?"

Auu, sepertinya Onee-sama ini membaca pikiranku...karena, ada wanita secantik ini, wajar wajar saja kalau aku terus menatapnya!

"Ara, Rias, pria ini adalah Hyodou Issei kan?"

"Anda kenal tentang a-aku — aku?"

Ibu Buchou mengangguk atas pertanyaanku.

"Ya,aku pernah melihat wajahmu di rating game, karena aku adalah Ibunya. Omong-omong, dimana Matthew Ryono-san yang menghajar Riser sialan itu? Senang bertemu denganmu, aku adalah Ibu Rias, Venelana Gremory. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyodou Issei-kun." katanya.

Beberapa jam setelah pertemuan di aula utama, kami berada di ruang makan. Makanan mewah berukuran besar yang selama ini belum pernah kumakan sudah terhidang di atas piring piring yang tampak mahal, dan aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Semua itu nampak begitu lezat!

Kami Keluarga Iblis dan majikan kami Buchou mengambil tempat duduk di belakang meja. Kemudian, kami diikuti oleh Ayah dan Ibu Buchou, serta Milicas-sama.

Waktu makan malam—anggap saja begitu. Ternyata, memang ada 'malam hari' di Dunia Bawah yang pada dasarnya tak berbulan atau bermatahari juga.

Langitnya juga gelap. Saat melihat ke langit, ada bulan palsu mengapung di atas sana. Mereka bilang itu bukan bulan sungguhan, namun diproduksi menggunakan sihir. Kegelapan malam di Dunia Bawah dibuat dengan cara yang sama di duniaku. Sebenarnya semua langit di dunia ini berwarna ungu. Berarti, saat aku memasuki dunia ini sebelumnya, tengah siang hari di dunia ini rupanya.

Aliran waktu disini sepertinya juga dicocokkan dengan dunia manusia. Sepertinya Dunia Bawah memiliki aliran waktunya sendiri disini, namun demikian, demi para Iblis tereinkarnasi dan mereka yang tinggal di dunia manusia, para Maou sudah menyetelnya agar cocok dengan metode khusus. Sehingga takkan jadi situasi Urashima Taro bagi mereka. Kebalikannya juga Malaikat Jatuh di dunia ini sepertinya juga memakai cara yang sama.

Aku merasa lega tak berada dalam situasi dimana "Ratusan tahun telah berlalu saat aku kembali." Atau "meski ratusan tahun di Dunia Bawah, hanya beberapa hari berlalu di duniaku".

"Jangan malu malu, silakan nikmati makan malamnya."

Itulah bagaimana makan malam dimulai dengan sambutan Ayah Buchou.

Meja panjang nan raksasa. Lilin gantung mewah di langit langit. Bahkan kursi tempat kami duduk dilapisi oleh berlian berlian mahal...saat ini aku hanya menatap pada lilin gantung. Apa lilin gantung di langit langit di ruang tamu dipersiapkan secara khusus untuk kita? Tidak, penerangan lama entah kenapa terasa lebih syahdu.

Ranjang tidurnya juga sangat besar. Terlalu besar kalau hanya kupakai tidur sendiri!

Dalam kamar ukurannya entah berapa puluh tatami...masing masing kamar juga sepertinya memiliki semua perlengkapan hidup yang diperlukan. Kamar mandi, toilet, kulkas, televisi, dapur, aku pikir ada juga kamar tidur, kamar keluarga,dan kamar lain di dalamnya...Asia dan Xenovia juga terkesan saat mereka datang ke tempatku di waktu yang hampir sama kami ditunjukkan ruangan kami.

"Hauuu, ka-kamar ini terlalu besar kalau hanya digunakan satu orang saja."

"...Aku tidak tahan. Maaf, tapi apa aku boleh menginap di kamar Ise? Asia boleh datang juga."

Bagi mereka berdua yang terbiasa hidup sederhana di Gereja, ukuran kamar sepertinya menjadi kejutan serius, dan karena mereka tak bisa tenang menanganinya, mereka datang sambil membawa barang barangnya ke kamarku dan minta menginap.

Setelah itu, diatur kembali sehingga Asia dan Xenovia boleh menginap di kamarku melalui persetujuan Grayfia-san, tapi...masih terasa ada ruangan kosong ekstra di kamarku, tapi tak apa apalah. Karena aku tak yakin bisa menggunakan kamar itu untukku sendiri, makin banyak orang yang datang bisa sedikit menenangkanku.

Pikiranku kembali ke acara makan malam...tapi, bagaimana aku harus memakan semua hidangan di hadapanku ini? Aku bisa bertanya pada maid dan butler yang sejak tadi terus berdiri di belakang kami, tapi anggota klub yang lain belum menanyakan apa apa.

Aku memegang pisau dan garpuku tanpa meletakkannya ke hidangan super mewah yang akan kumakan pertamakalinya ini. Aku lapar. Tapi kalau aku makan seenaknya disini, Buchou bisa kehilangan muka. Ah, Kiba dan Akeno-san sedang makan dengan anggun. Memang [Ratu] dan [Ksatria].

Asia dan Xenovia nampaknya juga kesulitan, meski mereka masih lebih baik dariku. Mereka berdua juga, diperkenalkan di tempat ini belum lama sejak tadi. Karena kami adalah wajah baru.

Si kecil Milicas tengah makan dengan handal. Sudah kuduga, dia sudah terlatih dalam hal ini. Sebagai orang dari keluarga normal, aku tak bisa mengikuti gaya hidup bangsawan seperti mereka sama sekali!

Saat aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Gasper di hadapanku, ia tengah makan dengan mata berair yang ditutup rapat rapat. Hari ini pasti sangat berat bagi Hikikomori sepertinya, setelah datang ke tempat dengan banyak orang di Dunia Bawah ini.

Koneko-chan—belum makan sama sekali. Padahal biasanya, dia jadi orang pertama yang makan dengan kecepatan tinggi...entah kenapa Koneko-chan terus bersikap aneh sejak tempo hari.

Mata kami bertemu, dan aku melambaikan tanganku, namun ia membuang tatapannya sambil masih tanpa ekspresi. Dia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi minim di wajahnya, namun reaksinya lebih aneh dari biasanya. Hmm, ada apa, Koneko-chan...?

Azazel-sensei tidak datang. Sepertinya pertemuan yang harus ia ikuti masih sangat panjang.

"*ehem ehem* Anggota keluarga Rias, silakan anggap ini rumah kalian sendiri. Baru datang ke Dunia Bawah, mungkin banyak hal yang belum kalian pahami. Kalau kalian perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan memintanya pada semua pelayan di rumah ini. Mereka akan segera menyiapkannya."

Ayah Buchou mengatakannya dengan senang. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan banyak hal. Ah! tak apa apakah kalau aku meminjam salah satu maid Onee-san untuk semalam? Aku ingin layanan ecchi dari maid! Tentu saja, akan lebih baik kalau mereka bisa menemaniku semalaman!

—Jangan. Sepertinya aku terlalu terobsesi dengan Galge dan manga,kan?

"Ngomong ngomong, Hyodou Issei-kun."

Ayah Buchou menoleh ke arahku. Uwah! aku gugup! Apa yang dia akan tanyakan!?

"Y-Ya!"

Namun, topik yang Ayah Buchou katakan sangat diluar dugaanku.

"Apa orangtuamu sehat sehat saja?"

"Y-Ya! Mereka berdua sangat sehat! Sa-saat saya bilang kalau saya akan mampir ke rumah Buchou...Rias-sama, mereka justru meminta suvenir dari saya! Sa-sampai mereka mengatakan itu setelah rumahnya direnovasi dengan indah, mereka memang orangtua egois...ahaha."

Aku mengatakan itu sebagai lelucon, namun...

"Hmm, suvenir ya. Begitu..."

Ayah Buchou membunyikan lonceng di sampingnya. Pria berpakaian butler seketika muncul di sampingnya.

"Apa perintah anda, Tuan?"

"Ya. Siapkan kastil untuk orangtua Hyodou Issei."

Kastiiiiilll!? Kastil sebagai suvenir!? Apa apaan itu!? Apa ini lelucon yang populer di Dunia Bawah!?

"Ya. Mau yang bergaya Barat? Atau yang bergaya Jepang?"

Si butler juga merespon dengan normal! Apa normal memberi kastil sebagai hadiah!?

"Pilihan itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar! Me-memberi suvenir seperti itu saya rasa terlalu berlebihan!"

Aku lekas menghentikan Ayah Buchou. Bu-budaya dan level kehidupan kami terlalu jauh berbeda!

"Sayang, karena daratan di Jepang itu kecil, mustahil bagi rakyat jelata untuk memiliki kastil."

Itu adalah suara Ibu Buchou. Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya! Ya, aku memang hanya rakyat jelata!

"Apa? Memang, Jepang itu kecil. Hmm, kalau kastil tidak bagus, aku bingung harus memberi hadiah seperti apa..."

"Ayah. Terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu hanya akan membuat masalah bagi mereka. Orang Tua Ise bukan tipe orang yang serakah."

Ujar Buchou! Ya,karena Buchou sangat mengenal Ayah dan Ibuku, kata katanya sangat tepat!

Ayah Buchou juga berkata "begitu" dan mengangguk. Syukurlah. Kastilnya tidak jadi. Keluargaku takkan tahu harus diapakan kastil itu, dan tentu akan menjadi gosip panas nasional!

Tolong jangan terlalu menganggap penting keluargaku seperti itu...

"Hyodou Issei-kun!"

"Y-Ya!"

Entah kenapa, Ayah Buchou terus memanggilku. Apa dia sangat tertarik padaku? Karena aku memiliki kekuatan Sekiryutei? Disamping itu, aku tak memiliki karakter apapun yang menonjol.

"Kamu boleh memanggilku "Ayah mertua" dari hari ini."

Sungguh kata tak terduga! Kalau dipikir pikir, bukankah Sirzechs-sama juga memintaku memanggilnya "Onii-san"? apa kedua hal itu sama?

"Me-Memanggil anda "ayah"...? I-Itu suatu kehormatan yang terlalu besar untuk saya."

Aku mengibaskan kedua tanganku dari samping dan menunjukkan niat menentang. Sudah kuduga, kehormatan semacam itu terlalu berlebihan untukku!

"Sayang, kamu terlalu buru buru. Kita harus mengikuti urut urutan yang benar dulu."

Ibu Buchou menasehati suaminya.

"Y-Ya. Namun mereka adalah crimson dan merah. Bukankah itu membuatmu senang?"

"Sayang, kubilang masih terlalu awal untuk dirayakan."

"Itu benar. Sepertinya aku hanya tidak sabaran."

Ayah Buchou menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia tak bisa apa apa di hadapan istrinya.

Jadi kata kata yang diucapkan Ibu Buchou memiliki kekuatan besar dalam keluarga ini. Kalau kulihat keluarga Buchou baik baik, makan malam ini mungkin jadi keuntungan besar bagiku.

Orang yang dibahas, Buchou, tengah dalam kondisi sangat malu dan tak kuasa melanjutkan makannya.

"Hyodou Issei-san. Tak apa apakah aku memanggilmu Issei-san?"

Ibu Buchou menanyakan itu. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku menjadi pusat perhatian di jamuan makan malam ini!

"Y-Ya! Tentu saja!"

Normalnya, aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu, jadi aku setuju saja!

"Akankah kamu sementara tinggal disini?"

"Ya. Selama Buchou...Rias-sama disini, saya juga akan disini...tapi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Begitu. Berarti sempurna. Karena aku ingin kamu memiliki kebiasaan yang gentleman. Kamu akan sedikit berlatih cara bersikap itu disini."

Hah? Aku harus memiliki kebiasaan gentleman? Apa maksudnya itu?

Bang!

Suara meja yang dipukul! Saat aku menolehkan mataku, Buchou tengah berdiri di tempat duduknya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Sejak tadi aku mendengarkannya dalam diam, tapi hal macam apa yang kalian ingin lakukan tanpa mempedulikan aku disini?"

Ibu Buchou menyempitkan matanya oleh ucapan itu. Ekspresinya berbeda dari selama ini dimana ia selalu tersenyum dengan menawan.

"Tenanglah, Rias. Kamu sudah membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Raiser sebelumnya kan? Fakta kalau kamu bisa lolos adalah karena hal itu dianggap sebagai kasus khusus. Kamu pikir seberapa keras Ayahmu dan Sirzechs berusaha kesana dan kesini agar tak mengundang gunjingan dari Iblis kelas tinggi lainnya? Apa kamu tahu kalau seorang bangsawan pernah berkata "Seorang Tuan Putri yang egois membatalkan pertunangannya dengan kekuatan Naga Legendaris"? kamu mungkin adik dari Maou, namun tetap ada batasannya."

—Tuan Putri yang egois membatalkan pertunangannya dengan kekuatan Naga Legendaris.

Berdasarkan ucapan Ibu Buchou, pesta yang sudah kukacaukan itu ternyata berdampak seperti itu...apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang egois?

Tapi aku tak sudi Buchou diambil olehnya, dan Buchou juga berkata kalau dia tak ingin menikahi Raiser. Tapi, tindakan yang kuambil saat itu—apa itu benar? Tidak, aku ingin menganggapnya hal yang benar.

"Onii-sama tak ada hubungannya dengan—"

Wajah Buchou ditutupi oleh kemarahan dan ia mencoba menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun Ibu Buchou terlebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Maksudmu Sirzechs tak ada hubungannya dengan tindakanmu? Resminya, itu benar. Namun, semua orang memandangmu sebagai adik perempuan Maou. Saat ini, ketika tiga kekuatan besar sudah membentuk aliansi, posisimu sangat dikenal bahkan bagi kelas terendah dari bangsa lainnya. Kamu tak bisa terus menerus bersikap egois seperti itu. Dan, yang lebih penting, semua orang akan semakin memperhatikan tindak tandukmu dari sekarang. Rias,kamu berada di posisi itu, tahu? Tak boleh ada tindakan egois untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jangan terus bersikap manja. Paham?"

Buchou sepertinya terpukul mundur oleh kata kata itu dan tak bisa menjawab balik. Masih terlihat tidak puas, dia dengan kesal duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Setelah menghela nafas, Ibu Buchou menoleh ke arah kami sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal buruk di hadapan keluarga Rias nampaknya. Kembali ke topik, kamu akan melalui latihan spesial selama berada disini, Issei-san. Karena kamu harus menjalani hidup ala bangsawan dan masyarakat kelas atas meski hanya sedikit."

Serius? Aku harus berlatih menjadi bangsawan? Terus bagaimana dengan Kiba? Dan Gasper? Kenapa hanya aku? Mungkinkah itu ada hubungannya dengan diskusi antara Orangtuaku dengan Ayah Buchou tempo hari? Seperti "Tolong ajari anak bodoh kami bagaimana dunia ini bekerja"?

...entah itu karena orangtuaku atau tidak, aku tak bisa menangkap niat sejati keluarga Buchou. Aku menunjuk diriku dan bertanya.

"U-Umm, kenapa saya?"

Kemudian, Ibu Buchou berhenti tersenyum dan berbicara terus terang padaku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kamu — juga adalah korban keegoisan putriku, kepala keluarga selanjutnya. Sebagai orangtua kami harus memikul tanggung jawab untuknya sampai akhir."

Saat aku menoleh pada Buchou, tatapan kami berdua bertemu dan dia lekas membuang wajahnya, yang sudah tersipu malu.

Sepertinya gawat. Aku tak paham sama sekali! Situasi macam apa yang kulalui ini!?

"Dengan kata lain, bagi Iblis kelas tinggi, masyarakat kelas atas adalah—"

Ini sehari setelah aku tiba di rumah Buchou di Dunia Bawah.

Sejak pagi, aku sudah dipaksa mendengarkan hal hal tentang Iblis Kelas Tinggi, eselon masyarakat atas, dan kaum ningrat dari Iblis pelatih. Ya, ini pembelajaran yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya.

Ini adalah pembimbing eksklusifku yang ditunjuk untukku oleh orang tua Buchou. Mereka bilang dia adalah "salah satu dari mereka". Apa itu artinya masih ada lagi yang lain? Aku menyerah. Ini terlalu aneh. Sampai berpikir kalau aku dari semua orang akan belajar tentang dunia aristokrat.

Yah, karena sejak awal aku tak tahu banyak soal Dunia Bawah, ini bekerja baik. Dia juga dengan senang menjawab setiap pertanyaanku.

Karena ini sepertinya hal yang penting, aku menulis dengan serius dengan penaku di buku catatanku supaya tidak ketinggalan. Hmm, mungkinkah kalau aku juga memiliki pekerjaan rumah di liburan musim panas saat ini?

Milicas-sama juga berada disini di kursi disampingku dan tengah belajar bersamaku. Meski masih kecil, dia sangat rajin. Dia sepertinya cukup cerdas.

Anggota Klub yang lain tengah cuci mata disekitar wilayah Gremory bersama dengan Buchou. Enak sekali! Enak sekali!

Mereka nampaknya berpiknik disekitar istana eksklusif Buchou dan istana yang Sirzechs-sama gunakan saat dia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya! Mereka tengah cuci mata disekitar istana Gremory! Aku mau ikut juga!

"Tuan muda, apa anda tahu alfabet Iblis?"

"T-Tidak, aku tak tahu sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ingatlah satu demi satu mulai dari sekarang."

Dengan cara ini, si Iblis pembimbing dengan tekun dan sabar mengajariku, yang bahkan tak paham dasar dasarnya.

Namun, ada apa dengan "Tuan muda?" sejak tadi malam, aku terus dipanggil seperti itu oleh para maid dan butler di Gremory, bahkan oleh pembimbing ini.

"Itu karena saya harus mengajari anda semua hal tentang keluarga Gremory, Tuan muda, mohon persiapkan diri anda."

"U-Umm, kenapa aku harus dipanggil "Tuan muda"?"

"...Baiklah, mari berbicara tentang sejarah keluarga Gremory berikutnya."

Ah, dia mengelak dari pertanyaan lagi. kenapa aku bahkan harus mengetahui sejarah keluarga Buchou serta struktur bangsawan? Apa karena aku budaknya? Apa Kiba dan yang lain juga sudah melalui pembelajaran semacam ini juga? Ah, tapi kenapa Asia dan Xenovia, yang juga merupakan Iblis muda, tak mendapat pendidikan seperti ini juga? astaga, aku tak paham sama sekali!

Gacha.

Pintu terbuka, dan Ibu Buchou masuk ke dalam. Sudah kuduga, dia memang cantik.

"Nenek !"

Begitu, bagi Milicas-sama, dia sebanding dengan neneknya. Meski tak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, dia terlihat seperti kakak perempuan Buchou.

"Issei-san, Milicas, bagaimana perkembangan belajar kalian?"

Dia datang diantara aku dan pembimbing sambil memberi senyum lembut. Aku mencoba tak menunjukkannya tulisan Iblis jelekku, tapi dia tersenyum saat melihat catatan yang baru kutulis.

"Seperti yang Sirzechs dan Grayfia laporkan. Kamu bekerja keras dalam segala hal, tak peduli apa itu. aku tak bisa berkata kalau tulisanmu bagus, tapi aku bisa memahami sikap kerja kerasmu dalam mengingatnya."

Ibu Buchou memanggil seorang maid ke dalam ruangan dan menyajikan teh.

"Rias akan segera kembali. Karena ada fungsi tradisi untuk pengumpulan Iblis muda di wilayah Maou hari ini."

Karena dia menyebutkannya, itu juga termasuk dalam jadwal harus-dilakukan selama di Dunia bawah.

Para Iblis muda yang sebaya Buchou sepertinya berkumpul di satu tempat. Mereka semua adalah Iblis yang belum melakukan debut di Rating Game resmi. Aku dengar para pewaris Iblis Kelas Tinggi dari keluarga lama dan bangsawan tengah dikumpulkan oleh para pemimpin yang sepertinya saling mengenal saat mereka menyapa satu sama lain.

Buchou dan Ketua OSIS Sona Sitri juga harus pergi. Kami para budak akan menyertainya juga.

Aku sudah sibuk sejak datang ke Dunia Bawah. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?  
Tak lama setelah Buchou dan yang lain kembali dari tur cuci mata mereka dari istana Gremory, kami pergi dengan kereta menuju ke wilayah dimana Maou-sama berada. Setelah melewati sejumlah lingkaran sihir yang muncul di tengah udara karena lompatan jarak jauh, kereta terus bergerak maju.

Tiga jam kemudian setelah menaiki kereta, kami sampai di area urban!

Baik stasiun dan rumah rumahnya modern! Bahkan ada mesin penjualan disini! Desainnya sedikit berbeda dari dunia tempatku tinggal, tapi rumah rumah yang kulihat sejauh ini terlihat seperti gaya kuno!

"Ini adalah kota Luciferd di dalam wilayah Maou. Ini adalah ibukota dari Dunia Bawah dimana Lucifer-sama sebelumnya tinggal."

Itulah yang Kiba jelaskan. Jadi ini adalah kota dimana Lucifer-sama lama tinggal. Kebetulan, kami berdandan dalam seragam musim panas. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi seragam kelompok kami.

"Kita akan berganti ke stasiun bawah tanah yang disana. Karena akan ada keributan kalau kita pergi dari permukaan."

Kiba mengatakan ini. Jadi ada juga stasiun bawah tanah disini! Tempat ini benar benar tak ada bedanya dengan dunia manusia!

Berpikir soal itu, manusia dan Iblis memiliki hubungan dekat. Bisa dikatakan kalau, mulai dari kontrak dan reinkarnasi dari manusia dengan [Evil Piece] menjadi budak, ada hubungan saling ketergantungan diantara mereka. Aku penasaran kalau inilah cara hidup ras mereka, dengan mengambil budaya lain dan mencampurnya dengan budaya mereka sendiri.

"Kyaaaaaah! Itu Tuan Putri Rias-samaaaaaaaa!"

Tiba tiba, aku mendengar sorak sorai bernada tinggi. Saat aku melihat, sekelompok Iblis di daratan stasiun tengah melihat Buchou dan memberinya tatapan kagum. Ooh, apa Buchou orang populer disini?

"Buchou adalah adik perempuan Maou. Apalagi, dia juga cantik, jadi dia sangat dikagumi oleh kaum Iblis Kelas menengah dan Iblis Kelas rendah, tahu?"

Akeno-san menjelaskan ini. Serius!? Jadi Buchou adalah selebritas super di Dunia bawah!?

Ah, dia adalah adik perempuan Maou. Apalagi, dia adalah kepala berikutnya dari keluarga bangsawan kelas tinggi Gremory. Juga, dia, dalam kata kata, wanita yang sangat cantik! Katakan saja kalau sangat wajar jika dia menjadi populer!

"Hiiiiii...begitu banyak Iblis...!"

Dari belakang punggungku, Gasper bereaksi pada suara suara para Iblis dan panik. Hari yang berat masih berlanjut bagi si hikikomori ini.

"Sungguh merepotkan. Mari menuju ke kereta bawah tanah dengan cepat, sebelum menjadi huru hara. Apa kereta pribadi kita sudah tiba?"

Buchou mempertanyakan seorang pria dari sepasang pria berjas hitam. Mereka nampaknya adalah bodyguard kami, dan banyak dari mereka telah mengikuti kami dari istana Gremory. Orang orang ini dikatakan sangat kuat. Sudah wajar, karena diperlukan orang orang kuat untuk melindungi Tuan Putri dan kami para budaknya.

"Ya, mohon ikuti saya."

Lalu, kami mengikuti di belakang body guard dan bergerak ke kereta bawah tanah.

"Rias-samaaaaaaa!"

Dia begitu populer di kalangan laki laki juga. Buchou melambaikan tangannya pada sekelompok lelaki sambil tersenyum.

Sudah kuduga, majikanku memang hebat!

Setelah pindah dari kereta bawah tanah, kami menaiki kereta sekitar lima menit.

Saat kami tiba – kami berada di daratan basemen dari bangunan terbesar di kota ini.

Tempat pertemuan bagi pengumpulan para Iblis muda, keluarga lama, dan orang orang Kelas Tinggi berada di gedung ini. Para body guard terus menyertai kami sampai kami mencapai elevator, dan kemudian berdiri menunggu dengan standby.

Kami menaiki elevator dari basemen dengan Buchou memimpin di depan. Ini adalah elevator yang sangat luas.

"Semuanya, kukatakan sekali lagi. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, tetaplah dalam pikiran tenang. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, jangan memulai perkelahian. Orang orang di atas adalah rival masa depan kita. Kita tak boleh menunjukkan ketidakhormatan."

Kata kata Buchou lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, dan sangat menegangkan. Itu adalah nada seseorang yang siap untuk bertarung dan tak berniat kalah pada siapapun!

Aku dan Asia menelan dan menenangkan perasaan kami. Baiklah! Meskipun aku tegang dan grogi, ada [Pion] yang lain disana selain aku, jadi aku tak boleh terlihat tak hormat!

Setelah menuju ke lantai teratas dengan cukup cepat, elevator kemudian berhenti dan pintu terbuka.

Saat kami melangkah keluar, kami mendapati diri kami di aula luas. Saat kami keluar dari elevator, seseorang yang nampaknya adalah pegawai sudah di depan kami dan membungkukkan badannya pada Buchou dan kami.

"Selamat datang, Gremory-sama. Silahkan menuju kemari."

Kami mengikuti pegawai itu. setelah kami melalui pintu besar tertentu, sosok beberapa orang berada di sudut—

"Sairaorg!"

Buchou nampaknya mengenal salah satu sosok itu.

Orang itu juga menyadari Buchou dan mendekati kami. Itu adalah laki laki. Dari penampilannya, dia sepertinya seusia dengan kami.

Dia adalah lelaki kekar namun berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam pendek. Dia memiliki penampilan enerjik, dan memiliki tubuh bagus dengan banyak otot. Dia nampak seperti pegulat pro. Mungkinkah, dia Iblis dari keluarga seni bela diri? Matanya anehnya berwarna ungu.

Entah kenapa, wajahnya agak mirip dengan Buchou – bukan, dengan Sirzechs-sama.

"Lama tak jumpa, Rias."

Dia menjabat tangan Buchou sambil tersenyum. Ooh, dia juga salah satu dari Iblis muda? Sudah kuduga, apa dia Iblis Kelas Tinggi? Selain itu, bahkan Iblis kelas rendah sepertiku bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir dahsyat mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Para Iblis yang nampaknya adalah bagian dari kelompok pria ini menolehkan tatapan mereka pada kami...mereka semua Iblis yang kelihatan kuat...

"Ya, aku merindukanmu. Syukurlah kamu sehat sehat saja. Ada juga orang orang disini yang masih belum menemuimu. Orang ini adalah Sairaorg. Dia adalah sepupuku dari pihak Ibu."

Buchou memperkenalkan Iblis ini pada kami – Tunggu, sepupu!? Ah, jadi karena itu orang ini serasa mirip dengan Sirzechs-sama.

"Aku Sairaorg Bael. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Bael."

Bael! Bael, maksudnya "Great King" terkenal setelah Maou itu!? Bahkan aku yang idiot ini mengetahui itu! Tunggu, bukankah itu berarti Ibu Buchou berasal dari keluarga Bael!?

Keluarga dari "Great King"! Klan dari "Great King"! Itu luar biasa, oi! Keluarga Gremory memiliki baik Maou dan Great King!

Mengabaikan aku yang kaget, Buchou melanjutkan percakapan dengan kepala keluarga Bael berikutnya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan di lorong seperti ini?"

"Ah, kami keluar karena terasa tak nyaman disana."

"...Tak nyaman? Apa anggota yang lain juga sudah datang?"

"Agares dan Astaroth sudah tiba. Zephyrdor datang terakhir. Tak lama setelah dia datang, Zephyrdor dan Agares mulai bertengkar."

Sairaorg-san berwajah tampan ini memiliki ekspresi penuh ketidaksukaan?

Selain itu, apa yang mereka pertengkarkan?

Aku merasa ingin bertanya, namun—

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bangunan berguncang dengan keras dan aku mendengar suara remuk yang keras! Apa!? Aku mendengarnya dari tempat yang dekat!

Cemas oleh itu, Buchou tanpa ragu ragu masuk ke dalam pintu besar dimana suara itu berasal.

"Astaga, karena inilah aku mengusulkan untuk tak bertemu sebelum pertemuan."

Mendesah, Sairaorg-san mengikuti di belakang Buchou beserta orang orang yang nampaknya adalah para budaknya.

Apa!? Ada apa ya!? Kami tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti majikan kami Buchou, meski kami diserang oleh pertanyaan dan kecemasan.

Dibalik pintu besar yang dibuka – adalah aula pesta yang hancur disana sini! Meja, kursi, dan seluruh dekorasinya hancur!

Semua Iblis tengah terbagi ke dalam dua kelompok yang saling memelototi satu sama lain di tengah ruangan! Senjata mereka sudah dikeluarkan, dan ada udara menegangkan dalam situasi ini!

Satu sisi terdiri atas para Iblis yang mirip seperti goblin jahat. Sisi yang lain nampaknya terdiri atas para Iblis yang cukup normal. Namun, kedua kelompok memancarkan aura yang penuh hasrat membunuh dingin, sampai terasa mengerikan.

Seram! Sangat seram! Sungguh aura kuat dan dahsyat yang mereka punya! Terasa lebih kuat dari kami!

Di dalam bidang pandangku, sebuah meja masih tetap aman di sudut aula dan sejumlah budak Iblis berpenampilan elegan bisa terlihat. Di tengah tengah para Iblis berpenampilan lembut ini...terdapat seorang pria tampan sedang meminum teh.

"Zephyrdor, bisakah kamu tak membantu memulai pertarungan di tempat seperti ini!? Apa kamu mau mati!? Apa kamu benar benar mau mati!? Biarpun aku membunuhmu, aku takkan disalahkan oleh orang orang di pihak atas!"

Kedua kelompok saling memelototi. Seorang Iblis wanita mengatakan itu dengan dingin. Mengatakan hal menakutkan seperti "Aku akan membunuhmu..."

Ooh, tapi dia sungguh wanita yang sangat cantik! Apa dia seusia denganku!? Dia mengenakan kacamata - dan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya menakutkan! Sudah kuduga, dia sangat menakutkan. Gelombang kekuatan sihir yang dipancarkan dari auranya membuatku bergidik...

Dia mengenakan jubah biru dan hanya mengekspos sedikit kulit. Sayang sekali...

"Hah! Akan kukatakan sekali lagi, brengsek! Kubilang aku akan mengajarimu dalam sekejap di ruangan pribadi tanpa ada masalah! Onee-san Agares sama sekali tak suka tanpa penjaganya, bukan? Heh, karena itukah kau masih perawan yang bahkan tak membiarkan laki laki mendekatimu!? Astaga, semua wanita dari keluarga Maou berbau perawan dan menggelikan! Karena itu kukatakan aku akan lakukan upacara pembukaan untukmu!"

Uwah...sungguh Onii-san bermulut vulgar. Dia memiliki tato sihir gelap di wajahnya, dan rambut hijaunya berdiri sampai ujung. Sudah diduga, bahkan ada tato sihir gelap di tubuh atasnya yang telanjang dan tak tertutupi. Hiasan di celananya berdenting dan bergoyang.

Seorang berandalan. Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, dia adalah berandalan! Heh, jadi ada juga berandalan di dunia ini. Wajahnya...lumayan tampan, tapi penampilannya nampak sangat berbahaya...

...Jadi apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Apa Onee-san berkacamata itu dilecehkan secara seksual oleh Onii-san berandalan itu!? Matthew pasti akan menghajarnya sampai dia tidak kuat

Sairaorg-san muncul dari belakangku yang tak paham apa apa dan menjelaskan.

"Tempat ini adalah aula tunggu dimana kami diminta tetap standby sampai waktunya tiba. Lebih tepatnya, orang orang muda dikumpulkan disini dan saling memberi sapaan. Namun, inilah yang terjadi saat orang orang muda saling menyapa. Dengan mengumpulkan banyak orang orang berdarah panas bersama, masalah seperti ini akan muncul. Para Iblis lama dan dari keluarga bangsawan hanya bisa berasumsi kalau ini adalah hal bagus. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan masalah tak berguna itu, tapi apa boleh buat."

Setelah menyentak lehernya sejenak, Sairaorg-san melangkah ke depan ke arah dua tim yang masih saling memelototi.

Tunggu, tunggu! Disana berbahaya! Kamu tak seharusnya mendekati kedua kelompok saat mereka dalam mood berbahaya seperti itu!

Aku mencoba menghentikannya, namun Buchou menahanku.

"Ise, lihatlah dia – saksikan Sairaorg baik baik."

"Eh? I-Iya. Tapi kenapa? Karena dia sepupumu?"

"—Dia adalah nomor 1 diantara para Iblis muda."

-! Serius!? Nomor1!? Berarti yang terkuat!?

Sairaorg-san datang diantara kedua belah pihak yang terlihat hampir saling baku hantam. Mata dari Onee-san berkacamata dan si berandalan beralih padanya.

"da Seekvaira, Tuan Putri dari keluarga Agares, dan Zephyrdor, anak pembangkang dari keluarga Glasya Labolas. Kalau kalian masih mau ribut juga, aku akan jadi lawan kalian. Dengar, aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi ini peringatan terakhir kalian. Bergantung pada tindakan dan kata kata kalian setelah ini, aku akan memakai tinjuku tanpa ampun."

Kata kata Sairaorg-san berisi kekuatan besar! Sungguh kekuatan luar biasa! Aku juga merasakan perasaan itu di sekujur tubuhku!

Pembuluh darah mulai mengedut pada si Iblis berpenampilan berandalan itu, dan berubah merah oleh amarah.

"Sampai keluarga Bael tak kompeten untuk—"

Doga!

Suara hantaman kuat menggema! Sebelum berandalan itu selesai berbicara, dia dibanting ke dinding aula oleh hantaman dari Sairaorg-san!

Gara...

Berandalan itu jatuh dari dinding.—Dia sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh diatas wajahnya di lantai.

-Dalam satu pukulan!

Dia menghabisi berandalan yang memancarkan kekuatan sihir sangat besar hanya dengan satu pukulan!?

"Sudah kukatakan. Itu peringatan terakhir kalian."

Menanggapi tindakan dari Sairaorg-san—

"Brengsek kau!"

"Keluarga Bael sialan!"

Para budak si berandalan itu nyaris maju menyerbu usai kehilangan majikan mereka, namun—

"Uruslah majikan kalian. Itu hal pertama yang kalian harus lakukan. Biarpun kalian mengacungkan pedang kalian padaku, kalian takkan mendapat apa apa.—Pertemuan penting akan segera dimulai, jadi buatlah majikan kalian sadar lebih dulu."

Para budak si berandalan berhenti bergerak oleh kata kata itu dan kemudian berlari ke arah majikan mereka terjatuh.

Selanjutnya, Sairaorg-san berbalik ke arah Onee-chan berkacamata. Aku bisa paham kenapa ekspresinya kemudian menjadi kaku.

"Masih ada waktu, pakai make-up mu lagi. Sia sia saja mengikuti pertemuan dengan penampilan seburuk itu."

"—A-Aku paham."

Si Onee-chan berkacamata berbalik dan kemudian meninggalkan aula bersama para budaknya.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi itu, Sairaorg-san berbicara pada para budaknya.

"Panggil staf. Aula ini terlalu berantakan, dan aku takkan bisa minum teh dengan Rias seperti ini."

Aku jadi tercengang melihat sikap dan tindakan Sairaorg-san!

Orang ini sangat kuat! Dan juga kereeeeeen! Inilah pria yang merupakan nomor 1 di antara para Iblis muda!

Ini mungkin kali pertama aku bisa melihat pria sekeren itu yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dariku.

"Ah, Hyodou."

Kemudian, aku mendengar suara familiar dari dekat. Saat aku menoleh, orang orang yang mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuou familiar berada disana.

"Jadi itu Saji. Ah, Kaichou juga."

"Hello, Rias, Hyodou-kun."

Sepertinya Saji dan Sona-Kaichou juga sudah sampai di aula.

"Namaku Seekvaira Agares. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Agares, peringkat Archduke."

Kami dari kelompok Gremory diberi sapaan oleh Onee-chan berkacamata yang sebelumnya – sang ojou-sama dari keluarga Agares.

Setelah insiden itu, aula penerimaan telah dipulihkan dengan sihir oleh para anggota staff yang buru buru kemari dan telah memulihkan hampir semuanya menjadi normal kembali.

Orang orang muda tengah berkumpul kembali disini dan saling bertukar sapa. Kami semua tengah duduk mengitari meja, dengan si berandalan dari sebelumnya tidak hadir disini.

Buchou dari keluarga Gremory, Kaichou dari keluarga Sitri, Sairaorg-san dari keluarga Bael. Dan si berandalan itu dari sebelumnya sepertinya berasal dari keluarga Glasya-Labolas.

Namun, Onee-chan ini adalah kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Archduke! Archduke adalah agen Maou-sama yang menyampaikan keputusan pada kehidupan kami para Iblis!

Menurut yang kudengar dari Buchou, kalau Maou-sama adalah presiden dari perusahaan, maka Great King adalah wakil presiden dan Archduke adalah direktur eksekutif. Sepertinya aneh untuk memiliki empat presiden, namun seperti itulah masyarakat Iblis.

"Senang bertemu kamu, aku Rias Gremory. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory."

"Aku Sona Sitri. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Sitri."

Buchou dan Kaichou melanjutkan sapaan mereka.

Para majikan telah duduk, dan para budak mereka tengah standby di belakang majikan mereka. Ini sama dimana mana.

"Aku Sairaorg Bael. Aku adalah kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Bael. Peringkat Great King."

Sairaorg-san memperkenalkan dirinya dengan elegan. Sudah kuduga, dia memiliki aura ningrat. Nomor 1 diantara para Iblis muda memang levelnya berbeda.

Seorang pria dengan atmosfir lembut yang sejak tadi meminum teh dengan anggun sepanjang keributan tadi juga berbicara.

"Aku Diodora Astaroth. Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga Astaroth. Mohon kerjasamanya, semuanya."

Suaranya sangat lembut. Dia nampaknya polos, tapi dia kan Iblis. Orang ini mungkin juga hebat di dalamnya.

Astaroth...Umm, kalau kuingat baik baik, itu keluarga dimana Beelzebub saat ini berasal.

Karena si berandalan sebelumnya adalah Glasya Labolas, dia pasti berasal dari keluarga yang sama dengan Asmodeus-sama saat ini.

Tak apa apakah kepala keluarga selanjutnya adalah orang seperti itu!? kudengar dari yang lain bahwa, dengan pengaruh Maou-sama yang sangat berjiwa-bebas, semua saudara mereka adalah orang orang rajin dan serius.

"Keluarga Glasya Labolas sepertinya mengalami masalah keluarga sebelumnya. Orang yang seharusnya menjadi kepala berikutnya dari keluarga mengalami kematian karena kecelakaan tak terduga. Zephyrdor yang sebelumnya dikatakan telah menjadi kandidat baru untuk kepala berikutnya."

Itulah penjelasan Sairaorg-san.

Serius!? Ternyata keluarga Glasya Labolas telah melewati situasi sulit. Tapi, menurutku orang tak becus seperti itu menjadi kandidat berikutnya juga menggelikan...Yah, lebih baik aku tak ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga keluarga lain.

Dan sehingga enam Iblis muda telah hadir disini. Para budak dari para Iblis ini juga nampaknya kuat...aku sepertinya kelihatan yang paling lemah disini...aku merasa canggung.

Ada Gremory yang memiliki Lucifer, Sitri yang memiliki Leviathan, Astaroth yang memiliki Beelzebub, dan Glasya Labolas yang memiliki Asmodeus, serta Great King dan juga Archduke. Inilah keenam keluarga itu.

Sungguh wajah wajah luar biasa! Sungguh anggota impian! Begitu, inilah alasan kenapa para Iblis muda ini begitu menjanjikan. Tentu, para anggota ini yang pada akhirnya akan mengambil tanggung jawab di masa depan bisa disebut menjanjikan.

Mungkin karena mereka berada di dunia Kelas Tinggi, mereka semua memiliki tipe kebiasaan dan aura berbeda. Jadi apa yang keluarga lama dan para Iblis Kelas Tinggi ingin lihat dengan mengumpulkan para anggota ini disini?

"Hei Issei. Jangan tunjukkan wajah bodoh."

Ujar Saji padaku sambil mendesah.

"Tapi, bukankah ini pertemuan Iblis Kelas Tinggi? Apa boleh buat kalau aku tegang. Mereka semua kelihatan kuat!"

"Bicara apa kamu? Kamu Sekiryuutei kan? Bukankah kamu seharusnya yang lebih hebat?"

"Biarpun kamu berkata begitu...Tunggu, kenapa kamu marah padaku, Saji?"

"Para budak Iblis harus bersikap dengan penuh hormat di tempat ini. Karena orang orang yang menyaksikan bukan hanya majikan, namun juga bawahan mereka. Jadi kalau kamu bersikap seperti itu, kamu juga bersikap tak sopan pada senpai. Jadilah lebih sadar diri, apalagi kamu adalah Sekiryuutei."

Aku sedikit tercengang oleh komentar tajam dari Saji.

"Itu karena kamu adalah budak kebanggaan senpai. Bahkan aku ingin menjadi kebanggaan Kaichou."

Saji memasang senyum pahit, tapi...ada apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya!?

Saat aku hendak bertanya, pintu terbuka disana dan seorang pegawai berjalan masuk.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama.—Semua orang tengah menanti."

Setidaknya, pertemuan sudah dimulai!

Ruangan tempat kami para Iblis muda dibawa memiliki atmosfir cukup aneh.

Ada kursi kursi yang diletakkan di tempat sangat tinggi disini, dan ada orang orang berpenampilan berbeda yang duduk disana. Apalagi, ada para Iblis dengan penampilan sangat berbeda berada di level atas itu.

Ada wajah wajah yang kukenali di level selanjutnya di atas itu—Maou Sirzechs-sama. Di sampingnya adalah Serafall-sama. Dia tak berdandan sebagai Maou-shojo hari ini.

Di samping keduanya adalah...wajah wajah yang tak kukenali, tapi mungkinkah mereka Beelzebub-sama dan Asmodeus-sama? Karena aku bahkan bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir dahsyat mereka dari sini, dugaanku nampaknya tidak salah. Namun, penampilan mereka berdua sangat muda.

Kami berada dalam situasi dimana kami tengah dipandang dari atas oleh atasan dengan posisi jauh di atas kami. Jujur saja, itu bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan. Karena nampaknya para atasan tengah mamandang kami dengan mata merendahkan. Aku benci perasaan ini.

Kami berdiri berbaris di belakang Buchou. Meski sebenarnya kami tak disuruh melakukan apa apa. Namun, kami tetap merasa tegang. Karena disini terasa begitu sunyi...karena aku tak bisa menahannya, aku menatap gadis gadis dari keluarga lain.

Sepertinya ada gadis hewan dan gadis mantan manusia juga. Akan bagus kalau aku bisa meningkatkan hubunganku dengan mereka nanti.

Saat aku diam diam bersemangat memikirkan itu, enam orang muda, termasuk Buchou, maju ke depan satu langkah. Si berandalan sudah pulih dan juga melangkah ke depan. Bengkak di pipinya sepertinya belum menghilang dan bekas memar masih tersisa. Yah, pukulan itu memang sangat kuat. Kecuali Sacred Gear penyembuh Asia digunakan padanya, itu takkan hilang untuk sementara.

Juga, takkan kubiarkan Asia mendekati orang itu. Siapa tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan.

"Bagus, kalian telah berkumpul. Demi mengecek wajah kalian semua, yang akan memikul beban generasi berikutnya, kalian telah dikumpulkan kemari. Ini juga pertemuan yang dilakukan dengan siklus teratur, jadi kami bisa menyimak perkembangan para Iblis muda."

Seorang Iblis laki laki tua berbicara dengan suara khidmat sambil mengatupkan tangannya bersama.

"Mereka sepertinya baru saja berkelahi..."

Kali ini Iblis lelaki dengan jenggot tebal berbicara dengan menyindir. Dia menyebut masalah yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka saat itu memang berkelahi. Aku juga kaget. Apa ini nasehat untuk kawula muda?

"Kalian berenam adalah Iblis dari generasi berikutnya yang memiliki bakat dan kemampuan sejati dimana tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian berkompetisi bersama sebelum debut kalian dan meningkatkan kekuatan kalian dengan cara ini."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakan itu dari kursinya di level paling atas.

Jadi dengan kata lain, mereka akan melakukan Rating Game dengan para budak Iblis mereka disini? Kalau dipikir pikir, Azazel-Sensei juga sudah menyebutkannya. Tentang mereka mengadakan Rating Game sepanjang kamp pelatihan kami di Dunia Bawah. Mungkin inikah yang dia maksudkan?

"Akankah kami juga akhirnya dikirim dalam pertarungan melawan [Khaos Brigade]?"

Sairaorg-san tiba tiba blak blakan menanyakan itu. Sungguh hal hebat untuk ditanyakan.

"Entahlah. Namun, aku tak ingin mengirim kalian para Iblis muda sebisa mungkin."

Sirzechs-sama menjawab seperti itu. Sairaorg-san mengangkat alisnya dan nampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa? Biarpun kami masih muda, kami membawa sebagian tanggung jawab para Iblis. Kalau kami hanya menerima kebaikan hati dari para pendahulu kami bahkan di usia ini dan tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan—"

"Sairaorg, aku mengakui keberanianmu. Namun, kau terlalu ceroboh. Diatas semua itu, aku ingin menghindari mengirim kalian semua, yang masih di tengah pertumbuhan, ke medan tempur. Selain itu, akan jadi kehilangan besar kalau kami kehilangan generasi berikutnya. Aku ingin kau memahami. Kalian semua adalah harta karun terbesar bagi kami. Karena itu aku ingin kalian mengalami hal hal penting selangkah demi selangkah dan tumbuh."

Sairaorg-san berkata "Aku paham" oleh kata kata Sirzechs-sama, dan sepertinya setuju dengan kata katanya. Namun, ekspresinya masih tidak puas.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan sulit berlanjut tentang kata kata sulit dari para atasan dan tentang Game yang akan datang dari Maou-sama. Itu semua sama sekali tak bisa dipahami olehku dan kepalaku serasa mau meletus.

Jadi tak akan berhenti dengan cepat. Tunggu, aku tak punya waktu beristirahat biarpun sudah selesai, karena latihan akan dimulai untuk kamp latihan. Namun aku ingin menghadapi latihan setelah bisa tidur nyenyak di ranjang.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah menahan kalian dalam pembicaraan panjang ini. Baik, kami semua akan melihat mimpi dan harapan kami pada kalian para pemuda. Aku ingin kalian setidaknya memahami itu. kalian adalah harta karun dari Dunia Bawah."

Semua orang setuju pada ucapan Maou-sama. Aku paham kalau tak ada kebohongan pada kata kata Maou-sama yang kudengar. Sudah diduga dari Onii-san Buchou. Dia pada dasarnya memang orang baik hati.

Dia adalah orang menarik dan menyenangkan secara alami.

"Untuk menyelesaikan ini, bisakah kalian ceritakan tujuan masa depan kalian masing masing?"

Orang pertama yang merespon permintaan Sirzechs-sama adalah Sairaorg-san.

"Impianku adalah menjadi Maou!"

-! Dia menyatakan hal seperti itu tiba tiba! Hebat!

[Hoh...]

Para atasan juga menghembuskan nafas bertanya tanya pada cita cita Sairaorg-san, yang dia nyatakan secara tegas tanpa keragu raguan.

"Sangat wajar bagi Iblis dari keluarga Great King untuk mengincar posisi itu."

Seorang Iblis lelaki atasan mengatakan itu.

"Saat orang orang dari Dunia Bawah merasa kalau tak ada pilihan selain aku menjadi Maou, maka akan kuambil posisi itu."

Dia bahkan menyatakan lebih jauh lagi! Orang ini, dia benar benar hebat!

Tanpa waktu bagiku untuk kaget, Buchou selanjutnya berbicara.

"Tujuanku di masa depan adalah hidup sebagai kepala Gremory berikutnya, dan memenangkan semua pertandingan Rating Game."

Begitu. Jadi itu impian dan tujuan Buchou. Aku merasa baru mendengarnya untuk yang kali pertama. Sungguh hebat. Begitu seperti Buchou. Baiklah! Kami para budak akan berjuang yang terbaik demi impian Buchou!

Setelah itu orang orang muda yang lain mulai mengucapkan impian dan tujuan mereka, sampai orang yang terakhir yakni Sona-kaichou.

Kemudian, Kaichou berbicara.

"Aku ingin membangun sekolah untuk Rating Game di Dunia Bawah."

Sekolah! Heh, jadi kaichou ingin membangun sekolah.

Tapi, selagi aku merasa kagum padanya, para atasan mulai mengelus elus jenggot mereka.

"Kalau soal berlatih tentang Rating Game, bukankah sudah ada sekolah untuk itu?

Seolah mengecek, seorang atasan mengatakan itu pada Kaichou.

Kaichou menjawab dengan mantap.

"Itu adalah sekolah dimana hanya Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis dari keluarga bangsawan diterima. Sekolah yang ingin kudirikan adalah sekolah dimana Iblis Kelas Rendah dan Iblis tereinkarnasi juga bisa ikut di dalamnya tanpa pembeda bedaan."

Ooh, jadi sekolah tanpa diskriminasi. Itu bagus. Itu akan jadi tempat bagus untuk Dunia bawah di masa depan. Saji juga dengan bangga mendengarkan impian Kaichou.

Namun—

[Hahahahahahahahahahahaha]

Suara tawa para atasan menggema sepanjang aula pertemuan.

Aku tak paham maksud dibaliknya. Maksud kenapa para atasan tertawa sekeras itu. Saat aku menoleh pada Buchou, matanya menyipit dan wajahnya menjadi serius. Eh? Eh? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Itu mustahil!"

"Itu hanya berangan angan."

"Begitu! Jadi kau gadis kecil yang suka bermimpi!"

"Masa muda memang bagus! Namun, kalau kepala berikutnya dari Sitri memiliki impian seperti itu, aku harus mengucapkan syukur karena perkenalan ini diadakan di tempat ini sebelum debutmu."

Aku tak paham. Kenapa Kaichou – dipandang rendah?

"...Biarpun Dunia Bawah saat ini telah berubah dari masa lalu, diskriminasi diantara Iblis Kelas Tinggi, Iblis Kelas Rendah, dan Iblis Tereinkarnasi masih ada. Ada juga banyak orang yang percaya kalau hal itu sudah wajar."

Kiba berbicara pelan di sampingku.

"Kenapa begitu? Tapi bukankah kita disambut secara normal oleh keluarga Buchou?"

"Ise-kun. keluarga Gremory memiliki rasa kasih sayang dan penuh tenggang rasa. Mereka sama sekali tak mendiskriminasi manusia atau Iblis Kelas Tinggi...Tapi, tolong ingatlah Phenex."

Oleh kata kata Kiba, aku mengingat Raiser Phenex dalam ingatanku. Memang, pria itu sudah memandang rendah aku. Baik karena aku hanya budak dan Iblis Kelas Rendah. Dia mungkin telah menunjukkan sikap diskriminasi terhadapku.

Di tengah tengah semua ini, Kaichou berbicara dengan tegas.

"Aku serius."

Serafall-sama juga mengangguk setuju. Dia sepertinya hendak mengatakan "Kerja bagus!". Dengan posisinya sebagai Maou, dia tak bisa mendukung adik perempuannya, tapi meskipun begitu dia nampak sangat mencemaskannya.

Seorang atasan berbicara dengan nada kalem.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Para Iblis Kelas Rendah dan Iblis Tereinkarnasi hanya bekerja demi majikan Iblis Kelas Tinggi mereka dan hanya dipilih karena bakat mereka. Bukankah dengan membangun institusi semacam itu akan membuat keluarga lama, yang menghargai tradisi dan kehormatan, kehilangan muka? Tak peduli berapa banyak orang berkata kalau dunia Iblis telah memasuki periode perubahan besar, perubahan bisa baik dan buruk. Sesuatu seperti mengajari Iblis Kelas rendah sama sekali bukan urusanmu..."

Seorang yang tak bisa tenang oleh kata kata itu adalah Saji.

"Kenapa kalian terus memandang rendah Kaichou – pada impian Sona-sama selagi aku terus mendengarkan dengan diam!? Aneh sekali! Kenapa kalian tak bisa menganggap kalau itu akan terkabul!? Kami serius disini!"

"Hati hati dengan bicaramu, Iblis muda tereinkarnasi. Sona-dono, nampaknya budakmu belum dilatih dengan baik."

Salah satu atasan mengatakan itu. Bicara apa kau!? Justru kau yang lebih aneh! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal semacam itu, biarpun kau menyuruh mereka mengatakan impian mereka!?

Kalau Buchou juga diperlakukan dengan cara yang sama, aku juga akan mengamuk seperti Saji!

"...Maafkan aku. Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti."

Kaichou mengatakan itu tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Saji nampaknya tak bisa memahami reaksinya.

"Kaichou! Kenapa!? Orang orang ini, mereka melecehkan impianmu, impian kita! Kenapa kamu diam saja!?"

"Saji, tenanglah. Ini bukan tempat dimana kamu bisa bersikap seperti itu. Aku hanya memberitahu mereka tujuan masa depanku. Itu saja."

Kaichou menyipitkan matanya dan memarahi Saji. Saji juga sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia menggigit lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu! Kalau Sona-chanku menang secara gemilang dalam Game, kalian takkan komplain lagi, kan? karena banyak hal akan dihadiahkan pada mereka yang memenangkan Game!"

Semua orang terkejut oleh saran mendadak Leviathan-sama. Leviathan-sama nampaknya sedang dalam mood sangat kesal.

"Astaga! Kalian Oji-sama semuanya bersekongkol untuk menjahili Sona-chanku! Bahkan aku punya batas ketahanan diri! Kalau kalian terus menjahilinya, aku juga akan menyiksa kalian!"

Serafall-sama berbicara pada para atasan dengan mata berair. Para atasan disana hanya bisa mengedipkan mata mereka pada kekesalan Maou Leviathan-sama, dan bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Kaichou – menutup wajahnya dengan rasa malu. Ooh, ini benar benar situasi dimana dia tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

Namun, aku juga merasakan perasaan menyegarkan dari kata kata Serafall-sama. Kupikir tak ada yang boleh memandang rendah mimpi seseorang. Selain itu, bukankah Dunia Bawah sudah banyak berubah?

Kalau begitu, impian Kaichou adalah ambisi bagus. Bukankah para atasan harus mengakui impian semacam itu!? saat kalian hidup terlalu lama, kalian memang akan menjadi tak fleksibel.

Ada banyak bagian dari tradisi lama dari keluarga lama dan keluarga bangsawan yang tak kupahami sama sekali. Juga, aku harus mengingat tradisi dari keluarga Gremory.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mari memainkan Game. Diantara para pemuda ini."

Semua orang memperhatikan kata kata Sirzechs-sama. Seriuskah!? Kami akan bermain dalam Game!?

"Rias, Sona, bisakah kalian saling bertanding?"

-! Jadi begitu rupanya! Maou-sama! Aku dan para budak yang lain juga terkejut oleh hal diluar dugaan ini!

"..."

Buchou dan Kaichou juga menatap satu sama lain, dan berkedip dengan terkejut.

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, Sirzechs-sama melanjutkan.

"Pada dasarnya, Game untuk Rias direncanakan akan diadakan dalam beberapa hari lagi. Azazel telah mengumpulkan banyak penggemar Rating Game dari tiap tiap golongan, juga dibawah dalih menyaksikan Game dengan orang orang muda sebelum debut mereka. Karena itu tak masalah seperti ini. Mari adakan Game dengan Rias dan Sona."

Berdasarkan kata kata Sirzechs-sama, kamp latihan yang dipersiapkan untuk kami oleh Azazel-sensei dimaksudkan untuk menyiapkan kami untuk pertandingan yang sangat diantisipasi oleh banyak pemirsa!

Entah kenapa, sensei mulai menghitung hitung.

"A-Apa itu untuk latihan?"

Saat aku bertanya, sensei mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku merencanakan untuk kalian mulai esok dan seterusnya. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan tiap tiap menu latihan kalian."

"Tapi, tak apa apakah kalau hanya kami yang menerima nasehat dari Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh? Bukankah itu sama saja curang?"

Aku merasa takkan aneh kalau ada komplain dari orang orang muda yang lain juga.

Namun, sensei hanya mendesah.

"Tidak juga. Aku berniat memberikan data pada semua anggota dari pihak Iblis, tahu? Juga, pihak Malaikat katanya juga menawarkan sejumlah bantuan. Sisanya tergantung harga diri para Iblis muda sendiri. Kalau mereka berpikir dari lubuk hati bahwa mereka ingin jadi lebih kuat dan meningkatkan kemampuan mereka, maka mereka akan menerima bantuan dengan senang hati."

Ah, kalau anda mengatakan itu, aku jadi lega.

"Sampai sampai bahkan wakil Gubernur ku juga memberi nasehat pada tiap tiap keluarga. Hahaha! Nasehat Shemhaza mungkin lebih berguna dariku!"

...Tak mungkin. Tolong jangan berkata yang membuatku tak nyaman seperti itu. Astaga, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ini terlalu ceria. Meski berkat hal itulah kami jadi cepat akrab dengannya.

"Jadi, tak apa apa. Berkumpullah di kebun besok hari. Aku akan berikan tiap tiap dari kalian latihan. Jadi bersiaplah."

[YA!]

Semua anggota klub menjawab ucapan sensei sekali lagi. Baiklah! Kalau memang begitu, Game sudah ditentukan! Kami harus mempersiapkan diri dan berlatih! Dan diatas itu semua, aku harus lebih dekat dengan Vali meski hanya sedikit!

—Saat aku memikirkan itu, Grayfia-san mendadak muncul.

"Semuanya, pemandian air panas sudah siap."

—!Itulah laporan terbaik!

Pemandian panas bergaya Jepang terdapat di sudut terisolir dari kebun Gremory.

Aku segera membenamkan diriku didalamnya bersama Kiba dan Azazel-sensei. Ah, aku merasa nyaman. Ini pemandian air panas yang bagus.

"Saat berpiknik bersama~? "

Sambil membenamkan setengah badan di pemandian panas, Azazel-sensei berdendang. Ooh, dia juga membentangkan kedua belas sayap hitamnya.

"Hahahaha, sudah kuduga, saat bicara soal Dunia Bawah—atau Neraka, itu adalah pemandian air panas. Lebih jauh lagi, kalau soal perbedaan pemandian panas pribadi di keluarga Gremory, salah satu yang terbaik di Dunia Bawah, pemandian yang hebat tetap saja pemandian hebat."

Secara mengejutkan, Gubernur-sama nampaknya terbiasa dengan pemandian panas. Itu benar, dia mengenakan yukata saat aku pertamakali menemuinya. Mungkinkah dia menyukai budaya Jepang?

Kiba dan aku sudah mengenakan handuk bilas di kepala kami dan membenamkan diri kami kedalam air panas.

Sejak tadi, sikap Kiba jadi menjijikkan. Karena dia mendadak—

"Ise-kun, bisakah aku mencuci punggungmu?"

Hal macam apa yang kamu katakan sambil tersipu malu? Seolah olah kesucianku baru saja dicolong olehmu!

...Tapi, kurasa itu hal yang penting, melakukan sosialisasi telanjang dengan laki laki—dengan teman sepertinya. Karena kita tak terlalu bersikap terbuka sepanjang kamp latihan, rasanya ada dinding diantara kita.

...Kalau kupikir pikir, kemana perginya Gya-suke. Biarpun dia pria berpakaian perempuan, apa dia bisa melakukan sosialisasi telanjang?

Ah. Sudah kuduga, dia sedang berkeliaran di pintu masuk. Tapi, aku menganggap itu wajar!

Aku bangkit dari air panas dan menuju ke arah Gasper.

"Hei, hei, ayolah, kamu harus masuk karena ada pemandian panas."

Aku menangkap Gasper di pintu masuk.

"Kyah!"

Gasper berteriak dengan nada imut.

"Kyah"...kamu benar benar...tunggu, jangan naikkan handukmu sampai ke dadamu...kamu bukan wanita...sial! Dia terlihat seperti wanita! Dia punya tubuh langsing dan wajah feminin! Kenapa kamu laki laki dengan kondisi semacam ini!?

Karena aku menatap sambil meneliti cermat Gasper, dia tersipu malu dan berbicara,

"...U-Um, tolong jangan melihatku seperti itu..."

"...Ka-Kamu! Jangan taruh handukmu sampai ke dadamu kalau kamu seorang laki laki! Karena kamu selalu berdandan sebagai perempuan, bikin pikiranku kacau juga, tahu!?"

Esok hari. Kami semua berkumpul di sudut kebun besar keluarga Gremory.

Semua orang berdandan dalam jersey! Azazel-sensei juga mengenakannya. Setelah semua orang sudah duduk di meja dan di kursi yang sudah ditempatkan di kebun, pertemuan sebelum awal latihan kami segera dimulai.

Pemandian panas tadi malam adalah yang terbaik! Takkan pernah kulupakan! Darah yang meletup di kepalaku memang serius, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti menyeringai sejak pagi! Datang ke Dunia Bawah benar benar ide bagus! Ide yang sangat menakjubkan!

-Perasaan itu tak akan berubah atau pergi!

Sensei membawa benda yang nampaknya adalah dokumen dan data.

"Biar kukatakan ini lebih dulu. Yang akan kuberitahukan pada kalian sekarang adalah menu latihan yang berfokus pada hal hal di masa depan. Ada orang orang yang menghasilkan hasil baik dengan cepat, namun ada juga mereka yang tak punya pilihan selain menunggu dalam waktu lama. Namun, kalian adalah pemuda yang masih tumbuh. Biarpun aku salah menentukan arah kalian, kalian tetap akan tumbuh pesat. Baiklah, pertama adalah kamu, Rias.

Buchou adalah orang pertama yang Sensei panggil.

"Sejak awal, kamu adalah Iblis dengan spec tinggi dalam segala hal, termasuk bakat, kemampuan fisik, dan kekuatan sihir. Biarpun kamu hidup secara normal seperti sekarang, semua ciri itu akan terus meningkat dan kamu akan menjadi kandidat untuk Iblis berperingkat tinggi saat kamu menjadi dewasa. Namun, harapanmu adalah menjadi lebih kuat di masa depan, kan?"

Buchou mengangguk mantap oleh pertanyaan Sensei.

"Ya, aku tak mau kalah lagi."

Seperti yang Buchou katakan! Kami tak ingin kalah dalam Game lagi! khususnya dalam pertandingan yang tidak formal!

"Maka, ikutilah latihan yang tercatat dalam lembaran ini dengan tepat, bahkan sampai hari pertandingan."

Setelah melihat lembaran kertas yang Sensei berikan padanya, Buchou memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"...Namun, latihan ini tidak kelihatan terlalu spesial."

"Itu benar. Itu adalah metode latihan dasar. Itu saja tak apa apa buatmu. Kamu sudah mempunyai semuanya. Karena itu kekuatanmu hanya bisa ditingkatkan dengan latihan dasar. Masalahnya adalah kualitasmu sebagai [Raja]. Seiring waktu, [Raja] lebih mengandalkan otak ketimbang otot. Kamu tahu biarpun mereka tidak ahli dalam sihir, Iblis bisa mencapai posisi top dengan otak dan kecerdasan tinggi, kan? pelajarilah segalanya tentang Rating Game sampai hari terakhir. Pelajari segalanya, mulai dari imej terdokumen sampai data terdokumen, ke dalam kepalamu. Yang [Raja] perlukan adalah pemikiran, kecerdasan, dan keputusan cepat untuk mengalahkan segala macam situasi. Tugasmulah untuk memastikan kalau kelompok budak Iblismu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka sampai penuh. Namun, juga ingat bahwa, sampai Game sebenarnya, kamu tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini sama dengan medan tempur."

...Ooh, kita diberitahu soal dasar dasar tapi, sensei ternyata sudah memikirkan itu masak masak.

Sudah kuduga, karena caranya dalam menerangkan, aku merasa kalau Buchou dan kami semua tak punya pilihan selain berlatih dulu.

"Berikutnya, Akeno."

"...Ya."

Meski dia dipanggil oleh sensei, Akeno-san nampak cemberut. Akeno-san sepertinya tak menyukai Azazel-sensei sama sekali. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia sedikit membenci sensei. Sudah kuduga, apa ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya?

Saat aku berpikir itu, sensei mengatakan sebuah topik secara blak blakan.

"Kamu harus menerima darah yang mengalir dalam dirimu."

Mungkin karena diberitahu secara blak blakan, Akeno-san merengut. Namun sensei melanjutkan tanpa mempedulikan.

"Aku sudah melihat rekaman gambar pertarungan dengan keluarga Phenex. Apa apaan itu? dengan kekuatan sejatimu, kamu seharusnya bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan [Ratu] musuh. Kenapa kamu tak memakai kekuatan Malikat Jatuhmu? Kamu membatasi dirimu hanya dengan petir. Kalau kamu tak menambahkan kilat dan menjadikannya [Halilintar], kamu tak bisa menampilkan kekuatan sejatimu."

Begitu. Akeno-san memiliki darah Malaikat Jatuh juga. Sehingga, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Itu cukup efektif melawan musuh Iblis. Apalagi, kalau dia menambahkan spesialitas petirnya, kekuatannya akan menjadi luar biasa!

"...Aku baik baik saja meski tak memakai kekuatan semacam itu."

Namun, situasi Akeno-san sepertinya sangat rumit.

"Jangan menyangkal dirimu. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu tak bisa menerima dirimu? Pada akhirnya, satu satunya yang bisa kamu andalkan adalah tubuhmu sendiri, kan? Menyangkal dirimu membuatmu lemah. Terimalah segala hal tentang dirimu, bahkan hal sulit dan menyakitkan. Kelemahanmu adalah dirimu saat ini. Kuasailah di hari pertandingan nanti. Kalau tidak, kamu hanya akan jadi penghalang di pertandingan masa depan. [Rahib wanita Petir] harus menjadi [Rahib wanita Halilintar].

Akeno-san tak merespon kata kata sensei. Namun, Akeno-san juga memahami kalau dia tak punya pilihan selain melakukannya.

Aku percaya. Aku percaya kalau Akeno-san bisa menembus dinding itu!

"Berikutnya Kiba."

"Ya."

"Pertama, kamu harus mempertahankan Balance Breaker untuk satu hari. Kalau kamu sudah terbiasa, maka kamu bisa mempertahankannya dalam wujud bertarung sejatimu. Tujuanmu adalah melanjutkan itu dan menjadi mampu mempertahankan kondisi itu sepanjang hari. Setelah itu, kamu akan menjadi sangat kuat dengan melakukan latihan dasar seperti Rias. Aku akan mengajarimu secara pribadi bagaimana cara memakai Sacred Gear tipe pedang nanti."

Jadi kalian harus bertanya pada pakar Sacred Gear tentang Sacred Gear. Sensei tengah berbicara tentang dirinya sebagai entusias. Namun apa yang begitu menarik dari Sacred Gear?

"Untuk latihan pedang...akankah kamu belajar di bawah Gurumu lagi?"

"Ya, aku berniat belajar dari awal lagi."

Heh, jadi orang ini punya Guru pedang. Sudah kuduga, apa dia kuat?

Karena dia begitu rajin, Kiba akan benar benar membiarkan dirinya belajar dari nol lagi. jadi pria ini akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi?

"Selanjutnya Xenovia. Untuk mampu memakai Durandal lebih baik dari sekarang...kamu harus mampu memakai Pedang Suci yang lain."

"Pedang Suci yang lain?"

Xenovia terlihat ragu oleh ucapan sensei.

"Ya, pedang yang sedikit spesial."

Sensei menyeringai, namun dia segera berhenti tersenyum dan menoleh pada Gasper.

"Berikutnya Gasper."

"Y-Yaaaaa!"

Hikikomori-kun ini nampak gugup...dia datang ke tempat ini setelah begitu lama mengurung dirinya. Ada banyak orang yang terus datang dan pergi.

"Jangan mudah ketakutan. Rintangan terbesarmu adalah rasa takut itu. kamu perlu melatih pikiran dan tubuhmu yang takut segalanya mulai dari nol. Sejak awal, kemampuan garis darahmu dan Sacred Gearmu sangat hebat. Peningkatan kemampuan untuk karakteristikmu sebagai [Peluncur] dan sihirmu juga akan sangat mendukungmu. Karena aku sudah menyusun program [Rencana kabur hikikomori] eksklusif, kamu harus mempersiapkan dirimu sebisa mungkin. Biarpun keluar ke muka umum itu mustahil untukmu, pastikan kalau pergerakanmu tidak tumpul."

Begitulah kata sensei. Tepat sekal. Anak ini tak bisa berbuat apa apa kalau tak memperkuat tubuh dan pikirannya dulu. Cincin yang menstabilkan Sacred Gear tidak bagus untuk tubuh kalau dipakai terlalu sering, jadi benda itu dicabut kecuali untuk waktu khusus. Untuk sementara waktu, dia juga sepertinya tidak kehilangan kendali. Meski aku masih cemas sih.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku akan mencoba mendapatkan semangat yang tak akan patah!"

...Tolong jangan katakan hal yang membuatku tak nyaman begitu, Gasper. Saat kamu mengatakan itu, rasanya kamu akan benar benar patah. Ah, lihat, kamu dengan cepat kembali ke dalam kotak kardusmu...

"Kelas [Peluncur] yang sama, Asia."

"Y-Ya!"

Asia juga menunjukkan semangat bertarung. Dia sudah mengakui sebelumnya kalau dia merasa bahwa dia biasanya tak berguna demi semua orang.

Itu tidak benar. Kemampuan penyembuh Asia sangat handal. Kalau Asia tidak ada, maka akan tercipta banyak situasi berbahaya bagi kami. Kupikir dia harus lebih percaya diri lagi.

"Kamu juga akan meningkatkan tubuh dan sihirmu dengan latihan dasar. Juga, tugas utamamu adalah memperkuat Sacred Gearmu."

"Bukankah penyembuhan Asia sudah yang terbaik? Dia bisa menyembuhkan apa saja selain penyakit dan stamina hanya dengan sentuhan."

Itulah opiniku. Bisakah kemampuan penyembuhnya ditingkatkan lebih jauh lagi? kecepatan penyembuhannya juga sudah lumayan. Dia bahkan bisa menyembuhkan luka luka fatal.

"Aku memahami itu. kecepatan penyembuhannya memang hebat. Namun, masalahnya adalah bagian "sentuhan". Dia tak bisa menyembuhkan kalau dia tak mendekati kawannya yang sedang terluka."

Ah, entah kenapa, aku mulai memahami apa maksud ucapan sensei.

"Bisakah Sacred Gear Asia memperluas cakupannya?"

Kata kata Buchou tepat seperti yang ingin kutanyakan. Sensei mengiyakan.

"Itu benar, Rias. Ini seperti trik yang curang, namun untuk menunjukkan nilai sejati [Twilight Healing], jangkauan efektifnya harus diperluas."

"Jadi Sacred Gear Asia juga bisa digunakan dalam jarak jauh!?"

Sensei mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku. Bukankah itu sangat luar biasa?

"Menurut teori berdasarkan data yang dikumpulkan oleh organisasi kami. Dimungkinkan untuk aura Sacred Gear dilepaskan dari sekujur tubuh dan digunakan untuk memulihkan semua kawan kawannya di wilayah sekelilingnya."

Serius!? Kalau itu memang benar, peran Asia di medan tempur akan menjadi semakin mengagumkan! Tugas menyembuhkan orang satu demi satu bisa dihilangkan dan bisa menghemat waktu! Banyak kesempatan untuk serangan balik akan tercipta!

Namun, seberapa besarkah database milik Malaikat Jatuh? Apa mereka memang memiliki semua data mengenai Sacred Gear?

"Namun, masalahnya adalah itu bisa menyembuhkan kawan maupun lawan tanpa pembeda bedaan. Tak masalah kalau itu bisa membedakan diantara musuh dan kawan dan hanya menyembuhkan kawan, namun...aku khawatir tentang sifat alami Asia sendiri."

"Asia...apa yang kamu cemaskan?"

Sensei menjawab pertanyaanku dengan wajah serius.

"Dia adalah orang [Baik]. Saat melihat musuh yang terluka di medan tempur, hati Asia pasti ingin menyembuhkan dia juga. itu akan merusak kemampuan Sacred Gear untuk membedakan diantara kawan dan lawan. Lebih tepatnya, Asia takkan bisa mendapatkan kekuatan pembeda ini. Jangkauan penyembuhan luas yang kubicarakan ini bisa saja menjadi pedang bermata dua bagi tim ini. Meskipun begitu, kamu harus pikirkan baik baik untuk tetap meningkatkan jangkauan luasnya."

Jadi kalau digunakan secara salah, pengembangan jangkauan Asia juga akan menyembuhkan musuh. Untuk berpikir kalau penyebabnya adalah kebaikan hati Asia sendiri...sistem Sacred Gear sungguh ironis...

"Karena itu aku menemukan solusi lain.—Kekuatan untuk menembakkan aura penyembuh."

"J-Jadi maksud anda aku harus mengirim kekuatan penyembuhku pada seseorang yang jaraknya jauh dariku?"

Asia membuat posisi menembakkan sesuatu. Aku merasa sembuh oleh posisi imutnya itu.

"Ya, nampaknya kamu bisa melemparnya secara langsung. Saat Ise bertarung 10 meter jauhnya dan terluka, kamu akan menembakkan kekuatan penyembuhmu pada Ise. Kalau yang kamu gunakan sampai sekarang adalah tipe ruang terbatas, yang aku jelaskan sekarang adalah versi proyektilnya. Kamu bahkan bisa menyembuhkan meski tak bersentuhan secara langsung."

Kekuatan penyembuh sebagai proyektil! Hei hei hei, itu sulit terpikirkan!

"I-Itu hebat! Asia bisa memainkan peran aktif seperti itu!"

Aku mengambil tangan Asia dan menggenggamnya penuh semangat. Meski Asia terkejut oleh informasi tak terduga ini, dia juga dalam kondisi bahagia.

"Kekuatannya memang lebih kecil dari sentuhan langsung, tapi mampu menyembuhkan kawan dari jarak jauh adalah karakteristik strategi dengan banyak kegunaan. Dengan satu atau dua orang masuk ke garis depan dan mengatur untuk Asia penyembuh dan seseorang untuk melindunginya, kalian akan bisa membuat formasi ideal."

Jadi sensei bahkan berpikir jauh sampai membayangkan formasi. Dia benar benar berpikir sampai derajat setinggi itu, huh?

Buchou setuju dengan opini sensei.

"Itu metode yang mudah, namun karena itulah formasi taktikal kuat itu simpel. Biasanya, metode yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka adalah air mata Phoenix atau obat obatan pemulih. Sacred Gear Asia bisa dengan mudah menandingi itu semua dengan karakteristik multi-fungsi dan kehandalannya."

"Itu benar. Kekuatan Sacred Gear Asia, yang juga bisa menyembuhkan Iblis, bisa disebut sebagai senjata dan karakteristik andalan tim. Setelah itu hanya tinggal mengetes kekuatan Asia. Tolong selesaikan latihan dasar dengan baik, oke?"

"Y-Ya! Aku akan berjuang yang terbaik!"

Berjuanglah, Asia! Kalau situasi menggawat, aku akan jadi tameng bagi Asia! Aku pasti akan melindunginya! Aku tak bisa membiarkan Asia, yang seperti adik perempuanku, melihat wajah cantiknya terluka!

"Berikutnya adalah Koneko."

"...Ya."

Koneko-chan tengah – dalam semangat bertarung tinggi. Aku heran apa yang terjadi dengannya. Padahal belakangan ini ia nampak kurang sehat, namun hari ini nampak lebih bersemangat. Apa yang Koneko-chan sedang pikirkan?

"Kamu tak punya apa apa untuk dikritik, karena kamu memiliki ciri dasar dari serangan dan pertahanan untuk [Benteng]. Kemampuan fisikmu juga bukan masalah. Namun, ada juga mereka yang lebih baik dalam serangan di kelompok Rias daripada [Benteng] sepertimu."

"...Aku tahu itu."

Koneko-chan memasang ekspresi wajah frustasi untuk menanggapi ucapan blak blakan sensei.

...Mungkinkah, Koneko-chan? Itukah yang selama ini kamu pikirkan? Tidak, tapi, bukankah Koneko-chan sudah lebih kuat dari aku yang biasa ini dan lebih baik dari Kiba atau Akeno-san dari segi kekuatan murni?

"Para anggota dengan kekuatan serang tertinggi di kelompok Rias saat ini adalah Kiba dan Xenovia. Itu karena mereka memiliki senjata brutal dengan Balance Breaker Pedang Suci Iblisnya dan Pedang Suci Durandalnya. Dan dengan Ise yang berencana memasuki Balance Breaker disini—"

Serangan.—Memang, kekuatan Kiba dan Xenovia dalam hal ini sangat kuat.

Meski aku tak tahu apakah aku akan sukses memasuki mode Balance Breaker.

"Koneko, kamu juga akan meningkatkan dasar dasarmu seperti yang lain. Untuk tambahan, lepaskanlah "sesuatu" itu yang kamu segel secara pribadi. Kamu sama dengan Akeno. Kalau kamu tak menerima dirimu sendiri, pertumbuhan besar takkan bisa kamu capai."

Koneko-chan dibuat terdiam membisu oleh ucapan sensei. Semangat bertarungnya yang sebelumnya tiba tiba menghilang oleh penyebutan "lepaskanlah".

...Apa itu kekuatan Koneko-chan? Masalah apa yang dia miliki?

"Jangan cemas. Kalau itu Koneko-chan, kamu bisa menjadi kuat dalam sekejap."

Aku berbicara dengan santai dan menepuk kepala Koneko-chan, namun tanganku disibakkan olehnya.

"...Tolong jangan berbicara seenteng itu..."

\- Ekspresi kaku. Ini kali pertama aku melihat Koneko-chan dengan ekspresi kaku.

Apa aku baru menginjak ranjau? Aku harus apa, dorongan yang aku berikan justru memberi dampak kebalikannya...

Sembari atmosfir terasa agak suram, sensei dengan cemas mengawasi jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, terakhir adalah Ise. Untuk kamu...tunggulah sebentar. Dia akan segera datang... Oh ya, para gadis milik Matthew sedang berlatih. Terutama Marcelia yang berusaha membangunkan Saced Gearnya."

Sensei menengadah ke langit. Hah? Apa yang seharusnya aku tunggu? Tak ada apa apa disana—

Saat aku merasa ragu, bayangan besar muncul di langit di dalam bidang pandanganku! Ia menuju ke arah kami dengan kecepatan ekstrim! Uwah! Monster! Setan!? Hantu!? Itu tak mungkin serangan musuh, kan?

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Tanah berguncang keras saat dia mendarat di depan kami! Bahkan kursi tempatku duduk berguncang dengan keras, dan aku jatuh ke tanah!

Awan debu mengepul di udara, dan setelah mulai reda, monster raksasa muncul di hadapan kami!

Tingginya lima belas meter! Monster! Itu monster! Mulut yang membelah lebar! Taring yang terlihat brutal yang tumbuh keluar dari mulutnya! Lengan dan kaki tebal! Dua sayap membentang dari punggungnya!

...Aku tahu apa ini. Aku sudah melihatnya beberapa kali dan juga ada satu yang tersimpan dalam tubuhku.

"—Naga!"

"Itu benar, Ise. Dia adalah Naga."

Sensei mengangguk. Jadi itu memang Naga! Besar sekaliiiiiiii! Itu monster! Saat ia bernafas, ia pasti akan mengembuskan api! Pasti wilayah di sekelilingnya akan terbakar habis!

"Azazel, kau punya nyali juga memasuki wilayah Iblis."

Naga raksasa itu mengangkat sudut mulutnya dan berbicara. Ooh, dia bisa bicara!

"Hah, aku sudah mendapat izin khusus dari Maou-sama dan memasuki wilayah ini secara resmi, tahu? Apa kau mau komplain, Tannin?"

Sensei nampaknya mengenal Naga ini.

"Hmph, okelah tak apa apa. Aku datang kemari secara khusus karena permintaan Sirzechs. Jangan lupakan sekelilingmu, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh."

"Heheh.—Oh iya, Ise. Orang ini adalah Gurumu."

...sensei mengatakan itu sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada si Naga raksasa.

Itu artinya dia Guruku?...Eh!? Eeeeeeh!?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Naga raksasa ini!?"

Aku begitu kaget sampai mataku mau menyembul keluar! Sudah wajar akan begitu! Yang benar saja! Monster ini adalah Guruku!? Bukankah Guruku seharusnya anda, Azazel-sensei!? Apa maksudmu!?

"Lama tak jumpa, Ddraig. Bisakah kau mendengarku?"

Naga monster itu berbicara padaku – atau lebih tepatnya, dia menyebut seorang di dalamku.

Kemudian lengan kiriku bersinar sendiri, dan Boosted Gearku muncul.

[Ah, sungguh nostalgia. Tannin.]

Bereaksi pada berlian, Ddraig berbicara sehingga orang orang di dekatnya selain aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa dia kenalanmu?"

Saat aku bertanya, dia merespon dengan "Ya".

[Orang ini adalah mantan Dragon-King. Aku pernah memberitahumu tentang "Lima Dragon-King Agung" sebelumnya, kan? Tannin disini adalah Dragon-King saat mereka masih "Enam Dragon-King Agung". Naga bernama Tannin yang tercatat dalam Injil adalah dia.]

Hah, seorang Dragon King. Memang, ada juga Dragon-King yang mengincarku. Seram, seram. Naga segede ini mengincarku!? Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tak mau menerima mereka! Vali saja sudah cukup bagiku sebagai Lawan Naga! Bukankah aku akan mati sebelum menjadi Raja Harem!?

"Tannin menjadi Iblis, sehingga [Enam Dragon-King Agung] menjadi [Lima Dragon-King Agung]. Bahkan diantara para Iblis tereinkarnasi saat ini, dia adalah Kelas Tertinggi. Iblis berperingkat teratas."

Ujar Azazel-sensei. Berarti, Naga ini adalah Iblis! Bereinkarnasi dari Naga! Heh, jadi Iblis yang bereinkarnasi dari Naga, dan selain itu dia juga Dragon-King, juga memasuki industri. Sampai dipanggil Iblis berperingkat teratas, dia pasti lebih hebat dari Buchou!

Melihat dia di hadapanku, aku jadi bisa merasakannya. Bahkan Iblis tereinkarnasi bisa mengincar posisi top!

"[Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin. Bahkan dikatakan kalau nafas apinya sebanding dengan hantaman meteor. Dia adalah salah satu Naga Legendaris yang masih aktif saat ini. Maaf, Tannin, tapi tolong bantulah melatih anak ini yang membawa Red Dragon Emperor. Aku ingin kau mengajarinya cara memakai kekuatan Naga mulai dari nol."

Azazel-sensei dengan sepenuh hati mengatakan itu pada Tannin. Tunggu, jadi aku akan berlatih cara memakai kekuatanku dari Naga yang memiliki kekuatan selevel meteor!? Apa itu tak apa apa!? Bagaimana kalau aku mati!?

"Biarpun aku tak melakukannya, tak masalah kalau Ddraig yang mengajarinya secara langsung, kan?"

"Biarpun begitu, tetap ada batasnya. Dia benar benar memerlukan latihan Naga."

"Bentuk pertarungan asli yang sebenarnya. Begitu, jadi maksudmu kau ingin aku menganiaya bocah ini."

Tannin melanjutkan ucapan sensei setelah itu! hei hei! Aku akan dianiaya!? Kalau aku dianiaya oleh monster seperti itu, aku pasti akan mati!

"Ini kali pertama aku melatih seseorang yang memiliki Ddraig."

Naga itu mengatakannya dengan senang sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan senyum!...A-Aku akan dibunuh! Kalau aku dilatih monster seperti itu, mana bisa aku menahannya! Sejak awal, aku ini hanya manusia biasa! Itu mustahil, mustahil!

[Tolong kendalikan dirimu, Tannin. Pemilikku ini lebih lemah dari bayanganmu.]

Ooh, Ddraig! Itulah yang kuharapkan dari partnerku!

"Tak masalah selama dia tidak mati, kan? Serahkan padaku."

Aku akan mati! Aku akan dibunuh! Dia sepertinya tak paham, Naga ossan!

Di sampingku, sensei entah kenapa malah mengangguk setuju! Tolong jangan setuju! Ini mustahil!

"Periodenya sekitar 20 hari menurut waktu dunia manusia. Aku ingin dia mencapai Balance Breaker pada saat itu. Ise, bekerjalah sekeras mungkin tanpa harus mati!"

Setelah meninggalkanku kata kata itu, sensei mengibaskan tangannya dan mulai pergi! Eeeeeeeeeh!? Anda selesai hanya begitu saja!?

"Baiklah, tiap tiap dari kita akan melakukan menu latihan kita masing masing. Kuharap kalian baik baik saja."

Buchou meninggalkanku dan melanjutkan percakapan!

[Ya.]

Semua orang juga merespon dan mulai bubar dari tempat ini! Hah!? Hah!? Aku berlatih dengan Naga ini begitu saja!? Tak ada orang lain yang berpikir kalau ada kesalahan disini!? Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, Naga ini akan menyerangku, tahu!? Aku akan mati, tahu!?

"Ise, berjuanglah!"

Buchou memberiku acungan jempol dan memberiku dukungan! Itu benar, Buchou itu tipe orang yang tak memiliki kompromi dalam hal latihan. Biasanya, dia sangat baik dan ramah padaku, tapi kapanpun latihan semacam ini dimulai, dia memberiku latihan kejam dan seperti setan!

"Nona Rias. Bisa aku meminjam pegunungan disana? Aku akan membawanya kesana."

Naga ossan itu menunjuk ke arah pegunungan nun jauh disana.

"Boleh, mohon ajari dia baik baik."

"Serahkan padaku. Aku akan melatihnya sampai di sudut kematian."

Hah!? Ini kesimpulan dari negosiasi kalian!? Masa sih!? Jadi pegunungan nun jauh disana itu akan jadi kuburanku!?

Naga itu menggenggamku dengan tangannya dan mulai terbang! Uwaaaaah! Dia terbang! Aku ditangkap seekor Naga! Aku akan dimakan!

"Buchoooooooooooooou!"

Biarpun aku berteriak dan memohon bantuan, Buchou hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah tersenyum di bawahku!

Kepada Kakek di Surga.

Entah kenapa, aku telah ditangkap oleh seekor Naga dan dibawa pergi ke angkasa.

Musim panas di tahun SMA keduaku—

Halaman masa mudaku yang sangat penting—

Aku menikmatinya bersama seekor Naga di pegunungan—

Tempat ini memang Neraka. Surga dimana kakekku berada terasa semakin jauh.

Liburan musim panas yang sangat kunantikan.

Aku, Matsuda, dan Motohama sudah berjanji di awal tahun kalau kami akan mendapatkan pacar dan mengalami libur musim panas penuh ero-ero tahun ini, namun...entah kenapa, aku sedang ditembak oleh seekor monster di pegunungan ala Neraka.

Dogooooooooon!

Didekatku, pepohonan diterbangkan, batu batu hancur dan kawah raksasa tercipta di tanah!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aku mati matian menghindari hembusan api dari si monster – Naga ossan!

Air mata masih mengalir di pipiku biarpun aku berpikir kalau air mataku sudah mengering, tahu? Karena aku tengah menghadapi perasaan mengerikan setiap hari, air mataku tak bisa mengering! Tidak, cukup sudah! Kehidupan semacam ini! Mana ada siswa SMA yang hidup dengan ditembak seekor Naga setiap hari!

"Ayolah, bocah Sekiryuutei. Kalau kamu tak mengelak lebih cepat, nanti kamu bisa jadi arang."

Tidak! Aku tak mau menjadi arang sebelum bisa berhubungan seks dengan Buchou! Aku harus melakukannya dengan perawan Buchou! Rencanaku adalah mengusir keperjakaanku dengan berhubungan seks dengan Buchou!

Aku juga ingin berhubungan seks dengan Akeno-san! Aku ingin perawan Akeno-san juga! Aku juga ingin membuat bayi dengan Xenovia! Dan aku juga ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Asia!

-Lantas kenapa aku di pegunungan ini sembari berada di ambang kematian!?

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak aku datang ke pegunungan ini dan aku benar benar tak kuat lagi.

Kelelahan tubuh dan pikiranku sudah mencapai puncaknya. Karena aku terus diuber uber tiap hari dan malam oleh monster, tahu? Biarpun aku meluncurkan serangan balasan setiap beberapa saat sekali, aku tak pernah bisa membalik situasi. Biarpun tinjuku menghantam sisik si Naga, bukan hanya tak memberi efek apa apa, namun kebalikannya justru tinjuku yang kesakitan!

Bahkan memakai kekuatan transferku pun sia sia saja, jadi aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktuku sambil berlari dan bersembunyi setiap hari. Orang itu tanpa ampun sedang mencoba membunuhku!

Lebih jauh lagi, serangan nafas api itu...sudah meratakan satu bagian pegunungan hanya dengan sekali hembusan. Kalau aku terkena serangan itu secara langsung, aku akan mati seketika!

Karena kekuatanku sudah meningkat, lengan kiriku kembali lagi menjadi lengan Naga karena aku memberikannya sebagai bayaran untuk Sacred Gear dalam melawan Raiser, namun berkat gelang sensei di pergelangan tanganku, lenganku takkan bertransformasi. Sensei benar benar serba bisa!

Namun waktu kami berada di Neraka itu terbatas. Saat kami kembali ke dunia manusia, jariku akan dihisap oleh Buchou dan Akeno-san lagi!

Namun, bahkan berlari saja sudah memberiku latihan yang bagus. Sampai saat ini, aku bahkan belum menerima serangan dari nafas api itu...tapi jerseyku compang camping. Dan penuh dengan lubang.

Sekali latihan mengerikan sepanjang bagian pertama setiap hari berakhir, latihan dasar dimulai. Kebanyakan adalah latihan otot. Saat itu berakhir, aku selalu mengalami rasa sakit memilukan karena seluruh tubuhku merana, namun lebih baik daripada diuber uber oleh si Naga ossan, dan secara mengejutkan aku bisa melakukannya secara normal setiap hari.

Aku tak punya pilihan selain mengamankan makananku sendiri. Juga, karena aku tak tahu apa apa soal hewan dan tumbuhan Dunia Bawah, aku memancing ikan di sungai hanya setelah mengkonfirmasi itu bisa dimakan atau tidak dari Naga ossan, dan aku mengumpulkan kacang kacangan dari pepohonan yang tumbuh di pegunungan.

Aku mendapat api dengan memakai sihirku yang masih amatiran. Fufufu, aku hanya meningkat dalam sihir membuat api, tahu?

...Hah? Kenapa aku menjalani hidup macam begini? Saat aku menangkap ikan, aku tanpa sadar mengucapkan "Tottado!". ini buruk. Bukankah aku perlahan menjadi anak liar!?

Aku sudah meluangkan hari hariku dengan melakukan ini dan itu. Aku ingin menemui Buchou, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Asia! Aku ingin minum teh seduhan Akeno-san!

Uu, tak ada wanita sama sekali disini! Ini Neraka sejati untukku! Aku menantikan bantal pangku Buchou! Aku ingin merasakan sensasi paha Buchou lagi!

Khayalan itu hanyalah satu satunya hiburan yang ada untukku disini.

Saat latihan kejam ossan selesai, aku memasuki dunia Khayalan. Buchou dan Asia ada disana, dan mereka menyambutku dengan hangat...

Belakangan, aku bahkan mampu memasuki mode mengkhayal tanpa harus dikejar kejar oleh Naga ossan. Biarpun aku berpikir kalau aku sedang sakit.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Bola api yang lain ditembakkan! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Batu tempatku bersembunyi hancur lebur, dan aku ditemukan oleh ossan!

"Disana kamu rupanya. Percuma saja kalau kamu hanya menjadi ahli dalam melarikan diri. Ayolah, melawan balik."

"Itu mustahil! Kau terlalu kuat! Mungkinkah kau lebih kuat dari Vali!?"

"Yah, aku sering disebut sebagai kelas-Maou dari segi kekuatan murni."

Lihat! Dia memang monster! Apanya yang "Kelas-maou"!? kenapa aku mencoba bertahan hidup di pegunungan dengan Naga sekelas-Maou!?

Sial! Kalau memang begini jadinya, aku seharusnya pergi ke laut dengan Matsuda dan Motohama!

Aku ingin perempuan! Biarpun ada banyak wanita cantik, gadis gadis cantik disekelilingku, tak ada satupun "Flag" bisa kudapatkan!

Aah, seandainya Buchou dan Akeno-san menjadi gadis gadis itu. Aku pernah mengungkapkan cinta sekali dengan keteguhan layaknya pria sekarat. Namun mereka hanya mengatakan "Maaf" dalam sekejap itu...

Biarpun aku kaget pada diriku sendiri karena sifat mesumku tetap tak mau berhenti selagi dikejar oleh ossan. Tapi aku takkan bisa bertahan dalam kondisi ini kalau aku tak mengkhayal!

"Oh, sedang berusaha keras ya? Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Aku mendengar suara familiar. Melihat ke belakangku, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ada disana.

"Enak! Enak sekaliiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Sambil menangis, aku mengganyang bola nasi buatan Buchou yang Azazel-sensei bawakan.

Enak sekali! Ini memang rasa Buchou! Ada cinta Buchou di dalamnya! Karena Asia juga membawakanku kotak bekal, inilah yang terbaik!

"Ada juga kotak bekal buatan Akeno. Makanlah itu juga. karena dia membuatnya sambil membuat duel sengit dengan Rias. Tapi, hahahaha, kamu jadi punya wajah bagus selama beberapa hari aku tak melihatmu."

Sensei mengatakan itu sambil menepuk nepuk bahuku.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku nyaris mati! Aku benar benar nyaris mati! Naga ossan ini kekuatannya gila! Biarpun anda menyuruh dia mengajariku cara bertarung Naga, saat dia memakai kekuatannya terlalu banyak, itu terlalu tak masuk akaaaaaaaaaaal!"

Aku berteriak dengan nasi muncrat dari mulutku! Karena itu kejam! Anak jaman modern sepertiku tak bisa menahannya, hidup di pegunungan kosong selama beberapa hari dengan Naga sekelas Maou! Yang paling parah, tak ada payudara Buchou disini!

"Tannin-ossan tak tahu caranya menahan diri! Aku akan dibunuh! Aku tak mau mati dalam kondisi perjaka!"

"Dasar bego. Kamu memutuskan untuk tak mati, kan? kalau aku sejak awal serius, kamu sudah menjadi arang oleh nafas apiku. Kalau kamu tak mau mengalami perasaan menyakitkan itu, maka capailah balance Breaker secepatnya."

Ossan mengatakan itu pada dengan mata terbuka sambil bersandar di permukaan batu.

"Biarpun anda mengatakan itu, kalau seseorang dengan dasar manusia sepertiku menerima serangan selevel monster sepertimu, aku akan berubah jadi cuilan cuilan daging dalam sekejap!"

"Hmph. Bodoh sekali, saat kamu menyebut dirimu [Pion] terkuat Nona Rias dalam kondisi seperti itu, apa kamu tahu berapa banyak Iblis yang ingin menjadi budak Nona Rias?"

...Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, Buchou adalah selebritas di Dunia Bawah. Biarpun dia hanya muncul sesaat di stasiun sebelumnya, sorak sorai bernada tinggi bisa terdengar dari sekelilingnya.

Direnungkan kembali, memang ada banyak Iblis yang berharap menjadi budak Buchou. Bukankah itu artinya aku beruntung?

Ya, aku memang yang paling beruntung. Karena aku bisa hidup dengan Onee-sama baik hati dan cantik seperti itu dengan payudara montok.

Ah, Buchou. Orang yang sangat kurindukan. Aku ingin menikahinya suatu hari nanti...Tunggu, itu hanya mimpi kosong dan jauh.

Aku mendesah. Azazel-sensei berbicara sambil melihat diary latihan yang kubawa.

"Meskipun begitu, kamu juga memasukkan latihan dasar ke dalamnya, kan? maka, tak masalah. Kalau kamu tak berbuat sampai sejauh ini, tubuhmu takkan bisa bertahan saat mencapai Balance Breaker. Ada banyak hal yang masih kurang darimu. Kamu takkan bisa menang melawan Vali dengan sihir biarpun dia melakukan headstand. Sehingga, kamu tak punya pilihan selain meningkatkan kemampuanmu melalui latihan fisik."

Aku memahami itu. Seperti yang sensei ucapkan. Vali adalah keturunan Maou lama. Dari segi sihir, aku jelas jelas tak bisa menang. Namun demikian, bisakah aku menang dengan kekuatan fisik...? Ada celah lebar diantara aku dan Vali dari segi kemampuan dasar.

"Umm, waktu itu, Vali mencoba melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa itu?"

Aku menanyakan itu pada Azazel-sensei. Sebelum Vali pergi, dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu. meski Albion juga mencoba menahannya dari melakukan itu...

"Ah, itu adalah [Juggernaut Drive]."

"Apa itu sesuatu di atas Balance Breaker?"

"Tidak, tak ada apa apa di atas Balance Breaker. Bentuk terkuat dan terakhir dari Sacred Gear adalah Balance Breaker. Namun, ada beberapa Sacred Gear dengan makhluk makhluk khusus disegel di dalamnya. Dan pengekang tertentu juga terdapat di dalam tipe itu. Boosted Gearmu dan Divine Dividing adalah salah satu contohnya."

Begitu, Sacred Gearku dan miliknya adalah tipe yang kekuatannya berasal dari makhluk tersegel di dalamnya – dengan kata lain, Naga yang disegel di dalamnya.

"Sacred Gear tipe itu memiliki pengekang kuat, mengeluarkan kekuatan dalam kondisi itu dan memastikan kalau pemiliknya bisa memakainya. Dalam kasus Sacred Gear milik Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou, memaksa pengekang itu lepas secara sementara dan melepaskan kekuatan yang tersegel disebut [Juggernaut Drive]. Secara sementara bisa memberi pemiliknya kekuatan yang menyaingi Tuhan dan Maou, namun resikonya juga besar. Ia akan menguras rentang hidup pemiliknya secara drastis. Dan itu juga membuat mereka kehilangan akal sehat."

"Maksudnya lepas kendali?"

"Ya, sampai derajat yang mematikan. Seseorang akan menghancurkan sekelilingnya, dan bahkan mulai menghancurkan dirinya sendiri sampai akhirnya berhenti. Mustahil untuk menguasai kekuatan itu dalam pertarungan nyata, namun...Vali bisa menanganinya selama beberapa menit dengan mengonsumsi kekuatan sihir dahsyatnya – dia mampu melakukan itu secara alami. Karena Albion saat itu sedang tak sabaran, kurasa itu akan memberinya bahaya. Memang bukan hakku untuk mengatakan ini sebagai seorang yang memakai Sacred Gear buatan secara paksa, tapi cara memakai kekuatan yang membuang masa depan seseorang seperti itu sama sekali berbeda dari cara memakai kekuatan Sacred Gear.—Itu adalah metode bertarung terkutuk yang hanya mengorbankan nyawa sendiri hingga mati. Kamu sama sekali tak boleh menirunya."

Ada kesuraman di mata sensei. Apa dia mencemaskan Vali? Dia pernah bicara soal mengajarinya cara memakai kekuatannya saat masih sebagai bawahannya.

"Jadi Hakuryuukou saat ini bisa mengendalikan [Juggernaut Drive]? Itu masalah gawat. Bocah Sekiryuutei akan terbunuh kalau dia tak menjadi putus asa. Cara si merah atau si putih membangkitkan kekuatan itu sebelumnya tentu akan membuat mereka mengalahkan yang lainnya. Singkat kata, pertama maju, pertama menang."

Tannin-ossan mengatakan hal mengejutkan seperti itu!? Serius!?

Berarti, itu giliranku untuk mati!?...Tidak, aku belum mau mati. Masih ada impian yang harus kupenuhi! Haremku! Promosi Iblis Kelas Tinggiku! Selain itu, aku juga ingin menjadi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi seperti ossan! Aku merasakan secercah harapan karena hal itu juga bisa dilakukan oleh Iblis tereinkarnasi!

...Namun, bisakah aku menahan latihan mengerikan ossan?

Ossan terlalu kuat. Aku tak bisa menang. Dia adalah monster. Nafas api itu sama saja curang. Karena aku bukan Pahlawan hebat dan kuat yang bisa menembakkan api dari tanganku, lawan seperti itu sangat mustahil untukku!

"Ise, mari kita ganti topik."

Sensei memanggilku, yang belum melihatnya sejak sebelumnya, dengan nada formal tiba tiba.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Akeno?"

Itu terlalu mendadak. Memangnya ada apa?

"Kupikir dia adalah senpai yang baik."

Aku segera mengujarkan pikiran jujurku. S-Mode nya memang seram, tapi dia biasanya sangat lemah lembut dan bagian femininnya yang terkadang muncul juga sangat manis.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku sebagai wanita."

"Dia menarik! Dia salah satu gadis yang ingin kujadikan kekasihku!"

Sensei mengangguk oleh pernyataanku dengan "Uh-huh" sambil entah kenapa terlihat lega.

"Begitu. Begini, aku juga harus mengawasinya untuk menggantikan temanku."

"Maksud anda Ayah Akeno-san, yang merupakan salah satu bawahan anda, kan?"

"Ketimbang bawahan, Barakiel adalah rekan tim sejak zaman dulu sama halnya Shemhaza. Seorang teman, teman. Kami melakukan banyak hal bodoh bersama. Jadi, sebelum aku menyadarinya, semua orang disekitarku selain aku sudah mendapat istri dan anak."

Sensei mendesah panjang. Ah, orang ini, apa dia tipe yang khawatir karena masih single?

"Anda kalah telak oleh mereka, kan?"

"...Tak masalah. Toh ada banyak perempuan untukku."

Ah, dia memasang tatapan jauh di matanya untuk sekejap. Apa subjek tentang pernikahan terlalu tabu baginya seperti dugaanku?

"Yah, kesampingkan itu dulu, aku agak mencemaskan Akeno. Meski bagi Barakiel dan Akeno, mungkin itu bukan urusanku."

"Sensei, ternyata anda orang usil, atau mungkin harus kusebut tukang ikut campur. Anda juga melibatkan diri dalam latihan kami."

"Aku hanya Malaikat Jatuh biasa dengan banyak waktu senggang.—Meski karena hal itu jugalah aku berhasil mendidik Hakuryuukou."

Itu tidak benar. Kupikir dia hanya orang kurang kerjaan. Dengan aku, dengan Akeno-san, dan dengan Vali. Dia selalu turut campur ke dalam tiap tiap masalah kami. Sungguh Malaikat Jatuh aneh. Dengan dia sebagai Gubernur, aku tak bisa memahami seluruh aspek tentang organisasinya.

"Yang pasti, aku berpikir untuk mempercayakan Akeno padamu."

"Mempercayakan dia...padaku?"

Apa maksud anda dengan "mempercayakan"? Apa maksud anda melindunginya sepanjang Game dan pertarungan dengan tubuhku? Dalam hal itu, melindunginya bukanlah masalah bagiku. Kupikir itu juga peran seorang [Pion] untuk melindungi [Ratu] Akeno-san dengan tubuhnya.

"Kamu orang idiot, tapi kamu bukan orang jahat. Justru, lebih tepat menyebutmu idiot tercinta. Di atas semua itu, kamu bahkan tak bersikap mendiskriminasi padanya."

"? Aku rasanya tak paham apa yang anda bicarakan..."

"Hahahaha, karena itulah aku merasa lega. Kalau kamu memang hanya menipunya, maka situasi akan menjadi pembantaian besar besaran. Kalau kamu melakukannya dengan setengah hati, maka itu akan memberi efek padanya dan kamu juga akan melihat darah. Tipe orang sepertimu yang mampu memenangkan hati semua orang disekelilingmu bisa merasa nyaman tanpa merugikan siapapun. Menurutku itu adalah kemampuan hebat, atau lebih tepatnya bakatmu."

Otakku penuh oleh tanda tanya. Aku tak paham sama sekali. Namun—

"Aku paham. Aku akan melindungi Akeno-san! Tentu saja, aku juga akan membantu majikanku, Buchou, dan juga melindungi Asia!"

"Baiklah. Oke, akan kupercayakan masalah Akeno padamu. Yang lebih penting – masalahnya adalah Koneko."

"? Ada apa dengan Koneko-chan?"

Sensei menghela nafas oleh pertanyaanku.

"Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan tentang itu. Dia tak sabaran – atau lebih tepatnya, dia merasa ragu dengan kekuatannya sendiri."

Aku tiba tiba ingat bagaimana Koneko-chan nampak pucat belakangan ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?

"Dia memaksakan latihan yang kuberikan padanya. Pagi ini, dia tumbang."

"T-Tumbaaaaaaaaaaang!?"

Aku terkejut oleh berita mengejutkan tentang kouhai-ku ini. Serius!? Apa Koneko-chan tak apa apa!?

"Asia bisa merawat luka, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan kekuatan fisik. memaksakan latihan tertentu akan melukai kekuatan fisik seseorang dan memiliki efek buruk. Karena waktu tersisa sebelum Game terbatas, itu sangat berbahaya."

"U-Umm, kalau memaksakan diri tidak bagus, bagaimana dengan aku...? Bukankah aku mendekati kematian dengan diuber uber monster Naga setiap hari...?"

Aku menanyakan ini sambil menunjuk diriku. Tak peduli bagaimana kalian memikirkannya, itu sangat tak manusiawi!

"Ah, kamu sih tak apa apa. Kalau masih selevel ini kujamin kamu tak akan mati."

Anda berbicara enteng sekali!? Apa iya!? Mana bisa ini tak apa apa untukku!? Ini terlalu berlebihan untukku, dan air mataku tak mau berhenti!

"Baiklah, kita harus pergi. Ise, aku diminta membawamu pulang sekali ini saja. Kamu akan kembali ke istana Gremory sekali ini saja. Tannin, dia akan kubawa kembali untuk sementara waktu. Akan kukembalikan dia besok pagi."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke wilayahku sekarang."

Ujar sensei dan Tannin-ossan.

Eh? Aku bisa turun dari gunung sementara!?

"Heh? Sensei, dari siapa perintah untukku kembali berasal? Buchou?"

"—Dari Ibunya."

Ibu Buchou...urusan seperti apa yang dia miliki denganku?

"Ya, ke arah sini. Jangan begitu. Ketajamannya tidak bagus. Ayolah, Issei-san, lakukan dari awal tanpa bersikap kaku."

Aku berada di ruangan yang terpisah dari kediaman utama Gremory. Aku sedang berusaha dalam latihan dansa dengan Ibu Buchou di salah satu ruangannya.

...Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini?

Tak lama setelah kembali ke istana, aku dibawa kemari oleh Ibu Buchou. Kemudian, kami mulai berlatih dansa seperti ini. Karena aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, aku sama sekali kesulitan.

Ibu Buchou mengenakan gaun seperti biasanya. Aku tengah berlatih dansa sambil lengket dengan tubuh Ibu Buchou! Kadang kadang aku menyentuh payudaranya! Terasa sangat lembut! Bagaimana bilangnya ya, ia memiliki tekstur elastis dan perasaan dewasa! Aku tak terlalu memahaminya, namun itulah yang kurasakan! Dan penampilannya sama dengan Buchou! Inikah daya tarik dari wanita yang sudah menikah!?

Namun, Ibu ini. Dia benar benar cantik. Karena dia terlihat sebaya denganku, aku jadi merasa nyaman di dekatnya! Apalagi, dia memiliki wajah sama dengan Buchou yang sangat kurindukan, tahu? Dia adalah Buchou versi rambut cokelat! Le-lebih jauh lagi, gayanya sangat menarik seperti Buchou! Payudaranya juga besar! Payudara Buchou adalah warisannya! Terima kasih banyak, Ibu! Gen payudaramu dengan aman terwariskan pada Buchou!

"Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar?"

Kemudian karena mendapatkan izin, aku duduk dimana aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ah, aku sudah dikejar kejar Naga sejak pagi ini. Staminaku sudah...Yah, ini jauh lebih bagus daripada ditembak oleh peluru api oleh monster ossan itu.

...Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Ibu Buchou.

"U-Umm."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa hanya saya yang melakukan ini? Dan bukan Kiba atau Gasper?"

Ya, kenapa hanya aku? Termasuk pendidikan tradisi Gremory juga. kalau soal melatihku menjadi gentleman, bahkan Kiba dan Gasper seharusnya...Tapi, aku paham kalau aku yang paling tidak gentleman diantara mereka.

Ibu Buchou menjawabku.

"Kiba Yuuto sudah menguasai semua jenis teknik ini. Seperti yang kuduga dari [Kuda]. Gasper-san adalah anggota keluarga Vampir yang terkenal. Dia mungkin terlihat cengeng, namun dia setidaknya paham etiket. Masalahnya adalah Issei-san. Karena kamu berasal dari masyarakat biasa di dunia manusia, sehingga akan menyulitkan kalau kamu tak memiliki etika melebihi level tertentu. Karena kamu juga suatu saat nanti akan tampil bersama Rias di masyarakat kelas atas. Kamu harus mengingat latihan latihan budaya bahkan sepanjang waktumu di Dunia Bawah."

Aku dibuat tercengang oleh kata kata Ibu Buchou! Aku di masyakarat kelas atas!? Tapi bukankah budak Iblis sepertiku tak bisa menampilkan diri pada golongan itu!?

"B-Buchou...Rias-sama dan saya akan berada di masyakarat kelas atas bersama?"

Saat aku kaget, Ibu Buchou mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"...Ups, sepertinya aku keceplosan. Hal seperti itu masih perlu waktu lama untuk terjadi. Kesampingkan itu, memanggil dia [Buchou] itu tidak boleh. Ini bukan sekolah, jadi kamu harus memanggil majikanmu secara benar. Belum lagi, Rias itu...Ups, aku hampir keceplosan lagi."

Eh? Memanggilnya Buchou itu tidak boleh!?

"Biarpun anda tiba tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu, karena saya selalu memanggilnya Buchou...Hmm, bagaimana kalau Rias-sama?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Atau kamu bisa menyebutnya [Tuan].—Namun, kamu harus memanggilnya secara berbeda di waktu pribadi."

"Jadi [Buchou] itu tidak boleh?"

"Pikirkanlah. Kalau kamu harus memberi jawaban itu di dalam dirimu, apa kamu membenci gadis itu?"

Ibu Buchou mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum masam.

Tidak, tidak! Mana mungkin aku bisa membenci Buchou!

"Yah, mungkin sulit untuk kamu tiba tiba menyebutnya seperti itu, dan Rias juga akan kebingungan kalau kamu tiba tiba mengatakan itu. Untuk kali ini saja, kamu boleh memanggilnya [Buchou]. Namun, suatu saat nanti kamu harus yakin tentang bagaimana harus memanggilnya."

Karena dia baru mengatakannya, apa yang orang yang tengah dibahas, Buchou, sedang lakukan saat ini?

Dia mungkin berada dalam kondisi stress dengan kesehatan fisik buruk seperti Koneko-chan. Hmm, aku juga sedikit cemas. Aku ingin menemuinya setidaknya sekali sebagai kouhai penting, tapi...kalau aku pergi, mungkin akan muncul suasana tidak enak dengannya...

"U-Umm, boleh saya menanyakan satu hal?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Koneko-chan...? Apa Koneko-chan tak apa apa?"

"Ya, itu hanya memaksakan diri biasa, jadi dia mungkin akan pulih secara perlahan kalau dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama satu atau dua hari."

"...Saya sangat mencemaskan Koneko-chan, karena dia terus bersikap aneh sejak kami datang kemari."

"Gadis itu tengah berjuang keras untuk menghadapi eksistensi dan kekuatannya sendiri saat ini. Itu masalah sulit. Namun, dia takkan bisa maju ke depan kalau dia tak menemukan jawaban itu sendiri."

"...Ekistensi dan kekuatannya?"

Aku dipenuhi pertanyaan. Ada apa di dalam Koneko-chan?

"...kalau kupikir pikir, kamu belum terlalu lama bergabung dalam kelompok Rias. Ya, sudah wajar kalau kamu tidak tahu. Biar kuceritakan sedikit."

Ibu Buchou duduk sambil menghadapku, dan mulai mengisahkan cerita tertentu.

Cerita tentang dua kakak beradik kucing.

Kucing bersaudara itu selalu bersama. Saat mereka bermain, saat mereka makan, saat mereka tidur. Usai orang tua mereka meninggal, mereka tak punya rumah untuk kembali dan tak punya siapapun untuk diandalkan, kedua kucing itu berusaha keras hidup hari demi hari sambil bergantung satu sama lain.

"Suatu hari, mereka berdua dipungut oleh seorang Iblis. Si kakak menjadi bagian dari kelompoknya, dan sehingga si adik juga bisa hidup bersama dengan mereka. Akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, mereka berdua percaya kalau mereka bisa melewatkan waktu dengan bahagia."

Namun, hal mengerikan terjadi. Nampaknya si kakak kucing mengalami pertumbuhan sangat cepat setelah mendapatkan kekuatan. Ibu Buchou berkata kalau bakat tersembunyinya tiba tiba bangkit setelah menjadi Iblis tereinkarnasi.

"Kucing itu adalah spesies yang secara alami handal dalam pemakaian youjutsu. Lebih jauh lagi, dia juga semakin ahli dalam ilmu sihir, dan bahkan membangkitkan senjutsu yang hanya Sennin terakhir bisa gunakan."

Sepertinya si kucing kakak, berhasil melampaui kemampuan majikannya dalam waktu singkat, tertelan dalam kekuatan dan berubah menjadi eksistensi jahat yang hanya haus akan darah dan pertarungan.

"Dengan peningkatan kekuatannya tak terhentikan, si kakak kucing pada akhirnya membunuh Iblis yang merupakan majikannya, dan berdegenerasi menjadi "Iblis buangan". Lebih jauh lagi, dia berubah menjadi eksistensi paling berbahaya diantara para "Iblis buangan". Seorang yang mampu melenyapkan seluruh regu pengejarnya..."

Dikatakan kalau pada akhirnya Iblis membatalkan pengejaran mereka pada si kakak kucing.

"Si adik kucing tetap berada di tempatnya. Para Iblis kemudian mulai mempertanyakan eksistensinya."

[Kucing ini suatu saat nanti mungkin akan lepas kendali juga. lebih baik singkirkan dia sekarang juga.].—Itulah yang mereka katakan.

"Sirzechs-lah yang menyelamatkan kucing itu yang direncanakan akan disingkirkan. Sirzechs membujuk para Iblis Kelas Tinggi bahwa si adik kucing tidak bersalah. Sebagai hasilnya, situasi terselesaikan dengan meminta Sirzechs mengawasinya."

Namun, karena dikhianati oleh kakak perempuan yang sangat ia percayai dan tersiksa oleh para Iblis lain, semangat si adik kucing berada di ambang keruntuhan...sungguh cerita menyedihkan...

"Sirzechs menyerahkan adik kucing yang telah kehilangan emosi dan kemauan hidupnya itu pada kepengurusan Rias. Setelah si adik kucing menemui Rias, dia memulihkan emosinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan kemudian, Rias memberi kucing itu sebuah nama.—Koneko."

Aku kehabisan kata kata setelah mendengar semua itu. Jadi, cerita tadi itu tentang Koneko-chan!?

Tunggu, berarti, wujud sejati Koneko-chan adalah—

"Dia pada dasarnya adalah Youkai. Kamu tahu Nekomata? Kucing Youkai. Dia adalah yang masih bertahan hidup dari spesies terkuat diantara para Youkai, seorang nekoshou. Mereka adalah spesies Youkai level tinggi yang tidak hanya menguasai youjutsu, namun juga senjutsu."

"Ah, Buchou."

"Ise!"

Telah berpindah ke kediaman utama setelah menyelesaikan latihan dansaku, aku disambut oleh Buchou – Owah! Aku tiba tiba dipeluk begitu saja! Buchou memelukku erat erat! Ah, sudah lama sejak aku merasakan perasaan ini...meski baru beberapa hari berlalu, aku sangat merindukan aroma Buchou!

"...Aroma Ise."

"Ah, umm. Aku berkeringat banyak..."

"Tak apa apa, aromamu masih sama. – aku sangat kesepian, tahu?"

Saat kamu mengatakan itu dengan mata basah, jantungku jadi berdegup semakin kencang!

"Aku belum bisa tidur dengan kamu sejak sampai disini, dan aku tak bisa merasakan kamu seperti ini setiap hari juga...karena aku tak bisa lagi membayangkan hidup tanpa dirimu...sungguh majikan lemah aku ini."

Aaaah, Buchou! Apakah level ketergantunganmu padaku meningkat!? Aku lebih diberkahi dari yang layak padaku sebagai budakmu! Aku juga tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Buchou! Karena itu latihan di pegunungan itu sangat, sangat berat! Aku mencoba mengatakan itu, namun—

"Namun, sedikit ketahanan itu diperlukan. pertama, kita berdua harus menjadi kuat. Ise, berjuanglah di pengucilan pegununganmu dengan Tannin! Enyahkanlah nafas apinya!"

"-! Uuu, Y-Yaaaaaa! Aku akan berjuang yang terbaik untuk menjadi batubara!"

Sudah kuduga, Buchou tak berkompromi kalau mengenai latihan! Aku membalas dengan air mata mengalir! Aku pahaaaaaaaaaaaam! Kalau Buchou mengatakan itu, aku akan berjuang yang terbaik dengan keyakinan untuk matiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tapi, kesampingkan itu dulu, aku menggeleng kepalaku dan memberi Buchou pertanyaan.

"U-Umm, Buchou. Bagaimana kondisi Koneko-chan?"

Wajah Buchou menjadi rumit setelah mendengar itu.

"Ikuti aku."

Ruang yang kumasuki menurut Buchou adalah – kamar Koneko-chan.

Buchou sudah selesai berbicara dengannya, dan Akeno-san sudah berada di dalam, jadi hanya aku yang disuruh untuk masuk.

Jadi aku masuk untuk menemui Koneko-chan sendiri. Kamarnya sangat luas. Ini kamar yang lebar. Saat aku mengarahkan kakiku ke arah ranjang—

Akeno-san tengah berdiri di samping ranjang, dan Koneko-chan tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Aku terkejut melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di kepala Koneko-chan!

Telinga kucing! Jadi dia memang Youkai kucing bernama nekomata. Tapi! Aku harus apa! Koneko-chan dengan telinga kucing! Begitu menawan, sangat mempesona!

Karena dia biasanya menyembunyikannya, apa dia juga kehilangan kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk menyembunyikannya saat dia kehabisan kekuatan fisik?

Bukan, bukan, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Aku datang untuk melihat kondisi Koneko-chan.

"Ise-kun, ini—"

Karena reaksiku melihat telinga Koneko-chan, Akeno-san mencoba menjelaskan alasannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah mendengar cerita garis besarnya."

Aku merespon seperti itu pada Akeno-san. Kemudian, aku bergerak ke samping ranjang dan melihat kondisi Koneko-chan.

Aku tak melihat luka berat dimana mana. Yah, kalau hanya luka, tak akan masalah dengan Asia disini. Jadi dia memang datang kemari karena berlebihan memakai kekuatan fisiknya.

"Hei, apa tubuhmu baik baik saja?"

Aku menanyakan itu dengan senyum. Kemudian, Koneko-chan bergumam dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"...Untuk apa kamu datang kemari?"

Nada bicara cemberut. Jauh melebihi dia yang biasanya. Jadi dia marah oleh kedatanganku, huh?

"...Apa tidak bagus kalau kukatakan aku datang karena aku mencemaskanmu?"

Masih cemberut, Koneko-chan tak merespon. Aku melanjutkan.

"Koneko-chan, aku sudah dengar semuanya. Tentang semua hal. Yang pasti, memaksakan dirimu itu tidak bagus. Kalau kamu tak mengurus tubuhmu baik baik...meski aku tak punya hak mengatakan itu dimana aku sendiri juga menerima latihan neraka."

"...Aku ingin..."

Koneko-chan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat tenang, dan karena aku gagal mendengarnya dengan jelas, aku bertanya lagi.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Kemudian, Koneko-chan menatap lurus padaku dan berbicara dengan nada jelas. Sambil menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya—

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Seperti Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san...dan juga Ise-senpai, aku ingin membuat tubuh dan semangatku kuat. Gya-kun juga menjadi kuat. Aku juga tak memiliki kekuatan penyembuh seperti Asia-senpai...kalau terus begini, aku tak akan berguna. Meskipun aku [Benteng], aku yang terlemah...aku tak mau menjadi tak berguna..."

"Koneko-chan..."

Jadi kamu mencemaskan hal itu...memang, Kiba menjadi lebih kuat. Xenovia juga sangat kuat. Akeno-san adalah bidak terkuat, [Ratu], dan Gasper bisa menghentikan waktu. Asia mungkin tak bisa bertarung, tapi kemampuan penyembuhnya sangat hebat. Dan kemudian ada aku. Meski aku sendiri masih lemah, ada Naga legendaris di dalam tubuhku.

Koneko-chan terus berbicara dengan berlinangan air mata.

"...Tapi, aku tak mau memakai kekuatan yang tertidur di dalamku...kekuatan nekomataku...kalau aku memakainya, aku akan menjadi seperti nee-sama...aku tak mau itu...aku sama sekali tak menginginkan hal seperti itu..."

Untuk kali pertama—Untuk yang kali pertama, aku melihat wajah menangis Koneko-chan seperti ini. Karena dia adalah gadis yang tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya sampai saat ini, melihat ini membuatku sangat terkejut.

Onee-san Koneko-chan yang kekuatannya menjadi lepas kendali, dan membunuh majikan Iblisnya sendiri. Dan kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Ibu Buchou berkata kalau gadis ini telah menyaksikan semua itu.

Karena dia paham kekuatan berbahaya yang bisa saja membunuh majikannya juga tertidur di dalam dirinya, dia ketakutan...namun meskipun demikian, saat memikirkan situasi yang akan datang di masa depan, dia memerlukan kekuatan. Gadis ini membawa perasaan penuh konflik itu saat datang ke Dunia Bawah...

Jadi dia memaksakan dirinya karena dia mencoba menjadi lebih kuat tanpa memakai kekuatan yang tertidur di dalamnya.

Koneko-chan memiliki hati hangat dengan perasaan kuat pada teman temannya. Jadi dia marah pada ketidakbergunaan dirinya. Kupikir pasti berat baginya, karena tak mampu membalas budi Buchou yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

Aku juga marah pada ketidakbergunaanku dan ketidakmampuanku pada Buchou, dan mengharapkan kekuatan juga...

Akeno-san menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata padaku.

"Ise-kun, tolong serahkan sisanya pada kami."

"Tapi..."

"Kamu memang orang baik. Tapi menjaga sedikit jarak terkadang juga sangat penting. Selain itu, kamu sendiri juga menjadi lebih kuat. Dan aku juga...karena aku sama dengan Koneko-chan, kami harus mengatasi ini bersama. Kalau seseorang tak bisa menerima dirinya dan tak bisa memahaminya, orang itu takkan bisa maju. Aku dan Koneko-chan memahami ini dalam kepala kami. Tapi...keberanian kami hanya sedikit belum cukup. Tolong tunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku dan Koneko-chan pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini. Pasti—"

Akeno-san juga menampakkan kebencian pada darah Malaikat Jatuh yang tertidur di dalamnya. Tapi, kalau dia tak menerima kekuatan cahayanya, dia mungkin takkan bisa memainkan peran aktif di dalam Game yang rumit melebihi poin ini.

Aku paham, mereka berdua sangat mirip dalam hal itu. Menyangkal kekuatan yang tertidur di dalam diri mereka. Karena mereka berdua telah mengalami itu...

"Ya, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, aku akan...mencoba lakukan hal hal yang hanya aku bisa lakukan."

Aku membungkukkan kepalaku pada mereka berdua, dan kemudian keluar dari kamar.

...Tiap tiap dari kami memiliki pertarungan kami tersendiri. Tiap tiap dari kami memiliki latihan kami tersendiri. Tiap tiap dari kami memiliki dinding yang harus kami lewati.

Baiklah! Aku bersemangat kembali! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! Semuanya! Dan Buchou!

Aku juga akan melewati latihan yang hanya aku bisa melakukannya!

Setelah aku tertidur nyenyak hari itu, aku kembali ke pegunungan pada esok harinya.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaah!"

[Explosion!]

Kekuatan yang ditingkatkan oleh Sacred Gearku mengalir ke tubuhku, dan kekuatan fisikku meningkat dalam sekejap!

"Cobalah menghindari ini!"

Tannin-ossan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar!

Gooooooooooooooon! Doooooooooooooooon!

Aku dengan lincah menghindari bola api yang dia tembakkan berturut turut, dan mengacungkan tanganku ke depan!

Aku membayangkan imej peluru sihir besar! Dan menembakkannya! Dragon Shot!

Don! Aku menembakkan peluru sihir besar dari tangan kiriku! Itu hampir setengah ukuran ossan! Itu pasti lebih kuat dari serangan yang meledakkan gunung sebelumnya! Berkat itu, kekuatan sihirku hampir kosong dengan yang kutembakkan plus peningkatannya! Titik lemahku adalah aku hanya bisa menyimpan sedikit kekuatan sihir! Batas berapa banyak aku bisa meningkatkan kekuatanku juga hanya sebesar ini!

"Hmph! Jadi akhirnya kau memberiku sesuatu yang sedikit layak!"

Ossan berniat menerima peluru sihir dari depannya tanpa mengelak sama sekali!

Dooooooooooooh!

Ossan menangkapnya di depannya dengan lengan tebalnya dan kemudian dengan tangkas menembakkan nafas dari mulutnya!

Doh! Guoooooooooooh!

Peluru sihirku terlempar jauh ke langit kesana hanya oleh satu nafas ossan!

[Reset]

Kekuatanku yang ditingkatkan di-reset dan aku segera tumbang oleh kelelahan.

Ossan menatap kedua tangannya. Kepulan asap tipis keluar dari keduanya. Apa peluru sihirku berhasil membakar tangan ossan!?

"Tembakan bagus. Dibanding pertama aku menemuimu, kekuatan nagamu sudah meningkat. Kekuatan fisikmu juga tak perlu dikritik lagi. kau juga sudah mencapai poin dimana kau bisa terus menerus bermain denganku selama seharian penuh."

Tak seperti biasanya, ossan memujiku.

Aku bernafas tersengal sengal dan sedang meneguk air dari kantong air yang selalu kupersiapkan di punggungku. Kantong air ini, dan air yang ada di dalamnya, mampu sedikit mengurangi dan menurunkan nafas api ossan dengan meningkatkan kekuatan air melalui kekuatan Sacred Gearku. Yah, aku juga sudah memikirkan beragam metode menyalin untuk itu.

Penampilanku juga compang camping. Jerseyku tak lagi berfungsi, dengan hanya bagian penting tubuhku yang terlindungi, dan tubuh bagian atasku telanjang dan penuh luka. Ya. Dadaku juga menjadi lebih tebal. Dan lemak tak perlu dalam tubuhku juga sudah lenyap.

Aku sudah menemukan tanaman dan hewan di pegunungan, dan sudah memasak serta memakan mereka. Aku sudah mendapat cukup banyak keahlian liar. Aku tak bisa percaya kalau aku sudah hidup seperti kera gunung sepanjang liburan musim panasku.

Berkat bertahan hidup di alam liar seperti ini, aku sudah menguasai sihir api, dan dengan menggabungkannya dengan kemampuan Sacred Gearku, aku bisa melakukan teknik api yang diajarkan padaku oleh ossan. Kekuatan api besar! Kapan kapan akan kutunjukkan pada kalian!

Sehingga, beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak aku membuat janji di kamar Koneko-chan. Pertarungan dengan keluarga Sitri diadakan tanggal 25 Agustus. Hari ini adalah 20 Agustus. Lima hari tersisa. Tepat waktu, kami berada pada periode dimana kami hampir menyelesaikan latihan.

Waktu untuk berkumpul bersama juga sudah dekat. Direncanakan kalau ada hari untuk kami dimana kami akan berkumpul kembali untuk beristirahat. Demi memulihkan pada hari itu dari kelelahan yang terkumpul sepanjang latihan kami.

Setelah itu, sepertinya akan ada pesta yang disponsori oleh Maou-sama sebelum Game, dan keluarga kami serta para Iblis muda lain sepertinya juga diundang. Dengan kata lain, tak ada waktu tersisa untuk latihan lagi.

"Kamu sudah berjuang bagus sampai saat ini. Tapi, sayang sekali. Mungkin kau masih bisa bertahan satu hari lagi. Latihanmu berakhir besok, tapi...mungkin mustahil."

Tannin-ossan mendesah. Ya, aku paham. Aku tak mampu mencapainya sepanjang periode waktu itu. aku sudah berkembang dari segi kekuatan fisik dan hal hal lain.—Namun, aku akan menyelesaikan latihanku bahkan tanpa mencapai Balance Breaker.

Aku tak bisa – menyelesaikan target latihanku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu sekarang. Aku juga mau mengikuti pesta yang disponsori maou. Mari bertemu lagi disana, Hyodou Issei. Dan Ddraig."

Kami saat ini berada di depan kediaman Gremory. Aku sudah kembali dengan menaiki punggung Tannin-ossan. Tidak, punggung monster Naga ternyata cukup nyaman, dan menakjubkan! Itu hanya perjalanan singkat di udara, namun itu adalah yang terbaik!

"Ya. Terima kasih, ossan! Sampai jumpa di pesta!"

[Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Tannin. Kita akan bertemu lagi.]

"Ya, aku juga cukup senang. Karena aku bisa bekerja bersama dengan Ddraig. Aku benar benar panjang umur. Oh iya, apa kalian mau mengikuti pesta dengan mengendara punggungku?"

"Sungguh? Apa tak apa apa?"

"Ya, itu tak masalah. Aku akan bawa kelompokku dan datang kemari di hari pesta. Aku akan mengontak Gremory nanti untuk lebih banyak informasi."

Sungguh, ossan memang Naga yang perasa!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang lagi kemari besok. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengatakan itu saja, ossan mengepakkan sayapnya dan menghilang ke angkasa.

Aku melihatnya pergi sambil melambaikan tanganku.

[Sungguh Dragon King yang mudah diajak akrab.]

"Kupikir dia orang baik. Saat kami pertama bertemu, dia menakutkan, tapi...dia Naga yang keren!"

[Aku dan kau juga Naga, tahu?]

Itu benar, tapi...kupikir Naga yang asli benar benar besar dan menakjubkan. Aku dan kau, kita adalah Iblis tereinkarnasi yang pada dasarnya manusia dan merupakan bagian dari Sacred Gear.

[Yah, itu benar]

Benar? Seperti yang kuduga, itulah "DRAGON!"

"Hei, Ise-kun."

Saat aku menoleh ke arah suara laki laki familiar – Kiba berada disana. Dia mengenakan jersey, namun sudah sobek sobek. Jadi bukan hanya aku saja.

Wajahnya yang keren dan tampan sekarang nampak kucel.

"...Badanmu jadi tambah bagus."

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil melihat tubuh bagian atasku. Aku menutupi tubuhku!

"H-Hentikan, ada apa dengan mata itu...jangan melihat tubuhku dengan mata itu!"

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan bahaya pada tubuhku! Karena, dia terkadang menakutkan, pria ini!

"K-Kejam sekali. Aku hanya ingin berkata kalau ototmu jadi berkembang bagus."

"Kamu...belum berubah."

"Yah, karena aku punya tipe tubuh yang sulit menambah daging. Aku jadi iri."

"Oh, Ise dan Kiba."

Kali ini suara gadis.—Itu adalah Xenovia. Tunggu, tubuhnya penuh perban!? Dengan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi perban, penampilan Xenovia juga compang camping!

"Tapi, k-kamu, ada apa dengan penampilan itu...?"

Saat aku dengan kikuk menanyakan itu, Xenovia melihat penampilannya lagi dan berbicara.

"Ya. Aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku berlatih, terluka dan membalut diriku, dan lalu berlatih, dan terluka dan membalut tubuhku lagi."

"Kamu jadi seperti wanita mumi."

"Kasar sekali. Aku tak punya niat terus tampil bagus selamanya, tahu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

Astaga, dia susah dipahami seperti biasanya. Tapi, aku merasa kalau aura disekitar tubuhnya lebih sunyi dan tebal dari sebelumnya. Ngomong ngomong, aura Kiba juga lebih padat.

Hah? Kemampuanku untuk melihat aliran kekuatan sihir juga sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya? Apa ini juga hasil latihanku dengan ossan? Apa inderaku menjadi lebih tajam dari menjadi satu dengan alam di Dunia Bawah?

"Ise-san! Kiba-san, dan Xenovia-san juga!"

Datang dari gerbang istana adalah – Asia dalam busana sisternya. Ah, itu memang Asia!

"Asia, lama tak jumpa."

"I-Ise-san! T-Tolong cepat berpakaian!"

Asia panik saat melihat ketelanjanganku. Mungkin maksudnya adalah, karena dia malu pada situasiku ketimbang malu oleh ketelanjanganku, jadi aku disuruh mengenakan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan gadis ini, dia sudah terbiasa melihatku telanjang.

"Ara, nampaknya semua orang dalam kelompok sudah kembali."

Yang muncul berikutnya adalah – Buchou! Lama tak jumpaaaaaaaa! Buchouku! Onee-samaku! Dia masih tetap cantik seperti biasanya!

"Buchooooooou! Aku ingin menemuimu!"

"Ise...kamu jadi kelihatan lebih garang, kan? Dadamu juga lebih tebal."

Dia memelukku erat erat sambil mengatakan itu. Ah, perasaan Buchou...Juga, karena hasrat duniawiku tersegel sepanjang pengucilan di pegunungan, level nafsuku semakin meningkat hanya dengan mengendus aroma wanita yang lama kurindukan...sudah kuduga, wanita itu lezat!

"Baiklah, semuanya. Silahkan masuk. Sekali kalian sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian, kita akan bertemu untuk melaporkan hasil dari latihan kita."

Sepertinya aku sekali lagi tinggal di kota yang sangat kurindukan.

Namun, untuk melaporkan kalau aku belum mencapai Balance Breaker – itu sangat memalukan.

Ini sebenarnya kali pertama semenjak dua minggu dimana kami kelompok Gremory semuanya berkumpul seperti ini.

Setelah kami menerima rencana latihan kami dari Azazel-sensei, aku sudah diurus oleh Naga, namun sepertinya semua orang sudah berpencar setelah itu juga. karena itu ini adalah pengumpulan pertama kami semenjak saat itu.

Jujur saja, ini mungkin kali pertama dimana kami semua harus hidup secara terpisah dari anggota kelompok lain dalam waktu lama.—Lebih tepatnya, kupikir ini kali pertama sejak aku bergabung sebagai anggota. Karena aku tak tahu tentang apa apa sebelum aku disini.

Setelah orang orang yang berlatih diluar aku, Kiba, dan Xenovia sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaian kami, kami semua berkumpul di kamarku. Kenapa kamarku? Aku mendapat keraguan tanpa akhir oleh hal itu, tapi sepertinya karena lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk berkumpul disini. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan berkumpul di kamar Buchou. Apa ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dia tunjukkan pada kami?

Jadi, kami telah berkumpul dan membicarakan tentang isi latihan kami. Kiba menyampaikan penjelasan rinci tentang latihan bersama Gurunya. Xenovia juga mengulas ulang konten latihannya. Aku berbicara tentang gaya hidup liarku bersama Tannin-ossan juga.

Semua orang nampak lebih mudah. Kiba dan Xenovia juga berlatih diluar, tapi mereka nampaknya berlatih sambil tinggal di pondok di gunung dan villa yang merupakan milik keluarga Gremory, dan gaya hidup dengan memburu hewan dan tanaman di pegunungan sambil menghindari hembusan api dari naga sepertinya sama sekali tak terbayangkan bagi mereka.

Hah? Haaaaaaah? Itu aneh. Apa apaan ini!? Mungkinkah hanya aku saja yang menjalani gaya hidup seperti itu!? aku tidur diluar, tahu!? Tanpa selimut, tanpa bantal. Aku harus tidur sambil berbaring di atas daun besar di Dunia Bawah.

"Umm, sensei, bukankah hanya aku yang menjalani gaya hidup kejam...?"

"Aku sendiri kaget karena kamu bisa bertahan hidup dalam kondisi itu. kupikir kamu akan kabur di tengah jalan. Sampai kamu bisa bertahan hidup secara normal di pegunungan juga sama sekali diluar perhitunganku."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Apa apaan itu!? A-Aku berburu, menyembelih, memasak, dan memakan hewan seperti-kelinci dan hewan seperti-babi liar di Dunia bawah, tahu? Aku menyimpan air di kantong air setelah merebus dan mensterilkannya di atas panci besi yang kutemukan di pegunungan..."

"Makanya aku merasa kaget. Kamu tangguh juga. Dalam banyak hal, kamu sudah melampaui Iblis."

"Kejam sekali! Aku hidup sambil diuber uber kemana mana hari demi hari oleh Naga di pegunungan ituuuuuuuuuuu! Apa anda tahu berapa kali aku nyaris mati!? Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Aku menangis sekeras kerasnya! Karena! Karena! Karenaaaaaaaa!

"Aku mau, aku mau menemui Buchou! Aku membungkus tubuhku dalam daun dan tidur sambil mengingat kehangatan Buchou setiap malaaaaaam! Itu sangat sulit! Naga ossan itu tak kenal ampun dan sering menyerangku saat aku sedang tidur! Dia melelehkan batu! Aku diserbu di hutan dengan apiiiiiiii! Aku kabuuuuuuuur! Kalau aku tidak kabur, aku akan matiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ise yang malang...kamu sudah berusaha keras, bukan? Ya, Ise. Kamu menjadi lebih kuat...pegunungan itu tak memiliki nama, tapi aku akan menamainya [Gunung Ise] mulai dari sekarang."

Buchou menarik kepalaku ke dadanya dan memelukku! Perasaan dada Buchou berhasil menyembuhkan masa lalu sengsaraku!

Telah menahan shock sebesar itu, aku juga memeluk Buchou dan menangis sekeras mungkin! Kejam sekali! Azazel-sensei sungguh kejam! Dia membiarkan aku diculik Naga! Aku masih ingat Buchou melambaikan tangannya di bawahku! Itu penculikan! Dipikir seperti apapun juga, itu penculikan!

"Tidak, meski begitu, kekuatan fisikmu sudah meningkat pesat. Dengan ini, waktu ketika kamu mengenakan armor dalam Balance Breaker sudah hampir tiba.—Tapi, kamu tak berhasil mencapai Balance Breaker, kan?"

Azazel-sensei nampaknya tak kecewa sama sekali meski aku tak mencapainya.

"Yah, kemungkinan kamu tak mencapainya juga berada dalam lingkup prediksiku. Ya, kamu tak menerima shock apa apa, Ise. Maksudku, mustahil mencapai Balance Breaker saat tak ada perubahan dramatis. Kupikir kalau sesuatu akan berubah di dalam dirimu melalui bertahan hidup keras dan melakukan kontak dengan Naga sekelas Dragon King, tapi waktunya tak cukup. Kalau setidaknya dilakukan satu bulan lagi..."

Mustahil! Kalau aku harus hidup sebulan lagi dalam gaya hidup semacam itu, aku akan mati karena penyakit kekurangan-Buchou! Kalau aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan Buchou seperti ini secara periodik, aku akan mati!

Aku mengubur wajahku ke dalam dada Buchou dan menggeleng kepalaku tanda menolak! Tidak, tidak! Aku tak sudi pergi ke pegunungan itu lagi! Buchou juga dengan lembut membelai kepalaku! Ueeeh! Buchou!

"Yah, tak apa apa. Pertemuan laporan berakhir disini. Besok ada pesta. Kalian semua bubar untuk hari ini."

Pertemuan laporan berakhir dengan suara sensei.

Dengan ini, gaya hidup kerasku akhirnya berakhir.

Malam pada hari itu.

Ini waktunya tidur, namun entah kenapa Asia dan Xenovia berada di kamarku. Sudah ditentukan bahwa aku, Asia, dan Xenovia membagi ranjang yang sama.

Tak mampu menenangkan diriku dengan Asia dan Xenovia di ranjang, aku menggeliat di atas ranjang.

Asia sudah tertidur nyenyak. Mungkin karena ranjang yang kami bagi sangat lebar, Xenovia berbaring agak menjauh dariku. Lebih jauh lagi, entah kenapa, dia nampaknya tak bisa tidur karena dia hanya menatap langit langit.

Kalau kupikir lagi, mungkin dia tak bisa tidur sampai larut karena ini adalah malam pertama kami membagi kamar yang sama.

"...Kamu kenapa, masih tak bisa tidur?"

"...Yeah. kalau kupikir pikir, aku belum terbiasa tidur dengan laki laki. Biarpun tak ada makna seksual di baliknya...aku tegang..."

Hei, hei, hei! Masa sih!? Kamu tegang setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu!?

Yah, bukan berarti aku tak paham.

"I-Itu benar. Biarpun aku sangat senang dan tak bisa tidur di waktu pertama aku tidur bersama Buchou dan Asia. Itu wajar kalau ini waktu pertama laki laki dan wanita yang seusia tidur bersama, tahu?"

"B-begitu. Jadi ini wajar, ya? Tapi, Asia hebat juga. Dia sepertinya tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Itu karena Asia...selalu tidur dengan aku dan Buchou di rumah. Awalnya dia masih malu malu, tapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa. Dengan Asia berbaring di sampingku memberiku rasa kedamaian pikiran yang hebat."

"...Ise-san, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku...munya..."

Asia bergumam dalam tidurnya...

"Fufufu. Aku paham alasan kenapa Ise dan Buchou menganggap Asia sangat imut."

Xenovia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum masam. Iya kan? keimutan Asia adalah yang terbaik.

Dan kemudian, sebelum aku menyadarinya, kesadaranku terasa makin kabur...dan aku tenggelam dalam malam.

Saat ini sore di hari berikutnya dan aku tengah mengenakan seragam musim panas Akademi Kuou sembari menanti di ruang tunggu. Itu karena hari ini adalah malam pesta. Aku sudah tidur selama sehari penuh hari ini. Berkat itu, aku merasa sudah memulihkan semua rasa lelah yang menumpuk.

Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir mengenakan seragam ini. Itu karena sampai belakangan ini aku hanya mengenakan jerseyku. Baju ini terasa sangat pas untukku.

Buat jaga jaga, aku juga mengenakan tanda lengan dengan pola Gremory terukir padanya. dengan ini, nampaknya aku sudah oke untuk pesta.

Para gadis telah dibawa oleh semua maid, sambil mengatakan kalau perlu waktu agar mereka bisa siap.

Hmm, Kiba dan Gasper juga sudah pergi entah kemana karena ada urusan tertentu...

"Hyodou?"

Saat aku menoleh aku melihat pemilik suara familiar itu – Saji berada disana. Kenapa Saji disini?

"Saji, kenapa kamu disini?"

"Ah, Kaichou akan pergi ke tempat pertemuan bersama dengan Rias-senpai dan aku mengikutinya kemari. Jadi, Kaichou pergi menemui senpai dan setelah itu aku akhirnya malah berkeliaran sepanjang mansion, sampai aku tiba disini."

Kediaman utama ini memang lebar luar biasa. Jadi dia tiba disini setelah kesasar.

Saji mengambil tempat duduk sedikit agak jauh dariku dan berbicara sambil memasang ekspresi serius.

"Game akan diselenggarakan tak lama lagi."

"Ya."

"Aku sudah berlatih."

"Aku juga. Aku terus dikejar oleh Naga di pegunungan setiap hari."

"A-Apa iya? Kamu menjalani gaya hidup keras seperti biasanya. Yah, aku juga menjalani menu yang berat."

Begitu. Dia juga sudah berusaha keras dalam latihannya. Itu wajar saja. Itu akan mempengaruhi kemenangan atau kekalahan majikan kami. Aku juga memiliki semangat tempur tinggi. Saji berbicara sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hyodou. Apa kamu ingat di saat pengumpulan Iblis satu bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kami serius...I-Impianku...adalah menjadi Guru!"

Tiba tiba, Saji mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah.

"Guru? Apa yang akan kamu ajarkan?"

Biarpun dia merona merah, Saji menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tulus.

"Kaichou mencoba mendirikan sekolah khusus Rating Game di Dunia Bawah. Itu bukan sekolah biasa. Itu adalah sekolah terbuka bagi semua orang dan menerima siswa Iblis tak peduli apakah mereka Kelas Tinggi atau Kelas Rendah, aristokrat atau rakyat jelata. Aku mendengar dari Kaichou kalau hal seperti diskriminasi dan tradisi sudah melunak di industri Iblis sedikit demi sedikit, namun masih ada bagian akar dari itu yang menolak menerima perubahan. Karena itu sekolah rating Game yang ada saat ini hanya menerima Iblis Kelas Tinggi dari keluarga aristokrat. Game harus adil bagi semua orang – inilah yang para Maou-sama saat ini telah putuskan. Meski dibuat adil, jalur untuk Game masih jauh bagi Iblis rakyat jelata Kelas Rendah. Itu aneh, kan? meski bahkan Iblis non-aristokrat bisa dipromosikan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi tergantung kerja keras mereka. Dan kemungkinan itu tidak nol!"

Sambil merasa kaget, aku juga mengagumi opini serius dari Saji.

Orang ini melihat masa depannya dengan sangat serius, huh.

"Kaichou memberitahuku kalau dia ingin melakukan sesuatu tentang itu. Bahwa dia ingin mengajar supaya bahkan Iblis Kelas Rendah bisa ikut serta dalam Game. Karena itu dia akan membuat sekolah yang bisa diikuti siapa saja di Dunia Bawah! Kaichou bahkan belajar di dunia manusia demi hal itu! untuk memberi kesempatan pada mereka yang tak pernah bisa tampil mengemuka! Biarpun hanya 1%! Biarpun hampir nol! Selama tidak nol, siapa saja bisa menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi! Hyodou! Bahkan kita mempercayai kemungkinan itu dan mencoba menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali."

Benar sekali. Aku sudah mengincar posisi Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Biarpun kemungkinannya nol, aku memiliki semangat bertarung untuk menjadikannya 100%. Saji membuat deklarasi sambil mengangkat tinjunya.

"K-Karena itu, aku akan bekerja sebagai Guru disini. Aku akan belajar tekun, bertarung dalam banyak Game, dan mempelajari banyak hal. Aku akan menjadi Guru yang mengajar tentang [Pion] dengan itu. Kaichou juga berkata kalau dia ingin membantuku. Bahkan orang sepertiku bisa menjadi Guru sekolah...a-aku hanya melakukan hal hal bodoh di masa lalu. Aku selalu membuat masalah untuk orang tuaku dan selalu tak disukai orang orang disekitarku. Tapi, kalau ada Kaichou, aku bisa melihat impianku! Aku akan terus berada di sisi Kaichou dan membantunya seumur hidupku! Impian Kaichou juga adalah impianku!"

Saji bebicara sambil merasa malu!

"Hehehe. Aku merahasiakan fakta kalau aku menjadi Iblis dari ibuku, tapi meskipun begitu dia menangis saat aku memberitahunya soal impian masa depanku. [Kamu, menjadi Guru!] dia mungkin mengatakan itu karena itu tak cocok untukku. Tapi, itu tidak buruk. Wajah lega dari Ibuku."

Jadi itu impian Saji. Ia memiliki jalan berbeda dariku. Karena kami [Pion] yang sama, aku berpikir kalau kami mungkin sama, tapi tiap tiap orang tetap saja memiliki perbedaan. Dia memiliki impiannya sendiri.

Aku ingin menjadi independen dari majikanku di masa depan dan mengincar tujuanku sendiri. Dia berniat melayani majikannya sepanjang hidupnya. Biarpun kami menjadi Iblis di saat yang sama, jalan yang kami lalui ternyata berbeda!

Aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang sedikit menakjubkan tentang hal kecil seperti itu.

"Kupikir itu impian mengesankan, Saji. Jadilah Guru yang hebat."

"Ya, demi impian itu juga kami harus mengalahkan kalian kali ini."

"Ah, begitu. Sayang sekali ya, karena kamilah yang akan menjadi pemenang!"

"Bukan, tapi kami. Karena kita bertindak begitu bodoh sebelumnya, kita harus membuktikan diri kita dengan hasil kita."

Meski kami tertawa di saat yang sama, matanya serius. Dia sama sekali tidak bercanda.

Namun, seorang Guru, huh. Aku tiba tiba mengingat Azazel-sensei, tapi...yah, orang ini mana mungkin menjadi seperti dia, sudah kuduga,

"Ngomong ngomong, Saji."

"Ada apa?"

Aku menyentil udara dengan jariku.

"Sepertinya puting wanita itu seperti tombol bel saat dipencet."

"...A-Apa apaan itu!?"

Oh, Saji mendengarkan dengan sangat tertarik. Sudah kuduga, dia juga mesum sepertiku!

"Aku mendengarnya dari Azazel-sensei. Kalau kemungkinan dari payudara itu tiada batas. Mungkin tidak bagus untuk menuju ke dunia selanjutnya tanpa mendapat pengalaman memerasnya, namun juga melakukan hal hal lain seperti memencetnya. Bicara soal memencet..."

"...Hei, Hyodou. Bagaimana dengan aku? Kapan aku akan bisa membelai payudara majikanku?"

Dia mendiskusikan itu dengan serius.

"M-Mana kutahu. Bahkan aku belum pernah membelainya. Setelah seseorang banyak mendapat keberuntungan, baru dia bisa membelainya."

Saji mendekatiku dengan mata penuh amarah!

"Apanya yang "Keberuntungan"!? Tak satupun pernah datang padaku, tahu!?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bicara berlebihan. Biasanya, kami hanya sampai poin dimana kami tidur bersama dan masuk ke bak mandi bersama—"

Aku hanya berkata sebanyak itu, tapi itu saja cukup. Saji menampakkan ekspresi yang menunjukkan shock yang dia terima dari lubuk hatinya.

Dia dengan gontai menjauh denganku dan duduk dengan keras di atas kursi dengan GAKUN! Dia berada dalam kondisi mengerikan. Matanya terbuka lebar lebar, dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang!

"...Tidur?...Mandi?...apa apaan itu...? Aku...aku belum pernah melakukan hal hal itu dengan Kaichou..."

"S-Saji...? Hei...?"

Aku memanggilnya, tapi tak ada reaksi, dia hanya terus komat kamit dengan nada pelan.

"Ise, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ara, jadi Saji-kun datang."

Saat aku melihat ke belakangku – Ada Buchou yang mengenakan gaun disana! Dan semua anggota klub yang lain juga!

Luar biasaaaaa! Semua orang mengenakan make up dan berbusana gaun! Rambut mereka juga ditata rapi!

Mereka semua nampak bagai Tuan Putri! Akeno-san mengenakan gaun barat hari ini, juga! Uwaaaaah! Ini gawaaaaaaaat, dia begitu mempesona. Dia begitu cantik sampai mengalahkan bidadari!

Asia juga malu malu, tapi gaunnya nampak sangat cocok baginya. Xenovia nampaknya tak familiar mengenakan busana seperti itu, tapi dia benar benar nampak seperti seorang ojou-sama!

Koneko-chan mengenakan gaun berukuran lebih kecil, namun dia memiliki keimutan yang akan membuatnya diculik oleh lolicon!

Masalahnya ada pada Gasper.

"Kenapa kamu juga mengenakan gaun!?"

Gasper juga berbusana gaun! Nampak begitu cocok sampai aku tak kuasa berkata apa apa! Kupikir dia menghilang karena dia punya keperluan untuk diselesaikan, tapi ternyata untuk hal ini!

"T-Tapi, aku ingin mengenakan gaun juga."

Anak ini sungguh...kebiasaan berbusana wanitanya benar benar menghebohkan bahkan sampai poin ini.

"Saji. Saji, ada apa denganmu?"

High school dxd v5  
Sona-Kaichou yang nampak anggun dalam gaun tengah menatap bingung pada kondisi Saji.

Jadi kamu kaget sampai seperti itu, Saji...

Saat para gadis yang berdandan sudah keluar, ada suara keras sesuatu yang terbang di taman disertai goncangan lembut di tanah.

Tak lama kemudian seorang butler datang dan memberitahu kami.

"Tannin-sama dan keluarga beliau telah datang."

Ossan telah datang untuk menyambut kami seperti janjinya!

Saat kami keluar ke arah taman, bagian terbaik ada disana.

Bersama dengan Tannin-ossan, ada sepuluh Naga dengan ukuran sama dengan Ossan!

Besar sekaliiiiiiiiiii! Hebat! Semua anggota kelompok Ossan adalah Naga!

"Aku datang sesuai janjiku, Hyodou Issei."

"Ya! Terima kasih, Ossan!"

"Selagi kalian menaiki punggungku, aku akan memasang tameng khusus disekitar kalian. Dengan itu, rambut dan pakaian kalian takkan berantakan oleh angin. Karena hal hal itu sangat penting untuk wanita."

"Terima kasih, Tannin. Kami akan mengandalkan anda sampai kami tiba di tempat pertemuan. Orang orang Sitri juga ada disini, apa tak apa apa?"

"Ooh, Nona Rias. Kamu cantik sekali malam ini. Serahkan saja masalah itu padaku."

Lalu, kami menaiki punggung Naga dan terbang ke langit Dunia Bawah! Aku naik di puncak kepala Tannin-ossan! Kursi spesial! Aku berpegangan ke sisi dan melihat ke arah langit!

Uwahah! Seperti dugaanku, pemandangan yang terlihat dari punggung Naga itu sangat mengagumkan! Sejak datang ke Dunia bawah, aku tak pernah bosan dengan pengalaman ala fantasi ini! Tapi, itu kalau tanpa menyertakan bagian dikejar kejar Naga.

[Sampai aku bisa melihat pemandangan ini di atas Naga. Ini pengalaman yang tak bisa dideskripsikan."

Ddraig memasang senyum pahit yang langka. Wajar, karena Ddraig juga awalnya memiliki tubuh seekor Naga.

"Hahahaha, itu pengalaman menarik, Ddraig. Namun, hanya ada tiga Naga terkuat yang masih aktif saat ini termasuk aku. Tidak, karena aku terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis, satu satunya yang masih asli adalah Ophis dan Tiamat. Yang lainnya mungkin tersegel, atau sudah mundur. Yu-Long dan Midgardsomr tak pernah muncul ke permukaan lagi. dan Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir, dan Vritra telah disegel kedalam Sacred Gear.—di semua zaman, Naga kuat terus ditekan. Itu wajar karena Naga kuat adalah eksistensi menakutkan."

Ossan mengatakan itu dengan nada sedikit kesepian.

"Kalau dipikir pikir, kenapa Naga ossan harus menjadi Iblis?

Ossan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius.

"Satu alasannya adalah, di era ini dimana tak ada peperangan besar lagi, kupikir aku akan bisa bertarung melawan orang orang kuat kalau aku ikut serta dalam Rating Game. Dan ada satu alasan lain."

"Alasan lain?"

"...Apa kamu tahu buah bernama Apel Naga? Itu adalah apel yang Naga makan."

"Tidak, ini kali pertama aku mendengarnya. Justru, itu nama aneh dan dan asing bagiku."

"Ada ras Naga tertentu yang hanya bisa hidup dengan memakan apel naga itu. Namun, jenis yang tumbuh di dunia manusia sudah punah karena perubahan lingkungan tiba tiba. Sekarang, buah itu hanya tumbuh di Dunia Bawah. Namun, Naga dibenci di Dunia Bawah. Mereka dikucilkan baik oleh Iblis maupun Malaikat Jatuh. Tak mungkin mereka akan memberikannya dengan Cuma Cuma, kan? – Karena itulah, aku menjadi Iblis sehingga wilayah yang menumbuhkan buah itu bisa menjadi wilayahku. Saat kamu melampaui Iblis Kelas Tinggi, kamu bisa menerima bagian wilayah Dunia Bawah dari Maou. Itulah yang menjadi incaranku."

"Lalu, apa para naga yang memiliki masalah makanan tinggal di wilayah Ossan?"

"Ya, berkat itulah, mereka terhindar dari kepunahan. Dan aku juga melakukan penelitian tentang bagaimana menumbuhkan apel naga secara artifisial di wilayahku secara sukses. Itu adalah buah spesial, jadi penelitian perlu waktu lama. Namun, asal masih ada masa depan demi ras itu, lebih baik terus melanjutkan."

Hebat. Jadi dia berbuat sampai sejauh itu demi menolong ras itu. kupikir dia memang layak menerima titel "Dragon-King".

"Ossan ternyata Naga baik."

Ossan tertawa keras oleh kata kataku.

"Naga baik!? Gahahahahahahahaha! Ini kali pertama ada yang memberitahuku hal semanis itu! lebih jauh lagi, aku merasa terhormat menerima pujian dari Sekiryuutei! Namun, nak, hasrat untuk melanjutkan ras seseorang itu sama diantara semua makhluk hidup. Itu sama, bagi manusia, Iblis, dan Naga. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan sesama Naga sepertiku. Itulah yang Naga dengan kekuatan lakukan bagi Naga yang tak memiliki kekuatan."

"...Hebat. Aku hanya secara mentah mentah ingin menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi. D-Dan, aku berusaha terus maju karena aku ingin mengumpulkan harem. Apa sikap mental semacam ini tidak bagus?"

"Hal semacam itu tak apa apa selagi kamu masih muda. Kalau kamu laki laki, wajar jika kamu mengincar wanita dan kekayaan. Berlebihan dalam hal itu tidak bagus, tapi tak masalah selama itu menjadi dorongan yang memberimu semangat. Namun, Hyodou Issei, sangat disayangkan kalau menjadikan harem sebagai tujuan akhirmu. Kalau kamu menjadi kuat, sudah wajar kalau banyak wanita akan mendekatimu. Masalahnya adalah setelah kamu berhasil mendapatkan wanita dan kekayaan...itu mungkin terlalu sulit untuk dipahami seseorang semuda dirimu."

Ya, itu mungkin sedikit sulit bagiku.

Namun, karena sejumlah Iblis yang kutemui sejak aku datang kemari, aku mulai sedikit memikirkannya.

\- Semua orang hidup dengan memiliki tujuan.

Ingin memenangkan turnamen, ingin menjadi Maou, ingin menyelamatkan sesama Naga, ingin menjadi Guru.

Mereka semua Iblis, namun yang mereka cita citakan sama sekali berbeda. Bagiku, adalah menjadi Raja Harem.

Itu masih belum berubah, tapi mungkin tak bagus untuk tak bergerak ke arah itu secara realistis dan menjauhi khayalan biasaku.

\- Banyak hal diperlukan untuk menjadi Raja Harem yang kuinginkan.

Dengan itu, setelah aku memikirkan hal hal ini dengan otak kerdilku sambil mengobrol tentang ini dan itu selama sekitar satu jam, cahaya terang mulai menyebar di hadapanku.

Sepertinya kami akhirnya sampai di tempat pertemuan.

Hotel megah Kelas Tinggi yang digunakan sebagai tempat perkumpulan untuk pesta terletak di bagian terbuka di dalam hutan lebat yang berada di sudut wilayah Gremory.

Skalanya bukan tidak sempurna sama sekali! Aku bisa melihat seluruh daratan dari kepala Tannin-ossan, namun wilayah ini benar benar luas sampai kotak tempatku tinggal bisa muat dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

Naga yang kami naiki kemudian turun ke tempat yang terlihat seperti daratan yang digunakan untuk pertandingan olahraga. Saat ossan turun dari angkasa ke area pertandingan ini, sejumlah cahaya secara bersamaan disorotkan ke arahnya dari bawah, membuatnya nampak seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari film monster.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi ke ruang tunggu yang eksklusif untuk Iblis berbadan besar."

"Terima kasih, Tannin."

"Ossan! Terima kasih!"

Buchou dan aku menyampaikan terima kasih kami pada ossan! Ossan dan para Naga yang lain mengepakkan sayap mereka lagi dan berpindah ke area pesta yang lain.

Kemudian, kami dituntun oleh pegawai hotel yang telah datang untuk menjemput kami di area olahraga...dan kami masuk ke limusin yang kelihatan mahal!...Hahaha, ini benar benar cara mengejutkan untuk bepergian setelah datang sejauh ini.

Buchou dan Asia yang berbusana gaun duduk di sampingku. Semua orang dari keluarga Sitri duduk di belakang limusin.

Buchou memberi penjelasan sambil membetulkan kerah bajuku.

"Ada juga fasilitas yang terletak di sekitar hotel, dan ada pasukan yang menjaga disana. Jauh lebih ketat disini daripada di area urban, tahu?"

Buchou kemudian mengeluarkan sisir dari tas yang kelihatan mahal dan menyisir rambutku. Sepertinya rambutku jadi acak acakan karena aku naik di kepala ossan bukannya di punggungnya. Meski aku tak merasakan angin kuat berkat tameng yang dia sebutkan.

"Buchou, bagaimana dengan Azazel-sensei?"

"Sepertinya dia akan kemari setelah bergabung dengan Onii-sama dan yang lain di rute berbeda. Karena mereka adalah teman baik, itu wajar..."

Hahaha...jadi mereka sangat serasi satu sama lain sebagai Pemimpin yang kuat.

Aku tengah tersenyum, namun kemudian Buchou memasang tatapan serius.

"Ise, kamu tadi tak mendengar karena kamu berada di kepala Tannin, tapi tepat sebelumnya, aku menyatakan perang pada Sona. –Berkata kalau [Kami akan mengalahkan kalian demi impian kami]."

Jadi hal seperti itu terjadi di punggung ossan! Aku terlalu terlena dalam melihat pemandangan dari udara pada saat itu.

"Sebuah sekolah – Sekolah Rating Game. Demi membangun itu, Sona belajar dengan sistem sekolah di dunia manusia dengan hidup sebagai siswa disana. Sekolah di dunia manusia, yang siapapun boleh masuki, sangat penting bagi Sona."

Saji juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa Kaichou belajar di Akademi Kuou demi impiannya.

"Buchou, Saji juga mengatakannya. Bahwa dia akan [Menjadi Guru]. Matanya bersinar saat dia mengatakan itu, tapi itu tujuan yang serius baginya..."

"Meski begitu, kita akan menang. Kita juga memiliki impian dan tujuan kita sendiri."

Keyakinan Buchou sangat teguh. Dia tak akan lengah terhadap lawannya, meski itu adalah temannya sendiri.

Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menyerang lawan yang ada di hadapanku. Benar kan, Saji? Aku akan datang menyerang dari depanmu.

Sembari aku memikirkan itu, limusin akhirnya tiba di hotel. Saat kami keluar, kami disambut oleh banyak pegawai. Kami kemudian masuk ke dalam, dan setelah Akeno-san mengkonfirmasi kami di meja depan, kami masuk ke dalam elevator.

"Sepertinya pesta diadakan di lantai besar teratas, Ise. Kalau kamu dipanggil oleh orang orang dari keluarga yang lain, pastikan untuk menyapa mereka dengan sopan, oke?"

"Y-Ya. Tapi, Buchou. Pesta malam ini...dipersiapkan oleh Maou-sama untuk para Iblis muda, kan?"

"Itu pernyataan resminya. Kenyataannya, orang orang takkan bersuka ria bahkan setelah kita memasuki ruangan. Ini adalah tradisi tahunan. Lebih tepatnya, ini lebih seperti perkumpulan semua anggota berbeda untuk bertemu. Kami, kepala keluarga berikutnya, hanya orang orang ekstra, dimana sebenarnya itu adalah pesta untuk orang tua kami. Kenyataannya, membuat pemesanan di fasilitas terdekat sampai waktu pesta keempat atau kelima. Buktinya adalah mereka datang ke tempat pesta yang berbeda dari kita. Mereka mungkin berkumpul bersama sebelum para orang muda tiba dan mungkin sudah menyelesaikan alkohol mereka."

Buchou menggerutu dengan wajah tak senang. Akeno-san dan Kiba juga memasang senyum pahit.

Haah, Buchou sepertinya tak senang dengan pesta seperti itu...atau lebih tepatnya, dengan tindakan ayahnya dan yang lain. Dengan kata lain, meskipun disponsori oleh Maou, karena itu nampaknya adalah jenis pesta santai yang berbeda dari pesta kelas tinggi biasa, Ayahnya dan yang lain sangat menantikannya, karena itu adalah waktu dimana mereka bisa mengobrol dengan santai.

Pintu elevator terbuka, dan kami melangkah keluar, pintu masuk ke ruang pertemuan juga terbuka.

Kami dituntun ke dalam aula mewah! Di lantai yang amat sangat luas ini terdapat kerumunan Iblis dan sejumlah makanan yang kelihatan sangat lezat! Langit langitnya – seperti yang kuduga, memiliki chandelier besar! Aku tak bisa berhenti melihat lihat pada chandelier disini dan disana.

[Ooh.]

Semua orang menyadari kedatangan Buchou, dan kata kata kekaguman mulai dilontarkan.

"Tuan Putri Rias, anda menjadi semakin dan semakin cantik."

"Sirzechs-sama pasti sangat bangga."

Semua orang tengah memandang Buchou. Buchou berkata kalau mereka takkan heboh, namun mereka sangat heboh saat ini! Aku juga merasa agak senang. Selain itu aku juga bangga.

-Akulah lelaki yang sudah menggenggam payudara orang ini!

Fufufu, wajahku menjadi menyeringai barusan. Perasaan superior macam apa ini? Ini mungkin disebut perasaan menyenangkan dimana hanya aku yang mengetahui rahasia wanita yang semua orang nantikan.

"Uuu, banyak sekali orangnya..."

Gasper berbusana gaun masih lengket di punggungku. Kamu lagi...bukankah kamu mengenakan gaun supaya dilihat orang lain? Bagaimana bisa kamu masuk kemari dengan semangat hikikomori itu...? Seperti biasa, hobi crossdress-nya masih susah untuk dipahami.

Ah, tapi, dia sudah sedikit berkembang, kan? Biarpun dia terekspos oleh banyak tatapan penasaran semua orang disini, dia tak mencoba kabur. Jadi dia juga sudah terlatih untuk hal ini.

Itu bagus, Gasper. Nanti kamu akan kuberi permen.

"Ise, ini giliran kita untuk sapaan."

"Hah?"

Aku memasang wajah idiot, namun meskipun begitu, sepertinya fakta kalau Naga legendaris telah menjadi Iblis sangat terkenal dan ada banyak Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang ingin menyapaku.

Untuk alasan itu, aku akhirnya dituntun oleh Buchou sambil kami mengelilingi lantai. Aku jadi kaget tentang bagaimana sikap gentleman yang Ibu Buchou ajarkan padaku jauh lebih efektif dari yang aku bayangkan.

Begitu, karena aku sudah menjadi bagian dari kelompok Buchou, ini kemampuan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Ibu Buchou. Terima kasih banyak! Berkat anda, aku tak memalukan diriku sendiri!

"Ah, aku capek sekali."

Usai menyelesaikan sapaanku, aku dibebaskan, namun...

Aku, Asia, dan Gasper duduk di atas kursi yang dipersiapkan di sudut ruangan. Buchou dan Akeno-san tengah berada agak jauh sambil mengobrol dengan sejumlah Iblis wanita.

Kiba tengah – dikelilingi oleh banyak Iblis wanita! Brengsek! Mati sana, cowok tampan!

Meski biarpun aku mengatakan itu, karena ini kali pertama aku memasuki pesta seperti ini, aku dan Asia dan yang lain merasa lelah secara mental dan benar benar kelelahan di sudut.

Kadang kadang, ada juga Iblis laki laki yang menyapa si imut Asia. Sudah kuduga, keimutan Asia juga sangat dipahami bahkan di dunia para Iblis. Karena dia amat sangat imut.

"Ise, Asia, Gasper, aku dapat banyak hidangan, ayo makan."

Xenovia, yang bangkit dari kursinya beberapa saat lalu, dengan handal tengah membawa sejumlah besar hidangan. Semua hidangan itu adalah makanan yang nampak sangat mewah.

"Maaf ya, Xenovia."

"Tidak, tak apa apa. Jumlah segini sih tak masalah bagiku. Lihat, lebih baik Asia juga ikut minum."

"Terima kasih banyak, Xenovia-san...karena ini kali pertama aku melakukan hal seperti ini, aku jadi gugup dan kerongkonganku terasa kering..."

Asia menerima segelas jus dari Xenovia dan mulai meminumnya.

Aku mulai menyantap hidangan yang kuterima...lengkap dengan sumpitnya. Yah, karena ada banyak Iblis tereinkarnasi di samping kami disini, mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan semua cara untuk menikmati hidangan.

Dan kemudian, ada sebuah sosok di hadapanku. Itu adalah gadis berbusana gaun. Dia tengah menatapku lekat lekat. Siapa dia?

Hah? Aku merasa pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?

"Ah, kamu—"

"L-Lama tak jumpa, Sekiryuutei."

"Adik perempuan dari si brengsek yakitori itu."

Ya, dia adalah adik perempuan dari mantan tunangan Buchou, Raiser Phenex.

Jadi nostalgia. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, kan?

"Itu Ravel Phenex! Astaga, karena inilah Iblis Kelas Rendah begitu lamban dan tak sopan!"

Dia langsung marah marah. Sudah kuduga, dia marah karena drama dari pembatalan pertunangan, ternyata.

"Maaf. Jadi apa kakakmu baik baik saja?"

Saat aku berbicara soal kakaknya, Ravel mendesah.

"...Berkat kamu, mentalnya jatuh drastis. Sepertinya kekalahannya dan kehilangan Rias-sama oleh kamu menjadi shock hebat baginya. Yah, karena dia selalu bergantung pada bakatnya dan kelewat sombong karena itu, itu mungkin bisa jadi pelajaran bagus untuknya."

Arara, kasar sekali. Jadi dia bisa mengkritik pedas kakaknya juga. Sungguh berlidah tajam.

"Hahaha...ternyata kamu tak punya ampun. Kamu juga bagian dari kelompok kakakmu, kan?"

"Soal itu, saat ini aku sudah menyelesaikan pertukaran, dan sekarang aku menjadi budak Ibuku. Ibuku menukar bidak yang tak terpakai sebagai penggantiku. Karena Ibuku berkata kalau dia akan menukarku lagi saat aku mendapatkan seseorang yang aku ingin bergabung ke dalam keluarganya, pada dasarnya aku [Peluncur] bebas saat ini. Karena Ibuku tak ikut serta dalam Game."

"Pertukaran?"

Aku kebingungan oleh kata tak familiar itu.

"Hah? Kamu tidak tahu? Pertukaran. Menurut aturan dalam Rating Game, dimungkinkan untuk menukar bidak diantara kedua [Raja]. Dengan syarat kalau keduanya adalah jenis bidak yang sama."

Heeh, jadi ada juga hal seperti itu.

"Ng-Ngomong ngomong, Sekiryuutei—"

"Tolong jangan pakai Sekiryuutei. Namaku Hyodou Issei. Kamu seumur denganku, kan? kalau begitu, berbicara dengan normal padaku itu tak apa apa. Semua orang memanggilku [Ise], tahu?"

Ujarku, tapi karena dia Iblis, dia bisa bebas memilih penampilannya, kan? meski dia kelihatan seumur denganku, bisa saja dia lebih tua? Tidak, menilai dari waktu kita saling bertemu sebelumnya, aku mendapat perasaan kalau dia seumuran denganku.

"A-Apa tak masalah kalau aku memanggilmu dengan namamu?"

Eh...? Ada apa dengan reaksi itu? Dia sedikit senang? Mustahil. Sejak dulu dia selalu memandang rendah aku.

"*U-Uhuk* K-Kalau begitu, aku akan patuh dan memanggilmu Ise-sama tanpa ragu ragu."

"'Sama'? tidak, tidak, tak perlu memakai itu segala."

"Tidak, itu penting!"

...hahaha, gadis ini ternyata lebih susah dipahami daripada Xenovia. Nampaknya sulit untuk akrab dengannya. Kemudian, seorang Onee-san yang aku kenal juga muncul.

"Ravel-sama. Teman Danna-sama sedang memanggilmu."

Kalau kuingat baik baik, orang ini berasal dari keluarga Raiser. Onee-san bernama Isabella, yang sudah melukai wajahku dengan tinjunya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang kulihat setelah pakaiannya kumusnahkan masih tersimpan dalam otakku.

"Aku paham. Ise-sama, lain kali kita bertemu, maukah kamu minum teh bersamaku? D-D-D-Dan kalau kamu tidak keberatan, maukah kamu menikmati kue buatan tangan yang a-a-a-aku persiapkan?"

Ravel tiba tiba mengangkat hem gaunnya, nampak panik dan kemudian pergi.

Entah kenapa, aku tak memahami gadis itu sama sekali.

"Hei, Hyodou Issei."

Kali ini Isabella-san yang berbicara padaku.

"Kamu Isabella-san dari keluarga Phenex, kan?"

"Ya. Kamu memberiku serangan bagus saat itu. Aku masih mengingat itu. nampaknya kamu menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Saat kamu menjadi lebih kuat dari ini, aku akan bisa menyombongkan ceritaku tentang bertarung denganmu."

"Umm apa kamu pengawal gadis itu...Ravel?"

"Yah, anggap saja begitu. Karen gadis itu memiliki banyak hal yang tak bisa dia pahami saat kecil, seperti majikan kami Raiser-sama...sejak pertarungan di pesta pertunangan itu, Ravel terus membicarakan kamu. Dia sepertinya menganggap pertarungan diantara kamu dan Raiser-sama sangat mengesankan."

"Bukankah dia hanya komplain? Karena aku sudah menghancurkan pertunangan kakaknya, dan membuat pernyataan ngawur juga padanya."

"...Tidak, justru kebalikannya. Yah, tak masalah. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan memahaminya."

"? Yang jelas, beritahu dia kalau aku tak keberatan kalau dia mengundangku minum teh."

"Sungguh? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ravel pasti senang. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Mohon nikmati waktumu dalam pesta ini."

Dengan itu, Isabella-san melambaikan tangannya dan pergi berlalu. Aku benar benar tak paham...

Yah, memusingkan hal itu juga percuma saja, minum teh itu tak apa apa, kan?

"...Ise-senpai, tak kusangka kamu memiliki banyak teman Iblis..."

Gasper mengatakan itu dengan tatapan kagum, tapi...apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu?

Hmm, aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku sudah menemui sejumlah Iblis sejak datang kemari.

Namun, pertemuanku dengan sejumlah Iblis selain Buchou dan teman temanku memiliki nilai berharga untukku. Hal hal yang sekarang kuketahui, seperti masalah diskriminasi dan tentang Naga, sangat banyak. Kupikir aku senang bisa memahami semua hal itu.

Bukan hanya kekuatan, namun hal hal seperti itu mungkin akan sangat penting bagiku untuk mengejar Vali. Tapi, aku yang bodoh ini memiliki kapasitas otak terbatas!...Hah, kuharap aku terlahir pandai.

Saat aku mendesah tentang itu, bayangan kecil masuk dalam pandanganku.

-Itu adalah Koneko-chan.

Entah kenapa, dia dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta. Ekspresinya nampaknya tertuju pada sesuatu. Apa ada yang tidak beres? Aku tiba tiba diserang oleh rasa cemas. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Asia, Xenovia, tolong tunggulah disini."

"Ise-san, ada apa? Sapaan dari Maou-sama akan segera dimulai."

"Tidak, ada kenalanku disini yang ingin aku temui. Aku akan kembali saat waktu sapaan nanti!"

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu disini."

"Ya!"

Aku membohongi mereka berdua. Aku ingin mereka tetap aman. Kemudian, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menuju ke arah yang Koneko-chan tuju—

Koneko-chan turun dengan elevator? Apa dia mau turun ke lantai bawah?

Usai aku mengkonfirmasi kalau elevator di lantai sebelah terbuka, aku memasukinya. Kemudian, seseorang juga masuk ke dalam elevator. Saat aku menoleh, itu adalah Buchou!

"Ada apa? Ekspresimu berubah."

"Aku melihat Koneko-chan pergi seolah sedang mengikuti sesuatu."

"Begitu, jadi kamu juga cemas. Aku paham, aku juga akan pergi."

"Ya! Tapi bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku akan menaiki elevator?"

Pada aku yang bingung, Buchou mengatakan kemungkinan terbaik sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena aku selalu melihatmu."

Elevator tiba di lantai pertama. Setelah aku dan Buchou melangkah keluar, kami mendeskripsikan Koneko-chan pada para Iblis terdekat dan bertanya apa dia sudah lewat.

Setelah mengetahui kalau Koneko-chan telah dilihat oleh banyak orang baru saja pergi keluar, Buchou buru buru memanggil kelelawar familiarnya dan mengirimnya ke langit. Buchou dan aku menunggu di depan pancuran air yang berdiri diluar hotel sampai kelelawar itu kembali.

"Sudah kuduga, sikap Koneko-chan sangat tidak wajar."

"Ya. Tapi, apa yang Koneko ikuti sampai jauh jauh kemari?"

Buchou nampak merenung oleh pertanyaanku, namun dia hanya berbicara dengan ekspresi cemas kalau Koneko sudah menjumpai sesuatu yang sangat serius. Lebih tepatnya, sepertinya Buchou baru menyadari sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat, kelelawar Buchou kembali.

"Sepertinya dia sudah ditemukan.—dalam hutan? Jadi dia pergi ke dalam hutan yang mengelilingi hotel?"

Hutan! Koneko-chan! Sebenarnya kenapa kamu pergi ke sana!?

Buchou dan aku mulai berlari mengejar si kelelawar.

Setelah kami meninggalkan tempat sebelumnya, Buchou dan aku berlari ke dalam hutan di gelapnya malam. Entah kenapa, meski kami buru buru mengejarnya, aku masih tak kelelahan berlari seperti ini. Berkat hasil dari gaya hidup kerasku, sekarang aku bisa bergerak dengan lebih mudah. Sensei, aku jadi takut kalau aku mungkin sudah tumbuh ke arah yang salah!

Setelah kami terus bergerak sepanjang hutan selama beberapa menit, Buchou menarik lenganku dan menyembunyikan kami di bayangan sebuah pohon. Saat aku sedikit menjulurkan kepalaku keluar, aku melihat Koneko-chan disana!

Koneko-chan tengah gelisah menolehkan wajahnya ke depan dan belakang di tengah tengah hutan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Kemudian, dia menyadari sesuatu dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah itu. kami juga mengikuti tatapan Koneko-chan dan melihat.

"Lama tak jumpa, ya?"

Suara yang tak kukenal.

Muncul tanpa membuat suara – adalah wanita berbusana kimono hitam. Entah kenapa, dia nampak mirip dengan Koneko-chan...Tunggu, ada telinga kucing di kepalanya!? Jangan jangan dia...

Aku hampir menyadari sesuatu, namun Buchou menarik kepalaku dan menyuruhku agar mengawasi dengan tenang.

"!...Kamu."

Seluruh tubuh Koneko-chan berguncang denga kekagetan luar biasa.

"Hallo, Shirone. Ini aku, Onee-chanmu."

Shirone? Ini kali pertama aku mendengar nama itu, tapi mungkinkah itu nama asli Koneko-chan? Aku mengetahuinya dari Ibu Buchou kalau 'koneko' adalah nama pemberian Buchou.

"Kuroka-neesama..."

Koneko-chan dengan serak mengucapkan nama itu.

-! Onee-sannya Koneko-chan! Aku merasa itu benar karena mereka sangat mirip! Jadi dugaanku tak salah!

Jadi onee-san nekomata cantik ini adalah "Iblis buangan" yang membunuh majikannya sendiri...di masa depan, akankah Koneko-chan terlihat seperti kakaknya? Saat aku membayangkannya, aku jadi sedikit bergairah!

Ada kucing hitam yang menggeliat di kaki onee-san itu.

"Onee-chan sangat terkesan kamu datang sejauh ini dengan mengikuti kucing hitam yang menyelinap ke dalam pesta ini—nya."

Begitu, Koneko-chan menemui kucing hitam itu di pesta dan datang kemari mengikutinya.

"...Nee-sama. Apa apaan ini?"

Ada kemarahan di suara Koneko-chan. Tapi, Kuroka hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan buat wajah seram begitu. Aku hanya punya sedikit keperluan untuk diurus. Kudengar para Iblis sedang mengadakan pesta disini, iya kan? karena itu aku jadi sedikit tertarik, Nyan?"

Onee-san itu mengibaskan tangannya seperti kucing dan berkedip dengan manis! Manis sekali!

Ooooooow...tolong jangan mencubit pipiku, Buchou...

"Hahahaha, mungkinkah kamu adalah anggota dari kelompok Gremory?"

Suara yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya tiba tiba terdengar.—kemudian seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan armor China kuno datang – itu adalah Son Goku Bikou! Rekan Vali! Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tunggu, dia kan anggota [Khaos Brigade]. Apa mereka merencanakan serangan teroris ke aula pesta?

Tiba tiba, tatapan Bikou beralih dan melihat ke arahku dan Buchou! Jadi dia menyadari kami!?

"Biarpun kalian menghapus hawa keberadaan kalian, itu sia sia saja. Dengan orang sepertiku dan Kuroka yang menguasai senjutsu, kami bisa dengan teliti mendeteksi kalian dengan hanya sedikit perubahan pada aliran jiwa kalian."

Cih! Kita akhirnya kepergok! Biarpun aku lebih suka untuk tidak bertarung!

Buchou dan aku menyiapkan diri kami dan melangkah keluar dari bayangan pohon. Koneko-chan terkejut saat melihat kami.

"...Ise-senpai, Buchou."

"Yo, Monyet sialan. Apa Vali baik baik saja?"

"Hahaha, lumayan sih. Kalau untuk kamu...Heh, sepertinya kamu tambah kuat, ya?"

Hmm? Apa dia memahami kekuatanku hanya dengan melihat tubuhku sedikit?

Sembari aku memikirkan itu dengan bingung, Bikou berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku ini ahli dalam senjutsu, dan aku mengetahui aliran jiwamu sampai derajat tertentu. Volume aura di dalam tubuhmu sudah meningkat sejak kita terakhir ketemu."

...Begitu. Saat orang lain mengatakannya, nampaknya latihanku memang sudah membuahkan hasil.

"Ngomong ngomong Buchou, apa itu senjutsu? Apa itu berbeda dengan sihir dan mantra yang biasa dipakai para Penyihir?"

Sambil mendesah, Buchou memberi penjelasan pada pertanyaanku.

"Ya, senjutsu itu berbeda dari sihir dan mantra. Perbedaan terbesarnya adalah senjutsu menekankan betapa pentingnya sesuatu bernama chakra, aura yang merupakan kekuatan orisinil yang mengalir dalam jiwa seseorang, dengan kata lain energi kehidupan seseorang, dan mengubahnya menjadi aliran konstan. Itu adalah kekuatan yang mirip namun berbeda dengan sihir pada Iblis dan kekuatan cahaya pada Malaikat. Kekuatan destrktifnya memang tak bisa menandingi sihir atau kekuatan cahaya, namun senjutsu bisa memanfaatkan bagian tersembunyi dalam tanaman, hewan, dan orang orang. Untuk contoh, kalau seseorang mempelajari senjutsu, dikatakan kalau mereka akan handal dalam membaca aliran jiwa seseorang, dari aura mereka, dan mereka juga bisa membaca pergerakan target yang jauh sampai derajat tertentu."

"Kami juga bisa mengendalikan aliran jiwa dan bisa memperkuat baik interior atau eksterior tubuh kami, atau mengontrol jiwa dari pepohonan di sekeliling, membuat mereka mekar, atau membuat mereka gugur, nyan?. Senjutsu adalah kemampuan yang memanipulasi aliran kehidupan. Kami bisa merusak jiwa lawan kami, dan memicu kerusakan pada energi kehidupan mereka dengan memotongnya. Karena metode memperbaiki energi kehidupan seseorang itu terbatas untuk sihir Iblis dan sihir pada Penyihir sebagai perbandingan, metode serangan ini hampir selalu berdampak pada kematian—nyan?."

Onee-san Koneko-chan menjelaskan itu sambil berkedip! Aku heran kenapa dia bisa bersikap begitu riang sambil menciptakan atmosfir berbahaya di saat yang sama...

Aku tak terlalu memahami penjelasan itu, tapi dengan kata lain kekuatannya seperti melengkapi matanya dengan scouter, kan? Dan lebih jauh lagi kekuatannya bisa mempengaruhi energi kehidupan lawannya dengan satu sentuhan jari, benar?

Yah, kesampingkan itu dulu, masalahnya adalah kenapa orang orang ini ada disini.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Apa ini serangan teroris?"

Aku bertanya blak blakan, namun mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, kami tak datang kemari untuk hal seperti itu. hanya saja perintah untuk standby telah keluar di Dunia Bawah. Aku dan Kuroka sedang bebas tugas saat ini. Saat perintah diturunkan, Kuroka menyarankan untuk menyambangi pesta para Iblis. Karena dia mungkin tak akan kembali dengan mudah, aku datang menyertainya, oke?"

Dia berbicara seenaknya, monyet-san ini. Tapi, selama dia tak berbohong, aku bisa memahami intinya.

Dengan kata lain, ketika Onee-san Koneko-chan menginspeksi aula pesta dengan kucing hitam familiarnya atau apalah itu, Koneko-chan kebetulan menemukannya dan mengejarnya sampai kemari.

"Bikou, siapa pria ini?"

Onee-san Koneko-chan menunjukku dan menanyakan itu pada Bikou.

"Dia Sekiryuutei."

Saat dia mendengar itu, mata si Onee-san melebar.

"Sungguh—nyan? Heh~~. Jadi ini Sekiryuutei pecinta payudara saat ini yang mengenyahkan Vali sebelumnya."

...Jadi itu caranya dalam memandangku. Yah, tapi ucapannya betul. Sekiryuutei pecinta payudara, heh? Itu juga tak apa apa.

Bikou berbicara sambil menguap.

"Kuroka~, ayo kita kembali. Toh kita kan tak bisa mengikuti pesta itu, buang buang waktu saja disini."

"Ya, mari kita kembali. Tapi aku akan membawa Shirone bersamaku-nyan. Karena aku gagal membawanya pada saat itu?."

"Arara, kalau kamu membawanya seenakmu sendiri, Vali bisa marah, tahu?"

"Saat mereka tahu kalau dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama yang mengalir dalam diriku, baik Ophis dan Vali takkan keberatan, kan?"

"Yah, itu mungkin saja."

Onee-san Koneko-chan tersenyum lebar dengan menyipitkan matanya. Melihat itu, tubuh kecil Koneko-chan berguncang. Dia ketakutan! – Kalau sudah begini—

Aku melangkah diantara mereka berdua dan berbicara tepat di depan mereka.

"Gadis ini adalah teman penting diantara kami kelompok Gremory. Takkan kubiarkan kalian membawanya pergi."

Melihat tindakanku, baik Bikou dan si onee-san tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, kuakui kamu pemberani, tapi apa kamu benar benar berniat menjadikan aku dan Kuroka sebagai lawanmu? Kali ini, kami akan segera pergi setelah mengambil gadis itu, jadi itu tak masalah untukmu, kan?"

Omong kosong apa yang Bikou katakan!? Monyet sialan ini!

Buchou melangkah ke depan dengan ekspresi marah.

"Anak ini adalah budakku. Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh bahkan satu jari padanya!"

"Ara ara ara ara, apa yang kamu bicarakan, nya? Dia adalah adik perempuanku. Aku punya hak menyayanginya. Iblis Kelas Tinggi sepertimu tak memiliki hak seperti itu."

Biri.

Aku memahami kalau atmosfir di tempat ini telah berubah drastis. Buchou dan onee-san memelototi satu sama lain, dan membawa aspek situasi menegangkan! Onee-san itu berhenti memelototi lebih dulu. Dia berbicara sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Karena kamu merepotkan, aku akan membunuhmu-nyan?"

Dalam sekejap itu, aku diserang oleh perasaan tak terjelaskan! Apa ini, perasaan seolah aku dipindahkan ke ruang lain? Biarpun pemandangan disekitar kami belum berubah, seolah udara dan suasana disini terasa berubah atau apalah itu...

"...Kuroka, jadi kamu tidak hanya mempelajari senjutsu, youjutsu, dan sihir Iblis, namun juga kemampuan untuk mengendalikan ruang?"

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Aku tak berlebihan seperti berlatih mengontrol waktu, tapi aku cukup memahami cara mengontrol ruang. Kalau aku memakai teknik perisai yang diperlukan, itu akan jadi sangat mudah. Aku menutupi seluruh hutan ini dengan perisai dan mengisolirnya dari dunia luar-nyan. Karena itu biarpun kita melakukan hal hal menghebohkan disini, tak akan bocor keluar dan para Iblis diluar takkan tahu apa apa. Kamu akan dibunuh dengan tenang disini dan berkata sampai jumpa-nyan?"

Apa!? Itu artinya kita terkurung di dalam hutan ini!? Parahnya lagi, meskipun kami bertarung, tak seorangpun diluar akan menyadarinya!? Ooh! Jadi orang orang itu tak bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan aku dan Buchou!? Haruskah kita kabur? Tidak, sepertinya mereka takkan membiarkan kita kabur!

Pada saat itu – dari atas langit, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Saat aku menerima informasi kalau Nona Rias dan Hyodou Issei telah masuk ke dalam hutan ini dan aku secepatnya datang untuk melihat, tak kusangka aku akan terkurung dalam perisai ini..."

Suara ini! Saat aku menengadah, disana terdapat—

"Tannin-ossan!"

Si Naga monster! Tannin-ossan! Waktu yang tepat! Uwah, aku sangat senang! Sepertinya dia memasuki tempat ini tepat sebelum onee-san Koneko-chan membentangkan perisainya!

"Sungguh aura mencengangkan. Para tamu ini sama sekali tak cocok untuk pesta ini."

Bikou terlihat terpana untuk melihat Naga seperti ini di langit.

"Oh, oh, oh! Ternyata itu sang mantan Dragon-King [Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin! Jadi kau datang! Ini sudah masalah besar, Kuroka! kita tak punya pilihan selain bertarung sekarang!"

"Kamu kelihatan senang, monyet-san. Baiklah. Kalau kita menjatuhkan dua leher yang berada di atas kelas Dragon-King, Ophis pasti takkan mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Dua leher!? Jadi aku juga dihitung!? Bukan, bukan aku kan!? Tidak, aku akan mati!

"Kintoun!"

Saat ia meneriakkan itu, segumpal awan emas muncul di kaki Bikou dan dia mulai terbang ke langit dimana Tannin-ossan berada!

"Nyoi-bo!"

Sebuah tongkat panjang muncul di tangan Bikou dan melepaskannya sambil mengincar ossan!

"Memanjaaaaaang! Nyoi-Bo!"

Gyuuuuuuuun!

Tongkat itu memanjang dan mencoba mengenai ossan, namun – dia menghindarinya dengan kecepatan yang tak cocok dengan tubuh besarnya!

Cepat! Biarpun dia sangat besar, dia bisa bergerak selincah itu!

"Sekali lagi!"

Bikou menggerakkan tongkat secara horizontal dimana ia masih memanjang dan mengejar ossan yang sudah menghindarinya! Tapi ossan memakai sayapnya dengan handal dan berputar di tengah udara, dan menghindarinya! Ossan yang masih berputar membuka lebar lebar mulutnya!

Gobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Api dalam jumlah besar menutupi seluruh langit! Hebaaaaaaat! Api itu jauh lebih besar dari yang selama ini ia tembakkan padaku! Melihat ke atas, tak ada apa apa di langit selain api!

Itu benar, sensei pernah mengatakannya. Kalau nafas api ossan sama levelnya dengan hantaman meteor.

Yang lebih signifikan adalah kemampuan mengelak dengan tubuh sebesar itu! biarpun dia monster besar, dia bisa bergerak lincah! Benar juga, kalau dipikir pikir, sepanjang Game kejar kejaran denganku, dia bisa bergerak kemana mana dengan gesit meski berbadan besar.

Jadi seorang Dragon-King memiliki spec tinggi dalam setiap jenis kemampuan.

[Tidak, Tannin masih menahan kekuatan apinya disana.]

Serius, Ddraig!? Api sekuat itu, dia masih menahan dirinya!?

[Karena, kalau dia melepaskan hembusan sejatinya, bukan hanya aula pesta, namun kita disini juga akan lenyap. Dia memikirkannya masak masak. Bahkan dengan itu, jumlah orang yang bisa mengalahkan Tannin sangat terbatas.]

Aku selama ini dikejar kejar di gunung oleh orang sehebat itu? itu seram! Setelah semua massa api lenyap, sosok Bikou yang mengepulkan asap dari seluruh tubuhnya muncul di udara.

"Ahaha! Tidak buruk, mantan Dragon-King!"

Dia benar benar tertawa! Armor dan pakaiannya terbakar, namun tubuhnya masih tak apa apa! Dia bertahan hidup di tengah kobaran api sehebat itu! Memang Son Goku!

"Hmph! Aku bertanya tanya orang macam apa Son Goku ini! Kau nampaknya cukup senang karena menerima serangan dari aku, Tannin!"

"Namaku Bikou! Senang bertemu denganmu, Boss Naga!"

"Kukukuku. Kau berbicara seperti monyet sungguhan. Apa kau paham siapa yang menjadi lawanmu saat ini?"

"Aku juga keturunan dari youkai legendaris, tahu? Mana mungkin aku kalah secepat itu."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku jadi lawanmu, monyet. Sementara itu, Nona Rias dan Hyodou Issei akan mengalahkan kucing itu.—Mereka adalah majikan Sekiryuutei dan sang Sekiryuutei, tahu? Kalian masih harus menghadapi mereka."

Biarpun anda mengatakan hal seperti itu! onee-san di depan kami ini tak bisa dikalahkan oleh aku dan Buchou!

"Hahahah! Kau besar kepala juga! Aku sendirian tak apa apa!"

"Jangan bicara sok arogan, monyet! Kau hanya seekor monyet. Kau bukan masalah bagiku! Selain itu, apa yang terjadi dengan pertapa babi dan setan? Apa kau berpisah dari mereka?"

"Maksudmu keturunan dari Hakkai dan Gojou? Hahaha! Mereka, termasuk orang orang dari keluargaku, semuanya terlalu konservatif! Mereka semua hanya puas dengan kondisi yang sudah ada! Namun, aku menyukai hal hal yang menyenangkan! Karena itu aku dengan senang hati menerima undangan [Khaos Brigade] dan sekarang beraksi bersama sang Hakuryuukou Vali!"

"Hmph! Temperamenmu mungkin mirip dengan Son Goku generasi pertama, tapi apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Hakuryuukou!? Menurut rumor, hanya unitmu yang diizinkan bergerak terpisah dari yang lain! Aku juga mendengar kalau kalian adalah satu satunya tim yang tak menerima [Ular] Ophis."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kalahkan aku dulu."

"Jaga mulutmu, monyet sialan! Tempat ini adalah Dunia Bawah-seperti Neraka, bernama [Dunia Kematian]! Ketahuilah kalau ini tempat terbaik untuk orang orang kecil sepertimu untuk dimusnahkan!"

Don! Dogon!

Ossan dan si monyet mulai bertarung dengan sengit satu sama lain di udara! Yah, karena sepertinya ossan akan mengalahkan monyet itu, aku lega, namun masalahnya adalah...

"Nyan?"

Onee-san Koneko-chan! Dia menampakkan senyuman mempesona, namun terdapat aura gelap yang memancar dari sekujur tubuhnya yang bahkan bisa kurasakan!

Aura sensei juga gelap, tapi yang satu ini lebih berisi perasaan jauh melebihi jahat! Yang satu ini benar benar jahat! Aku juga bisa merasakan hasrat membunuh dan permusuhan kuat diarahkan pada kami!

"...Nee-sama, aku akan ikut denganmu. Jadi tolong lepaskan dua orang ini."

-!? Koneko-chan tiba tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu!?

"Bicara apa kamu—"

Aku mulai berbicara, namun—

"Bicara apa kamu, Koneko!? Kamu adalah budak dalam kelompokku! Takkan kubiarkan kamu berbuat sesukamu!"

Dalam sekejap, Buchou memeluk Koneko-chan erat erat!

Namun, Koneko-chan menggeleng kepalanya.

"...Tolong jangan. Aku sangat memahami kekuatan Nee-sama. Kekuatan Nee-sama menandingi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi. Bagi Buchou dan Ise-senpai...bahkan dengan kekuatan sang Dragon-King, aku tak berpikir kalian bisa menangkap kakakku yang handal dalam youjutsu dan senjutsu..."

"Tidak, meskipun begitu, aku takkan pernah mau menyerahkanmu pada orang itu! pada Nekomata ini yang tak mencoba membantu Koneko yang terus menangis!"

Onee-san tersenyum pada kemarahan Buchou.

"Itu karena youkai tak bisa menolong youkai yang lain. Namun, kali ini, aku hanya mau Shirone karena aku menginginkan bidak lain di bawah kendaliku. Aku memahami kekuatan Shirone lebih baik dari Onee-san berambut merah sepertimu, tahu?"

Koneko-chan menggeleng kepalanya oleh kata kata si Onee-san.

"...Tidak...aku tak membutuhkan kekuatan seperti itu...aku tak mau kekuatan gelap semacam itu...aku tak butuh kekuatan yang membawa bencana pada orang lain semacam itu..."

Dia mulai berguncang dan meneteskan air mata. Buchou memeluk Koneko-chan lebih erat lagi.

"Kuroka...kamu yang telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan menyisakan luka di hati gadis ini yang takkan menghilang untuk seumur hidupnya. Setelah kamu membunuh majikanmu dan pergi, anak ini telah melihat neraka. Saat aku pertama menemuinya, hampir tak ada perasaannya yang tersisa. Koneko dikhianati oleh kamu, yang merupakan satu satunya keluarganya, kehilangan masa depan untuk digantungkan, dan dilecehkan dan dicemooh oleh para Iblis lain, sampai dia hampir dimusnahkan...dia melihat banyak hal kejam. Karena itu aku akan membuatnya bahagia! Gadis ini adalah Toujou Koneko, [Benteng] dari kelompok Rias Gremory! Budak Iblis berhargaku! Takkan kubiarkan kamu menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung jari!"

Mendengar itu, Koneko-chan – Mulai menangis deras.

Buchooooooooooou! Aku terharu oleh kasih sayang Buchou! Biarpun aku bukan Koneko-chan, aku sangat tersentuh! Karena menerima kata kata yang dipenuhi cinta seperti itu melebihi yang para budak Iblis layak dapatkan! Inilah kenapa Buchou yang terbaik! Wanita yang kusayangi adalah yang terkuat!

"...Aku tak mau pergi...aku adalah Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-neesama, aku tak mau pergi denganmu! Aku ingin hidup bersama Rias-Buchou! Aku ingin hidup!"

Koneko-chan meneriakkan itu! itu pernyataan yang juga bisa dikatakan sebagai caranya dalam memutus hubungan dengan kakaknya!

Baiklah! Karena kamu mengatakan itu, aku juga tak boleh mundur! Aku akan melindungi Koneko-chan!

Setelah mendengar itu, si Onee-san menampakkan senyum pahit, dan kemudian mulai tertawa picik yang terasa membekukan seluruh tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu, matilah."

Suu.

Zat seperti kabut tipis mulai menyebar dari si Onee-san. Itu perlahan menyebar dan mencapai kami. Dan kabut tak berhenti disitu, namun terus menyelubungi seluruh hutan.

Kabut itu menjadi sangat tebal. Aku bisa mengkonfirmasinya di depanku. Namun, ada udara mengerikan darinya yang membuat bulu kudukku bergidik. Saat kami melakukan kontak dengan kabut—

"—Ah."

Ton.

Pada momen itu juga, Buchou jatuh berlutut di sebelahku! Eh!? Apa yang terjadi!?

"...Ini—"

Koneko-chan di sampingnya juga tumbang di atas lututnya sambil menutupi mulutnya! Tunggu, apa Buchou dan Koneko-chan menerima suatu serangan!?

"Hmm, jadi kabut ini tak bekerja padamu karena kamu Sekiryuutei, ya? Itu kabut beracun yang hanya bekerja pada Iblis dan youkai-nyan. Karena kabutnya tipis, kalian akan menderita perlahan lahan sampai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Itu tak akan membunuh kalian dengan cepat. Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan perlahan—nyan?"

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, si Onee-san sudah duduk di cabang pohon tinggi dan melihat kami dari atas!

Selain itu, kabut beracun!? Tunggu dulu, itu cara membunuh yang kejam! Sungguh niat jahat! Namun, hanya aku yang tak terpengaruh. Apa itu karena aku memiliki Ddraig di dalamku!? Aku sama sekali tak memahami alasannya!

Buchou mulai menembakkan peluru sihir api dari sampingku.

Don! Serangan itu kena telak pada si Onee-san! Tubuhnya lenyap!

Kena dia...atau tidak. Buchou nampaknya tak merasakan ada efek dari serangannya.

"Itu serangan bagus. Tapi sia sia, sia sia saja. Aku bisa dengan mudah menciptakan klon diriku dengan esensi genjutsu."

Suara si Onee-san menggema sepanjang hutan. T-tiba tiba, banyak sosok tercipta satu demi satu di dalam kabut dan semuanya adalah wanita berbusana kimono! Mereka adalah onee-san Koneko-chan! Klon!? Jadi ini semua ilusi!?

Mereka semua terlihat asli, dan aku tak bisa membedakan mereka! Semua Onee-san ini juga memiliki aura sama pada tubuh mereka!

"...Kalau kamu tak bisa membaca aliran jiwa, maka kamu tak bisa menghadapi genjutsu yang digunakan oleh praktisi berpengalaman."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu sambil terjatuh merangkak. Dia sepertinya kesakitan! Kalau ada semacam metode serangan balik...mungkinkah Asia melakukan sesuatu kalau dia ada disini!? Tidak, kesampingkan luka luka, aku bahkan tak tahu apa dia bisa menyembuhkan racun!

"Boosted Gear!"

Aku membuat gauntlet merah muncul di lengan kiriku, namun tak muncul suara mekanik seperti biasanya! Saat aku melihat, cahaya di berlian nampak redup dan menjadi gelap! Ada apa ini!?

[...Partner, Sacred Gear tak mau bergerak.]

Apa maksudmu, Ddraig!? Kenapa jadi begini di saat saat krusial!?

[Sacred Gear telah memasuki mode ambigu.]

Ambigu!? Kenapa jadi seperti itu!?

[Dengan latihan keras itu, kau mencapai persimpangan jalan. Kupikir Sacred Gear akan berubah dengan satu dorongan lagi, tapi aku tak tahu apakah perubahan itu hanya sekedar peningkatan kekuatan, atau Balance Breaker.]

Dengan kata lain, Sacred Gearku sudah berhenti sebelum persimpangan jalan, dan sedang berayun ayun diantara peningkatan kekuatan normal dan Balance Breaker!?

[Sederhananya, iya. Dalam situasi dimana ada beragam pilihan berbeda, sistem Boosted Gear sendiri kebingungan harus memilih jalan yang mana.]

Jadi baik peningkatan kekuatan dan Balance Breaker hampir akan terjadi!?

[Iya. Kalau mengalami peningkatan kekuatan normal, maka kau akan bisa mencapai kemenangan dalam sekejap, namun kalau perubahan dramatis tak tercipta di dalammu, kau takkan mampu mencapai Balance Breaker. Tapi ingatlah ini. Saat ini, adalah satu satunya kesempatanmu untuk mencapai Balance Breaker. Sisanya tergantung padamu.]

Biarpun kau memberitahuku hal semacam itu! Aku harus apa...? Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau tiba tiba disuruh mengalami perubahan dramatis! Aku harus apa supaya bisa mencapai Balance Breaker!? Sialan! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku harus bertanya dulu pada Kiba perasaan macam apa yang dia dapat saat mencapai Balance Breaker!

Hei, Ddraig. Apakah buruk kalau aku mengesampingkan peningkatan kekuatan dan Balance Breaker untuk lain kali?

[Kau takkan mampu mendapatkan kondisi ini lagi kapanpun kau mau. Mungkin bisa berbulan bulan atau bertahun tahun sampai kesempatan itu datang lagi.]

Berarti, aku mendapat kesempatan berharga saat ini!? Akan sia sia kalau hanya kupakai untuk peningkatan kekuatan! Aku harus apa supaya bisa mencapai Balance Breaker! Aku tak tahuuuuuuuuuuu!

"Arara, apa Sekiryuutei-chan tak bisa mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya? Tapi aku akan menembak, Nyan?."

Salah satu ilusi si Onee-san mengacungkan tangannya – dan mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti peluru sihir pada Buchou dan Koneko-chan yang masih terkena efek racun!

Jangan bercanda! Aku menyerbu ke depan dan menghadang untuk menjadi tameng bagi mereka!

Doooooooooooooooooooon!

"Guhah!"

Aku ditembak oleh peluru sihir berkekuatan besar! Itu sakit! Sialan! Itu sangat sakiiiiiiiiiit! Aku ditembak telak dari depan!

Seragamku juga hancur oleh serangan langsung itu! berkat itu, tubuh depanku telanjang! ...Dadaku nampak hangus dan darah mengalir darinya.

"Ise..."

Buchou mencoba bergerak ke depan, namun karena efek racun, dia tak bisa berdiri!

"Buchou! Tolong jangan bergerak! Racun akan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhmu! Jangan cemas, serangan semacam ini bukan apa ap—"

Doggooooooooooon!

Sebelum aku selesai bicara, aku dihajar oleh peluru sihir lagi! Guhhah...!

Karena itu serangan kejutan yang kuterima sebelum aku siap, rasa sakitnya sungguh menyakitkan...!

Dari serangan kedua itu, aku jatuh di atas lututku...ini gawat. Kalau terus begini, aku takkan bisa menahan lima serangan lagi...

"Lemah amat. Jadi inikah rival Vali? Apa kamu memang berhasil mengenyahkannya?"

Onee-san itu mencibir padaku...Hehehe, sungguh, berapa kali lagi aku akan terus dilecehkan seperti ini...aku sungguh payah. Aku tak bisa memakai kekuatanku dalam kondisi terjepit.

-Aku selalu seperti ini.

Aku tak bisa memakai kekuatanku di waktu kritis.

Apa aku menolong Asia? Apa aku menyelamatkan Buchou?

Semua orang sudah memujiku, namun kenyataannya salah besar. Aku tak sehebat dugaan mereka.

-Asia pernah mati.

-Buchou pernah menangis.

Karena aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa di kedua waktu itu, hasilnya jadi seperti itu.

Kekuatan yang tak bisa dipakai untuk menolong teman temanku...itu sangat konyol! Aku sekali lagi mencoba mengulangi hal yang sama...

-Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Koneko-chan disini dan sekarang!

Aku membuat orang orang yang kusayangi mengalami perasaan mengerikan sebelumnya karena kekuatanku tidak cukup.

Setelah tiap tiap waktu, aku diberi kesempatan kedua untuk menolong mereka berkat bantuan orang lain.

Selama ini terus seperti itu. sungguh sia sia!

-Naga legendaris macam apa yang bahkan tak bisa menolong orang lain!?

"...Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Buchou dan Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Dooooooooooooo!

Aku dihajar oleh tembakan yang lain! Aku terhempas ke belakang oleh kakuatannya dan punggungku menghantam pohon besar!

Idiot...terhempas ke belakang...kesadaranku pudar dalam sekejap karena rasa sakit luar biasa...sialan, tubuhku sulit digerakkan!

Tubuhku telah berhenti berfungsi lebih karena shock hantaman di punggungku ketimbang rasa sakitnya...meski aku masih sadarkan diri...

"Sialan..."

Aku - berdiri. Aku begitu payah dan menyedihkan sampai air mata mengalir di pipiku. Itu bukan karena rasa sakit.

-Menggelikan sekali.

Tak mampu memakai kekuatan sejatiku dalam kondisi terdesak...biarpun aku tak ingin siapapun terluka, biarpun aku ingin menyelamatkan semua orang, kekuatanku tak bisa menghentikan orang dari terluka lagi dan lagi...

Sambil menangis, aku merangkak di tanah dan mendekat ke tempat Buchou dan Koneko-chan berada.

Saat aku datang ke depan mereka, aku mendorong semangat tempur dalam tubuhku!

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Aku entah bagaimana bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan berdiri dengan gemetar...baiklah, aku masih bisa berdiri.

Namun, air mata frustasiku tak mau berhenti.

"Kau mungkin onee-san Koneko-chan, tapi...aku takkan mengampunimu karena membuat Koneko-chan menangis..."

Aku mengatakan itu secara jujur dan terbuka, namun si onee-san hanya tertawa.

"Sampai pria lemah sepertimu mengatakan hal seperti itu...Shirone juga serius. Tak masalah kalau pangeran tampan dan kuat dengan pedang mengatakan itu, tapi saat seseorang sepertimu yang mengatakannya dengan darah lengket di tubuhmu, para gadis hanya akan kabur—nyan?. Sungguh menjijikkan."

"...Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan berbicara padaku.

Aku berbicara sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Koneko-chan...meski aku punya Naga Legendaris dalam tubuhku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa...kalau aku lebih kuat di saat dengan Asia dan Buchou, kalau aku bisa menunjukkan kekuatan Nagaku, mereka takkan mengalami hal mengerikan itu.—Aku sungguh Iblis tak berguna dan tak berbakat."

Aku...Iblis tak berguna. Aku juga tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearku dengan baik...aku sungguh sia sia.

"Biarpun para Sekiryuutei masa lalu mencapai Balance Breaker dalam waktu singkat...entah perlu berapa bulan bagiku. Aku memahami itu. Aku sudah memahami itu dari sejak awal. Biarpun aku memiliki kekuatan Sekiryuutei...aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa untukmu, Koneko-chan. Kupikir aku setidaknya bisa menjadi tameng untukmu, tapi..."

Namun, Koneko-chan menggeleng kepalanya.

"...Ise-senpai bukan tak berguna...apa kamu tahu? Kebanyakan Sekiryuutei masa lalu adalah orang orang yang tenggelam dalam kekuatan mereka sendiri...kupikir mereka terlena dengan kekuatan besar yang mereka miliki...Nee-samaku juga serupa...Meski seseorang memiliki kekuatan...kalau mereka tak memiliki kebaikan hati...mereka pasti akan lepas kendali...Ise-senpai adalah Sekiryuutei yang baik hati...biarpun kamu kekurangan kekuatan...itu saja sudah bagus...kamu mungkin yang pertama diantara para masa lalu yang merupakan Sekiryuutei baik hati. Karena itu—"

Koneko-chan tersenyum biarpun dia tengah menahan rasa sakit dari racun. Itu senyum yang melegakan.

"Mohon jadilah [Welsh Dragon] yang baik hati..."

Koneko-chan...aku...

Setelah mendengar ucapan Koneko-chan, aku merasa seolah aku memahami sesuatu di dalamku.

"—Buchou, kupikir aku sedikit memahami apa yang kuperlukan untuk mencapai Balance Breaker."

Ya, aku merasa seolah melihat makna sejati dalam kata kata Koneko-chan barusan.

"Aku mungkin akan memerlukan kekuatan Buchou untuk bisa mencapai Balance Breaker."

Aku akan mencapainya dengan meminjam kekuatan Buchou—

"...Aku paham. Kalau kamu tak apa apa denganku, akan kupinjamkan kekuatanmu! Jadi, apa yang aku harus lakukan?"

[Ingat kata Matthew! Kau harus menemukannya sendiri. Sacred Gear sangat dipengaruhi oleh emosi]

Benar juga kau, Ddraig! Ayo kita coba.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" suaraku menggema hingga langit-langit dapat mendengar suaraku.

"Jadi semua latihan denganku itu sia sia saja!? Kamu benar benar idiot!"

Pada saat itu, Onee-san Koneko-chan memasang ekspresi tercengang.

"Jangan tanya aku! Cara berpikir Sekiryuutei itu ada pada dimensi berbeda dari kita, tahu!"

Dasar monyet tak sopan! Aku serius disini!

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?!"

Aku tidak bisa berpikir harus bagaimana, aku ingat janjiku dengan Matthew-san, aku tidak boleh mesum! Aku harus berubah menjadi laki-laki yang normal.

"Issei! Hyoudu Issei yang kukenal adalah sosok yang tidak pernah menyerah demi apapun!"

katanya dipikiranku. Aku mengingat kata itu dalam pikiranku. Aku ingat latihanku dengannya.

Di dalam air mataku yang tak mau berhenti, aku melihatnya.

-Asal mula dari alam semesta.

[-Kau mencapainya. Kau benar benar berhasil mencapainya!]

Ddraig tertawa di dalamku dan melepaskan teriakan girang.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Cahaya kembali pada berlian, dan setelah itu mulai memancarkan aura merah dalam jumlah besar yang tak kumiliki sampai saat ini! Aura itu lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku!

"Ise-senpai..."

Biarpun wajahnya nampak kaku pucat, Koneko-chan masih bisa meledekku. Maaf kalau aku Sekiryuutei yang mesum.

Kemudian – aura yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku berubah menjadi armor, dan membungkus tubuhku di dalamnya!

"Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]! Telah tercapai disini dengan memencet payudara majikanku!"

Douuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Sekelilingku terhempaskan oleh aura yang kulepaskan! Kawah kecil tercipta dengan aku di tengahnya...Bagus, tubuhku dialiri oleh kekuatan besar! Ini adalah – Balance Breaker!

[Partner, selamat. ]

Ddraig memberiku pujian. Namun suaranya seperti hampir menangis.

"Ya, terima , bagaimana kondisiku?"

[Kau bisa mempertahankan Balance Breaker selama tiga puluh menit. Hasil dari latihanmu sudah tercapai. Untuk kondisi Balance Breaker pertama bagi kau yang lemah, itu batas waktu yang cukup bagus.]

Berapa kali aku bisa melakukan penggandaan max?

[Kupikir di tiap tiap kali akan menggunakan lima menit kalau kau melepaskannya sampai max. Kau bisa melakukannya paling banter lima kali. Saat kau menyertakan jurus yang lain, kali keenammu sama dengan kosong. Itu sama saat kau memakai kekuatan transfer juga.]

Jadi kalau aku memakai kekuatan ini baik baik, aku bisa bertarung selama lima belas menit.

[Kau tak perlu selama itu.—Lihat, julurkan tanganmu, dan coba tembakkan peluru sihir api seperti biasa.]

Mengikuti instruksi Ddraig, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan kuarahkan pada Onee-san Koneko-chan.

Doh! Ia tertembak dalam sekejap! Ia lewat tepat di samping Onee-san dan melaju jauh ke dalam hutan.

Doddoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Gemuruh ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan, dan hembusannya bahkan sampai mencapai kemari.

...Eh?...Apa? Aku tak bisa bereaksi oleh peristiwa tiba tiba ini.

Kabut beracun mulai buyar oleh hembusan seranganku dan menghilang.

"Hahaha! Sudah lama sejak aku melihat tembakan merah seperti itu! Hyodou Issei! Seluruh gunung yang jauh disana sudah lenyap sama sekali! Juga, perisai yang menutupi area ini juga sudah musnah!"

Tannin-ossan mengatakan itu dari atas langit.

Gunung!? Seluruh gunung sudah lenyap!? Aku bahkan tak menembakkannya dengan kekuatan pengganda!

[Itu tipe serangan yang menembakkan kekuatan yang terkumpul dari seluruh auramu melalui tanganmu. Karena jumlah yang kau simpan masih sedikit, kau tak bisa menembakkannya berturut turut sih.]

"Fuhahahahaha! Akhirnya kau mencapainya! Begitu, begitu! Itu aliran kekuatan dahsyat! Itulah syarat bagi aura yang bagus!"

Ossan juga tertawa keras keras dari atas. Terima kasih, sudah kuduga latihan dengan ossan membuahkan hasil!

Selain itu, perisai di area ini juga sudah lenyap. Orang orang diluar pasti sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi disini dengan seranganku barusan.

"Ahahaha!"

Ada seseorang lagi yang tertawa. Itu adalah Onee-san Koneko-chan – Kuroka!

"Ha! Menarik sekali! Kalau begitu, aku juga akan tunjukkan tembakan campuran senjutsu dan youjutsu!"

Di masing masing tangan Kuroka mulai diselimuti oleh kekuatan berbeda.

Dou!

Seperti itu saja, dia mulai menembakkan dua aliran energi berbeda dari kedua tangannya! Aku menerimanya secara telak!

Dodon!

...Aku merasakan dampak dari serangan itu, namun tak ada rasa sakit. Asap mengepul dari armorku – namun tak ada kerusakan. Armorku masih padat seperti biasa.

"Apa ini saja?"

Ekspresi Kuroka berubah melihat ketiadaan luka padaku dan terkejut.

"Itu tidak bekerja!? Tak mungkin. Aku sudah memberimu kekuatan spiritual yang besar!"

Doh!

Aku melompat ke depan kuat kuat dan menutup jarak diantara aku dan Kuroka dalam sekejap!

"Jangan merasa hebat!"

Kuroka mulai menembakkan sejumlah serangan seperti sebelumnya, tapi aku entah menerima semua itu atau menangkisnya dengan tinjuku, dan mendekat tepat di depannya!

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Aku mengayunkan tinjuku, namun berhenti tepat di depan hidung Kuroka. udara sekelilingku bergetar dari gelombang kejut ayunan itu, dan tumbuhan di sekitarku berguncang dengan keras. Di depan Kuroka yang ketakutan oleh serangan tinjuku, aku berbicara.

"Jangan buat Kouhai manisku menangis."

"Kalau kau mengincar Koneko-chan lagi, lain kali tak akan kuhentikan seranganku. Kau mungkin wanita dan onee-san Koneko-chan, tapi kau adalah musuhku!"

Saat aku menarik mundur tinjuku, Kuroka segera melompat balik dan mengambil jarak diantara kami.

"...Bocah sialan!"

Kuroka mengutukku, tapi aku melihat rasa takut di matanya. Karena armor yang kukenakan melepaskan aura yang tidak normal. Di saat seperti ini, dampak dan kekuatan armor sekujur tubuhku ini cukup efektif.

Bikou tertawa keras keras setelah melihat itu!

"Hyahahahaha! Ini benar benar menarik! Sekarang ada dua boss Naga! Bohong kalau aku berkata tak menikmati ini!"

Memutar mutar Nyoi-Bo di tangannya, Bikou menunjukkan niatnya untuk terus bertarung. orang ini juga pecinta pertarungan seperti Vali! Astaga, kenapa semua musuhku seperti itu!? Ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang bertarung. seperti menjadi populer dengan wanita? Karena nilai standar kami berbeda, aku hanya tak bisa memahami cara berpikirnya!

Tak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya, meremas payudara Buchou jauh lebih mengasyikkan daripada bertarung!

Yah, itu juga tak apa apa. Mengalahkan mereka disini sudah bukan masalah lagi.

Dengan empat lawan dua, tak ada yang tak bisa kami lakukan! Tak lama lagi, para Iblis yang menyadari ada keanehan akan datang kemari untuk membantu! – Tapi, tepat saat kami mempersiapkan diri kami, sebuah robekan muncul di ruang di depan kami! A-apa itu!?

Muncul dari dalam robekan adalah—seorang pria. Lelaki muda berbusana jas. Yang dia pegang di tangannya adalah Pedang Suci yang melepaskan aura suci sampai max. A-apa apaan pedang itu...apa itu Pedang Suci!?

"Itu sudah cukup, Bikou, Kuroka, para Iblis sudah menyadari."

Mengenakan kacamata, si pria mengatakan itu pada Bikou dan Kuroka. Rekan mereka!? Yang benar saja, anggota lain dari [Khaos Brigade] akan ikut dalam pertarungan!

Shutah.

Bikou turun dari angkasa!

"Bukankah kau sedang menyertai Vali?"

Si pria menekan kacamatanya dan berbicara.

"Karena Kuroka lama sekali, aku datang untuk melihat. Dan bahkan Bikou ada disini. Astaga, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Si pria mendesah.

"Kalian semua, jangan dekat dekat pria itu! benda yang dia pegang di tangannya sangat mematikan!"

Tannin-ossan meneriaki kami!

"Pedang Raja Suci Collbrande. Juga dikenal sebagai Caliburn. Collbrande juga disebut dengan Pedang Suci Terkuat, sampai berada di pihak Hakuryuukou..."

Tannin-ossan tertawa pahit.

Pedang yang melebihi Pedang Suci!? jadi itu artinya dia lebih kuat dari Kiba atau Xenovia...?

"Tapi, dua pedang!? Yang ada di sarung pedangnya juga Pedang Suci, kan!?"

Si pria menunjuk sarung pedang di punggungnya oleh pertanyaan ossan.

"Ini adalah Excalibur akhir yang ditemukan baru baru ini, yang terkuat dari ketujuh Excalibur, [Excalibur Ruler]."

-! Excalibur!? Pedang yang patah di zaman kuno dan menjadi tujuh keping itu!? memang, aku pernah dengar kalau satu bagiannya menghilang, tapi...apa itu memang benar?

"Sampai berbicara seperti itu, kau cukup kalem, bukan?"

Si pria mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Kuroka.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga merasa sangat tertarik dengan rekan rekan orang orang ini. Sekiryuutei-dono, bisakah kau sampaikan sapaanku pada Pengguna Pedang Suci Iblis dan Pedang Suci Durandal? Aku suatu saat ingin menghadapi mereka sebagai sesama Pendekar pedang – mengerti?"

-. Sikapnya sopan sekali. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kiba dan Xenovia kalau mereka mendengar ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita mundur."

Pria itu menebas udara dengan pedang bernama Collbrande dan robekan ruang lain muncul dan menyebar, sampai cukup lebar untuk dimasuki manusia.

"Sampai jumpa, Sekiryuutei."

Pria itu pergi setelah meninggalkan kata kata itu dan rekan rekan Vali lainnya juga menghilang ke dalam robekan ruang.

Setelah itu, kami dirawat oleh sejumlah Iblis yang sudah mendeteksi masalah, dan pesta yang disponsori oleh Maou buru buru dibatalkan karena serangan [Khaos Brigade].

Sementara itu, (Azazel POV)

"Sungguh payah."

Itu adalah kata kata pertama yang wakil Gubernur Shemhaza katakan di ruang konferensi di dalam wilayah Maou.

Sambil berpikir "Jangan berbicara begitu" di dalam hati, aku – Azazel meneguk teh.

Di hari pesta yang disponsori Maou, para Iblis telah menerima serangan dari [Khaos Brigade]. Lebih tepatnya, akan lebih baik mengatakan kalau, "Itulah yang menjadi hasilnya".

Sampai Iblis pelarian kelas-SS "Kuroka" yang dicari di sepanjang Dunia Bawah akan memakai familiarnya untuk mengawasi pesta sama sekali diluar dugaan semua orang.

Setelah itu, keluarga Rias Gremory dan Iblis Kelas Tertinggi Tannin menjalin kontak dengannya. Dan berhasil mengenyahkannya.

Situasi terselesaikan dengan kerusakan minimum, tapi – penyusupan ke aula pesta telah membuat para golongan yang lain mempertanyakan kewaspadaan dari para Iblis.

Seperti yang semua orang bisa lihat, Shemhaza-kun dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh dan Seraph dari pihak Malaikat tengah marah. Yah, aku bukan dalam posisi untuk mengomentari mereka. Aku juga tak akan berkata kalau aku, sang Gubernur, saat itu tengah membuang waktu dengan berjudi di kasino. Mendapati kesepakatan damai dilanggar begitu saja akan jadi masalah serius. Itu masalah yang sangat serius.

Shemhaza melaporkan lebih jauh.

"Lawannya adalah anggota dari unit spesial independen [Khaos Brigade], yakni [Tim Vali] yang terdiri atas Son Goku [Bikou], nekoshou [Kuroka] dan juga pengguna Pedang Raja Suci Collbrande. Sampai tiga orang dengan kekuatan luar biasa akan datang kemari...juga, kemampuan manajemen dari para Iblis itu—"

Ah, saat pria ini mulai mengomel, tak akan ada habisnya. Yang penting masalah sudah beres.

Insiden itu telah diambil kendali. Rias dan Koneko telah terekspos oleh racun, namun syukurlah detoksifikasi mereka sudah terselesaikan dan mereka hanya mendapat luka luka minor. Selain itu, karena semua orang selamat, itu juga salah hitung membahagiakan karena Ise mencapai Balance Breaker. Semua orang disini nampaknya memahami di hati mereka.

Adik perempuan Maou Rias selamat. Sekiryuutei juga telah mengambil satu langkah besar ke depan. Pesta memang dibatalkan, tapi setelah melihat situasi mereka berdua, itu sudah menjadi pencapaian besar bagi kami.

Jauh dariku, Tannin, yang sedang mengikuti pesta dalam wujud Naga-mini, dan para senior lain tengah mengantisipasi pertandingan diantara Rias dan Diodora Astaroth yang akan segera diselenggarakan.

"Pengetahuan yang Azazel telah bawa nampaknya membawa revolusi besar dalam Rating Game. Kalau ditangani dengan setengah hati, mungkin akan ada perubahan di dalam kelompok berperingkat tinggi dalam setengah tahun."

"Itu akan bagus. Karena posisi top sepuluh belum berubah sejak tahun tahun belakangan ini. Dengan ini, nampaknya kita akan bisa melihat Game yang lebih menarik."

Hahahaha, setelah menyelesaikan kemarahan mereka, tak ada lagi udara ketegangan disini. Apa Tiga Kekuatan Besar tak apa apa begini saja?

Pada saat itu – Pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang yang muncul disana membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Hmm. Jadi kalian para anak muda tak bisa menyambut orang tua sepertiku, huh?"

Itu adalah orang tua bermata satu yang mengenakan topi kuno. Dia memiliki jenggot putih, yang begitu panjang sampai hampir menyentuh lantai. Pakaiannya, ketimbang mewah, hanya terdiri atas satu jubah. Dia membawa tongkat berjalan, tapi dia tak memilikinya karena punggungnya sakit.

"—Odin."

Ya, orang ini sebenarnya adalah Dewa Raja dari semua Dewa Dewa Norse—Odin! Ada juga Valkyrie prajurit wanita mengenakan armor yang juga datang bersamanya.

"Oh, oh, lama tak bertemu, kan, pak tua dari wilayah dusun utara?"

Sambil aku memanggilnya dengan tak sopan seperti itu, Odin menggosok jenggotnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Bocah Malaikat Jatuh. Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi dekat dengan orang orang yang kau lawan sejak zaman dulu, tapi...apa kau masih memikirkan hal hal licik?"

"Hah! Tak seperti Dewa Dewa dari wilayah dusun yang menghargai ikatan kuno menurut adat dan budaya mereka sendiri atau apalah itu, kami orang orang muda memiliki pikiran fleksibel. Ketimbang berpegang pada cara berpikir bermusuhan yang merepotkan, kami lebih menghargai pertumbuhan dan perkembangan."

"Itu cara berpikir pecundang yang layak untuk orang lemah. Apalagi, kalian hanya perkumpulan bocah yang sudah kehilangan Tuhan dan Maou pendiri mereka."

Pak tua ini...seperti biasa, mulutnya suka berbicara seenaknya.

"Itu disebut menjadi independen dan berdiri di atas kaki kami sendiri, pak tua."

"Melihat sekumpulan bocah melakukan pertemuan main main seperti ini, aku jadi mau ketawa."

Cih. Kalau sudah begini, pembicaraan ini takkan ada habisnya. Sirzechs kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan menyapa si pak tua.

"Lama tak jumpa, Dewa Raja dari Utara, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. Aku datang kemari oleh undangan yang kau berikan padaku untuk menonton Game. Namun, kau juga pasti sedang kesulitan. Keturunan dari Lucifer yang asli sekarang menjadi Hakuryuukou. Lebih jauh lagi, dia menjadi teroris. Masa depan Iblis tak akan mudah."

Odin membuat pernyataan sarkastis itu, namun Sirzechs hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Tatapan si pak tua kemudian beralih ke Serafall yang duduk di samping Sirzechs.

"Ngomong ngomong, Serafall. Ada apa dengan penampilan itu?"

Serafall tengah berbusana ala Magical Girl seperti dalam anime Televisi Jepang. Bagaimana pun juga, pak tua ini juga pecinta cosplay.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Tidakkah anda tahu? Ini adalah busana Magical Girl?"

Dia berbalik menyamping dan berpose dengan tanda peace. Kau sedang berbicara dengan Dewa dari Utara, tahu?

"Hmm. Jadi ini yang populer diantara anak anak muda belakangan ini. Sama sekali tidak buruk. Ya, ya, cukup lumayan."

Dasar pak tua sialan. Sambil meletakkan tangan di dagunya, dia memandang celana dalam dan kaki Serafall.

Kemudian ada satu sosok yang mengintervensinya. Yakni Valkyrie prajurit wanita yang sebelumnya.

"Odin-sama, anda tak boleh melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu! reputasi dari Valhalla akan menangis!"

"Astaga, kau cerewet sekali. Karena itu kau tak bisa mendapatkan Pahlawan manapun sebagai kekasih."

Valkyrie itu tiba tiba menangis oleh kata kata Odin. Hei, hei, ada apa dengannya?

"A-Apa boleh buat, aku hanya prajurit wanita tua tanpa sejarah memiliki kekasih! Aku juga menginginkan kekasih! Auuuu!"

Odin juga mendesah. Pak tua, kau tak seharusnya membuat wanita muda menangis seperti itu.

"Maaf. Orang ini adalah asistenku saat ini. Meski wajahnya lumayan, dia terlalu berisik. Dia juga belum mendapatkan lelaki."

Aku tak bisa memahami bagaimana si pak tua memilih stafnya. Mana bisa orang seperti itu melindungimu? Yah, aku tak perlu memusingkan urusan orang lain. Odin kemudian berbicara pada Sirzechs.

"Aku jadi teringat murid dari kedua anakku." katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Klub Ilmu Gaib

Rasanya belakangan ini Koneko-chan menjadi tegas seperti Buchou...tidak, pada dasarnya dia hanya menunjuk sikap mesumku, namun dia juga menjadi tak nyaman saat aku akrab dengan anggota wanita klub yang lain. Apa itu hanya imajinasiku katamu? Kupikir mungkin begitu...

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah berkumpul."

Setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau semua orang berada disini, Buchou mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti video.

"Ini rekaman video yang berisi pertandingan para Iblis muda. Pertandingan kita melawan kelompok Sitri juga ada di dalamnya."

Rekaman dari pertandingan. Ya, sudah ditentukan kalau kami akan menonton rekaman dari pertandingan hari ini. Jadi monitor besar sudah disiapkan. Sensei kemudian mengatakannya sambil berdiri di depan monitor.

"Bukan hanya kalian, namun para Iblis muda lain juga mengikuti Game. Keluarga dari Great-King Bael dan keluarga Maou Asmodeus Glasya Labolas, keluarga dari Arch-Duke Agares, dan keluarga Maou Beelzebub Astaroth. Tiap tiap dari mereka bertanding setelah kalian. Ini adalah rekaman dari semua pertandingan itu. ini video para pesaing kalian jadi tontonlah dengan teliti.

[YA!]

Semua orang mengangguk dengan serius oleh ucapan Sensei.

Hal itu membuatku cemas. Pertandingan macam apa yang dialami orang orang selain kami? Mereka semua Iblis yang sebaya dengan kami kan? Aku jadi cemas, aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bertanding.

Semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama dan semua mata mereka diarahkan pada monitor. Koneko-chan yang duduk di pangkuanku juga berfokus ke arahnya.

"Pertama, adalah pertandingan diantara Sairaorg...keluarga Bael melawan keluarga Glasya Labolas."

Pertandingan antara Sairaorg-san dan si Yankee! Video dimulai dan beberapa jam telah berlalu. Rasa senang menonton pertandingan dari mereka selain kami lenyap segera setelah kami menontonnya. Wajah dari setiap anggota berubah serius dan mata mereka juga nampak serius. Yang kami saksikan adalah "kekuatan" yang sangat luar biasa.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu antara Sairaorg-san vs si Yankee. Si Yankee terpukul mundur satu sisi. Pertarungan diantara para budak mereka hampir selesai. Kedua pihak memiliki budak budak kuat, dan selesai dalam klimaks. Namun masalahnya adalah pertandingan diantara kedua [Raja].

Si Yankee, Zephyrdor yang kehilangan semua bidaknya memprovokasi Sairaorg-san. Dia memintanya bertarung satu lawan satu. Sairaorg-san menerimanya tanpa ragu ragu. Semua tipe serangan yang diciptakan oleh si Yankee dipukul balik oleh Sairaorg-san. Biarpun kena, Sairaorg-san terus bertarung seolah tak ada apapun terjadi. Setelah menyadari kalau serangannya tak bekerja, si Yankee mulai nampak tak sabaran dan kehilangan ketenangannya. Dan kemudian tinju Sairaorg-san diluncurkan!

Sejumlah besar teknik pertahanan dihancurkan dengan sangat mudah seperti lembaran kertas, dan tinju Sairaorg-san menghantam dalam dalam ke perut si Yankee. Aku bahkan tahu dari monitor kalau satu pukulannya itu berisi kekuatan sangat besar yang bahkan membuat sekelilingnya berguncang. Si Yankee jatuh di tempatnya, dan pingsan dalam kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.—Sairaorg-san hanya memakai tinju dan tendangannya! Namun kekuatan serangannya berada pada level yang sangat berbeda. Saat si Yankee mengelak darinya, serangan Sairaorg-san menembus bangunan dan menghancurkan seluruh bangunan itu, dan sekelilingnya hancur berantakan. Hal semacam itu...sudah jelas kalau kalian akan menerima kerusakan fatal kalau sampai kena meski hanya satu pukulan!

"...Seorang yang disebut sebagai si anak nakal. Pewaris baru dari Glasya Labolas yang dibenci bahkan tak bisa melawannya sama sekali. Dia adalah orang sekaliber sangat tinggi, pria Sairaorg Bael itu."

Kiba juga menyipitkan matanya pada yang dia baru lihat. Ekspresinya juga serius. Dia adalah as kelompok kami. Pasti ada banyak hal di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Kecepatan Sairaorg-san juga tidak main main. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat apa apa saat dia bergerak, dan Kiba bahkan tercengang oleh kecepatannya. Bisakah Kiba mengikuti kecepatannya hanya dari video?

Dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini meski tak ada apa apa di tangannya...Gasper mulai gemetar dan bergelayut di tanganku. Jangan takut Gasper...

"Rias dan Sairaorg. Kalian berdua memiliki terlalu banyak pertandingan satu lawan satu saat kalian adalah [Raja]. Pada dasarnya [Raja] hanya perlu memerintahkan "bidak" mereka untuk maju dimana [Raja] tidak perlu bergerak. Kalian tahu kalau Game akan berakhir kalau [Raja] sampai dijatuhkan kan? Mungkin orang orang yang memiliki darah Bael adalah tipe yang berdarah panas."

Sensei mengatakannya sambil mendesah. Buchou membuat wajahnya merah karena rasa malu. M-Memang, Buchou adalah tipe yang suka bergerak maju...

"Ngomong ngomong, berapa kuatkah si Iblis Yankee itu?"

Buchou kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalau kita tak membatasinya pada enam keluarga saat ini, maka dia tidaklah lemah. Namun karena mantan pewaris mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dialah yang ikut serta sebagai perwakilan pengganti..."

Akeno-san melanjutkan.

"Dalam peringkat yang dibuat oleh Komite Rating Game, Bael peringkat pertama, Agares peringkat kedua, Gremory peringkat ketiga, Astaroth peringkat keempat, Sitri peringkat kelima, dan Glasya Labolas peringkat keenam. Itu membandingkan peringkat rata rata dari kekuatan mereka, dengan menyertakan Raja dan para budak mereka. Meski tiap tiap dari mereka mengubah hasil yang ada setelah pertandingan."

"Namun hanya Sairaorg Bael ini yang unggul...maksudnya begitu kan, Buchou."

Buchou mengangguk oleh ucapanku.

"Ya. Dia adalah monster. Dikatakan kalau "Mungkin dia akan terus melesat dalam waktu singkat saat dia ikut serta dalam Game official.". Dengan kata lain anggap saja kalau popularitas kita akan meningkat kalau kita bisa mengalahkannya."

Begitu. Dia dianggap sebagai peringkat terkuat, jadi popularitas kita memang akan meningkat kalau bisa mengalahkan orang sekaliber itu...

"Apa dia lebih kuat dari Raiser?"

Aku bertanya pada Buchou dengan kikuk. Raiser memang abadi, namun bukan berarti tak bisa dikalahkan. Namun tidak salah untuk menganggapnya lawan yang kuat.

"Aku takkan tahu kecuali mereka berdua saling bertarung, namun dari pandanganku pribadi, aku merasa kalau Sairaorg yang lebih kuat."

Uheeeeeeee! Sampai seperti itu!? Ada seseorang yang sekuat itu bahkan sebelum berpartisipasi dalam Game official!?

"Oke, akan kutunjukkan grafiknya pada kalian. Ini juga disebarkan ke tiap tiap golongan."

Sensei mengaktifkan tekniknya, dan pandangan holografik tentang sebuah grafik muncul di udara. Pada grafik terdapat wajah Buchou, Kaichou, Sairaorg-san, dan tiga Iblis muda yang lain. Dibawahnya, sesuatu yang nampak seperti parameter bergerak dan menjadi semakin panjang ke atas. Itu tertulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Grafik itu menunjukkan kategori Kekuatan, Teknik, Support, dan Wizard. Jadi ini tipe yang diberikan sepanjang Game. Yang lainnya, kategori "Raja" juga muncul. Mungkin itu adalah kualitas sebagai [Raja]. Buchou, Kaichou, dan Onee-san dari keluarga Agares sangat tinggi. Pada poin saat ini, Kaichou lebih tinggi dari Buchou. Sairaorg-san di sisi lain memiliki posisi tertinggi. Si Yankee di posisi terendah.

Pada parameter Buchou di kategori Wizard, kekuatan Iblis, meningkat paling besar dan kategori kekuatan juga meningkat cukup tinggi. Kategori lain dari Teknik dan Support sedikit di atas poin tengah, dan terposisi di level rata rata.

Dan Sairaorg-san...dari semua Iblis muda, dia memiliki kategori Support dan Wizard terendah. Namun masalahnya terletak pada Kekuatannya. Grafik meningkat pesat dan terus naik semakin tinggi sampai mencapai langit langit! Sungguh peningkatan abnormal! Itu terlalu ekstrim, namun seperti itulah betapa luar biasanya kekuatan yang dia miliki! Dari kelima Iblis muda, tidak termasuk Sairaorg-san, Zephyrdor memiliki yang tertinggi namun Sairaorg-san memiliki kekuatan beberapa kali lipat melebihi dirinya.

"Sairaorg bahkan tak bertarung dengan serius sepanjang pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Zephyrdor."

Sensei mengatakan itu. Dia tak bertarung dengan serius...bahkan hanya dengan melihat kekuatannya, bukankah itu lebih tinggi dari kekuatanku pada kondisi Balance Breaker? Apakah mungkin mencapai kekuatan sebesar itu bahkan tanpa bantuan dari Naga Legendaris!?

"Jadi orang ini, Sairaorg-san, pasti juga adalah orang jenius."

Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, dia sangat handal dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Namun Sensei menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi seolah menolak opiniku.

"Tidak, Sairaorg adalah Iblis murni pertama dari keluarga Bael yang tak memiliki bakat apa apa. Dia juga tak mewarisi salah satu ciri yang diwariskan dari keluarga Bael, yakni [Power of Destruction]. Orang orang yang mewarisi [Power of Destruction] justru adalah sepupunya, yakni Gremory bersaudara."

-!

Hal semacam itu terjadi...Ibu Buchou berasal dari keluarga Bael. Jadi [Power of Destruction] diwariskan kepada Buchou dan Sirzechs-sama, dan kekuatan itu justru tak diwariskan pada darah murni yakni Sairaorg-san! Sungguh ironis!

"Namun dia yang terkuat diantara para Iblis muda kan?"

"Dengan melakukan sesuatu yang normalnya Iblis murni yang mewarisi kemampuan unik dari klan mereka takkan lakukan, dia berhasil melampaui para jenius."

"Normalnya tak akan lakukan?"

Sensei mengatakannya dengan wajah serius padaku.

"-Yakni latihan yang amat sangat keras. Sairaorg adalah Iblis murni langka yang memperoleh kekuatan dengan melakukan latihan dalam jumlah abnormal. Dia hanya memiliki tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi dia melatihnya sampai ekstrim."

Yang Azazel katakan padaku adalah sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Itu karena aku berpikir kalau Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis murni adalah sekelompok orang dengan bakat segunung. Buchou diberkahi oleh bakat. Namun Sairaorg-san tidak. Buchou yang menatap pertandingan Sairaorg-san memasang wajah rumit. Sensei melanjutkan seolah sedang menceritakan dongeng pada kami.

"Dia terus diecehkan dan terus menerus dilecehkan sejak dia terlahir dan terus dikalahkan. Diantara para Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis murni yang diberkahi oleh lingkungan brilian, dia adalah satu satunya yang berjalan di atas jalur berlumpur dan penuh darah."

Jadi begitu rupanya. Karena itu aku merasakan tekanan dan kepercayaan diri berbeda datang darinya yang berbeda dari Buchou dan Kaichou.

"Orang tanpa bakat untuk menjadi dipilih sebagai pewaris selanjutnya. Apa kalian tahu sekeras apa usaha yang dia lakukan? Dialah orang itu karena dia memahami perbedaan besar dari penghinaan oleh kekalahan dan kebahagiaan dari kemenangan. Yah, dalam kasus Sairaorg kekuatannya juga datang dari sesuatu yang merupakan rahasia."

Video pertandingan berakhir. Itu adalah kemenangan Sairaorg-san...kemenangan Bael. Pada akhirnya, si Yankee dari Glasya Labolas menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik bayangan, dan pertandingan berakhir ketika dia menyatakan kekalahannya sambil ketakutan atau semacamnya. Si Yankee menjadi ketakutan dan jatuh sambil menangis. Sairaorg-san meninggalkan tempatnya sambil tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Si Yankee itu menyedihkan!". Tidak, aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan itu. Bahkan kami tertekan oleh perasaan kekuatan luar biasa dari layar monitor. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat darinya yang membawanya dalam kemenangan. Ekspresi Sairaorg-san sama sekali tak bergeming pada apapun dan hanya terus berjalan lurus pada jalannya. Video selesai, dan Sensei kemudian mengatakannya di ruangan yang menjadi sunyi.

"Akan kuberitahu kalian sebelumnya, namun setelah pertandingan dengan Diodora, lawan kalian berikutnya adalah Sairaorg."

"-! Apa anda serius!?"

Aku bertanya padanya sambil terkejut, dan Sensei hanya mengangguk. Buchou juga dengan ragu bertanya pada Sensei.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu awal? Kupikir kita akan menghadapi Glasya Labolas sebelum dia?"

"Dia sudah tak bisa apa apa sekarang."

Buchou dan yang lainnya memasang ekspresi terkejut oleh ucapan Sensei.

"Zephyrdor dihancurkan dalam pertandingan melawan Sairaorg. Jiwanya terukir dengan rasa takut dalam pertandingannya melawan Sairaorg. Dia takkan bisa bertarung sekarang. Sairaorg sudah menghancurkan jiwanya. Pikirannya. Karena itu sisa pertandingan akan dilakukan oleh para peserta yang tersisa. Keluarga Glasya Labolas berakhir disini untuk pertandingan diantara Iblis muda."

-! Dalam mataku, Zephyrdor yang masih bergetar ketakutan bahkan setelah pertandingan muncul. Kalau sudah begini, si Yankee itu sudah...

Menghancurkan pikiran mereka...begitu. Jadi itukah maksud Buchou bahwa dia jauh lebih kuat dari Raiser. Biarpun dia adalah Phoenix yang abadi, dia takkan bisa bangkit kembali kalau pikirannya dihancurkan.

"Kalian juga harus hati hati. Dia akan datang pada kalian dengan semangat tinggi sambil menghancurkan semangat bertarung dari lawannya. Dia sangat serius untuk menjadi Maou. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun keraguan atau kehendak untuk menyerah terdapat pada dirinya."

Peringatan Sensei sungguh kena telak kedalam diriku. Ya, kami pokoknya tak boleh sampai lengah! Apalagi aku sudah mencapai Balance Breaker! Aku akan bekerjasama dengan semua orang dan mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Buchou kemudian mengatakannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Pertama, kita harus fokus pada pertandingan berikutnya. Kita juga akan menonton video Astaroth yang akan jadi lawan kita berikutnya.—Kudengar kalau mereka mengalahkan lawan mereka, pewaris selanjutnya dari Arch-Duke, Seekvaira Agares."

"Arch-Duke kalah!?"

Jadi onee-san dengan kacamata yang melawan si Yankee itu kalah. Budak budaknya padahal nampak kuat...pria itu Diodora yang sudah mengalahkannya, kekuatan macam apa yang dia punya...

"Sona yang membuat kita kelimpungan menerima tanda bintang emas, dan seperti yang Akeno katakan tadi kalau Astaroth yang mengalahkan peringkat kedua Agares menerima tanda bintang besar. Itu memang disesalkan, namun itu adalah peringkat yang diberikan sebelum pertandingan dimulai dan semua itu tak lebih dari prediksi. Jadi tak ada siapapun yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi saat pertandingan sudah dimulai. Itulah Rating Game."

Buchou mengatakan itu. Jadi orang orang selain kami juga kerepotan. Aku memikirkannya sepanjang musim panas, tapi kami tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sepanjang Game.

"Namun aku tak pernah menduga kalau Agares akan kalah."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mencoba memainkan video berikutnya. Dan kemudian itu terjadi.

FLASH!

Di sudut ruangan, sebuah lingkaran sihir transportasi untuk satu orang muncul! Eh! Apa yang terjadi!? Apa seseorang datang? Itu simbol yang tak kukenal!

"-Astaroth!"

Akeno-san mengatakan itu. Dan setelah sebuah kilatan, seorang yang muncul di sudut ruangan adalah pria berwajah lemah lembut dengan senyum menyegarkan. Dan hal pertama yang dia katakan adalah...

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ini aku, Diodora Astaroth. Aku datang untuk menemui Asia."

Orang orang yang duduk disekitar meja adalah Buchou, Diodora, dan Azazel-sensei yang duduk disana sebagai Pembina.

Setelah menuangkan teh hijau untuk Diodora, Akeno-san duduk di samping Buchou. Kami, para budak yang lain, tengah melihat mereka dari sudut ruangan. Ini agak mengingatkanku dengan insiden Raiser. Saat itu juga seperti ini. Yakni perbedaan antara Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis Kelas Rendah. Yang berbeda dengan insiden Raiser adalah kali ini bukan tentang Buchou tapi mengenai Asia. Asia yang duduk di sampingku memasang ekspresi tak nyaman. Aku memegang Asia yang gugup dan dia juga menggenggam erat tanganku. Kegugupannya bahkan mencapaiku.

Buchou tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dan Asia...Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu jadi jangan cemas.

-Aku bahkan akan berubah menjadi Balance Breaker untuk bisa menolaknya.

...Meski kalau aku sampai melakukan itu pada Iblis Kelas Tinggi, maka akan menimbulkan masalah. Aku sudah merusak pertunangan Buchou dengan melakukan itu sekali. –aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lagi!

Diodora yang bahkan tak tahu kalau aku punya keyakinan mengatakannya pada Buchou sembari memasang senyum lembut.

"Rias-san, akan kukatakan terus terang saja. Aku ingin melakukan "pertukaran" [Peluncur]."

[Pertukaran].—Sistem Rating Game dimana sang [Raja] bisa menukar budak yang merupakan [Bidak] mereka. Kudengar hal itu bisa dilakukan diantara tipe bidak yang sama menurut Ravel.

Kalau itu [Peluncur]...berarti antara Asia atau Gasper!

"Iyan! Apa dia membicarakan soal aku!?"

Gasper mencoba melindungi tubuhnya sendiri, tapi aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Orang ini memang jadi lebih kuat. Sampai baru baru ini dia akan berteriak "Heeeeee! A-Apa dia membicarakan soal akuuuu!?" dan mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya ke dalam kotak. Jadi ada hasil dari latihan di Dunia Bawah bahkan bagi Gasper. Selain itu latihannya dalam melawan bawang putih juga tengah dalam proses. Kadang kadang dia berbau seperti bawang putih, dan sekarang sudah seperti aroma sehari harinya.

...Tapi pasti [Peluncur] yang Diodora inginkan adalah Asia. Momen Asia mendengarnya berkata [Peluncur], dia menggenggam tanganku erat erat.—seolah dia berkata "Aku tidak mau".

"Budak yang aku inginkan dari Rias-san adalah...[Peluncur] Asia Argento."

Diodora mengatakan itu tanpa keraguan dan memandang Asia. Senyumnya nampak menyegarkan.

Sial! Seperti dugaanku, dia mengincar Asia! Bukan hanya itu! Bukankah kejam kalau dia mencoba mendapatkan Asia melalui pertukaran!? Asia-lah yang sudah dia lamar!

"Dan seorang yang ingin aku tukar adalah..."

Diodora mencoba mengeluarkan katalog yang mungkin berisi para budaknya, namun Buchou mengatakannya tanpa jeda.

"Kupikir begitu. Tapi maafkan aku. Kupikir aku harus mengatakannya sebelum kamu menunjukkan katalog berisi para budakmu, jadi biar kukatakan lebih dulu. Aku tak punya niat melakukan pertukaran. Bukan karena [Peluncur]mu tak sebanding dengan [Peluncur]ku, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan Asia.—Dia adalah budak Iblisku yang berharga."

Buchou mengatakannya tanpa keraguan!

Uooooooooooo! Buchooooooooooooou! Aku menjadi emosional! Alasan dia tak melihat katalog itu adalah karena dia tak ingin menunjukkan pada kami kalau dia akan membanding bandingkan kami!

"Apa karena kemampuannya? Atau karena dia memiliki pesona secara individual?"

Namun Diodora bertanya dengan normal. S-Si brengsek ini! Buchou sudah bilang tidak, jadi menyerah dan pergi sana! Buchou kemudian memberikan jawaban terbaik padanya.

"Dua duanya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik perempuanku sendiri."

"-Buchou-san."

Asia meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, dan mata hijaunya berair. Kupikir dia pasti merasa senang karena Buchou menganggapnya seperti adik perempuannya sendiri.

"Kami tinggal bersama. Kami memiliki hubungan dekat dan tak ingin melepasnya bukankah itu alasan yang bagus? Kupikir itu alasan yang paling tepat. Aku tak bisa memahami kamu yang ingin mendapat Asia dariku dengan metode semacam itu, Diodora. Apa kamu paham makna dari lamaran?"

Buchou mengatakan itu dengan senyum berisi ketegangan. Dia mengatakannya dengan cara terbaik yang dia bisa, namun semua orang bisa tahu kalau dia sangat kesal!

Diodora masih tersenyum. Itu saja sudah membuatku jijik.

"-Aku paham. Aku akan kembali untuk hari ini, tapi aku tak akan menyerah."

Diodora bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kami...ke arah Asia. Dia berdiri di depan Asia yang memasang wajah bingung. Dia kemudian berlutut dan mencoba mengambil tangan Asia.

"Asia. Aku mencintaimu. Tak apa apa, takdir takkan mengkhianati kita. Biarpun semua di dunia ini menolak kita, aku akan melampaui mereka semua apapun yang terjadi."

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kupahami dan mencoba mengecup tangan Asia!

SNAP!

Sesuatu terasa menyentak dalam diriku!

GRAB!

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku menggenggam bahu Diodora dan menghentikan ciumannya. Diodora lalu mengatakannya dengan senyum menyegarkan.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku merasa muak disentuh oleh Naga kotor sepertimu."

-S-Si brengsek ini! Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum! Jadi itu wajah sejatimu! Aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran namun...

SLAP!

Tamparan Asia mengenai wajah Diodora. Asia memelukku dan mengatakannya setengah berteriak.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu!"

...Aku tak pernah menduga Asia akan menamparnya. Tapi aku merasa lega! Pipi Diodora menjadi merah karena tamparan itu. Namun, senyumnya belum pudar. Dia masih bisa menjaga senyumnya, dan itu sangat menjijikkan sampai membuatku mual...

"Begitu. Aku paham.—Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Dalam pertandingan berikutnya, aku akan mengalahkan Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei. Lalu aku ingin kamu, Asia, untuk menjawab cintaku..."

"Tak mungkin aku akan kalah denganmu!"

Aku akhirnya mengatakan itu dengan tegas. Bukan. Itu karena dia memutuskan hal itu seenaknya sendiri!

Tapi ini tak apa apa. Mudah untuk dipahami. Aku hanya perlu mengalahkannya. Orang sialan ini!

"Sekiryuutei...Hyodou Issei. Dalam pertandingan berikutnya, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Diodora Astaroth. Akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan Naga yang kau sebut kotor sampai ekstrim!"

Diodora dan aku saling tatap. Takkan kuserahkan Asia padanya! kemudian, telepon sensei berdering. Setelah bercakap cakap sejenak, sensei memberitahu kami.

"Rias. Diodora. Waktu yang tepat. Tanggal untuk Game sudah ditentukan.—Lima hari lagi."

Hari ini berakhir disitu, dan Diodora pulang. Jangan pernah datang ke ruang klub ini lagi! Dengan keyakinan baru, aku merasa bersemangat untuk Game berikutnya. Informasi resmi tentang Game yang datang dari Maou mencapai kami beberapa hari kemudian.

beberapa saat kemudian

"Iblis Kelas Tinggi huh..."

Para Iblis bekerja di larut malam.

Aku telah menyelesaikan satu permintaan dan aku tengah mengayuh sepedaku karena aku tengah di jalan pulang ke rumah. Berkat latihan di Dunia Bawah, aku bisa berpindah memakai lingkaran sihir. Tapi pelanggan setiaku berpikir kalau "Aku=naik sepeda", jadi saat aku muncul dari lingkaran sihir, mereka akan protes. Karena itu, aku kembali ke kebiasaan lama dengan mengayuh sepeda. Biarpun aku bisa berpindah memakai lingkaran sihir, akhirnya percuma juga. Tapi aku tak boleh mengkhianati harapan pelanggan setiaku. Dan kupikir jumlah permintaanku akan meningkat kalau aku menjadi "Iblis bersepeda". Aku juga harus katakan kalau mengendara sepeda adalah latihan yang bagus.

...Berlatih dengan keras telah menempa tubuhku lebih kuat saat ini...itulah yang kupikirkan selagi mengayuh. Ini soal Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Aku mengalaminya di Dunia Bawah, bahwa Iblis bangsawan cenderung memandang rendah Iblis lain dibawah mereka. Buchou dan orangtuanya tak melakukan itu. Tapi seperti insiden dengan Raiser dan Diodora, pada dasarnya Iblis Kelas Tinggi dari keluarga lama tak memiliki opini bagus terhadap Iblis tereinkarnasi dan Iblis Kelas Rendah.

Itu tidak adil! Mudah berpikir seperti itu, tapi kalau kupikir baik baik mereka adalah Iblis dengan sejarah panjang jadi mereka takkan berpikir baik pada mereka yang muncul tiba tiba dan mengacaukan kekuasaan mereka. Hal hal semacam itu dibenci oleh orang orang yang sudah ada sejak zaman dulu sekali. Aku sama sekali tak memahami apa apa soal mereka. Aku adalah Iblis tereinkarnasi dan Kelas Rendah. Jadi aku mati matian bekerja keras supaya aku bisa diakui.

"Buha! Sport drink terasa enak sekali!"

Sepanjang jalan, aku beristirahat di depan mesin penjual minuman. Tapi aku melangkah mundur oleh hawa kehadiran tiba tiba-! Siapa itu!?

Seorang yang muncul dari dalam kegelapan adalah...seorang pria berpakaian kasual.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sekiryuutei."

"Bikou! Kenapa kau ada disini!?"

Ya, itu adalah Sun Wukong dengan senyum menyegarkannya! Kali ini dia tak mengenakan armor China, dan dia berdandan seperti pemuda penuh gaya. Maksudku, kenapa orang ini ada disini!?

"Yah, aku datang untuk menemani partnerku."

Bikou melihat ke belakangnya.

-Jangan jangan itu...

Dan seorang yang muncul adalah...

"Sudah dua bulan ya, Hyodou Issei."

Vali muncul dengan mengenakan kaos putih!

"Vali!"

Aku memasang kesiagaan maksimum dan membuat posisi bertarung di tempatku berdiri!

Sial! Kenapa orang orang ini ada disini!?

"Kudengar kau mencapai Balance Breaker sempurna? Itu membuatku senang."

Aku merasa tersentak oleh senyumannya. Dia sungguh suka memandang rendah aku seperti biasanya.

"Yo, sang jenius Hakuryuukou. Apa kau mau melanjutkan urusan kita yang sebelumnya?"

Aku mencoba mengaktifkan Boosted Gear, tapi dia hanya tertawa.

"Kau cukup agresif hari ini, Hyodou Issei."

"Bagiku, kau adalah rintangan terbesar untuk rencana masa depanku."

"Untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi?—Biarpun kau tak mencemaskan soal itu, kupikir kau akan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja."

Sampai dikritik oleh Hakuryuukou tentu membuat hal itu terasa bisa diandalkan. Dalam kasusku, kupikir tak semudah itu jadi aku mati matian mencapai posisi lebih tinggi lagi.

"Aku tak datang kemari untuk mengatakan itu hari ini."

"Lantas kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Kudengar kau akan mengikuti Rating Game? Dan lawanmu adalah pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Astaroth?"

Darimana dia dengar soal itu? tapi pria ini adalah boss dari tim spesial para teroris. Dia mungkin punya banyak koneksi pribadi...

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau harus lebih hati hati."

Sembari tak kehilangan posisi bertarungku, aku menanyai Vali dengan ragu.

"...Apa maksudmu!?"

Tapi Vali hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau melihat rekaman videonya kan? Pertandingan diantara keluarga Astaroth dan Tuan Putri dari Arch-Duke."

Seperti ucapan Vali, setelah Diodora kembali kami, kelompok Gremory, menyaksikan rekaman pertandingan diantara Diodora dan onee-san dari keluarga Agares.

Pertandingan itu diakhiri oleh kemenangan Diodora...tapi kekuatan Diodora sungguh luar biasa. Hanya dia yang menunjukkan kekuatan abnormal sepanjang Game, dan dia mengalahkan onee-san Agares beserta semua budaknya. Para budak Diodora hanya mendukungnya dari belakang, dan sang [Raja] bertarung seorang diri dan menunjukkan kekuatan Ikkitousen. Diodora adalah tipe-wizard yang terspesialisasi dalam kekuatan Iblis. Dia menghabisi Agares dengan menunjukkan kekuatan Iblis luar biasa yang bahkan melampaui Buchou.

Dan kami semua merasa curiga setelah menyaksikan semua itu. kami tak memperhatikan Game, tapi Diodora sendiri. Itu karena dia tiba tiba menjadi kuat secara aneh. Sebelum itu, onee-san dari Agares nampak lebih unggul. Apa dia menyembunyikan kekuatannya sampai saat terakhir? Sensei menonton pertandingan itu secara langsung, dan dia juga merasa ragu. Karena perbedaan kekuatan Diodora dibandingkan data yang disajikan sebelum pertandingan terlalu aneh. Buchou juga memiliki opini sama. "Diodora bukan Iblis yang sekuat itu". Kedua opini mereka sama. Diodora sudah cukup kuat sebelum peningkatan kekuatan itu. Ia adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang memiliki kekuatan Iblis lebih rendah dari Buchou. Namun sepanjang pertandingan, Diodora menunjukkan kekuatan yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

Semua orang merasa. "Bisakah kau menjadi sekuat itu dalam waktu singkat?". Namun pertandingan ini juga menjadi pertandingan antara [Raja] di tengah tengahnya. Apa semua Iblis muda memiliki ide berbahaya bahwa awal dan pertengahan Game difokuskan pada strategi dan akhir Game harus dilakukan dengan pertarungan langsung?

Tiap tiap VIP dari semua golongan yang menyaksikan pertandingan nampak sangat senang karena melihat pertandingan tipe baru...khususnya pertandingan diantara kedua [Raja] yang sangat panas.

"Yah, itu takkan mungkin mencapai telinga para Iblis Kelas Tinggi kalau itu keluar dari mulutku. Tapi kupikir tak masalah selama kau mengetahuinya."

...Haruskah aku ucapkan terima kasih atau apa? Dan itu terjadi saat pikiranku tengah campur aduk. Sebuah bayangan muncul. Vali dan Bikou tak mengantisipasinya sehingga mereka juga melihat ke arah itu. Siapa itu!?

Nuu...

Seorang yang muncul dari kegelapan adalah..."Putri terlahir dari laki laki" berbadan kekar yang memiliki jumlah otot sangat banyak dan mengenakan pakaian gothic lolita...! Dan dia mengenakan telinga kucing di kepalanya seperti biasa!

-Mil-tan!?

Pelanggan setiaku!? Apa dia kebetulan sedang lewat!? Tapi sampai dia bisa datang tanpa disadari di depanku yang seorang Iblis, pasti ada kekuatan misterius dibalik Mil-tan ini! Momen dia muncul, Vali melihatnya dua kali. Dia mungkin tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Nyo."

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyapaku dan berjalan melewatiku. Aku juga mengangkat tanganku dan menyapanya dengan senyum terpaksa...

"Menilai dari telinganya, apa dia Nekomata? Bahkan aku tak merasakan kehadirannya sampai dia mendekat. Apa itu senjutsu?"

Vali bertanya pada Bikou dengan wajah serius. Bukan itu! aku membuat komentar pada Vali di dalam kepalaku.

"Bukan, itu...apa itu semacam tipe Troll?...Troll-kucing?"

Bikou juga memiringkan lehernya dan bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Aku juga bingung bagaimana harus menjawab, jadi jangan tanya aku! Tapi karena kemunculan Mil-tan, ketegangan disini menghilang. Rasanya Vali juga melunakkan hasrat bertarungnya. Kau sungguh hebat, Mil-tan!

"Yah, siapa peduli. Ayo kembali Bikou."

Setelah hanya mengatakan itu, Vali mencoba kembali dengan Bikou.

"Tunggu. Kau datang menemuiku hanya untuk memberitahu hal itu?"

Vali tertawa kecil oleh pertanyaanku.

"Aku kebetulan lewat, jadi aku memutuskan memperingatkan rival-dono masa depanku."

"Sampai jumpa Sekiryuutei. Hei, Vali, mari pergi ke toko ramen dalam rumor itu sepanjang jalan~"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Vali menghilang kedalam kegelapan sambil membawa Bikou bersamanya. Astaga! Aku tak paham! Aku tak paham apa yang terjadi! Bagaimana bisa dia muncul di depanku dengan senyum menyegarkan setelah membuat masalah sebanyak itu? Dan dia muncul seolah baru berjalan jalan!

[Rivalmu sungguh aneh.]

Ddraig juga mengatakan itu. Benar! Aku juga berpikir begitu!

[Tapi, kau sendiri juga aneh.]

Itu tak sopan, hei!

[-Tapi aku cukup senang.]

Ada apa, begitu tiba tiba!?

[Rasanya kau yang paling banyak berbicara denganku dibanding para pemilik sebelumnya. Kau adalah pemilik pertama yang membuatku nyaman saat mengobrol.]

Itu karena aku bodoh dan aku harus menanyakan banyak hal, kalau tidak akan ada banyak hal yang tak kuketahui!

[...Mungkin itu hal bagus. Kau tak memperlakukanku sebagai alat, namun sebagai makhluk.]

...Kau adalah makhluk!? Aku justru kaget oleh informasi itu! Ddraig, kau adalah Sekiryuutei kan? a-apa aku salah?

[Kukuku. Kau memang aneh.]

...Hmm. Aku sama sekali tak memahami cara berpikir Naga Langit.

Aku sudah selesai membeli sport drink dan aku kembali ke ruang klub. Lalu, aku menjelaskan semua hal yang ku tahu tentang Astaroth brengsek itu kepada Buchou.

"Begitu. Jadi itu yang Vali katakan padamu."

Saat aku kembali ke ruang klub setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku menceritakan pada Buchou apa yang sudah terjadi. Buchou meletakkan tangannya di dagunya seolah sedang berpikir rumit.

"...Kalau dia memasuki kota, maka seharusnya kita sudah mengetahuinya...tapi kita tak bisa menemukan mereka sama sekali. Teknik untuk melenyapkan hawa kehadiran seseorang? Penerapan senjutsu tertentu? Atau mereka memakai perisai ruang Kuroka?"

Buchou mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kecil, dan sepertinya dia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku akan laporkan ini pada Onii-sama dan Azazel buat jaga jaga."

Buchou kemudian membuat senyum kecil setelah selesai melaporkan hal itu.

"Kita juga harus waspada dengan Diodora. Bukannya aku percaya kata kata Vali, tapi kita memang harus waspada padanya. Sekarang, bisakah kita pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya."

Seperti itu, Buchou dan aku pulang ke rumah. Lalu, sejumlah kehebohan terjadi dirumah. Karena, aku disabut dengan cara yang tergolong (jawab dengan otak kalian).

Asia POV

Aku, Asia Argento, menjadi sangat terkejut. Kami akan muncul di Televisi. Kehidupan sehari hari dengan Ise-san memiliki banyak kejadian mengejutkan setiap hari. Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak aku mulai tinggal bersama Ise-san. Aku bisa belajar di sekolah dan aku mulai bisa berteman dengan Kiryuu-san, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, dan semua orang dalam kelas.

Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper-kun juga sangat baik padaku. Xenovia-san adalah temanku yang sebaya denganku. Aku juga berteman dengan Irina-san. Otou-sama dan Oka-sama Ise-san juga sangat baik hati, dan kehidupan di Jepang sangat baru dan menyenangkan.

Hal hal yang tak bisa kulakukan semasa aku berada di Gereja saat ini telah terpenuhi.

Lamaran tiba tiba dari Diodora-san...Aku sangat terkejut. Itu pertamakalinya ada lelaki melakukan hal seperti itu jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun Ise-san berkata "Tetaplah di sisiku" padaku. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Asal aku bisa tetap bersama Ise-san, maka itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku senang asal bisa hidup dan tertawa bersama orang itu.

Tuhan. Tolong izinkan aku tetap bersama Ise-san selamanya. Biarkan aku tetap di sisinya selamanya.

Dan mohon dengarkanlah salah satu permohonanku. K-Kalau aku bisa mengharapkannya, kalau ada seseorang yang melamarku selanjutnya, jadikanlah orang itu...

Aku tahu kalau aku sudah serakah. Namun aku mencintainya, jadi aku sedikit memimpikannya. Aku merasa sangat senang saat aku memeluk impian itu bersamaku.

Tuhan, mohon tataplah aku dengan mata hangat sembari aku melalui hidupku dengan orang itu yang sangat kucintai.

Asia POV end

Hari ini adalah hari pertarungan peeragenya Buchou dengan peeragenya Diodora brengsek itu.

"Sudah waktunya."

Buchou mengatakan itu dan kemudian berdiri.

Hari pertandingan. Kami berkumpul di ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib saat larut malam. Asia mengenakan busana sister dan Xenovia mengenakan kostum tempur erotisnya. Dan anggota lain termasuk aku mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuou.

Kami berkumpul di sekitar lingkaran sihir yang terletak di tengah tengah ruangan, dan menunggu untuk dipindahkan.

Lawan kami adalah Diodora Astaroth. Keluarga bangsawan dimana Beelzebub saat ini berasal. Aku tak tahu kekuatan apa yang dia gunakan, tapi dia adalah Iblis yang mampu menyerbu ke arah musuhnya sendiri secara langsung dengan kekuatan Iblis dahsyatnya. Tapi Game akan berakhir saat kalian berhasil menjatuhkan [Raja]! Dalam kelompok kami ada banyak anggota yang takkan kalah dari segi kekuatan murni. Kalau dia menyerbu kami, kami hanya perlu menghancurkannya!

Tapi aku juga perlu melatih cara bertarung berbeda selain itu...tipe serangan balik huh. Mungkin aku harus melatihnya juga. Sairaorg-san adalah tipe kekuatan-super. Dia berada di kategori sama denganku. Kalau aku berlatih menyerang balik, sepertinya aku bisa membalik situasi pertandingan...untuk tipe kekuatan, gerakan tipe teknik adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian abaikan. Selagi memikirkannya dengan otak kerdilku, Asia memegang tanganku dengan gugup.

Aku tersenyum tenang dan memegang tangannya juga.

Ya, pertama aku harus mengurus Diodora. Aku pasti takkan menyerahkan Asia padanya. Tak peduli kekuatan Iblis macam apa yang akan dia pakai melawanku, aku akan melindungi Asia! Kemudian lingkaran sihir bersinar, dan kami hendak diteleportasi...

"...Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Saat mataku pulih dari cahaya menyilaukan oleh teleportasi, kami membuka mata kami...tempat kami tiba adalah sebuah area yang luas.

Di tempat ini berjajar sejumlah tiang tiang tebal. Tanahnya terbuat dari...bebatuan. Kami melihat sekeliling, dan kami melihat pintu masuk besar di kuil yang agak jauh!

...Besar. Itu terlihat seperti kuil yang hanya muncul dalam mitologi Yunani. Pada pandangan pertama tak ada bagian yang rusak dan nampaknya baru dibangun. Langit terlihat putih seperti biasanya. Jadi ini basis kami ya.

Sekarang, mari kita bersiap siap. Akankah jadi serangan Blitz? Atau pertempuran panjang? Aku masih tak tahu, tapi aku hanya perlu memenuhi peranku!

Aku memperkuat keberanianku seperti itu...Tapi kami tak juga mendengar pengumuman dari pembawa acara tak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berlalu.

"...Ini aneh."

Buchou mengatakan itu. Seperti halnya aku yang merasa curiga, anggota lain juga curiga oleh situasi ini. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada orang orang yang mengurus pertandingan? Aku memikirkan hal semacam itu, dan kemudian...

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di sisi lain kuil!

Eh!? Diodora!? Jangan jangan kita akan bertarung dengan jarak sependek ini!?

Aku panik! Kelompokku mulai memasang posisi! Tapi bukan hanya satu lingkaran sihir! Banyak cahaya bermunculan, dan mereka mengelilingi kami!

"...Itu bukan simbol Astaroth!"

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil memasang kuda kuda dengan pedangnya. Akeno-san kemudian mengatakannya sambil melapisi tangannya dengan aliran listrik.

"...Tak satupun lingkaran sihir yang mirip. Kecuali..."

"Mereka semua Iblis. Tapi kalau ingatanku benar..."

Buchou melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan curiga selagi melapisi dirinya dengan aura merah. Orang orang yang muncul adalah...banyak Iblis! Mereka semua muncul disertai rasa permusuhan! Mereka memelototi kami sembari mengepung kami!

Satu, dua, tiga...tidak, aku akan berhenti menghitung. Itu karena jumlah mereka tak berhenti pada puluhan atau ratusan! Ada sekitar beberapa ratus sampai ribuan dari mereka, dan kami dikelilingi oleh jumlah orang sebanyak itu! seluruh area ini ditutupi oleh para Iblis yang baru saja muncul.

"Menilai dari lingkaran sihir mereka, mereka adalah antek antek golongan Maou lama dari Khaos Brigade."

-!?

Aku menjadi kaget setengah mati! Apa kau serius!? Khaos Brigadeeeee!? Kenapa mereka menyerbu ke dalam Game para Iblis muda!? Oh, mereka memang teroris! Tapi kenapa di pertandingan kami!?

"Kerabat darah dari Maou palsu menyebalkan, Gremory. Aku akan melenyapkanmu disini juga."

Salah satu Iblis yang mengelilingi kami mengatakan itu pada Buchou dengan nada memprovokasi! Sudah kuduga, bagi para Iblis yang mendukung golongan Maou lama, Maou saat ini dan para Iblis yang mendukung mereka adalah sumber kebencian mereka.

"Kyaa!"

Sebuah teriakan! Suara ini milik...Asia!

Saat aku menoleh pada Asia, dia tak ada disana!

"Ise-san!"

Suaranya datang dari atas! Saat aku menengadah, aku melihat Diodora yang membawa Asia! Si brengsek ituuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Tapi, dia juga membawa Onee-san berambut ungu aneh itu.

"Hei Rias Gremory. Dan Sekiryuutei. Aku akan membawa Asia Argento bersamaku."

Dia mengatakan hal bodoh dengan senyum menyegarkan!

"Lepaskan Asia, keparat kau! Pengecut! Dan apa arti semua ini! Bukankah kita seharusnya dalam Rating Game!?"

Diodora menunjukkan senyum jahat untuk yang pertamakalinya oleh teriakanku.

"Apa kau bodoh? Ini bukan Game. Kalian semua akan mati disini...agen agen dari Khaos Brigade. Tak peduli sekuat apapun kalian, kalian takkan mampu menghadapi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Kelas Menengah sebanyak ini kan? Hahaha, kalau begitu matilah. Lenyaplah saja!"

Buchou memelototi Diodora.

"Apa maksudnya kau memiliki hubungan dengan Khaos Brigade? Pecundang. Dan kau bahkan mencurangi Game, jadi kematian akan pantas bagimu! Lebih dari itu, kau mencoba mengambil Asia tersayangku dariku..."

Aura Buchou meningkat! Dia marah! Tentu saja dia marah! Aku juga kehabisan kesabaranku! Orang ini! Aku sama sekali tak bisa memaafkan si brengsek ini!

"Kalau aku terus bergabung dengan mereka, aku bisa melakukan semua hal sesukaku. Yah, berjuanglah sekuat yang kalian bisa. Aku akan menjadi satu dengan Asia selama itu. kalian tahu apa maksudku kan? Sekiryuutei, akan kujadikan Asia milikku. Kalau kau mampu mengikutiku, maka datanglah ke bagian terdalam kuil. Kau akan bisa melihat hal menakjubkan disana."

Sembari Diodora tertawa dengan riang, Xenovia berteriak padaku.

"Ise, Ascalon!"

"Ya!"

Aku segera merespon, aku membuat gauntletku muncul. Aku menarik pedang dari pucuknya, dan melemparnya pada Xenovia.

"Asia adalah temanku! Takkan kubiarkan kau berbuat semaumu!"

Mata Xenovia juga terbakar dengan kemarahan. Dia mencoba maju menyerang Diodora...namun kekuatan Iblis yang Diodora lepaskan membuat Xenovia kehilangan posisinya. Pedangnya tak mencapai Diodora, namun aura suci yang diluncurkan oleh pedang melaju terus ke arah Diodora! Ya! Rasakan itu!

Itulah yang kukira akan terjadi, namun Diodora menghindarinya dengan enteng di udara! Sial! Jadi dia tak bisa dikalahkan semudah itu! Sepertinya meleset karena Xenovia kehilangan posisinya!

"Ise-san! Xenovia-san! Ise-..."

Asia meminta bantuan! Tapi ruang mulai berguncang keras dan terdistorsi. Tubuh Diodora dan Asia semakin pudar dan mereka akhirnya menghilang.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku memanggil Asia yang menghilang tapi aku tak mendapat balasan apa apa...sial! Aku tak bisa melindungi Asia! Lagi lagi aku...!

"Ise-kun! Tenanglah! Kita harus mengurus semua musuh di hadapan kita dulu! Mari pergi dan selamatkan Asia-san setelah itu!"

Kiba mengatakan itu padaku.

...Ya. Dia benar. Itu sederhana saja. Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini dulu, lalu pergi ke Diodora untuk menghajarnya sampai habis dan menolong Asia!

Diodoraaaaaaaaaa! Takkan kumaafkan kau!

Para Iblis mengelilingi kami. Jadi mereka bertindak dibawah para keturunan Maou lama. Aku tak tahu rincian apa apa tentang hal itu, tapi aku harus mengalahkan mereka kalau mereka menghalangi kami!

Tangan mereka bersinar secara misterius! Mereka mencoba menyerang! Diodora berkata kalau mereka tak hanya terdiri atas Iblis Kelas Menengah tapi juga Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Bisakah kami menghindari semua serangan mereka? Apa lebih baik bersembunyi dibalik bayangan dan menjatuhkan mereka satu demi satu? atau haruskah aku abaikan mereka dan melaju lurus ke arah kuil?

"HAJAR MEREKA SEMUA, TANGKAP SI SOK GANTENG ITU! DIA MENCULIK ATHENA-SAMA!"

kata ribuan orang yang memakai zirah Yunani. Mereka berasal dari Gunung Olympus, jangan-jangan Onee-san tadi adalah Athena yang dimaksud Zeus-Ossan ketika dia berbicara dengan Matthew-san. Lalu, Matthew muncul bersama dua gadis dibelakangnya. Satu berambut biru, satu berambut hitam. "Dimana Asia?" tanya Matthew. "Dia diculik oleh Diodora Astaroth." kata Rias dengan tenangnya. "Lagi pula siapa mereka?" tanya Issei. "Yang berambut hitam itu Yamata-no-Orochi, aka Yachi dan yang berambut biru itu Tiamat, aka Tifa." kata Matthew. "Oh ya, Matthew-san! Athena-sama juga diculik oleh anak tadi!" kata salah satu dari mereka. "Tch!" kata Matthew. "Ayo kita selamatkan mereka!" kata Matthew.

 _Athena dan Asia diculik oleh Diodora, apakah mereka bisa menyelamatkannya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya_

* * *

Ending: GIVE ME SECRET - StylipS

* * *

 **39.000 KATA dalam waktu 4 hari!? Karma bagi Author karena copas melulu nih. Oh ya, ini tingkatan power dari 1-seterusnya dan orang/dewa/makhluk mistis yang mendudukinya**

1\. Tuhan (Dalam Anime, Author seorang Kristen, jadi Author menaruhnya di nomor 1)

2\. Trihexa, Samael

3\. Great Red

4\. Ophis, Rizevim Livan Lucifer (baca LNnya untuk mengetahui siapa Rizevim)

5\. Matthew Ryono, Issei Hyoudou (LN chapter 20, bukan versi anime)

6\. Seluruh Dewa Pemimpin mitologi, Seluruh anggota Vali Team, Cao Cao

7\. Petinggi Grigori, Maou, Seraph, Dewa dalam mitologi, 1/2 Dewa

8\. Iblis kelas menengah, Hero Faction dari Khaos Brigade (kecuali Cao Cao), Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh bersayap 8

9\. Iblis kelas rendah, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh bersayap dibawah delapan

10\. Manusia biasa

 **Khusus para pengguna Sacred Gear. Kalau meraih tingkat Balance Breaker, mereka menduduki tingkat 9. Kalau menguasainya secara penuh, mereka menduduki tingkat 7.**

 **Athena yang disini mirip dengan yang di Saint Seiya, tapi bersifat seperti Hyuga Hinata dari Naruto. Kadang, dia bisa bersifat seperti Anna dari Shimoneta (Matthew akan menangis karena ini).**

 **Mitologi luar DxD yang akan dimunculkan disini:**

\- Indonesia (Rakyan, dan Yaksha)

\- Mesir

 **Itu saja, sampai jumpa!**

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Juggernaut Drive

**Halo lagi semua, author telah kembali dari Dungeon bertuliskan "UTS". Oh ya, ketika di hari pertama kembali aslinya masih hari kedua terakhir UTS, ini dilakukan Author supaya bisa mengejar Deadline (hari ini). Spoiler: kekuatan Marcelia bangun disini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sihir bisa juga sih. Oh ya, kalau Athena dikasih ke Issei, kasian para gadis lain, kan kubilang sifatnya campuran dari Hinata dari Naruto sama Anna dari Shimoneta. Jadi, disatu sisi dia malu-malu tikus. Disisi lain, dia "yandere", mana ada cowo yang mau punya harem ada elemen yandere di dalam haremnya. Entar bukan harem namanya, karena dia yang akan mendominasi haremnya.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchisenya milik Ichiei Ishibumi dan lagu yang digunakan untuk opening, ending, dan BGM milik artisnya masing-masing**

 **Warning: Off-canon, EYD, Ecchiness, 4th wall, dll**

"kata"

' _Pikiran'_

'pembicaraan dengan Sacred Gear'

[ **Ddraig pada Issei** ]

[ ** _Ddraig keras-keras_** ]

( **Lancelot pada Matthew** )

( _ **Lancelot keras-keras**_ )

* * *

Opening: BLESS YoUr NAME - Choucho

* * *

Chapter 12 - Juggernaut Drive

Matthew dan dua familiarnya telah bertemu dengan Issei dan kawan-kawannya. Athena dan Asia sudah diculik oleh Diodora yang brengseknya lebih daripada Raiser. "Kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan Asia dan Athena, kalian harus melawan aku, peerageku, dan seluruh pasukan Fraksi Maou Lama, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" kata Diodora melalui sebuah alat komunikasi. "Tch! Asia-chan, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kata Issei yang kesal karena Asia diculik. "Zeus-sensei akan membunuhku jika bukan aku yang mengambil..." kata Matthew yang kesal. "Kalau kalian terlalu lama, akan kuperkosa mereka berdua, HAHAHAHA!" kata Diodora lagi. "Sudahlah kalian pergi dulu." kata seorang kakek. "Odin-sensei," kata Matthew. "ITU ODIN, POTONG KEPALANYA, SEGUNUNG UANG AKAN DATANG PADA KITA!" kata para Iblis yang tergabung dalam Fraksi Maou Lama.

Saat kami bersiap siap menghadapi serangan yang diarahkan pada kami, Pak Tua Odin hanya memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah sekali.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBON!

Serangan yang datang ke arah mereka dipantulkan dan lenyap! Odin hanya ketawa "Hohoho!", selagi mengelus jenggotnya. "Pak tua ini sungguh hebat! Seperti yang kuduga dari Dewa! Dia membuat serangan mereka lenyap dengan mudah! Para Iblis mulai mengubah ekspresi mereka. Ada banyak Iblis Kelas Tinggi diantara mereka, namun pak tua ini masih nampak penuh percaya diri." kata Issei. "Kau tanya dia, satu batalion Khaos Brigade pasti habis dengannya. Susanoō-sensei dan Zeus-sensei." kata Matthew. "Pada umumnya, aku bisa menghancurkan dinding perisai dengan kekuatanku tapi aku hanya bisa masuk kemari. Hmm, jadi musuh macam apa kali ini? Sampai aku dimintai tolong oleh bocah itu, Azazel, untuk memberikan ini pada kalian. Sampai membuat kakek tua bekerja sekeras ini, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bocah itu setelah ini" kata Odin

"Pergilah, serahkan tempat ini pada kakek tua ini dan lari ke arah kuil. Maksudku pak tua ini akan berdiri di medan tempur ini untuk menutupi kalian. Ini kehormatan besar, tahu?" Saat Odin mengacungkan tongkatnya pada mereka, aura tipis mulai mengelilingi mereka. "Itu akan melindungi kalian semua sampai mencapai kuil. Sekarang, pergi pergi!" kata Odin. "Tapi pak tua! Apa anda takkan apa apa seorang diri!?" tanya Issei. "Sampai seorang bayi yang baru hidup satu dekade sepertimu mencemaskanku." kata Odin. "Aku percaya dia bisa, Issei." kata Matthew. Sesuatu yang nampak seperti tombak muncul di tangan kiri Odin. "Gungnir." katanya yang melepaskan satu hembusan dengan itu ke arah para Iblis!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Aura dalam jumlah mengerikan diluncurkan dari tombak, dan suara yang menembus angkasa menggema sepanjang area! "Tahu tidak, pak tua ini sesekali harus bekerja juga. Baiklah, para Iblis teroris. Datanglah padaku dengan semua yang kalian punya. Pak tua ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang bisa kalian bayangkan." kata Odin. "Guru-gurumu yang lain juga ada." kata Odin. "Shida juga ada." kata Zeus yang muncul sambil menyerang mereka. "Matthew, berjuanglah." kata Amaterasu. "Shida! Jangan memikirkan Lunaris!" kata Hades yang meneriaki Shida yang melamun sambil menyerang musuh. "Aku tahu, Hades-sama!" kata Hades. "Oh ya, Shida itu kawanku ketika aku berlatih dengan Hades-sensei dan dia memiliki harem." kata Matthew

Para Iblis menjadi semakin gugup. Tak ada Iblis yang akan datang pada kami seperti sebelumnya untuk membuat nama mereka terkenal lagi. "Aku minta maaf! Akan kuserahkan tempat ini pada anda!" kata Rias. "Marcelia, Aori, Raynare, Kalawarner, Yachi, Tifa, kalian urus maou lama! Bantu Katarea dan guru-guruku! Yachi, kalau kau tidak membantu Susano-sensei, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya!" kata Matthew."Sisanya, ikut aku ke tempat Diodora!" kata Matthew. "Baik!" kata Seluruh orang. "Bertahanlah, Asia!" gumam Issei. "Matthew-sama, kuserahkan Athena padamu," kata seorang dengan seragam Yunani. "Baiklah, lawan pasukan itu, Seiya-san." kata Matthew kepada orang yang bernama Seiya itu. "HAJAR MEREKA SEMUA, MEREKA MEMBANTU BOCAH ITU MENCULIK DAN MEMBUAT ATHENA-SAMA AKAN DIPERKOSA!" kata Seiya.

"Disini ada dua jalan, kalau kalian pilih jalan kiri, kalian akan bertemu dengan tujuh [Pion], salah satu [Kuda] dan satu [Benteng]ku, kalau kalian pilih jalan kiri, kalian akan mengurus [Ratu], salah satu [Benteng] dan [Peluncur]ku, waktu mereka untuk tetap perawan hanya 2 jam lagi, HAHAHAHA!" kata Diodora melalui alat itu. "Persetan! Gasper, Matthew, Kiba-kun, ikut aku!" kata Matthew. "Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Buchou, kalian urus yang dikanan!" kata Issei. "Baiklah, Issei-kun!" kata Rias. "Ara-ara, sepertinya _kouhai_ ku sudah mulai belajar ber-strategi." kata Akeno. "Baik!" kata sisanya. "Ayo!" kata Matthew, yang berlari bersama Issei, Gasper, dan Koneko.

Sesampainya di sebuah kuil, Matthew dan kawan-kawan melihat beberapa orang berbaju biarawati. "12 orang! Aku urus empat [Pion], Issei, kau urus empat [Pion], Kiba, Kau urus sisanya dan jaga Gasper!" kata Matthew kepada yang lain. Lalu, mereka segera menyerang. Tetapi Issei sedang berbicara dengan Ddraig. [ **Gunakan "Dress Break", Partner** ] kata Ddraig. 'Tidak! Aku mau lebih kuat!' kata Issei. "Persetan! Multi Dragon Shot!" kata Issei yang menembakan 4 buah bola berwarna krimson ke para biarawati-palsu yang menjadi targetnya. "Aku sudah tahu gerak-gerikmu, naga menjijikan, Dress Break tidak akan berkerja pada budakku. Walaupun mereka memiliki status yang sama seperti Asia, mereka sudah tidak memiliki malu!" kata Diodora. 'Apa kubilang, naga mesum!' kata Issei ke Ddraig. [ **Itu adalah sisiku yang tidak kau ketahui...** ] kata Ddraig.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Matthew. "Aku sudah memerkosa mereka, lebih sering daripada kamu, naga menjijikan menyentuh Rias-san!" kata Diodora melalui alat aneh. "Cih! Lebih mesum daripada Ise-senpai," kata Koneko. "Sudah begitu, menjatuhkan musuh pula. Kujamin, kakakmu, Ajuka akan menepok jidatnya sekarang. Dimana Athena?!" tanya Matthew. "Dan kau benar," kata sebuah suara. "Adikku memang begitu," kata orang itu, dia memakai baju yang para Maou pakai dan memiliki rambut hijau. "Onii-sama, bukannya aku sudah membunuhmu!?" tanya Diodora kaget. "Itu hanya ilusi..." kata Ajuka. "Kau.. Asia-chan pasti akan merasa jijik dengan Diodora kalau tahu." kata Kiba. "Begitulah." kata Matthew. "Waktumu tinggal 1 jam lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menaruh tanganku di Asia dan membuka celanaku." kata Diodora. "SIALAN KAU!" kata Issei.

"Setelah itu, aku akan bermain dengan Athena dan Yurume yang barusan kuikat." kata Diodora. "Apa, Yurume masih hidup?" tanya Kiba. "Siapa dia?" tanya Matthew dan Issei yang menjadi idiot. ' _Jangan tambahkan perempuan untukku, untuk Issei saja, oh author..._ ' batin Matthew yang langsung bertingkah aneh. "Kenapa dia?" tanya Issei. "Tembok keempat hancur," kata yang lain. "Tenang, tidak ditambahkan." kata Author yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil membenarkan kacamatanya bak orang keren. "Terima kasih, Author..." kata Matthew. Lalu, si Author menghilang. "Itu siapa ya?" tanya para biarawati-palsu. "Si Author, dan kembali bertarung!" kata Kiba. "Yurume, adikku, aku akan selamatkan kau!" kata Kiba. "Persetan dengan itu! Pergi kebelakangku semua!" kata Matthew.

Ternyata, salah semua biarawati-palsu pergi menuju Gasper dengan cepat. "UWEEE! TOLONG AKU! AKU AKAN DISERANG!" Teriak Gasper yang berlari dikear-kejar para biarawati-palsu."Dasar, Gasper, jadi kelelawar dan terbang ke kami, cepat!" kata Matthew. Lalu, Gasper menjadi kelelawar dan terbang ke Matthew. Matthew membuka lingkaran sihir dan mengambil pedang berwarna hitam, lalu menusukannya ke tanah. Dan menginjak bagian atas ganggang dari pedang itu dengan keras. "Titania!" kata Matthew, lalu, ribuan pedang berjatuhan dari atas. Menusuk para biarawati-palsu di dada, mereka mati seketika setelah itu. "Kalian urus adikku yang brengsek ini, aku pergi dulu ya... Ingin membangunkan Falbium yang sedang tertidur." kata Ajuka yang segera menghilang. "Baiklah, ayo kita cepat-cepat kesana." kata Matthew yang menarik pedang hitam itu lalu, berlari ke sebuah lorong.

Ditempat Rias dan yang lain, Rias dan Akeno sedang mengurus [Ratu] berserta salah satu [Peluncur], dan masalahnya, [Peluncur] ini sangat kuat. [Ratu]ya menyerang mereka secara terus menerus, bersamaan dengan salah satu [Peluncurnya]. Sisanya, diurus oleh Xenovia dan Koneko. Walaupun Koneko sudah menguasai dasar-dasar senjutsu akibat latihan yang sadis dari Susanoō yang tergolong sadis bagi para pemula. Xenovia juga memegang Durandal, yang seharusnya menghancurkan mereka sekali tebas. Tapi, mereka tidak mati karena itu. Tetapi, lebih anehnya lagi, Rias dan Akeno bertengkar ditengah pertarungan. "Akeno, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa menahannya." kata Rias. "Seandainya Ise-kun disini, mungkin aku akan bermain dengannya walau hanya sebentar." kata Akeno. "Bicara apa kamu!" kata Rias.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"...Ufufu. Ufufufufufufufufufu! Aku akan berkencan dengan Ise-kun!"kata Akeno sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melakukan Halilintar-Suci tengah menyelimuti seluruh area selagi dia tersenyum dengan ketegangan tinggi! "Tidak akan, Akeno, dia akan berkencan denganku." kata Rias. "Ufufu, Rias. Ise-kun kan ingin memiliki harem dengan banyak wanita. Apa kau cemburu?" kata Akeno. "B-B-B-Bicara apa kamu!? Aku tak mau dikata katai seperti itu oleh Akeno vulgar yang listriknya memercik kuat hanya dengan k-k-kencan!" kata Rias yang pipinya memerah. Sementara mereka bertarung, lingkaran sihir mereka membesar seiring berjalannya perkataan. "Bicara apa kamu? Aku tak mau dikata katai itu olehmu, yang sepertinya kamu tak akan bercinta dengannya dalam waktu dekat." kata Akeno. "I-Itu tidak benar! B-bahkan dulu dia..." kata Rias yang pipinya sudah semerah rambutnya. "Apa yang terjadi dulu?" kata Akeno. "Dia banyak menyentuh dadaku di atas ranjang." kata Rias

"Bukankah karena Ise-kun ngelindur dan tak sengaja menyentuhnya?" kata Akeno. "K-Kami juga berciuman. Dua kali." Kata Rias. "Kemudian aku akan cium lidah dengannya saat ini. Tiga kali, di depan kamu Rias." kata Akeno. "Akeno! Tidak! Tidak! Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkan lidahmu masuk ke dalam mulut cowok itu! mulutnya adalah milikku!" kata [Ratu] dan kedua [Peluncur] musuh terlihat bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi sepertinya si [Ratu] tak tahan melihat situasi ini lagi, jadi [Ratu] itu mengamuk dengan menyelimuti dirinya dengan aura api. "Kalian berdua! Hentikan ini, demi Tuhan! Jangan abaikan kami demi memperebutkan lelaki." kata [Ratu] itu. "DIAM!" kata Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan. Lalu, Rias dan Akeno meluncurkan kemampuan mereka ke [Ratu] dan salah satu [Peluncur] itu. Mereka pun menghilang dari dunia seketika.

"Catatan, usahaku untuk mendapat Issei akan semakin susah." kata Xenovia. "Jangan abaikan kami!" kata biarawati-palsu itu. Lalu, Xenovia dan Koneko menyerang mereka. Koneko memukul beberapa biarawati-palsu dan melemparkan mereka ke entah mana. Lalu, Xenovia mengayunkan Durandalnya dengan cepat. Lalu, mereka menghilang seketika dari tempat dimana Xenovia. "Akhirnya, mereka kalah juga." kata Xenovia. "Ayo kita pergi ke Ise-senpai, biarkan mereka berdua berkelahi untuk sementara." kata Koneko yang mengajak Xenovia pergi. "Aku akan menanyakan Ise-kun kalau dia menerima tawaran kencanku atau tidak." kata Akeno. "Jangan harap!" kata Rias. "Ayolah, kita kan bisa berbagi, Ise-kun pasti suka." kata Akeno yang segera pergi. "Awas kamu!" kata Rias.

Lalu, Matthew dan kawan-kawan berada di sebuah lorong. Di lorong itu terdapat sekelompok orang dengan pakaian romawi, salah satu pemimpinnya maju ke depan dan berteriak pada Matthew. "Matthew, muridku, apakah kau akan bergabung dengan kami? Kita akan menguasai seluruh dunia jika kita bergabung, apalagi dengan Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi yang ada ditanganmu!" kata orang itu. "Ares-sensei, aku tidak akan!" kata Matthew. "Karena, kau..." kata Matthew. ( _ **Kalian, antar Rias dan yang lain ke tempat Diodora, aku rasa partner sudah marah!) kata Lancelot kepadanya. (**_ _ **Deity God mode akan aktif dalam waktu yang sangat singkat!** ) _kata Lancelot.

"Tapi," kata Issei. ( _ **Cepat pergi!**_ ) kata Lancelot. "Baiklah!" kata Issei. "Ise-kun, ada apa dengan Matthew-san?" tanya Rias yang sudah datang. "Ise-senpai, ada apa?" kata Koneko. "Buchou, kata Lancelot, kita harus pergi." kata Issei. "Tapi," kata Rias. "Ikuti saja katanya, Buchou!" kata Kiba. "Kali ini aku setuju," kata Gasper. "Gasper, ingat kataku ya, demi tunanganmu." kata Matthew. "Baik," lalu Issei dan kawan-kawan pergi meninggalkan Matthew.

"Serang..." kata orang itu. "Biarkan, target kita sudah disini." kata Ares. "SIALAN KAU! KAU YANG MENCULIK ATHENA!" kata Matthew. Lalu, Matthew membaca sebuah mantra.

"Aku, dengan zirah ini,"

"akan mengalahkan seluruh orang yang menjadi musuhku,"

"akan menguasai Dunia,"

"akan menjadi dewa di atas dewa,(masih dibawah Tuhan)."

"BANGKITLAH, DEITY GOD MODE!"

Setelah mantra itu selesai dibaca, seluruh api dan petir mengelilingi tubuhnya. Zirah emas menutupi tubuhnya dan Kusanaginya berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna biru dengan garis ungu ditengahnya dan emas keluar dari sebuah lingkaran. "Sword Change, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi menjadi Arondight, Sword Summon, Exclibur X-8!" kata Matthew yang ada di Juggernaut Drive Tier II. "Hajar dia!" kata Ares lalu berlari ke arah Matthew bersama seluruh pasukannya. "Persetan!" kata Matthew yang berputar ke arah pasukan Ares. Mereka pun berteriak dan terlempar karena jurus milik Matthew. "Keterlaluan!" kata Matthew yang berusaha menyabet Ares dengan pedangnya dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Namanya juga Ares, dewa perang, dia pasti menghindar dari serangan Matthew yang tergolong 10 kali lebih cepat dari pada Lancelot yang asli.

"Kau sangat emosional jika aku menculik Athena ya?" tanya Ares. "Persetan! Persetan! Persetan!" kata Matthew yang mengayunkannya sangat cepat. Ares menahannya dengan pedangnya. Tetapi, walaupun dia berhasil menahannya, pedangnya hancur seketika. Lalu, Matthew memotong badan, tangan, dan kepalanya di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak lupa menusuk kedua tumitnya. Lalu, tubuh Ares yang badannya terpotong menghilang seketika dan zirahnya menghilang begitu juga dengan pedangnya. Lalu, dia pingsan di tempat. "Issei, semua ada ditanganmu." kata Matthew yang pingsan. "Aduh, kita terlambat!" kata seseorang dengan pakaian aneh dan berambut dan bersayap hitam. "Oh tidak! Matthew-kun!" kata seseorang dengan surai putih. "Matthew-kun, jangan pergi, aku baru saja membangkitkan kekuatanku!" kata seseorang dengan pakaian biasa dan bersurai hitam.

Flashback(Marcelia's POV, yang tunggu kekuatannya disini, berbahagialah)

Aku sedang berlindung disebuah tempat. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama yang sama "Keturunan Merlin, datanglah kemari.". Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia maksud, tapi aku segera pergi kesana. Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan pakaian putih dan berambut pirang datang kepadaku dan berkata, "Kau adalah keturunan Merlin, ambillah tongkat itu.". Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan berjalan menuju sebuah tongkat panjang dengan lengkungan yang aneh (ingat Elder Wand dari Harry Potter, tetapi ukurannya seukuran dengan tongkat Sidhe dari Merlin dan memiliki kristal biru di ujungnya). "Kau dipercayakan degan tongkat ini, jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan saudarimu, Merlina (sama kayak yang di Sonic and the Black Knight, yang mau tahu kasih email kalian melalui PM)" kata orang itu lalu menghilang. Aku mengambil tongkat itu dan dengan sekejap aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar.

Aku langsung pergi ke medan perang dan menembakkan beberapa bola sihir putih ke beberapa orang dari Fraksi Maou Lama. Azazel yang melihatnya langsung kaget ditempat. "Itu kan, Staff of Merlin!" kata Azazel. "Apa? Ternyata Marcelia adalah keturunan Merlin?!" kata Raynare-san yang matanya terbelakak. "APA?! KETURUNAN MERLIN DISINI, CULIK DIA!" kata beberapa anggota Fraksi Maou Lama. Tetapi, aku segera mengaktifkan sebuah jurus yang menciptakan gelombang suci. Mereka pun lenyap seketika. "KITA MENANG!" kata para orang dengan zirah Yunani, Nordik, dan berpakaian samurai. "Kekuatan besar, menarik," kata seseorang anak perempuan kecil dengan pakaian _Gothic-lolita._ "Ophis, apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Azazel. "Hanya, melihat-lihat." katanya.

"Makan ini, Hanano Technique: Rose Thorns!" kata Aori. Lalu, bunga mawar tumbuh dan melilit Ophis dan durinya menusuk tubuh Ophis. Namun, badannya terlepas. "Aori! Kau mau mati sebelum mendapat Matthew?" tanya Raynare dengan nada menggoda. "Enak saja!" kata Aori. "Batalkan jurusmu itu!" kata Kalawarner yang muncul dari sebelah. "Ophis lebih kuat dibanding semua yang ada disini, kecuali Great Red." kata Azazel. "Ya sudah," kata Aori. Lalu, bunga mawar itu menghilang dan lebih anehnya lagi, Ophis tidak terluka. "Oh ya, kalau masalah Matthew, ayo kita segera ke tempatnya." kataku. "Karena aku yang akan menaruh kepalanya di pahaku." kataku lalu berlari. "Enak saja!" kata Aori. "Aku juga tidak mau kalah!" kata Raynare. "Aku juga ingin!" kata Kalawarner. "Untung Gabriel tidak disini." kata Azazel sambil menghembuskan napasnya. "Ayo kita berpesta!" kata Odin yang mengajak seluruh dewa dan pasukannya untuk makan. "Shida! Kamu tidak boleh makan, akibat memikirkan Zevalhua dan Lunaris!" kata Hades. "Enak saja kamu!" kata Shida.

Sementara itu, Katarea...

"Katarea, ayo kita bergabung..." kata seseorang yang sangat tampan. "Enak saja, Creuserey, kau terlalu banyak selingkuhan, kau pasti bermain dengan mereka yang ada di Khaos Brigade, sakit hatiku." katanya. "Matthew tidak pernah menyentuh siapa pun dan lebih kuat daripada mu!" kata Katarea. "APA KAU BILANG?! KITA ITU MAOU SEJATI, JANGAN MAU MERENDAHKAN..." kata Creuserey tetapi sudah dihancurkan dengan [Power of Destruction] milik Sirzechs. "Banyak bicara kau," kata Sirzechs. "Katarea-senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut kuncir dua. "Serafall, aku baik-baik saja." katanya judes, tetapi tidak sejudes pertama kali mereka bertemu.

(dilanjutkan dalam bentuk Issei-POV dan one-liner(males ngeditnya))

Saat kami menjejakkan kaki di dalam kuil dimana para [Kuda] Diodora seharusnya menanti, seorang yang familiar muncul di hadapan mata kami.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa."

Si pendeta berambut putih.

"Freed!"

Ya, seorang yang muncul di hadapan kami adalah si pendeta sialan itu! Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir menemuinya! Aku belum melihatnya sejak insiden Excalibur. Jadi dia masih hidup rupanya.

"Kau pikir "Orang ini masih hidup?" kan, Ise-kun? YA YA. Aku ini keras kepala, sehingga aku jelas jelas masih hidup, tahu?"

"Berhentilah membaca pikiranku!"

Astaga, orang ini sungguh tahu cara membaca pikiranku! Tapi dimana kedua [Kuda]nya? Kupikir mereka ada disini...selain itu kenapa Freed ada disini!?

"Hmm, apa mungkin kalian mencari kedua [Kuda]?"

Ia berbicara seolah membaca pikiranku sekali lagi. Senyum memuakkannya membuatku kesal...Freed mengunyah sesuatu di mulutnya, dan memuntahkan sesuatu. Saat aku melihat...itu jari!

"Aku memakan mereka."

-! Apa yang orang ini katakan...memakan mereka...?

Aku menjadi curiga, namun Koneko-chan menyipitkan matanya sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"...Orang itu sudah "berhenti" menjadi manusia."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu dengan rasa jijik. Freed membuat senyum lebar dan tertawa keras yang mustahil bagi manusia.

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Tepat setelah aku ditebas oleh kalian, aku dibawa kembali oleh Vali sialaaan itu! Dan aku dipecat oleh Azazel busuk ituuuuuuu!"

BON! GUUN!

Dengan membuat suara aneh, bagian tubuh Freed mulai membengkak! Kostum pendetanya sobek, dan sesuatu yang nampak seperti tanduk atau entahlah itu mulai bermunculan di tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai membesar ukurannya, dan lengan dan kakinya menjadi beberapa kali lebih tebal.

"Seorang yang memungutku setelah aku kehilangan tempatku adalah orang orang dari Khaos Brigade! Mereka...! Mereka berkata kalau mereka akan memberiku kekuatan, dan apa yang kudapatkaaaaaaan! Kyuhahahahahahaha! Dan itu membuatku menjadi chimera! Fuhahahahahaha!"

Sebuah sayap kelelawar muncul di punggungnya. Dan lengan raksasa juga tumbuh dari punggungnya. Wajahnya juga berubah hingga kehilangan bentuk aslinya, dan di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar lebar, taring tajam bermunculan. Wajahnya kelihatan seperti Naga.

...Kenapa bisa jadi begini!? Lengannya! Kakinya! Seluruh tubuhnya nampak berantakan! Seluruh tubuhnya yang bahkan tak memiliki keseimbangan lagi! Otak macam apa yang kau perlukan untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi makhluk seperti ini!?

Makhluk raksasa di hadapanku bahkan tak mirip Freed lagi. Bahkan anggota kelompok yang lain memasang wajah jijik. Jadi orang ini telah dimodifikasi tubuhnya oleh Khaos Brigade. Tapi ini...ini terlalu mengerikan!

"Hyahahahahahahaha! Ngomong ngomong apa kalian tahu!? Tentang hobi Diodora Astaroth!? Hobinya amat sangat edan, dan hanya mendengarkan itu akan membuat jantung kalian berdegup kencang!"

Tiba tiba Freed berbicara tentang Diodora.

"Selera Diodora tentang wanita. Anak kaya itu memang punya selera hebat. Sebenarnya dia punya selera dengan wanita yang berkaitan dengan Gereja! Ya, mereka yang kalian sebut biarawati!"

Selera wanita? Hah...

Aku kemudian mencocokkan kata kata itu dengan Asia. Freed melanjutkan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan orang orang yang dia mangsa adalah para pemuja yang sangat taat. Apa kalian tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan? Para Iblis budaknya yang Ise-kun dan yang lain kalahkan barusan adalah mantan umat dari Gereja! Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan untuk gadis gadis di keluarganya! Mereka semua adalah sister dan Holy-maiden terkenal dari beragam wilayah! Seleranya memang hebat, bukan begitu!? Anak Iblis kaya itu menggoda para wanita dari Gereja dan membuat mereka mainannya! Oh tunggu, itulah kenapa Iblis eksis! Dia berbicara dengan kata kata manis pada para Holy Maiden yang terpana dan membuat mereka jatuh cinta padanya! kurasa itulah yang kalian sebut bisikan setan!"

"Tunggu. Berarti Asia..."

Freed tertawa keras oleh kata kataku.

"Seorang yang menulis skenario pengusiran Asia dari Gereja tiada lain adalah Diodora itu sendiri. Skenarionya berjalan seperti ini, suatu hari, anak Iblis kaya yang cinta berhubungan seks dengan sister mendapatkan gadis idealnya, Bishojo Holy maiden. Dia hanya bisa merasa ingin berhubungan seks dengannya sejak bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia berpikir akan sulit untuk membawanya pergi dari Gereja, jadi dia memakai rencana berbeda untuk menjadikan wanita itu miliknya."

-!

...Tunggu sebentar. T-Tunggu, jadi Asia...

"Holy Maiden itu adalah gadis yang sangat, sangat baik. Aku dapat nasehat dari seseorang yang tahu banyak soal Sacred Gear bahwa "Sacred Gear yang dimiliki oleh Holy Maiden bahkan bisa menyembuhkan Iblis." Jadi si anak kaya itu memfokuskan perhatiannya disitu. "Mungkin dia akan diusir dari Gereja kalau umat yang lain melihatnya menyembuhkan aku."! Kalau sebuah luka tersisa, maka tak masalah selama aku bisa berhubungan seks dengannya! Itulah cara anak kaya itu hidup yang kuketahui!"

-Aku tak menyesal menyelamatkannya pada saat itu.

Aku mendapat kilas balik dari apa yang Asia katakan saat itu.

...

Apa apaan itu? yang benar saja, apa apaan ini semua...Freed kemudian tertawa lagi seolah dia ingin membuatku kesal!

"Dia akan dibuang dari Gereja yang ia percayai, kemudian hidupnya akan hancur dan dia tak akan percaya pada Tuhan, dan dia akan datang padaku.—Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Hyahahaha! Bahkan pengalaman menyakitkan untuk si Holy maiden adalah sedikit bumbu bagi anak kaya itu! Dia akan menolong mereka dalam keputus-asaan, dan memperkosa mereka! Dia akan memperkosa jiwa dan raga mereka! Dan itulah hiburan terbaik dan termewah baginya! Dia terus memperkosa dan menjadikan para wanita dari Gereja miliknya! Dan dia tidak akan berubah bahkan dari sekarang! –Jadi si anak kaya, Diodora Astaroth-kun, adalah Iblis yang suka memperkosa pemuja taat dari Gereja. Hyahahaha!"

!...!

Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan perasaan ini! Dari tinjuku, darah tengah mengalir karena aku meremasnya dengan erat! Aku memelototi Freed dan mengambil selangkah ke depan. Namun Kiba menggenggam bahuku.

"Ise-kun. Aku paham perasaanmu. Tapi kamu harus simpan perasaan itu untuk Diodora."

Dia mengatakannya dengan tenang. Tapi itu justru membuatku kesal!

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk tetap diam..."

Aku menjadi kesal dan mencoba menggenggam kerah baju Kiba. Tapi aku menghentikan tanganku setelah melihat wajah Kiba.

-Itu karena mata Kiba terisi oleh kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Aku akan bertarung. Akan kuhentikan mulut vulgarnya itu."

Kiba melewatiku dengan tekanan tinggi. Aura yang memancar dari Kiba terisi dengan hawa permusuhan kuat sampai terasa mendinginkan kemarahanku. Kiba berdiri di depan Freed yang berubah ke dalam bentuk abnormal, dan dia menciptakan sebilah Pedang Suci Iblis di tangannya.

"Hei hei hei! Kau adalah [Kuda] busuk-san yang sudah menebasku saat itu! berkat itu aku harus mendapatkan model menawan seperti ini! Tapi! Kau tahu kalau aku menjadi lebih kuat!? Aku bahkan memakan kedua [Kuda] Diodora dengan mudah! Aku juga mengambil ciri kekuatan mereka! Jadi aku sekarang monster tak terkalahkan, jadi mari mengakrabkan diri, Casanova!"

Orang itu benar benar memakan para [Kuda]! Kiba kemudian mengujarkan sepatah kata dengan nada dingin.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tak ada di dunia ini lagi."

"Jangan sombooooooooooong!"

Freed yang berubah menjadi monster dengan kemarahan, mulai mengeluarkan banyak bilah pedang dari sekujur tubuhnya dan melaju ke arah sini.

SWIFT!

Kiba lenyap dari pandanganku!

CUT!

Kemudian Freed dalam wujud monster di hadapan kami terpotong kecil kecil!

"—Apa apaan ini...kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini..."

Freed yang hanya memiliki kepalanya bergulung di tanah dengan mata terbuka lebar.

-Dia dikalahkan hanya dalam satu serangan!

Dia menyelesaikan pertarungan saat Freed hampir menyerang! Dia pasti sudah menebasnya dalam kecepatan dewa! Uwaaa...aku bahkan tak bisa mengikutinya dengan mataku!

"Hihihi. Tapi kalian takkan mampu menghentikan rencana Diodora atau mengalahkan orang orang dibaliknya. Lebih dari itu kalian tak memahami betapa seramnya pemilik Longinus...hahaha."

STAB!

Kiba menusuk Freed yang hanya tersisa kepalanya. Ia menghabisinya. Dia menyingkirkan darah yang melekat dengan mengayunkan pedangnya di udara. Tumpahan darah membentuk tanda melingkar di tanah.

"—kau bisa terus mengerang pada para dewa kematian di neraka."

Pria ini bahkan mengatakan sebuah kalimat keren!

...Siaaaaaaaaal! Bahkan lelaki sepertiku juga berpikir kalau dia keren!

Apa pria ini menjadi lebih kuat lagi!? Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak kekuatan Freed sama sekali! Namun aku paham kalau Kiba jauh lebih kuat dari Freed. Freed...aku memiliki hubungan tak terpisahkan dengannya, tapi momen terakhirnya adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dalam kata kata. Mungkin orang ini juga pernah menjadi korban? Bukan, ini bukan waktunya memikirkan itu, Asia adalah prioritas!

"Mari bergegas semuanya!"

Diodora...

Aku takkan pernah mengampunimu!

Tempat dimana kami tiba adalah...kuil yang terletak di ujung terdalam. Saat kami masuk kedalam, terdapat sesuatu yang nampak seperti perangkat raksasa dan ada tiga yang sama.

Itu adalah perangkat melingkar yang terukir di dinding, terdapat banyak berlian di beberapa bagiannya, ia juga memiliki tulisan dan simbol simbol padanya.

Apa ini mencerminkan semacam lingkaran sihir?

Kemudian aku berteriak setelah melihat pusat dari perangkat itu.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"YURUME!"

Asia tengah terikat di bagian tengah perangkat! Menilai dari kondisinya, nampaknya dia tidak terluka! Pakaiannya juga sepertinya tak ada yang sobek! Aku senang! Syukurlah dia tak mengalami luka! Siapa yang Kiba panggil?

"Kalian akhirnya datang."

Seorang yang muncul dari balik perangkat adalah Diodora Astaroth. Senyum lembutnya meningkatkan kemarahanku! Aku memulai penghitungan Balance Breakerku! Saat penghitungan berakhir, aku akan menghajar Diodora! Dalam kecepatan penuh! Aku akan menembus wajah orang itu!

"...Ise-san?"

"Oni-chan?"

"Matthew-kun, dimana...?"

Asia, 'Athena' dan 'Yurume' memandang kemari setelah mendengar suaraku.—Mata mereka bengkak. Mereka tengah menangis. Dan matanya begitu merah sampai memberitahuku kalau mereka sudah meneteskan banyak air mata. Saat aku melihat itu, aku memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"...Diodora, apa kau sudah memberitahu segalanya pada mereka?"

Hal hal yang Freed katakan pada kami sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang tak boleh Asia dengar. Namun Diodora hanya tersenyum oleh pertanyaan yang kuajukan.

"Ya. Aku memberitahu segalanya pada Asia. Fufufu, aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu juga. momen saat dia memasang ekspresi terbaik. Wajah yang Asia tampilkan saat menyadari segalanya berjalan sesuai rencanaku adalah yang terbaik. Lihat, bahkan aku sudah merekamnya di video. Haruskah aku memainkannya? Dia memasang wajah menakjubkan. Ekspresi wanita yang berhubungan dengan Gereja saat terpuruk, tak peduli berapa kalipun aku menontonnya, aku tak pernah merasa bosan."

Asia mulai terisak.

"Tapi kupikir itu saja masih kurang. Asia masih menyimpan harapan di dalamnya. Ya, aku berbicara soal kalian. Khusunya Sekiryuutei menjijikkan disana. Karena kau menolong Asia, rencanaku menjadi gagal. Wanita Malaikat Jatuh itu...Raynare. Aku seharusnya muncul dan membunuhnya, setelah dia membunuh Asia dan aku berencana mereinkarnasi dia menjadi budakku. Kupikir kau takkan menang, biarpun kau ikut campur. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau kau adalah Sekiryuutei. Itu kebetulan yang sangat menarik. Berkat itu rencanaku tertunda, namun dia akhirnya kembali padaku. Sekarang aku bisa menikmati Asia. Athena diberikan oleh Ares, dan Yurume, dia ada disini karena ulah seseorang."

"Diam!"

Bahkan aku dan Kiba tak bisa percaya betapa rendahnya nada bicaraku. Aku menganggapnya penjahat. Sesuatu yang kalian anggap instingku. Ini ekspresi kabur, namun aku merasakan hal sama yang kurasakan dari Raiser juga datang darinya. Bagaimana reaksi Matthew?

Tidak, bukan itu. Dia bukan penjahat, tapi sampah yang jauh lebih buruk dari penjahat! Bukan, dia cecunguk! Bajingan seperti ini berbicara soal cinta pada Asia!

"Aku datang! Athena, dimana kamu!"

Aku bahkan lebih marah ketimbang waktu saat Vali berkata dia akan membunuh orangtuaku. Bahkan saat aku sudah di batas ketahananku, Diodora tak menghentikan kata kata memuakkannya. Ternyata, Matthew juga datang. "Raynare masih hidup," kata Matthew. "Yang kedua, Asia sudah memaafkannya, mungkin dia tidak bisa bersama Issei jika dia tidak ada." kata Matthew.

"Asia masih perawan, kan? Aku suka melatih mereka dari perawan, dan aku benci kalau dia sudah "digunakan" oleh Sekiryuutei."

bukannya kata Matthew didengar, malah membicarakan keperawanan Asia

Orang ini...

"AH, tapi mungkin akan menyenangkan untuk NTR dari Sekiryuutei."

Aku tak bisa menenangkan diriku kecuali aku menghajar orang ini habis habisan...

"Mungkin akan bagus untuk berhubungan seks secara paksa dengannya selagi dia meneriakkan namamu..."

"Diaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Sesuatu meledak di dalam diriku.

"Diodoraaaaaaaaa! Kau! Kau satu satunya yang tak bisa kuampuni!"

Aku terselimuti dalam aura merah, dan sekarang aku terbungkus oleh pelat armor yang memiliki kekuatan Sekiryuutei di dalamnya. Mungkin Sacred Gear merespon perasaanku, aku berubah ke Balance Breaker sebelum penghitungan dua menit.

"Buchou, semuanya, tolong jangan ikut campur!"

"Ise. Kita akan mengalahkannya bersama.—Itulah yang ingin kukatakan, tapi sepertinya kami tak bisa menghentikanmu.—Jangan menahan dirimu, oke?"

Buchou memberiku jawaban terbaik. Ya, itulah yang aku rencanakan!

"Ddraig, bisakah kau mendengarku?"

[Ada apa partner]

"Biarkan aku berbuat sesukaku untuk hari ini saja!"

[...Baiklah.]

Melihat aku, Diodora tertawa kegirangan. Seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti dalam aura merah gelap.

"Ahahahaha! Hebat! Jadi inikah Sekiryuutei! Tapi aku juga bertambah kuat! Dengan ular yang Ophis berikan padaku! Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aku menyalakan api dari booster di punggungku, dan menutup jarak kami dalam serbuan seketika.

BANG!

Aku memukul keras ke perut Diodora sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...Gaa!"

Tubuh Diodora terhuyung. Wajahnya terdistorsi seolah menerima rasa sakit ekstrim. Sepertinya dia tak bisa bereaksi dengan kecepatanku. Aku menekan maju tinjuku, dan mencoba menghancurkan organ dalamnya!

GOUGH...

Diodora memuntahkan benda di dalam perutnya disertai darah. Aku bertanya sambil menarik mundur tinjuku.

"Inikah pembunuhan seketika yang kau bicarakan?"

Diodora melangkah mundur sambil memegangi perutnya. Ekspresinya tak membawa kepercayaan diri seperti sebelumnya.

"Ku! Hanya begini saja! Aku adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi! Kerabat darah dari Maou Beelzebub saat ini!"

Diodora mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, dan membuat banyak peluru kekuatan Iblis.

"Tak mungkin darah ningrat sepertiku akan kalah pada Iblis tereinkarnasi rendahan, vulgar, dan menjijikkan sepertimu!"

Tak terhitung jumlah peluru kekuatan Iblis Diodora menghujaniku seperti hujan deras. Aku hanya berjalan ke arahnya tanpa mengelak sama sekali. Aku memantulkan peluru dengan tanganku, dan aku menutup jarak dengannya. Biarpun peluru menghantam armorku, aku terus bergerak maju tanpa peduli.

Terima kasih, paman Tannin. Siksaan yang sudah kau berikan ternyata sangat berguna. Musuhku seharusnya lebih kuat dari Buchou, tapi semua serangannya sama sekali tak menakutkan.

[Itu benar. Latihan dengan Dragon King sudah melatih tubuhmu dengan baik. Dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri kau tak bisa menunjukkan hasil, tapi tanpa pembatasan kau bisa melepaskan seluruh kekuatanmu. Ketahanan armormu lebih stabil dari waktu pertandingan melawan Sitri.]

Ya, Ddraig. Aku tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuhku saat melawan Saji. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dan dengan orang ini sebagai lawanku, aku bisa memukulnya dengan hasrat membunuh.

[Dari segi pertarungan kekuatan sederhana, kau sudah jadi lawan yang sulit saat ini.]

Saat aku tiba tepat di hadapannya, Diodora berhenti menyerang dan mencoba mengambil jarak.

GON!

Aku menyalakan booster di punggungku dan segera mengejar Diodora. Kemudian dia menciptakan banyak perisai pelindung.

"Kelihatan lebih tipis dari perisai pelindung Vali."

BREAK!

Tinjuku menghancurkan semua perisai pertahanannya dengan mudah.

HIT!

Kemudian aku meninju wajahnya! Aku akhirnya melakukannya! Tak ada pukulan yang lebih membuatku lega selain ini! Karena dampak pukulanku, Diodora terbanting ke tanah. Wajahnya berdarah, dan dia matanya nampak berair.

"...Itu sakit. Itu sakit. Itu sakit! Kenapa! Kekuatan Iblisku mengenaimu! Aku seharusnya sudah meningkatkan kekuatanku secara drastis dengan kekuatan Ophis!"

Aku mengejar tubuh Diodora...dan memukulnya dengan tinjuku yang terselimuti aura tebal! Pukulan telak ke perutnya!

"Guha! Gaha!"

Kemudian memukul wajahnya! Belum selesai! Aku mengumpulkan aura di tangan kananku, dan aku mencoba memukulnya dengan aura sangat padat!

"Aku takkan dikalahkan oleh naga busuk sialan sepertimu!"

Diodora mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan, dan menciptakan dinding aura tebal.

BANG! BREAK! BREAK!

Tinjuku menghantam dinding, dan seranganku terhenti.

Ini...kenapa bisa begini!

"Ahahahahahaha! Apa kau lihat!? Aku punya kekuatan Iblis lebih tinggi dari kau! Tak mungkin idiot kekuatan Sekiryuutei sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku!"

Aku kemudian menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei di depan Diodora yang tersenyum.

"-Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan kekuatan seorang idiot kekuatan?"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aura dalam jumlah besar meledak dari booster, dan dampak seranganku meningkat.

BANG!

Retakan kecil tercipta di dinding. Dan kemudian...

BREAK!

Dinding itu musnah dengan tinjuku yang sudah diperkuat.

"Maaf. Aku ini idiot kekuatan, jadi aku hanya bisa memakai kekuatanku seperti ini. Tapi kalau kau adalah lawanku, maka ini saja sudah cukup."

"Hee."

Diodora mengubah ekspresinya dengan cepat.

"Jangan buat Asia kami menangis!"

Aku melepaskan tinjuku padanya sambil berteriak!

CRUSH!

Aku meremukkan dan membengkokkan tangan kiri Diodora yang diacungkan ke depan, dan dari sana aku mengarahkan tinjuku ke arah wajahnya!

HIT!

Tinjuku menghantam wajahnya! Dengan seranganku, Diodora melayang dan menghantam salah satu pilar. Diodora yang jatuh ke tanah bangkit dan kemudian berteriak.

"Ini pasti bohong! Tak mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan! Aku menang dari Agares! Aku juga berniat menang dari Bael! Tak mungkin aku kalah pada pewaris tak berbakat dari Great-King! Gremory yang memiliki rasa perhatian besar bahkan bukan lawanku! Aku Diodora dari keluarga Astaroth!"

Saat Diodora mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, banyak objek bundar runcing terbuat dari kekuatan Iblis muncul di hadapanku. Objek runcing itu semuanya mengarah padaku, dan datang ke arahku seperti misil!

-Aku takkan bisa menghindari semua ini!

Aku merendahkan kepalaku, atau aku melompat ke sisi untuk menghindarinya. Namun ada batas untuk itu. Aku menangkis benda benda tajam itu dengan pukulan atau tendangan. Pucuk salah satu objek menjeratku, dan melingkar disekitarku seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri.

CRACK!

Ia menyerbu ke arahku menemukan bagian paling tipis dari armor, dan menghancurkannya untuk menembus tubuhku!

Sial...itu sakit! Jadi dia mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis ke bagian pucuk, dan membuka lubang kecil di armor dengan itu. karena dia tak bisa menghadapiku dari depan, dia memutuskan mengincar satu poin huh...

Tapi, belum! Aku memakai kedua tanganku untuk mencabut benda tajam itu! karena aku mencabutnya dengan paksa, darahku menetes di tanah. Diodora mencoba melakukan serangan yang sama lagi jadi aku memakai boosterku untuk memperpendek jarak dengannya dan melepaskan tendanganku.

CRUSH...

Suara keras menggema sepanjang kuil. Tendanganku menghantam paha kiri Diodora dan sepertinya sudah menghancurkan tulangnya.

"Sialaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Diodora yang memasang ekspresi kesakitan mengacungkan tangannya ke arahku dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis dengan cepat. Dia mencoba menembakkan kekuatan Iblis dengan level tertingginya. Aku juga mengarahkan tanganku padanya. aku mengumpulkan aura ke tanganku!

DOOOOOOOOOON!

Cahaya merah tertembak dari tanganku, dan kekuatan Iblis besar juga tertembak dari tangan Diodora.

DOOOOOOOOON!

Tembakan kami saling bertabrakan dan mendorong satu sama lain...

Namun hanya seperti ini saja...kau takkan bisa menghentikanku!

"Gooooooooooooo!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Kekuatan yang telah ditingkatkan oleh Sacred Gearku menyalur ke dalamnya, dan kekuatan Dragon shotku meningkat!

DON!

Dragon shotku memusnahkan serangannya dan terus melaju ke sisinya. Aura Nagaku yang melewatinya menciptakan lubang besar di salah satu bagian kuil, ia menembus dinding dan terus melaju keluar.

Meski begitu, dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblisnya...

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aku menghantam tinjuku ke lantai. Kuil bergetar kuat. Matanya berkedut saat dia melihat kawah raksasa di lantai. Diodora bergetar kuat dengan gigi bergemeretakan. Aku sengaja melewatkan serangan itu. Aku bisa saja menghabisinya dengan itu...sial. Aku terlalu baik hati...

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan mencengkeramnya.

Aku membuka bagian topeng helmku, dan memelototinya dengan wajahku terekspos sembari memancakan aura merah dengan kuat.

"Jangan coba coba mendekati Asia lagi! lain kali kau muncul di hadapan kami lagi, maka waktu itu aku akan benar benar menghabisimu!"

Mata Diodora berubah menjadi warna ketakutan...

[Partner. Hatinya sudah hancur.—Matanya seperti orang orang yang sudah dikuasai oleh rasa takut terhadap Naga.]

...Begitu, Ddraig. Aku melepaskan Diodora. Dia hanya menggeleng geleng kepalanya.

"Ise, kenapa kamu tak menghabisinya saja?"

Xenovia menanyaiku sambil mengacungkan Ascalon pada Diodora. Matanya nampak sangat berbahaya! Ini gawat. Hasrat membunuhnya mencapai MAX.

"Dia mungkin mendekati Asia lagi. Bukankah lebih baik demi masa depan kalau kita potong kepalanya disini?"

Xenovia serius. Kalau aku atau Buchou setuju, maka dia akan memenggal kepala Diodora. Tapi aku menggeleng kepalaku ke sisi.

"...Orang ini juga kerabat dari Maou saat ini. Biarpun dia berpihak pada teroris, nanti akan membuat masalah bagi Buchou dan Sirzechs-sama kalau kita membunuhnya. Aku sudah puas menghajarnya."

Buchou mengangkat alisnya kemudian menutup matanya. Buchou marah padanya, namun dia pasti memutuskan untuk membiarkan para golongan atas memutuskan hukuman Diodora.

Xenovia nampak sangat menyesal, namun dia menusukkan Ascalon ke lantai. Dia melakukan itu untuk membuang semua kemarahannya.

"...Aku paham. Kalau Ise mengatakan itu maka aku akan berhenti.—Namun."

"Ya, itu benar."

Xenovia dan aku mengacungkan pedang dan tinju kami ke arah Diodora.

""Jangan coba mendekat atau berbicara dengan Asia lagi!""

Dengan kata kata kami berisi hasrat membunuh, Diodora menggeleng kepalanya berkali kali dengan mata penuh rasa takut. Saat kami melepaskan Diodora, kami berjalan ke arah Asia.

"Asia!"

Beserta denganku, teman temanku juga berkumpul di sekitar perangkat.

"Ise-san!"

Aku dengan lembut menepuk kepala Asia.

"Kami datang untuk menolongmu, Asia. Hahaha, aku sudah berjanji kan. kalau aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Mungkin karena dia merasa lega, Asia mulai meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Tak apa apa. Setelah kami menolong Asia, kami akan kabur ke basemen kuil, dan menunggu sampai Sensei dan yang lain mengurus segalanya.

-Namun tak lama kemudian, ekspresi Kiba berubah.

"...Aku tak bisa melepas pengekang di tubuhnya."

Apa!? Mustahil!? Aku mencoba melepaskan pengekang yang menghubungkan Asia dan perangkat...

"Sial! Tak bisa dilepas!"

Tetap tak bisa dilepas bahkan dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei! Kami semua mencoba melepas pengekang di tubuh Asia, biarpun kami mencoba memotongnya dengan Pedang Suci Iblis atau Pedang Suci atau bahkan memakai kekuatan Iblis, tetap tak bergeming! Pengekang apa ini!? Apa ini dibuat secara spesial!?

Kemudian Diodora mengatakannya dengan suara sangat kecil.

"...Percuma saja. Perangkat itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali karena mekanismenya, namun itu dibuat supaya tak berhenti kecuali kalian memakainya sekali.—ia takkan berhenti kecuali kemampuan Asia diaktifkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Saat aku bertanya, dia menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Perangkat itu adalah salah satu dinding pelindung khusus yang dibuat oleh pengguna Longinus. Dinding pelindung kuat yang melapisi arena ini juga dibuat olehnya. [Dimension Lost] adalah Sacred Gear tipe perisai pelindung. Dengan si pengguna di tengahnya, ia menyebarkan kabut tanpa batas. Ia bisa menyegel apa saja di dalam zonanya dan bahkan bisa menteleport ke dimensi lain. Saat ia mencapai Balance Breaker, ia mengubah kemampuannya dimana ia bisa menciptakan perangkat dinding pelindung apapun yang si pengguna inginkan.—[Dimension Create]. Dinding pelindung yang dibuat tak bisa dihentikan kecuali diaktifkan baik baik sekali lagi."

Kiba kemudian mempertanyakan Diodora.

"Apa yang diperlukan untuk pengaktifan, dan apa kemampuan dari perangkat ini?"

"...Yang diperlukan oleh pengaktifan adalah aku atau seseorang yang berkaitan dengan kami memberi sinyal untuk mulai, atau kalau aku dikalahkan. Kemampuan dinding pelindung ini adalah meningkatkan orang yang dikekang di dalamnya, dalam hal ini Asia, dan membalik efeknya."

-membalik?

Tunggu dulu...lalu aku memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan buruk...dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri, kemampuan penyembuh Asia dibalik dan...

Kiba sepertinya juga menyadarinya, dan dia mempertanyakan sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan jarak efeknya?"

"...Arena ini, dan ruang pengawasan dimana para pengamat berada."

-!

Semua orang terkejut pada jawaban itu! ini gawat! Kemampuan Sacred Gear Asia dalam menyembuhkan itu hebat! Ia bahkan bisa menyembuhkan Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis! Kalau itu diperkuat dan dibalik, dan kalau jarak efeknya adalah sepanjang arena ini dan ruang pengawasan...!

"...Para pemimpin dari tiap tiap golongan akan dilenyapkan...!"

Kami menjadi pucat oleh kebenaran mengejutkan itu! kalau itu terjadi di seluruh Dunia manusia, Dunai Bawah dan Surga akan mendapat masalah serius!

"Jadi mereka memikirkan rencana itu seperti pertandingan melawan kaichou!"

Diodora menggeleng kepalanya oleh keraguanku.

"...Tidak. sepertinya kemungkinan tentang itu sudah diprediksi sejak dulu. Kecuali, karena orang orang dalam kelompok Sitri memakainya, rencana itu terbukti akan bekerja..."

Wajah Buchou berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Pengkhianat dalam Malaikat Jatuh tetap ada dalam organisasi dan membiarkan Sona meminjam "Pembalik". Sehingga mereka mengumpulkan data dari itu dan menggunakannya!"

...Keluarga Glasya Labolas. Pertandingan melawan Sitri. Diodora. Jadi Khaos Brigade berada di balik semua ini...

Sial. Jadi perangkat terbuat dari Longinus ini adalah seseorang yang termasuk dalam Khaos Brigade!

Ddraig, tak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu dengan ini? Kau juga Longinus kan?

[Tidak, Dimension Lost adalah Longinus berperingkat lebih tinggi dari Boosted Gear. Dan kalau ia mencapai Balance Breaker, ia hampir tak terkalahkan. Ingat itu baik baik. Longinus yang lebih kuat dari Boosted Gear yang pernah ada.]

Dari semua tempat, kenapa si brengsek dengan Sacred Gear tangguh itu ada di dalam Khaos Brigade!?

"...Sial! Sialan...! Apa yang harus kita..."

Aku menjadi frustasi dan menghajar lantai. Dan kemudian Asia berkata...

"Ise-san, hancurkan ini beserta..."

"Jangan katakan hal bodoh! Kalau kamu mengatakan itu lagi, maka aku akan kesal! Aku takkan memaafkanmu Asia, biarpun itu kamu!"

"T-T-Tapi kalau terus begini, Sensei dan Michael-sama akan...dengan kekuatanku...kalau itu terjadi maka lebih baik aku..."

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahu Asia dan mengatakannya secara tegas padanya.

"Aku...! Aku...! Aku membuat sumpah kalau aku takkan membuat Asia sedih lagi! karena itu aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan itu! aku akan melindungimu! Ya, pasti! Aku pasti akan melindungi Asia!"

Aku berteriak. Tapi aku serius. Aku pasti akan melindungi Asia!

"Ise-san..."

Asia juga menjadi emosional dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Lalu aku mengatakannya pada Asia dengan senyum.

"Karena itu mari kita pulang bersama. Ibu dan Ayah sedang menunggu di rumah. Mari pulang ke rumah kita."

GUUUUUUUUUUN!

Perangkat itu mulai aktif dengan tenang! Sial! Ternyata sudah dimulai!

Kami menembakkan kekuatan Iblis dan kekuatan Naga ke arah perangkat itu lagi...namun tak sedikitpun tergores.

Jadi inikah kekuatan Longinus yang peringkatnya lebih tinggi dari Boosted Gear!

...Tidak. Tunggu...

Aku kemudian memikirkan sesuatu. Aku menatap Asia. Ya, benda ini melekat secara langsung pada Asia!

"Ddraig, aku percaya padamu."

[Apa maksudmu, partner?]

Ddraig bertanya dengan heran, dan aku kemudian menyentuh pengekang pada Asia. Kalau mustahil memakai kekuatan Ddraig secara langsung, bagaimana dengan teknik spesial yang diperkuat kekuatan Ddraig dalam imajinasiku?

"Asia. Aku mau minta maaf dulu."

"Eh?"

Asia memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut...tapi ini semua demi menyelamatkan Asia.

Maafkan aku!

"Meningkatlah! Hasrat seksualku! Hasrat duniawiku!—Dress Break! Balance Breaker-Boost Version!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Semua berlian di armorku bersinar merah, dan kekuatan mengalir ke dalam tanganku yang menyentuh pengekang.

Yang kubayangkan adalah tubuh telanjang Asia! Ya, penampilan saat dia terlahir tanpa mengenakan apa apa! Aku menyimpan itu di otakku sebelumnya! Aku mengingat itu dan membayangkannya kuat kuat sambil mimisan!

Kulit putih lembut dan sensitif! Tubuh lembut! Sungguh indah! Warna pink...! Putiiiiiiiiing!

Kemudian...

BREAK! BREAK! TEAR!

Suara logam yang pecah...dan suara pakaian yang diledakkan! Pengekang di tubuh Asia musnah, dan di saat yang sama busana sisternya juga meletus.

"Iya!"

Asia segera menundukkan badannya!

MIMISAN!

Melihat tubuh telanjang Asia-chan yang masih tumbuh, darah mengucur deras dari hidungku. Ya! Bahkan hari ini, Oppai Asia-chan begitu putih dan cantik!

GUUUUUUUUUUUN...

Mungkin karena Asia terlepas dari perangkat, perangkat itu juga berhenti.

"Ara ara."

Akeno-san membuatkan Asia pakaian dengan cepat memakai kekuatan Iblisnya.

Buchou kemudian mengetuk armorku dan berkata.

"Bagaimana kamu mendapat ide kalau Dress Break bisa menghancurkannya? Bisakah itu menghancurkan apa saja yang melekat pada tubuh wanita?"

"A-Aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi pengekang ada di kaki dan tangannya, jadi kupikir itu bisa dihitung sebagai bagian pakaiannya. Aku kemudian mengingat tubuh telanjang Asia di dalam kepalaku, dan membayangkan dengan serius kalau aku ingin mengubahnya ke kondisi itu. Mungkin itu takkan bekerja kalau aku melakukannya secara normal. Kupikir aku berhasil karena aku dalam mode Balance Breaker dan karena aku meningkatkannya dengan Boost Version. Rasanya aku sudah berhasil melewati zona abu abu."

Aku membuat penjelasan seperti itu, tapi kupikir memang seperti itu. bahkan Buchou memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Hmm, mungkin imajinasi dan ide ide liar Ise juga menjadi faktornya."

Yang pasti, Asia sudah selamat! Aku juga menghancurkan perangkat itu! Diodora juga sudah kalah! Dan kami semua berhasil! Hasrat liarku sudah menolong kawan kawanku! Ya! Berarti misi telah terselesaikan!

"Ise-san!"

"Asia!"

Asia yang mengenakan busana sister baru segera memelukku! Hiks...rasanya memalukan karena aku dipeluk selagi mengenakan armor, tapi aku senang Asia sudah kembali!

"Aku mempercayaimu...kalau Ise-san akan datang menyelamatkanku."

"Tentu saja. Tapi maafkan aku. Kamu mendengar hal menyakitkan kan?"

Asia menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi dan kemudian mengatakannya dengan senyum.

"Aku tak apa apa. Aku memang terkejut, tapi aku memiliki Ise-san di sisiku."

Hiks! Dia sungguh gadis yang berbesar hati! Ugh! Onii-sama ini takkan membiarkanmu menikahi siapapun juga! Aku akan menyayanginya selama dia bersamaku!

"Issei, lakukan hal yang sama pada Yurume dan Athena," kata Matthew.

Lalu, aku melepaskan mereka dengan kemampuan yang sama terhadap Athena dan Yurume, sekejap Matthew dan Kiba segera pergi memeluknya.

"Athena!"

"Yurume"

Matthew dan Kiba segera memeluk mereka berdua.

"Matthew, kukuku, kita akan 'bermain' setelah ini"

Athena mengatakan itu dengan nada 'Yandere'

Lalu, Matthew segera pergi dari tempat

"Onii-san! Aku akan membawa temanku kemari, namanya Ophis."

Kata Yurume yang membawa Kiba.

"Itu urusan nanti, Yurume-chan"

Xenovia juga mulai terisak.

"Asia! Aku senang! Kalau kamu sampai lenyap, aku..."

Asia tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata Xenovia.

"Aku takkan pergi lagi. karena Ise-san dan Xenovia-san akan menyelamatkanku."

"Ya! Aku akan melindungimu! Pasti!"

Oh, teman terbaik tengah berpelukan. Persahabatan Asia dan Xenovia begitu indah. Kiba dan aku...persetan, mana sudi aku memeluk Kiba!

"Buchou-san, semuanya. Terima kasih banyak, sudah menolongku..."

Asia membungkuk dan semua orang meresponnya dengan senyum. Kali ini Buchou memeluknya dan dia kemudian mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

"Asia. Tak apa apa kalau kamu tak memanggilku Buchou di rumah, tahu? Kamu bisa menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuanmu."

"-! Ya! Rias-Oneesama!"

Buchou dan Asia berpelukan. Sungguh adegan emosional!

"Aku sangat senaaaaaaaaaaang! Aku begitu senaaaaaaaaaaang Asia-senpai kembali!"

Gasper juga menangis dengan keras. Ah, kepalanya bahkan sampai harus ditepuk tepuk oleh Koneko-chan. Ah, sepertinya kami bisa pulang dengan aman. Perangkat sudah hancur, jadi ini sudah berakhir. Mungkin aku harus melepaskan armorku sekali kami bersembunyi di basemen. Mungkin lebih baik berada dalam armor ini sampai menit menit terakhir. Akan menyeramkan kalau seseorang datang dan menyerang kami.

"Sekarang. Asia, mari kita pulang ke rumah."

"Ya! Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus berdoa."

Asia sepertinya sedang berdoa ke arah angkasa.

"Asia, apa yang kamu doakan?"

Asia lalu mengatakannya dengan malu malu.

"Itu rahasia."

Asia berlari ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

FLASH!

Kemudian sesuatu yang sangat menyilaukan muncul. Saat aku melihat, Asia tengah dikelilingi pilar cahaya. Saat pilar cahaya lenyap...

"...Asia?"

Tak ada siapapun disana.

Tuhan. Bisa tolong kabulkan permohonanku?

Mohon Lindungi Ise-san selamanya.

Dan juga...

Mohon izinkan aku terus hidup bersama Ise-san...

Kami tak paham apa yang baru terjadi selama beberapa saat. Tidak, bahkan sekarang aku masih tak paham apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ise-kun mengalahkan Diodora Astaroth dan menghancurkan perangkat yang terbuat dari Longinus, dan kami berhasil menyelamatkan Asia-san. Aku, Kiba Yuuto, dan kelompok tengah mencoba meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kemudian pada saat itu, Asia-san lenyap ke dalam cahaya terang.

...Apa yang baru terjadi?

"Sebuah objek yang terbuat dari Longinus lenyap dari serangan Longinus, huh. Pemakai-Kabut sialan, dia sengaja menahan dirinya. Lebih baik kita susun ulang rencana ini."

Suara tak familiar. Saat aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, seorang pria yang tak kukenal tengah mengapung di langit. Dia mengenakan armor ringan yang terpasang jubah padanya.

...Jumlah aura macam apa ini yang seolah olah membekukan seluruh tubuhku...

Buchou kemudian bertanya pada pria itu.

"...Siapa kau?"

"Ini pertamakali aku menemuimu, adik perempuan dari Maou palsu menyebalkan. Namaku adalah Shalba Beelzebub. Penerus sejati dari Maou Beelzebub Agung sejati. Aku berbeda dari kerabat Maou palsu yang tadi kalian lawan. Diodora Astaroth, aku meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu dan lihat situasimu saat ini. Dalam pertandingan melawan Agares, kau memakai ular Ophis tanpa izin dariku dan musuh jadi memprediksi rencana kita. Kau sungguh tolol."

-Beelzebub lama!

Di saat seperti ini! Sepertinya otak dari semua teror ini yang Azazel-sensei sebutkan sebelumnya sudah menunjukkan dirinya...

Kemudian Diodora Astaroth mulai memohon pada keturunan Beelzebub lama...Shalba Beelzebub.

"Shalba! Mohon bantu aku! Kalau aku bersamamu, kita bisa membunuh Sekiryuutei! Kalau Maou-lama dan Maou saat ini menggabungkan kekuatan..."

STAB!

Serangan cahaya yang ditembakkan dari tangan Shalba merobek dada Diodora.

"Sia sia saja. Aku bahkan memberitahumu kekuatan dari Sacred Gear gadis itu namun kau tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Itu menjelaskan betapa tak bergunanya dirimu."

Shalba mengatakan itu sambil tertawa.

Diodora berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap.—Kekuatan cahaya? Kemampuan yang mirip dengan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh? Atau apakah Khaos Brigade memiliki penelitian tentang bagaimana Iblis bisa memakai kekuatan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh?

Aku kemudian melihat perangkat aneh di tangan Shalba.

...Apa itu perangkat yang sudah menciptakan cahaya itu?

Berarti Asia-san sudah...nampaknya semua orang disini juga sudah menyadarinya. Tubuh Xenovia berguncang dalam kemarahan.

"Sekarang, adik perempuan Sirzechs. Ini mungkin mendadak, tapi aku ingin kau mati disini. Alasannya sederhana. Yakni menghancurkan setiap kerabat darah dari Maou saat ini."

Shalba mengatakannya dengan suara dingin. Matanya juga terisi oleh kebencian. Dia pasti memiliki kebencian besar terhadap Maou saat ini. Kekuasaan dan Kebangsawanan, dan kursi Maou telah dirampas darinya, dan mereka didesak sampai ke ujung Dunia Bawah sehingga kebencian mereka pasti sangat dalam.

"Jadi kau bermaksud membunuh Glasya Labolas, Astaroth, dan kami, Gremory."

Shalba menyipitkan matanya oleh ucapan Buchou.

"Itu benar. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan. Kami, penerus sejati, disebut "lama" oleh orang orang macam kalian, kerabat para Maou saat ini, dan itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa kuterima."

Shalba membuat desahan.

"Rencana kami berakhir dengan ini. Ini kekalahan kami. Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Boosted Gear, Longinus kelas menengah, akan menang melawan [Dimension Lost], Longinus kelas tinggi. Aku hanya bisa katakan kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang tak kami antisipasi. Juga, kami mendapat hasil signifikan untuk terorisme di masa depan, jadi aku sudah puas dengan ini. Cruzerey mati tapi itu takkan jadi masalah.—Selama aku masih aktif, kami masih bisa bergerak maju bahkan tanpa Vali. Beelzebub sejati sungguh hebat. Sekarang, sebagai kenang kenanganku sebelum kembali...Adik perempuan Sirzechs, aku akan membuatmu mati."

"Kau tak menantang Maou saat ini secara langsung, namun membunuh kerabat mereka, sungguh pengecut!"

"Itu juga tak apa apa. Aku akan bunuh keluarga dari Maou saat ini terlebih dulu. Tak akan ada artinya kalau kami tak membuat mereka merasakan keputus asaan."

"-Pecundang! Selain itu, kejahatan karena sudah membunuh Asia! Aku pasti takkan mengampunimu!"

Buchou mengamuk, dan dia meningkatkan aura merah di tubuhnya hingga batas. Akeno-san juga memasang ekspresi kemarahan, dan dia mulai memancarkan [Holy-Lightning] di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku juga tak berniat memaafkannya! Asia-san...akhirnya bisa lepas dari masa lalunya yang kesepian! Seorang yang dia cintai, Ise-kun, mengakhirinya dengan melalui semua rintangan! Ia akhirnya bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan kebahagiaannya saat ini!

Dan seorang di hadapan kami mengambil itu semua dari kami! Kejahatan karena telah membunuh teman penting kami! Dia takkan bisa menebusnya bahkan dengan harga nyawanya, jadi aku akan pastikan teroris ini mati disini!

"Asia? Asia?"

-!

Ise-kun memanggil Asia-san sambil berjalan terseok seok di atas kakinya.

"Asia? Kemana kamu pergi? Hei, ayo pergi. Kita akan pulang. Ayah dan Ibu sedang menanti. K-Kalau kamu bersembunyi, maka kita tak akan bisa pulang. Hahaha, Asia memang suka bermain main ya."

Ise-kun...mulai melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari Asia-san. Sambil berjalan dengan lesu di atas kakinya...

"Asia? Mari kita pulang. Sekarang, tak ada lagi orang yang akan mengganggumu Asia. Biarpun ada, aku akan menghajar mereka semua! Karena itu mari kita pulang. Asia, kita masih harus ikut dalam balap tiga kaki untuk festival olahraga..."

-Aku bahkan tak kuasa melihatnya seperti itu!

Melihat itu, Koneko-chan dan Gasper-kun mulai menangis. Akeno-san juga membuang wajahnya, dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Buchou memeluk Ise-kun dengan erat.

Aku juga tak bisa menghentikan benda yang mengalir dari mataku...

"Buchou, aku tak bisa menemukan Asia. Padahal kita sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Kita masih harus bersembunyi di bawah basemen yang Sensei beritahu pada kita. Tapi kalau Asia tak ada disini...A-Ayah dan Ibu berkata kalau Asia adalah putri mereka. Asia juga berkata kalau Ayah dan Ibu adalah orang tuanya...dia adalah...dia adalah keluarga penting kami..."

Ise-kun mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa emosi, dan Buchou dengan lembut membelai pipi Ise-kun.

"...Aku takkan mengampunimu! Aku takkan memaafkanmu! Aku akan menebasmu! Aku akan memotongmu dan membunuhmu!"

Xenovia maju menyerbu Shalba dengan Durandal dan Ascalon sambil berteriak!

"Sia sia saja."

GUUN!

Shalba menangkis kedua Pedang Suci dengan perisai pertahanan, dan menembakkan peluru kekuatan Iblis ke perutnya!

DON!

Xenovia jatuh ke tanah. Pedang Sucinya juga terlempar dan menusuk lantai.

"...Kembalikan Asia...dia adalah...temanku...!...Dia adalah teman baikku...dia lebih baik daripada siapapun...! Kenapa...!"

Biarpun Xenovia terbanting keras ke tanah, dia mencoba mengambil kembali Pedang Suci yang terlempar darinya, dan kemudian menggenggamnya. Shalba kemudian mengatakannya pada Ise-kun.

"Iblis tereinkarnasi vulgar dan Naga yang sama saja dengan sampah. Tuan Putri Gremory sungguh memiliki selera yang payah. Gadis itu lenyap diluar dimensi ini. Tubuhnya pasti sudah hancur lebur sekarang.—Itu artinya, dia mati."

Tatapan Ise-kun kemudian terkunci pada Shalba, yang mengapung di udara.

Seperti itu, ia terus menatapnya. Dia terlihat kaku. Dia terus melihat Shalba dengan tanpa emosi.

[Rias Gremory, segera tinggalkan tempat ini. Kalau kau tak mau mati, maka lebih baik segera tinggalkan tempat ini.]

Suara Ddraig. Dia memancarkan suara, jadi kami bahkan bisa mendengarnya. Pergi? Apa maksudnya? Buchou juga memasang wajah bingung sepertiku. Ddraig kemudian mengarahkan suaranya pada Shalba.

[Iblis yang disana. Shalba adalah namamu, kan?]

Ise-kun menjauh dari tubuh Buchou, dan berdiri.

[-Kau...]

Ise-kun bergerak menuju Shalba, sambil berjalan seperti mayat hidup. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah bawah Shalba. Suara Ddraig keluar dari mulut Ise-kun! Suaranya tak berisi sedikitpun emosi sampai membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding.

[Membuat pilihan salah.]

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kuil berguncang dengan sangat keras, dan Ise-kun mulai memancarkan aura seperti darah! Aura itu semakin menebal, dan menjadi semakin besar. Aura itu mulai mewarnai seluruh area di dalam kuil menjadi merah.

Aku bisa memahami dari kualitas aura itu yang bisa kurasakan dengan kulitku! Aura itu...berbahaya! Dari mulut Ise-kun, mantra seperti kutukan tengah dilafalkan. Suara itu bukan hanya suara Ise-kun. Muda. Tua. Pria. Wanita. Suara mengerikan yang merupakan campuran semua jenis suara.

[Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit...]

Sudah akan dimulaiSepertinya akan segera dimulai

[Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan...]

Memang selalu seperti itu, apapun yang terjadiItu tidak benar, setiap saat memang selalu seperti ini

[Aku tertawa pada "Ketidakbatasan", dan berduka pada "Impian"...]

Seorang yang dunia cari...Seorang yang dunia tolak...

[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah Dominasi...]

Selalu kekuatanSelalu cinta

Kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli berapa kali pun!

Armor Ise-kun mulai berubah...bentuknya menjadi lebih tajam, dan menumbuhkan sayap raksasa. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya, benda seperti cakar bermunculan. Di helmnya, banyak benda seperti tanduk bermunculan.

-Penampilan itu seperti Naga itu sendiri!

Dan kemudian, dari semua berlian di tubuhnya, campuran suara dari orang tua, muda, pria, dan wanita dipancarkan!

" " " " " " " " " "Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam pengampunan Crimson!" " " " " " " " " "

[Juggernaut Drive!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

Sekeliling Ise-kun hancur berkeping keping! Lantai! Dinding! Atap! Semuanya musnah tanpa sisa! Aura mengerikan seperti darah memancar dari armor Ise-kun!

"Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ise-kun membuat auman seperti hewan buas dan berdiri dengan empat kakinya di tempatnya sambil membentangkan sayapnya!

CUT!

Suara angin! Cepat sekali! Aku tak bisa mengikutinya dengan mataku...

"Ngggggggggh!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Shalba. Saat aku menoleh, Ise-kun yang berubah menjadi miniatur Naga tengah menggigit bahu Shalba. Benda seperti mulut muncul di helmnya, jadi dia pasti menggigit menggunakan taring itu.

Nyam Nyam Nyam Nyam...

Suara daging yang dikunyah sampai robek robek...

"Sialan kau!"

Shalba menciptakan cahaya dengan tangan kanannya dan mencoba melepaskannya ke arah Ise-kun.-Namun dari salah satu berlian, lengan Naga yang tertutupi sisik merah muncul, dan menghentikan tangan kanan Shalba.

Kemudian dari berlian yang lain, Pedang muncul dan memotong tangan kanan Shalba.

"Guu...!"

Shalba menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan! Darahnya muncrat ke sepanjang lantai di kuil!

GUNCH!

Sambil membuat suara mengerikan, Ise-kun menggigit lengan Shalba, dan turun ke lantai.

Saat dia turun di atas kakinya, dia memuntahkan daging dari bahu Shalba. Armor merah yang bercampur dengan darah merah Shalba, dan hal itu memberikan kombinasi yang mengerikan.

"Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaa!"

Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Dia...sudah kehilangan suara manusianya...di semua berlian yang bersinar, entah lengan Naga atau pedang yang muncul darinya, dan ia mulai berubah menjadi bentuk yang telah kehilangan wujud manusia.

"Jangan main main denganku!"

Shalba yang mengamuk yang turun ke tanah melepaskan serangan cahaya dengan tangan kirinya yang tersisa!

Kemudian sayap Sekiryuutei...bersinar dengan cahaya! Itu nampak seperti sayap Hakuryuukou! Momen ketika tembakan cahaya Shalba hampir kena...

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Suara itu menggema, dan tembakan cahayanya dibagi dua...dan dibagi dua lagi! ia tak tahu kapan harus berhenti membagi dua dan serangan Shalba menjadi begitu lemah sampai nampak seperti cahaya senter.

Ini...kekuatan Hakuryuukou yang Ise-kun curi sebelumnya! Dia bahkan bisa memakainya pada level setinggi ini!

"Kekuatan Vali! Sialan kau! Berapa kali kau harus terus menghalangiku! Valiiiiiii!"

Shalba berteriak keras, namun bukannya melepaskan cahaya, kali ini adalah tembakan kekuatan Iblis! Besar! Aura dalam jumlah besar meluncur ke arah Ise-kun!

SLIDE!

Ise-kun memindahkan arahnya hanya dengan mengepakkan sayapnya.-! Dia bertahan dari kekuatan sebesar itu hanya dengan itu? Tapi apa Shalba Beelzebub menaruh dendam pada Vali? Keturunan Beelzebub lama dan Lucifer lama. Mungkin karena posisi mereka berdiri, pasti ada konflik.

Apa! Aku kemudian menyadari perubahan pada Ise-kun. mulut di helm Sekiryuutei terbuka lebar! Benda seperti Meriam laser muncul dari dalamnya. Kemudian sebuah laser tertembakkan!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Laser itu meluncur dari helm dan menuju ke arah Shalba, memusnahkan seluruh lengan kirinya! Kekuatan laser itu tak berhenti, dan ia menyisakan garis lurus di dinding, lantai, dan atap dari kuil. Kemudian...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ledakan terjadi di tempat yang sangat jauh! Asap mengepul dan menyebarkan debu kemana mana!

"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ise-kun mengaum keras, dan ketika dia menutupi dirinya dengan aura berjumlah besar, sebuah lubang tercipta di lantai dan berubah menjadi kawah raksasa. Hanya dengan mengeluarkan auranya nampaknya bisa memusnahkan apa saja di sekelilingnya!

"M-Monster! Apa kau mau bilang kalau ini adalah [Juggernaut Drive]!? Ini bukan bercanda! K-Kekuatanku seharusnya sudah meningkat seperti Maou zaman dulu karena kekuatan Ophis! Dia sudah melampaui kemampuan Boosted Gear yang terekam dalam data!"

Ekspresi Shalba akhirnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Matanya terisi oleh ketakutan, dan nampaknya Ise-kun adalah seseorang yang dia harus takuti.

Kami hanya bisa berdiri di sini dan melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Mata Buchou terbuka sangat lebar dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper-kun tengah melihat Ise-kun dengan rasa takut. Tubuhku juga tak bisa berhenti berguncang.

-Itu adalah monster. Itu bukan Ise-kun lagi. Ise-kun...Sekiryuutei mulai mengubah posisinya. Ia membentangkan sayapnya dan melihat secara langsung pada Shalba.

SLIDE

Suara sesuatu yang bergeser. Saat aku melihat, bagian dada dan perut dari armor terbuka, dan sesuatu yang nampak seperti meriam peluncur besar muncul.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Setelah getaran tenang, aura merah mulai berkumpul di peluncur. Aura itu semakin membesar, dan aura itu tertekan dan mengisi ke dalam peluncur...

Sayap yang membentang ke kedua sisi bersinar merah, dan warna merah mengerikan menyebar ke seluruh area.

"Ku! Mana bisa aku mati di tempat ini!"

Shalba mencoba menggambar lingkaran sihir dengan kedua kakinya yang tersisa...namun kaki itu "dihentikan".

"...Kau menghentikannya! Kakiku!"

Mata di armor bersinar merah...apa mungkin dia mengaktifkan kemampuan yang sama dengan Sacred Gear Gasper-kun!?

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Longinus Smasher!]

Ia menggema sepanjang kuil beberapa kali. Suara yang datang dari Sacred Gear Sekiryuutei.

Kemudian dari meriam peluncur yang telah terisi penuh oleh aura, aura merah dalam jumlah besar ditembakkan! Ini gawat! Kalau begini kami semua juga akan terkena dampaknya!

"Buchou, kita harus segera mundur! Kita harus lari dari kuil ini!"

"Ise...aku..."

Buchou berjalan ke arah Ise-kun untuk menghentikannya, namun aku segera menyetopnya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Aku memegang Buchou di tanganku dan segera berlari. Akeno-san meminjamkan bahunya pada Xenovia, dan Koneko-chan dan Gasper-kun mengikuti di belakangku!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"Mu-Mustahil...! Aku, penerus sejati, dari Maou sejati...! Aku masih belum mengalahkan Vali! Beelzebub lebih hebat dari Lucifer! Terkutuk! Naga biasa! Naga merah! Naga putiiiiiiiih!"

Shalba terselimuti oleh aura merah yang ditembakkan, dan dia lenyap ke dalam cahaya bersama dengan seluruh kuil...

"...!"

Saat aku keluar dari kuil, aku menciptakan banyak Pedang Suci Iblis untuk membuat perlindungan, dan mengevakuasi semua orang ke dalamnya.

Saat aku mengkonfirmasi kalau suara kuil yang runtuh berhenti, aku melepaskan semua pedang, dan mengecek ke arah luar.

-Kuil itu benar benar hancur.

Perangkat yang terbuat dari Longinus masih tersisa, namun beberapa bagiannya rusak dan memiliki banyak retakan juga. Kekuatan Sekiryuutei ternyata sekuat ini...

"Oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn..."

Ise-kun berdiri di atas kuil yang berubah menjadi reruntuhan, dan melepaskan gema kesedihan ke arah langit.

-Biarpun dia kehilangan dirinya, dia masih memiliki kesedihan oleh kehilangan Asia-san di dalam dirinya.

Shalba Beelzebub dan Diodora Astaroth tak lagi hidup. Pertarungan seharusnya sudah berakhir, namun armor Ise-kun tak menunjukkan tanda akan menghilang.

...Aku harus apa? Aku harus apa untuk membuat Ise-kun kembali pada dirinya semula?

Termasuk Buchou, seluruh kelompok hanya bisa menatap Ise-kun yang mengaum.

"Nampaknya kalian dalam masalah huh."

Suara baru? Kemudian retakan tercipta di udara! Dari retakan, seorang yang muncul adalah Hakuryuukou Vali. Dan juga seorang pria yang mengenakan armor China. Ini pertamakali aku melihatnya tapi dia pasti Sun Wukong.

Dan pria tak kukenal lain yang mengenakan jas bisnis. Pedang yang pria ini bawa memiliki cahaya dalam jumlah besar yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku segera mengenalnya. Pria yang Ise-kun temui. Pemegang Pedang Raja-Suci Collbrande.

"Vali."

Buchou terkejut oleh kemunculan Vali.—namun dia segera membuat kuda kuda untuk menyerang. Kami juga membuat kuda kuda untuk bertarung. namun aku tak bisa merasakan hawa permusuhan dari mereka.

"Aku tak punya niat bertarung. Aku hanya datang untuk mengobservasi.—yakni Sekiryuutei [Juggernaut Drive]. Namun dengan melihatnya, nampaknya dia melalui Juggernaut Drive yang tak sempurna. Kalian beruntung karena Juggernaut Drive terjadi di medan tempur yang dibuat secara khusus ini. Kalau ini terjadi di dunia manusia, wilayah urban dan sekelilingnya pasti akan musnah."

Buchou bertanya pada Vali.

"...Bentuk ini, apa dia bisa kembali seperti semula?"

"Karena itu Juggernaut Drive tak sempurna maka mungkin saja dia bisa kembali, namun akan ada juga kasus dimana dia tetap seperti ini sampai batas hidupnya dan mati. Yang jelas kalau kondisinya tetap seperti ini maka nyawa Hyodou Issei dalam bahaya."

Jadi itu memang bentuk yang berbahaya...kemudian Bikou berjalan ke arahku.—dia membawa gadis yang familiar.

"Nih, dia bagian dari kelompok kalian kan? Suster penyembuh ini."

Gadis yang Bikou serahkan padaku adalah...Asia-san!

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

Buchou, Akeno-san, dan semua orang berkumpul di sekitar Asia. Dari kelihatannya, dia tak mengalami luka luar. Nampaknya dia hanya tak sadarkan diri...namun dia bernafas!

"Dia bernafas!"

Semua orang menitikkan air mata oleh jawabanku. Bahkan air mata jatuh di pelupuk mataku. Aku senang! Aku sangat senang!

"Tapi kenapa..."

Saat aku bertanya, si pemegang Colllbrande menjawab.

"Kami kebetulan sedang menginvestigasi celah dimensional disekitar sini. Kemudian nona kecil ini tengah terapung apung di celah dimensional. Vali bilang dia mengenalinya, jadi kami bawa dia kemari. Dia beruntung. Kalau kami tak segera menolongnya, gadis ini mungkin akan terekspos pada "ketiadaan" dan akan lenyap."

Begitu, jadi itu alasannya. Namun aku senang Asia-san selamat.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Xenovia mengkonfirmasi keselamatan Asia-san dan mungkin dia merasa lega, sehingga dia berlutut sambil menangis. Aku meletakkan Asia-san ke pangkuan Xenovia. Dia memeluk Asia-san dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"-Yang tersisa sekarang adalah Ise."

Buchou menoleh ke arah Ise-kun. Ise-kun masih mengaum karena kesedihan dari kehilangan Asia-san.

"Apa dia bisa kembali ke sediakala kalau kita beritahu dia tentang keselamatan Asia?"

Vali menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi oleh saran Buchou.

"Itu berbahaya. Kau akan mati. Tapi, aku takkan mencegahmu melakukan itu."

Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan mendekati Vali.

"Aku tahu kami bukan dalam posisi untuk meminta, tapi tolong. Tolong bantu kami menyelamatkan dia. Kalau itu kamu, sang Hakuryuukou, bisakah kamu memenuhi peran untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya?"

"...Tolong. Kami juga akan membantu dengan kekuatan penuh, jadi tolong pinjamkanlah kekuatanmu untuk membawanya kembali..."

Mereka berdua sangat perhatian pada Ise-kun. kupikir Vali akan segera menolak namun dia mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Yeah. Mungkin bisa bekerja kalau ada sesuatu yang akan menstimulasi hatinya..."

"Tak apa apakah kalau kita tunjukkan Oppai padanya?"

Bikou mengatakan itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku juga menganggap itu metode terbaik, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya keluar dari mulutku.

"Tak bisa kalau dia ada dalam bentuk itu. Yang selalu bisa menenangkan Naga adalah lagu...kami tak memiliki hal semacam itu, dan lagu untuk Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou tidak ada."

"Ada!"

Malaikat bersayap putih terbang ke arah kami sambil menimpali ucapan Vali.—Itu Shidou Irina-san!

"Haa, aku akhirnya sampai. Tunggu, itu Ise-kun!? Aku mendengar soal itu dari Michael-sama dan Azazel-sama, namun nggak kusangka hal seserius itu benar benar terjadi!"

Terkejut sambil masih dalam semangat tinggi. Seperti biasanya, Shidou Irina memiliki emosi yang kuat.

"Irina, kenapa kamu disini?"

Saat Xenovia bertanya, Irina mengeluarkan sebuah proyektor holografik. Itu perangkat yang dipakai oleh Iblis.

"Fakta kalau Ise-kun memasuki bentuk berbahaya sudah diketahui oleh VIP yang berada di ruang observasi dan di area ini. Jadi mereka berpikir kalau membiarkannya seperti ini bukanlah ide bagus, Maou Lucifer-sama dan Azazel-sama memintaku membawa senjata rahasia ini! Ngomong ngomong, seorang yang menteleportku kemari adalah Odin-sama! Dia sungguh hebat! Dewa dari utara! Dan dia punya jenggot lebat!"

...Semangatnya begitu tinggi sampai menghancurkan atmosfir disini.

"Aku tak terlalu paham, tapi kalau itu sesuatu yang disiapkan oleh Onii-sama dan Azazel, maka kita bisa mengandalkan efeknya."

Buchou mengambil nafas, dan kemudian menekan tombol.

Kemudian...pandangan holografik besar muncul di langit. Ah, Ise-kun juga melihat ke arah sana. Kemudian sesuatu yang melampaui antisipasi kami muncul di layar.

[Oppai Dragon! Sekarang dimulai!]

Saat Ise-kun dalam wujud armor muncul dan mengatakan itu...anak anak mulai berkumpul disekitarnya.

[Oppai!]

Anak anak di layar di sekitarnya mengatakan itu dengan keras. Ise-kun dan anak anak mulai menari. Kemudian sebuah musik dimainkan. Ise-kun dan anak anak mulai menari diiringi musik itu. huruf huruf mulai muncul di langit...titel dan judul lirik dari lagu muncul. Mata semua orang terbelalak oleh hal mengejutkan itu!

-APA APAAAN INI!?

[Lagu Oppai Dragon]

Lirik : Azazel

Komposer : Sirzechs Lucifer

Koreografi : Serafall Leviathan

ADA NAGA PECINTA OPPAI HIDUP DI SUDUT DI SUATU NEGARA.

NAGA ITU PERGI BERJALAN JALAN KETIKA CUACA SEDANG CERAH.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

REMAS REMAS HISAP HISAP PAFU PAFU.

ADA BANYAK JENIS OPPAI.

NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERBANG HARI INI.

DI SUDUT KOTA TERTENTU, OPPAI DRAGON TENGAH TERTAWA.

BAHKAN DI HARI BERBADAI, OPPAI DRAGON MENJADI BAHAGIA DENGAN MENEKAN OPPAI.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

KLIK KLIK ZOOM ZOOM IYAAAN.

DIA SUDAH MELIHAT BANYAK TIPE OPPAI, NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA MENEKAN HARI INI.  
...

Semua orang dibuat terdiam membisu. Kami tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Aku kemudian paham. Mungkin ini adalah video yang diambil di studio televisi. sepertinya pemfilman saat hanya dia saja yang diminta datang adalah program musik anak anak.

Dan nama lagu itu adalah "Lagu Oppai Dragon!"

Mereka memfilmkannya dengan meminta Ise-kun memakai Balance Breaker, dan meminta dia menari dengan anak anak. Melihat video ini, aku sangat terkejut. Dan orang orang yang membuat lagu adalah...apa yang kalian sebenarnya lakukan?

-Ini sungguh mengerikan...

"...Uu...Oppai..."

"!?"

Ise-kun memegangi kepalanya ke bawah dan akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan baik! Tunggu, kenapa oppai? Bukan, dia masih belum baik sama sekali!

"Dia merespon!"

Buchou menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"...Bukan, dia sebenarnya merespon pada lagu ini..."

Koneko-chan...menurunkan telinganya dan nampak patah hati.

"Shidou-san, bisa kamu mainkan musik itu sekali lagi?"

Irina-san menerima permintaan Buchou.

"Ya! Serahkan padaku!"

Tombol resume untuk proyektil holografik ditekan kembali.

ADA NAGA PECINTA OPPAI HIDUP DI SUDUT DI SUATU NEGARA.

NAGA ITU PERGI BERJALAN JALAN KETIKA CUACA SEDANG CERAH.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

REMAS REMAS HISAP HISAP PAFU PAFU.

ADA BANYAK JENIS OPPAI.

NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERBANG HARI INI.

"Uuu...Oppai...remas...remas...hisap...hisap..."

Ise-kun mulai mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya ke bawah.

DI SUDUT KOTA TERTENTU, OPPAI DRAGON TENGAH TERTAWA.

BAHKAN DI HARI BERBADAI, OPPAI DRAGON MENJADI BAHAGIA DENGAN MENEKAN OPPAI.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

KLIK KLIK ZOOM ZOOM IYAAAN.

DIA SUDAH MELIHAT BANYAK TIPE OPPAI, NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA MENEKAN HARI INI.

"...Z-Zoom zoom...iyaan...tekan..."

Jari Ise-kun membuat posisi seperti mencari sesuatu! Cakar tajam telah lenyap dari jemarinya!

"Sepertinya sekarang akan bekerja!"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break!]

Vali berubah ke bentuk Balance Breakernya segera dan mengenakan armor putih. Dia mendekati Ise-kun sambil mengepakkan sayapnya, dan menutup jarak dalam kecepatan Dewa!

[Divide!]

Suara Hakuryuukou yang menggema sepanjang area. Di saat yang sama, rasanya kekuatan Ise-kun berkurang banyak. Vali pasti sudah menyentuh Ise-kun dalam kecepatan cahaya dan mengaktifkan kemampuannya. Kami pikir mustahil sebelumnya, namun karena musik Ise-kun mulai kembali pada kesadarannya dan itu bekerja!

"Sekarang, Rias! Putingmu adalah yang dia cari!"

"Eeeh!?"

Buchou menjadi sangat terkejut sampai matanya hampir copot keluar oleh kata kata Akeno-san! Akeno-san melanjutkan tanpa peduli.

"Ise-kun mencapai Balance Breaker dengan menyentuh putingmu! Maka efek sebaliknya juga pasti berlaku. Kita tak bisa mendekat karena dia tertutupi oleh atmosfir berbahaya. Namun lain ceritanya kalau Ise-kun mulai mendapat kembali akal sehatnya dengan lagu itu!"

"T-Tapi akankah Ise kembali dari [Juggernaut Drive] dengan putingku..."

"Pasti! Ini mustahil dilakukan olehku...Fufufu. Peran semacam ini lebih cocok untukmu...itu membuatku sedikit cemburu."

Akeno-san memasang wajah sedih, namun hal hal yang dia katakan...puting ini dan puting itu...itu sangat absurd...

Buchou melirik Vali, namun Vali meneteskan keringat di dahinya dan membuang wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tak sudi berurusan dengan kami lebih lama lagi! Itu kasar sekali! Bikou tengah memegangi perutnya dan mencegah tawanya meledak. Yeah, tertawalah sepuasmu. Kami hanya bisa mentertawakan ini! Ise-kun, berapa besar Oppai-Dragon kah dirimu?

Buchou menarik nafas panjang dan dia nampak sangat teguh.

"Oke."

Dia berjalan ke arah Ise-kun. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan padanya dalam setiap langkahnya! Apa itu tak apa apa, Buchou!? Apa ini hanya aku atau kamu tak berpikir dua kali kalau itu soal Ise-kun!? sembari lagu terus diulang ulangi, Buchou memperpendek jaraknya dari Ise-kun dan akhirnya berdiri di depannya.

Dia melepas kancing seragamnya dan kemudian bra-nya. Kami tak bisa melihat dari sudut ini jadi tenang saja, Buchou.

"O-Oppai...ku..."

Ise-kun menemukan apa yang dia tengah cari dan kemudian mengarahkan jarinya yang gemetaran ke payudara Buchou...

Sepanjang itu, lagu tengah dimainkan lagi.

ADA NAGA PECINTA OPPAI HIDUP DI SUDUT DI SUATU NEGARA.

NAGA ITU PERGI BERJALAN JALAN KETIKA CUACA SEDANG CERAH.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

REMAS REMAS HISAP HISAP PAFU PAFU.

ADA BANYAK JENIS OPPAI.

NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERBANG HARI INI.

Momen selanjutnya, armor Ise-kun lenyap dan dia akhirnya lepas.

"Apa payudara Rias Gremory itu seperti tombol kendali untuk Hyodou Issei?"

Vali menanyakan itu dengan wajah serius namun Bikou membalas dengan berkata "Kau, bukankah itu terlalu kejam?" dan tertawa keras keras.

Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi lagi...

Ise-kun kamu adalah Oppai-Dragon yang menakjubkan...  
"Hmm. Hah? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku tak berada dalam bentuk Balance Break lagi. Aku kebingungan saat aku mendapati diriku dipeluk oleh Buchou dan Akeno-san yang berlinang air mata.

Aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi menurut Kiba aku mengamuk dan lepas kendali dan mengalahkan orang bernama Shalba. Ya, aku tak mengingat itu sama sekali.

Tunggu, bukankah gadis yang tengah dipeluk Xenovia adalah Asia!? Kenapa?

"Vali yang menyelamatkannya."

Kiba menunjuk Vali. Ah, rupanya Vali ada disini.

...Tunggu, kenapa dia disini? Dan kenapa dia tersenyum? Saat aku menanyakan alasannya, aku mengetahui kalau Vali datang kemari karena kebetulan.

Tapi aku senang Asia sudah selamat!

"Asia Asia!"

Saat aku memanggil namanya, Asia membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"...Hah?...Ise-san?"

Oh! Dia baik baik saja! Aku senang! Asia-cha...

DON!

Aku hampir memeluknya tapi aku didorong menjauh oleh Xenovia!

"Asia!?"

Xenovia memeluk Asia. Oh oh, dia menangis gila gilaan.

"Xe...Xenovia-san. Ada apa? A-aku sulit bernafas..."

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! Kamu dan aku akan selalu berteman! Teman selamanya! Karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

Asia membelai lembut kepala Xenovia.

"...Ya. Kita akan selalu jadi teman."

"Aku sangat senang."

Irina yang berada di sampingku mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

...sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Aku membuat desah kelegaan. Kemudian Vali datang untuk berbicara padaku.

"Hyodou Issei. Nampaknya kau baik baik saja."

"Ya. Sepertinya aku sudah memberimu masalah."

"Yah, kadang kadang tak apa apa sih. Lebih dari itu, ini sudah waktunya. Lihatlah ke angkasa."

"?"

Aku dibuat penasaran namun aku melihat ke langit putih dari medan tempur ini.

Kemudian...

KRAK! KRAK!

Lubang raksasa tercipta di angkasa! Kemudian sesuatu muncul dari dalamnya!

"Itu..."

Aku menjadi sangat terkejut sampai mulutku menganga lebar karena sesuatu yang tengah kulihat yang muncul dari lubang itu. Vali mengatakannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lihat dengan teliti, Hyodou Issei. Itulah seorang, yang ingin aku lihat."

Makhluk raksasa...Naga berwarna merah sejati muncul di langit tengah berenang dengan lincah.

Besar! Dia jauh lebih besar dari paman Tannin! Dia pasti melebihi seratus meter! Vali melanjutkan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada dua naga yang disebut dengan "Red Dragon". Salah satunya adalah Naga kuno dari Welsh yang bersemayam di dalammu, Welsh Dragon. Sang Sekiryuutei. Hakuryuuko juga datang dari asal muasal dan mitos yang sama. Namun ada satu lagi 'Red Dragon'. Itu adalah Red Dragon yang tercatat dalam Kitab Perjanjian."

"Kitab perjanjian...?"

"Kaisar Naga sejati dari Red-Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, sang Great Red. Ia adalah Red Dragon yang disebut sebagai 'True-Dragon'. Ia memilih tinggal di celah dimensional dan berenang disana untuk selama lamanya. Hari ini, kami datang kemari untuk mengkonfirmasi "itu". Area Rating Game berada di kawasan didalam celah dimensional dengan dilapisi perisai pelindung. Kali ini, incaran sejati Ophis adalah mengkonfirmasi itu. Rencana Shalba adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak penting bagi kami."

"Tapi kenapa dia terbang di tempat seperti ini?"

"Mana tahu. Ada banyak pendapat tentang itu...ia adalah "incaran" Ophis dan "target" yang ingin aku kalahkan."

Target Vali...

Saat ini, Vali menunjukkan tatapan tercerah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Seorang yang paling ingin aku lawan. Apocalypse Dragon sang Great Red yang disebut [DxD], Dragon of Dragon.—Aku ingin menjadi "Kaisar Naga Sejati dari Naga Putih". Tak akan terlihat bagus kalau 'putih' berperingkat dibawah 'merah' saat ada kelas tertinggi untuk 'merah' kan? karena itu aku akan mengisi posisi itu. Suatu hari nanti saat aku mengalahkan Great Red."

Jadi itu impian Vali.

Jadi pria ini juga memiliki impian. Jadi alasan kenapa dia meletakkan dirinya di dalam teroris adalah supaya dia bisa melawan Naga raksasa itu. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah berbuat jahat, namun setelah mendengar impiannya, aku sadar kalau dia memiliki hal bernama impian juga.

"Great Red. Lama tak jumpa."

-!

Di dekat kami, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang mengenakan pakaian satu potong tengah berdiri disana.

"Siapa gadis itu...? Dia tak berada disana sebelumnya."

Vali memasang senyum pahit setelah melihatnya.

Si gadis kecil itu membuat posisi seolah menembakkan pistol memakai tangannya ke arah Great Red.

"Aku pasti, akan memperoleh kembali ketenanganku."

FLAP!

Kali ini suara sayap mengepak.

DON!

Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang berat baru saja jatuh! Kali ini apa lagi!? Tunggu, itu Sensei dan paman Tannin!

"Sensei, Paman!"

"Oh, Ise, nampaknya kamu kembali normal lagi. Aku ketakutan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, tapi aku tahu kalau kamu akan kembali jadi normal dari [Juggernaut Drive] dengan lagu itu dan payudara wanita. Apalagi kamu adalah idiot-besar yang mencapai Balance Breaker dengan payudara wanita. Sepertinya tidak sia sia aku membuat lirik untuk lagu itu."

Lagu itu terisi penuh oleh impian, namun itu terlalu mengerikan!

"Ngomong ngomong, tawaran itu datang dari Sirzechs. Pria itu dan Serafall sangat rewel sampai mereka ikut ikutan mengkomposisi musik dan bahkan membuat koreografi untuk itu."

Sensei, bahkan aku terkejut saat aku mengetahui hal itu setelahnya. Anggap saja kalau itu adalah produk kerja sama dari pihak Iblis dan pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Paman juga tertawa dengan riang.

"Hahaha. Seperti yang kuduga dari Sekiryuutei pecinta payudara!.—Oh. Kelihatannya ada hal menghebohkan sedang terjadi saat kami sedang mengikuti Ophis."

Sensei dan Paman juga melihat pada Great Red.

"Sungguh nostalgia. Great Red huh."

"Apa kau juga sudah melawannya, Tannin?"

Paman menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi oleh pertanyaan Sensei.

"Tidak, dia bahkan mengacuhkanku sama sekali."

Jadi paman bahkan tak bisa menjadi lawannya!? Lantas si Naga raksasa itu, seberapa kuat dia...!?

"Lama tak jumpa, Azazel."

Vali berbicara pada Sensei.

"Apa kau mengalahkan Cruzerey Asmodeus?"

"Ya, tapi Sirzechs yang sudah menghabisinya...kalau pemimpin mereka sudah dijatuhkan, maka para bawahan mereka akan kabur. Nampaknya Shalba Beelzebub sudah diurus oleh Ise dalam [Juggernaut Drive]."

"Dan Onii-sama?"

Buchou bertanya pada Sensei.

"Perisai sudah runtuh, jadi dia kembali ke ruang observasi."

Sensei kemudian mengatakannya pada Ophis.

"Ophis. Orang orang dari golongan Maou lama yang mengamuk di tiap tiap area sudah kabur atau menyerah.—Kenyataannya, golongan Maou lama yang berada dalam kendali para keturunan saat ini sudah tamat."

"Ya. Itu juga salah satu dari kesimpulan."

Ophis bahkan tak sedikitpun menampakkan tanda terkejut. Jadi sama sekali tak masalah bagi mereka biarpun satu golongan hancur. Mendengar itu, Sensei mengangkat bahunya.

"Diantara kalian semua, kelompok dengan kekuatan terpisah dari Vali adalah golongan yang didirikan oleh manusia yang entah merupakan keturunan Pahlawan atau pemilik Sacred Gear. Kupikir mereka disebut 'Golongan Pahlawan' kan?"

Golongan Pahlawan? Masih ada golongan tersisa dalam kelompok teroris!? Ah, kalau kuingat ingat organisasi mereka terdiri atas orang orang sesat berbahaya dari tempat tempat berbeda...

"Sekarang, Ophis. Akankah kita bertarung?"

Sensei mengacungkan tombak cahayanya pada Ophis. Apa pertarungan akan dilanjutkan? Dan akan jadi pertarungan diantara boss!? Namun Ophis berbalik.

"Aku akan pulang."

Oh oh, nampaknya dia tak punya hasrat untuk bertarung. Orang orang di pihak kami takkan puas dengan itu, dan paman Tannin berteriak dan menyuruhnya berhenti sambil membentangkan sayapnya.

"Tunggu! Ophis!"

"Ophis-chan!"

Namun Ophis hanya memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Tannin. Para Dragon-King akan berkumpul sekali lagi.—Ini akan jadi menarik."

HYUU!

Saat aku berpikir kalau udara bergetar untuk sesaat...Ophis sudah lenyap dari tempatnya!

Oh, dia berhasil kabur! Sensei dan paman Tannin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami juga akan mundur."

Suara Vali. Dia hampir memasuki belahan ke dimensi lain yang diciptakan oleh pria yang mengenakan jas. Kalian sungguh cepat dalam melarikan diri!

"Hyodou Issei.—apa kau ingin mengalahkan aku?"

"...Tentu. Tapi kau bukan satu satunya yang ingin kukalahkan. Aku ingin mengalahkan Kiba, yang satu kelompok denganku, dan aku juga ingin mengalahkan temanku, Saji. Ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin aku kalahkan."

"Aku juga. Ada orang orang yang ingin kukalahkan selain dirimu. Ini aneh. Nampaknya Sekiryuutei saat ini dan Hakuryuukou saat ini memiliki impian dan tujuan melebihi pertarungan yang sudah ditakdirkan. Mungkin kau dan aku adalah Naga yang aneh. Namun hal semacam itu mungkin bagus juga.—Tapi suatu hari nanti..."

Aku kemudian mengacungkan tinjuku pada Vali.

"Ya, kita selesaikan pada saat itu. Aku akan kerepotan kalau oppai Buchou dan Akeno-san dibagi menjadi dua."

"Sudah kuduga, kau betul betul menarik.—Jadilah lebih kuat, Hyodou Issei."

"Sampai nanti, Oppai Dragon! Dan juga Switch Princess!"

Ku! Senyum Bikou yang dia tunjukkan di saat terakhir membuatku kesal! Tunggu, apa itu Switch Princess!? Ah, wajah Buchou jadi merah. Kenapa?

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia-san."

Pria yang mengenakan jas bisnis memanggil Kiba dan Xenovia.

"Aku adalah pemegang Pedang Raja-Suci, dan keturunan dari Arthur Pendragon. Panggil aku Arthur. Suatu hari, mari lakukan pertarungan Pedang Suci. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu, Vali dan kroco kroconya lenyap ke dalam retakan ke dimensi lain. Kupikir aku harus pergi untuk mengejar mereka. Namun dia sudah menolong Asia. Aku tak tahu apakah dia melakukannya karena kebosanan atau tidak. Tapi, aku tak merasa ingin menghadapinya disini.

Tapi suatu hari...Aku pasti akan melawannya. Akan ada waktu saat kami harus saling bertarung. Jadi aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk saat itu. Aku mengambil tangan Asia, dan mengatakannya padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kali ini, mari kita pulang kembali ke rumah Asia. Ke rumah kita."

"Ya. Aku akan pulang ke rumah dimana Otou-san dan Oka-san tengah menanti."

Aku menatap lembut wajah tersenyum Asia...dan kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

"-Ophis. Dia adalah Uroboros. Dia juga boss dari Khaos Brigade."

-! Apa kau serius!? Dia adalah boss!? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang dia lakukan disini!? Jangan jangan dia kemari untuk melawanku!?

"Hmm. Hah? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku tak berada dalam bentuk Balance Break lagi. Aku kebingungan saat aku mendapati diriku dipeluk oleh Buchou dan Akeno-san yang berlinang air mata.

Aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi menurut Kiba aku mengamuk dan lepas kendali dan mengalahkan orang bernama Shalba. Ya, aku tak mengingat itu sama sekali.

Tunggu, bukankah gadis yang tengah dipeluk Xenovia adalah Asia!? Kenapa?

"Vali yang menyelamatkannya."

Kiba menunjuk Vali. Ah, rupanya Vali ada disini.

...Tunggu, kenapa dia disini? Dan kenapa dia tersenyum? Saat aku menanyakan alasannya, aku mengetahui kalau Vali datang kemari karena kebetulan.

Tapi aku senang Asia sudah selamat!

"Asia Asia!"

Saat aku memanggil namanya, Asia membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"...Hah?...Ise-san?"

Oh! Dia baik baik saja! Aku senang! Asia-cha...

DON!

Aku hampir memeluknya tapi aku didorong menjauh oleh Xenovia!

"Asia!?"

Xenovia memeluk Asia. Oh oh, dia menangis gila gilaan.

"Xe...Xenovia-san. Ada apa? A-aku sulit bernafas..."

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! Kamu dan aku akan selalu berteman! Teman selamanya! Karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

Asia membelai lembut kepala Xenovia.

"...Ya. Kita akan selalu jadi teman."

"Aku sangat senang."

Irina yang berada di sampingku mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

...sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Aku membuat desah kelegaan. Kemudian Vali datang untuk berbicara padaku.

"Hyodou Issei. Nampaknya kau baik baik saja."

"Ya. Sepertinya aku sudah memberimu masalah."

"Yah, kadang kadang tak apa apa sih. Lebih dari itu, ini sudah waktunya. Lihatlah ke angkasa."

"?"

Aku dibuat penasaran namun aku melihat ke langit putih dari medan tempur ini.

Kemudian...

KRAK! KRAK!

Lubang raksasa tercipta di angkasa! Kemudian sesuatu muncul dari dalamnya!

"Itu..."

Aku menjadi sangat terkejut sampai mulutku menganga lebar karena sesuatu yang tengah kulihat yang muncul dari lubang itu. Vali mengatakannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lihat dengan teliti, Hyodou Issei. Itulah seorang, yang ingin aku lihat."

Makhluk raksasa...Naga berwarna merah sejati muncul di langit tengah berenang dengan lincah.

Besar! Dia jauh lebih besar dari paman Tannin! Dia pasti melebihi seratus meter! Vali melanjutkan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada dua naga yang disebut dengan "Red Dragon". Salah satunya adalah Naga kuno dari Welsh yang bersemayam di dalammu, Welsh Dragon. Sang Sekiryuutei. Hakuryuukou juga datang dari asal muasal dan mitos yang sama. Namun ada satu lagi 'Red Dragon'. Itu adalah Red Dragon yang tercatat dalam Kitab Perjanjian[3]."

"Kitab perjanjian...?"

"Kaisar Naga sejati dari Red-Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, sang Great Red. Ia adalah Red Dragon yang disebut sebagai 'True-Dragon'. Ia memilih tinggal di celah dimensional dan berenang disana untuk selama lamanya. Hari ini, kami datang kemari untuk mengkonfirmasi "itu". Area Rating Game berada di kawasan didalam celah dimensional dengan dilapisi perisai pelindung. Kali ini, incaran sejati Ophis adalah mengkonfirmasi itu. Rencana Shalba adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak penting bagi kami."

"Tapi kenapa dia terbang di tempat seperti ini?"

"Mana tahu. Ada banyak pendapat tentang itu...ia adalah "incaran" Ophis dan "target" yang ingin aku kalahkan."

Target Vali...

Saat ini, Vali menunjukkan tatapan tercerah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Seorang yang paling ingin aku lawan. Apocalypse Dragon sang Great Red yang disebut [DxD], Dragon of Dragon.—Aku ingin menjadi "Kaisar Naga Sejati dari Naga Putih". Tak akan terlihat bagus kalau 'putih' berperingkat dibawah 'merah' saat ada kelas tertinggi untuk 'merah' kan? karena itu aku akan mengisi posisi itu. Suatu hari nanti saat aku mengalahkan Great Red."

Jadi itu impian Vali.

Jadi pria ini juga memiliki impian. Jadi alasan kenapa dia meletakkan dirinya di dalam teroris adalah supaya dia bisa melawan Naga raksasa itu. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah berbuat jahat, namun setelah mendengar impiannya, aku sadar kalau dia memiliki hal bernama impian juga.

"Great Red. Lama tak jumpa."

-!

Di dekat kami, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang mengenakan pakaian satu potong tengah berdiri disana.

"Siapa gadis itu...? Dia tak berada disana sebelumnya."

Vali memasang senyum pahit setelah melihatnya.

"-Ophis. Dia adalah Uroboros. Dia juga boss dari Khaos Brigade."

-! Apa kau serius!? Dia adalah boss!? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang dia lakukan disini!? Jangan jangan dia kemari untuk melawanku!?

Si gadis kecil itu membuat posisi seolah menembakkan pistol memakai tangannya ke arah Great Red.

"Aku pasti, akan memperoleh kembali ketenanganku."

FLAP!

Kali ini suara sayap mengepak.

DON!

Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang berat baru saja jatuh! Kali ini apa lagi!? Tunggu, itu Sensei dan paman Tannin!

"Sensei, Paman!"

"Oh, Ise, nampaknya kamu kembali normal lagi. Aku ketakutan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, tapi aku tahu kalau kamu akan kembali jadi normal dari [Juggernaut Drive] dengan lagu itu dan payudara wanita. Apalagi kamu adalah idiot-besar yang mencapai Balance Breaker dengan payudara wanita. Sepertinya tidak sia sia aku membuat lirik untuk lagu itu."

Lagu itu terisi penuh oleh impian, namun itu terlalu mengerikan!

"Ngomong ngomong, tawaran itu datang dari Sirzechs. Pria itu dan Serafall sangat rewel sampai mereka ikut ikutan mengkomposisi musik dan bahkan membuat koreografi untuk itu."

Sensei, bahkan aku terkejut saat aku mengetahui hal itu setelahnya. Anggap saja kalau itu adalah produk kerja sama dari pihak Iblis dan pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Paman juga tertawa dengan riang.

"Hahaha. Seperti yang kuduga dari Sekiryuutei pecinta payudara!.—Oh. Kelihatannya ada hal menghebohkan sedang terjadi saat kami sedang mengikuti Ophis."

"Oni-chan, ini Ophis-chan."

Yurume menarik kakaknya dan membawanya ke Ophis.

Sensei dan Paman juga melihat pada Great Red.

"Sungguh nostalgia. Great Red huh."

"Apa kau juga sudah melawannya, Tannin?"

Paman menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi oleh pertanyaan Sensei.

"Tidak, dia bahkan mengacuhkanku sama sekali."

Jadi paman bahkan tak bisa menjadi lawannya!? Lantas si Naga raksasa itu, seberapa kuat dia...!?

"Lama tak jumpa, Azazel."

Vali berbicara pada Sensei.

"Apa kau mengalahkan Cruzerey Asmodeus?"

"Ya, tapi Sirzechs yang sudah menghabisinya...kalau pemimpin mereka sudah dijatuhkan, maka para bawahan mereka akan kabur. Nampaknya Shalba Beelzebub sudah diurus oleh Ise dalam [Juggernaut Drive]."

"Dan Onii-sama?"

Buchou bertanya pada Sensei.

"Perisai sudah runtuh, jadi dia kembali ke ruang observasi."

Sensei kemudian mengatakannya pada Ophis.

"Ophis. Orang orang dari golongan Maou lama yang mengamuk di tiap tiap area sudah kabur atau menyerah.—Kenyataannya, golongan Maou lama yang berada dalam kendali para keturunan saat ini sudah tamat."

"Ya. Itu juga salah satu dari kesimpulan."

Ophis bahkan tak sedikitpun menampakkan tanda terkejut. Jadi sama sekali tak masalah bagi mereka biarpun satu golongan hancur. Mendengar itu, Sensei mengangkat bahunya.

"Diantara kalian semua, kelompok dengan kekuatan terpisah dari Vali adalah golongan yang didirikan oleh manusia yang entah merupakan keturunan Pahlawan atau pemilik Sacred Gear. Kupikir mereka disebut 'Golongan Pahlawan' kan?"

Golongan Pahlawan? Masih ada golongan tersisa dalam kelompok teroris!? Ah, kalau kuingat ingat organisasi mereka terdiri atas orang orang sesat berbahaya dari tempat tempat berbeda...

"Sekarang, Ophis. Akankah kita bertarung?"

Sensei mengacungkan tombak cahayanya pada Ophis. Apa pertarungan akan dilanjutkan? Dan akan jadi pertarungan diantara boss!? Namun Ophis berbalik.

"Aku akan pulang."

Oh oh, nampaknya dia tak punya hasrat untuk bertarung. Orang orang di pihak kami takkan puas dengan itu, dan paman Tannin berteriak dan menyuruhnya berhenti sambil membentangkan sayapnya.

"Tunggu! Ophis!"

Yurume mengatakan itu, Namun Ophis hanya memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Tannin. Para Dragon-King akan berkumpul sekali lagi.—Ini akan jadi menarik. Yurume-chan, kita akan bermain lagi nanti, di rumah Issei."

HYUU!

Saat aku berpikir kalau udara bergetar untuk sesaat...Ophis sudah lenyap dari tempatnya!

Oh, dia berhasil kabur! Sensei dan paman Tannin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami juga akan mundur."

Suara Vali. Dia hampir memasuki belahan ke dimensi lain yang diciptakan oleh pria yang mengenakan jas. Kalian sungguh cepat dalam melarikan diri!

"Hyodou Issei.—apa kau ingin mengalahkan aku?"

"...Tentu. Tapi kau bukan satu satunya yang ingin kukalahkan. Aku ingin mengalahkan Kiba, yang satu kelompok denganku, dan aku juga ingin mengalahkan temanku, Saji. Ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin aku kalahkan."

"Aku juga. Ada orang orang yang ingin kukalahkan selain dirimu. Ini aneh. Nampaknya Sekiryuutei saat ini dan Hakuryuukou saat ini memiliki impian dan tujuan melebihi pertarungan yang sudah ditakdirkan. Mungkin kau dan aku adalah Naga yang aneh. Namun hal semacam itu mungkin bagus juga.—Tapi suatu hari nanti..."

Aku kemudian mengacungkan tinjuku pada Vali.

"Ya, kita selesaikan pada saat itu. Aku akan kerepotan kalau oppai Buchou dan Akeno-san dibagi menjadi dua."

"Sudah kuduga, kau betul betul menarik.—Jadilah lebih kuat, Hyodou Issei."

"Sampai nanti, Oppai Dragon! Dan juga Switch Princess!"

Ku! Senyum Bikou yang dia tunjukkan di saat terakhir membuatku kesal! Tunggu, apa itu Switch Princess!? Ah, wajah Buchou jadi merah. Kenapa?

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia-san."

Pria yang mengenakan jas bisnis memanggil Kiba dan Xenovia.

"Aku adalah pemegang Pedang Raja-Suci, dan keturunan dari Arthur Pendragon. Panggil aku Arthur. Suatu hari, mari lakukan pertarungan Pedang Suci. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu, Vali dan kroco kroconya lenyap ke dalam retakan ke dimensi lain. Kupikir aku harus pergi untuk mengejar mereka. Namun dia sudah menolong Asia. Aku tak tahu apakah dia melakukannya karena kebosanan atau tidak. Tapi, aku tak merasa ingin menghadapinya disini.

Tapi suatu hari...Aku pasti akan melawannya. Akan ada waktu saat kami harus saling bertarung. Jadi aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk saat itu. Aku mengambil tangan Asia, dan mengatakannya padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kali ini, mari kita pulang kembali ke rumah Asia. Ke rumah kita."

"Ya. Aku akan pulang ke rumah dimana Otou-san dan Oka-san tengah menanti."

Aku menatap lembut wajah tersenyum Asia...dan kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Matsuda dan Motohama dimana ya?"

Tanya Matthew kepada yang lain. Kalau dilihat, dia kecapekan habis dikejar Athena yang ingin melakukan 'itu' kepadanya.

"Matthew-kun, kita akan lakukan 'itu' suatu hari."

Athena mengatakan itu, lalu Marcelia, Aori, Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Katarea segera datang dan menyerang Athena

"Enak saja kamu!"

"Aku yang akan melakukan 'itu' terlebih dahulu."

"Kalian semua, aku duluan!"

"Aku yang akan mendapatnya duluan!"

"Aku ini keturunan Maou-asli, minggirlah, aku yang akan mendapatnya duluan."

"Aku yang akan! Aku ini dewi perang di Mitologi Yunani."

Itulah kata mereka yang berkeroyok

"Oh ya!"

kata Buchou yang mengingat mereka berdua.

"Mereka sedang menonton acara mereka yang berjudul "Mankitsu Happening Episode 4", mereka melupakan tugas iblis mereka." kata Issei

Sementara itu,

"Hehehe, mantap..." kata Matsuda

"Aku setuju, se andainya kita menjadi dia..." kata Motohama

"Matsuda, Motohama..." kata Rias yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama seluruh anggota peeragenya. "Glek, kita ketahuan bolos!" Kata mereka berdua. Lalu, Matthew datang. "Biar aku yang hukum mereka." kata Matthew. "TIDAK!" kata Mereka berdua yang dibawa oleh Matthew. Setelah Matthew keluar dari tempat, Kiba dan Gasper ikut pergi. Hanya meninggalkan Issei berserta para gadis. "Ise-kun, maukah kau berkencan denganku?" tanya Akeno. "Iya, kau boleh, Akeno-san." kata Issei. "Ise-kun! Kau kan sudah memilikiku, kenapa masih menginginkan gadis lain?" tanya Rias. "Hehehe, aku hanya ingin memiliki harem, buchou." kata Issei

 **"Buchou"**

 **"Buchou"**

 **"Buchou"**

'Ise, kenapa kau memanggilku 'Buchou', panggilah aku dengan namaku!" batin Rias yang menangis dibatinnya. Ini terjadi karena efek sakit hatinya terhadap Issei yang memanggilnya 'Buchou'

Oh ya, bagi kalian yang menanyakan keberadaan Yachi dan Tifa, mereka sedang...(Thrid POV)

"Ayo, tambah lagi sakenya!"

"Aku sangat ingin minum ini."

"Mari-mari, berpestalah hingga pagi."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Yachi, Tifa, berserta seluruh pihak yang menang, mereka sedang berpesta minum bir.

"Menurutmu, Matthew bagaimana?"

Tanya Yachi pada Tifa yang sedang mabuk

"Dia lumayan, aku ingin bayiku memiliki gennya, kalau kau?"

Tifa membalas kata Yachi,

"Aku juga sama, mari kita ke rumah Matthew dan 'serang' dia begitu dia tidur,"

Yachi pun memberi tawaran kepada Tifa untuk 'menyerang' Matthew dimalam hari

Sementara itu, disebuah tempat. (balik ke paragraph system)

Disebuah bangunan aneh, terdapat seseorang yang berjenggot putih, berusia 40-an, dan sedang meminum anggur kualitas tinggi dengan cawan emas. "Matthew Ryono, kali ini akan pasti kubunuh." kata orang itu dengan gilanya. "Dengan pecahan ini, aku akan membuat Rias Gremory masuk ke sisiku." katanya sambil melihat sebuah pecahan berwarna merah gelap. "Euclid, buat Issei-palsu dengan ini," kata orang itu. "Baiklah, Rizevim-sama." kata orang bernama Euclid itu. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan menghancurkan dunia dan membangunkan Trihexa sekaligus Níðhöggr. HAHAHA." katanya yang berteriak seperti orang gila. Rizevim itu pun tertawa sepuasnya.

* * *

Ending: Give Me Secret - StylipS

* * *

 **Lagi-lagi, copasdit (copy-paste-edit) LN Highschool DxD, tetapi, untuk bagian "Rias' Frustation" ini akan sepenuhnya tulis. BTW, Sihir keturunan Merlin lebih kuat dibanding sihir Iblis. Seperti chakra Ootsusuki dibanding chakra biasa dalam Naruto. Beberapa hal, Seluruh anggota yang masih dipertanyakan akan seluruhnya berlari ke Issei, kecuali, Aika, Murayama, Kiyome Abe dan Katase, mereka akan memilih jalan netral. Gasper memiliki pairing dengan Valerie Tepes. Kiba dapat Tsubaki. Matthew? Sebagian anggota haremnya akan pergi ke Issei begitu memasuki fase terakhir dalam cerita ini sekaligus trilogi "my story of DxD".**

 **Oh ya, ini ada serial side storynya, akan dikerjakan setelah ini selesai.**

 **-DxD: Future-After life, 10 tahun setelah FuNe(3-5 chapter)**

 **-DxD: Matthew's wandering period(1 chapter)**

 **-DxD FuNe: OVA, ORC's free period(beberapa chapter)** **Itu saja dan selesai disini,**

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13 - Rias' Frustration part 1

**Ngak ada A/N disini.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Aku cuman punya ceritanya(untuk chapter ini) dan para OC.**

 **Warning: Half-perverted! Issei x Perverted!** **Ddraig, EYD, OOC, dll**

 **Pair: Matthew(OC) X Harem, Issei X canon Harem.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Rias' Frustration part 1

Issei sedang tertidur disana, hanya ada Azazel, Matthew, dan Asia disana. Karena Juggernaut Drivenya, Boosted Gear tetap ditangannya. "Keadaannya sangat memprihatikan." kata Azazel. "Aku tahu, ini semua karena Juggernaut Drivenya." kata Matthew. "Semoga Ise-san baik-baik saja." kata Asia. "Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya dari kutukan ini. Sacred Gearmu bisa menyembuhkan, tetapi, aku ingin tahu seberapa dalamnya." kata Azazel. "Baiklah." kata Asia yang mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Issei. ' _Oh tuhan berikan aku kekuatan untuk menolong Ise-san!_ ' batin Asia yang berdoa agar ia bisa menyembuhkan Issei. Lalu, sebuah sinar berkilau dengan dahsyatnya. Lalu, Boosted Gear yang muncul jadi menghilang dan bajunya terkoyak.

"Asia-chan?" tanya Issei yang terbangun. "Ise-san, aku senang kau baik-baik saja." kata Asia "Baka-Teme! Hanya karena Asia, kau bisa begitu!" kata Matthew. "Jangan gunakan ini lagi, ini memakan sebagian besar tenaga dalammu." kata Azazel. "Baiklah," kata Issei. "Asia! Aku senang melihat kau selamat!" kata Issei yang menangis sambil memeluk Asia. "Ise-san?" tanya Asia yang heran. "Kau waktu itu menghilang dan Issei menggila di pertarungan, dia memanggil namamu berkali-kali dan berubah jadi seekor naga besar yang ganas. Untung, Gremory-san masih ada disini, Issei kembali menjadi semula dengan..." kata Matthew.

Sementara itu, ditempat petarungan tadi. Sekarang kuil itu hanyalah reruntuhan, benar-benar hancur sampai atapnya runtuh. Disana, terdapat beberapa orang berserta seorang dengan rambut putih. "Rizevim-sama, kita sudah temukan pecahan dari Juggernaut Drive-nya." kata seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan logo misterius dibelakangnya. "Bagus, anak buahku, kita akan membuat adik dari Sirzechs sialan itu bergabung dengan kita dan menghapus keberadaan ' _Sekiryutei_ ' dan 'murid dari para dewa'! HAHAHAHA! Lalu, aku akan membangkitkan Trihexa-chan dan menguasai dunia! Hahahaha." kata Rizevim yang tertawa dengan maniaknya.

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya ada satu sofa dan TV didepannya juga sebuah konsol game, Matthew sedang diapit dengan Marcelia, Aori, dan Athena. Amaterasu, Gabriel dan Katarea sibuk mengadakan rapat dengan fraksi Youkai, ditemani dengan Michael, Thor, Loki, Odin, Susanoō, Zeus, Hades, Shida, Sirzechs dan Serafall. Sementara itu,Raynare dan Kalawarner menemani Azazel dalam rapat itu juga. "Matthew-kun, ayo kita ' _bermain_ ', hanya berdua ya." kata Marcelia. "Enak saja! Dia milikku!" kata Athena yang Yandere-modenya sedang aktif. ' _Sial, kenapa harus aku!? Aku benci harem, kapan berlatih untuk mengalahkan musuhku nantinya?!_ ' batin Matthew yang menangis di batinnya. ( **Partner! Kau harusnya bersyukur kalau kau mempunyai Harem.** ) kata Lancelot. 'Aku hanya beruntung kalau mendapat uang segunung!' kata Matthew ke Lancelot. ( **...** ) Lancelot hanya bisa terdiam dengan perilaku partnernya.

Sementara itu, Issei sedang duduk di ranjang ukuran King-size, selimutnya berwarna putih dengan meja belajar di beberapa meter disebelahnya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Ddraig. [ **Partner, kau menggunakan Juggernaut Drive dan memotong masa hidupmu. Hanya karena Asia Argento seorang**.] kata Ddraig. 'Ddraig, menurutmu aku lemah?' tanya Issei ke Ddraig. [ **Partner, mendapat kekuatanku sudah cukup kuat untuk ukuran Iblis kelas tinggi. Hanya dengan beberapa Boost kau sudah cukup. Apalagi kau mempelajari teknik Api dari Tannin. Apa itu kurang?** ] tanya Ddraig ke partnernya. 'Membiarkan Asia mati dan Buchou menangis dua kali? Untuk apa aku memegang gelar ' _Sekiryutei_ ' yang ditakuti orang-orang?' tanya Issei ke Ddraig. [ **Semua orang pasti mengalami kegagalan, bahkan Maou sekalipun.** **Bagaimana kalau kita tanya saja kepada Matthew untuk membawa Tiamat kesini.** ] kata Ddraig. "Terima kasih, Ddraig." kata Issei. [ **...zzzz...** ] kata Ddraig yang tertidur.

Issei pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Terlihat ruang tamu di rumahnya besar dan megah sekali, terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang hingga sepinggang, lalu disebelahnya ada gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda, dan mereka berpakaian dengan sangat... (Lupakan). Mereka sedang bertengkar mengenai sebuah masalah. Secara naluriah, Issei segera pergi kebawah dan mengunjungi mereka. "Buchou, Akeno-san, ada apa?" tanya Issei pada mereka setelah menghampiri mereka. "Ise-kun, mana yang kau suka diantara kami?" tanya si gadis rambut merah, yang Issei panggil dengan sebutan "Buchou", cara dia memanggil Rias sampai sekarang "Pilih yang mana, Ise-kun, ufufufu." kata si gadis berambut hitam yang Issei panggil dengan sebutan Akeno itu dengan tawa khasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa memilih, semuanya aku suka." kata Issei. Lalu, kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan dan memasang tatapan yang sama-sama ingin menang. "Oh ya, Ise-kun, ayo kita pergi berkencan." kata Akeno yang mengingat janjinya dengan Issei di waktu pertarungan itu. "Baiklah, Akeno-san." kata Issei yang ingat dengan janjinya. "Ise-kun, kau boleh berkencan dengannya asalkan aku besok juga mendapatkannya." kata Rias yang cemburu. "Apakah kita akan keluar dengan kau yang berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Issei. "Ara ara, aku lupa. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." kata Akeno yang ternyata baru ingat kalau dia masih berpakaian seperti itu dan segera mengganti bajunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Issei sedang berada di sebuah pusat kota. Terdapat beberapa gedung bertingkat tinggi dan tentu saja, mobil tidak berlalu lalang disana, karena orang disana lebih menyukai jalan kaki dibanding naik transportasi apapun, dan mobil hanya bisa dibeli oleh orang kaya yang berada disana. ' _Akeno-san kapan datangnya ya? Sudah hampir satu jam semenjak waktu janji temunya.' batin Issei yang merasa khawatir akibat terlalu lama menunggu Akeno. Lalu, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan dress biru datang kepadanya. "Ise-kun, maaf kalau aku terlambat." kata gadis itu._ "Tidak apa-apa, Akeno-san." kata Issei. "Ayo kita jalan," kata Akeno yang segera memegang tangan Issei dan menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Issei. [Partner, ayo ke hotel dan melakukan itu padanya] kata Ddraig. 'Aku tidak tahu, Ddraig.' kata Issei ke Ddraig. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa penguntit yang mengikuti mereka. Kalau diselidik, mereka adalah seorang gadis berambut merah sepinggang bernama Rias, seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang bernama Asia, seorang gadis berambut putih seleher Koneko, seorang gadis berambut biru seleher dengan poni hijau bernama Xenovia, dan seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam seleher bernama Sona.

"Ugh, aku ingin Ise-kun memanggilku dengan nama dan nada yang bagus dan kita berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan." kata Rias. "Rias onee-sama, apakah ini perbuatan yang baik? Apakan Ise-san tidak marah pada kita?" tanya Asia. "Kurang tahu, yang penting, Akeno tidak 'bermain' dengan Ise-kun, dan dia pasti akan memahaminya." kata Rias. "Aku ingin seperti itu juga dengan Ise-senpai." kata Koneko yang iri. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendapat anaknya terlebih dahulu." kata Xenovia. "Ugh, aku ingin juga melakukannya." kata Sona. "Sona, bukankah kau sudah ada Saji?" tanya Rias. "Aku lebih suka Hyoudou-kun." kata Sona. "Ugh, kapan aku bisa mendapat Ise/Ise-kun/Ise-san/Ise-senpai jika kita seperti ini?" gerutu Rias dan gadis-gadis lainnya(kecuali Sona)

Issei segera menyadari kalau mereka semua sedang menguntit Issei dan Akeno dengan tatapan penuh rasa cemburu. "Akeno, ayo kita pergi." kata Issei yang segera memegang tangannya dan lari bersama. "Dia pergi, ayo kejar, jaga jarak kita dengan mereka. Jangan sampai terlalu dekat atau jauh." kata Rias kepada para penguntit lainnya. Mereka menejar Issei dan Akeno dengan segera. Setelah beberapa saat, Issei ada disebuah gang kecil, hanya bisa memuat empat orang berbadan standar dengan bangunan yang terkesan urban. "Baguslah, mereka sudah hilang." kata Issei yang menarik napas untuk sebentar. "Halo, Sekiryutei." kata seseorang dengan wajah tua, dan kacamata satu lensa yang biasa dipakai oleh penasihat zaman revolusi industri, dia juga mengenakan jubah dan topi yang dikenakan oleh petinggi nordik, dan berjanggut panjang. Di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki berkepala empat berambut hitam, jambutnya dan jenggotnya berhubungan dan matanya yang selalu tertutup, tidak lupa dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Halo, Odin-oosan, ada apa?" tanya Issei. "Hati-hati terhadap tiruanmu, dia adalah ciptaan Merlina, saudara dari Marcelia. Cara membedakannya adalah auranya. Aura dia lebih gelap. Hanya seorang nekoshou yang membedakannya, Koneko harus menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengetahui kau yang palsu." kata Odin. "Jangan coba-coba 'sentuh' anakku, Chichiryutei." kata laki-laki itu. "Baraqiel jii-san, aku tidak suka julukan itu, panggil aku Issei." kata Issei yang menolak sebutan 'Chichiryutei' yang popular dikalangan orang Grigori. "Lagipula, aku sedang berkencan dengannya." kata Issei yang menggertak terhadap Baraqiel. "Jangan mengatur hidupku." kata Akeno yang dingin terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, kau akan ke sambar petir jika kau 'menyentuh' putriku." kata Baraqiel. "Sudah, sudah, ayo kita pergi. Masih banyak klub untuk dikunjungi." kata Odin. "Oh ya, kata Matthew-san, bukannya kalian ada rapat dengan para Youkai ya?" tanya Issei. "Ya, tapi, itu sudah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu." kata Odin. "Ayo kita berjalan-jalan lagi, masih banyak waktu sebelum aku pulang ke Asgard." kata Odin yang mengajak Baraqiel untuk berjalan-jalan, lalu dia segeran berjalan dengan arah yang tidak jelas. "Baiklah, Odin-sama." kata Baraqiel yang segera mengikutinya. "Ise-kun, ayo kita ke hotel itu." kata Akeno yang segera membawa Issei ke sebuah hotel. "Tunggu, Akeno-san." kata Issei tapi tidak didengarnya.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar hotel mereka, terdapat sebuah kamar mandi dan ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang. Akeno segera ganti baju dan Issei segera duduk di ranjang itu. 'Ddraig,' kata Issei. [ **Ya, Partner?** ] tanya Ddraig. 'Menurutmu aku harus melakukannya?' tanya Issei. [ **Terserah padamu, Partner.** ] kata Ddraig lalu dia kembali tertidur. Lalu, seseorang muncul didepannya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dengan baju oranye dan celana sepaha. "Matthew-san, ada apa yang membuatmu kemari, ini kan hotel dimana orang melakukan 'itu' setiap harinya." tanya Issei. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Ada yang mau kuberitahu." kata Matthew. "Apa itu?" tanya Issei. "Begini..." kata Matthew.

Flashback

Matthew sedang lari dari keharan Marcelia, Aori, dan Athena yang ingin 'bermain dengannya'. Untuk itu, dia mengandalkan Speed Gearnya (nama salah fitur satu exta Gods Scale). Lalu, dia menemui seorang laki-laki berkepala empat berambut hitam, jambutnya dan jenggotnya berhubungan dan matanya yang selalu tertutup, tidak lupa dengan pakaian formalnya. Laki-laki itu sedang minum segelas minuman keras sambil bersandar di sebuah tembok tepat disamping pintu yang ada papan dengan tulisan 'Heaven of Desire' diatasnya. Dengan refleks, Matthew memotong gelas itu menjadi beberapa potong dengan kusanagi yang ia panggil di sword void. "Baraqiel Jii-san, jangan coba-coba menjadi mabuk!" kata Matthew yang mengembalikan pedang itu ke sword void.

"Aku ditinggal mati oleh istriku, Shuri dan dibenci oleh Akeno, anakku sendiri. Seandainya aku bersama mereka. Pasti Shuri masih hidup dan Akeno tidak membenciku." katanya. "Sudah, sudah, aku tahu rasanya." kata Matthew. "Kuyakin, 'Shuri' pasti tidak tenang di alam sana kalau kau seperti ini. Jangan jadi Cloud Strife(Milik Square Enix)." kata Matthew. "Cloud Strife, kayaknya aku pernah dengar." kata Baraqiel. "Dia kehilangan salah satu pacarnya, Aerith yang meninggal di tangan Sephiroth. Semenjak hari itu, dia terus merasa menyesal sepertimu." kata Matthew yang mode 'Final Fantasy VII Mania mode'nya sedang kumat. "Relakan, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang dan apa yang kau lakukan kedepan nanti." kata Matthew.

Dia menutup mata dab mengambil napas sejenak. Setelah itu, "Omong-omong masalah Issei, kau bisa percayakan anakmu kepadanya." kata Matthew. "Dia kan 'Chichiryutei', dia pasti akan memakan dada anakku. Lalu, dia terlihat lemah" kata Baraqiel. "Bukan, temanku, Issei, tidak seperti itu. Dia orangnya baik kok." kata Matthew. "Walaupun dia menyukai dada wanita, tapi dia orangnya baik, tulus, selalu mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain, dan ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk menjaga temannya. Itu yang membuat Akeno suka padanya." kata Matthew. "Ya sudah, lagipula yang membunuh istriku, Kokabiel, sudah mati ditanganmu." kata Baraqiel. "Oh ya, kalau tidak ada Shuri, tidak ada Akeno dan aku masih menjadi salah satu Malaikat kelas tinggi." kata Baraqiel. "Beritahu pada Issei, temanmu itu kalau aku mencintai anakku, Akeno dan aku memercayainya untuk menjaga Akeno. Salam untuk Aori." kata Baraqiel. "Baiklah." kata Matthew yang berlari lagi.

End Flashback

"Begitu ceritanya." kata Matthew yang berlari. "Ini hanya jejak kecil yang kuberikan padamu. Sisanya, buat kesimpulanmu sendiri. Karena, ini akan membantumu dalam berpikir. Pemikiran yang bagus sangat penting ketika kau sudah menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi. Karena, Iblis kelas tinggi memiliki pemikiran yang bagus pada umumnya." kata Matthew. "Sampai jumpa," kata Matthew yang menghilang, tetapi, tidak ada yang sadar kalau dia sudah pergi ke suatu tempat(masih hidup orangnya). "Ise-kun, lakukan itu denganku. Buat aku lupa dengan orang itu." kata Akeno yang segera melakukan kontak tubuh dengan Issei. "Akeno yang sekarang bukanlah Akeno yang kukenal." kata Issei lalu mendorongnya dengan lembut.

"Akeno, ayahmu sangat mencintaimu. Jika dia tidak mencintai ibumu dan kamu, dia pasti masih menjadi Malaikat dan berdiri di sebelah Michael-sama." kata Issei. "AYAHKU MEMBENCIKU, DIA MENINGGALKANKU KETIKA AKU SANGAT MEMBUTUHKANNYA!" teriak Akeno yang tidak terima. Lalu, Matthew muncul dari belakang dan menaruh tangannya dikepala. "Akeno, jangan benci ayahmu sendiri." kata Matthew yang memasukkan sebagian ingatan ayahnya ke kepalanya. "Apa yang kau masukan ke otakku?" tanya Akeno. "Ingatan ayahmu." kata Matthew. "Apa itu kurang?" tanya Matthew. "Kau bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada Azazel-sama." kata Matthew lalu ia menghilang. "Terima kasih Ise-kun." kata Akeno yang menangis didada Issei.

Suasana hati Akeno membaik tepat setelah Issei dan Matthew memberitahu segalanya. "Ise-kun, aku tidak apa-apa menjadi gadis ketiga di haremmu." kata Akeno. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuperlu sebagai teman, Akeno-san." kata Issei. "Maafkan aku, Ise-kun. Kalau aku sempat marah padamu." kata Akeno. "Tidak apa-apa, kadang emosi kita bisa memuncak, Akeno." kata Issei. Pipi Akeno pun memerah ketika mendengar Issei memanggil namanya tanpa sufiks "-san". 'Ise-kun memanggilku dengan nama tanpa sufiks.' batinnya. Ia mengulang kata yang sama dibatinnya. "Panggil aku seperti itu kalau kita hanya berdua." kata Akeno yang mengedipkan matanya. "Ayo kita pulang." kata Issei yang mengajak dia untuk pulang. "Baiklah, Ise-kun." kata Akeno

Malam harinya, di teras rumah Issei. "Ini untukmu, Otou-sama." kata Akeno yang memberika sesuatu pada Baraqiel. "Terima kasih, Akeno." kata Baraqiel yang akhirnya tersenyum juga. Pertama kali setelah 13 tahun lamanya dia hidup dengan kesedihan campur penyesalan. Dibelakangnya, Issei sedang bermain permainan konsol bersama Kiba, Gasper, dan Matthew. Game itu berjudul "Playstation All Star Royale untuk PS3". "Ayo Matthew-kun!" kata Marcelia, Aori dan Athena yang mendukung Matthew. "Ayo Ise-san/Ise-senpai/Ise-kun." Kata Asia, Koneko, Xenovia dan Irina yang mendukung Issei. "Nii-chan! Kau pasti bisa!" kata gadis berambut pirang muda bernama Yurume itu. "Uweeee... Aku kalah..." kata Gasper yang menangis, tapi dia sudah memakai baju laki-laki dan berambut pendek. "Gasper, jangan menangis. Aku ingin kau menjadi laki-laki yang lebih kuat." kata Matthew yang menghapus air mata Gasper. "Terima kasih, Matthew-kun." kata Gasper.

Lalu, Matthew pingsan seketika. "Matthew-kun!" kata Marcelia. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mati sekarang." kata Marcelia yang memanggil "Staff of Merlin"nya dab mengarahkan ujungnya ke Matthew guna mengalirkan sihir penyembuh ke Matthew. "Matthew-kun, siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?" tanya Athena yang "Yandere" modenya sedang aktif. "Mathew-kun! Bangunlah... Kami semua belum memiliki anakmu!" kata Aori. "Matthew-san! Oh tidak!" kata Issei. "Matthew yang lama memanggilnya." kata Issei. "Ini sisi terangnya, Matthew yang lama memiliki sisi abu-abunya." kata Issei. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Marcelia. "Dari Matthew itu sendiri." kata Issei.

Mindscape Matthew (Matthew's POV)

Aku dimana, ditempat ini lagi. Dengan sosok yang mirip denganku didepan mataku. "Oi teme! Ini aku! Orang yang kau temui ketika kau mengakses Deity God Mode." kata orang itu. "Aku yang lama, huh? Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Rizevim sedang merencana sesuatu yang buruk. Dia ingin menggunakan tiruan dari Issei yang diciptakan oleh Merlina untuk membawa Gremory-san ke sisi Rizevim." kata aku yang lama. "Waduh! Dimana Gremory-san sekarang." tanya aku. "Dia ada di Ruang Klub." kata aku yang lama. "Beritahu yang lain sebelum terlambat. Waktumu hanya 30 menit lagi." kata aku yang lama. "Sampai jumpa, diriku yang baru." kata aku yang lama. "Sama-sama diriku yang lama." kataku. Lalu, aku tertidur.

Matthew's Mindscape end(End Matthew's POV)

"Kita harus ke ruang klub, sekarang!" kata Matthew yang terbangun dari pingsannya. "Kenapa?" tanya yang lain. "Demi keselamatan Gremory-san, Rizevim berencana untuk menggunakannya sebagai bonekanya. Ingat ketika Issei berubah jadi seekor naga?" kata Matthew. "Ya." kata yang lain. "Waktu Issei kembali ke wujud semula, zirahnya pecah dan pecahannya ada disana. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan yang ada di dalamnya." kata Matthew, lalu, dia memalingkan pandangannya ke Issei. "Issei, ada kemungkinan kalau ini terjadi karena kau yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Buchou'. Dia pikir kau hanya melihatnya sebagai tuanmu, bukan gadismu." kata Matthew. "Sial, seharusnya aku memanggilnya dengan namanya ketika kita hanya berdua." kata Issei. "Ayo cepat!" kata Matthew. Lalu, semua begegas lari menuju ruang klub.

Sementara itu, di tempat Rosswiesse. Dia ada di jalanan dekat Akademi Kuoh. Dia sedang tergesa-gesa. "Pecahan zirah Juggernaut Drive Issei ada ditanga Rizevim. Dengan bantuan Merlina, dia membuat tiruan dari Issei. Sekarang, tiruan itu sedang datang menuju tempat Rias dan dia sudah masuk. "Sial, aku terlambat." kata Rossweisse. "Rossweisse-sensei!" teriak Matthew yang berlari bersama Issei, Kiba, Gasper, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Yurume, Marcelia, Aori, dan Athena. "Ayo kita ke ruang klub sebelum Rias terhipnotis!" kata Matthew. "Athena, panggil Shida kemari!" kata Matthew. "Baik, Matthew-kun." katanya. Lalu, Athena menghilang. "Ayo kita ketempat Rias!" kata Matthew yang menunjuk tempat itu.

Sementara itu, di Ruang klub. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang bernama Rias sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, di depannya merupakan sebuah rumah dengan gaya Victoria. Dia sedang duduk di kursi yang menandakan kalau dia adalah ketua klub di sana. Di mejanya, terdapat segelas teh yang terseduh hangat dan beberapa kertas yang ada disampingnya. ' _Ise-kun memanggilku 'Buchou', ugh, aku ingin dia memanggilku 'Rias'. Kapan ya aku bisa dipanggil seperti itu?_ ' Batin Rias yang sedang galau karena dipanggil dengan sebutan yang sama bahan di saat mereka hanya berdua. Lalu, dia meminum teh hasil seduhannya sendiri. ' _Ini rasanya tidak buruk. Tapi siapa itu? Aku merasakan ada seseorang didepanku_.' batin Rias. Lalu, "Buchou," kata orang itu

* * *

Ending: Give Me Secret - StylipS

* * *

Siapakah yang berdiri di depan Rias? Apakah Matthew dan kawan-kawannya bisa datang dengan tepat waktu?

Oh ya ini rencanaku selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Yaitu, memperbaiki chapter sebelumnya (yang kurang dari 10.000 kata), bersama dengan prequel nya. Kali ini, Review berupa kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Agar aku bisa memperbaiki chapter sebelumnya. Aku juga butuh beta-reader untuk kedua ficku yang sekarang sedang kuurus (FuNe dan Wanderer's Box(bahasa inggris)). Akhir kata,

Review, Fav, Follow Please...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 - Rias' Frustation part 2

Chapter 14 - Rias' frustration part II

Disebuah ruangan dengan gaya victoria, terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah darah sepinggang dan memakai seragam lengkapnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih seakan cintanya terhadap seseorang tidak dirasakan orang itu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan seragamnya yang digunakan sebagai blazer dengan baju merah dibaliknya, tidak lupa dengan wajah dan rambut coklatnya yang khas. "Buchou." kata orang itu. "Ise-kun, bukannya kau sedang bermain video game bersama Matthew dan yang lainnya." tanya gadis itu. "Rias-buchou, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan." katanya dengan nada sensual yang berhasil membuat pipi si gadis ini memerah. Lalu, entah apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah urusan kita.

* * *

Opening: BLESS YoUr NAME

* * *

Sementara itu, di depan bangunan itu terdapat beberapa orang. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah Matthew, Issei, Kiba, Gasper, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Yurume, Marcelia, Aori, Athena, dan Rossweisse. Didepan mereka ada seorang gadis dengan tudung penyihir, berambut ungu dengan rambut panjang dan dikepang, tidak lupa dengan tongkat sihirnya. "Halo saudariku dan teman-temannya." kata orang itu dengan senyuman yang mengandung kejahatan didalamnya. Marcelia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan, seperti menemukan seseorang yang tidak diinginkannya. "Siapa kau!?" tanya Matthew yang mengeluarkan kusanaginya melalui "Sword Summon".

Gadis itu langsung berbicara. "Namaku, Merlina. Aku dan saudariku, Marcelia, berasal dari keturunan langsung dari Merlin." kata gadis itu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan saudariku," kata gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mendekatinya!" kata Matthew. Lalu, gadis bernama Merlina sedang tertawa. "Hahaha... Apa salahnya jika aku bertemu dengan saudariku. Marcelia, saudariku, bergabunglah ke Khaos Brigade. Kita akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak ada hentinya." katanya. "Aku tidak akan bergabung!" kata Marcelia yang segera memanggil "Staff of Merlin" untuk menyerang Merlina. "Hmm... Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti, saudariku." kata Merlina."Sini..." kata Matthew yang berlari ke dia sebelum itu untuk menyabetnya dengan Kusanagi. Tetapi, dia menghilang setelah itu, dan Matthew terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Matthew yang terjatuh langsung bangun dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aduh... Ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana. At least kita bisa mencegat aksi Klon-Issei untuk merasuk Rias!" kata Matthew yang segera bangun dan mengajak yang lainnya untuk berlari. Lalu, Issei mendahului Matthew dan mendobrak pintu itu. "Sial!" kata Issei yang melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. "Apa kita ter.. Sialan!" kata Matthew yang awalnya ingin menanya tapi kaget karena melihat hal yang sama. "Rias-Onesama!" kata Asia yang menangis di belakang. "Rias-Buchou!" kata Koneko yang kaget. "Rias!" kata Akeno yang ikut kaget akan hal ini. "Ini semua ulah saudariku." kata Marcelia yang langsung pundung di tanah begitu melihat hal ini. "Tenang, Marcelia, aku tahu rasanya." kata Aori yang berusaha untuk menghiburnya dengan memegang pundaknya.

"Tuan, kami dat.." kata dua suara yang sangat familiar, setelah Matthew melihat ke arah sumber suara itu, muncul dua gadis, yang satu berambut hitam memakai baju hitam, celana sepaha berwarna biru tua dan sebuah sandal, satunya lagi "Yachi, Tifa, bukan saatnya!" kata Matthew. "Sebaiknya, kalian pergi bantu guru-guru dalam rapat mereka disana!" kata Matthew yang langsung memasang kuda-kudanya, dia sudah siap seperti seakan menghadapi sebuah perang. "K-Kau!" kata Issei. Rias hanya memasang senyumnya, senyumnya itu seakan dia memiliki rencana jahat dan itu sudah terselesaikan. "Buchou!" kata Issei yang pergi menujunya. Tapi, Rias segera membuat lingkaran sihir dan Issei tertabrak lingkaran itu. Lalu, dia terlempar ke belakang ksetelah itu.

Lalu, klon dari Issei itu tertawa. "Hahaha sudah waktunya!" katanya yang membuat lingkaran sihir keatas. Lalu, sinar mengelilingi mereka berdua dan mereka menghilang setelah sinar itu memudar. "Sial!" kata Issei yang memukul tangannya ketanah. [ **Partner, pemilikku sebelumnya sudah mengalami hal yang sama.** ] kata Ddraig yang menghiburnya. "Ise-kun." kata Akeno yang segera mendekati Issei. "Ise-san, semoga Rias-Oneesama mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya." kata Asia yang segera mendekati Issei. "Ise-senpai," kata Koneko yang berdiri dari belakang, merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian ini. Yang lain hanya bisa berdiri dengan rasa tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut hitam, memakai kimono, memiliki dua telinga di kepalanya dan dua ekor di belakangnya muncul. "Kuroka." kata Issei yang mendesis setelah mendengar hal itu. Issei segera berdiri di depan Koneko untuk melindunginya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Koneko-chan!" kata Issei . "Aku tidak disini untuk itu, Nya~" kata wanita bernama Kuroka itu dengan nada yang bermain-main. "Aku datang disini untuk dua hal, Nya~. Pertama, Vali memanggilmu, Nya~. Kedua, Aku ingin membuat anak dengan Sekiryutei, Nya~" katanya yang segera mendekati Issei. Lalu, Koneko berdiri di depannya mencegat 'aksi' si Kuroka. "Nee-chan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan Ise-senpai." gumamnya yang tidak terdengar. "Shirone-chan sudah mulai agresif terhadap kakaknya, Nya~." kata Kuroka. Lalu, seorang dengan pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang pembisinis, berkacamata dan berambut pirang.

Matthew langsung datang dan mencegat. "Kalau itu masalah pertarungan Sekiryutei dan Hakuryukou, sebaiknya lupakan saja." kata Matthew yang menodongkan kusanaginya kepada Kuroka. "Oh, si Nana Hoshi Ryu O, sepertinya aku bertemu dua naga dalam satu tempat, Nya~" kata Kuroka yang menjilat punggung tangannya seperti kucing. "Vali-sama tidak ingin melawanmu. Dia ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu." kata Arthur. "Ya sudah, Aori, Marcelia, Athena, Yachi, Tifa. Aku merasakaan hal aneh di rumah kita. Pergi ke apartemenku dan tetap disana hingga aku datang." kata Matthew yang melempar kuncinya ke Marcelia.

Lalu, Matthew mengambil napas untuk sebentar. "Kalian bisa jaga rumahku kan?" tanya Matthew. "Ya, Matthew-kun." kata Marcelia yang mengangguk. "Aku bisa. Tetapi, keadaan akan lebih kacau jika Raynare, Kalawarner, Gabriel, Katarea, dan Amaterasu datang ke rumah kita." kata Aori. "Serahkan pada kami." kata Yachi dan Tifa secara bersamaan. "Yachi, jangan jadi ular yang nakal, oke." kata Matthew. "Baik." kata Yachi. ' _Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat murid dari Susano-brengsek itu marah. Aku lebih menyukai tuanku yang baru dibanding yang lama_.' batin Yachi. "Tifa, kalau kau ingin jadi naga. Dalam bentuk kecilnya ya." kata Matthew yang mengingatkan Tifa. "Baik, lagipula tombak nagamu sudah cukup untuk itu." kata Tifa. "Aku akan jaga." Kata Athena.

Issei segera berlari bersama Arthur untuk menemui Vali disebuah tempat. Koneko dan Kuroka juga berlari tapi saling berdebat siapa yang akan mendapat Issei. "Tunggu kami!" kata Asia yang mengejar mereka. "Ara ara, jangan terlalu terburu-buru, ufufufu." kata Akeno yang segera menyusul mereka. "Ayo kita ke sana, Irina." kata Xenovia yang berlari. "Baik, Xenovia." kata Irina dengan semengatnya. "Uwaaa... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." kata Gasper yang menangis walau dia sudah memakai baju laki-laki. "Onii-chan, gendong aku." kata Yurume yang meminta kakanya, Kiba untuk menggendongnya. "Baiklah, Yurume." kata Kiba yang memberinya punggung untuk ia gendong. "Yurume! Kau berat sekali." kata Kiba yang merasa keberatan membawa Yurume. "Nii-chan jahat! Aku minta digendong oleh Ise Nii-chan saja." kata Yurume yang segera turun. "Ise Nii-chan, gendong aku." kata Yurume yang berjalan ke arah Issei.

"Baiklah Yurume." kata Issei yang memberinya punggung untuk digendong. 'Ddraig ini terlalu berat!' kata Issei. [ **Ohohohoho, sesuatu yang empuk ada dipunggungku.** ] kata Ddraig yang kemesumannya sedang kumat. 'JANGAN SEPERTI ITU! BERI AKU BOOST!' kata Issei. [ **Baiklah, baiklah. BOOST!** ] kata Ddraig. 'Lebih baik.' kata Issei. "Ise-san, aku juga ingin degendong!" kata Asia yang menangis dibelakangnya. "Ara ara, Yurume sudah membuat gerak gerik untuk mendekati Ise-kun." kata Akeno yang hanya bisa tertawa dibelakang. "Ise-kun, gendong aku juga." kata Irina yang hanya bisa cemburu melihat aksi Yurume. Matthew hanya melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. "Kenapa kita tidak pakai lingkaran sihir saja?" tanya Matthew dengan penasaran.

Arthur dan Kuroka saling bertatapan. "Sihir kami hanya bisa menampung kami berdua." kata Arthur. "Senjutsu dan Youjutsu tidak mengajarkan cara berpindah, Nya~." kata Kuroka. "Ya sudah." kata Matthew yang melompat kembali. "Shirone-chan, aku akan tidur bersama Sekiryutei-chin nanti malam, Nya." katanya yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Rias-buchou tidak akan senang dengan hal ini. Asia akan menangis karena ini. Kau bisa disetrum Akeno, dipukuli oleh aku, dan dipotong dengan pedang suci milik Xenovia dan Irina karena ini." kata Koneko dengan nada dingin. "Aduh, susah sekali ya, Nya." kata Kuroka.

Lalu, mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan rambut perak tua dengan mata biru. Dia memakai baju V-neck hijau tua. Dengan blazer kulit berwarna hitam, juga celana jeans burgundy dengan rantai perak terkulai dibawah celana tersebut dan tiga bab kulit hitam mengelilingi betis kanannya. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. "Vail..." kata Issei yang menggeram, tapi pria bernama Vali itu mengangkat tangannya. "Tenang, aku disini datang untuk membantumu. Arthur bisa membawa kalian ke [Celah Dimensional] untuk mengembalikan Rias Gremory, Rizevim memakainya sebagai transportasi menuju markasnya." kata Vali. "Kalau Merlina berhasil membuat kalian terhipnotis dengan sihirnya, kalian akan bergabung dibawah kuasanya." Lanjut Vali yang menjentikkan jarinya.

Lalu, Vali mengangkat suaranya. "Arthur, bukalah jalan menuju [Celah Dimensional]." kata Vali yang memberi jalan. "Terima kasih banyak, Vali." kata Issei. "Hmm, bukan masalah, aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan Sekiryutei yang galau." kata Vali. "Nya~, dan aku tidak ingin melihat Sekiryutei galau, Nya~" kata Kuroka yang menjilat pipi Issei. Hanya saja, Koneko menariknya. Koneko menariknya dengan keras. "Nya~ Aku mau dekat dengan Sekiryutei." keluhnya karena ditarik oleh adiknya. "Tidak bisa kubiarkan." kata Koneko dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "Turunkan aku disini." kata Yurume yang meminta Issei untuk menurunkan gendongannya. Lalu, Issei menurunkan Yurume dari gendongannya.

Arthur segera mengambil pedangnya. "Caliburn!" kata Arthur lalu menghunuskan pedangnya kearah diagonal. "Waktu kalian hanya satu jam, kalau lebih, kalian akan dipaksa untuk keluar dari sini." kata Arthur. "Kami masuk dulu ya." kata Matthew yang memasuki portal itu bersama dengan Issei. Lalu, yang lain menyusul dari belakang. Setelah mereka semua masuk, mereka dikelilingi dengan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam. Di depan mereka ada satu orang, dia memiliki surai merah yang sangat familiar, dengan panjang sepinggang, dan memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang lainnya. "Rias-buchou!" kata Xenovia, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, dan Irina secara bersamaan. "Rias!" kata Akeno. Rossweisse hanya bisa diam dari belakang. "Buchou!" kata Issei. "Rias-Onee-sama!" kata Asia.

Namun, suara mereka tidak di dengar. Rias hanya memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan muka sedih seakan perasaannya tidak diterma oleh seseorang yang dicintainya. "Rias!" kata Akeno yang mendekati Rias hanya saja dia terpantul ke belakang. "Akeno-san!" kata Issei yang menangkap Akeno. "Gremory-san!" kata Matthew yang memegang kusanaginya dengan kencang lalu maju menuju Rias. Tapi, dia juga terpantul kebelakang. "Sialan..." kata Matthew yang berdiri kembali dan lari menuju Rias untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, dia terlempar lagi kebelakang. "Buchou! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akeno-san dan Matthew-san?!" tanya Issei dengan nada heran seakan dia tidak terima melihat teman yang makan teman.

Rias hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu yang sama seperti tadi. "Ise-kun." katanya. Tapi, sebuah serpihan keluar dari dadanya dan dia berteriak. "Buchou!" kata Issei yang berteriak. "Rias-Onee-sama/Buchou!" yang lain ikut berteriak karena melihat Rias yang berteriak. Lalu, Aura merah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah zirah berwarna merah metalik yang hanya menutup dari kepala hingga kemaluannya. Menyisakan tangan dan paha yang terbuka. "Ini adalah pertarunganmu, Issei, aku tidak bisa menolongmu." kata Matthew yang memegang kusanaginya dengan erat. Lalu, Rias dengan cepat pergi menyerang Kiba yang ada di belakang mereka dan segera menembakkan [Power of Destruction]nya ke Asia.

Xenovia dengan refleksnya menggunakan Durandal untuk menahan serangannya. Tapi, dia terpantul. "Kiba, Xenovia!" teriak Issei. Lalu, dia melihat Akeno berdiri di depan Rias. "Rias, hentikan ini!" kata Akeno yang menghalangi tembakkan Rias dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Tapi, dia terpantul ke Issei, di mana dia menahannya setelah itu. "Issei, selamatkan Rias." kata Akeno. Lalu, dia berdiri didepan Issei. "Kalau [Celah Dimensional] dipengaruhi dengan kekuatan hati. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya." kata Akeno. "Bagaimana?" tanya Issei. "Bertarung dengan Rias." kata Akeno. "Akeno betul, Issei. Itu hanya satu-satunya cara." kata Matthew.

Issei hanya bisa bernafas. "Ya sudah, Ddraig, apa kau siap?" tanya Issei. [ **Aku siap membantumu, Partner. Yang penting, kau sentuh...** ] kata Ddraig. 'DIAM KAU, NAGA MESUM!' kata Issei kepada Ddraig. [ **Baiklah, baiklah, BOOST!** ] kata Ddraig. Lalu, Boosted Gear muncul dari tangan kirinya. "Maafkan aku, Buchou!" kata Issei yang datang ke Rias. Lalu, Rias dan Issei meluncur dengan kecepatannya dan saling menabrak. Issei dan Rias saling memukul dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat daripada petir. Lalu, Issei terpukul ke belakang dan Matthew menangkap badannya. "Issei, dia sudah menjadi dua kali lebih kuat." kata Matthew. "Dengan Buchou? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu padanya!" kata Issei.

Lalu, Akeno menjawab, "Aku tahu itu menyakitkan bagimu. Tapi, itu caranya." kata Akeno. "Jangan begitu, Ise-san." kata sebuah suara. "Asia!" kata Issei. "Rias-Onee-sama, tolong selamatkan dia!" kata Asia. "Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Issei. "Buchou..." kata Issei sambil menatapnya. Lalu, dia memanggil [Boosted Gear]nya. "Buchou, kalau itu yang kau inginkan, ayo kita lakukan." kata Issei. "SIALAN!" Teriak Issei yang aslinya tidak ingin melakukan ini.

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Zirah berwarna merah metalik menutup badan Issei dengan sebuah gem hijau zamrud ditengahnya. Matanya berwarna hijau dan memiliki dua kumis kuning metalik di helmnya. Lalu dengan tambahan kekuatan, Issei meluncur ke Rias. Sementara Rias membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan [Power of Destrcution]nya ke Issei. Issei baru sadar saat jarak [Power of Destruction]nya hanya tinggal 5 meter. Matthew langsung meluncur dan menaruh kusanaginya di pinggang. "Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" kata Matthew yang menarik pedangnya dengan segenap kekuatannya. Lalu, [Power of Destruction]nya lenyap dari hadapan mereka berdua. "Makasih, Matthew-san." kata Issei dengan nada lega seakan dia lolos dari kematian. Lalu, Matthew melempar badan Issei dari belakang.

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

Lalu, Issei meluncur dengan kepala yang mengenai perut Rias. Rias terlempar dengan sangat cepat akibat serangan milik Issei. Lalu, Rias dengan cepat bangun dan menyerang Issei kembali. Issei berhasil menahannya. "Buchou! Tolong sadarlah!" kata Issei yang menahan serangannya. ' _Sakit!_ ' batin Issei yang menahan serangan Rias. "Buchou! Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih parah daripada yang ini!" kata Issei yang terus menahan serangan Rias. "Issei, apa kau seorang idiot?!" tanya Matthew yang berteriak. "Aku sudah bilang alasan kenapa Rias menjadi seperti ini. Kau seharusnya..." kata Matthew. Hanya saja, ada sebuah teriakan berasal dari belakangnya.

"Kya!" kata suara itu. Ternyata itu suara milik Asia. "Uwaaa!" teriak Gasper. Koneko hanya diam saja. "Aaaahhhhh..." kata Xenovia dan Irina yang jatuh bersamaan. "Tolong aku!" kata Rossweisse. Matthew berhasil menarik tangannya, hanya saja tarikkannya terlalu kuat, sehingga, dia harus melepaskannya. "Ahhhhh..." teriak Rossweisse yang terjatuh. Kiba juga menyusul setelah Rossweisse. "Ise-kun! Ini pertarunganmu, selesaikanlah!" kata Akeno yang ikut terjatuh. "Issei! Pikirkan kenapa Rias menjadi begini. Itu harus dijawab oleh dirimu sendiri, kepintaran sangat dibutuhkan oleh Iblis Kelas Tinggi." kata Matthew yang ikut tertarik dengan tarikkan tersebut.

* * *

Issei's POV

* * *

Semua sudah membantuku, terutama Matthew-san dan Akeno-san. Tetapi, semua malah tertarik ke bawah, hanya aku sendirian dengan Rias disini. Kita mulai terbawa ke [Kegelapan Abadi], sampai kita kesana, kita akan mati. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini. Rias menembakkan [Power of Destruction]nya kepadaku secara bertubi-tubi. Ddraig berikan aku kekuatanmu. [ **Baik, asal kau pegang...** ] kata Ddraig. 'DIAM KAU NAGA MESUM, BUKAN SAATNYA!' kataku yang marah-marah. Dasar naga mesum, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu disaat seperti ini. [ **Baiklah,** **BOOST! X12** ] kata Ddraig. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, Rias." kataku yang mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melakukan "Multiple Dragon Shot"nya.

"Rias..."

"Rias..."

"Rias..."

Tiba-tiba, zirah kami pecah dan Rias langsung terbawa ke pelukanku. Serpihannya terbang sendiri dan membentuk aku yang palsu tadi. "Wah wah wah, kau sepertinya menang, eh." kata Klonku. Lalu, dia berubah menjadi naga yang sama seperti wujud Juggenaut Drive tidak sempurnaku. Lalu, dia berteriak dan Buchou mengeluarkan sayapnya dan menghindari serangan dari naga itu. Lalu, dia bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kami. "Sialan, kalau seperti ini terus, kita akan kalah." kataku. Merlina menggunakan kelemahan yang ada di hatiku dan Buchou. "Issei?" tanya Buchou. Itu benar. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Apapun yang menghalangi kita, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Tidak peduli berapa kali itu datang. Aku akan menyelamatkan Buchou!

[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!** ]

Flashback

Seorang Maou dengan pakaian khusus dan berambut hijau memasuki sesuatu kebadanku. "Aku hanya menguji potensial yang lebih tinggi yang ada di bidakmu. Walau tidak sempurna tapi itu layak diuji." katanya.

End Flashback

Lalu, Naga itu membuka sesuatu dari dadanya. Terlihat sebuah batu yang berwarna hijau zamrud ditengah-tengahnya, lalu dia menembakkan sesuatu. Lalu, aku menaruh Buchou dibelakangku. "Buchou, , tolong menjadi orang yang sama seperti yang aku kenal. Walaupun ada titik lemah darimu yang tersembunyi." kataku. Buchou hanya melihatku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Itu bukan masalah, tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk melawan titik lemah itu." kata Issei. Lalu, dua meriam muncul dari kedua pundakku. Meriam itu memiliki sisi yang berwarna merah metalik dengan hijau zamrud ditengah-tengahnya. Kamipun bertukar tembakkan.

Lalu, ada seseorang yang muncul di samping kananku setelah kami bertukar tembakkan. Sebuah zirah inggris emas dengan aura emas mengelilinginya, dia memegang sebuah katana hitam sambil mengumpulkan api, petir, dan angin. "Makan ini, UNI-ELEMENTAL BEAM ATTACK!" kata sosok itu. Lalu, sinar yang terbuat dari campuran api, petir, dan angin menghantam sinar yang ada di depannya. Sinar itu pun langsung menghajar naga yang ada di depan mereka dan naga itu hilang seketika. "Matthew-san?" tanya kami berdua. "Ya, itu aku." kata sosok itu lalu zirahnya menghilang hanya menyisakan bagian _Chestplate_ dari zirah tersebut dan warnanya berubah menjadi abu-abu besi. Lalu, terlihatlah siapa yang ada dibalik helm itu. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berjabrik hitam dengan seragam kuoh yang bernama Matthew.

Aku dan Buchou kaget karena, tidak hanya dia yang masuk. Tapi, setelah kami melihat di area sekelilingnya. Ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih seleher, dengan pakaian hitam. Lalu, disebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memiliki badan muskular. Mereka membawa sebuah gitar. "Matthew-san, kenapa kau undang Shida(Oh ya, yang kumaksud adalah Shida dari Brave Frontier) dan Susano disini?" tanya Issei setelah seluruh zirahnya ikut menghilang. "Rahasia." kata Matthew. Lalu, mereka semua tertarik ke bawah. Mereka seperti tercebur air. Lalu, ada naga raksasa berwarna merah dengan empat sayap dibelakangnya "Great Red." kataku. Lalu, dia hanya lewat.

* * *

Third POV

* * *

Lalu, mereka semua dibawa ke suatu tempat. Terdapat bintang jatuh di angkasa dan kita berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat berpasir dan ombak bergelora dengan lembutnya Anehnya ada satu orang lagi, dia memakai pakaian yang biasa dipakai rocker dan memiliki rambut merah. Lalu, Issei dan Rias sedang duduk berdua hanya beberapa senti dari ujung ombak itu. "Dimana kita?" tanya Rias. "Siapa tahu? Sebelum aku sadar, kita sudah disini." kata Issei. "Oh begitu." kata Rias. Lalu, Rias memegang pipi Issei. "Kau terluka lagi? Maafkan aku." kata Rias.

Lalu, Issei tersenyum. "Ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Yang penting aku bisa disisimu, Rias." kata Issei. Lalu, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju laut. "Aku tidak ingin kau hanya untuk diriku sendiri atau semacamnya. Aku berpikir demikian." kata Rias. Lalu, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sebaliknya kau memanggilku Buchou, aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku Rias. Itu adalah keinginan kecil yang kumiliki, dan kau barusan mewujudkannya." katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Issei datang ke Rias. "Ayo pulang, ke semua orang, Rias." kata Issei.

"Rias..."

"Rias..."

"Rias..."

Lalu, Rias hanya bisa melihatnya dengan muka memerah dan berlinang air mata. Lalu mereka berciuman. Sementara itu, dibelakang mereka, terdapat tiga orang. Yaitu, Matthew, Shida, dan Susano. Shida sedang mengeluarkan banyak busa dari mulutnya dan berkata "Urg... AKU ADALAH SEORANG JONES! (JOmblo ngeNES)" kata Shida sambil terus mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. "Tenang, tenang, bukannya kau ada Lunaris?" tanya Matthew yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya. "Zelvahua(dari Brave Frontier) memergoki aku berselingkuh dengan Lunaris(Dari Brave Frontier), lalu mereka berdua langsung menamparku." kata Shida. "Akhirnya, kita putus dan aku jadi jones. Mereka memilih Hadaron(dari Brave Frontier) dan Yuufa(dari Brave Frontier) karena ini." kata Shida. Matthew langsung menampar Shida untuk menyadarkannya. "Daripada begitu, lampiaskan saja pakai gitar!" kata Matthew yang mengambil gitarnya. "Aku setuju," kata Susano. "Baiklah." kata Shida.

Lalu, Rias yang mendengar alunan gitar itu langsung melepas ciumannya dari mulut Issei. "Aku ingin bernyanyi setelah mendengar alunan gitar itu." kata Rias. "Lagu apa, Rias?" tanya Issei. Lalu, beberapa cupid muncul diatas mereka dan bunga sakura berjatuhan disekitar mereka. ' _Alunan gitar ini, ini kan lagu 'First Love' yang dinyanyikan Nikka Costa_ (Author sama sekali ngak punya!) _._ ' batin Rias yang mengetahui judul lagu ketika Matthew dan yang lainnya bermain gitar. "Ini lagu cinta apa lagu sedih?" tanya Matthew ke Shida. "Lagu ini sering kupakai untuk menggombali mereka berdua." kata Shida. "Dasar, pantas saja Hades selalu kesal dengannya." kata Susano

"Everyone can see." Rias pun bernyanyi dan segera mundur beberapa langkah dari Issei. "There's a change in me," Riaspun menaruh tangannya di tengah-tengah dadanya sambil menyanyikan bagian itu. "They all say I'm not the same kid I used to be." Rias pun maju beberapa langkah ke Issei sambil menyanyikan itu. "Don't go out and play, I just dream all day" Rias pun memegang pipi Issei sambil menyanyikan bagian itu. "They don't know what's wrong with me And I'm too shy to say" Rias yang memegang tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya di depan roknya. Lalu, para cupid menarik napasnya.

"It's my first love," Rias pun menyanyikan bagian itu sambil mengangkat dan menurunkan kembali pundaknya seperti gadis yang malu-malu mengakui cintanya pada seseorang yang menjadi idamannya sambil menyanyikan itu, lalu para cupid menyanyikan bagian yang sama. "what I dreaming of." Rias pun maju dan menaruh telunjuknya dengan lembut sambil menyanyikan bagian itu. "When I go to bed, when I lay my head upon my pillow, don't know what to do." Rias pun menyanyikan bagian itu sambil memundurkan beberapa langkah dari Issei. "My first love, thinks that I'm too young, he doesn't even know, wish that I could show him what I'm feeling. Coz I'm feeling my first love" Rias menyanyikan bagian itu dengan bantuan paduan suara para cupid yang terbang ke sana kemari. Sambil menyanyi, Rias berdansa sedikit.

"Mirror on the wall, is he care at all, will he ever notice me, could he ever fall." Rias menyanyikan bagian ini sambil berdiri tegak dan menarik punggungnya ke belakang untuk beberapa derajat secara pelan dan mendorongnya kembali. "Tell me teddy bear, why love is so unfair, will he ever find a way, and answer to my pray." Rias segera membuat posisi doa seperti Asia setelah menyanyikan bagian ini. "It's my first love, what I dreaming of, when I go to bed, when I lay my head upon my pillow, don't know what to do." Rias menyanyikan bagian ini dengan suara yang lebih kencang dengan nada yang sama, diiringi dengan paduan suara cupid yang menembakkan panahnya ke Issei. "My first love, thinks that I'm too young, he doesn't even know, wish that I could show him what I'm feeling, coz I'm feeling my first love." kata Rias yang mulai mendekati Issei dan merangkul lehernya dengan kedua tangannya seperti seorang gadis ingin mencium pacarnya.

"my first love." Rias mengakhiri lagunya dengan mencium Issei dan memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu, sinar putih menyelimuti area yang berada di sekitar mereka. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Matthew. "Kenapa lagi ini?" tanya Shida. "Sepertinya mereka menarik kita kembali." kata Susano. Setelah sinar itu menghilang, mereka sudah kembali di dunia nyata. Ternyata mereka tidak sendiri, ada Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Yurume, Kiba, Rossweisse, Vali, Kuroka, dan Arthur. Semua gadis yang melihat ini hanya bisa cemburu. "Ise-san, aku juga ingin dicium!" kata Asia yang berlinang air mata dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. "Ara ara, sepertinya mereka sangat mesra, aku akan kesusahan untuk mendapat Ise-kun, ufufufu." kata Akeno yang hanya bisa tertawa. "Ise-nii-chan, aku juga ingin." kata Yurume. "Ise-senpai... Aku juga ingin dicium olehmu." gumam Koneko.

"Rias-buchou, kau sangat curang!" kata Xenovia yang dari belakang cemburu. "Aku seorang malaikat, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan Ise-kun." kata Irina. "Uweeeeeee, kapan aku punya pacar!" tangis Rossweisse yang hanya bisa gigit jari setelah melihat Issei dan Rias berciuman dengan mesranya. ' _Akan kupakai dia untuk membuat Sekiryutei marah dan bertarung denganku, hehehehe..._ ' batin Vali dengan liciknya. "Nya, aku ingin sekali melakukannya, Nya!" kata Kuroka yang hanya bisa cemburu. Kiba dan Arthur hanya bisa tertawa dari belakang. Shida memegang dadanya dan jatuh. Tidak lupa kalau dia juga mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. "Shida, jangan seperti itu." kata Matthew yang menamparnya. "Aku ingin segera pulang, aku tidak ingin dipukul Amaterasu." kata Susano yang menghilang.

Sementara itu

Seorang gadis yang memakai jubah berkerudung dengan rambut ungu yang dikepang, mata berwarna kuning dan membawa satu tongkat melihat sesuatu yang ada di bagian kristal yang ada di tongkatnya dengan tatapan marah. "Urgh! Mereka berhasil mengacaukanku. Aku akan membuat mereka membayar hal ini!" kata gadis itu. "Merlina, masih ada aku." kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pendek yang memakai baju sekolah jepang pada umunya dan sabuk Tiongkok kuno. "Cao Cao, lakukan apa yang kau mau. Yang penting, buat kita menang." kata gadis bernama Merlina itu. "Baiklah, Merlina, setelah ini, kita akan menculik Yasaka, pemimpin para Youkai dan membuat kekacauan di sana!" kata laki-laki bernama Cao Cao itu.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchisenya milik Ichiei Ishibumi. Brave Frontier dan segala franchisenya milik Gumi Inc. Lagu yang di masukkan milik artisnya masing-masing**

 **Fakta khusus Arondight: Pedang ini tidak bisa di panggil/di ubah jika pemiliknya belum mencapai tahapan Juggernaut Drive. Pedang ini milik Lancelot menurut cerita Arthurian.**

 **Please review, Follow, Fav... (Author sujud ke tanah)**

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15 - Jalan-jalan ke Kyoto

**Dislaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchisenya bukan milikku, milik Ichiei Ishibumi. Lagu-lagu yang di masukkan di sini bukan milikku.**

Chapter 15 - Jalan-Jalan ke Kyoto!

Pagi heri yang cerah, Matthew sedang berjalan sambil dikerubut oleh beberapa gadis, tentunya mereka adalah Marcelia, Aori, Raynare, Athena, Kalawarner, Gabriel, dan Amaterasu. Anehnya, ia melihat Issei dan kawan-kawan membawa sebuah koper untuk masing-masing orang. "Lah, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Matthew dengan penasarannya. "Matthew-san, kami mau ke Kyoto, seluruh anggota klub akan pergi kesana." kata Issei. "Hah, ada apa kita kesana?" tanya Aori. "Apakah kita akan berlibur?" tanya Marcelia. "Tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi, kita akan menyelamatkan pemimpin Youkai yang diculik oleh Khaos Brigade." kata Rias yang muncul dari belakang.

* * *

Opening: HARUKAZE - SCANDAL(opening terakhirnya Bleach)

* * *

Lalu, Amaterasu langsung mengambil napas. "Kami kemarin rapat disana, ini tentang persekutuan kita melawan Khaos Brigade, kami meminta bantuan mereka untuk melawan Fraksi Pahlawan yang dipimpin oleh Cao Cao dan Fraksi Penyihir yang dipimpin oleh Merlina." kata Amaterasu. "Tapi, menurut info kami, ada seorang penyihir yang tidak menyetujui hal ini, dan dia sedang dibawah perlindungan orang Grigori." kata Gabriel yang melanjutkan kata dari Amaterasu. "Tapi, dia berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki dan seorang pixy." kata Amaterasu. "Hah? Tunggu sebentar, dia pasti sedang di Kyoto." kata Matthew. "Ya, dia sedang berjalan bersama Azazel yang asik melihat gadis-gadis Youkai yang memiliki badan yang lumayan. Anak pemimpin Youkai adalah salah satunya." kata Gabriel.

Tiba-tiba, gadis seukuran Koneko berambut pirang sepunggung dengan ukuran dadanya yang tidak biasa besarnya, memakai dress biru ada dibelakang Issei , sambil mengatakan. "Issei-nii-chan, gendong aku." kata anak itu. "Enak saja, kali ini aku yang akan meminta Ise-san meggendongku." kata gadis pirang yang memakai pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh biarawati. "Sudahlah, Yurume-chan, Asia-chan, jangan bertarung." kata Issei yang menenangkan dua gadis yang bertengkar. "Ara ara, sepertinya Asia sedang cemburu." kata gadis dengan rambut hitam dengan kuncir kuda, yang memakai dress santai berwarna hitam. "Akeno-san, aku tidak cemburu." kata Asia yang mengembungkan pipinya.

Lalu, ada yang menarik lengan baju Issei. "Ise-senpai, gendong aku." kata gadis kecil berambut putih seleher dengan baju merah dengan jejak kaki kucing berwarna di bagian bawahnya. "Enak saja, kau Koneko, jangan ambil kesempatan dibalik kesempitan!" kata Asia dan Yurume yang langsung bertengkar dengan motif kecemburuan. "Ise-nii-chan/-san/-senpai akan menggendongku." kata mereka bertiga sambil berkelahi. "Ada ada saja mereka." kata Matthew yang menarik napas.

Matthew tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia, Aori, Marcelia, dan Athena juga lupa mengemas koper mereka. "Ayo kita ke rumah dan kemas koper kita lebih dahulu, sampai jumpa beberapa menit lagi." kata Matthew yang langsung lari. Disusul oleh Marcelia, Aori, dan Athena. Amaterasu, Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Gabriel hanya bisa tertawa karena mereka sudah memiliki akomodasi di sana. "Kalau tidak salah ingat, Odin-sama memberi kamar hotel first class untuk Mashu Ryuno dan para gadisnya, termasuk kita." kata Raynare. "Ya, kita bisa diam-diam ke tempat tidurnya Matthew atau menariknya untuk tidur bersama kita." kata Kalawarner. "Aku setuju, namun, Susano akan melarangku." kata Amaterasu yang langsung pundung mengingat Susano melarangnya tidur dengan Matthew.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Matthew dan yang lainnya telah kembali dengan satu koper dibelakang mereka. "Ohohohohohoho, pakaian yang bagus." kata seorang kakek tua yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Odin-sama! Jangan seperti itu, kita akan memalukan Valhalla." kata seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian valkrie dengan rambut putih panjang. "Bagaimana kau akan punya pacar jika kau seperti itu, Rossweisse?" Kata Odin. "UWAAAAA! AKU INGIN PUNYA PACAR!" kata Valkrie yang bernama Rossweise. "Kasian sekali, aku doakan agar kau punya pacar." kata Irina yang menepuk pundak Rossweisse. Sementara itu, Matthew mulai merasa kalau Aura Isseu bukanlah Aura Iblis, tapi lebih ke arah sesuatu yang lebih hebat. Bukan Aura Sekiryutei tapi, sesuatu yang sangat kuat. "Issei-kun

Lalu, ada yang datang menuju Matthew dan Issei. "Kau tidak menyentuh putriku kan?" tanya seorang yang sangat tinggi. "Bukan aku, Baraqiel-san, Issei yang melakukan." kata Matthew. "Apa? Baraqiel-san, aku tidak melakukannya, dia yang mendekat dan ingin aku menyentuhnya." kata Issei yang langsung panik. [ **Partner, aku suka kalau kau menyentuhnya, aku akan membiarkanmu mengakses Balance Breaker dengan cepat** **, tapi dengan Buchoumu itu baru yang paling baik.** ] kata Ddraig. 'Semenjak aku menyentuh dada Buchou, kau terus bertingkah seperti itu, Ddraig.' kata Issei. [ **Kau malah membuatku kembali ke diriku yang dulu.** ] keluh Ddraig.

Lancelot langsung berkomunikasi dengam Matthew. ( **Aku iri dengannya...** ) gumam Lancelot. 'Dasar mesum...' kata Matthew yang memukul zirahnya. ( **Auw... Sakit...** ) keluh Lancelot yang dipukul oleh Matthew. "Siapa yang sentuh putriku..." kata Baraqiel yang memasang tatapan garang pada Matthew dan Issei. "Issei yang melakukannya." kata Matthew sambil menunjuk Issei. "Bukan aku, dia yang ingin aku menyentuhnya dan aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya." kata Issei yang panik akibat hal ini. "Okelah kalau begitu." kata Baraqiel yang menghembuskan napasnya. "Kalau kalian sentuh putriku, kusetrum kalian." kata Baraqiel yang memasang tatapan garang.

Lalu, Rias segera datang ke mereka. "Sudah... Sudah... Ayo kita pergi ke Kyoto." kata Rias. "Benar juga, kalau kita begini, Fraksi Youkai akan memihak Khaos Brigade." kata Matthew yang baru sadar. "Kami akan berburu baju disana." kata Marcelia. "Untuk menggoda Matthew-kun." kata Raynare sambil menaruh tangan didepan mulutnya seperti Akeno yang ketawa seperti biasanya. "Matthew-kun milikku." kata Athena yang memasang muka Yandere. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku juga mau." kata Aori yang cemburu karena dia tidak ingin kalah dengan yang lainnya. ' _Padahal aku duluan yang mencoba untuk menciumnya, dan aku yang ada disampingnya sebelum dia menghilang dan kembali, tapi, kenapa aku yang belakangan?_ ' batin Aori sambil menggembungkan kirinya.

Lalu, dua gadis muncul dari belakang. Satu memiliki rambut biru muda sepinggang dengan baju santai yang memiliki warna sinkron dengan rambutnya dan mengenakan celana sepaha dengan warna hitam. Gadis satunya lagi memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung dengan kimono hitam yang memiliki motif bunga-bunga dengan aneka warna di bagian bawahnya, dan obi berwarna biru dipinggangnya. "Yachi, Tifa ada apa?" tanya Matthew kepada dua familiarnya dengan penasaran. "Aku rindu dengan rumahku, jadi aku ingin ikut dengan kalian, aku bosan di hutan familiar." kata gadis berkimono dengan nama Yachi itu. "Kalau aku, aku juga bosan disana, aku ikut untuk menyiksa _Sekiryutei_..." kata Tifa dengan kejamnya. Lalu, Issei segera bersembunyi dibalik Matthew. "Matthew-san, tolong aku.." kata Issei yang merinding ketakutan dibalik Matthew. "Kenapa, Issei?" tanya Matthew. "Dia..." kata Issei.

Flashback

Issei sedang melakukan push up, dia hanya mengenakan kaos dalam putih dan celana untuk latihan. Sambil push up, Tifa duduk dipunggung Issei dan memukul bokongnya. "Teruskan latihanmu, jangan malas." kata Tifa sambil memukul pantat Issei. "Ini terlalu berat, Tifa-san..." kata Issei yang mengeluh seberapa beratnya dia berlatih. Karena Tifa adalah wujud manusia dari Tiamat, sang Chaos Karma Dragon. Rias hanya bisa berdiri di belakang dengan rasa bersalah. "Salahkan Ddraig yang membunuh suamiku!" kata Tiamat yang terus memukul bokong Issei sambil menyuruhnya push up. "HAHAHA, ISSEI DISIKSA, HAHAHA!" kata seseorang dengan rambut botak. "Tunggu, lekuk badan gadis yang diatas Issei lebih bagus daripada Rias-Onee-sama!" kata laki-laki dengan rambut seleher dan memakai kacamata. "Sialan kau, Matsuda, Motohama!" kata Issei.

End Flashback

Lalu, Matsuda dan Motohama datang dengan koper mereka dan meledek Issei. "Bagaimana siksaannya, Issei?" tanya Matsuda. "Kalian kemana saja selama beberapa pertarungan terakhir." tanya Matthew yang memasang tatapan garang, seperti guru yang marah karena mengetahui muridnya membolos. "Kami sedang nonton "Mankitsu Happening" episode 4." kata Matsuda sambil merinding. "KALIAN! BAKA! KENAPA KALIAN BUKANNYA LATIHAN SEKERAS ISSEI DAN DUDUK TENANG KETIKA ADA PERISTIWA PENTING, BAGAIMANA KALIAN MAU KUAT KALAU BEGINI? BAGAIMANA KALIAN AKAN PUNYA PACAR KALAU BEGINI?!" kata Matthew sambil memukul mereka. "Matthew-san, tenang. Kalau kita tidak cepat, fraksi Youkai akan berpihak pada musuh." kata Issei yang menghiburnya. "Aslinya kami..." kata Matsuda.

Flashback (Matsuda POV)(agar mereka tidak terkesan hanya figuran)

Aku dan Motohama sedang asik bermain eroge dengan judul "Sakura Swim Club" dan mereka sedang melihat adegan terakhirnya. "OHOHOHOHO INI BETUL BETUL MANTAP!" kataku sambil berteriak. "UWOOOO! SEANDAINYA KITA BISA MENDAPATKAN MEREKA!" Kata Motohama. Lalu, kami melihat ada lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul dibawah kami dan kami terbawa ke tempat lain. Disana tidak ada Issei, maupun para idola sekolah. Melainkan semuanya memakai baju orang romawi pada zaman Caesar dan orang dengan pakaian yang biasa dikenakan Iblis kelas menengah, mereka semua sedang bertarung. Motohama pun mengeluarkan [Air Crusher]nya. "Aku ingin mencoba tahapan Balance Breaker dari Sacred Gear buatan ini." kata Motohama. Lalu, aku mengeluarkan [Spiked Gear]ku. "Jangan lupakan aku!" kataku. "BALANCE BREAKER!" teriak kami berdua.

[BALANCE BREAKER: KNUCKLES ARM]

[BALANCE BREAKER: GREAT ELVEN BOW]

Lalu, dari sebuah brass knuckles yang ada ditanganku, berubah menjadi sarung tinju besi dengan tiga ujung runcing yang sangat tajam, ukuran cakarnya hanya seperti cakar kucing dalam ukuran manusia. Sementara, Motohama memilik sebuah busur yang mirip dengan para peri yang sering kulihat di eroge. "Coba kita hajar mereka!" kataku sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "Baik." kata Motohama. "Eh ada iblis kelas rendah milik Gremory, hajar mereka!" kata salah satu orang yang mengenakan pakaian iblis. "Makan ini!" kataku sambil meninjunya di muka. "Argh!" kata orang itu sambil terlempar dengan jauhnya. "Wow... Tapi tidak sedahsyat milik Issei. TIDAK ADIL!" Teriakku dengan penuh kegalauan. Lalu, teman-temannya datang. "Oh tidak! Hajar mereka berdua." kata salah satu dari mereka.

Lalu Motohama segera membidik panahnya ke mereka. "Sekarang giliranku!" kata Motohama. Lalu, dia menarik tali busurnya, ribuan panah terbentuk dari busur itu. Karena keberatan, Motohama langsung melepasnya dan hujan anak panah terjadi karena tembakan Motohama. "Wow..." kata Motohama. "Tapi tidak sekeren Issei, TIDAK ADIL!" kata Motohama yang menangis. Kami berdua menangis dengan kerasnya karena [Balance Breaker] kami tidak sebagus milik Issei. Lalu, kami melihat seekor naga berwarna merah besar sedang mengaum dan menghancurkan pemimpin dari pasukan Iblis itu. Kami hanya diam tanpa tahu apa apa dan meilhatnya dengan kaget. "Kalau kita lihat dari warnanya, itu sama yang ada ditangan Issei. Apa itu Issei?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak tahu," kata Motohama. Kami pun membeku di tempat hingga kami dikembalikan ketempat kami.

Flashback end

"Begitulah ceritanya." kata Matsuda. "Oh jadi begitu, kalian ada ditempat yang terpisah, bagaimana ketika kalian melihat sinar merah di ruang klub?" tanya Matthew. "Kami ingin cepat-cepat berburu eroge bagus ketika sinar itu bersinar." kata Matsuda. "BODOH! ISSEI HAMPIR MATI KARENA INI, SIALAN!" kata Matthew. "Maaf," kata Matsuda. "Nya, mana Sekiryutei-chin, Nya." kata suara yang sangat familiar. Ternyata, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, telinga dan dua ekor kucing, memakai kimono hitam dan obi berwarna kuning dengan manik-manik besar berwarna emas. Koneko, Asia, dan Yurume langsung berdiri didepan Issei. "Aku tidak akan biarkan kau mendekati Issei-nii-chan/-san/-senpai." kata mereka dengan cemburu. "Kalian jahat sekali, Nya." kata Kuroka dengan santainya. Akhirnya, mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto.

Sesampainya di Kyoto

Matsuda dan Motohama segera keluar dan mendorong kedua tangannya keatas dengan penuh semangat. "YOUKAI-YOUKAI CANTIK DI KYOTO KAMI DATANG!" Kata mereka dengan senangnya. "Diam, kalian berisik disini." kata Matthew dengan dinginnya sambil menjewer mereka. "Ampun, sensei..." kata Matsuda. "Auuuu... Kami tidak akan berteriak lagi." kata mereka. "Hati-hati dengan si botak dan si kacamata, mereka itu mesum." kata para gadis yang ada di kereta. Sementara itu, Issei dikerubut para gadisnya, Rias mendapat tangan kanannya, Akeno mendapat tangan kirinya, dan Asia berhasil mendapat gendongan dari Issei walau harus bertengkar dengan Yurume dan Koneko. "Ayo kita jalan." kata Rias sambil mempererat pegangannya pada Issei. [ **Uwoooo! Banyak oppai di tangan, uwohohohoho] kata Ddraig. 'Diam kau naga mesum!' kata Issei. [** **...** ] Ddraig langsung diam.

Lalu, Xenovia datang kepada Issei. "Ise, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." katanya. "Ada apa, Xenovia?" tanya Issei yang keheranan dengan tatapan yang diberikan olehnya. "Kali ini, aku tak membawa Durandal aku tak bersenjata." katanya dengan nada agak sedih. "Kamu tak membawa Durandal, kenapa?" tanya Issei dengan penasaran. "Ya, karena para Alchemist dari Gereja Orthodox. Mereka menemukan teknik untuk menekan aura ofensif Durandal. Sehingga, Durandal dikirim pada mereka melalui saluran milik Surga." kata Xenovia. Lalu, Xenovia tertawa dengan ironis. "Bahkan Gereja Orthodox datang mengulurkan bantuan. Sepertinya itu karena pengaruh Seraphim dibawah kepemimpinan Michael. Namun, ini masih tetap kesempatan langka kalau para Alchemist itu serius untuk menempa ulang Pedang." katanya.

Xenovia melanjutkan dengan rasa putus asa, "Untuk menekan aura ofensif Durandal tanpa melenyapkan kekuatannya sebagai Pedang Suci. ini benar benar sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik. Namun, cukup memalukan bagiku yang tak mampu mengendalikannya dengan baik meski menjadi pemilik Durandal...mana bisa aku menyebut diriku [Kuda]? Apa aku lebih baik mati...? Oh Tuhan...". "Aku paham. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, pinjam saja Ascalon dariku." kata Issei dengan santai sambil memberikan Ascalonya. "Ya, sangat kuhargai itu. selalu meminjamkan pedang ini." Kata Xenovia. "Tak masalah. Meski terkadang aku memerlukannya, tapi mempertimbangkan situasi saat ini, akan lebih efisien untuk meminjamkannya padamu." kata Issei dengan santai.

"Tapi kalau begitu, Ise juga harus berlatih dalam teknik pedang. Jangan sia siakan harta karunmu." kata Xenovia. "Sudah kok. Saat Kiba menjadi partner latihanmu, keahlian pedangmu pasti akan meningkat." kata Issei dengan santainya. Lalu, Matthew datang ke Issei. "Issei, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Matthew. "Ya, aku hanya merasa sedikit lebih lemah." kata Issei. "Jangan begitu, jangan sedih, kawan." kata Matthew sambil menepuk pundaknya seperti teman baik menepuk pundak temannya. "Tentang kecocokan diantara karakteristik [Pion] dan kekuatan Sekiryuutei. Sejauh ini saat menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, aku jadi tak mampu melepaskan potensial [Ratu] secara penuh." kata Issei.

Issei mengambil napasnya sejenak."Saran spesial Beelzebub-sama adalah berikut, meski promosi ke [Ratu] meningkatkan kekuatan secara keseluruhan, kombinasi dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei melebihi batasku saat ini. Karena itu aku tak bisa mengendalikan aliran kekuatan Naga dengan benar. Secara keseluruhan yang kudapatkan adalah, karena tiba tiba ada hal hal yang menyertainya, itu membuatku tak mampu menyetel distribusi dan aliran kekuatanku dengan benar. Sairaorg-san juga sepertinya memahami situasiku setelah pertarungan singkat kami." kata Issei. "Banyaklah berlatih, mungkin siksaan Tifa akan membawa manfaat untukmu suatu saat nanti." kata Matthew. Sementara itu, Tifa tidur sambil memeluk "Tombak Naga" milik Matthew. Sementara itu, Yachi bermain dengan karet melalui tangannya.

Lalu, kami sampai di hotel yang dimaksud dan Issei segera kekamar untuk tidur karena Ddraig yang memintanya untuk tidur. Lalu, dengan segera, Issei langsung merebahkan badannya diranjang setelah membawa kopernya dan tidur. Menurut buku jadwal mereka, Issei seruang dengan Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, dan Yurume. Kiba sekamar dengan Gasper, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Tentu saja, Matsuda dan Motohama tidak bisa menerima hal ini, apalagi dengan Gasper. Matthew sudah mendidiknya dengan benar, hanya perlu mengusir ketakutannya akan Sacred Gearnya. Matthew sendiri sekamar dengan Marcelia, Aori, Raynare, Kalawarner, Athena, Gabriel, Tifa, dan Yachi. Issei sedang memasuki ruang pikirannya

ruang pemikiran Issei(Issei's POV)

Meninggalkan kegelapan, aku tiba di ruang putih. Ruang putih yang luas dan murni. Di atas beragam kursi dan meja bundar, para Sekiryuutei masa lalu tengah duduk dengan meninggikan kepala mereka dengan ekspresi wajah blank. "Salam semuanya, ini aku lagi." kataku dengan ramah. Biarpun aku mencoba membuat percakapan memakai cara ceria seperti ini, mereka tetap tak mau merespon. Meski ada senior muda dengan usia dan bentuk tubuh sama denganku...namun dia juga tak memberi respon. Dari atas aku mendengar suara Ddraig. [ **Diantara para Sekiryuutei masa lalu, dia yang paling mendekati usiamu saat ini. Jenius sejati yang membangkitkan Juggernaut Drive sangat awal.—Namun, dia mabuk oleh kekuatan dan dengan ceroboh terbunuh oleh pengguna Longinus yang lain.** ] kata Ddraig.

"Bukan Hakuryuukou?" tanya Issei. [ **Saat mabuk kekuatan, mereka akan mengamuk biarpun lawannya bukan Hakuryuukou. Ada juga orang orang lain seperti itu diantara para Hakuryuukou. Juggernaut bisa membuat seorang menjadi tiran untuk satu periode waktu...tapi tak peduli di era apa, Tiran takkan berkuasa lama, itu sesuatu yang tidak abadi. Inilah kebenaran.** ] kata Ddraig. Nada bicara Ddraig seolah dia berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga pernah mabuk dengan kekuatannya sendiri. "Tetap saja, mereka pasti memiliki hal hal yang mereka hargai." kataku.

Meski Sekiryuutei seniornya belum berkata apa apa, tapi itu pasti benar, mereka hanya dibutakan oleh kekuatan. Sama denganku...kalau aku merasa kehilangan seseorang yang berharga, aku akan mencari kekuatan. Dan itulah yang mengaktifkan Juggernaut. "Aku seorang yang hendak bangkit, kedua Naga Langit yang telah mengambil alasan ambisi oleh Tuhan...?" kataku. [ **Partner** ] kata Ddraig. "Aku takkan melafalkan itu semua. Terlalu menakutkan. Itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kupahami. Apanya yang Ketidakbatasan? Dan Mimpi apalah itu yang tak kuketahui. Dan apanya yang ejekan dan penghinaan." kataku. Tepat setelah aku mengajukan pertanyaan tentang beberapa kata kunci dalam pengaktifan Juggernaut Drive.

[ **Ketidakbatasan mengacu pada Ophis, dimana Mimpi maksudnya Great Red. Mengejek Ophis dan menghinakan Great Red yang juga merupakan Naga Merah. Itu adalah misteri yang muncul bersama lafal itu. Apa mungkin kata kata itu berasal dari Tuhan sendiri?** ] kata sebuah suara. Suara ketiga!? Aku menolehkan wajahku untuk mendapati wanita muda tengah berdiri dengan rambut panjang pirang bergelombang dengan tubuh ramping dan jangkung. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun di sekujur tubuhnya dengan belahan tinggi! ...Ekspresi wajahnya! Dia berbeda dari para Sekiryuutei masa lalu lain! Penuh senyum, dia memandangku.

[ **Elsha?** ]

[ **Ya, Ddraig. Lama tak jumpa, semoga kau tidak menyentuh dadaku lagi.** ]Wanita itu menyapa secara ramah namun, agak seperti Tsundere. [ **Partner, ini adalah Elsha, terkemuka diantara para Sekiryuutei masa lalu. Dari semua pemilik wanita, dialah yang paling kuat, bukan hanya kuat di kekuatannya saja tapi,] kata Ddraig, namun, Elsha segera melemparkan sepatunya ke kepala Ddraig. [** **Jangan bicara seperti itu!]** kata Gadis itu. Sekiryuutei wanita terkuat! Kalau dipikir pikir, aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya! Dari mana dia datang? **Kau aslinya bukan Iblis, namun, kau memiliki kekuatan Iblis. Hanya karena Rias membangkitkanmu. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit, auramu berubah. Tapi, kita tidak tahu apa itu, Issei.** ] kata Elsha.

[ **Mari kita ganti topiknya. Wajahmu penuh pertanyaan, terhadapku? Di antara semua memori tersisa hanya ada dua perkecualian. Aku adalah salah satunya. Yah, bahkan di dalam Sacred Gear aku tersembunyi sangat dalam, jadi aku biasanya tak terlalu sering datang kemari** ] kata sebuah suara. [ **...Kupikir kau dan Belzard takkan pernah muncul keluar lagi.** ] kata Ddraig. [ **Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ddraig. Karena Belzard dan aku selalu dengan sunyi mendukung kalian dari lubuk terdalam. Toh kita kan pernah menjadi partner. Yang jelas, dia akan segera kehilangan kesadarannya...** ] kata Elsha. Lalu, Wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kesepian. [ **Belzard sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan Sekiryuutei masa kini, jadi aku datang** ] kata Elsha. "Ngomong ngomong, siapa itu Belzard?" Tanyaku.

[ **Dia berperingkat tinggi sama halnya Elsha. Belzard adalah Sekiryuutei pria terkuat. Seorang yang paling kuat, dia bahkan mengalahkan Hakuryuukou dua kali** ] kata Elsha. "Dua kali! Itu hebat sekali!" Aku kagum akan hal ini. Hal semacam itu bisa terjadi. Sampai terjadi dua kali dalam satu kehidupan. Elsha-san berbicara lagi. [ **Yang jelas, aku ingin kau memiliki ini** ] Yang dia keluarkan adalah – kotak dengan lubang kunci. [ **Kau sudah menerima 'kunci' dari Beelzebub masa kini, kan?** ] tanya Elsha. "Eh eh?" Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Smack! tiba tiba dengan kilatan cahaya, kunci kecil muncul di tanganku. Tanpa melibatkan kehendak sadarku, kunci itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

Apakah ini 'kunci' yang diterima dari Beelzebub-sama? Elsha-san juga tersenyum dan berkata. [ **Yang disebut dengan 'kunci' tidaklah harfiah. Kotak dan kunci ini hanyalah kiasan untuk membuat hal hal lebih mudah dimengerti. Yang terdapat dalam kotak ini adalah kemungkinan tersembunyi dari Sekiryuutei. Sebenarnya, ini sesuatu yang tak bisa dibuka atau dihadapi secara sembrono. Namun, Belzard berkata 'Mungkin kau bisa melakukannya'. Tentu saja, karena ini kau yang telah menerima Evil Piece, itulah mengapa kami merasa kau pasti bisa melakukannya** ] katanya. Tiba tiba, Elsha-san mulai tertawa 'Ufufufufu'.

[ **Oppai Dragon! Chichiryuutei! Aku menyaksikannya bersama Belzard. Setelah datang ke tempat ini, itulah kali pertama dia dan aku bisa tertawa sampai sepenuh hati kami. Tapi, Ddarig suka sekali dengan julukan itu.] katanya.** Elsha-san tertawa sampai lepas kendali...sungguh memalukan! Seniorku melihat semuanya! [ **Jangan malu malu. Belum pernah ada Sekiryuutei semenyenangkan ini – bisa lepas dari pengaruh Juggernaut Drive, lagu Oppai Dragon benar benar membuat Belzard dan aku senang. Karena entah itu Belzard atau aku, tak ada dari kami yang menjumpai akhir yang baik...] katanya. Elsha-san menyerahkan kotak itu padaku. [** **Jadi dia dan aku, kami memutuskan untuk percaya padamu** ] katanya.

Aku mengambil kotak dan memasukkan 'kunci' ke dalam lubang kunci...ternyata pas. Itu pasti dibuat supaya cocok. [ **Kau dan Hakuryuukou masa kini adalah eksistensi unik. Bukan hanya berkompetisi diantara kalian berdua, namun masing masing dari kalian memiliki target kalian sendiri. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, itu membuat kami semua terlihat tolol – tolong bukalah. Tapi ingatlah untuk bertanggung jawab dan tak menyerah di tengah jalan. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, kau harus menerimanya sepenuh hati** ] lanjutnya. Mendengar kata kata Elsha-san, aku memutar kunci – dengan suara 'klik' kotak pun terbuka. Dalam sekejap itu, aku terselimuti dalam cahaya menyilaukan.

Issei's POV End

Matthew sedang berlatih di entah dimana. Namun, yang dia temukan adalah segerombolan Youkai yang ingin menyerangnya. "Kau, eksistensi supranatural dilarang disini!" kata Youkai itu. Lalu, Matthew mengarahkan tangannya ke Youkai itu dan menembakkan sesuatu ke mereka dan mereka langsung tidur dalam waktu singkat. ' _Menyebalkan, jangan-jangan, mereka bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade._ ' batin Matthew. " **Bukan, itu bukan ulah pemimpin asli mereka. Ini pasti ulah dari Sasaki no Kiyotaka.** " kata sebuah suara. 'apa itu benar, diriku yang lama?" tanya Matthew. " **Semua pemimpin Youkai tidak setuju untuk membantu Khaos Brigade, termasuk Nurarihyon, Shuten-Doji, dan Kaisar Sotaku.** " kata Matthew yang lama. ( **Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.** ) kata Lancelot. " **Yasaka menjadi duta Manusia-Youkai waktu aku masih hidup, sebelum mati ditangan Rizevim dan yang kulihat Sasaki no Kiyotaka berdiri di sisinya.** " kata Matthew yang lama.

Sementara itu, di tempat Rias.

Rossweisse sedang kaget dengan daftar asuransi yang diberi oleh Rias. "Wah, kalau begini, ubah aku jadi Iblis dan buat Odin menderita." katanya sambil menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau begitu, berbaringlah." kata Rias. "Dengan ini, aku, Rias Gremory, menghidupkan kembali Rossweisse sebagai [Benteng]ku, bangunlah dan layani aku." kata Rias. Lalu, Rossweisse bangun dan mengeluarkan sayapnya. "Wah, aku sudah lumayan, sampai jumpa Odin." kata Rossweisse dengan senang. "Selamat kalau begitu." kata Rias.

Kembali ke tempat Matthew(Matthew's POV)

Aku sedang berlatih di salah satu hutan yang ada digunung itu, menggoyangkan kusanaginya dengan cepat, seperti kilat. Lalu, para gadis berkimono biru dengan rambut hitam panjang dan memiliki muka yang sangat cantik datang kepadanya dan menghembuskan angin dingin kepadanya. " **Hati-hati, mereka adalah Yuki-Onna, hembusan mereka bisa membuatmu beku ditempat.** " kata diriku yang lama. ( **Partner, jumlah mereka sangat banyak, hati-hati!** ) kata Lancelot. 'Baiklah!' kataku. "Sword Summon, Dragon Spike!"kataku sambil membantingkan kusanagi milikku ke tanah dan mengambil sebuah tombak dengan warna biru di bagian tengah matanya. Lalu, aku mengayunkan tombaknya dengan cepat, sama cepat dengan Sun Wukong yang mengayun tongkat emasnya dan satu dari gerombolan Yuki-Onna berhasil membekukan tombaknya, sehingga, rasa sakit yang mereka terima tidak begitu banyak.

Aku langsung menyalurkan api ke tombaknya sehingga esnya mencair. Namun, sebelum aku membuat gerak gerik lagi, ada seorang oni yang memakai baju kaisar jepang datang padaku. "Lama tak jumpa, kawan lama. Maafkan mereka. Kalian, para Yuki-Onna, akan saya hukum kalian setelah urusan ini." kata oni itu. "Maafkan kami, Shuten-Doji-sama." kata mereka. " **Oh, Shuten-Doji, lama tak jumpa.** " kata diriku yang lama yang mengambil alih pikiranku, mataku langsung berubah warna dari coklat kehitaman menjadi jingga terang.. "Hahaha, kau masih sama juga, dari sebelum dan sesudah ketidakberadaanmu." kata oni dengan nama Shuten-Doji itu. "Kau benar tentang Sasaki no Kiyotaka, dia yang menculik Yasaka ketika dia sedang tertidur." kata Shuten-Doji. "Namun, Nurarihyon dan Kaisar Sotaku tidak percaya akan hal ini." kata Shuten Doji, sambil mengambil botol sake raksasa yang ada dipunggungnya. Lalu, dia duduk dan menaruh dua mangkuk sake di tanah.

Setelah itu, Matthew duduk beberapa senti dibelakang mangkuk sake itu. Dia pun menuangkan sake ke mangkuk itu. " **Sake, sudah lama aku tidak minum ini, aku rindu dengan sake.** " kata Matthew yang lama yang sedang mengontrol tubuhnya yang baru. "Ayo kita minum untuk sebentar." kata Shuten-Doji. "Setelah mengetahui hal ini, Nurarihyon pergi berkeliling di Kyoto untuk mencari siapa penculik dari Yasaka, Kaisar Sotaku menjaga istana." kata Shuten-Doji. " **Kalau kamu sendiri?** " tanya Matthew sambil meneguk sakenya. "Aku juga pergi mencari bukti kalau ini adalah perbuatan Sasaki-teme. Dia bilang kalau Fraksi Pahlawan dari Khaos Brigade yang menculik Yasaka, namun, yang aku lihat adalah Sasaki menculik dan memberinya kepada mereka." kata Shuten-Doji.

Shuten-Doji langsung meneguk sakenya dan mengambil napas untuk sejenak. "Nurarihyon berpikir kalau Fraksi yang datang pada saat rapat itu adalah penculiknya, Kaisar Sotaku berpikir kalau Empat Panglima Jawa adalah pelakunya, semenjak Tengu dan para Panglima merupakan musuh bebuyutan." kata Shuten-Doji. " **Oh begitu, tapi, para Panglima ini menghilang setelah Great War bukan?** "tanya Matthew. "Betul juga, ayo kita beritahu mereka agar mereka yakin kalau Sasaki adalah pelakunya. Tapi, titik tersusahnya adalah Sasaki mendapat kepercayaan oleh para pemimpin jadi susah untuk melakukannya." kata Shuten-Doji. " **Mari kita cari Nurarihyon, kita akan rapat dengan Sotaku di istana.** " kata Matthew.

Sementara itu, Issei(Issei's POV)

Aku, Asia, Matsuda, dan Motohama telah berjalan selama belasan menit. "...Hoooo – haa...T, tunggu, tunggu aku...ke-kenapa kalian semua begitu enerjik...?" kata Motohama yang sudah kehabisan nafas. Matsuda mendesah sambil berbicara di langkah di depan. "Hei, hei, Motohama. Ini memalukan. Bahkan Asia-chan dan yang lain masih tak apa apa." kata Matsuda. Karena Matsuda cukup atletik, level kerja keras ini bukan apa apa. Selain itu, kami adalah Iblis, jadi basis kemampuan kami pastinya lebih tinggi dari manusia normal. Belum lagi kami sudah berlatih keras, jadi hal seperti ini sangat enteng. Kalau untuk aku, karena latihan musim panas di alam liar pegunungan, level kerja keras ini bahkan tak mengganggu nafasku sama sekali.

Tannin-ossan, aku bisa memanjat gunung seperti ini tanpa merasa lelah sama sekali. Aku berterima kasih pada mantan Dragon King yang sekarang berada di Dunia Bawah. Kami tengah mengecek beberapa toko kecil di sepanjang perhentian tengah jalan, sembari melanjutkan menantang gunung Inari. Motohama sama sekali kehabisan nafas pada poin ini. "Oh oh, pemandangannya bagus sekali." kataku. "Ya, terlalu mengagumkan." kata Matsuda. "Kalau begitu ambil foto. Ngomong ngomong, apa semua sekolah lokal di area ini memakai jalur gunung ini untuk berlari? Tapi sepertinya tak ada pelari hari ini." kata Motohama. Xenovia dan Asia tengah tersentuh oleh pemandangan Fushimi Inari di jalur gunung, dimana Kiryuu menampakkan pengetahuannya sambil menjepret foto foto pemandangan.

Namun, memang ada banyak sekali torii merah tak peduli sejauh mana kami berjalan. Tertulis pada mereka adalah nama nama perusahaan atau toko. Mereka pasti telah membuat persembahan pada Dewa Dewa di Fushimi Inari untuk meminta permohonan. Aku selalu merasa kalau kalian mengunjungi pegunungan, kalian harus mendaki sampai ke puncaknya. Itulah yang kupelajari dari latihan di pegunungan. Kalau kalian memanjat gunung, panjatlah sampai ke puncak! Kira kira seperti itu. "Ayo, kita ke puncak." aku mengajak yang lain untuk pergi ke sana. Ah, kalau aku masih manusia, mendaki gunung ini pasti sudah membunuhku. Setelah menjadi Iblis dan melalui latihan nonstop, ini menjadi sangat enteng.

Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengganggu turis yang lain, dan melanjutkan terus naik. Dan kemudian, aku mencapai puncaknya. Di puncak gunung terdapat sebuah kuil kuno. Ya, ini adalah puncaknya? Jujur saja, jalurnya bercabang ke arah lain di tengah jalan. Pasti ada tempat lain untuk dikunjungi. Karena pepohonan yang padat, hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari, dan aku dikelilingi oleh sedikit awang awang. Suara bergesekan. Angin bertiup sepanjang pepohonan. Disini rasanya seperti terasing. Selain kami tak ada siapapun disini. Apa yang harus kulakukan berikutnya? Biar aku memberi hormat pada kuil ini dan sedikit membungkukkan kepala, semuanya mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Aku menghadap kuil dan menelungkupkan tanganku bersama. "Izinkan aku untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa menjaga orang-orang yang kusayangi" kataku. "Semoga aku bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Ise-san." kata Asia yang lugunya berdoa di depan kuil. "Berikan kami kekuatan yang lebih daripada Issei dan sebuah harem!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang berdoa, bukannya untuk hal baik, dasar duo mesum, yang dipikiran cuman makan, cewek, pikiran kotor, dan begitu terus. [ **Berikan ijin untukku agar aku bisa mengambil alih tubuh Partner dan bermain dengan gadis-gadisnya** **.** ] doa Ddraig. ' **diam kau naga mesum.'** kataku sambil memukul tangan kiriku. [ **...** ] kata Ddraig yang hanya bisa diam karena ini. Usai aku menyelesaikan doa jujur namun memalukan ini, dan bersiap untuk pergi

"...Bukan dari Kyoto?" Sebuah suara tiba tiba terdengar. Aku menyadari sejumlah kehadiran di sekelilingku. Ah, sepertinya, kami sedang dikepung? Terlihat jelas sejumlah hawa kehadiran bukan manusia di sini. ...Secara individual tidak terlalu kuat, namun jumlah mereka banyak. Heh, aku tak tahu kalau aku memiliki deteksi setajam ini! Yang pasti, sayangnya aku tak merasakan apa apa sampai aku terkepung. Saat aku mengambil posisi, yang muncul di depanku adalah – seorang gadis imut pendek dalam busana pendeta wanita. "...Seorang gadis?" kataku. Rambut pirangnya bersinar, dan kedua iris matanya berwarna emas. Kelihatannya dia seumuran dengan kita, dan ukurannya hampir sama seperti Yurume, hanya saja dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dan beberapa tahun lebih tua"Uhhhhh... kapan punyaku sebesar punya dia, Ise-san pasti akan memilihnya, uhhhh..." kata Asia yang menangis sambil melihat tubuhnya. "Uwoooo!" kata Matsuda yang heboh setelah melihat badannya. "Uwoooo! 97-45-60!" kata Motohama yang [Three Size Scouter]nya kumat. Namun jelas jelas bukan manusia dari benda di kepalanya.

\- Telinga hewan.

Mirip dengan Koneko-chan, tapi sepertinya bukan kucing. Benda berbulu di belakangnya pasti ekornya! Youkai anjing? Bukan, karena ini Fushimi Inari, dia pasti rubah? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa si rubah-sama mendatangiku? Karena aku Iblis? Tapi di bus... Mungkinkah perasaan seolah diawasi datang dari orang orang ini? Ha! Apa permohonan yang berkaitan dengan payudara itu dilarang? Tepat saat pikiranku tengah penuh oleh banyak hal, si gadis bertelinga hewan memelototiku, memperlihatkan taringnya dalam amarah, dan berteriak, "Orang luar! Beraninya kamu...! Serang!". Oleh perintah si gadis, dari balik pepohonan muncul beberapa makhluk dengan sayap hitam dan kepala gagak, berdandan seperti perampok gunung. Ada juga beberapa dengan topeng rubah yang berdandan seperti rahib.

"Oh oh oh! Apa ini! Mereka kan Karasu-Tengu!? dan Rubah?" Ini kali pertama ada lawan yang membuatku terkejut. Tanpa memberiku jeda, si gadis muda menunjukku dan berteriak. "Kembalikan Ibuku!"Para tengu dan rahib rubah mulai menyerang! Aku dalam sekejap mewujudkan [Boosted Gear], dan menghindari serangan mereka! Level seperti ini tak susah untuk ditangani! "I-Ibu? Bicara apa kamu? Aku tak tahu siapa Ibumu!"Aku berteriak pada si gadis. Aku sama sekali tak tahu! Tentang Ibunya, mana mungkin aku tahu kalau aku baru saja sampai di Kyoto! Namun gadis itu nampaknya tak mendengar. "Jangan bohong! Mataku tak bisa ditipu!" katanya. Aku tak bohong! Apa apaan ini, aku baru sampai di Kyoto dan ini sudah terjadi!

Meski aku ingin kabur, namun tongkat seorang tengu datang menyerbuku. Apa aku akan kena!? Tepat saat aku mempersiapkan diriku. Seorang memblokir tongkat itu. "Ada apa disini, Ise?" tanya salah satu gadis. "Siapa mereka? Youkai?" tanya yang satunya lagi. Xenovia dan Irina telah tiba! Mereka berdua tengah membawa pedang kayu yang pasti baru mereka beli dari toko suvenir lokal. Asia juga bergegas kemari beberapa saat kemudian. Melihat kami berempat berkumpul, si gadis muda dan kelompoknya menampakkan kekagetan namun dalam sekejap menjadi semakin marah. "...Jadi begitu, kalianlah yang sudah...Ibuku! Tak termaafkan! Iblis tak murni! Kalian sudah mengotori tempat suci ini! Takkan kumaafkan kalian!" kata gadis itu. Tak ada kesempatan bicara sama sekali! Keputusan seenaknya yang dia buat sungguh menyebalkan!

Kalau memang begitu, serahkan padaku untuk menahan situasi seperti ini! "Asia! Apa kamu punya benda yang kamu terima dari Buchou!" tanyaku. "Ya!" kata Asia. Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, Asia mengeluarkan dari jaketnya kartu dengan simbol Gremory. Kalau sesuatu terjadi di Kyoto, kartu identifikasi ini bisa menggantikan ketiadaan Buchou dan mengizinkan aku untuk berpromosi. Asia telah secara spesifik menerima kartu itu dari Buchou sebelum piknik. Alasan kenapa Asia yang membawanya, karena lebih baik dibawa oleh seseorang yang paling dekat denganku sepanjang piknik. Memang benar, Asia dan aku akan bersama sepanjang waktu selama piknik sekolah ini! "Transformasi! I-Itu..."

[Ratu]! Meski aku menginginkan itu, namun aku harus mengakrabkan diri dengan bidak bidak yang lain melalui pengalaman bertarung! juga Fushimi Inari adalah tempat terkenal, lebih baik tak memakai bidak yang terlalu destruktif. Buchou juga mengingatkanku "Dengarkan baik baik, Ise. Jangan rusak Kyoto. Disamping membuat marah golongan yang lain, Dunia Iblis juga akan dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Kamu harus menghargai Kyotoku tercinta." katanya. Mana bisa aku merusak tempat favorit Buchou! "Oke, promosi [Kuda]!"

Dengan kekuatan mengalir ke tubuhku, aku merasa lebih ringan! Kalau aku hanya bermain petak umpet, itu takkan merusak Fushimi Inari, kan? Untuk sekarang, mari gunakan tiga puluh detik pemakaian Boost.[Explosion!] Kekuatan Sacred Gear diaktifkan! Berarti sudah OK! Xenovia dan Irina tengah membawa pedang kayu. Namun mereka berdua masih bisa menimbulkan kerusakan meski hanya dengan pedang kayu, lebih baik kuingatkan mereka. "Xenovia, Irina, meski aku belum menyadari situasi disini, ingatlah kalau ini Kyoto. Meski mereka menyerang tanpa alasan, akan buruk kalau kita melukai mereka atau merusak sekeliling. Sebisa mungkin, mengenyahkan mereka saja tak apa apa." kataku. "Paham!" balas mereka. Matsuda dan Motohama mengeluarkan Sacred Gear mereka. "Ayo kita test kekuatan kita, Issei!" kata mereka

Xenovia dan Irina memakai pedang kayu mereka untuk menangkis mereka, merusak senjata musuh sambil mengalahkan mereka. Aku juga berdiri melindungi Asia sambil dengan cepat menghindari serangan mereka dan menendang mereka pergi. Ya! Aku, Matsuda, Motohama, Xenovia, dan Irina akan mengalahkan mereka! Hehehe! Aku bisa merasakan hasil latihanku! Pergerakanku, sangat jauh melampaui mereka! Untuk memperkuat [Kuda] melalui pertarungan! Aku harus berlatih setiap hari! Merasa kalau mereka sudah terpukul mundur, para penyerang mulai mundur. Si gadis melotot penuh kebencian pada kami dan mengangkat tangannya. "...Mundur. Kita tak punya cukup jumlah untuk mengalahkan mereka. Sial, eksistensi jahat. Aku akan membuat kalian mengembalikan Ibuku!" Dengan meninggalkan kata kata itu, si gadis dan para pengikutnya menghilang seperti embusan angin. ...Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi!? Lepas dari kondisi pertarungan, kami kebingungan tentang kenapa kami tiba tiba diserang untuk alasan yang tak diketahui.

Kyoto, aku merasakan firasat kalau hal tak menyenangkan akan berlangsung.

 _Apa yang Issei rasakan? Kenapa Aori merasa kalau dia mencintai Matthew duluan? Siapa gadis itu dan kenapa dia menyerang Issei dan kawan-kawannya? Jawabannya ada di episode berikutnya_

* * *

Ending: FLAME - DISH/

* * *

Berikut ini adalah karakter di luar DxD yang sudah/di prediksi akan masuk:

-Merlina (Sonic and the Black Knight)(milik SEGA)

-Shida(wujud 6-star)(Brave Frontier)(milik Gumi. Inc)

-Diberitahu di chapter depan

 **Jangan lupa untuk review, fav, atau/dan follow**

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16 - sebelum rapat

**Matthew yang lama dengan yang baru hanya memiliki dua perbedaan. Yaitu, warna matanya(lama: oranye dengan pupil tajam, baru: coklat kehitaman pupilnya tidak ada apa-apa), dan sifat bertarungnya (yang lama lebih agresif daripada yang baru)**

 **Harem Issei berkurang satu anggota, yaitu, Yasaka. Alasannya akan dijelaskan seiring perjalanan chapter panjang ini.**

 **Warning: OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan segala franchisenya milik Ichiei Ishibumi. Brave Frontier dan Chain Chronicle dan segala franchisenya dimiliki oleh Gumi Inc. Sonic and the Black Knight dan segala franchisenya milik SEGA. Lagu yang digunakan untuk Opening dan Ending, dan/atau yang masuk di cerita ini bukanlah milikku.**

 **Pairing: Matthew x Marcelia(alpha) x Harem, Issei x Rias(alpha) x Harem, Yuuri x Phoena(SPOILER!), ?(Pendekar Jawa laki-laki(2)) x ?(Pendekar Jawa perempuan(2))(SPOILER!)**

"kata"

' _batin_ /bicara pada entitas yang di dalam'

[ **Ddraig** ]

[ _ **Ddraig keras-keras**_ ]

{ **Albion** }

{ _ **Albion keras-keras**_ }

( **Lancelot** )

( _ **Lancelot keras-keras**_ )

" **Matthew (yang lama)/entitas kuat** "

' **Matthew(yang lama) terhadap Matthew/Lancelot** '

' _ **Matthew(yang lama) dalam pikirannya**_ '

* * *

Opening: HARUKAZE - SCANDAL

* * *

Chapter 16 - Masalah di Kyoto dan cara penyelesaiannya

Matthew sedang berjalan dengan Shuten Doji dengan dirinya yang lama menguasai tubuhnya yang baru. Dia melihat sesosok gadis dengan gaun biru dengan mantel berwarna coklat dengan tongkat dan buku yang dibawanya, dia memiliki rambut biru tua yang dikepang dan ditemani oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai baju putih dengan beberapa garis hitam kecil, band merah diikat di lengan kanannya, sarung tangan berwarna coklat, celana panjang berwarna coklat, sepatu kulit berwarna coklat dan membawa sebuah pedang dipinggangnya. Ia hanya melewati dua orang berbaju adab 13 itu. " **Kayaknya tadi itu berasal dari Fraksi Penyihir.** " kata Matthew yang lama.

"Sepertinya, mari kita interogasi mereka." balas Shuten Doji. " **Hey, kalian berdua!** " kata Matthew yang lama. "Ya?" tanya gadis itu. Lalu, Matthew yang lama mengeluarkan kusanaginya dari Sword Voidnya, mengambilnya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu, mendorong gadis itu ke tembok terdekat dan menekan lehernya dengan mata kusanaginya, bukan menusuknya. " **Dimana Yasaka?** " kata Matthew yang lama. Gadis itu hanya bisa kaget untuk sebentar.

Lalu, si pemuda itu langsung menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya dan menyerang Matthew yang lama, ia pun langsung menghindar. "Kami sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia." kata pemuda itu. " **Apa itu benar? Apa kalian berasal dari Fraksi Penyihir?** " tanya Matthew yang lama. "Ya, itu benar, dan kami tidak berasal dari Fraksi penyihir." kata gadis itu. 'Hey, diriku yang lama. Kau sedikit terlalu kejam terhadap mereka.' kata Matthew ke dirinya yang lama. " **Kau benar juga...** " kata Matthew yang lama. Lalu, mereka bertukar kesadaran, matanya menjadi warna coklat kehitaman lagi. Lalu, Shuten Doji langsung berkata. "Maafkan temanku yang satu ini, tadi itu dirinya yang lama. Sekarang, yang kalian lihat adalah dirinya yang baru.". "Oh tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu dengan santainya. "

Matthew melihat mereka dengan teliti. "Lalu, kenapa bisa ada tongkat sihir dibelakang kalian?" tanya Matthew kepada gadis itu sambil menunjuk tonkat yang ia pegang. "Aku memang berasal dari Fraksi Penyihir, tapi kami tidak sealiran dengan Merlina. Sihirku itu aliran Chronos, sementara dia menggunakan aliran Merlinean dan aku tidak ingin menguasai dunia. Kalau dia, dia adalah temanku. Aslinya, kami memiliki seorang pixy, tapi dia sedang mencari makan." kata gadis itu. "Nama kalian siapa?" tanya gadis itu. "Namaku, Matthew Ryono, aku hanya seorang manusia biasa dengan kekuatan spesial." kata Matthew. "Nama "Kalau kalian berdua?" tanya Matthew. "Namaku Phoena, senang bertemu dengan kalian." kata gadis itu. "Namaku Yuuri." kata pemuda itu. "PHOENA, BERHENTI DISITU!" kata kerumunan orang dengan tudung dan tongkat sihir berlari lalu.

Matthew langsung memegang kusanaginya, sementara, Shuten Doji segera membentuk sebuah palu oni ditangannya. "Wah, sepertinya kita harus beraksi, bawahan dari Merlina sudah datang." kata Matthew sambil memegang pedangnya. "Aku tidak mau berselongkol dengan kalian. Sebagai pengguna terakhir dari sihir aliran Chronos, aku tidak mau bergabung dengan kalian." kata Phoena yang siap membacakan mantranya. "Tenang, serahkan pada kami." kata Matthew. "Aku akan menjagamu, Phoena." kata pemuda bernama Yuuri. "Sudah, hentikan acara pacaran kalian, PHOENA! IKUT KAMI!" kata salah satu dari mereka lalu, mereka menembakan bola api ke Matthew dan kawan-kawan. "Tch," kata Matthew yang memotong bola api itu dengan kusanaginya. Lalu, tanpa sadar, bola-bola petir ada di samping Matthew.

Shuten Doji segera bergerak dan memukul bola petir itu dengan palu oninya, begitu juga dengan pemuda dengan nama Yuuri dengan pedangnya. Namun, bola petir terakhir masih dibelakang dua bola petir tadi dan akan mengenai mereka berdua. Lalu, Matthew segera bergerak ke depan mereka dan memotong bola itu. "Terima kasih." kata Shuten Doji dan Yuuri. "Tak apa apa, kalian juga membantuku tadi. Ayo hajar bokong para penyihir sialan ini." kata Matthew yang segera melompat ke salah satu penyihir yang kaget karena serangannya gagal. Matthew mengayunkan pedangnya dari bawah dan mengenai dagu dari penyihir itu, dimana serangannya membuat dia terlempar. Lalu, dia berputar dari kiri ke kanan dengan pedangnya.

Shuten Doji tidak mau kalah, dia segera mengayunkan palu oninya dan mengenai pipi kiri dari penyihir itu. Yuuri segera mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal ke salah satu penyihir itu. "Tunggu saja, ka... UGH!" kata salah satu dari mereka. Hanya saja, Matthew sudah menyerangnya dengan cepat. Sementara, para penyihir yang tersisa hanya bisa berdiri ketakutan, lalu, mereka berlari sebelum ditebas lagi oleh Matthew dkk. "Terima kasih," kata Phoena. "Tak apa apa, lagipula, pacar kamu juga melindungi kamu sampai sekarang." kata Matthew sambil menunjuk Yuuri. "Apa? Aku bukan pacar Phoena." kata Yuuri yang salah kaprah, sementara pipi Phoena memerah. "Kalian selalu berdua berdua, makanya aku kira kalian pacaran." kata Matthew. "Ya sudah, kami sedang mencari Nurarihyon." kata Matthew. "Kami ikut." kata Phoena.

"Kenapa?" tanya Matthew dengan penasaran. "Anggap saja sebagai balas budi." kata Yuuri. "Ya, siapa tahu kami bisa membantu pihak kalian." kata Phoena. "Soalnya, kami tahu apa yang direncanakan Merlina." lanjutnya. "Yuuri! Phoena!" kata sebuah suara, ternyata seorang peri kecil dengan rambut merah dengan bunga di kepala bagian kiri, memakai baju putih berkerah dengan semacam benang yang diikat dengan simpul sepatu di tengah-tengahnya, memakai celana sepaha, kaos kaki sepaha, dan sepatu merah. Dia terbang menggunakan enam sayap perinya. "Oh, Pirika!" sambut mereka berdua. "Kalian kemana saja, aku tidak bisa makan. Padahal, banyak makanan disana, ugh." keluh peri dengan nama Pirika itu.

Matthew hanya bisa tertawa karena melihat tingkah peri kecil yang satu ini. "Ini peri yang kami maksud, namanya, Pirika." kata Phoena. "Aku, Matthew Ryono, senang bertemu denganmu." katanya walau sedikit dingin. "Aku Shuten Doji." kata Shuten Doji. Hanya saja, peri dengan nama Pirika itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik Yuuri karena fisiknya Shuten Doji sedikit menyeramkan. Lalu, Matthew menutup mata dan membuka kembali matanya, matanya sekarang berwarna oranye dengan pupil yang berbentuk oval tajam, menandakan dirinya yang lama mengambil alih dirinya. " **Tenang, dia hanya bentuknya saja yang sangar, dia tidak mengigit kok.** " kata Matthew yang lama.

Lalu, Pirika keluar lagi dari persembunyiannya. " **Benar** **?** " tanya. "Ya, tapi, aku lebih suka kau yang tadi daripada yang ini." balasnya. Lalu, dia menutup matanya dan membuka matanya lagi, sekarang matanya berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan pupil orang normal, menandakan dirinya yang asli mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya. "Tadi, memang hanya dia yang bisa menjelaskan Shuten Doji." kata Matthew. "Oh ya, sekarang waktu kita untuk mencari Nurarihyon." kata Matthew mengajak yang lain untuk mencari Nurarihyon.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Matthew dan Shuten Doji melihat seorang yang sangat muda, berambut putih dengan panjang ke belakang dengan mata yang berwarna kuning muda. Dia memakai kimono warna hitam, hakama(1) berwarna putih, obi(2) berwarna yang sama seperti bajunya, tabi(3) berwarna putih, dan zori tatami(4). Dia menaruh katananya dibalik obinya, katananya memiliki pegangan berwarna merah dengan beberapa ketupat berwarna putih di tengah-tengahnya, sarungnya berwarna coklat kayu, terlihat seperti kayu. "Nurarihyon! Dengar aku, ini semua ulah Sasaki no Kiyotaka." kata Shuten Doji. "Huh? Kenapa? Dia kan salah satu petinggi di sini." tanya orang bernama Nurarihyon itu. Lalu, Matthew menutup mata dan membuka matanya, matanya sekarang berwarna oranye dengan pupil oval tajam, menandakan dirinya yang lama menguasai tubuhnya.

" **Sebelum aku mati dan mencari tubuh baru ini, aku melihat Sasaki no Kiyotaka disamping Rizevim, yang seharusnya menjadi musuh kita.** " kata Matthew. ' ** _Dimana Yuuri dan Phoena, apa mereka sedang berpacaran?_** ' batin dirinya yang lama. "Aku tidak percaya." kata Nurarihyon. " **Aku lihat sendiri di depan mata! Kalau kau tidak percaya, lawan aku! Sword Summon: Kusanagi!** " kata Matthew yang lama yang mengambil pedangnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. " **Sword Summon: Magic Blade!** " kata Matthew yang mengambil sebuah podao(5) dengan guratan emas dibagian tumpulnya dan salib terbalik dengan ujung tajam berwarna emas dibagian atas pedangnya(susah menjelaskan bentuknya) dengan tangan kirinya.

Sementara itu,

Dua orang sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang peri diantara mereka. Ternyata, mereka adalah Yuuri dan Phoena yang bersama dengan Pirika. "Sepertinya, mereka sudah menemukan Nurarihyon." kata Yuuri. "Sebaiknya kita cari mereka." balas Phoena. "Ya sudah sebaiknya kita kesana." kata Pirika. Lalu, mereka segera pergi kesana.

Kembali lagi,

Lalu, Shuten Doji mengambil palu oninya. "Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki pilihan selain bertarung kepadanya. Apalagi..." kata Shuten Doji. "Dia sedang berpacaran dengan Yasaka, padahal dia baru berusia 20 tahunan." bisik Shuten Doji lalu, Matthew yang lama menyeringai. " **Seleramu buruk juga, Nurarihyon. Kukira kau akan mengincar anaknya, ternyata kau berpacaran dengan ibunya. Aku saja hanya menyukai Aori.** " kata Matthew yang lama sambil memasang seringaian. "APA KATAMU!" kata Nurarihyon yang langsung menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya lalu menyerang Matthew yang lama. " **Tch, masih saja seperti dulu, mudah termakan emosi.** " kata Matthew lalu mendorong Nurarihyon. Lalu, Nurarihyon melompat dan berhasil menaruh kakinya tanpa tergelincir.

" **Kau mau saja dibodohi Sasaki no Kiyotaka. Lalu, karena pacar diculik saja, kau dapat dibutakan dengan hal ini. Ini yang diharapkan oleh pihak Khaos Brigade, yang seharusnya menjadi musuh kita.** " kata Matthew sambil menghunuskan Kusanaginya dari kiri bawah ke kanan atas, lalu menghunuskan Magic Bladenya dari kanan ke kiri. " **Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri.** " kata Matthew yang lama sambil menebasnya. "Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan." balas Nurarihyon. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Sasaki no Kiyotaka yang menculik Yasaka." kata Shuten Doji yang mau maju dan memukul Nurarihyon. "Aku tidak peduli, mana mungkin dia bisa menculik Yasaka." balas Nurarihyon yang menghalang serangannya.

Matthew yang lama sudah mempersiapkan jurusnya, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat namun, itu semua percuma. Nurarihyon sudah mendorong mundur Shuten Doji dan memukul Matthew yang lama ditempat. Lalu, dia dengan cepatnya menyerang Matthew yang lama. Namun, ada sesosok orang yang lompat dan berhasil memukulnya dikepala. " **Yuuri, terima kasih.** " kata Matthew yang lama. "Tidak apa apa.'" kata orang dengan nama Yuuri itu. Lalu, dengan segera, keluarlah aura hitam dari kepala Nurarihyon dan dia pingsan. Dan itu terbang menuju sebuah tongkat kristal ungu yang ada di sebuah tongkat sihir. "Hmm... Ini sepertinya berasal dari mantra hipnotis." kata sebuah suara. Ternyata sumber suara tersebut adalah Phoena yang melihat kristalnya dengan teliti.

" **Oh terima kasih, Phoena.** " kata Matthew yang lama. "Dengan senang hati." kata gadis dengan nama Phoena. "Ugh, dimana aku?" tanya Nurarihyon. "Kau berada di Kyoto." kata Shuten Doji. "Yasaka! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" teriaknya dengan kencang. "Percuma, dia ada di tangan Khaos Brigade, terutama Sasaki no Kiyotaka." kata Matthew yang lama berusaha untuk membujuknya. "Tidak mungkin kalau seorang teman akan merusak temannya sendiri. Yang melakukan hanya musuh." kata Matthew sambil menaruh kedua senjatanya di sword void. "Ya sudah, ayo kita berjalan ke istana kita akan rapat disana." kata Matthew. "Tunggu aku! Ha... Ha... Ha..." kata sebuah suara. Dimana sumbernya berasal dari seorang peri. "Oh, Pirika, kau kenapa?" tanya Phoena.

"Ini karena kalian, yang berlari terlalu kencang dan tangan kalian berpegangan." keluh Pirika. Lalu, pipi Phoena merona dan Yuuri langsung salah tingkah. "Dia larinya sangat lambat, makanya kupegang." kata Yuuri. "Sudah... Bilang saja kalau kau suka padanya." ledek Pirika yang membuat pipi Phoena lebih merah dari sebelumnya lebih merah daripada rambut Rias. "Aku tidak suka padanya!" kata Yuuri yang pipinya merona. "Pipi kamu sudah menjelaskan semuanya." kata Pirika yang berlari ke Matthew yang lama. Diapun menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, menandakan dirinya yang asli mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi. "Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar..." kata Matthew yang berusaha menenangkan mereka. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin mengundang beberapa dari mereka. Kalian pergi ke istana dulu saja." kata Matthew, mereka pun berpisah disitu.

Lalu, Matthew pergi ke hotel dimana mereka berada. Sesampainya disana, dia melihat gadis dengan rambut pink keunguan. "Matthew-kun, apakah kau punya waktu untuk berbicara sebentar?" tanya gadis itu. "Ya, Aori." kata Matthew. "Matthew-kun apa kau mengingat masa lalu kita?" kata gadis itu yang mendekati Matthew. 'Hoy, tubuhku yang baru, tukar untuk sebentar, aku bisa menjelaskannya.' kata Matthew yang lama kepada dirinya yang baru. Lalu, Matthew menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, menandakan dirinya yang lama mengambil alih tubuhnya. Begitu dia membuka matanya, Aori sudah mencium-perancis Matthew yang lama. " **Ya, aku ingat, Aori.** " kata Matthew setelah ciumannya selesai dan membalas ciumannya.

Membutuhkan waktu satu menit untuk menyelesaikan adu lidah itu. "Kau... Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah..." kata Aori yang memeluknya. " **Tidak, ini adalah tubuh baruku, aku hanya roh yang menumpang ditubuh Matthew yang baru ini.** " kata Matthew yang lama. "Syukurlah.. Aku hampir menangis waktu itu." kata Aori sambil memeluknya. "Matthew-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam. "Oh, Marcelia, lama tak melihatmu..." kata Matthew yang lama. Marcelia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan menangis. Lalu, dia memeluk dan segera mencium-perancis Matthew yang lama. Setelah beberapa lama, dia kembali memeluknya sama seperti Aori. Lalu, dia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, tanda kalau dirinya yang asli mengambil alih tubuhnya. "Ya, aku tahu apa yang kalian rasakan. Semenjak hari dimana aku melihatmu, memori diriku yang lama kembali." kata Matthew sambil mengusap rambut mereka berdua.

( **Partner, aku tak ingat tapi, pelukkan ini nostalgik.** ) kata Lancelot yang baru bangun. ' **Ya, ini memang nostalgik.** ' balas Matthew yang lama.

Flashback, beberapa yang lalu, (POV Matthew yang lama)

Aori dan Marcelia, mereka berdua adalah cinta pertamaku. Tetapi, Aori mendapatkan aku terlebih dahulu. Marcelia mendapatkanku sehari setelah. Mereka bertengkar karena aku selama berhari-hari hingga aku memutuskan untuk memilih keduanya. Kami pun hidup bahagia selama beberapa hari. Tapi, walau aku dalam masa asmara yang rumit ini, aku masih tidak lupa dengan siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku, aku ingin membuat mereka tenang dengan membunuhnya. Aku memang mencintai mereka dan mereka membalas perasaanku dengan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kuberikan kepada mereka berdua. Namun, sungguh sangat disayangkan. Cinta ini harus berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Karena,

"Matthew, APA KAU GILA?! MENGHADAPI RIZEVIM, PUTRA LUCIFER SENDIRIAN?!" tanya Azazel dengan marah campur khawatir. "SIAPA YANG AKAN MENJAGA DATA-DATAKU? SIAPA YANG AKAN MENCINTAI AORI DAN MARCELIA?! TOLONG DIPIKIRKAN LAGI!" teriaknya yang tidak terima kalau aku harus pergi untuk menenangkan jiwa orang tuaku yang dibunuh oleh mereka. "ORANG TUAMU PASTI AKAN SANGAT SEDIH KALAU MENDENGAR KAU MENJADI SEORANG PEMBALAS DENDAM." Teriak Azazel. "Aku tidak peduli, Azazel. Aku ingin membunuhnya, agar tidak ada anak-anak disini yang hilang lagi. Sudah cukup dengan Cao Cao, Jeanne, ." kata Matthew. "APA KAU BODOH?! DIA MEMILIKI SACRED GEAR CANCELER! KAU NGAK ADA APA-APANYA DIBANDING DENGANNYA. KAU JUGA BELUM MENGUASAI SACRED GEARMU SEPENUHNYA!" teriak Azazel. "Tak apa kalau aku harus mati, yang penting aku mati dalam kehormatan." kataku tegas.

"Kau... Ya sudah, pergi sana, balas dendammu. Aku tidak peduli, jangan kembali lagi." kata Azazel. "Terima kasih," kataku lalu, aku meninggalkan ruangannya. Aku segera menuju ke ruanganku, mengemas beberapa barangku. Lalu, aku berjalan hingga di depan pintu keluar dari Grigori. Namun, ada dua insan yang memeluk lenganku. "Matthew-kun, jangan tinggalkan kami." kata suara pertama. "Kami sangat mencintaimu, kami sudah tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," kata suara kedua. Setelah aku berbalik, ternyata Aori dan Marcelia yang memelukku. "Maaf, ini adalah takdirku, aku harus jalan dan membunuh Rizevim." kata Matthew. "KAMI LEBIH MENCINTAIMU, JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI." Kata Aori dan Marcelia secara bersamaan.

"Ya sudah." kataku sambil mendorong mereka dan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. "Kalian boleh beri aku satu pelukan dan satu ciuman terakhir sebelum aku pergi. Tapi, kalau aku pulang, mintalah apa yang kalian mau, apapun akan kulakukan." kataku. "Baiklah," kata Aori dan Marcelia sambil memelukku. Lalu, Aku mengusap rambut mereka untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum untuk sementara ( **Ummm, Partner, sudah waktunya.** ) kata Lancelot. 'Aku tahu itu, Lancelot, aku tahu." kataku. Lalu, Marcelia menciumku, lidah kami saling berpagutan. Namun, Marcelia melepaskannya untuk memberi giliran pada Aori. Aori pun segera melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku. Kami berciuman sama lamanya seperti Marcelia. Lalu, Aori melepas ciumannya. Aku segera pergi tanpa mengetahui kalau aku akan mati setelah itu dan mentransfer jiwaku dan Lancelot ke zirah yang nantinya dipakai oleh tubuhku yang baru.

Flashback end,

Lalu, mereka melepas pelukannya. "Matthew-kun, kami sangat bersyukur kalau kau masih hidup." kata mereka berdua. "Aku sudah tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kami sangat menyesali hari itu." lanjut Marcelia sambil menitikkan air mata. "Ya, tadi itu diriku yang lama. Sekarang, ini diriku yang asli." kata Matthew sambil mengusap air matanya. "Dia menumpang di tubuhku hingga suatu saat ketika dia sudah tenang." kata Matthew. "Terima kasih," gumam Marcelia setelah diusap air matanya. "Oh ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Gremory-san, Amaterasu, dan Athena." kata Matthew. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami ijin kembali ke ruangan kami terlebih dahulu." kata mereka dengan senang lalu kembali ke ruangan mereka.

Ternyata, begitu Matthew masuk ke istana, Matthew sudah melihat mereka bertiga sedang berbincang. "Athena, Amaterasu, Gremory-san." kata Matthew. "Ya?" balas mereka bertiga. "Ayo kita ke istana. Lebih spesifiknya, istana Nijo. Ajaklah semua orang yang dekat dengan kalian" kata Matthew yang mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke sana. "Kenapa?" tanya mereka. "Karena, salah satu pemimpin youkai, Yasaka, diculik oleh Sasaki no Kiyotaka." kata Matthew. "Bagaimana mungkin? Sasaki no Kiyotaka kan orang sangat jujur." kata Amaterasu. "Sudah kuduga" kata Susano yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Matthew. "Kau tidak percaya, Amaterasu." kata Susano. "Biar kujelaskan, ketika kita rapat tadi, Sasaki no Kiyotaka menolak semua usul kita." kata Susano. "Dari situ aku tahu kalau dialah orang yang menculik Yasaka." kata Susano.

Matthew langsung mengangguk. "Hmmm, kalau melakukan banyak penolakan, itu bisa jadi." kata Matthew. "Menurut Onii-chan, dia sangat mencurigakan." kata Rias. "Aku setuju," kata Athena."Buchou... Kami tadi serang oleh youkai." kata sebuah suara, Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari Issei. "Ya, Ise-san betul, dan yang menyerang kita menganggap kita menculik ibunya." kata Asia yang datang bersama Issei. "Tadi kami diserang oleh seorang gadis bersama dengan para youkai." kata Matsuda yang menyusul setelah Asia. "Yang menyerang kita adalah gadis seksi dengan pakaian miko, dia memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah." kata Motohama yang datang bersamaan dengan Matsuda. "Ise tidak bohong." kata Xenovia dan Irina yang satang bersamaan. "Begini," kata Issei.

Flashback,

Aku, Asia, Matsuda, dan Motohama telah berjalan selama belasan menit. "...Hoooo – haa...T, tunggu, tunggu aku...ke-kenapa kalian semua begitu enerjik...?" kata Motohama yang sudah kehabisan nafas. Matsuda mendesah sambil berbicara di langkah di depan. "Hei, hei, Motohama. Ini memalukan. Bahkan Asia-chan dan yang lain masih tak apa apa." kata Matsuda. Karena Matsuda cukup atletik, level kerja keras ini bukan apa apa. Selain itu, kami adalah Iblis, jadi basis kemampuan kami pastinya lebih tinggi dari manusia normal. Belum lagi kami sudah berlatih keras, jadi hal seperti ini sangat enteng. Kalau untuk aku, karena latihan musim panas di alam liar pegunungan, level kerja keras ini bahkan tak mengganggu nafasku sama sekali.

Tannin-ossan, aku bisa memanjat gunung seperti ini tanpa merasa lelah sama sekali. Aku berterima kasih pada mantan Dragon King yang sekarang berada di Dunia Bawah. Kami tengah mengecek beberapa toko kecil di sepanjang perhentian tengah jalan, sembari melanjutkan menantang gunung Inari. Motohama sama sekali kehabisan nafas pada poin ini. "Oh oh, pemandangannya bagus sekali." kataku. "Ya, terlalu mengagumkan." kata Matsuda. "Kalau begitu ambil foto. Ngomong ngomong, apa semua sekolah lokal di area ini memakai jalur gunung ini untuk berlari? Tapi sepertinya tak ada pelari hari ini." kata Motohama. Xenovia dan Asia tengah tersentuh oleh pemandangan Fushimi Inari di jalur gunung, dimana Kiryuu menampakkan pengetahuannya sambil menjepret foto foto pemandangan.

Namun, memang ada banyak sekali torii merah tak peduli sejauh mana kami berjalan. Tertulis pada mereka adalah nama nama perusahaan atau toko. Mereka pasti telah membuat persembahan pada Dewa Dewa di Fushimi Inari untuk meminta permohonan. Aku selalu merasa kalau kalian mengunjungi pegunungan, kalian harus mendaki sampai ke puncaknya. Itulah yang kupelajari dari latihan di pegunungan. Kalau kalian memanjat gunung, panjatlah sampai ke puncak! Kira kira seperti itu. "Ayo, kita ke puncak." aku mengajak yang lain untuk pergi ke sana. Ah, kalau aku masih manusia, mendaki gunung ini pasti sudah membunuhku. Setelah menjadi Iblis dan melalui latihan nonstop, ini menjadi sangat enteng.

Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengganggu turis yang lain, dan melanjutkan terus naik. Dan kemudian, aku mencapai puncaknya. Di puncak gunung terdapat sebuah kuil kuno. Ya, ini adalah puncaknya? Jujur saja, jalurnya bercabang ke arah lain di tengah jalan. Pasti ada tempat lain untuk dikunjungi. Karena pepohonan yang padat, hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari, dan aku dikelilingi oleh sedikit awang awang. Suara bergesekan. Angin bertiup sepanjang pepohonan. Disini rasanya seperti terasing. Selain kami tak ada siapapun disini. Apa yang harus kulakukan berikutnya? Biar aku memberi hormat pada kuil ini dan sedikit membungkukkan kepala, semuanya mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Aku menghadap kuil dan menelungkupkan tanganku bersama. "Izinkan aku untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa menjaga orang-orang yang kusayangi" kataku. "Semoga aku bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Ise-san." kata Asia yang lugunya berdoa di depan kuil. "Berikan kami kekuatan yang lebih daripada Issei dan sebuah harem!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama yang berdoa, bukannya untuk hal baik, dasar duo mesum, yang dipikiran cuman makan, cewek, pikiran kotor, dan begitu terus. [ **Berikan ijin untukku agar aku bisa mengambil alih tubuh Partner dan bermain dengan gadis-gadisnya** **.** ] doa Ddraig. ' **diam kau naga mesum.'** kataku sambil memukul tangan kiriku. [ **...** ] kata Ddraig yang hanya bisa diam karena ini. Usai aku menyelesaikan doa jujur namun memalukan ini, dan bersiap untuk pergi

"...Bukan dari Kyoto?" Sebuah suara tiba tiba terdengar. Aku menyadari sejumlah kehadiran di sekelilingku. Ah, sepertinya, kami sedang dikepung? Terlihat jelas sejumlah hawa kehadiran bukan manusia di sini. ...Secara individual tidak terlalu kuat, namun jumlah mereka banyak. Heh, aku tak tahu kalau aku memiliki deteksi setajam ini! Yang pasti, sayangnya aku tak merasakan apa apa sampai aku terkepung. Saat aku mengambil posisi, yang muncul di depanku adalah – seorang gadis imut pendek dalam busana pendeta wanita. "...Seorang gadis?" kataku. Rambut pirangnya bersinar, dan kedua iris matanya berwarna emas. Kelihatannya dia seumuran dengan kita, dan ukurannya hampir sama seperti Yurume, hanya saja dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dan beberapa tahun lebih tua"Uhhhhh... kapan punyaku sebesar punya dia, Ise-san pasti akan memilihnya, uhhhh..." kata Asia yang menangis sambil melihat tubuhnya. "Uwoooo!" kata Matsuda yang heboh setelah melihat badannya. "Uwoooo! 97-45-60!" kata Motohama yang [Three Size Scouter]nya kumat. Namun jelas jelas bukan manusia dari benda di kepalanya.

\- Telinga hewan.

Mirip dengan Koneko-chan, tapi sepertinya bukan kucing. Benda berbulu di belakangnya pasti ekornya! Youkai anjing? Bukan, karena ini Fushimi Inari, dia pasti rubah? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa si rubah-sama mendatangiku? Karena aku Iblis? Tapi di bus... Mungkinkah perasaan seolah diawasi datang dari orang orang ini? Ha! Apa permohonan yang berkaitan dengan payudara itu dilarang? Tepat saat pikiranku tengah penuh oleh banyak hal, si gadis bertelinga hewan memelototiku, memperlihatkan taringnya dalam amarah, dan berteriak, "Orang luar! Beraninya kamu...! Serang!". Oleh perintah si gadis, dari balik pepohonan muncul beberapa makhluk dengan sayap hitam dan kepala gagak, berdandan seperti perampok gunung. Ada juga beberapa dengan topeng rubah yang berdandan seperti rahib.

"Oh oh oh! Apa ini! Mereka kan Karasu-Tengu!? dan Rubah?" Ini kali pertama ada lawan yang membuatku terkejut. Tanpa memberiku jeda, si gadis muda menunjukku dan berteriak. "Kembalikan Ibuku!"Para tengu dan rahib rubah mulai menyerang! Aku dalam sekejap mewujudkan [Boosted Gear], dan menghindari serangan mereka! Level seperti ini tak susah untuk ditangani! "I-Ibu? Bicara apa kamu? Aku tak tahu siapa Ibumu!"Aku berteriak pada si gadis. Aku sama sekali tak tahu! Tentang Ibunya, mana mungkin aku tahu kalau aku baru saja sampai di Kyoto! Namun gadis itu nampaknya tak mendengar. "Jangan bohong! Mataku tak bisa ditipu!" katanya. Aku tak bohong! Apa apaan ini, aku baru sampai di Kyoto dan ini sudah terjadi!

Meski aku ingin kabur, namun tongkat seorang tengu datang menyerbuku. Apa aku akan kena!? Tepat saat aku mempersiapkan diriku. Seorang memblokir tongkat itu. "Ada apa disini, Ise?" tanya salah satu gadis. "Siapa mereka? Youkai?" tanya yang satunya lagi. Xenovia dan Irina telah tiba! Mereka berdua tengah membawa pedang kayu yang pasti baru mereka beli dari toko suvenir lokal. Asia juga bergegas kemari beberapa saat kemudian. Melihat kami berempat berkumpul, si gadis muda dan kelompoknya menampakkan kekagetan namun dalam sekejap menjadi semakin marah. "...Jadi begitu, kalianlah yang sudah...Ibuku! Tak termaafkan! Iblis tak murni! Kalian sudah mengotori tempat suci ini! Takkan kumaafkan kalian!" kata gadis itu. Tak ada kesempatan bicara sama sekali! Keputusan seenaknya yang dia buat sungguh menyebalkan!

Kalau memang begitu, serahkan padaku untuk menahan situasi seperti ini! "Asia! Apa kamu punya benda yang kamu terima dari Buchou!" tanyaku. "Ya!" kata Asia. Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, Asia mengeluarkan dari jaketnya kartu dengan simbol Gremory. Kalau sesuatu terjadi di Kyoto, kartu identifikasi ini bisa menggantikan ketiadaan Buchou dan mengizinkan aku untuk berpromosi. Asia telah secara spesifik menerima kartu itu dari Buchou sebelum piknik. Alasan kenapa Asia yang membawanya, karena lebih baik dibawa oleh seseorang yang paling dekat denganku sepanjang piknik. Memang benar, Asia dan aku akan bersama sepanjang waktu selama piknik sekolah ini! "Transformasi! I-Itu..."

[Ratu]! Meski aku menginginkan itu, namun aku harus mengakrabkan diri dengan bidak bidak yang lain melalui pengalaman bertarung! juga Fushimi Inari adalah tempat terkenal, lebih baik tak memakai bidak yang terlalu destruktif. Buchou juga mengingatkanku "Dengarkan baik baik, Ise. Jangan rusak Kyoto. Disamping membuat marah golongan yang lain, Dunia Iblis juga akan dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Kamu harus menghargai Kyotoku tercinta." katanya. Mana bisa aku merusak tempat favorit Buchou! "Oke, promosi [Kuda]!"

Dengan kekuatan mengalir ke tubuhku, aku merasa lebih ringan! Kalau aku hanya bermain petak umpet, itu takkan merusak Fushimi Inari, kan? Untuk sekarang, mari gunakan tiga puluh detik pemakaian Boost.[Explosion!] Kekuatan Sacred Gear diaktifkan! Berarti sudah OK! Xenovia dan Irina tengah membawa pedang kayu. Namun mereka berdua masih bisa menimbulkan kerusakan meski hanya dengan pedang kayu, lebih baik kuingatkan mereka. "Xenovia, Irina, meski aku belum menyadari situasi disini, ingatlah kalau ini Kyoto. Meski mereka menyerang tanpa alasan, akan buruk kalau kita melukai mereka atau merusak sekeliling. Sebisa mungkin, mengenyahkan mereka saja tak apa apa." kataku. "Paham!" balas mereka. Matsuda dan Motohama mengeluarkan Sacred Gear mereka. "Ayo kita test kekuatan kita, Issei!" kata mereka

Xenovia dan Irina memakai pedang kayu mereka untuk menangkis mereka, merusak senjata musuh sambil mengalahkan mereka. Aku juga berdiri melindungi Asia sambil dengan cepat menghindari serangan mereka dan menendang mereka pergi. Ya! Aku, Matsuda, Motohama, Xenovia, dan Irina akan mengalahkan mereka! Hehehe! Aku bisa merasakan hasil latihanku! Pergerakanku, sangat jauh melampaui mereka! Untuk memperkuat [Kuda] melalui pertarungan! Aku harus berlatih setiap hari! Merasa kalau mereka sudah terpukul mundur, para penyerang mulai mundur. Si gadis melotot penuh kebencian pada kami dan mengangkat tangannya. "...Mundur. Kita tak punya cukup jumlah untuk mengalahkan mereka. Sial, eksistensi jahat. Aku akan membuat kalian mengembalikan Ibuku!" Dengan meninggalkan kata kata itu, si gadis dan para pengikutnya menghilang seperti embusan angin. ...Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi!? Lepas dari kondisi pertarungan, kami kebingungan tentang kenapa kami tiba tiba diserang untuk alasan yang tak diketahui.

Flashback end,

"Begitulah ceritanya," kata Issei yang selesai bercerita panjang. "Aku juga, Issei." kata Matthew. "Aku akan panggilkan yang lain, bersamaan dengan Sona dan kawan-kawannya, juga Onii-chan." kata Rias yang jalan bersama Issei, Asia, Matsuda, Motohama, Xenovia, dan Irina. "Kalau aku akan memanggil dewa-dewa yang lain." kata Susano yang menghilang bersamaan dengan Amaterasu. "Kalau aku, aku akan berada di sampingmu, hanya berdua." kata Athena sambil memeluk tangan Matthew. "Jangan lupakan aku. Kebetulan, aku baru selesai mandi." kata sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. "Kalawarner, kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk?" tanya Matthew. "Kalau kau yang melihatnya, bukan masalah." katanya sambil memeluk tangan Matthew. ' _Selama Raynare tidur di kamarnya, aku akan ambil kesempatan._ ' batinnya. ( **Kau sangat beruntung, Partner.** ) kata Lancelot.

Sementara itu,

Dua gadis dengan warna rambut dan pakaian yang beda sedang tidur di sebuah tempat. Yang satu, gadis ini bersurai biru dengan baju santai dan celana sepaha. Dia sedang tidur bersama tombak emas dengan motif naga yang biasa ada di belahan bumi timur, dengan pegangan yang dapat dipisah. Sementara, yang satunya lagi, memiliki surai hitam dan memakai kimono dengan warna yang sangat sinkron dengan rambutnya. Dia tidur tanpa apapun. "Kapan kami dipanggil oleh Matthew-san, ya?" gumam para gadis itu.

* * *

Ending: FLAME - DISH/

* * *

 **Selesai UAS, ini yang kukerjakan. Sementara itu, pikiranku melayang kesana kemari, sampai ingin membuat kisah Issei sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Phenex dan Rias memiliki perasaan suka-benci terhadap Issei, terus Issei sebagai keturunan dari Naruto(mengingat masa mereka yang berbeda), membuat fanfic untuk fandom lain.**

 **Oh ya, salah satu penutup trilogi fic ini diambil dari "Highschool DxD Ex", yang berisi masa depan Issei. Dia memiliki anak dari Rias(namanya Ixis Gremory), Asia(namanya Airi Hyoudou), Akeno(namanya Kurenai Himejima(beda sama yang ada di Naruto)), Koneko(namanya Shirayuki), Xenovia(namanya Zen), Irina(namanya Shin), Kuroka(namanya Kurobara), dan 3 gadis lainnya(silahkan bermain tebak-tebakan disini), katanya Issei punya 10 anak dan yang ditunjukkan hanya tujuh.(Bukan milikku, milik Ichiei Ishibumi). Cari "Highschool DxD Ex" di g**gle kalau tidak percaya.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review**

 **TBC**


	17. Announcement

Mohon bersabar, ane tahu ane lama tidak menulis, maaf... Soalnya agak sibuk di dunia nyata dan ane baru bisa menulis lagi sekarang. Ane pasti selesaikan cerita ane.


End file.
